Revelations
by SnowHelm
Summary: This is the follow on story to Blight & Bliss. Set around the new Warden base in Amaranthine. The Blight is over, but danger is ever present. As Grace strives to keep her family safe and help rid Ferelden of the continuing Darkspawn threat, she must embrace all of who she is and walk the fine line between the darkness and the light. (AU)
1. Demons of The Past

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Dragon Age Origins / Awakenings / DA2 or any of its characters._

_**Author Note:** I have made quite a few changes and additions to this chapter. It flows much better now and I believe the ending is more appropriate - I hope. I would love to get your thoughts. Enjoy!_

** xXx**

Grace looked up at Soldier's Peak and steeled herself for what was to come. Despite the many surprises Ferelden had thrown at her; she knew the place was infested with demons, she could feel their slime like energy and shuddered in revulsion.

Her thoughts took her back to the Coronation, watching her father talking to a man she later discovered to be Levi Dryden.

**xXx**

_Grace watched her father, her heart swelling with joy. He looked so relaxed and a rare smile lit his features as he clapped the man next to him on the back. He had been badly hurt after their battle with the Archdemon and for several days they had been terrified that he wouldn't pull through. Grace had been sapped of all energy, unable even to raise a fireball and her stomach had been twisted in knots as she had watched her father deteriorate. Anders had done all he could; but he too had been exhausted and with no lyrium, their mana was slow to recover. Grace had gone through such a tumult of emotions and was close to breaking point. She had racked her brain trying to figure out who Flemeth had been intimate with with. No one was letting on and she was too distressed to find out. _

_Three days later Fergus Cousland finally managed to get his hands on some lyrium. "Are you sure about this Grace?" _

_She had taken the vial a determined look on her face. "I'm not losing him." Her voice even, barely betraying the emotions that were threatening to tear her apart. "Now go and distract the others." _

_Fergus raised his eyebrow. "You know I'm King right?" Grace stamped her foot in frustration and Fergus realised this really was no time for levity and nodded squeezing her shoulder gently. _

_Grace closed the door and stared at the still form of her father. So many of the Warden's had died. She still heard Stephano's screams as he had been caught in the flames. Dear; sweet Liam had also perished, his body almost too crushed and broken to identify. Tears slipped down her cheeks. Farin, Cameron and Treymour had also met their deaths on the top of that tower. Loghain; Garrett; Michael, Lynais and Loren had been so gravely injured Grace feared they too would die, but they were slowly recovering. Gavarth had lost an eye, but he jokingly said this added to the effect of the scar and made him more dashing. Danforth was lying as still as her father; his injuries so severe they wondered how he was still alive, yet he clung on. _

_She knelt down beside the men praying that this would work, that it would be enough. As the lyrium passed her lips, Grace was pleasantly surprised, instead of the bitter taste she was used to it was like the sweetest nectar coating her mouth and throat in its delicious taste. It flowed through her body, expanding out, it became almost impossible to focus. The lyrium sang, smoothly flowing through her body like sweet ecstasy. Grace had never felt so alive, so powerful. She took her fathers hand; the magic flowing so easily, sweeping through his body, holding him, comforting him. Duncan stirred, his eyelids flickering and then she was gazing into those rich brown eyes. Duncan blinked, overwhelmed by the golden light before him. It swelled around him; soothing his pain, healing his wounds and filling him with strength. He heard a soft voice, but couldn't make out the words. He tried to speak; but sank instead into the warmth, as the magic lulled him to sleep. _

_Grace turned to Danforth; reaching into him, repairing the damage, encouraging his body to heal. He groaned; twisting his head back and forth in pain, finally relaxing as her soothing magic rolled over him. His face lost all of it's tension and he lay in peaceful sleep. Grace stood back, astonished at the power still at her disposal, pulsing steadily through her body. _

_For a moment she allowed herself to drift; feeling the power of the old Gods, their ache of the Makers departure and his betrayal. She felt the presence of the two remaining in slumber and the shifting vibrations of her mother. She felt Alistair; Anders and Zevran aching at their strength, resilience and beautiful souls. They were her heart and as she pulled the magic back to herself, she felt their love wrap around her like a shield. _

_Slipping out of the room Grace made her way into the courtyard still buzzing from the energy. Fergus glanced up and stared. She looked more beautiful then she ever had. The colours of her hair more vibrant; rich blazing reds, so many strands of colour it was impossible to count. Her eyes, beautiful golden orbs shining with love and compassion. Her soft skin luminescent. She ran across the courtyard and flung herself into Fergus's arms, much to his surprise and those with him._

"_It worked." She whispered breathlessly, her eyes shining with joy. Fergus grinned and hugged her his heart pounding. He became aware that he needed to step back from her because all he wanted was to kiss her stunning red lips, caress her flushed cheeks and feel her body against his. However it was Grace who pulled back, running to Alistair excitedly telling him of what had transpired and kissing him in delight. Fergus felt bereft as her arms left his neck, but he smiled and took his leave. Duncan and Danforth were up by the afternoon, with an excited and relieved Grace barely able to keep still. _

Grace smiled to herself, that had been a good day. Her mind drifted again, this time to her stepdaughter Aurora.

_Grace glanced down at the softly cooing child in her arms. Travelling was dangerous, but obviously Alistair would not be parted from his daughter. Merrin, the wet nurse employed in Denerim was to travel with them. She had family in Amaranthine, so once her services were no longer required it would be convenient for her to get to them. _

_Alistair smiled seeing the conflict on her face. "Don't worry Grace, Aurora will be perfectly safe."_

"_Don't you think that it's a little dangerous for her to be travelling with us?" _

_Alistair smiled. "With a demi goddess for a mum, how much danger could she be in!" Grace shook her head, frowning slightly._

"_Have you travelled with us?" Gavarth interrupted with a grin. "She's the biggest trouble magnet there is." Grace kicked him gently, watching as he walked over to Duncan chuckling to himself. _

_Later that night Duncan had announced that he had agreed to help an old friend of his and they were going to make a slight detour to Soldiers Peak before they were to travel on to Amaranthine. _

**xXx**

So here they were, having navigated through what seemed to be miles of tunnel to arrive at the Peak. It was freezing, snow covered the ground in a thick blanket and for once Grace was not fascinated by it.

"You'd think there would have been an easier way to get here." She murmured as they climbed up the snow covered steps to the main gate.

"It's very defensible." Duncan countered.

"Or a good place to get trapped in." She muttered back.

He stared in surprise at her fast darkening mood. "Grace?" She didn't answer at first trying to sense all that she could, so they would be as prepared as possible. "Grace?"

"Demons." She said softly. "_Lots_ of demons."

Duncan unsheathed his sword, feeling the comforting weight in his hand. "Prepare yourselves." He commanded the rest of the group.

Half had remained with the wagon to protect Aurora. Alistair had stayed with his daughter and Grace missed his presence. She glanced to her companions and their now worried faces. Leliana had moved closer to Aedan and Gavarth was glaring grimly from his one eye. Anders and Zevran were casting each other worried glances. Garrett and Michael had also accompanied them and were shifting uncomfortably.

They climbed the remaining steps gasping as the air rippled around them; the empty courtyard suddenly full of soldiers, speaking of imprisoning the Wardens within the Peak itself. As the images faded they glanced at each other in concern.

"The veil is so thin here." Anders murmured, his anxiety obvious.

They had barely walked into the courtyard when the first attack was launched. Skeletons that littered the stone reanimated and lunged after them, seeming to carry all of the skill they had when alive. Grace quickly paralysed and stunned giving the Wardens a chance to attack them. However the skeleton's were relentless. Having no life of their own they simply kept attacking.

"We need to find the damn demon powering them!" Duncan roared above the clash of steel.

Grace backed away to the gate to give herself some space, Leliana moving just across from her to provide cover fire. Grace extended her magic, looking for the source of the energy that stuck to their attackers like a web. She gave a sharp intake of breath and span around as the demon shifted into view behind her. It was like smoke and ash and she screamed as it washed over her. Struggling to breath, Grace fought against the thick substance that was sliding over her trying to suffocate her. Lights danced before her eyes and her attempts to struggle were weakening. Despite the confusion of her brain that was starting to be starved of oxygen, Grace realised the demon was trying to sink into her. She felt herself land on the stone; the cold wetness of the snow sinking into her robe, it's icy touch freezing her skin. Closing her eyes Grace dropped into the chasm, no longer afraid. The light burst out of her shattering the demon along with its skeleton puppets. Duncan slid to the floor beside her gripping her shoulders as she coughed violently.

He hugged her tightly and pulled her to her feet. "You okay?" Duncan's voice trembled slightly.

Grace coughed again and took some gasping breaths, but nodded. "Lets go."

**xXx**

Loghain ran both hands through his thick black hair and gave a deep sigh. Before leaving Denerim he had noticed the signs of grey, with what weighed on his soul he was not surprised. Sitting slightly apart from the group he allowed his mind to wander, having done little else during their journey from Denerim. He cast cautious glances to Alistair who was keeping Aurora entertained, exchanging small talk with Merrin.

Loghain had few regrets, his life had been brutal and he had adapted to being a warrior and a General from his humble beginnings of a farmers son. He had been loyal to Maric and then to Cailan, but he wished he had remained loyal to Alistair. He glanced up and realised Alistair was watching him; before turning away, conflict clear on his face.

Loren began preparing a meal, Lynais making no attempt to hide the fact he was watching Loghain with great suspicion. The former Teyrn couldn't blame them, his part in poisoning Alistair had them all on edge. He was allowed no where near the food and drink supplies and was kept under watch at all times. Trust had to be earned and he knew that would be a long time in coming, if ever. Duncan had made it very clear if they even suspected him of attempting to harm any Warden; but especially Alistair, he would be executed. His eyes drew like a magnet to his granddaughter, the child he had not been allowed near. She looked like Anora had at her age. He wondered at the similarities of their names and was curious if Alistair had chosen the name out of affection or respect for his dead lover. He shuddered; his daughter was dead, his only link to her the child in Alistair's arms.

Alistair glanced at Loghain struggling with the grief and anger he carried. Grace had held him as he had wept over the death of his brother and the betrayal of his childhood mentor. In time he knew the pain would lessen; his anger would dim, but for now it was raw and Loghain in their group prodded at the wound ceaselessly. He kissed his daughter, handing her to Merrin and rose to his feet.

Loghain was startled by Alistair's approach and both men eyed each other uncertainly. "She's beautiful." Loghain said at last. Alistair nodded, his mouth too dry to offer comment. He scuffed his boots against the soil. "I had no idea you and Anora were...involved."

Alistair glared at Loghain, hatred darkening his eyes. "We were not involved." He ground out.

"The child was not immaculately conceived." Loghain persisted.

"No." Alistair slowly unclenched his fists, forcing himself to look at Loghain. "Your daughter was a scheming bitch, seems she took after you."

"Do not speak of her that way!" Loghain roared, leaping to his feet.

The Wardens rose; swords unsheathing, halted only by Alistair raising his hand. He moved closer to Loghain the tension thick between them. "Your daughter drugged me to enable her to conceive. The act was not one I consented to, nor wanted. I must live the rest of my life knowing my daughter was merely a way to enable Anora to maintain her status. One day I will have to tell Aurora about her mother; but I swear Loghain, if I ever catch you speaking of Anora to my daughter before I do, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Loghain nodded thoughtfully. "You have grown stronger."

Alistair lowered his head, closing his eyes trying to order his thoughts. "Why did you do it? Why did you help my brother poison me? I trusted you."

"At the time you were a threat to the throne."

Alistair stared at him in disbelief. "_I _was a threat!"

"Your affair with the mage was undesirable and your sympathy for Eamon was...unfortunate."

Alistair felt rage and injustice well through him, his fist impacting with Loghain's jaw before he could stop himself. Loghain hit the ground with a clank of armour, staring at Alistair with a mixture of pride and annoyance.

"Stay down Loghain." Danforth hissed, his sword at his throat. "Alistair, perhaps you would like to have some time with your daughter." Alistair backed away, shaking with the chaos of emotions pounding through him. Danforth turned back to Loghain. "Stay away from him Loghain, or face me."

Loghain nodded, rising and taking a seat at the edge of camp.

**xXx**

The Peak was haunted, that was clear. The veil so thin Anders skin was crawling. Again and again they were assaulted by animated corpses.

"Don't these damn things stay dead." Gavarth grumbled decapitating a skeleton. It would have been comical to watch it's hand reach for the head, if the other hand was not still holding a sword. They hacked it to pieces and hurried to the next floor, hoping they wouldn't have to fight it again on the way out.

They entered a small office; having searched every room so far, in the hopes of finding some information on the events that had occurred at the Peak and froze. A woman in the old style Warden Commanders armour stood with her back to them facing the fire. She turned and all but Grace took an involuntary step back. Her flesh had been frozen after it had started to decompose. The skin was dark, mottled and hanging off the bones. The hair a web of brittle strands. She regarded them with dead eyes. Levi gave a low moan of recognition, backing away.

"Sophia Dryden I presume." Grace broke the silence.

The possessed corpse leered at Grace. "My, my, what do we have here?" Grace was pale, still coughing and was in no mood for more demons. "Now you would be a fine body for any demon to wear." Grace shuddered at the image that decided to flit across her brain, sparks flickering at her fingertips. The corpse held up her hands placating. "I ask that you hear me out. This one would see the world; would taste it's pleasures, would explore it's hidden places." Grace watched her cautiously. "The veil is thin here, many of my kin would pour through the tear. This one would fix it, but in return you let this one go."

"We don't bargain with demons." Duncan stated firmly, regarding the demon with suspicion.

"The choice is yours. One of me, or many of my kind."

Grace slipped back to stand next to Anders. "Could we fix the veil ourselves?"

He shrugged. "Maybe and you would stand a better chance than most." She looked to her father who nodded.

"No deal." He boomed.

The battle was violent, the demon inhabiting Sophia was deceptively strong. Grace and Anders caught her in a paralysis glyph; while Duncan drove his blades into the flesh at her neck, Gavarth driving his axe across her back, the armour cleaved open. With it's dying breath; the demon inhabiting Sophia Dryden's corpse lurched towards Grace, gripping her arms and pinning her to the wall, hissing in her ear. "Urthemiel will rise again." Before falling to the floor, decomposing at her feet.

Grace stared at her in horror; her throat constricting, her heart pounding. Convinced more than ever that Flemeth had succeeded in conceiving.

**xXx**

Grace was so absorbed in her disturbing thoughts she barely registered the corpses they ploughed through to reach the tower. They finally reached a small room lined with books. Unlike the rest of the Keep this room was clean and ordered. A table nestled between two doorways, littered with books and untouched parchment. Grace wandered over, her fingertips resting on a dark green vial.

Anders glanced up from flicking through what appeared to be a diary of sorts. "Don't touch that!" He gasped pulling the vial from Grace's startled grasp. "Read this."

Grace winced at the passages of Avernus's torture and experimentation on his fellow Wardens. The diary was horrifically detailed, the language cold and detached. Grace shuddered, imagining the screams of those subjected to the various procedures. She handed the book to her father who read a few passages; slamming it onto the table, his face dark with anger. Gripping his sword Duncan opened the nearest door, leading them to the upper chamber.

Again all but Grace were startled by the ancient mage who walked towards them. Avernus gave her the same leering look that Sophia had, only by this time Grace's tolerance had ran out. She marched up to him, grabbed his robe and flung him against the wall.

"What?" She snarled, her face practically touching his.

"I have never seen your kind before." He said trying to placate her, nervous beneath the tirade of her anger.

"My kind!"

"My dear Grace," Zevran coaxed gently, "Perhaps you can beat him up after we have the information we need." She released him reluctantly, backing away.

"My, my such a temper." Avernus muttered, looking extraordinarily pleased for someone who had just been pinned to the wall. He couldn't take his eyes off her and Grace found her hackles rising. "Such power." He muttered. "The things I could do." He yelped as a fireball scorched his robe.

"Focus." She growled. "The tear in the fade, how do we seal it?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"We have come to reclaim this base for the Warden's." Duncan informed him; putting himself in front of Grace, breaking Avernus's line of sight.

"It's been so long since there have been Warden's here. Dear Sophie no longer counts."

"You're a monster!" Anders hissed angrily.

"Am I now. I did what was necessary. My research opens up whole new possibilities. If I had some of her blood I could work wonders." Avernus suddenly found himself suspended in the air.

Grace moved towards him as he struggled. "No-one is getting my blood. Least of all you." She let him drop to the floor and hunkered down next to him, feeling a little sick at herself as he cowered away from her. "You betrayed those you called brothers, you tore a hole in the fade and destroyed this place. I'm asking you to help repair at least some of the damage you have done and if you wont do it yourself at least tell us how." She kept her voice low; almost gentle, but her eyes gleamed with the fire of her anger.

"I will help you." Grace nodded and stood, holding out her hand. Avernus grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled his feet.

**xXx**

Avernus found it intoxicating standing next to Grace. The power swept out from her and he basked in it, soaking up what he could without her noticing.

"Avernus." She said warningly. He nodded and began to unravel the summoning spells he had cast a life time ago. Demons poured through the tear; the numbers overwhelming, but the majority of the party were used to fighting with each other and each used their skills to the advantage of the others. It soon became unfortunately clear that the demons were attracted to Grace. As annoying as that was she took advantage and lured them away from the others, enabling her companions to attack almost without retaliation.

Avernus was barely giving them time to defeat one set of demons; before he was unravelling another summoning spell. Grace had the suspicion he was testing her abilities so she stuck to basic spells and healing.

When the final demon was despatched he stared at her mournfully. "I expected so much more from you."

Grace smiled. "I'm happy to disappoint."

Duncan approached him, his sword remaining unsheathed. "So, you will chose my fate will you Commander?" Duncan felt trapped between wanting to kill the mage and realising his potential usefulness.

Grace decided to ease his burden. "Perhaps he would be useful." Anders stared at her sharply. "Avernus, was there any indication in your...your research that suggested the Joining could be made safer?"

He regarded her with calculating eyes. "Perhaps."

"If I might make a suggestion." Duncan nodded. "Avernus could research ways to make the Joining safer, without benefit of subjects of course."

Avernus spluttered indignantly. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure you'd manage."

"Give me one vial of your blood."

Duncan growled and Grace moved closer to him. "You find an ethical way to make the Joining safer and I will give you what you ask for." She ignored her companions horrified gasps.

Avernus looked at her startled. "Why is this so important?"

"I have my reasons."

He hesitated then nodded. "We have a deal."

Avernus returned to his tower and Duncan gripped Grace's arm, his fingers painfully tight. "Why?"

She didn't pull away, despite the bruises she knew his grip was causing. "Because we are going to need more Wardens."

He looked at her startled releasing his grip and watching her walk down the steps, his blood running cold.


	2. Coincidences

_**Author Note:** I have made a few additions and changes to this chapter. _

**xXx**

The day was warm, the kind of sultry heat that beckons you to let down your guard and relax. It was in sharp contrast to the snowy conditions they had left behind at Soldiers Peak. The Wardens and companions were travelling on to Amaranthine leaving Levi and his family to clean up. An unpleasant task, but one they had accepted with enthusiasm as it gave them safe storage for their goods. Levi had been disturbed by the events he had witnessed, but a little of Grace's Wild magic had soothed him.

Danforth had spoken to Duncan regarding the incident between Alistair and Loghain and he had no hesitation in stationing him at the Peak. Michael and Garrett were also assigned to watch over Loghain and Avernus

"_You know, we could have used this as a base during the blight." Aedan had muttered as they had left. Grace couldn't help the small smile, it was funny how things worked out sometimes. _

**xXx**

They were resting in a grove of trees that gave some welcome shelter from the heat of the sun. Alistair was soothing Aurora; cradling his daughter in his arms, enchanted by her gurgling. She had been fed and was content to snuggle up to her father; his scent and steady, strong heart beat comforting.

Duncan watched them smiling slightly, but dark thoughts swirled in his mind. He had spoken to Grace in private when they were on the road once more and for once she had confided in him. She told him of the demon's last words and they chilled him as much as they had her. Although she did not speak of her suspicions of Flemeth's involvement, Duncan was no fool and was well aware that she was holding something back. He struggled with her hesitation; wondering why after all they had been through she still couldn't fully trust him, or the others.

**xXx**

The hawk swept low along the tree line and silently entered the camp, transforming effortlessly. Since leaving the Keep Grace had spent part of each day scouting as far as she could fly. Although many things had been different to her expectations she was taking no chances of them walking into a fight at Vigil's Keep, especially with a baby in their midst.

Grace smiled at Duncan. "All clear." He nodded returning to his meal. The sunlight made her hair look more flame like than ever and reflected in the gold of her eyes. Fergus had ensured that the Chantry backed off. Grace suspected a good deal of gold had exchanged hands; however it meant that she didn't have to hide and that suited her just fine, although she maintained a healthy level of caution when it came to the Chantry and it's Templar's. Grace settled down next to Alistair gently tickling Aurora, delighting in her giggles. "We should reach Vigils Keep by nightfall. It will be nice to sleep in a bed."

"You're getting soft." Anders teased, handing her some rations.

"There hasn't been time to get soft!"

"So what's in Amaranthine?" Oghren's gruff voice interrupted. Grace had been surprised; but delighted when Oghren had asked to join them, as she had expected him to return to Queen Dumora's side.

"A new base." Duncan stated, eyeing the dwarf curiously.

"Vengeance." Aedan mumbled, his voice sounding cold. Leliana gripped his hand and gazed at him in concern.

"Aedan, Warden business comes first." Duncan reminded the young man. Aedan nodded, forcing himself to snap out of his dark mood. Grace experienced a wave of nausea and put down her food, it clearly wasn't agreeing with her.

"You haven't eaten much for days." Alistair murmured.

"Just a little queasy is all, I'm fine." Alistair did not look convinced. "I'm fine love, I promise. It's probably just a side effect of my fight with that Ash demon." Aurora, clearly deciding that she was no longer the centre of attention let out a loud squeal. "Apologies milady." Grace smiled, creating multicoloured sparkles about her that danced and twirled. Aurora giggled and squirmed trying to reach them. Grace tickled her chin and rose to her feet moving to the wagon and picking up a water flagon, the cool water soothing her burning throat. Her stomach churned. _Something really isn't agreeing with me_.

They packed up and continued on Zevran falling into step next to her. "My dear Grace." She flashed him a smile that almost made his heart stop. "Are you quite well?"

"I'm fine Zev. A little queasy, but nothing to worry about."

"Ah I see. Our charming hero is most concerned."

"And you?"

He chuckled. "I of course am always concerned about you. You can be a little reckless."

She winced. "I don't think Danforth has forgiven me for chasing after the Archdemon as a hawk."

"You're damn right." The warrior snarled moving past her. "Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack." Grace sighed and let out a deep breath, her hand resting on her stomach. Danforth looked back noticing her discomfort. "What's going on Grace?"

_Oh great just broadcast to everyone I feel awful_. "I just feel a bit queasy is all." She sighed. "It's not a big deal."

"Why didn't you just say so." Oghren bellowed pushing a root into her hand. "I've been feeling as sick as a nug since I came up here. All this bloody sky; no roof, it's not natural. Anyway it helps." Grace grinned and started chewing. She gave a low moan and darted off into the trees where they could hear the rather loud evacuation of her stomach contents. "Oh yeah, I should have said it helps to bring it up." Grace reappeared glaring; her face pale, but at least her stomach had stopped doing somersaults. "Better out than in." Oghren said cheerfully. Grace drank some more water refusing to comment.

**xXx**

As predicted they reached Vigils Keep by nightfall. Grace was relieved as they approached without incident and were greeted by Seneschal Varel. "Your rooms are prepared and I will have a meal laid out in the dining hall for you." Duncan nodded his thanks as they were led to their rooms.

Grace lay down on the bed as Alistair settled Aurora. "How are you feeling now?" He looked up concerned when there was no reply. He smiled walking over to the bed. It never failed to amaze him how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked when sleeping, well when she wasn't having nightmares. He lay down next to her careful not to disturb her. She gave a soft sigh in her sleep; gravitating towards him, and nestling against his chest. He kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket over her.

**xXx**

"How's she doing?" Duncan asked Alistair when he entered the hall.

"She's sleeping." Alistair replied, grabbing a bowl of stew and tucking in eagerly.

"She's not been right since you killed the Archdemon." Anders muttered, ignoring Zevran's warning look. "I'm telling you; when it died it did something, her whole body spasmed and she was screaming in pain. It just knocked everyone else down. Maybe it's the whole..." He paused realising that the Seneschal had entered the room. "Well you know what."

Duncan worried at his lip. Reminding them startlingly of his daughters nervous habit. "We'll keep an eye on her."

"Commander, I have some messages you may wish to see."

"Of course Varel." Duncan accompanied him to the study.

**xXx**

Duncan read the correspondence in annoyance. The first Warden was demanding answers as to why Alistair had survived and was sending an investigation team. Duncan growled angrily; he hadn't the slightest idea why his son in law was alive and although the 'how' concerned him, he was pleased it had turned out the way it had. He had watched Alistair closely, but there was no change in him and for that he was grateful.

**xXx**

Grace stirred, she heard crying in her dream and was struggling to find out where it was coming from. She sat up with a start realising it was Aurora and hurried to sooth the child. When Alistair returned to the room he found Grace gently rocking Aurora in her arms humming a tune he didn't recognise. He remained quiet; watching, a smile creeping across his face. He wished more than anything that his daughter was also Grace's.

_He remembered them seeing Aurora for the first time, Alistair was shaking as he held his daughter in his arms, his heart melting as her hand grasped his finger. Grace watched as father and daughter seemed to lock eyes, adoring each other. "My light." Alistair had murmured. It was Grace who had suggested the name Aurora, explaining the beautiful lights on the world she had grown up on. Alistair smiled, it was perfect. _

Putting her back in the crib Grace turned to Alistair.

"Do we have a grumpy girl tonight?" His cheeky grin made her smile.

"No, I think she just needed a cuddle." She sighed and murmured under her breath, "I know how she feels."

Alistair closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. "Cuddles I can do." He whispered, gently caressing her lips. Grace sank into his kiss, his warm arms and smiled as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her to their bed. "So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothings bothering me." She bit her lip as he frowned at her.

"Grace I'm your husband, if you can't even talk to me..." He trailed off, suddenly not wanting to go there.

Grace gently kissed him and held his hand. "I'm too used to not saying what's going on for me." She said softly. "It's a hard habit to break."

He relaxed a little. "We're a team right." She smiled at that. "So tell me already."

" The demon that was possessing Sophia Dryden said that Urthemiel would rise again."

Alistair stared at her stunned. "So you're saying I lived because somehow I didn't kill him!"

"It would make sense."

Alistair paled. "But I slit the things throat, stuck a sword in it's head. How in the Makers world could it survive?"

"I intend to find out." She said darkly.

**xXx**

The following day Duncan sent Lynais, Loren and Gavarth to Amaranthine's city to try to find more detailed information from the Merchant Guild about the attacks on the caravans. He understood fully the issues involved if trade did not flow, although would have preferred not to have to be the one to deal with it. He was a man of the sword not politics.

He had found himself speaking to Alistair who had an astonishing understanding of both the situation and the current climate for a man who professed no interest in politics and had made several suggestions that Duncan was both impressed by and relieved for.

Duncan had also asked the group to track down any information on a Darkspawn sighting that had reached their attention. Pockets of Darkspawn were to be expected after a blight, but he wanted as few surprises as possible.

Danforth and Oghren were put in charge of training the Vigil's soldiers. Though all good men, since the disappearance of the Arl their training had been less than adequate.

With a sigh he pushed away the paperwork; too bloody much as far as he was concerned and decided to deal with something more concrete, a prisoner that had been caught stealing. It had taken nine soldiers to contain him and even then they had ended up the worse for it. Duncan took Aedan and Alistair with him and regretted it within seconds. Aedan identified the prisoner as Nathaniel Howe. Although friends as children Howe's betrayal was still too fresh for Aedan and he wanted Nathaniel's blood. Nathaniel for his part blamed the Cousland's for his fathers actions. Duncan and Alistair had to drag Aedan out.

"He could be a valuable recruit." Duncan pushed, needing Aedan to see sense.

The young man was furious, clenching his fists and pacing the courtyard. "Give me just one shot at him." Aedan persisted.

Duncan was against the idea, but having the two young men fight it out appeared the only way this was going to get resolved. Nathaniel was brought to the courtyard and Aedan was stripped of his weapons and armour; Oghren and Danforth joined them, curiosity getting the better of them.

"Try not to kill each other." Duncan muttered as the two men laid into each other.

They were both bloodied and bruised in minutes, both strong fighters in their own way and both believing themselves to be right. Grace caught sight of the fight as she returned from a brief walk outside of the Keep and stared in horror. Aedan took a hit to the jaw and lay sprawled on the ground. Nathaniel had straddled him, punching him again until Aedan flipped him slamming his head to the ground and smashing his fist into his nose. They pulled apart struggling to their feet.

Grace assumed the dark haired man Aedan was fighting with was Nathaniel Howe and although she understood his need for vengeance she also knew once Aedan calmed down he would be sorry he had hurt his childhood friend, Nathaniel after all was not responsible for his fathers actions. She hesitated a moment praying that was the case and then stormed over putting on her angriest face. The watching Wardens couldn't help themselves and backed away slightly.

"Enough!" She roared. The startled men stared at her as she got in between them. "Look at the pair of you, acting like children. Forgot that there's Darkspawn to fight? Makers breath no wonder they think they can take the surface. Get inside and get cleaned up." Nathaniel stared at her his mouth slightly open. His thoughts flitted between wanting to continue to punch Aedan and wanting to obey any command the beautiful woman in front of him gave. "Now." She said sharply.

Nathaniel found himself trudging after Aedan. "Who is she?" Grace heard him whisper.

"That's Grace." Aedan whispered back. "She's a good friend, but Maker she has a temper." Nathaniel glanced back, swallowing hard. Their animosity momentarily forgotten as they entered the Keep. Grace grinned smugly.

Duncan shook his head, chuckling to himself. "There's something to be said for a woman's touch."

**xXx**

Grace joined her companions for evening meal her stomach rumbling furiously. The smell of smoked meat reached her and Grace gave a groan of disappointment as her stomach rebelled. Alistair glanced at her in concern.

"I need to go." She murmured trying to be discreet.

"What's wrong?" His attempt at whispering failing badly.

"Feeling queasy." She muttered excusing herself. She tried to walk with dignity; but halfway across the room she broke into a sprint, only just making it outside where she hoped the fresh air would help, it didn't. Gentle hands guided her to sit down and Grace, when she finally stopped retching glanced up and smiled bleakly at Leliana.

"Grace are you pregnant?" She asked bluntly. Grace stared at her in shock and Leliana realised that the thought had never crossed her friends mind. Grace shook her head, groaning again. "You're hardly celibate Grace, a child is conceivable."

"That's just it Lel, it's not. My cycle stopped when I came to Ferelden. I never mentioned it because well it was more convenient this way given there was a blight, I figured it was maybe a trade off for the magic and Alistair has Aurora so really there's no need for me to..." She stopped suddenly realising she was close to tears.

"We can all see how much you love Aurora." Leliana said gently. "But that doesn't mean you don't want your own child."

Grace shook her head clearing her throat and brushing her fingers against her eyes. "We still have Darkspawn to deal with so there is no point in even thinking about it. Besides; as I told Alistair, I bet this is from that demon at the Keep. It's probably my body just reacting to it's attack."

Leliana nodded; it made sense, Grace hadn't felt nauseous until after the attack, but something nagged at her mind. "Lets see if Anders can help."

Grace shook her head startling Leliana. "I'm not going to bug him about every little niggle Lel. He's exhausted even if he wont admit it. I bet I'm fine in a few days." Leliana's displeasure registered on her face and Grace smiled. "There's no way you will beat me at being stubborn Lel, might as well give in now."

Leliana gave an exaggerated sigh admitting to herself if no-one else that Grace was absolutely right.


	3. Past Hurts

_**Author Note: **I have made some changes and additions to this chapter, hopefully it's an improvement._

**xXx**

_Grace was sixteen, sitting in her room hugging her younger sister Lily who was crying as quietly as possibly. Lily was two years her junior and was so pale and thin Grace feared sometimes she was fading. "I didn't mean to break it." She managed to say in between sobs._

"_I know, it's okay. I promise it will be okay." _

_Lily looked up with wide, trust filled eyes and clutched her older sister. "Promise one day we will run away together." _

_Grace smiled. "Absolutely." _

_Heavy footsteps sounded in the hall, slightly muffled by the carpet as they came up the stairs. Lily whimpered and Grace gave her a tight hug before untangling her arms and standing up. There was no knock, the door was thrown back to reveal her father in the dim light of the hall. _

"_Which one of you did it?" His voice was steel, hard and cold like his personality. _

_Grace didn't hesitate. "I did. It was an accident." _

_Lily held her breath, it was not the first time her sister had taken the fall for her. There was no yelling; there never was, just the pain of his fist impacting her jaw and realising she was on the floor. _

_He gazed down at her, his steel grey eyes and once black hair greying. He was waiting for her to get back up, Grace knew the routine. She managed to get to her feet by sheer will power and was on the floor again just as quick. Forcing herself to sit up, Grace spat out the blood filling her mouth detesting its metallic taste. _

_While not a particularly big man, her father was built for fighting and although they lived miles away from anyone, or anywhere he trained every day. She wondered dully if it was just to keep in shape to keep his daughters in check. He was tapping his foot on the carpet, a sure sign that his patience was running out. Grace got to her feet, clenched her fists and wished she had the courage to hit him back. The third blow laid her out cold and she woke up minutes later to her sister frantically trying to wake her. _

**xXx**

Grace woke up with a start, her heart pounding. She slipped out of bed careful to leave Alistair undisturbed. She dressed quickly pulling on a cloak and headed for the battlements for some fresh air. She surmised it was the middle of the night as the sky was dark with the most beautiful array of stars. She sat down on the wall, her legs dangling over the edge and closed her eyes feeling the chill breeze cool her flushed face.

She had not thought of her adoptive father in a long time. There was a part of her that had always known exactly what had happened the night of the 'accident'. That he had deliberately put his family in the car and at high speed driven the car into the wall, she had just refused to consciously believe it. He had threatened to do it so many times if she didn't come home. Grace had known he was capable of many things, but had never thought he would go so far. She now suspected Flemeth had used some form of blood magic to encourage him to carry out his threat.

When Grace had found out Duncan was her biological father she had been amazed, joyful and terrified. He was a good man; but she wasn't sure if she had wanted to associate him with being her father, that held a different meaning for her. It had been a surprise for her when it had come so naturally to consider him such.

She pulled her cloak tighter as the breeze slipped through the gaps with fingers of ice. She admitted to herself on that cold stone battlement that she really had no idea how to act around Duncan. She forced herself to think of him firstly as her Commander and secondly as her father. She had never intended to get so close; but as they had faced danger together she found herself pulled towards him, aching for his approval and love. She cherished each hug, or tender glance whilst being terrified of them.

Grace sighed; maybe it was time to be completely honest with him and let the chips fall where they may, but she knew she couldn't, she was in too deep and couldn't bare the thought of losing him. So Flemeth would remain her burden, one that was starting to weigh heavily.

**xXx**

Grace was deep in thought at breakfast and was unaware that Duncan was watching her. "Grace you might want to try actually eating that instead of moving it around the plate." He said at last, more to draw her from her thoughts then actually get her to eat. She looked up startled. He was shocked to see a multitude of emotions flit across her face before she glanced once more at her plate, looking for all purposes as though he had just scolded her. Duncan shifted uncomfortably glancing at Danforth, who shrugged having no idea what was going on either. Finally Duncan looked to Oghren, who gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Duncan sighed inwardly; Maker knew, why but that dwarf could get her to smile when even Alistair couldn't.

"Hey Grace." Oghren bellowed.

"I'm sitting right here." She said with a brief smile.

"Sparkle fingers here wont let me practice fighting with a mage, want to help me out?"

Grace raised her head biting her lip against the laugh that was threatening to burst out. "Sparkle fingers?"

Anders groaned and Oghren wiggled his fingers. "Yeh, coz of the magic."

"Okay, what do you call me then?"

The dwarf made a harrumphing noise. "You're just Grace. I'm not suicidal."

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but grinned instead. "Sure, you want to go now?"

"Sounds good. I'm itching for you to meet my new axe; that weapons maker, Wade or whatever his name is, he ain't bad." Grace followed him out, her breakfast remaining untouched.

**xXx**

Grace eyed Oghren's new acquisition with a mixture of delight and trepidation. It was a beautiful axe, well crafted and lethal _before_ being put in the dwarf's hands. He had gathered some of the Keep's soldiers so they could learn the potential dangers of fighting magic. Grace rolled back her shoulders, sparks flickering at her fingers.

"Okay, just basics to begin with and lets make it interesting, each time one of us hits the floor the other gets to ask a question."

Grace glanced at him curiously. "Any particular reason why?"

"You have to knock me down before I'll answer." His sheepish grin made her laugh out loud. She sent an energy burst his way that flipped him easily on his ass. "Hey," He growled, "I said start off basic."

Grace helped him up grinning. "Fine, fine."

**xXx**

Oghren charged towards her, Grace firing three rapid freezing spells that thankfully took effect just prior to him reaching her, his axe way to close for comfort. She side stepped the dwarf and faced the soldiers.

"Freezing is a good tool for a mage, but uncomfortable for whoever is on the receiving end. It shouldn't take long to thaw, but you could be shattered before it wears off. Assuming you survive it, your body temperature will take a while to get back up, so you will probably feel lethargic and possibly dizzy." She smiled dodging the axe that swept towards her. "Try not to let your target know you're coming, growling alerts people." She smirked at Oghren's frown. "Hey this was your idea." He roared louder drawing on his berserker energy. Grace fired electricity, which Oghren blocked with his axe. Grace watched in awe as the electricity soaked into the axe head flickering wildly. "Wow." She whispered, suddenly realising she was flat on her back.

"Lesson two, don't get distracted." Oghren chuckled.

Grace grinned and accepted his hand. "Defiantly don't get distracted, but that is amazing we may need to get Wade to make other weapons that can absorb magic."

Oghren nodded returning to his fighting stance. "Remember I get a question." His voice teasing.

"Fire away." He moved a little nervously as flames flickered over her hands.

"Is Duncan anything like your father on the other world?" The question caught her completely off guard and she found herself slammed into the ground for a second time, staring at Oghren with a mixture of horror and confusion.

"What the hell made you ask that?" Sparks of anger starting to blaze in her eyes.

Oghren shrugged. "Curiosity."

Grace got back to her feet, her eyes narrowing. _Curiosity my ass! _"No, he's not." The Warden's sensed this was not going to go well and almost wished they hadn't thought of the damn thing. Bloody alcohol.

"I get a second question." Oghren knew he was pushing it, but he adored Grace and agreed with the others that whatever she was keeping to herself was festering and needed to come out. Grace responded only with a growl. "What was he like?" Grace's face was white with anger and she hurled a fireball that sent Oghren slamming into the wall. Thankfully he was in dragon scale armour and apart from winded was unharmed.

"He was cold; hard, like stone." She said at last. "Why didn't you return to Ozammar?"

It was Oghren's turn to look startled and his lips thinned as he pulled them tight in a scowl. "Nothing to go back for." He muttered.

The two battled in silence for several minutes before Grace fired grease and Oghren landed on his back. She crossed the distance between them and hunkered down speaking low so the others couldn't hear. "What happened with Dumora?"

Oghren shook his head and sighed. "Marrying someone else." He muttered.

Grace bit her lip a lump swelling in her throat, her anger at him fading. "I'm sorry Oghren, truly I am."

"I'm thinking of maybe joining the Wardens."

She realised he was looking for her approval. "They'd be lucky to have you." He grinned and she hauled him to his feet. He caught her foot sending her flying back into the grease she had used on him. "Nug humper." She muttered.

He roared with laughter. "So kid, do you miss him?"

Grace sighed and shook her head. "Not so much. He wasn't a nice guy."

Oghren frowned slightly. "What's the main difference between Duncan and him?"

"Well Duncan's never used me as a punch bag for fun." She was aware of the stunned silence that was crawling around the keep like a living animal and closed her eyes, running her fingers through her air. Oghren was looking at her uncertain what to say. "Like I said, he wasn't the nicest guy." She glanced at Oghren who was looking a little ashamed. "Let's call it quits for today." She murmured; avoiding her father and the others, as she returned to her room.

**xXx**

Grace stared at her reflection. She thought of her adoptive father and smiled to herself; if he was here now and attempted to hit her, she would knock him on his ass. Shifting back to the present she couldn't stand the thought of them pitying her so she marched down to the throne room, giving a hesitant smile to the gathered Wardens.

"Okay, I'm going to say this once, then we are going to forget about it. Shit happens. I'm not the only one who didn't have a idealistic upbringing, we all have scars physical or otherwise. There isn't one of us in this room who hasn't had some trauma, or tragedy. I've had my fair share same as everyone else and the next time you want to know something about me ask, just lets not make it a public arena okay." With that she turned on her heel and walked back out again her heart pounding.

It took Duncan all of two seconds to follow her. "Grace." She halted and looked back. He gestured to the study, his eyes pleading. With a sigh she entered the room leaning against the bookshelf near the desk and watched him. He began to pace, clearly trying to work himself up to speaking and instead just making himself more agitated. Grace sat down on a comfortable chair, swinging her legs over the arm. He followed her without realising sinking into the opposite seat, clasping and unclasping his hands in agitation.

"Duncan." He didn't respond, clearly playing some conversation in his head. "Father." That caught his attention, his eyes warm and beckoning. "I'm assuming you wanted to say something to me."

Duncan took a deep steadying breath. "I'm no good at this." He confessed suddenly. "I've never had children. When you came into my life it was painful and wonderful all at the same time. You've been hurt so much here I think I was holding onto the fact your life in that other world was different."

"Maybe it was just to prepare me to come home." Duncan watched her closely, she had clearly been giving this some thought. "If I had stayed with Flemeth we would have been isolated and she is cold and hard. I guess she picked people who would bring me up in a style familiar to her. Besides, apart from an uncanny knack of getting into trouble and not knowing when to back down I'm okay."

Duncan couldn't help reacting to her teasing smile with one of his own. "Is he why you don't trust me?" Duncan asked cautiously.

"I do trust you." Grace blurted out, shocked that he would think otherwise.

"Grace I'm no fool. It's obvious when you don't tell me all of something."

Grace squirmed. "That doesn't mean I don't trust you. It's just I'm naturally cautious." Grace sighed lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to trusting..." She fell silent.

"Trusting your father." Duncan finished for her, his voice choked. Grace nodded. Duncan sighed and took her hands squeezing them gently. "Grace I know my past behaviour probably doesn't help, but I love you and I will do anything I can to make sure I don't hurt you. Please Grace you can trust me."

She nodded, but said nothing and Duncan realised with a sinking heart that she wasn't going to say anything else.

**xXx**

Grace returned to her room and sank onto the bed praying for sleep to grant her a few hours of solace. Alistair's reassuring weight moved onto the bed. He didn't say anything just pulled her into his arms; gently stroking her hair and kissing her face. His lips moved to her throat; her fingers and on to her wrists swirling his tongue against the soft skin, making her almost swoon with want of him. She explored the body she knew so well, smiled as his breath hitched as her tongue lingered in his favourite places. He was heat and light and when she was eventually granted sleep she was at peace and thoroughly content.


	4. The Fingers of Desire

_**Author Note: **I have made some changes and additions to this chapter. Also a warning that there is some sexual content. _

**xXx**

The Crown and Lion tavern was a dimly lit; barely clean hole, but that suited the Warden's just fine. Here they could watch and gather information without being noticed themselves. Gavarth downed a third pint and glanced at his two companions; who had been nursing their second drink for far too long, as far as he was concerned.

They had already spoken to Mervis of the Merchant's Guild and although he couldn't be specific about what was attacking the caravans, he was assured that the problem lay in the Wending Wood. This information seemed to have dampened the spirits of the two elves and as yet they had not been forth coming about the change in their usual good humour.

"Hey I thought you two like trees." He said at last for want of something better to say. The brothers looked up, pained expressions on their faces and Gavarth; who was not completely insensitive leaned closer. "Look; whatever is bothering you if you want to tell me you can, or I'll just drink."

Lynais smiled, pushing his long brown hair from his face and fastening it in swift movements. His green eyes fixed on the dwarf and sighed. "Our clan was heading there the last we heard."

Gavarth let out a low whistle. Loren drank the rest of his pint; his blond hair though short, still managing to get into his eyes. While Lynais's eyes were the colour of fresh spring grass, Loren's were a deep moss green with flecks of amber. He brushed it back impatiently and stared at his friend.

Although Gavarth had known they had left the clan voluntarily, he had never gotten to the core reason. Several drinks later and he had his answer. An elf by the name of Valena had played on the brothers affections, almost turning them against each other. However, their bond to each other had proven greater and they had accepted the Joining rather than remaining in the clan with her.

The dwarf shook his head; in his opinion all women were trouble, even the ones he liked. He thought of Grace and amended his thought, especially the ones he liked.

Lynais stopped thinking about the potential problems in the very near future and concentrated on a conversation between a human and an elf at the bar. They were having a heated discussion about a Darkspawn sighting and Lynais gestured for his companions to listen. The information was sparse and the men were too drunk to bother plying with drinks for further information, or make sense out of the information they were slurring. However; the one thing that never changed in their increasingly, wildly exaggerated tale, was Darkspawn had been sighted at the Knotwood Hills.

"I think we better get back to the Keep, sounds like there's some Darkspawn need killing." Gavarth muttered getting to his feet. Despite the amount of alcohol consumed, or perhaps because of it none of the three were inclined to wait until morning and headed out of the Tavern looking as sober as they had walked in.

**xXx**

Aedan was still adjusting to the fact he was in the courtyard training with Nathaniel. It had been several years since he had seen Nathaniel and he realised his time in the Free Marches had given him the distance from his father that he needed. Yet the ache was still there, the yearning Nathaniel had throughout his childhood, a boy desperate for the affections of a father who barely acknowledged his existence.

Aedan and Nathaniel had decided on a truce; the bonds of friendship formed in childhood had never really broken, although there remained unease about what would happen when Howe was eventually found. Aedan also felt a certain level of concern knowing that Nathaniel's Joining was fast approaching and found himself sincerely hoping his childhood friend would survive.

**xXx**

Grace was watching the Warden's train in the courtyard. Her eyes following Alistair as he weaved and ducked to avoid Zevran's lethal blades. The sun's heat was making it a hard day for training and every now and then Grace would send a blast of cool air to help out. The fighting stopped as the men stripped off plate and leather armour and decided to fight in tunics, or bare chested. Grace leaned on the fence making no pretence that she was devouring her husband with her eyes. He flushed when her gaze was pointed out to him with much teasing and it took several minutes for his mind to return to his sword.

Grace decided to give him a break and started to watch the others. Her eyes rested on Anders and her heart lurched into her mouth. Instead of robes he was in a pair of breeches; bare chested, his hair tied back in a pony tail, sweat gleaming on the muscles of his bronzing skin. With Zevran's influence Anders had started to take training very seriously. Grace flashed back to their night in Orzammar and felt her heart rate increase; she felt his lips on her skin, the tingle of his fingers as he had used his magic to enhance their sensual activities. Flushing she turned around biting her lip and trying to calm down. That one night was embedded so deeply in her that it almost tormented her. They had shared sweet kisses since; even Alistair and Anders had kissed and of course Zevran was not to be left out, but it had gone no further. It wasn't that she didn't want it to, but the repercussions of it had been so awful that she was wary of tempting fate a second time.

She glanced back her eyes fixing on Zevran. For reasons unknown to her; as he felt the cold most of all, he was also bare chested. She traced his tattoos with her eyes, smiling as she now knew exactly where they went and what they were. Her heart leapt again as the memory of his lips on hers as their lovemaking danced through her mind.

"Hey Grace how about a bit of cool air." She recognised Nathaniel voice and turned to comply, accidentally hitting them with a snow storm as she realised how utterly gorgeous Nathaniel was. Her heart pounding as she gazed at the firm muscled chest and stomach, the way his dark hair swept across his shoulders and how beautiful his grey eyes were.

Pulling herself back, she winced apologetically as a training ground full of shivering men glared at her. "Sorry." She mumbled, sending a gentle heat to replace it.

"By the Paragons Grace."Oghren grumbled. "I didn't take Nate here for your type." Grace turned scarlet to the astonishment of everyone especially her husband and Nathaniel and she muttered something they couldn't hear before hurrying back into the Keep. Nathaniel couldn't take his eyes off her retreating form and only did when Alistair growled.

**xXx**

Once in the safety of her room Grace tried to calm down, but her whole body was throbbing with need. _What's going on, one minute I can't keep food down and the next I'm having seriously inappropriate thoughts about...well about men I shouldn't be thinking about! _

When Alistair entered the room a few minutes later he didn't know what hit him; as his wife pinned him to the door, her lips fierce in their need. He pulled her tight to him and turned them pressing her to the door, startled as her fingers were already busy loosening the ties of his breeches. With a low moan she succeeded in her task, meeting his eyes with a look of pure need. He realised slow and sweet was not what his wife wanted and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking into her as she almost wept with pleasure. Grace leaned back against the door her whole body lost to sensations that no longer made any sense to her over-sensitive body. Neither lasted long and trembling they lay on the bed, holding each other, hearts pounding.

Alistair was the first to recover; gently pulling stray strands of hair from Grace's face, placing soft kisses on her flushed cheeks.

"Heaven." She murmured.

Alistair didn't want to break the mood, but he couldn't stop himself. "Grace what happened back there, in the courtyard I mean?" Grace flushed, burying her face to his chest mumbling something he couldn't hear. "Grace!" With a sigh she looked up.

"When the others started giving you a hard time I tried looking away and I saw Anders." She flushed. "I had a flash back of Orzammar and well it made me really; really, horny for want of a better word. Then I saw Zev and that just added to it and by that point if I'd seen Oghren with his top off it probably would have had the same effect."

Alistair grinned a little at that thought. He nuzzled her neck gently. "I'm sure if you wanted to, Anders and Zev would join us tonight."

Grace flushed again and shook her head. Alistair nodded although she wasn't blind to his momentary look of disappointment.

**xXx**

The teasing at meal time was surprisingly minimal and she was pretty sure it was because Duncan was present. As they ate she suddenly became very aware of Alistair's body next to her; the warmth of his skin so close to her, the feeling of strength and protection he emanated without trying. She glanced at him; spellbound by his lips, his expressive hazel eyes and his ears that she had long ago discovered were very sensitive. She couldn't help herself and leaning towards him brought her lips to his ear, knowing how aroused it made him.

"Alistair, I want you."

Her very shocked husband looked at her and met her mischievous grin. "Right now." He whispered under his breath, shivering at her nod. He glanced up and realising no one was paying much attention he took her hand. Alistair groaned as the hall erupted into laughing behind them as they left. Grace grinned and tugged his arm leading him into the Keep's garden area. "Grace I thought you wanted to..." He trailed off as she pulled him to a secluded corner, hidden by rose bushes.

"I do." She whispered.

He had never been so aroused in his whole life. He kissed her passionately as they sank onto the grass. "Maker's breath Grace." He gasped. He barely kissed in public, let alone this! She smiled; her look one of pure desire. Alistair forgot his insecurities, and focused only on the woman beneath him, giving himself to her completely.

**xXx**

The morning found Lynais, Loren and Gavarth back at the Keep, eagerly informing Duncan of what they had discovered. With this information in mind and the imminent arrival of the First Warden's investigation team, Duncan decided putting off the Joining any longer in hopes of a quick found solution from Avernus was foolish. He had pointed out to Grace that it could take months, years even and although she had not disagreed he had been loath to carry out the Joining as quickly as he normally would have.

**xXx**

Grace paced back and forth in the courtyard. The Joining ceremony was taking place with Oghren and Nathaniel and as usual as a none Warden she was not allowed to attend.

"You know Duncan; the kid was technically born a Warden, it seems a bit stupid her not being here."

Duncan pondered the potential loop hole and grinned, agreeing with Danforth. "I'm willing to go with that."

So Grace found herself at the Joining, giving Nathaniel an encouraging smile. Duncan stepped forward. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Grace was perfectly confident that Nathaniel would survive and so it was with horror that she saw him clutch at his throat. Aedan couldn't restrain the whimper that left his lips. Grace darted forward catching Nathaniel as he collapsed to his knees. "Nathaniel you're strong, you're not supposed to die." He gave an agonised gasp.

Nathaniel felt the oddest sensation. He knew he was dying, felt the dark poison flood his veins and he had been found unworthy. His only hope was that his death would be quick. Yet golden light surrounded him and he felt strength return to his body. He opened his eyes staring up at the angel who held him in her arms. "Grace?" He murmured startled.

"Rest Nathaniel." He closed his eyes and drifted. Grace gently laid him on the floor and turned to her father. "This is why we need Avernus's research." She growled angrily. She hesitated suddenly realising that all of the Wardens were just staring at her. "What? I wasn't just going to let him die!"

"How in the Void did you do that?" Gavarth spluttered.

"I just changed the taint like I did with you guys."

"You're something else." Gavarth muttered.

She glanced to her father suddenly worried she had over stepped a boundary. "I couldn't let him die."

"You did nothing wrong." He said softly. "I just never expected someone could be saved at that stage."

"Oh. Well I guess we never know until we try."

"Ahhemm." They turned to Oghren who was thrumming his fingers on the table impatiently. "Can we get on with this?" To Grace's relief Oghren survived without the need for intervention.

**xXx**

When Nathaniel woke he was lying on his bed and Grace was asleep on a chair next to him. He lay still not wanting to disturb her, content to gaze at her. He let his eyes wander over the strands of hair; following the line of her throat, his breath hitching at the material that had slipped baring one shoulder. She sighed in her sleep; her red lips parting, her tongue darting, flicking against her lips. Nathaniel felt his heart pound and his blood flow. He groaned, she was a married woman and he was aroused just at the sight of her. He glanced back and realised she was awake, sinking into her golden eyes.

Grace smiled and helped him to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." He murmured. He caught her hand, his thumb gently caressing her fingers. "Thank you." Grace's smile widened and she flushed slightly. Nathaniel suddenly realised he was cupping her cheek. He bit his lip and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Grace froze startled; his lips soft, gentle, but insistent. In her current state of constant arousal she realised that she wasn't pulling away and was thankful when he pulled back quickly his cheeks flushed. "Sorry." He gasped.

"Wow, Nathaniel if I wasn't married you'd be in trouble."

The tension swept out of him and he laughed at her mischievous grin. "But you _are_ married. Got it."

**xXx**

Several days of Grace's increased desire had Alistair seeking out Zevran and Anders almost in desperation.

"It's not that I don't love it; because well, wow. But I mean Grace is never satisfied these days. Well she is." He amended blushing, "But not for long. I can't keep up with her."

"Perhaps we could help my friend." Zevran giving his cheekiest grin so Alistair would know he was teasing.

"I tried that." He murmured to the astonishment of his two friends. "She's still too upset by what happened at Orzammar." Zevran and Anders took several moments to digest this piece of information.

Anders gently tipped Alistair's head back slightly so their eyes met. "My advice my friend is just enjoy." Alistair's eyes darkened as Anders slowly bent down pressing his lips lightly to his. Alistair sighed into the kiss. He loved his wife above all others, but there was something about Anders that he found intoxicating. Anders pulled back giving him a cheeky grin and settled next to Zevran who had watched the exchange with mild amusement.

"Grace is a passionate women, I believe this is simply an indication that she is starting to let some of her barriers down. This is something to be nurtured and cherished. Not feared and certainly not meant to inspire insecurity." Alistair nodded, acknowledging the wisdom of Zevran's words.

**xXx**

Grace was well aware of Duncan's agitation during the Joining and despite it's positive outcome he still seemed deeply concerned. Grace did not like to pry into her fathers business; but as he moved into pure misery, she thought she would rather take being turned away, then not trying at all.

"Father?" Duncan glanced up at his daughter and realised that his hands were trembling. Grace hesitated a second and then took his hands into hers squeezing gently. "I'm here if you want to tell me what's bothering you."

His face softened into a smile, grateful that his daughter was trying to reach out to him. "I've had word from Denerim. Fergus has found her Grace."

Her mouth opened slightly wondering why if that was true he looked so sad. Her hand moved involuntarily to her mouth as the worst scenario hit her. "Is she..." Grace couldn't finish and her father finally caught up to what she was thinking.

"No, but she is badly injured."

Grace paled, Duncan and Sunshine's relationship had been so intense and she knew how much he missed her. "Father Sunshine needs you; why aren't you on your way to Denerim by now?"

"I can't leave." His voice choked with emotion. "The First Warden's investigation team is due to arrive any day now." Grace knew that Duncan needed to be here for that. "Wynne, the circle mage you met at Ostagar is attending to her. She is unconscious, but stable."

Grace hugged her father. "We'll get you to Denerim soon, I promise."

**xXx**

**_Author Note_**_: The character Sunshine is a creation of Mistress Vo who is currently writing a story entitled The Disreputable Cowgirl. This takes the events I created for Grace and is creating a story based on a relationship between Sunshine and Duncan. From this point I will also include my version of Sunshine in this story. _


	5. Survivors

_**Author Note: **I have made some changes and additions to this chapter, which I hope will help it make more sense. Thanks for reading and your reviews are always appreciated._

**xXx**

Duncan re-read the parchment, the investigation team had been delayed and it would likely be several days before they arrived. He was infuriated by the further delay to his being able to leave for Denerim.

His thoughts took him to Sunshine, the time they had spent in each others arms the night before the final battle. He had convinced himself that he would not survive the encounter with the Archdemon and had begged her to remain out of the fighting, it was bad enough his daughter would be in direct danger without fearing for his lover too. Sunshine had partially agreed to remain out of the main fight, having her own agenda.

Duncan's astonishment at his and Grace's survival was tainted only by the disappearance of Sunshine. His relationship though brief had been intense and he was under no illusion he loved her. He had prayed that wherever she was, Sunshine was safe. He took consolation in the fact that at least now he would not be kept up at night wondering if she was alive.

He decided to put the time to good use and investigate the Knotwood Hills. The Soldiers were in good condition to defend Vigil's Keep and something told Duncan he would need all of his Wardens.

**xXx**

Grace was furious when Duncan told her she was not to accompany them. He had pointed out she was still feeling sick most days and travelling would be uncomfortable for her.

"You mean I'd be a liability." She shot back infuriated and stormed out of the throne room.

"Well that went better then expected." Gavarth muttered. Duncan glanced at him quizzically. "We thought there would be fireworks."

Duncan glanced to Anders. "Can't you do something to help with this sickness?"

"She won't let me." He muttered. "You know how stubborn she can be. She keeps saying she'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Well if she is no better when we get back you have my permission to try and find out what's wrong and _I'll_ deal with the fallout."

**xXx**

Grace swallowed her pride and disappointment to say goodbye as the Wardens left. She had been more upset than she cared to realise as Zevran and Leliana were also accompanying them.

"We'll be back soon."

Grace hugged Alistair tightly. "Be careful."

He smiled and kissed her gently. Shadow and Hunter were also staying with her and both mabari stood at either side of her, noses in her hands. She smiled at them affectionately, Shadow was due any day now and she consoled herself that a litter of mabari pups would certainly make life interesting.

**xXx**

The journey to the chasm was uneventful; either because there was no trouble to be had, or whatever trouble was there, fled from such a large group. The wooden steps leading down the rock face was somehow a little disturbing; causing them all to be wary, the Warden's already feeling the not so distant presence of Darkspawn.

They walked cautiously along the tunnel the steps had descend into, moving to either side of the large columns. Duncan halted the group at the sound of scraping, struggling and frantic panting breaths. They moved stealthily on arriving at the intersection to another tunnel; or possible road, to see a group of Darkspawn dragging a dwarf behind them towards a large gap in the rock face. Her struggles abruptly stopped as her head hit off a large rock. Duncan gave a battle cry and they surged forward, despatching the Darkspawn easily and approaching the stunned dwarf.

"Legion of the Dead." Oghren grumbled, taking in her armour and the brand on her face. The female dwarf groaned and opened her eyes wondering at her change in fortune.

She accepted the offered hand, getting unsteadily to her feet. "I'm Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Might I have your name?"

"Sigrun."

"Sigrun, where are your fellows?"

"Dead most probably; we were foolish, we thought ourselves unbeatable. We were wrong. These things are smart, I never knew that."

"They aren't usually known for their intelligence." Duncan mused, thinking about one Darkspawn in his long distant past. Thoughts of that creature made his skin crawl.

"As foolish as it sounds I have to go back, just in case I'm not the only one who survived."

"We will accompany you."

Sigrun had to admit she felt better with a squad of Grey Wardens by her side. She led them into the twisting tunnels to the pathway leading to Kal'Hirol. Oghren and Gavarth gave low whistles and the rest of the party stared in awe. The lost dwarven city still standing, despite its unwelcome inhabitants. Sigrun kept walking, her grief at the slaughter she had run from making her limbs leaden. The sound of fighting up ahead had them all breaking into a run and they saw a single male dwarf fighting off a swarm of grub like creatures. Huge, slimy white bodies slithered across the ground. The Wardens wasted no time in destroying them.

The solitary dwarf turned and glared at Sigrun, eyeing the Wardens suspiciously. He had hair as red as Oghren's, his beard tied into a single neat plait. Around his right eye was his brand, a curious series of lines enhancing his fierce blue eyes. He was muscled, clearly a warrior and his face had laughter lines suggesting he wasn't always serious. "Rajack, you alright?"

"Do I bloody look alright! Sod it all woman, you're part of the Legion of the Dead not some scared kid. You don't just get to run away from duty." Sigrun looked close to tears and with a sigh he patted her shoulder. "Never mind kid, a glorious death awaits you somewhere." Sigrun looked dismal. "So." He eyed Duncan. "You a Warden then?"

"I am."

"Good, because there's a nest of Broodmother's that needs destroying. You up for it?"

"A nest? Usually they are solitary."

"Yeh, but these bastards have a new strategy. More Broodmother's packed in means more spawn at hand faster, which means bigger army."

Duncan paled. "Then I suggest we move."

Rajack smiled. "I like the way you think."

**xXx**

Through secret passages, long forgotten tunnels and caverns teaming with Darkspawn they made their way further into the bowels of the dwarven city. The Wardens were unnerved when they realised there appeared to be two factions of Darkspawn in direct conflict. Duncan held them back giving the Darkspawn time to slaughter each other. The Wardens taking care of any that survived.

The new Darkspawn they encountered when first meeting Rajack, they quickly realised were simply the larval form of something equally disgusting and very dangerous. They changed quickly into a form that had increased agility and were certainly more powerful then their larval form. However, their final transformation was the most terrifying. Claws as long and sharp as the blades the Warden's carried reflected in the dim light of the caverns they searched. Bodies now encased in a protective layer that was not unlike armour and with a speed that left the Warden's astonished. They had to change tactics over and over to compensate for the increased agility and protection afforded by their adult form. Yet they still had vulnerabilities, which the Wardens targeted with great efficiency.

Duncan's heart froze as they walked cautiously towards a larger cave, peering in. His memories took him back to Caridin in the Deep Roads, but what they faced now was unlike the golems they had faced then. The huge monstrosity before them stood at least twelve feet tall and was just as broad, it's rocky body on fire. Correction, it looked like it was made of lava. A Darkspawn stood beside it, Duncan fleetingly wondering how he could stand the heat and locked eyes with the Warden Commander.

"You be coming here to me! It is a good day. You will be dying now and the dragon will be ours."

Duncan frowned; slightly unnerved that the Darkspawn was talking to him, though this was not his first encounter with a talking Darkspawn, so he was less shocked than the others. "What dragon?"

"I be The Lost. I am of The Mother. We already approach the Keep of the Vigil." Duncan gave a sharp intake of breath. "The dragon will be ours, we will not be allowing the Architect to have her."

In that one instant all but Sigrun and Rajack knew that he meant Grace. Duncan couldn't breath, he had left her there alone. Even with soldiers they couldn't defend against an army hell bent on getting to her. The noise that left his throat was a primal roar

The lava golem was a real nasty piece of work and Anders found himself in demand from all sides.

"We are never leaving Grace behind again." He yelled furiously. No one argued. Duncan had gone straight for The Lost. He was a fearsome fighter and Duncan found himself pushed back again and again. An image of Grace; her lifeless body in some cavern, or worse yet transformed into a Broodmother tormented him and with a burst of desperation, he drove his sword through The Lost's throat, twisting the blade and taking its head from its shoulders.

The heat emanating from the lava golem prevented the Warden's from getting too close. Anders drained yet another lyrium potion and exhausted himself as he froze the creature, sinking to his knees barely able to move. It was enough, the Wardens acting as one attacking in the same instant, the golem shattering beneath the force of their assault.

**xXx**

The group were torn, they had to destroy the Broodmother's but they needed to get back to Grace.

Leliana cleared her throat. "Whatever happens, Grace would be the first to condemn us if she knew we didn't finish what we came here to do."

Alistair was leaning against the wall, pale and shaking. "She's gone from one danger to the next." He whispered. "Why does it always have to be her?"

Zevran gripped his arm tightly. "Grace is unusual, no. That fact alone was always likely to make her a target, but she is stronger than we sometimes give her credit for my friend."

Alistair looked at him bleakly. "How much can one person take before they break?" Zevran fought against his own fears, consoling words fleeing. Anders remained silent, locked in his own dark thoughts.

**xXx**

Bloodied and battle weary they pressed on. The corridor narrowed with only enough room for two a breast and they found themselves lashed at by vicious tentacles, a sure sign the Broodmother's were close. They hacked their way through to the room at the end of the corridor. Thick pink webbing covered the floor and was crawling up the walls. They peered into the large pit at the centre.

"The nest." Rajack commented.

Alistair glanced up at the huge cube suspended above the pit. "What idiot would put them under whatever the hell that is." Alistair muttered. "Not that I'm complaining." He added hastily. "We break the chains, no more Broodmother's." The Warden's grinned in unison.

"Move out." Duncan yelled.

They split into four groups, one person to destroy the chain with two others to defend them against the tentacles that were trying to stop their efforts. It was brutal, but effective and as the huge weight dropped there was an awful squelching noise and silence fell.

There was no rest; no time for congratulations, they headed back for the surface and Vigil's Keep, Rajack and Sigrun accompanying them.


	6. Secrets Uncovered

_**Author Note: **I have made some changes and additions to this chapter, which I hope have improved it. Thanks for reading and your reviews are always appreciated_

**xXx**

Grace held Aurora protectively in her arms; her heart thumping wildly, her throat dry, struggling to keep her terror at bay and keep her shield around them. Everyone in the Keep had been herded into the courtyard. Grace glanced at the Darkspawn wondering how many she could take out before they were overwhelmed.

The leader stepped forward looking at her. "I be The Withered. You will be coming with us."

Grace paled. There were times when she had been brave; reckless, fierce, but right now she wanted to crawl under a bed and hide from the monsters. Although she had managed to encompass many in the shield there were still many others held by the Darkspawn. She cried out as with a signal from the talking Darkspawn a sword was drawn across the throat of a captured soldier, his lifeless body thrown to the ground.

"Come and we will not be killing these others. She seeks to end you and He would not see you perish from her hand."

Grace felt sick to her stomach; felt her body tremble, but staring down at her stepdaughter she knew if she had to die for her to live then so be it. The death at the hands of one Darkspawn was equal to that of another. She kissed Aurora and handed her to Varel. Turning to Hunter and Shadow, she gave them strict instructions to stay with the child. No amount of whining, or growling changed her mind.

"Grace you can't." Varel's voice was shaking with panic, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"And what's the alternative?" She didn't try to hide her tremble, the tears that gleamed in her eyes. "Tell Alistair I love him and tell my father I'm sorry." Almost as an after thought she took her wedding ring from her finger and passed that too, to Varel. He stared at her understanding. "I wont have this tainted, or destroyed." She said fiercely. "Give it to Alistair and if I somehow get out of this tell him I want it back." She tried to smile; but failed miserably, giving a choked sob. For a moment she couldn't move; frozen by her own terror, her breath coming out in short gasps. "Stop being a coward Grace." She whispered to herself.

Varel caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "Of all the things you are Grace, a coward is not one of them."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she managed a smile. "Do you think the Maker will accept me by his side?" Her voice shook, it was almost a plea. She assumed she would be on rocky ground given her parentage and imagined being shunned and wandering the fade for eternity.

Varel pulled her close his own body shaking. Grace gave a weak smile as he gently brushed away her tears with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. "He'd be a fool not to."

She steeled herself and stepped out of the shield. The Darkspawn began to withdraw. Grace glanced back, the horror struck faces of those left behind haunting her. Aurora's wails at her departure breaking her heart.

**xXx**

As the Warden's and companions returned to the Keep they saw the Darkspawn attacking the walls and felt a sense of relief that they were not yet breached, although much damage had been done. They were in time after all.

The creatures seemed too preoccupied with breaching the walls; to pay too much attention to their attackers and fell to their blades and magic surprisingly easily, which was something of a relief to the Wardens who were exhausted.

Duncan was the first to enter the Keep; swiftly followed by his fellows who were somewhat surprised by the pale, sombre faces that greeted them. There were no cheers of victory, only a fearful silence with no-one meeting their eye. Duncan took one look at Varel and knew that somehow they were too late.

**xXx**

"She did what!" Alistair yelled. Pacing the throne room in a rage, staring uncomprehending at the ring in his hand.

Anders had sank to his knees in despair, Zevran shaking violently next to him. Duncan was ashen faced being held up by Danforth and Nathaniel, their eyes wide in shock. Oghren and Gavarth pale and grim faced, Aedan comforting Leliana as she sobbed. Rajack and Sigrun stood off to the side watching their new companions in uncertainty.

"She felt it was the only way. They would have killed us all, including your daughter. We didn't stand a chance, they appeared inside the Keep itself. Grace herself only felt them at the last moment, it was as though they were shielded from her. Those you killed arrived some time later. I thought there would be nothing left of us."

Alistair halted his fierce pacing, covering his face with his hands. Anders wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. "We'll get her back." His words spoken as much for himself as the man in his arms.

**xXx**

Grace had no idea how long they walked through seemingly endless tunnels. She had long since stopped trying to memorise their route, all of the tunnels looked the same to her. The Darkspawn hemmed her in on all sides, although none touched her. It was terrifying to be so close to the creatures. She had considered trying to kill as many as possible and fleeing, but the thought that they would return to the Keep before the Wardens had returned stayed her hand. She was finally put into a cell and left.

Grace tried to make sense of her situation. Why did they want her and not a Warden? Had they mistaken the taint in her? A terrifying thought crossed her mind making her knees buckle, low moans escaping her mouth as she clutched her arms around her. Of all her experiences in the Deep Roads the one that lingered was the threat of becoming a Broodmother. She began to shake violently, was that the fate that awaited her? Was that why they hadn't killed her, they intended to make more powerful Darkspawn from her. She wept as she imagined her transformation; seeing the recognition in Alistair's eyes, as Oghren had when seeing Branka and his sword removing her head. She let out a low wail. If she had felt terror before, it was nothing to the sensation that gripped her body now.

Her breathing sounded harsh, fractured to her ears as two Darkspawn approached the cell. They opened the door and motioned for her to follow them. Grace drew her energy to her; determined that if it was her fate to die in this place, she would take as many of the bastards as she could with her.

**xXx**

Grace stood before the Darkspawn she recognised as the Architect and waited. He seemed to be listening to something, his body swaying slightly. "Such beautiful music." He whispered. "I never understood until now." She frowned hearing nothing; stepping back as he advanced towards her, her back hitting stone, his hand resting on her stomach. "Such beautiful music." He murmured again.

Grace gulped back the fear. "What music?"

"Your music and the music of the child."

That apparently she had music barely registered. "The child?"

He looked at her quizzically. "The child within you. The child who will free us all."

Grace stared at him long after he had withdrawn to the other side of the room shuffling papers. Her heart pounded in her chest; its noise filling her ears, her body trembling. She remembered the pain from Flemeth's energy blast aimed at her stomach during their fight; what she assumed was a the trick of the light on Mother Airana's eyes as for a brief instant she saw gold, her wedding night on the eve of battle, pain as Alistair killed the Archdemon, his survival and her nausea.

"I'm_ pregnant_!" She whispered, more to herself then expecting any answer from the Darkspawn that watched her. _It was never her, it was me! How could I have been so stupid. I'm going to kill Flemeth. I'm going to rip out her heart_. She realised the Architect had been talking for some time.

"I do not seek to rule my brethren. I seek only to release them from their chains. I will remove the child and use its essence to free them."

Grace looked at him startled. Her horror that she was carrying a child with the soul of an old God vanished. Whatever this child was, it was part of her and Alistair and she would die before it was harmed. She covered her stomach with her hands. "Stay the hell away from me."

**xXx**

The blast she had created was enough to enable Grace to put distance between herself and the Architect. She incinerated any Darkspawn she came into contact with, which was increasing as she lost herself in the caverns and interconnecting tunnels.

She ran into a large cave and cried out in alarm. It was the end of the line, there was no other exit and she could feel the Darkspawn massing behind her. She sank to her knees in the furthest corner, hugging her stomach as she rocked whispering over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She felt the Architect approach and looked up. His liquid eyes staring at her uncomprehending. It took a breath, a curious sucking noise rolling around its mouth. "There is no escape. You must comply."

Grace rose to her feet, her fear overridden by anger. She nurtured it; the emotion that kept her going, that helped her face the impossible. It rolled through her body making her blood tingle. She felt the flush stain her cheeks and realised her hands were already fists. "I wont let you hurt my child!"

The Architect sighed. "I have no choice."

Grace thought of Alistair and pulled the image of him tight to her heart. He was her shield, her strength when she had nothing left. _Maker let me see him one last time._ She prayed silently. The Darkspawn were moving towards her and she took her time; conserving her energy, wishing briefly she had her staff. She froze the first row, shattering them with a rock barrage. She sent fire and electricity into their midst. She grabbed them in invisible hands and tore them apart, or threw them against walls and still they came on, relentless. No matter how many she killed there were more to take their place. Grace felt tears of panic flow down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she stood her ground, she would not comply.

**xXx**

The sound of fighting reached the Wardens as they raced on through dark tunnels. Darkspawn corpses littered the halls and that gave them hope that Grace still lived.

"That's my gal." Oghren grinned. "Give em hell."

A primal scream echoed in the tunnel, a cry born of fear and pain and rage. Alistair and Anders were thrust back into their memories of Ostagar and Grace's screams as she was subjected to the Rite of Tranquillity. Adrenalin surged through them as they sprinted towards the sound.

They ran into a large cavern and stared stunned. The stone floor was a seething mass of Darkspawn dead and injured. Grace was at the far side; exhausted, but with that fierce determination that only meant one thing, she was very, very angry. She was struggling against invisible bonds, tears of rage streaming down her cheeks.

"This could have been so simple." The Architect said in his strange sucking voice. "All I want is the essence of the child, you would have been unharmed."

Grace closed her eyes forced her exhausted body to plunder its last reserves and shattered the bonds trapping her, hurtling the Architect against the wall. "Over my dead body." She yelled. She summoned fire to her hands. "Maker, after all the shit I've put up with in this world I'm asking you to give me a break and get me out of here." She heard the clank of metal on stone and glanced towards the noise. Her face flashed through a variety of emotions; disbelieving, stunned, joyful as she saw her husband, her father and her friends. She glanced slightly upwards, "Umm, thanks." before hurling her fire, making the Architect scream in pain.

The Wardens darted towards him as he vanished in a blue swirl of light, but more Darkspawn took his place. Grace was too exhausted to fight any more and had sank to her knees. The fight was relatively brief. The Darkspawn retreating, the Architect not wishing to take the chance of the child being harmed before he could perform the procedure.

Only when it was over did they finally registered the words of the Architect, glancing at Grace in a mixture of surprise and concern. Alistair sank to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Grace clung to him, sobbing in relief. "Next time you lot go gallivanting don't even think of leaving me behind." She muttered through her tears. Alistair hugged her tighter; his own cheeks wet with tears, his mind spinning wondering if she was pregnant. "Alistair?"

"Yes my love."

"Can I have my ring back?" He gave a laughing sob and to her surprise and delight slipped the ring back on her finger. "Wow, you are real." She murmured.

He lifted her into his arms, well aware she was unable to walk. "Lets get you home."

She nestled close and sank into an exhausted sleep. Anders moved next to Alistair, his eyes seeking permission. Alistair nodded and they watched as Anders gently placed his hand on her stomach. Grace shifted against his magic; automatically defending against any potential intrusion, or threat. Anders grinned, clasping Alistair's shoulder. "Guess who's going to be a father again."

**xXx**

Grace lay curled up in the warm bed; hugging her stomach, feeling the steady beat of the life within her. _I'm a child of a Warden and a Goddess and I didn't turn out so bad. Neither will you_. She sank into a deep sleep; dreaming of a beautiful boy who held her hand and soothed away her fears, his golden eyes gazing at her with pure love.


	7. First Warden Cometh

_**Author Note:** I have made some quite extensive changes / additions to this chapter. I think it sounds a lot better and hopefully you will agree, I look forward to getting your comments / views. Your reviews are always appreciated. _

**_Warning - sexual content._**

**xXx**

It had been three days since Grace's rescue and she had slept two of them. She looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her stomach. She could feel the life within her; but as yet there was no visible sign, despite being nearly four months pregnant. Anders had confirmed the baby was healthy and that was what counted. Her child; Alistair's child, with the soul of Urthemiel. She had told no-one and she knew she would take the knowledge to her grave. She would guide her son, he was a part of Alistair and surely that counted for a lot. She smiled and closed her eyes imagining what it would be like to hold him in her arms. She sighed as arms wrapped around her waist and Alistair kissed her neck gently.

"You look happy." He whispered.

She looked at him then, her eyes searching his. "I know we didn't plan this..."

He silenced her with a kiss. "I've never been happier." He murmured, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Are you going to tell me how you found me, or was it really divine intervention?"

Alistair grinned. "Maybe Anders should explain." She stared at him curiously, but allowed him to tuck her back into bed while he went in search of Anders.

**xXx**

Grace was sleeping again when they returned. Zevran lounged on the chair next to her, content simply to drink her in with this eyes.

"I never thought it would be possible, but she looks more beautiful then ever." Anders murmured; stretching out on the bed careful not to disturb her, Alistair curling against her on the other side. "I miss this." Alistair looked up not sure what he meant. "I miss us being together; the four of us, no judgements, just loving each other." Anders voice was soft, longing.

Zevran moved onto the large bed snuggling up to his lover. "As do I." He murmured. Alistair lowered his eyes, unwilling to show just how much he yearned for them to be together. That night in Orzammar had deeply affected them all, leaving them feeling as though they were denying a part of their soul.

Grace sighed deeply and opened her eyes, widening slightly at Anders and Zevran snuggled together on her bed. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes." She mumbled, pulling Alistair with her and nestling closer to Anders. She listened to the mages heart speed up, pounding in his chest. She drifted again, aware of a whispered conversation that made no sense and a soft voice that pulled her deep into herself.

**xXx**

When Grace woke Alistair and Zevran were sleeping; Anders was running his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the curls. Grace reflected silently on their relationship. Each of the three men were a part of her heart. Here with them she felt safe, in their arms she felt loved and protected. With each kiss and caress the awful events of the past paled and she felt cleansed and whole.

Grace gazed into Anders eyes, a swell of love welling in her heart and she caught his hand and brought it to her mouth making a whimper of desire leave his lips. Zevran and Alistair stirred at the noise. She smiled as Alistair gently kissed her neck and shoulders, leaning back into his protective arms. Her eyes drifted to Zevran who watched her curiously, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"I really haven't thanked you for rescuing me." She murmured.

Alistair could sense the smile playing on her lips and muffled his moan into her hair as desire moved through him. Anders sought her lips hungrily, any restraint he had managed to build up crumbling. She moaned into his kiss as his hand pressed firmly against her back coaxing her near to him. His lips sought her throat, her head arching back as his hand gently caressed her breast. His tongue swirled against her ear, his body aching at her whimper. He caught her lips again; his tongue gliding into her mouth, his kiss intoxicating.

Grace felt the rush of desire; the fleeting thought that she shouldn't do this, drowned by her physical and emotional need to be with the men she loved. Anders was pulling her to her knees and Alistair was slowly removing the material of the nightshirt she was wearing, his lips following the material as he worked it down her body. Grace's fingers dancing against Anders chest beneath his tunic; running softly across the muscles of his stomach, her eyes darkening with need. She had a second moment of doubt; the thought of her father's disapproval fierce, but she needed this, she needed them.

Zevran sensing her tension gently pressed his lips to her stomach. "Only as much as you want my love." He whispered. She allowed Zevran to lower her back onto the bed, closing her eyes as his skilful tongue elicited soft moans from her. She felt Anders move from her side and opening her eyes her breath caught as he pressed Alistair against the bed.

Anders claimed Alistair's mouth in a deep kiss that left both men breathless, their lips lingering as they gazed at each other with utter devotion. Alistair gave a soft growl as Anders gently nipped the skin of his throat, his tongue swirling against the tender skin, slowly exploring his way down the broad chest that held such delight for him. His fingers nimbly undid the ties of Alistair's breeches, smiling as he felt fingers wind into his hair. Alistair cried out as Anders hot mouth enveloped him; forcing himself to remain still, his hands moving to clutch the bedsheets fearing he would grip Anders too tightly. His moans grew steadily louder, his command of himself lost. His eyes flared open as he felt Zevran's hot lips trail across his, whimpering as Grace clasped his hand, drawing a finger into her mouth. Alistair shuddered, every touch sensitised almost beyond endurance as Anders and Grace trickled their magic through his body. Zevran chuckled until Alistair gripped the back of his neck drawing him deeply into a kiss; his tongue tingling with the magic swirling through him, making Zevran exclaim in surprise. Alistair gave a hoarse shout as his body could hold back no longer, his eyes squeezing shut as his body arched, vaguly aware of Anders moan of pleasure. Alistair lay trembling; his breath sounding harsh to his ears as Anders slowly moved up his body, licking his lips looking absurdly pleased with himself.

Grace gave in to her arousal, could no longer deny the need that had haunted her since Orzammar. "Zev please." She gasped; her body shaking, her moan muffled by Zevran's lips. She whimpered beneath him, her kisses frantic as she pulled her legs around his hips. Zevran shuddered at the new depth this created. Zevran moaned into her ear as he ran his tongue against the lobe, his hot breath making her shudder. Grace gazed at him; her cheeks flushed, her body responding to the slightest touch of his hands as they slipped down her ribs, pulling her thighs slightly higher, making her cry out at the increased sensation. She clung to him; her nails biting into his back, drawing him as close to her body as she could. She tightened around him; her body arching, their cries of pleasure merging as they reached their climax together. Zevran kissed her lovingly his fingers caressing her cheeks, brushing back her hair as they continued to kiss until the pounding of their hearts eased. Zevran collapsed beside Alistair smiling as the larger man pulled him tight against him, nuzzling his neck.

Anders was gently kissing his way up Grace's body, grinning as he felt her respond to his touch. She pulled Anders to her, pressing him against the sheets and kissing down his body, her lips lingering at the scar on his chest. Grace flicked her tongue against him before the hot wetness of her mouth drew him in. He clutched the sheets and gave a whimper of frustration as she brought him almost to the point of climax and stopped. He gasped as she slowly moved up his body; guiding him into her tight heat, her head arched backwards as she ground against him. Anders ran his fingertips over her soft skin, caressing her hips; her stomach, her breasts. Her whimpers of delight making him thrust upwards, as he gripped her hips. Grace glanced to Alistair and Zevran who were kissing passionately, their hands eager to be reacquainted with the flesh beneath them, her body tightening in response.

"Maker, Grace stop I'm going to..." She covered Anders mouth with her own, shuddering as he climaxed, crying out as her body pulsed with her own pleasure. She lay against him until her heartbeat returned to normal. His arms tight around her. "I love you." He murmured. Grace smiled and kissed him gently, conveying her feelings with her lips against his.

Smiling she glanced to Zevran who was moaning softly, Alistair's hand moving down his body. Grace gave her husband a wicked grin before shifting slightly running her tongue along Zevran's length even as Alistair began to stroke him, making Zevran's breath hitch in surprise, his eyes closing in bliss. Grace locked eyes with Alistair; whose arousal was painfully prominent, longing in her eyes. He moved behind her as she took Zevran into her mouth; holding her tight to him, Zevran struggling to stop his hips from bucking, gasps of pleasure tearing from his lips. Anders kissed his lover deeply, his hand resting lightly on his hip pressing firmly when Zevran tensed. Grace's moan as Alistair began to thrust sent Zevran over the edge, his body arched back, his lips breaking from Anders for a second and screaming something in Antivan none of them recognised, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Grace moaned loudly as she felt herself tighten, a deep growl rumbling from Alistair's throat at the increased sensation. Grace writhed against him her cries of pleasure enhancing his own. He held her tight, lost in the sensation of her body against his, feeling the swell of her Wild as he gave a final thrust. Her body shattered, their cries intermingling as they collapsed.

Grace lay still, her heart pounding. She was aware of soft kisses; limbs untangling and then being held tightly and she drifted in a wave of complete pleasure, feeling loved and protected. Finally she managed to open her eyes, gazing at her lovers, smiling contentedly. "No matter what happens, I'm not giving this up." She murmured sleepily, her eyes closing missing the grins of her husband and lovers. "And next time you have to make love too, it's not just about me you know."

Anders chuckled, his breath hot on her ear. "What do you think we were doing." His sultry tone making her body shiver.

"You know what I mean." She muttered, pushing him playfully. All three men chuckled, secretly delighted. "So," she murmured, running her fingers down Anders chest. "How did you find me?"

He flushed, his fingers catching her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I followed your energy trail."

She sat up, slightly braced on her elbows and gazed at him startled. "I have an energy trail?"

"I noticed it after Avernus undid the summoning circles. I kept wondering why the demons were so attracted to you. You leave this golden trail wherever you go."

She kissed him gently, too tired to really consider what that meant. "I'm glad you noticed it then."

He grinned. "Me too."

**xXx**

Zevran was softly tracing his fingers over Grace's dragon tattoo. "The design is truly intricate and must have been created by a master."

Grace smiled into the pillow. "I barely remember getting it. I was wallowing in grief and self pity at the time."

Zevran glanced at Anders and Alistair; so rare was it that she shared any feelings, or anything to do with her past. Zevran gently placed small kisses down the neck of the dragon and across it's wings, smiling as Grace sighed contentedly. "Do you remember why you got it?" His gentle question drifting through her mind.

"When my parents and sister were killed..." She sighed in frustration. "When the people I thought were my parents and sister died I went a little off the rails. Surprise, surprise I blamed myself and did a lot of things I probably shouldn't have. Hey, it kinda turns out it was my fault they died." She sighed again at the realisation. She smiled as her lovers immediately wrapped around her seeking to comfort her. "I'm okay." She said gently. "Anyway I'm pretty sure I was drunk at the time, but at least it turned out well. It feels like it's the only part of me that survived coming here." She chuckled at their confused looks. "Well you know the whole sparkle fingers thing..." She wiggled her fingers for emphasis, making them grin. "I came here and everything changed, I changed."

Zevran gently kissed her hip. "It is beautiful." Zevran murmured, "Like you."

Grace smiled and turned slightly so she could look at him. "I'm not really you know, I just have you all spellbound."

Zevran grinned. "Then I am happy to be under your spell." Grace smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"What is it love?" Alistair's gentle voice followed by his arms wrapping around her, sensing her dipping mood. She wanted to tell them she was scared, she wanted to tell them she had no idea how to be a mother and the idea of childbirth terrified her. She was startled to realise she had in fact said it out loud. Alistair was busy murmuring what a wonderful mother she would be and how evident it was in her love of Aurora and Anders was reassuring her he would help with the birth. Zevran was simply watching her a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You are a force of nature. You beat up an Archdemon when he threatened your love, I would not like to be the person who stood between you and your child. It is natural to have fears, but you are surrounded by those who love you. Allow us to support you and there will be no need for fear."

Grace smiled at him warmly and pulled him close; snuggling into his arms, Anders arms curling around him. She kissed him gently and with Alistair curved into her back, his arms around her waist she drifted into sleep.

She awoke with a start less than an hour later her heart pounding. Alistair moved groggily at her side. "What is it love?" His soft voice still enough to stir Anders and Zevran.

"Did you find where the Darkspawn got into the Keep?"

Alistair wrapped his arms around her at the panic in her voice. "Yes; the entrance has been blocked off Grace, we're safe."

She shivered and despite being held in the arms of the men she felt safest with she was unable to get back to sleep.

**xXx**

"Now that's a fine piece of ass." Rajack commented to the Warden's as Grace walked across the throne room, stopping to talk to Varel. He took in the curves of her body, complemented by the dark green robe she was wearing, an unusual style as her shoulders were bare, with the material plunging towards her breasts. Her hair swept down to her waist in a thick mass of curls that shimmered as she moved. "Wouldn't mind introducing her to the Rajack love machine." He ignored Alistair's growl getting into his stride. "She might be human; but she looks bendy, mmm the things I could do."

Alistair clenched his fists trying desperately not to lose control and hit the dwarf. Anders and Zevran's eyes were also darkening in anger.

"Show some respect you son of a nug!" Oghren growled, slapping him on the side of the head.

"Hey!" Rajack rubbed his head crossly. Nathaniel grinned to himself, having wanted to do the same thing himself.

Grace glanced over aware of the commotion and Alistair cringed as she walked over. "Hi, I'm Grace." She said brightly, extending her hand to the dwarf she didn't know.

"Rajack." He said grumpily, shaking her hand while still rubbing his head with the other.

"Nice to meet you Rajack."

He brightened up a little. "So, you got yourself a man?" Oghren growled and Alistair's face turned an interesting shade of red as his temper rose.

Grace leaned towards him well aware he was getting an eyeful of her cleavage. "Occasionally I have three." She said with a mischievous grin. "And I'm very bendy." She walked off leaving her husband, lovers and those standing with them with their mouths open.

"Well I'll be a nug uncle, that's my kinda gal!"

**xXx**

Grace froze half way across the hall, her whole body crawling; she extended out her magic and felt the shifting energy of five Warden's she didn't know, their taint repulsive to her. She snapped back to herself as Duncan rested his hand on her arm. "Grace what is it?"

"I think the investigation team has arrived." He nodded and was surprised when she gripped his arm.

"Be careful, I don't trust them."

"Grace they are Wardens." Duncan wished he had kept his mouth shut when his daughters hands went to her hips and a frown darkened her beautiful features.

"Do I need to remind you Travis is a Warden? Should we forget about the fact that the First Warden neglected to send any help during the blight and was more than happy for the Ferelden Wardens to perish unaided?"

"I had my reasons." The Orlesian accent hit her like venom, making her body shudder. She turned to the man who had spoken. He was as tall as her father and as broad, but his hair was grey, shoulder length and tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were so dark they looked black and she felt the prickle of recent blood magic.

"First Warden." Duncan was flustered, moving forward quickly to greet him. "I did not expect your presence."

The First Warden did not take his eyes from Grace. "How could I stay away when there are such mysteries to unravel!" Grace was more than aware he was undressing her with his eyes and it took all her willpower not to crush him with a rock. He ignored Duncan and moved to Grace. She suppressed the shiver as he took her hand; his lips pressing against her palm, making her skin crawl, her teeth clenching at the slight flick of his tongue. "Such beauty."

"It's an honour." She ground out, leaving him in no doubt that she thought it was anything but.

He smiled, still holding her hand. "Am I right in thinking you are Grace?" He was cunning and she had the awful sensation she was being led to a pit that he was going to push her into.

"I am."

He smiled again, his thumb moving across her fingers. "Delightful. Your power, it is quite ... intoxicating." She bit her lip to suppress the whimper as he lent towards her and took a deep breath inhaling her scent. Grace glared at her father who stared back helplessly. She felt the increased agitation of the Wardens and struggled to maintain her composure. "Duncan I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned this delightful creature is your daughter." Duncan stared at him stunned.

Grace looked at the First Warden sharply. "What makes you say he's my father?" They had all agreed that was one bit of information that would not be shared given the questions that could result.

His grip on her tightened. "Travis was very informative." Danforth gave a low moan of frustration.

Grace smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid Travis is mistaken. My parents were killed nearly two years ago now and although Duncan has perhaps taken on a father like role, he is not my father." The half lie made her heart ache.

"I see."

"Might I ask what else he told you?"

The First Warden leaned in close, bringing his lips to her ear. "He believed you to be an abomination, but a conversation with his brother alerted him to your true nature."

"His brother?" Danforth gave another moan and she glanced over surprised as he sank into a chair, covering his face with his hands. _Oh you have got to be kidding me_.

The First Warden's hand cupped her cheek, his lips moving closer to hers. Anders gripped Alistair's arm as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. "You're not quite human, are you Grace?" His eyes drinking in her lips.

"First Warden," She said softly, "I am most certainly human and if you don't get out of my personal space, I will force you out." Their eyes met and she saw the venom in them.

He moved back giving a short bow. "Spirited." Grace's heart was pounding as he turned to Duncan. "Have someone show us to our quarters. I would speak to the so called Hero of Ferelden within the hour." Alistair, Anders and Zevran darted forward dragging Grace backwards. His comment about Alistair had been the final straw and lightening crackled wildly at her fingertips. He glanced at her smiling. "Delightful."

**xXx**

Grace glared after him as he swept out of the room. Her husband and lovers slowly released her as Duncan approached. "Grace."

"I know, no electrocuting the First Warden." She rubbed her neck and glanced at the floor.

Duncan raised her eyes to his. "Maybe this time I'd make an exception."

Grace grinned and turned to Danforth who was still sitting with his head in his hands. She approached him cautiously and sank to her knees. "Thank you."

Danforth looked up startled; of all the things he thought Grace would have said, that was not one of them. "I don't understand."

She squeezed his hand affectionately. "Defending me against your own brother must have been difficult."

Danforth ran his hand through his hair, struggling to look at her. "He was being an ass."

"I have to ask, what possessed you to tell him about what I told you? And for that matter when did you tell him?"

Danforth shifted uncomfortably. "He came to the Keep." He winced at Grace's sharp intake of breath. "I figured if I told him what you told us he would finally get rid of his obsession that you're an abomination."

She sighed, sitting on the floor and looking up at him. "Yeh, that worked. Now I have the letch of the century on my tail." She glared at her father and husband. "Thanks for your help with that by the way." Both men looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. "So Travis met up with that idiot and spilled the beans." She glanced at Duncan. "What do we do now?"

"We do what he says." Her father said unhappily.

"Better go to my meeting then." Alistair said grinning.

Grace raised her hand and he pulled her to her feet. She gave him a long, deep kiss that had her father turning away slightly embarrassed. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you." Alistair grinned blissfully. Whatever happened Grace was his and he counted himself the luckiest man in Thedas.

**xXx**

Alistair found himself sitting on the most uncomfortable chair he had ever had the misfortune to sit on and he had sat in some very uncomfortable chairs. The room was barely lit, small and oppressive. The First Warden was leaning against the wall watching him curiously, the irritating man who was built like Danforth that followed the First Warden about like a lapdog was leaning against the door. Alistair swallowed, the situation had gone way past uncomfortable. He pulled on his reserves of polite interest fostered over all the years at court and regarded the First Warden with calm dignity, waiting.

"So Alistair." His Orlesian accent slithered around the room. "You survived."

"Isn't that stating the obvious just a little?"

"My wonder Alistair, is how you survived."

"Beats me; not that I'm not curious, but I'm glad to be alive."

"Yes, of course. I'm sure your wife was also very pleased at your survival."

"I would hope so." Alistair's impatience starting to show. "What do you want First Warden?"

"I want to understand Alistair. The ultimate sacrifice of a Warden has always been necessary to defeat a blight and yet you seem to have avoided that fate."

"I wish I could tell you how, but I have no idea."

"Perhaps your delightful wife can enlighten me."

Alistair growled. "Grace was as surprised as the rest of us that I survived. However it happened it was nothing to do with her."

"Indeed; I have read Duncan's report, but perhaps you could tell me what happened when you struck the killing blow."

Alistair shuddered, it was not something he liked to think about. "There was a light so intense it felt as though it was burning my eyes and I remember thinking I hadn't killed it because it felt as though claws were ripping into my chest. The heat drained from me and my legs would no longer support me. The light, energy; whatever it was blasted out and I lost my grip on my sword. I lost consciousness I think because when I opened my eyes Grace was holding me." His face unconsciously lighting up at the memories of realising he had survived and he and Grace could be together.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably as the First Warden stood behind him resting his hands on his shoulders. He felt the trickle of magic and flinched. It was unlike Grace and Anders magic which was light and warmth, this magic felt dense and cold. "Peace Alistair; all avenues must be investigated, I just want to make sure the Archdemon did not join with you." Alistair shuddered at the thought and submitted.

**xXx**

Duncan watched the First Warden move around the study, running his fingers over the books on shelves before he eventually faced him. "Well Duncan, it seems we have something of a mystery to solve."

"Indeed."

"I sense no 'passenger' with Alistair; and there is no trace of any spell upon him, so I think we can assume he is telling the truth and is unaware of how he survived." The First Warden smiled grimly. "Grace however is another matter."

Duncan had to force himself to remain outwardly calm while inside he seethed. "What makes you say that?" He sat down on the comfortable chair, adding to his relaxed appearance.

"The magic that surrounds her is really quite intoxicating. I have never felt anything like it. However there is a lingering, a hint of blood magic on her."

Duncan shivered, startled that such magic would leave a trace after so long. He relented and explained what had happened with their encounter with the Dalish. The First Warden looked enraptured and he nodded enthusiastically. Duncan was disturbed by how enchanted he seemed. "Despite her protests you are her father are you not." Duncan remained silent. "I will take that as a yes. Tell me Duncan, her magic does not come from you. Who is the mother to such a beautiful creature?"

Duncan met his eyes with anger and frustration. "She was an apostate." He said at last. "It was a brief liaison and she died from the birth. Grace was given into the care of her relatives and I got back to being a Warden." He shrugged as though that settled the matter. It was close enough to the truth for the First Warden not to pick up on the lie.

"Have you not thought to put her through the Joining?"

"I thought of it; but I did not want to risk losing her powers, we were facing a blight after all."

"So your decision was purely practical in that moment."

"Yes."

"And since then?"

Duncan glanced up, suddenly aware the First Warden had a new agenda. "I did not see the need as the blight had ended."

"I see."

**xXx**

The First Warden was surprisingly absent the following day; having locked himself in the study, reading once more through Duncan's reports pre and post the final battle.

Duncan had taken the opportunity to perform the Joining with Rajack and Sigrun who had both survived without Grace's intervention and had been taken to their rooms to recover.

Grace was entertaining Aurora in the throne room, swirling around with her in her arms and singing softly. Alistair watched her utterly content. Apart from the First Warden and the Darkspawn life was pretty perfect. Grace turned startled at the sound of a multitude of small barking noises and Shadow and Hunter wandered into the hall followed by their four pups who as always made a beeline for Grace. She giggled as they jumped around her.

Aurora held out her hands giggling as the puppies sniffed her. One of the male pups suddenly seemed fascinated with Aurora and she with him. Grace grinned recognising that they were imprinting on each other. The puppy sat down wagging his tail, gazing up at Grace expectantly. The Wardens's watched their interaction in fascination.

"Strider?" The puppy gave a whine and Aurora huffed. "Okay, what about Bracken?" The puppy wined again and Aurora squirmed crossly. "Well if you wont tell me your name how am I supposed to know it?" The puppy lay down staring at her miserably. "Okay, you both like stars right?" The puppy barked happily and Aurora giggled. "How about Sirius then? It's the brightest star in the sky on Earth and is called the 'dog star'. The puppy ran about the room chasing his tail happily and Aurora clapped her hands.

Grace's sigh of relief turned into a groan as the three other puppies sat in front of her. She glanced at Alistair who burst out laughing. She stuck out her tongue, which just made him laugh harder. Thankfully the other puppies were a little easier to name. The smallest female pup accepted Phoenix as her name. She refused to leave Grace's side.

"Hey how come you get two mabari?" Anders teased.

She had stared at him startled. "It isn't me she's imprinting with." That surprised them all, but somehow made Grace feel better about the child growing within her. The final male pup accepted Sagitta (The Arrow) and the female accepted Amitola (Rainbow).

"They are wonderful names." Leliana giggled as the puppies raced passed her.

Grace smiled; her face becoming reserved as the First Warden drifted passed the door, his eyes boring into her. Grace shuddered and turned away, wishing he would hurry up and leave.

**xXx**

Grace was repulsed by the First Warden. His sneaky nature rolled off him in waves; but even if that had not been the case, the fact that he had given them no aid in the blight was enough for Grace to distrust him. During the evening meal she was aware of his constant gaze on her. Glancing at him she saw the same look Zathrian had given her, hunger. Grace forced away the image of the blade sliding down her arm and turned away, Leliana helpfully talking to her to distract her.

The First Warden approached her after the meal, guiding her away from her fellows. "What do you want First Warden?" His hooded eyes regarded her coldly, he reminded her of a snake and her body screamed caution.

"I want to know how your husband survived the final blow."

"That's something we would all like to know!" A flush rose to her cheeks at his intense stare.

"I believe you know more than you are saying. I believe you found a way to save your husband. Blood magic perhaps?"

Grace glared fiercely, the pain of Cullen's death hitting her as though it had just happened. The memory of the blade sliding down her arm, of her blood literally being pulled from her body. She shivered pushing back her tears and drawing instead on her anger. "I have never used blood magic." She snarled, "If I had found a way to save Alistair I would have used it, but I didn't have a way. I thought I'd lost him!" Her pain evident in her voice.

He gripped her arm holding her tight, while his other hand pushed the material of her sleeve up her arm. "Such a beautiful scar." He was licking his lips. "The trace of magic used still lingers. It is intoxicating."

Grace felt sick and yanked her arm away. "There is nothing beautiful about this scar and the magic that lingers is abhorrent."

"Come now it cannot be so abhorrent, by all accounts you gave yourself willingly enough."

Grace gazed at him stunned. Her reply came out as barely a whisper. "I was trying to save someone's life."

"Ah yes Cullen." His face twisted slightly. "A Templar."

Grace felt the heat rise in her at his tone of distaste. "Cullen was a good man, a good Warden. A friend."

The First Warden actually laughed. "A mage and a Templar friends, I think not."

"And why not. Just because you can't see past your own robes!"

He gripped her arm again his own face twisted into a snarl. "You need to learn some respect."

"Respect for you! You'll be waiting a long time. Respect is earned, not given simply because of rank." She tried to pull her arm away, but his grip tightened.

"It's time someone taught you some manners."

Grace felt the magic snake along her arm seeking out the scar, her cry of alarm had the Wardens turning startled. Grace felt a surge of energy move through her, radiating out towards the First Warden and realised he was on his back several feet from her.

The First Warden got to his feet hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Your daughter has quite the temper." He hissed as Duncan crossed the room to them; everyone else was stunned, unsure whether to approach, or stay where they were.

"It is never without reason." Duncan shot back, pulling Grace back slightly. She felt a warm glow as her father defended her.

"I think perhaps your judgement is somewhat coloured in regards to your daughter. I hear she was also present for the Joining, yet is not a Warden herself. Perhaps you are no longer fit for Command."

White heat rose in Duncan; Grace gasped in shock and the Wardens surged forward angrily defending their Commander. The First Warden held up his hands. He moved out of the room his entourage following him. Duncan realised Grace was shaking and rubbing the scar on her arm.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

Grace rubbed her forehead and sighed. "He thinks I'm why Alistair is still alive."

Her husbands arms encircled her stomach and kissed her neck. "He said as much when I had my interrogation."

Duncan looked up sharply. "He said he was interviewing you."

"Yeh; sure, it that's what you want to call it."

"Grace; you didn't knock the man on his back for that, did you?" Aedan was looking at her in concern.

Grace was squirming and unable to look at them. Alistair pulled her firmly back against his chest. "He made reference to my scar and how it came about. He was...well...derogatory about Cullen." She heard Anders sharp intake of breath. She looked at Duncan. "The magic that lingers in the scar is awful; it's like an itch that never goes away, but he acted as though it was something to be treasured." She shivered. "He's dangerous."

"He'd have to get through me to get to you." Alistair muttered with a growl.

She smiled and turned in his hold, kissing him gently. "My hero." She murmured; he groaned, but smiled.

They heard footsteps as the First Warden re-entered the hall. He looked directly at Duncan, his face hard. "If you wish to keep your Command Duncan, you will put your daughter through the Joining." He walked slowly out of the hall, smiling smugly. One way or another he was determined to have Grace under his control.

Grace stared at Duncan horrified. The hall was silent all Grace could hear was the pounding of her heart and her hands moved instinctively to her waist in a gesture of protection. Flemeth's words echoing in her mind that the two taints could not exist together.

Duncan bowed his head in defeat. "I had a good run." He said softly. A moan escaped Grace's lips and he held her tightly. "It's okay." His hands caressing her back in gentle, but firm motions.

Grace's mind shot ahead; wild scenarios playing out in her head, rejected as quickly as they surfaced. Taking a steadying breath she looked to her father. "The simplest way out of this is to tell him I'm pregnant and I'll take the Joining after I've given birth. That will give me time to figure out how to survive having both taints within me."

"No." Duncan muttered angrily.

"I changed the taint for Nathaniel when it would have killed him, what's to say I couldn't do the same for me and I've already survived the taint once." Her eyes showed the terror her tone managed to mask.

"That is not something I wish repeated. I wouldn't risk you before and I wont risk you now, especially now. The simplest option is to stand down as Commander."

"No." Grace yelled furious. "Not because of me! Damn it." Duncan's heart broke as she burst into tears, Alistair hurrying to comfort his wife. "Why do the people I love suffer because of me." She sobbed into Alistair's chest. "Gavarth's right, I'm nothing but trouble."

Gavarth paled. "That ain't what I've ever meant Grace." He said gently.

"But it's true. I have all this bloody power and still people die; people get hurt, because maniac's like Zathrian and the First Warden want what I have. Maker I'd just give it to them if I knew how." The Warden's stood about awkwardly as Alistair gently tried to sooth her, but she was working herself up into a storm.

Duncan pulled her into his arms, forcing her to look at him. "You are the best thing in my life and if I have to give up Command to ensure you're safe you bet I will. You have got to let go of the burden's you carry. You can't save everyone and you can't heal everyone." He raised his hand as she started to speak. "You have amazing powers Grace, but you can't put that kind of pressure on yourself. You're a wild reckless spirit and that's how you've survived, but it's not just you now. I'd like to see my grandchild healthy and happy and I'd give up any Command for that."

Grace just stared at him; all the difficulties of their relationship melted away and she realised in that one moment how much she loved him. Grace allowed her heart to open to him, he had never raised a hand to her and she would find a way to protect him. "I love you." She whispered, moving into his chest.

Duncan trembled, it was the first time she had said those words. "I love you too."

**xXx**

Grace paced her bedroom that night as Alistair slept. Zevran and Anders were keeping a slight distance not wanting to give any more fuel to the First Warden. She slipped out and walked along the battlements as she often did when unable to sleep. Her heart was aching and for once the stars brought her no comfort, they seemed cold and unforgiving.

"I thought you might be here."

Grace looked up startled and smiled as Nathaniel sat next to her. "Just getting some air."

The rogue stared at her in concern. "It's the middle of the night." He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her and Grace suddenly realised how cold she was. She smiled at him gratefully and frowned as he shivered. She created a small ball of flame that hovered just in front of them, but radiated out a gentle heat. Nathaniel smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. Anyway, how did you know I'd be here?"

He flushed slightly. "You can never sleep when something upsets you. I've seen you up here often."

Grace gazed at the stars, pondering his words. "Are you my secret guardian, or are you troubled and I've inadvertently stolen your spot?"

He gave a low chuckle. "Perhaps a bit of both." He conceded. "You know we all care about you."

Grace glanced at Nathaniel; the attraction between them was growing, despite their efforts to ignore the pull to each other. "Nathaniel I..."

He gently held her hand, kissing her palm once. "I would defend you with my last breath." He whispered. "I ask nothing in return. I have your friendship and for that I am grateful." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smiled sheepishly and was a little startled when she gently took his hand into hers, pulling it to her lips.

Grace sent a gentle breath across his hand, his skin immediately sensitised by her touch. He watched as golden energy softly sank into his skin and felt it flow through him infusing his whole body. She pulled back and caressed his cheek tenderly with her fingers. "To keep you safe when you find your father."

Nathaniel gazed at her completely overwhelmed. "Thank you."

They both turned to gaze out over the battlements, at the fertile land and the blanket of stars laid out above them. Grace smiled, they no longer seemed quite so cold.

**xXx**

Grace had a plan; she wasn't sure if she could pull it off, but she was damned if she was going to let her father lose his Command without at least trying. She hadn't managed to tell anyone what she was going to do with her flash of inspiration, but reasoned they knew her well enough to realise the act. She focused some of her energy and changed it's signature to make it appear like the Warden taint. Having Sigrun and Rajack to mimic helped. Grace entered the hall enhancing her energy so the First Warden would notice her.

He stared in surprise and pleasure. "I see you take your duty as Commander seriously." Duncan paled and one by one the Warden's realised she felt similar to Sigrun and Rajack. Duncan's face was a picture of horror and rage wondering how in the Void she had got her hands on the potion and was certain he was going to kill her for risking herself. "I would imagine Duncan if you have any further information you will forward it to us. For now I believe our mystery must remain unsolved. Thank you for your hospitality. Walk me out."

Duncan stormed passed Grace barely looking at her. She sighed and glanced at Alistair who had collapsed in a chair; ashen faced, his eyes dark with pain, putting his head in his hands.

"Alistair." She darted over to him freezing as he looked up, rage in his eyes. Grace had never seen him look so angry at her before and she realised she was trembling. She approached him cautiously and knelt down beside him. Taking his hand she pressed it gently to her heart. "It's illusion Alistair, that's all. I swear I would never risk our child. I just wanted to help my father. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Alistair stared open mouthed as he felt her energy change. The other Warden's murmuring in surprise. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight to him."I love you so much." He gasped, burying his face in her hair. "I can't stand the thought of you risking yourself."

"I'm sorry Alistair, I didn't know if it would work..." She trailed off as her father re-entered the room.

"Are you completely insane." Duncan roared, Grace staring at him worrying at her lip. "Not content with constantly risking your own life, you have to risk the life of your child."

"No, you don't understand I didn't. For Makers sake, think about it. Where would I get the Joining potion from? I don't know where you keep it and I certainly don't know how to make it."

"Which one of you helped her, because she damn well didn't do this on her own."

Grace moved from Alistair trying to placate her father. "No-one helped because there was nothing to help with. Please, let me explain. When would I have done it, I've always been with one of you. I never took the Joining, I just changed my energy to mimic Sigrun and Rajack."

Duncan glared at her; suddenly noticing he could no longer sense the new taint in her, his astonishment registered on his face. "You've pulled some crazy stunts Grace, but this, this..." He couldn't go on, choked with his own emotion.

She reached for his hand; almost afraid he would snatch it away, thankfully he didn't. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "It was a last minute flash of inspiration. This way there was no risk and if it hadn't worked you had deniability. This way you get to keep your Command, which is where you need to be. I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you. And you have to admit, this is probably the least risky action I've ever taken. It's not like I chased an Archdemon as a hawk." She could barely suppress the smile as Danforth groaned at the memory.

"You'll be the death of me woman." Duncan growled.

"Look; I'm not sorry I did it because it got that awful man off our backs, but I do regret my actions hurting you." She glanced to her father suddenly afraid that she had lost him. He was just staring at her and she found it unnerving.

He gently caressed her cheek and smiled. "Sunshine is going to kick your arse."

Grace grinned. "She's welcome to try."

Duncan pulled her close. "Thanks kid." Grace laughed gently; the tension somehow evaporating and Duncan was left wondering what he had done to deserve Grace, his wonderful, astonishing and completely infuriating daughter.


	8. Sunshine On The Horizon

_**Author Note: **__Yet another chapter I felt could do with an overhaul. There are quite a lot of changes / additions, but I believe they improve the chapter. Let me know your thoughts, they are always appreciated._

_**Warning - a small bit of sexual content. **_

**xXx**

Grace quickly pulled on a tunic and breeches she had especially made to avoid looking like a mage. The tunic was an ice blue; loose fitting and comfortable, normal looking in every sense, however within the material were the swirling stitches of a variety of enchantments. Similar enchantments had also been enfolded into the seams of the breeches. The material hummed with magic and she thrilled at the ripples it sent across her skin.

It was almost a week since her capture and she worried that their forced delay would prove detrimental to Sunshine. She quickly looked in on Aurora, her heart swelled with love and she gave the sleeping child a gentle kiss before slipping down to the training yard. She was out of practice with her Tai Chi and decided that given she really should try to be as calm and relaxed as possible through her pregnancy it was a good time to get reacquainted.

It was early morning and no-one was using the training area; which she was grateful for, she needed some time just to be by herself. She took a deep breath and connected with herself, allowing her energy to ground her. She went through a series of warm up movements letting her muscles gently stretch and warm. Eyes still closed she moved in the slow controlled movements that helped the energy to flow through her body, while helping her to focus. She smiled to herself, having forgotten how peaceful this practice made her.

She moved through various forms, her body falling easily into the style. So focused on the actions of her body, Grace was unaware of the audience she was slowly gaining. Not only were the Wardens intrigued by the intricate and graceful moves she was making; but her body was surrounded by a visible film of energy that rippled over her, it's colours a shifting rainbow.

Grace felt the energy build up within her body as it always did, but she was startled to feel the intensity of the energy. It moved through her body like liquid, flowing through her easing the tension of the last few days. The energy she was creating mingled with her magic creating a powerful and intoxicating combination. Grace pulled the energy into a ball at her fingertips; focused, opened her eyes and shot it at the straw dummy. Not surprising the target exploded, along with the section of wall behind it. Grace froze, her eyes wide. "Oops."

**"**Oops!" Grace turned startled to see her father and the rest of the Warden's staring in stunned amazement. She paled and bit her lip in anxiety.

**"**Just shows the shoddy stone craft of these walls." Master Voldrik muttered walking up and inspecting the damage. "Human craftsmanship at it's best, bah!"

**"**Will it be difficult to fix?"

He turned to Grace shaking his head. ** "**Not with the proper material, lass. You did the Keep a favour, might make them realise how much work needs to be done." Grace gave a quick glance at her father and was not at all sure he agreed.

She heard a chuckle of glee and turned to the fast approaching Dworkin Glavonak.** "**If I could bottle you we could show those beasties what for." He said with a grin of approval, giving Grace an affectionate pat on her butt before moving off. Grace wasn't quite sure how to react to that and so just decided to smile.

**"**Is there ever a day you're not causing trouble?" Duncan gave an exaggerated sigh.

Grace actually gave that serious thought, a grin tugging the corners of her mouth.** "**No, don't think so."

Duncan chuckled.** "**What were you doing anyway?"

**"**It's Tai Chi. Helps me to be calm."

**"**By the Ancestors you're powerful enough when you're in a rage, I don't think this place can cope with you being calm." Grace grinned, as Oghren worried at his beard.

**xXx**

As the Warden's dispersed Grace heard a dismal meow sounding out near the wall and she raced over terrified that she had hurt one of the many Keep cats. A tiny ginger kitten was sitting amidst the rubble looking a little startled.

**"**Oh baby girl." She gasped sinking to her knees and holding out her hand. The kitten bounced over to her, it's overly large white paws and tiny body looking comical and wound around her. Giggling she picked up the now purring feline. "I know just who can look after you."

Her eyes searched out Anders who was heading back into the Keep. She hurried after him as he returned to his room. "Hey Anders." He turned startled and smiled as she approached. His eyes locked on the kitten; gently tickling her chin, smiling as the kitten grasped his finger in both paws and began to chew. Grace grinned and handed her over. "I thought maybe you could look after her." Anders smiled widely and pulled her into his room; setting the kitten on the bed, who gazed up at him with sleepy eyes.

**"**What should we call you? Mmm, how about Mistress Purrs A Lot?" Grace couldn't help giggling, which was cut short as Anders pressed her against the door kissing her hungrily. "Thank you." He murmured, his lips caressing her ear.

**"**You're welcome." She breathed softly.

**"**I'm going to miss you while you're in Denerim." His voice was doing delicious things to her senses.

**"**I always miss you when you're not near me." She flushed at the admission and tried to look away.

Anders was having none of it, tilting her chin until she was looking at him. **"**Why is it so hard for you to tell anyone other than Alistair how you feel?"

Grace stared at him startled. Not quite sure how to answer him. ** "**I guess because he married me." She could tell by his look he didn't understand. "He deliberately chose to spend the rest of his life with me, he's not bound to me by blood like my father, or guilt..." She trailed off under Anders frown.

"You think that's why we have what we have?"

Grace flushed, her body trembling desperate for reassurance that it was not in fact the case. ** "**Isn't it?"

Anders kissed her gently; his fingers winding in her hair, moving down her body to her waist pulling her tight to him.** "**I love you Grace." He whispered, his lips barely parted from hers. "Love, pure and simple."

Grace found herself clinging to him.** "**I'm so scared of losing you." She whispered.

**"**I'm yours Grace, until the day I die."

She shook her head gently.** "**It's not fair for you."

He smiled as her fingers gripped into his tunic, as though afraid he would turn away. ** "**Do you see either Zevran, or I complaining?"

Grace gave a gentle laugh.** "**This is so messed up."

**"**I think it's perfect. I get to be with the three people I love most in the world."

Grace pressed close; resting her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. **"**I love you Anders. I've always loved you." Her words were muffled; but Anders heard every word and held her tightly, a happy smile lighting his face.

**xXx****  
**

Grace was packed and ready to leave for Denerim the following morning and was waiting for Duncan by the gate saying her goodbyes. Everyone had assignments and father and daughter would be travelling alone.

**"**Say hi to Sunshine for us." Alistair murmured kissing her gently.

Although he had not wanted to be parted from her, he was glad there would be distance between her and the Darkspawn. Finding her with the Architect still haunted him. He wanted Grace and their child as far away from that particular Darkspawn as possible until they hunted him down. Alistair was determined to be the one to sink his sword into the creature and see the life die in its eyes. Although Denerim had not been the safest place for Grace in the past, Alistair was reassured that with Fergus as King his wife would be safe.

Grace had said a proper goodbye to Alistair, Anders and Zevran in the privacy of their room having no intention of allowing her father to know that the more intimate side to their relationship had resumed. For their part her husband and lovers were just as eager for Duncan to remain unaware.

**xXx**

Duncan and Grace travelled in silence for several miles, each caught up in their own thoughts. Grace still had concerns regarding the First Warden and was convinced they had not heard the last of him. Her mind absorbed with ways to ensure they were protected from him.

Duncan glanced towards his daughter wishing they were closer. Her recent revelations had enabled him to at least understand her a little better, but it was no comfort. She professed to trust him, but her actions never quite mirrored her words. Though he smiled to himself at the length she had gone to, to ensure he remained Commander. She was resourceful; powerful and utterly infuriating and he loved her deeply, though he acknowledged he struggled to show it almost as much as she did. He cursed Flemeth for having taken her away from him; but he thought glumly to himself that had Grace remained in Ferelden, as a Warden he would have had little to do with her.

He envied Alistair his relationship with his daughter and the child that would be his first grandchild. He wanted to share this experience with Sunshine and prayed that Grace would be able to help her. He tried to pull back from putting this expectation on his daughter, but knew that she would hold the same expectation herself.

**xXx****  
**

Fergus himself met them at Denerim's gates, clasping Duncan's hand in greeting and pulling Grace into a hug. He took them to the palace and to Sunshine's room, knowing they would not want to delay.

Grace smiled at Wynne noticing she looked visibly older, pale and exhausted. Wynne smiled as they shook hands and she felt the gentle pressure of the regeneration energy flowing through her body. She patted Grace's hand in thanks and mumbled that she needed to rest.

Duncan was already kneeling at Sunshine's side, holding her hand and whispering to her. Grace glanced at Fergus, nodding as he indicated for her to join him outside.

**xXx****  
**

Fergus ran his hand through his hair. Being so close to Grace was like being bathed in flames; her warmth, her compassion and the undeniable passion that drove her. It reminded him of the man he had been, the man he longed to be again. She made him feel alive; something he had not felt unless in her presence, since the murder of his wife and son. He realised she was gazing at him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

**"**Wynne managed to heal most of her physical injuries, though apparently it wasn't easy." He impulsively took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Be careful Grace, Wynne seems drained from her efforts. I don't want you in any danger while you are under my care."

Grace smiled teasingly.** "**No getting into trouble, I promise."

He laughed gently, realising he was still holding her hand and she hadn't pulled away.** "**You should also be aware that two of the elves from the Alienage are rather attached to her, Zen and Del. Sunshine saved them and the Alienage by her actions. Wynne has managed to get them to go and rest, but they will not leave her for long."

Grace nodded thoughtfully. "I'm assuming you are helping to rebuild the Alienage from whatever damage it suffered."

Fergus groaned.** "**Grace have you ever been in there! The bloody thing should be torn down. It's a travesty. I've been blind to so many things."

Grace smiled, if she didn't already adore Fergus his words would have tipped the scales.** "**You're in a position to change that Fergus."

He nodded.** "**Thankfully!"

**"**Give them their own Bann, a voice in the Landsmeet and get some proper housing set up." Fergus stared at her open mouthed. "What? Fergus if you want change sometimes you just have to grab it by the throat and drag it kicking and screaming. The elves have as much right to a voice in the Landsmeet as anyone else." She narrowed her eyes. "Or don't you agree."

Fergus flushed in shame.** "**If I'm honest I had not considered it."

**"**Well you should give it some serious thought." He nodded; giving a deep sigh, keeping his gaze from her.** "**Fergus?"

He sighed and finally released her hand leaning back against the wall.** "**I'm expected to find a wife." When he didn't say anything further Grace leaned against the wall; resting her head on his arm, unaware of the shivers moving through his body at her touch.

"Duty isn't the ideal reason for marriage; but don't let the nobles bully you, wait until you find someone you love and who loves you." She smiled. **"**Whoever you marry will be a lucky woman." She added gently.

"I wish it was that easy." He whispered. Grace saw how heavy his grief lay upon him and squeezed his hand in support. He kissed her forehead and pushed her back towards Sunshine's room.** "**Let me know if you need anything."

**xXx****  
**

Duncan held Sunshine's hand, tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt useless and this was not a feeling he was used to. Well it wasn't a feeling he had often until Grace came into his life. He sighed, why were the women in his life constantly getting into trouble.

"It's time to come back now baby. There is so much to tell you and...and I need you. I've been so alone without you." He pressed his forehead to the icy hand he held in his and shuddered. "I need help with Grace." He whispered. "She's pregnant Sunshine, my baby girl is going to have her own baby." He was still slightly stunned by it. "She's scared; she doesn't say it, but I can see it in her eyes. I don't know how to help her. Leliana is a support for her, but she needs a more experienced woman." He sighed. "Please, come back to us."

He became aware that Grace was coming back into the room and stood up abruptly. Grace knelt beside Sunshine her heart pounding. Her skin was deathly pale, dark circles beneath her eyes and her breathing was laboured. Grace gently brushed back the long brown hair from her face, concerned that her skin was icy to the touch. Duncan hovered beside her trying to be quiet, but distracting her with his pacing and growls of acute anxiety.

Grace sighed and turned to him.** "**I need to be able to concentrate and you pacing the room isn't helping." Duncan froze. "Go and find out what happened. I may need to know details if I'm to help her properly."

Duncan nodded relieved to have a purpose. He leaned close to Sunshine gently kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand.** "**I love you." He whispered in her ear.

**xXx**

Grace turned her attention back to Sunshine; gently extending her magic, feeling the boundaries of Sunshine's own unique energy and searched for a way in. It wasn't that Sunshine's energy kept her out, it was more like it had to be coaxed into letting her in. Grace relaxed and took her time, she had survived this long and there was no reason to think that would change in the near future.

Her energy felt like silk and to Grace's senses appeared as multiple strands of golden light. It was like swimming in sunlight and she smiled at the comparison to her name. Wynne had managed to heal the majority of the physical injuries and Grace was confused as to why she was still unconscious. Grace followed the threads, sinking deeper into the complicated web that was Sunshine's energy body.

One thread was different, it pulsed with a different vibration and Grace was immediately wary. Carefully she reached out to touch the pulsating light which shimmered to silver at her touch. Grace pulled back to herself and stared down at the unconscious woman. She was determined that once they had Sunshine back they were going to have a long talk about exactly who and for that matter, what she was.

Grace was thoroughly frustrated by the time she found her father in the palace chapel, he had apparently decided that praying to the Maker was a good use of his time. She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him back to the room.

"She's being pulled away. _You_, need to give her a reason to stay." Duncan stared at her blankly. "Makers sake; sit down and hold her hand, talk to her while I try and find her."

**"**She's right there." He muttered in confusion.

Grace groaned having no time to explain.** "**Please; just talk to her, encourage her to come back." He nodded doing as his daughter asked. Grace settled once more at the opposite side to Sunshine. She was aware of her father speaking soft endearments and was more determined than ever that she was not going to let Sunshine leave.

**xXx**

Grace reached out to the silver thread once more, feeling the energy shift and change around her. Her father's voice was sounding fainter and she wondered if Sunshine could even hear him. Grace felt a pull, there was a shift in energy and she felt her ears pop. She found herself standing on a cliff face staring out across a raging ocean. Sunshine was standing right at the edge, anger rolling off her in waves. Grace approached her cautiously.

**"**I'm not leaving him!" Sunshine screamed into the raging storm. She turned startled as she realised that Grace was peering over the edge at the water. The women looked at each other, Grace allowing Sunshine to get used to the idea that she was not alone. Sunshine's hand moved to her hip and she narrowed her beautiful green eyes at Grace who grinned back completely unaffected by the piercing glare.

**"**As nice as this place is." Grace gestured around her. "I think it's time for you to wake up." She held out her hand. Sunshine gazed at her as though not quite understanding who she was. "Okay; just in case your brain is a bit frazzled at the moment, you're in love with Duncan the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, my father and if you don't come back with me he is probably going to have an aneurysm."

Sunshine shook her head, tears gleaming in her eyes.** "**Can't do it."

Grace worried at her lip.** "**Why?"

**"**It's too late."

Grace cupped her cheek, gently making Sunshine look at her.** "**It's never too late."

She grinned and there it was, the flicker of a smile that made Sunshine who she was. Duncan's voice suddenly came into focus, pleading with Sunshine to return to him. She gave an adoring smile.** "**Never gives up does he!"

**"**It's one of his more charming qualities." Grace replied gently laughing.

Grace clasped Sunshine's hand and felt a tug, astonished she had been able to withstand it. She glared out into the storm. "Whatever the hell you are, Sunshine is with us now!"

There seemed a lull and Grace took the opportunity; pulling Sunshine back with her, noticing the silver thread transforming to gold. Glancing at Sunshine, Grace noticed two distinct energy signatures resting within her own. She stifled a grin, her father was going to be busy.

**xXx**

Grace pulled back, feeling weak and nauseated. Her father only had eyes for Sunshine as her eyelids flickered and she stared up at him. Grace smiled, there would be time to catch up later and right now she needed to find somewhere to vomit. She rose noiselessly to her feet and left the room bracing herself against the wall as the world began to spin.

Grace was aware of two elves near her and wondered if they were Zen and Del. She tried to speak, but it came out as a groan. Disorientated, she was startled to hear Fergus's voice and then she was in his arms. She tried to focus, but that just made her head hurt.

**"**Sunshine is conscious." She managed to mumble. "With my father. Please let them have some time alone."

Fergus shared a look with Zen and Del and they nodded returning to their room, glancing curiously at the woman he was now carrying in his arms. Grace felt lulled by Fergus's swift pace, sighing as she felt soft sheets beneath her. Fergus pulled a blanket around her and watched over her until she woke.

**xXx**

Duncan couldn't recognise what he was feeling; it was a blur, a mixture of relief, joy, anger, terror, hope and the overwhelming need to claim the woman as his own. Instead he held her hand gently, unable to take his eyes from hers.

Sunshine for her part was content to gaze back at him. It had seemed like an eternity without him and although she did not regret defending the Alienage, it had meant precious time with him wasted.

Duncan had practised inwardly all the things he would say, the sweet endearments and declarations of love. Unfortunately that wasn't what actually came out.** "**Are you completely insane! I've been worried sick. Never do that to me again!"

Sunshine couldn't help the rich laugh that escaped her mouth.** "**Now there's a way to greet a girl on the verge of biting the dust."

Duncan kissed her with all of the hunger and need racing through his body. She moaned into his kiss; her fingers moving into his hair, delighting in the softness of his beard against her skin as his tongue plunged into her mouth, his whole body aching with need of her. His thoughts of being tender and slow vanishing beneath Sunshine's insistent hands and he gave a low growl as she bit his lip. He needed her, had spent so long without her that he was removing their clothing before really registering he was doing so. His fingers traced a fresh scar just below her left breast. She arched against him as he ran his tongue against it; seeking to reclaim her body, urgently needing her to reclaim him. His eyes devoured her body; reminding himself of her curves, the delicious sensation of her skin against his. He paused, was it his imagination or was her stomach more rounded than he remembered. Sunshine's eyes darkened with desire, causing his focus to shift. Their eyes locked, saying all the things their mouths could never adequately say. Sunshine arched against him, her nails clawing at his skin with each thrust. Duncan lost himself in the sensation of her, the insistence of her lips and the sweet pain of her nails against his back. The cry that left her lips as she reached her climax was so primal he couldn't hold back his own and collapsed against her trembling violently.

**xXx**

Grace woke up with a thumping headache. She groaned and sat up wondering where she was. She observed a smiling Fergus and raised an eyebrow. ** "**Tell me this isn't your bedroom Fergus."

He laughed gently.** "**Where else was I going to bring a damsel in distress who collapsed in my arms?"

Grace groaned and got off the bed, sitting back down as the room span.** "**Seriously Fergus, what were you thinking bringing me to your room? You have enough to deal with without the rumour you're sleeping with a mage."

Fergus tilted her chin, gazing deeply into her eyes.** "**I wouldn't care."

She gave him a half hearted glare.** "**Well you should care."

He sat down watching her, the smile still lighting his face. ** "**It's your room."

She glared at his teasing expression. ** "**Fair enough; but you're still in it, giving us the same outcome as before."

**"**Relax Grace."

She buckled beneath the genuine warmth and affection of his smile.** "**Fine, I'm just looking out for you."

**"**You've been doing that since we met. How about you let me look after you for a change."

**"**Fergus you got the Chantry off my back. There's no way I could ever repay you for that."

He stood, moving closer and clasping her hand.** "**You gave me my freedom after a year of hell. Dealing with the Chantry was a small gift in comparison."

**"**Lets call it even then."

Her grin making his heart thump. ** "**Not a chance."

Grace sighed.** "**Actually Fergus there is something you could do, if you're of a mind to help me." **  
**

"Tell me and if it's within my power it's yours."**  
**

"Come with me to the Chantry. I need to get some closure on that whole episode, but I..." She glanced at him nervously. "I'm …..I don't want to go alone."

Fergus squeezed her hand gently. ** "**Whenever you're ready."

Grace sighed in relief.** "**I'd like to go now before I completely lose my nerve." Fergus nodded and she grinned as he held his arm for her to link.** "**You really do want to get a rumour started don't you."

**"**I could think of worse rumours."

Grace laughed and took his arm. ** "**Me too."

**xXx**

Grace felt sick as they entered the Chantry. Her heart was almost bursting from her chest and Fergus only just managed to stop himself from wincing as her fingers bit into his arm. He moved closer to her, their bodies touching and he knew she was afraid when she did not pull away.

**"**You have nothing to fear Grace." He said gently. "I won't let any harm come to you and we have four guards with us." She nodded feeling foolish, but the fear refused to abate.

They walked the length of the Chantry, Fergus becoming more alarmed as her face drained of colour and she began to tremble. He directed her out to the Chantry's courtyard and garden thinking some fresh air would do her good. He realised too late his mistake when he saw in the middle was a large circular area that was still scorched. Grace's knees buckled and he gripped her tightly, pulling her close. "Forgive me Grace, I didn't think."

Grace couldn't speak; her whole body shaking, her mind screamed at the memories that assaulted her. She was startled when a very real scream reached their ears leaving them chilled. Grace pushed aside her own fear and ran in the direction it had come from, Fergus and his guards a few steps behind her. Grace found herself running down steps into a dark corridor. A woman's muffled cries were coming from behind a locked door.

Fergus pulled Grace back while the guards broke down the door. Grace cried out in horror at the sight of two Templars forcing themselves on a young woman. Her robe was torn and bloody and she had been badly beaten. Fergus roared in fury and the astonished Templars were hauled away while Grace soothed the terrified young woman.

Grace looked up to see Fergus his face white with horror.**"**Fergus, you have to stop this before it happens to any more of us." She pleaded, turning her attention back to the woman sobbing in her arms.

Fergus felt his world spin and crash around him. Of course he was aware that such brutality went on and he was aware that in all relationships of power there was the potential for abuse. He was furious with himself for avoiding the truth of Grace's experience; he had wondered briefly, but couldn't cope with the thought and had dismissed it. He clenched his fists, determined that no other mage would suffer like this at the hands of a Templar.

**xXx**

Duncan smiled and shifted slightly to better pull Sunshine's body closer to his. His eyes couldn't stop roaming her body, his fingers gently caressing her soft skin.

Sunshine smiled, still bathing in the afterglow of their love making. She felt whole with him; he was the missing piece of her heart, the piece she had never realised was missing until they had met. She ran her hand gently down his chest, occasionally kissing him.** "**So tell me what happened."

Duncan smiled, having been about to ask the same thing himself. ** "**Well we defeated the Archdemon. Alistair made the killing blow."

Sunshine paled and sat bolt upright tears gleaming in her eyes.** "**Alistair! No, not Alistair! Oh my poor Grace."

Duncan was startled at first by her reaction until he remembered that she had no knowledge of the events.** "**Sunshine; love, Alistair survived. We don't know how, but he survived. Grace turned herself into a Dragon and went after the bloody thing when we didn't manage to get it pinned down. I've never been so scared or proud in my whole life." Sunshine listened in astonished glee to Grace's magnificent display of power in the final battle. She wept at the deaths of their friends and listened with curiosity to their additional Wardens. "Oh and well there's one more huge piece of news." Sunshine looked at him curiously. "Grace is pregnant."

Sunshine stared at him startled. **"**She's pregnant!"

Duncan nodded.** "**And getting into more trouble than ever." He quickly outlined what had happened with the Architect and the First Warden, Sunshine's face displaying an astonishing array of emotions. Before Duncan could ask any questions of his own the door opened and Wynne entered. She took one look at the lovers and tsked.

**"**Duncan you are hardly a pair of youths, could this particular reunion not have waited until she is completely recovered." Duncan found himself flushing, his head bowed as though he was indeed a youth. Sunshine giggled. "You need not laugh." Wynne stated haughtily, "especially in your condition." She busied herself ensuring Sunshine had not been adversely affected by their exertions, trying not to smile at Duncan's attempts to remain covered. She left the room and they heard her chuckling to herself in the corridor, relaxing and laughing themselves.

**xXx**

Fergus barely took his eyes off Grace as they ate. Duncan and Sunshine were dining alone, giving them a chance to catch up properly.

**"**Grace." She looked up smiling. "About what you said when we found that young woman."

Grace nodded.** "**We have to find a way to stop Templars from abusing their power. Mages aren't safe. I know all Templars aren't like that, but there are enough of them to tip the scales."

**"**Grace that's not what I meant."

She looked at him uncertainly.** "**What did you mean then?"

**"**You said 'you have to stop this before it happens to any more of us.' Grace I..." He stopped as her face paled and she put down the cutlery her hands shaking.

**"**You misheard." She said a little sharply.

Fergus rose and walked to her; kneeling beside her, gently taking her hands into his.** "**No Grace, I didn't."

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at him directly.** "**Please Fergus don't tell anyone. I don't want them to see me differently. I don't want Alistair to..." She stopped, choked on her emotion as tears spilled down her cheeks.

**"**Darling Grace." He murmured pulling her into his arms, gently rocking and soothing her as she shuddered unable to contain her tears. "It wasn't your fault you have to believe that. No-one would think any less of you."

**"**Please Fergus; I'm begging you, I couldn't bear it if they knew." He looked into the golden depths of her eyes and knew he could deny her nothing.

**xXx**

Grace lay awake long into the night, restless and traumatised by the day. She had no idea why she felt going to the Chantry would bring her closure, but it had opened more wounds than it had healed. She had made her excuses once she had managed to stop crying and although Fergus was loath to let her go she had said she was exhausted and needed to sleep. She trusted Fergus enough to know he would keep his promise and tell no one of what she had said, but she couldn't bear the thought that he pitied her. Sunshine was doing well and she wondered if she should just head back to Vigil's Keep herself come morning.

She was startled by a knock on the door and opened it cautiously to see Fergus standing uncomfortably in the corridor. **"**Fergus what are you doing?" She whispered.

**"**It's my fault." He muttered miserably. Grace realised he had been drinking and with a deep sigh checked the corridor to ensure they were alone and dragged him into the room, sitting him down on a chair and sitting on the bed opposite him.

**"**What's your fault?"

**"**If you hadn't helped me escape you wouldn't have been taken by the Templars."

Grace sighed deeply.** "**Fergus enough, this is not your fault. They were coming for me anyway. Besides there was no way I was going to leave you in that hole." He gazed at her so adoringly she felt her throat constrict.

"I've never known anyone like you. You make me feel again, I haven't felt in so long." He closed his eyes, his face falling. "I miss Oriana and Oren. I don't know how to live without them." He got awkwardly to his feet tears in his eyes.

Grace moved to him wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Fergus."

They stood holding each other, Fergus running his fingers through her hair. "I'm a terrible King." He muttered suddenly. Grace looked at him startled. "I had no real idea of the problems of my people." He shook his head in frustration.

**"**Fergus you were meant to be King." She said gently. "You will make the necessary changes to ensure your people; all of your people, mages, elves, dwarfs and obviously humans are safe and protected and have opportunities to better their lives."

Fergus stared at her.** "**What if I can't?"

Grace smiled warmly.** "**We'll help." He gave a huge smile and hugged her tightly. He pulled back; sitting on the bed, sighed and promptly passed out.

Grace stared in dismay before pulling him up the bed and covering him with a blanket. He began to move restlessly in his sleep so Grace lay next to him, pulling him into her arms. He settled almost instantly. She meant to go and sleep on the chair, but she was so tired and she was too comfortable to move.

**xXx**

Fergus gave a contented sigh as he felt arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes he smiled as hair like flames tickled his nose. This was one of his favourite dreams, the ones of Oriana and Oren were too painful. He nestled closer; pulling Grace tighter to his body, smiling as she sighed in her sleep. His fingers gently caressed her cheek pulling her closer as his lips gently caressed hers. He sank into the warmth of her mouth as she yielded to him. She tasted sweet, like the berries from their meal the previous evening.

Fergus froze and pulled back gently, Grace snuggling against him still sleeping. He carefully untangled himself and moved off the bed suddenly realising this was most certainly not a dream. He groaned as he remembered knocking on her door in the early hours having drunk far too much and feeling riddled with guilt that he had apparently felt the need to unburden on her.

**"**Maker save me." He said loudly, startling Grace into waking.

She blinked at him sleepily and yawned, realising it was probably late morning as the palace was starting to sound busy and the sunlight was streaming through the window. She glanced at Fergus, at herself on the bed and bit her lip anxiously. "Well if you wanted rumours about us I think this will about clinch it." Fergus sighed in frustration at himself. **"**Okay, any ideas how we get ourselves out of this?"

**"**None." He said with a groan.

**"**Stay here and I'll see if the coast is clear." Grace slipped out of the room almost immediately bumping into one of the servants intent on cleaning her room. Grace made a flimsy excuse that had the maid staring after her curiously as she darted back into the room. "Don't you have secret passages, or something?" She whispered leaning against the door. Fergus chuckled despite their situation, shaking his head. "Well make some." She hissed.

**"**That's fine for the future, but not much help for now."

**"**Fergus you are banned from drinking."

**"**I agree." They stared at each other and struggled to hold in the laughter.

Grace broke first hugging her stomach.** "**Oh Maker Alistair will kill me. My father will kill me." That thought sobered her mood. "Where did you put Sunshine and my father?"

**"**Down the hall."

**"**We could just say you popped in to see me this morning."

**"**With the clothes I was wearing yesterday! People take particular notice of my attire you know!"

Grace hid her grin by moving over to the wardrobe, groaning in dismay as it was full of dresses. With a flash of inspiration she turned and gave him a wicked smile.

Fergus backed away.** "**Not in this lifetime Grace, no way!"

**"**Hey you created this mess, I'm just trying to get you out of it with dignity."

He scowled.** "**Me wearing a dress is not getting out of this with dignity!"

**"**Oh come on Fergus, I bet you'd look pretty in a dress." He gave a growl and she shrieked as he ran for her. Diving over the bed she grinned at him from the other side of the room. They both froze at the knock on the door.

**"**Grace." Duncan, sounded concerned. The King of Ferelden did the only thing he could do, he hid under the bed. Grace could barely stifle the giggle as he gave a groan and mumbled something about the amount of dust.

"Shhh." Grace attempted to get herself under control. Her father's stern look helped.

**"**Are you well?"

Grace realised her cheeks must be flushed and she smiled.** "**Nothing Anders potion for nausea couldn't help."

**"**Ah, I see." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Will you join us for breakfast?"

**"**Absolutely, I'll just get changed."

Duncan was somewhat surprised when the door was shut without further conversation. He wandered back to Sunshine in their room, wondering what she was giggling at and wondering why she needed to get changed given she was already dressed.

**xXx**

Grace glanced over Fergus with a critical eye, trying really hard not to laugh and almost succeeding but not quite. Fergus was furious, embarrassed and just wanted the ground to swallow him up. **"**I think blue is really your colour."

Fergus growled, his patience tested to the limit.** "**So help me Grace if you ever tell anyone."

Grace suddenly became very serious. ** "**We both know something about each other that we never want told. I swear to you Fergus Cousland, King of Ferelden that I will die before telling anyone about this."

Fergus was slightly startled and gave a small smile, pulling her into his arms.** "**I swear to you Grace Theirin that I too would die before telling anyone about you."

Grace stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. Moving back she pulled a cloak over him to hide his face. Gripping his hand she pulled him to the door.** "**Don't speak to anyone." She reminded him and they stepped out into the corridor.

**xXx**

Fergus and Grace exchanged conspiratorial glances over the breakfast table, much to the amusement of Sunshine and the annoyance of Duncan.

Sunshine had spent the last twenty minutes recounting her defence of the Alienage during the final battle as Grace fired questions at her. Zen and Del adding to the story as Sunshine talked, clear that they adored their hero. Sunshine had a habit of inspiring love and adoration.

Del sat close to Sunshine, her hazel eyes constantly moving to Duncan watchful of him. Grace smiled, she knew protectiveness when she saw it. Grace felt Zen's magic, it felt wonderfully exotic and made her skin tingle. She realised he was looking at her, his hazel eyes warm. He looked away shyly, flushing at a knowing look from his sister. Del was looking at her boldly. The Keep was about to get very interesting.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: (**Just to remind you Sunshine is a character created by Mistress Vo who is writing a story entitled The Disreputable Cowgirl. She has taken the events I created for Grace and is creating a story based on a relationship between Sunshine and Duncan.)_


	9. The King & The Elves

_**Author Note: **I have made several changes to this chapter. When I read through it again; some of it just didn't seem to make sense, so hopefully now it does. As always I would love to get your thoughts._

**xXx**

Fergus was still a little uncertain as to how he should proceed with the Alienage and so requested Grace's company as she seemed to have some interesting ideas about how he could help to turn things around. He saw the disbelief, horror and anger play out on her face as they entered the Alienage.

**"**I knew it would be bad, but this...this...Fergus how could Cailan let the Alienage be this impoverished?" Fergus hung his head in shame. "Doesn't anyone care about the elves? Maker they are not second class citizens, when are humans going to realise that!" Her voice rose in its anger.

**"**Not all humans think that way apparently." Grace turned startled as Valendrian approached them.

**"**Elder Valendrian this is Grace." Fergus said quickly.

His face broke into a huge smile as he shook hands with Fergus and gently kissed Grace's hand. **"**Sunshine has spoken of you." At the mention of Sunshine more elves approached. "I see you are like her in your opinions."

**"**Haren Valendrian it is good to meet you. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I was hoping to help."

Valendrian squeezed her hand gently, smiling at her use of the elven title. **"**King Fergus has been very generous in his support to rebuild what was damaged." Grace worried at her lip trying to find a nice way to say the whole place should be torn down. Valendrian smiled seeing her discomfort. **"**Be at peace child. This is our home and despite its appearance we are proud of it."

**"**You shouldn't have to live in squalor." She burst out unhappily her cheeks flushed.

**"**Come, let me show you something." Valendrian led her to the centre of the Alienage and Grace gazed in awe. "This is the Vhenadahl, The Tree of The People. It reminds us where we have come from."

**"**May I?" Valendrian nodded at her request to approach the tree. Grace slowly walked forward, carefully extending out her energy requesting permission to approach from the Vhenadahl itself. She winced as she felt pain and moved around the tree gasping at the damage; the bark badly burnt, huge gouge marks and various branches ripped from it.

**"**There was much damage during the battle." Valendrian's sad tone pulled at her heart.

Grace gently stretched her hand towards the deepest gashes and waited. She felt a ripple cross her hand and felt the Vhenadahl give permission to approach. Grace gently touched the damaged bark, sending healing magic. The tree itself swayed though there was no breeze and more elves gathered as Grace poured her golden energy to heal the wounds. Valendrian watched startled as the damaged bark fell to the ground revealing a fresh and unscarred surface beneath. Grace continued to work, the pain of the tree so deep she struggled at times to breath. The Vhenadahl had witnessed all of the sorrow of the Alienage, but not only that it carried the ancestral sorrow of the Elves. Grace witnessed them in their original form and home; tears slipping down her cheeks as she bore witness to their destruction, enslavement, isolation and separation from each other. Shaking Grace pulled back from the tree turning to Valendrian, her eyes still gleaming with tears.

**"**Haren Valendrian," She began her heart pounding, "In lath, abelas him nehn." *

Valendrian smiled and took her arm. **"**It does indeed." Fergus watched the exchange startled, determined to ask Grace what she had said.

**xXx**

Valendrian took them to his home where they had a mini conference of sorts. As he poured tea Fergus told him of Grace's idea that the elves be represented at the Landsmeet. It spoke well of Fergus to Valendrian that he did not pass the idea off as his own.

**"**As the Alienage Elder you would be best placed to take on that role."

Valendrian smiled at the hope in Fergus's voice; the two, though very different had fallen into an easy alliance. **"**I would be honoured your Majesty, although someone younger may be more suitable."

**"**Do you have someone in mind?"

**"**I do; but she is hot headed. However she is a fierce advocate of our people and can stand her own ground." Grace smiled to herself, it had to be Shianni.

Fergus glanced at Grace and sighed. **"**I can see you approve already." He muttered. "She sounds suspiciously like you."

**"**I shall fetch her." While Valendrian was gone Fergus quizzed her about her use of the elven language.

**"**When I was healing the Vhenadahl I saw their suffering Fergus; not just what happened in the Alienage, but to their whole people. They have been so badly wronged. We can't ever hope to make it right, but we can make a start. I also think you need to assign land for the Dalish if you haven't done so already. Oh and are you supporting Orzammar with the Darkspawn?" Fergus suddenly felt he was not going to make a very good King. Grace glanced and saw the frown and gently squeezed his hand. "Sorry; I know you have things to sort out here first, but they are issues that do need addressing, I know you will do what is right."

**"**Grace, you have expectations of me I have no idea how to live up to."

Grace looked at him startled. **"**I don't expect you to do it all, or all yourself. I just think even getting together the Dalish Keepers and speaking to Queen Dumora would be a start and see where it goes from there. You're a wonderful King and I'm sorry if I have made you think otherwise."

Fergus chuckled. **"**The nobles are going to go crazy with all of this."

**"**It's about time they realised they are in their positions to help people, not to further their own power."

**"**Maybe the world needs a certain mage as Queen." Fergus teased.

**"**Sorry; already taken, but I could be advisor to the throne." She giggled to herself and stopped when she noticed Fergus's look. "I'm joking."

**"**I think it's a wonderful idea." Thankfully Valendrian returned with Shianni stopping that particular conversation.

**xXx  
**

Grace liked Shianni instantly and suggested a compromise that Valendrian take the seat at the Landsmeet initially while working with Shianni to take over from him when they felt it was appropriate.

Shianni was stunned by the turn of events, but was determined to do whatever was necessary to support her people. Initially she had eyed the mage with suspicion, but she was easy to talk to and seemed genuine. Shianni prided herself on her ability to see the true character in people and it wasn't long before she had fallen into a comfortable conversation with Grace. Shianni was relieved that despite Grace's high ideals, she was firmly grounded in reality and was fully aware of the difficulties they would face and readily pledged to do whatever she could to help.

Once back at the palace Grace went to her room, feeling the sorrow of the elven people weigh heavily upon her. Seeing their history through the recording of the Vhenadahl had shaken her and she was uncertain of what else to do with the information gifted to her. Her heart ached for Alistair; Anders and Zevran, her arms feeling empty without Aurora in them. Grace realised she needed to get back to Vigil's Keep, her heart demanding her return.

**xXx**

The evening meal was a curious affair. Grace had been startled and humbled by the gifts that Sunshine lavished on her for Aurora and her unborn child. Sunshine had clearly felt well enough to spend most of the day at Denerim's market. Her father had been nervous when he showed her the doll he had purchased for Aurora. Grace almost broke down when he called her his granddaughter, he had certainly never acknowledged her as such before. She assumed it was Sunshine's influence; but didn't care, as long as Aurora was loved and cared for that was all that mattered.

Zen and Del were a pure delight. Del's passion and Zen's sweet nature made her smile. The elves were strong and they had endured much. She hoped they would feel a true part of their family, as Sunshine explained they would be returning to the Keep with them.

Grace had become increasingly curious about Sunshine since pulling her back from what she had called a nexus. Sunshine had mumbled she was being called to her next assignment. Grace was determined to explore what that meant, but was interrupted by the arrival of a man whose energy seemed to flood the room. Grace had stared at him in awe. Sunshine had announced he was her adoptive father; Robin Goodfellow otherwise known as Puck, a fairy or nature sprite no less. Robin had been curious as to why Sunshine was still on Thadas given her time in the nexus; but seeing her interactions with those around her, he smiled knowingly. Grace had raised an eyebrow, their eyes locking. He was powerful; any mage could sense that, but Grace felt a pull to him, her magic felt as though it recognised him, which was one of the oddest sensations she had ever experienced. It felt like a variety of worlds had collided with each other and she was caught in the middle.

**xXx  
**

Grace had retired to her room utterly exhausted by the overwhelming and varied emotions she had experienced throughout the day. The knock on her door had pulled her from a doze and she was startled to see Robin, his eyes filled with compassion and concern.

"Are you real?" Grace was the first to break the silence between them; feeling foolish, but having to ask all the same.

"As real as you." He chuckled. "You find being in Ferelden easier to accept than me being real?"

Grace chewed her lip thoughtfully. They had both been stories so why the hell not. Grace had let out a sharp breath as he placed his hand softly against her cheek and the room vanished. Grace found herself surrounded by sparkles of golden light that danced along her skin. A sky of pink and purple shimmered and all around them were trees, the guardians of the Fey.

Grace felt her body transform into energy and she saw everything as light; a pulsing, living vibration that swept through her with joy and love. She felt two distinct strands of magic flow through her body, Arcane and Wild.

"Robin what is Wild magic and how do I have both?"

He smiled charmingly. "Wild magic is the essence of nature, of life itself. It is pure creation. You have both because you are a convergence of the lines of Arcane from your mother and Wild from your father's line." She stared at him curiously. "Would it surprise you to know your father is a descendant of Oberon?"

"Oberon! As in King of the fairies Oberon?" Robin nodded with glee. "Of course he is. Sure, why not."

She was aware of radiant beings reaching out to her then. The softest touch and then moving on to allow others to take their place. She felt accepted, loved and cherished. Grace became aware of giggling and found herself returning to a more physical form, a dress of gossamer clothing her. The light reflected from it in a thousand tiny sparkles of gold and she twirled, indulging in the soft material caressing her skin. Robin took her hand in his and placed his hand on her waist smiling as he guided her into the grove he had brought them too. She was aware of music; of sunlight, of the heady scent of grass, soil and wild flowers and of the force of nature in whose arms she danced.

**"**Remember us Grace." His soft murmur swirled through her mind. "You are part of us and you are never alone."

Grace woke as the sunlight streamed through the window; her body feeling rejuvenated, her heart filled with joy. She smiled in utter delight as she still wore her gossamer robe, her gift from the Fey.

**xXx**

Grace's excitement when they were eventually packed and ready to leave Denerim was infectious. She smiled at the luxury of their travel being in a carriage rather than having to walk, a generous parting gift from Sunshine's father. Fergus had ensured Grace he would keep them up to date with progress regarding the Alienage and his petitions to speak to the dwarfs and the Dalish.

Grace tried to pay attention to the conversation in the carriage between Zen and Del, who were talking excitedly to Sunshine and she was relieved that they also included Duncan. She suddenly realised that most of the chatter was about Duncan and Sunshine's engagement. She chuckled wondering how his Wardens would react to the news their gruff leader was to be married. They were also likely to be astonished, as indeed Duncan and Sunshine had been when Wynne and Grace confirmed Sunshine's pregnancy. Wynne was even able to tell them conception occurred on the eve of battle. Grace was a little surprised at that, wondering if Flemeth's was not the only magic at work that night.

Life had suddenly become more magical, but increasingly complex and she wondered not for the first time if maybe she was actually on Earth in a coma, that she had in fact been in the car when it had crashed and this was all some fantastical dream.

She rested her hands on her stomach and drifted, aching for Aurora's giggles. Aurora looked a lot like her mother; blue eyes and blond hair, but Grace never thought of her as linked to Anora, though she knew they would need to tell her when she was old enough. Her eyes were cornflower blue that grew darker when she was grumpy, or frustrated and sparkled when she was happy. Grace loved the moments when she snuggled next to Alistair as he held Aurora in his arms reading to her. Sometimes Aurora would snuggle into Grace as her father acted out a story, giggling until she was far too excited to sleep.

Grace sighed happily, soon she would be reunited with the rest of her family and whatever the future held they would face it together. _I will protect you all with my last breath_.

**xXx**

**_Author Note:_**

_* 'In lath abelas him nehn' - 'With love, sorrow becomes joy.' (if the translation is incorrect my apologies and if anyone knows the right translation let me know and I will change it)._

_I would also refer you to The Disreputable Cowgirl by Mistress Vo for more in-depth information on Sunshine and her involvement with Grace and Duncan. This has become something of a parallel work with this story, which is keeping me on my toes. You're one in a million Mistress Vo!_


	10. Cry of an Elf

The journey to the Wending Woods passed with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity for Lynais and Loren, who both wondered if they would meet up with their clan. Danforth and Nathaniel were deep in conversation about the Keeps defences, having been told to be on the lookout for materials to be used to strengthen the walls. Gavarth and Sigrun walked together in comfortable silence. Sigrun kept glancing at her companion with a shy curiosity she was sure she was keeping successfully hidden. Gavarth was however very aware of the looks he was receiving and he almost laughed at himself as he began to swagger a little more than usual. Danforth noticed his friend's behaviour, but held back his teasing. He cast a critical eye over Sigrun and smiled, deciding they might actually be good for each other.

The Wending Wood was beautiful and peaceful on first glance. Rolling hills of lush grass; groves of trees, branches weighed down by pink blossom with a variety of insects buzzing lazily in the midday heat. They settled down on the outskirts to rest and have a quick snack. Gavarth offered Sigrun an apple which she took, having no idea of the effect her lips surrounding the flesh of the fruit was having on him. His mind span off in a dizzying array of scenarios that resulted in both of them naked. He was rudely pulled from his daydreaming by a loud crashing noise. Birds took to the air and insects fled. The companions glanced at each other uncertainly, drawing blades and bows. They moved forward cautiously, Gavarth remaining close to Sigrun. She would never have admitted it; but she was grateful for his presence, unused as she was to such open spaces. The sight that met them astonished them all. As the trees thinned there was a large section that had once been lush grass, but was now a charred piece of wasteland. Three trees stood at its centre, flames greedily moving across the branches. Sigrun gave a startled cry as the three trees turned towards them, moving with a rolling gait that reminded Nathaniel of how he moved on his first sea voyage.

The burning trees seemed to glower at them and Loren gave a shuddering breath. **"**Sylvan." He whispered, gripping his blade tightly and then forcing himself to relax his grip slightly.

**"**What's a Sylvan?" Sigrun only just managed to keep the tremble from her voice.

**"**A demon has bound itself to the tree." Loren explained in a hushed tone. "They are deadly enough, but they can also bind victims in roots. Be careful, we must be quick."

Nathaniel sent his arrows to the trees, more as a distraction knowing they would not do the damage required. It gave the others a chance to get close and they hacked into the trees as quickly as possible. Barely were the three trees destroyed when four more lumbered up taking their place. Nathaniel cried out in pain finding his body bound in a lattice of roots that slowly began to squeeze. Sigrun ran to him using her blade to chop at the roots, giving a terrified scream as she found herself trapped in their clinging prison. Gavarth snarled in rage; taking down the tree he was currently engaged in fighting with a final sweep of his axe and hurrying to Sigrun, freeing her with a few swipes of the hefty axe. The roots had slipped away from Nathaniel who slumped on the ground, rubbing his lacerated arms. Sigrun was shivering in fright and Gavarth gently squeezed her shoulder. He was startled and pleased when she gave him a fierce hug, before pulling away and keeping her eyes averted.

Lynais, Loren and Danforth had felled the final Sylvan and they continued on cautiously along the Pilgrim's Path. Broken carts and crates littered the ground, along with discarded weapons. The whole place smelled of betrayal. They reached a small bridge and quickly crossed the damaged wooden slats, hurrying up the slope to higher ground.

A roar reached their ears and a boulder flew passed them, hurled by a huge ogre that bellowed its challenge. The companions ran towards it, shifting their pace and position at the last minute, confusing the lumbering beast and killing it relatively quickly. More Darkspawn poured out of the trees and they were hard pressed to keep their position. Sigrun darted between the Darkspawn; impressing Gavarth with her speed and agility, her twin blades slashing and tearing, evidence of her skill. Finally the Darkspawn attack relented and they headed wearily up a hill feeling better to be on higher ground and that way see what was coming.

Lynais gave a moan of anguish, making Loren hurry towards him from the rear of their group. He stopped horrified. There were at least five huge mounds of stones that were obviously covering bodies as a makeshift grave. They were standing in the remains of the elven camp. Loren began to hurriedly search through the debris, desperate to find any sign that members of the clan still lived. Danforth was comforting Lynais, who was holding a strip of cloth in his hands. Danforth had no idea of the significance of the material, but whatever it was had crippled his friend. Sigrun glanced about uncertain remaining close to Gavarth.

Nathaniel walked over to a pile of discarded weapons, hunkering down and inspecting the blades. **"**Why would human weapons be in a Dalish camp?"**  
**

**"**This whole situation is suspicious is it not my friend?" Loren hunkered down next to him. "I am uneasy. Let's move on, we may find answers elsewhere."

Nathaniel nodded throwing the blade back into the pile. Loren helped his brother stand and they moved on through thick undergrowth and stretches of ground so densely packed with trees they struggled to make their way through. Gavarth noticed a huge granite rock face and noted its position to inform Voldrik on their return to the Keep.

Nathaniel gagged and backed away as the trees thinned and they found themselves standing on the edge of a pit. It was full of human corpses. Some looked like soldiers; others possibly mercenaries, though all were without weapons. Danforth had the sudden suspicion that the weapons at the elven camp once belonged to these men.

Lynais heard a strangled groan and sprinted in its general direction, the others following him. He cried out to Loren as he slid on the grass and stopped at the still body of an elven woman. He pulled her into his arms. Her blond hair was tied into a bun, but stray strands framed her thin face. She was pale and Loren shivered feeling the taint within her.

**"**Valenna. Valenna can you hear me?" Lynais gently caressed her cheek, his heart pounding painfully. "Valenna please."

She opened her eyes attempting to focus on him, her fingers gently touching the long strands of brown hair. **"**Lynais?"

He smiled, his eyes filling with tears. **"**I'm here."

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled away from him. He gave a sobbing breath, shaking as his brother's hand clamped his shoulder lending him strength. **  
****"**What are you doing here?"

**"**You never change do you Valenna." Loren stated bitterly.

She coughed and Lynais moved to her instinctively, his eyes filled with hurt as she moved from him again. **"**Leave me be Lynais, you're as suffocating as ever." Lynais backed away stung by her harsh words.

Loren glared, but forced himself to speak to her. **"**What happened here?"

**"**Isn't it obvious." She snapped, coughing violently.

**"**I could make assumptions, but I'd rather hear what actually happened."

Valenna glared before being racked by another fit of coughing. **"**The Darkspawn played the clan off against the humans. Everyone is dead. I buried Serani myself two days ago."

Loren paled. **"**They are all dead?" Nathaniel moved to Loren's side as he looked as though he was about to faint.

**"**Yes! Happy now." Loren and Lynias just stared at her, unable to answer.

**"**Look lady, I don't know what your problem is," Gavarth rumbled, his tone showing his agitation. "But you don't just tell someone their whole family is dead and expect them to be happy."

**"**I wasn't speaking to you, dwarf." She spat the final word making him grip his axe. Sigrun rested her hand on his, shaking her head.

**"**How?" Lynais managed at last.

Valenna snorted. **"**Clearly intelligence was never your forte." He blushed fiercely. "The humans killed us, we killed them and the Darkspawn have been finishing off those of us who were left."

**"**So who's been attacking the traders?"

Valenna glared. **"**I did. I thought it was just the humans attacking us at first so I made sure they paid. It was only in the last few days I realised there was another player."

**"**Valenna what have you done, you can't just attack innocent people." Loren growled.

**"**Humans are never innocent." Danforth and Nathaniel bristled, but remained silent. "What do you care. You abandoned the clan long ago." Loren clenched his fists, Danforth stepping in and pulling him back slightly.

**"**You are dying of the taint Valenna." Lynais urged gently. "Please let us help you."

**"**Help me, help me how? You've never been anything but useless." Loren wanted to rip her eyes out for her treatment of his brother; but he held his tongue, knowing Lynais would protest any ill treatment of her, however warranted.

**"**We will take you back to Vigil's Keep, perhaps Duncan will agree to the Joining. He should be back in a few days." Lynais looked to Danforth hopefully.

**"**I do not wish your Joining. Leave me to die in peace."

**"**Please Valenna." Lynais's voice broken with emotion. She turned from him glaring into space, moments later falling unconscious.

**xXx**

Despite Valenna's protests when briefly conscious the Wardens journeyed back to the Keep with her. Their travel was difficult given Velanna's sullen and conflict driven attitude and the number of mercenaries that decided they were worth ambushing. Gavarth was in a positively vile mood by the time they saw the walls of their destination and secretly hoped Duncan would let Valenna die. If she insulted Lynais one more time he was going to rip her head off himself.

They returned to see a magnificent carriage enter the Keep and Gavarth's dark mood vanished as Grace and Sunshine stepped down from the carriage followed by Duncan and two young elves.

**"**By the Ancestors." He muttered gleefully striding up to them. "You're a sight for this old dwarf eye."

Sunshine grinned and hugged him fiercely. **"**You too you old nug."

Gavarth chuckled. **"**It's good to have you home lass. You too little miss trouble." Grace stuck her tongue out and grinned, hugging him when he finally let go of Sunshine.

**"**Grace." Lynais was practically hopping from foot to foot. "Please, we need your help."

Grace was astonished to see Valenna unconscious and clearly suffering from the taint. Grace realised with a sinking feeling that her reunion with Aurora would have to wait. **"**Let's get her inside." Duncan had refused to allow Grace to change Velanna's taint, having also refused the Joining reminding them the Wardens did not recruit through pity. "I changed Nathaniel's taint and I was pregnant." She protested.

**"**We didn't know you were pregnant then." Grace looked to Sunshine.

**"**Sorry kid, this time I agree with your father." Duncan gave her a thankful smile.

Grace tapped her foot impatiently. **"**Fine; Lynais, how about I change the taint through you."

He looked at her startled. **"**You can do that?"

**"**I have no idea, but there's no harm in trying right. You have some kind of connection with her, I'll direct my magic through you. You already have the taint so you will be fine and I'm removed from it." Lynais looked hopefully to Duncan. Although not happy he agreed that they could try. Grace sat on the floor and closed her eyes centering herself. She knew her powers were increasing, but the last thing she wanted to do was lose focus and hurt Lynais in the process. **"**Okay Lynais, you take her hand and give me your other." He flushed slightly as they clasped hands, giving an uncertain glance at his Commander. Grace leaned over whispering in his ear. **"**I'm not going to jump on you Lynais, relax." He grinned despite the situation. "Now I need you to relax so I can send my energy through you to Valenna. If you're uncomfortable with anything let me know." He nodded, his eyes resting on the unconscious woman. Grace caught his look and realised there was much more to their story. Gently she sent a faint golden strand of energy into Lynais's hand where it dispersed through his body. Lynais shuddered and bit his lip. "Is it hurting you?" Grace asked anxiously, aware his heart was pounding. He shook his head, flushing. Their eyes locked and he gave her a pleading look. She suddenly realised he was experiencing her increased level of emotions, in particular her desire. Grace flushed fiercely and concentrated on keeping her own emotions at bay, relieved when Lynais relaxed.**  
****"**Sorry." She mumbled.

**"**Alistair's a lucky guy." He whispered back with a grin, making her cheeks scarlet.

Grace found the whole process exhausting; having to keep a constant check on her emotions; ensuring Lynais was unhurt by her energy and still sending enough to change the taint in Valenna, but eventually the taint receded to a tiny faint hum. She broke the connection shaking her head wearily. **"**I'm sorry Lynais it's not enough I can still feel a part of the taint in her." She looked up at Duncan. "It's just a little bit."

Duncan frowned, but had the feeling his daughter would find a way to do it anyway. **"**Very well, but even the slightest hint of possible harm to you and you _will _break your connection. Understood?" Grace nodded in agreement.

**"**Maybe you should wait." Lynais said gently catching her arm. "You look tired."

**"**It will take a few minutes then I promise I will rest." He glanced at her uneasily, but moved back. Grace gently placed one hand on Valenna's forehead and the other above her heart. As a precaution she placed a shield around her unborn child, much to Duncan's approval and let her magic flow. The knot of taint was persistent and Grace was becoming more agitated by the second trying to unravel it. _Something's wrong. Something is very wrong_. She pulled back suddenly her hands shaking.

**"**What is it?" Sunshine was asking.

**"**It's like it was put there deliberately." She glanced at Lynais. "Where did you find her?"

**"**The Wending Wood, she is the last of our clan." His voice was choked and Grace stared from Lynais to Loren in horror.

**"**I'm so sorry." She murmured hugging them both. It felt more important than ever to save Valenna, so Grace knelt down and tried again. After the third attempt she paced the hall grumbling to herself in frustration.

**"**Grace it's okay, you've done all you could." Loren's gentle voice finally broke through, his hand resting on her arm to get her attention.

Grace sighed. **"**It shouldn't be this hard." She sat down one final time. _Valenna this is the last chance because I'm exhausted_. Grace placed her hands once more on Valenna and sank her energy into her. She sought out the knot, still startled by its intricate webbing and was becoming convinced that this was something other than the taint. She bit her lip and just for a second sank into the strand. She felt the unmistakable signature of the Architect and pulled away in horror. Her touch seemed to cause some kind of activation and it began to flow through Valenna's body seeking her out. Grace broke their connection, whatever it was rising out of Valenna's body resembling a black mist reaching out to her.

**"**By the Maker what is that!" Duncan hissed. Grace didn't answer, struggling to keep it frozen. She pulled the black mass into a shield, quickly constricting it and finally destroying it. "Grace." Duncan knelt down beside his daughter, concerned by her white face and trembling hands.

**"**That was a little something from the Architect." She said faintly. Duncan stood, beginning to pace in agitation.

Velanna chose that moment to return to consciousness. She looked at Lynais and then at Grace. She backed away as though she had been scalded. **  
****"**Get away from me shem." She hissed, glaring at Grace energy flickering at her fingertips.

**"**Creator's sake Velanna what are you doing?" Lynais gasped putting himself between the women.

**"**Ar tu na'lin emma mi."

Grace continued to stare at her stunned. **"**Well with that kind of reception I'm positively thrilled I just saved your ass."

**"**I didn't ask you to save me." Velanna hissed getting to her feet, fists clenched.

**"**That's the problem with being unconscious, not much room for chat." Grace snarled back exhausted and furious.

Velanna turned on Lynais then. **"**How dare you bring me here! You've been living among them," She was pointing at Grace, whose temper was starting to boil. "for too long. You're nothing but a flat ear. I curse the day I ever laid eyes on you."

**"**Don't you dare disrespect Lynais!" Grace hissed her own energy crackling at her fingertips. "How could you be so ungrateful? His only concern was to ensure you lived!"

**"**Look at him. Simpering fool, as if I would want his attention."

Grace wasn't sure if it was just because she was generally protective of the Wardens, or because she had taken a huge dislike to the woman as soon as she had opened her mouth, but she had Valenna pinned against the wall a fierce growl leaving her lips. Gavarth couldn't help the smirk that lit his face. **"**I suggest you show him a little more respect."

Lynais stared at her in shock and Valenna suddenly realised she had probably just met her match. **"**I didn't ask him to save me." She said meekly. **  
**

**"**Perhaps instead of being such a bitch, you could just say thank you." Grace watched her face shift through a variety of expressions before deciding on distaste. Sigrun helpfully chose that moment to suggest showing Valenna to a spare room that would be hers for the duration of her stay. Grace released her, glaring after her as she left the room before turning to Lynais, shaking with fury. **"**Want to tell me why I just put us both through that to save her?"

Lynais hung his head looking thoroughly ashamed. **"**I'm so sorry, I don't know why she said those things."

**"**What was the elven phrase she used?" Sunshine's curiosity getting the better of her.

**"**She said she would see my blood on her blade." Grace said angrily.

This was met with a stunned silence and Loren and Lynais looking mortified. **"**I didn't know you spoke Elvish." Loren murmured glancing at Grace. **  
**

**"**I can understand more than I can speak, but really it's just a tiny amount." She returned her attention to Lynais. **"**So; Valenna, what's the story?"**  
**

**"**I loved her. Part of me still does." He mumbled.

Grace looked at him astonished, her anger replaced by confusion. **"**Oh." Grace was having a hard time imagining why he would love such an awful woman. "Is she just really cranky at the moment, because she was pretty damn awful to you?"

Lynais looked up miserably. **"**No, she hates me."

Grace let out a long breath glancing to Loren who looked as miserable as his brother. **"**She's why you left your clan isn't she?" Lynais rubbed his eyes furiously and simply nodded. "Lynais I have a temper at the best of times and I'm not convinced I can restrain myself if she starts throwing more insults around." He nodded looking utterly defeated. Grace gave him one of her most playful smiles, "but I promise I'll try." He glanced up and couldn't help returning her smile. No-one really knew what to say so Grace turned to her father. "I think we need to go back to the Wending Wood and deal with the Architect, he's there I know it."

**"**If you're right you're not going anywhere near the Wending Wood." Duncan stated firmly. "We will deal with him." For once Grace didn't argue, in truth she had no great desire to see the Architect again.

**xXx**

_**Author Note**__: Ar tu na'lin emma mi - I will see your blood on my blade._

_Thank you as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Your reviews are always appreciated._


	11. Family

_**Author Note: **I have made a few changes to this chapter, improvements I hope._

___Thank you as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Your reviews are always appreciated._

**xXx**

Grace was overjoyed when at last she was free to hold Aurora in her arms. She had practically run to her room and was relieved that Merrin and Aurora were there. She had just been fed and was contentedly dozing. Although aching to hold her Grace restrained herself and settled down in a seat near to them, Merrin continuing to cradle her.

**"**Was your trip successful?" Merrin asked shyly.

Grace smiled warmly. **"**Very. Sunshine has returned with us, she will probably be along soon to see Aurora so you will get to meet her." Grace chuckled to herself. "My father actually got around to proposing."

**"**The Commander is getting married!"

Grace nodded enthusiastically, leaning closer. **"**They are having twins."

Merrin gaped. **"**The Keep is going to be full of children." Grace noticed the sadness in her eyes, but it was swiftly gone and Merrin was chatting about Aurora again.

Grace wanted to ask, but was worried that Merrin would feel it an intrusion and she wondered if she was missing her family. **"**Merrin when did you last see your family?" The sadness was back in her eyes and Grace thought that perhaps she was lonely.

**"**Not so long really."

**"**I'm sorry we should have planned this better so you could have more time to spend with them."

Merrin shook her head reassuringly. **"**You have all been very generous." Grace began to think they had been anything but generous.

She gave Merrin some well earned time off and smiled as the young woman hugged Aurora affectionately, before taking her leave. Grace carefully cradled Aurora in her arms, singing softly as she settled them in a comfortable chair. Sirius curling up at her feet, Phoenix next to him. Aurora stirred, yawned and gazed at Grace a wonderful smile lighting her face. Aurora snuggled into her and was asleep again in seconds.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Sunshine entered desperate to see the child she considered her granddaughter, for the first time. Aurora woke again and turned her gaze to Sunshine. She allowed herself to be held and giggled as Sunshine made soft cooing noises.

Duncan stood awkwardly next to them, not sure what he should be doing. Aurora watched him curiously and then reached over Sunshine's shoulder to press her fingers against Duncan's beard. She apparently found this hilarious as she dissolved into giggles, hiding in Sunshine's hair. Grace always felt that was the moment that Duncan truly became a grandfather. He was lost to the giggling girl who was quite intrigued by his beard and would emerge from hiding in Sunshine's hair to press her fingers against the unusual texture. Sunshine and Grace shared a knowing look as an utterly besotted Duncan held Aurora in his arms. Grace silently thanked Aurora as she lay her head on his shoulder, continuing to stroke his beard and slowly sank into sleep.

Duncan glanced to Grace his dark eyes wet with unshed tears. **"**I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner."

Grace smiled and hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek. **"**One more troublesome girl for you to handle." She murmured.

**"**I wouldn't have it any other way."**  
**

**xXx**

Grace decided for the sake of Lynais and general peace at the Keep she was going to have to speak to Valenna. She wandered passed the room three times before she managed to knock. A dismal voice told her she could enter. Grace looked at Valenna who was sitting on the bed clearly having been crying. She glared when she realised it was Grace who had entered the room.

**"**What do you want shem?"

**"**We got off on the wrong foot Valenna. I'm extending the olive branch." Valenna just glared at her. Grace sighed. "I'm suggesting we make peace otherwise life here could get uncomfortable for us both." Valenna snorted and turned away. Grace moved a little closer deciding to try a different tact. "I'm sorry about what happened to your clan."

Valenna made a hissing noise and Grace took a step back at the woman's glare. **"**What would you know of loss and pain shem."

Grace bit her tongue, forcing herself to remain calm. **"**I actually know quite a bit."

**"**Hah, I doubt that. You shems are all the same, destructive, inconsiderate and brutal."

**"**Wow Valenna, you've just been describing your own behaviour. How about we agree that we aren't going to get along, but you at least be civil to Lynais."

**"**I will not!"

**"**What is your problem! What has he ever done that he deserves your blatant hatred?"

Valenna turned away. **"**He left." Her voice had a cruel edge to it.

**"**Were you ever nice to him before he left?"

Valenna turned back to her, hatred blazing in her eyes. **"**The fool couldn't even fight for me properly." Grace listened in growing horror as Valenna proudly told her that she had basically played the brothers off each other to decide which would be the most suitable bond mate; in the end losing both, for which she blamed them.

Grace was trying very hard to stop herself from hitting Valenna. **"**How can you be proud of that! That's...that's despicable!"

Valenna stalked towards her, pressing Grace against the set of drawers she had been leaning against. **"**Lynais is mine." She hissed. "To do with as I please. He would never sully himself with a shem, not even he would sink so low."

Grace's stared at her in astonishment, giving a startled gasp as the realisation of her implication hit her. **"**I have no interest in Lynais in that way."

Valenna moved back regarding her coldly. **"**Then why are we having this discussion?"

Grace shook her head in annoyance. **"**Lynais is my friend and I don't want him hurt."

**"**I don't care what you want."

Grace realised that the nice route just wasn't going to work. She shoved Valenna hard against the wall, their noses practically touching. **"**Let me make this very clear; you will be nothing but civil to the people in this Keep, but especially to Loren and Lynais. If you can't be pleasant you will keep your mouth shut. If I hear one critical, or unpleasant word from your mouth I will make sure you can't speak. Understood?"

Valenna stared at her with a mixture of fear and anger. **"**How dare you."

**"**These people are my family." Grace hissed dangerously. "If you hurt them I will hurt you. I can't make it any more simple than that."

**"**Get out of my room." Grace left feeling very angry, that had not gone at all how she had hoped.

**xXx**

Evening meal was something of a disaster, or a victory depending on who you were. Valenna clearly decided to ignore her previous conversation with Grace and proceeded to disrespect almost everyone at the table. Grace was shocked and rather proud as Del left Valenna under no illusion that she was one person that wasn't going to put up with her attitude. Valenna hurried out of the hall embarrassed and enraged. Grace debated whether to follow her, but really wanted to be there for Lynais. She smiled to herself as Sunshine beat her too him. She desperately wished the others would return from the Black Marsh soon.

Finally unable to resist any more; she made her excuses, going after Valenna. She leaned on the door frame of the open doorway, realising with some surprise that Valenna had been expecting Lynais to follow her. **"**You were expecting me to hit you weren't you?" Grace was somewhat startled by the realisation. Valenna just glared at her. "Still trying to manipulate him?"

**"**You're a shem, you know nothing."

**"**Valenna, it may surprise you to know that there are some of us who don't care about race. I tend to take people on an individual basis. Loren and Lynais for instance are loyal; dedicated, fun and worthy of respect and admiration. I love them dearly as brothers. Let me put this in a way you can perhaps understand. Think of how you behaved when your clan was attacked, how swift you were with your vengeance. Well these people are my clan and that includes Lynais and Loren and my vengeance will be no less swift, or vicious. This is your last warning Valenna, be civil or we will have a major problem." Grace closed the door behind her, raising an eyebrow at the sound of something smashing against the wood. Her eyes locked with Lynais who was standing staring at her, clearly having heard everything. She flushed and bit her lip anxiously. _Oh Maker I'm in trouble now_. **"**I'm sorry Lynais I didn't mean to interfere, but she is so awful to you." Grace hung her head. _Liar you absolutely meant to interfere_.

He looked at her with something like awe. **"**Did you mean what you said, that you consider us a clan?"

**"**Of course." Grace couldn't decipher his look and panicked. "I don't mean to be disrespectful it's just that we are a family and I won't tolerate anyone hurting the people I love."

Lynais suddenly hugged her. **"**Thank you, for being you."

Grace relaxed and hugged him back. **"**You deserve better Lynais, I just hope you realise that one day."

**"**You're a lot like Sunshine you know."

Grace realised she was grinning at that. **"**So am I forgiven for interfering?"

Lynais laughed and she saw a bit of his usual self return. He nodded and the friends walked back in the direction of the main hall, unaware of Valenna's fierce gaze following them. **  
**

**xXx**

Sunshine had innocently asked Grace about Merrin's own child given she was a wet nurse and Grace had paled realising that she had simply never thought about Merrin having a child. Feeling thoroughly disgusted at herself Grace had stormed off to speak to Varel having been aware that Merrin was originally from Amaranthine.

Varel hinted that Merrin had been taken advantage of and her parents had disowned her when they discovered the pregnancy. The child was now being looked after by her sister, while she was sent to Denerim in disgrace.

Grace was furious; with herself for not having taken the time to find out more about Merrin, furious with the merchant's son who had forced himself up on her and furious with Varel for thinking enough had been done for the family.

Grace and Sunshine decided a visit was in order. The farm was practically run into the ground leaving Grace more furious and frustrated than ever. After a short time with Merrin's sister; Sunshine suggested they could move to and work at the Keep, bringing the Keep much needed help and giving Merrin's family a stable home and income. It was to Grace's great relief that Melina gratefully accepted, having been afraid for the welfare of her own children.

The neighbouring farmer was persuaded to purchase the farm for a fair price. Melina had told them he had been after the farm for years and with Sunshine and Grace together he became reasonable. They arranged for the family to move into the Keep the following day.

Merrin was astonished when she realised what had happened, greeting her family with tears in her eyes, hugging her daughter Alice to her. Grace was just relieved that mother and daughter were reunited, determined she would not be so blind to those around her again. **  
**

**xXx**

Sunshine made some interesting changes to the Keep; making it not only more comfortable, but pulling people into the Keep, bringing fresh life into its old walls.

Joy was also brought to the Keep in the form of a young woman who had been in the service of the Cousland Estate in Denerim. Sunshine had found out about Lynais's attachment to Emily in the days before the final battle with the Archdemon and determined to bring the young lovers back together.

Valenna was furious about the Keeps addition, but Lynais and Emily were both overjoyed to be reunited. Their deep affection for each other blossoming into love. Everyone including Lynais was shocked to discover that he was to be a father, yet another child had been conceived on the eve of battle.

**xXx**

Grace sat in the nursery during the evenings with Aurora on her knee, while Merrin played with eight month old Alice. Grace watched them in delight, Merrin had absolutely blossomed since having her daughter with her and Grace was again seized by a spasm of guilt. **"**Merrin I hope you can forgive my thoughtlessness. I simply didn't realise you had your own child. I'm such an idiot. I really am deeply sorry."

Merrin looked at her startled and smiled. **"**My Lady.."

Grace interrupted her swiftly. **"**Merrin please for the love of the Maker call me Grace."

Merrin giggled and Grace realised she was teasing. She smiled and shook her head. **"**Grace, you have nothing to apologise for and I have everything to be thankful for." Grace was distracted for a moment by Aurora who shifted restlessly, only settling when she had a lock of Grace's hair firmly in her grasp. "You love her very much don't you." Merrin said gently.

Grace nodded and Merrin realised in surprise that Grace had tears in her eyes. **"**I love her like she was my own, I just hope I'm enough for her."

**"**I don't think you need worry about that."

They continued chatting after both children were sleeping and Grace realised with some delight that she had a friend in Merrin and the feeling was reciprocated.


	12. A Bad Day To Be A Baroness

The Blackmarsh lived up to it's name. The place was a desolate, creepy expanse that all life seemed to have abandoned. There was no bird song, no buzz or rustle of insects, just a heavy silence that seemed to cover the land in a blanket of oppression.

Rajack sniffed the air suspiciously. **"**There's a hint of Darkspawn, but there's a much stronger stench here."

**"**Sure that's not Oghren." Anders teased gently, unnerved by the place.

**"**Watch your tongue sparkle fingers, Grace ain't here to defend you."

Anders fell silent; as a howling drifted to them through the dead trees. Alistair unsheathed his sword followed by Aedan. Leliana and Zevran drew their bows and Anders gripping his staff, knuckles white with tension. Oghren and Rajack were both wielding axes, their faces grim. They cautiously moved along the dirt path, long ago left to the ravages of nature. The howl was joined by a second sounding much closer and a pack of wolves charged towards them. Leliana took out the leaders with ease, Zevran concentrated his arrows on the wolves at the back. Anders froze the three that followed the leaders, Oghren and Rajack dealing with them at an almost lazy pace. Alistair and Aedan charged forward their swords making swift work of the remaining four wolves.

They cautiously continued on towards the ruins of a village. A savage growl filled the air and a creature darted towards them. **"**By the Void, what is that?" Rajack hissed, gripping his axe and standing his ground.

**"**Blighted Werewolf." Anders yelled dodging to the side and firing ice in an attempt to freeze it.

Alistair found himself in hand to hand combat with the creature as others of its kind raced to join the fight. He gagged at the stench drifting from its black fur and tried not to acknowledge that the creature's head looked skeletal. He shuddered in revulsion and pushed back the creature with his shield; driving his sword into it, cutting off its screams as he beheaded it.

Zevran had relinquished his bow for his daggers and made short work of the Werewolf that had leapt towards Leliana. He glared angrily at his blood splattered armour, his dagger plunging into the head of a second Werewolf as it leapt at him. **"**Braska!" He snarled, trying to wipe the blood from his pants.

**"**I love a man in gore." Anders grinned teasingly. Zevran raised an eyebrow, but allowed his irritation to subside and winked at his lover.

**"**Come on you two." Aedan yelled. **  
**

**xXx**

They had been tramping through the marsh for over an hour, fighting back blighted werewolves and the awful grub like creatures they had encountered at Kal'Hirol. They had also encountered barriers of shifting energy that Anders had informed them appeared to be some kind of tear in the veil. None of them really wanted to think about that that meant, while acknowledging that they would have to do something about them. Zevran's sharp eyes picked out a dark shape on the ground and he drew their attention to it.

Anders stared startled. **"**Travis!" He moved cautiously to the man on the ground and realised with a small sense of satisfaction that he was dead.

Alistair glared at the corpse. **"**Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Aedan sighed deeply. **"**We're going to have to get him back to the Keep for a proper funeral I suppose, besides Danforth will need to know."

They all felt a twinge of remorse; not for the corpse at their feet, but for the man who would feel his death the most. They looked around for items to construct some kind of litter when Leliana gave a horrified gasp. Her companions turned and glared at the approaching Darkspawn.

**"**I be the First. The Mother is sending you a gift."

**"**Who in the Void is the Mother?" Alistair snarled.

**"**She seeks the Dragon. She will not let the Architect have his way."

**"**For the love of the Maker." Alistair hissed. "Why is my wife such a magnet for these bloody things?"

**"**Kill first, think later." Oghren roared leaping towards the Darkspawn.

The First gave a throaty laugh that sounded like a death rattle, Oghren tossed to one side by an energy blast. **"**The Warden Commander will fall and the Dragon will belong to the Mother. You will be seeing the truth of this very soon."

Alistair was suddenly very afraid for his family. He didn't have much more time for thought however; as The First raised his hand, lime green flames flickering wildly. The companions felt a rush of energy that knocked them off their feet and for a moment they lost consciousness.

**xXx**

Alistair awoke to a very angry Darkspawn ranting about being betrayed. "Who is the Mother?" Alistair tried again as his friends began to stir.

**"**The Mother has betrayed me. I will be finding a way back and then she will know of betrayal."

Alistair watched as the Darkspawn darted off, their way blocked by more of the grubs. Growling to himself he was relieved he still had his sword and he stabbed the first grub that came near him, yelling at the others to get up.

Oghren and Rajack were not at all impressed when Anders confirmed they were in the fade. **"**Dwarfs don't go to the fade." Oghren grumbled. "Ain't right."

**"**What I want to know is what's happening to my bloody body while I'm stuck in this Ancestor forsaken nightmare." Rajack hissed stamping about in anger.

**"**Let's just find a way out." Aedan muttered, more concerned than he would admit about what was happening to their bodies while they slumbered.

**"**We killed everything before we got here, right." Anders nerves were getting the better of him. "Nothing left to chew on us."

No one appreciated that last comment and Zevran nudged him annoyed. **"**Hush mage."

**"**Hey, I have a name you know."

**"**Yes and if you want me to use it again, be quiet."

Anders closed his mouth feeling wretched. The rips in the fade could now be passed through and they spent the next couple of hours cleaning house, hoping that somehow killing the multitude of demons would produce a way home. It didn't. **  
**

**xXx**

Finally they found themselves back at the village, startled to find it bustling with activity. They moved quickly through the streets trying to gather any useful information they could. Any information they did pick up was the result of frightened whispers and fearful murmurings and it all seemed to centre on someone called the Baroness.

They came upon the village square where a small group of angry villagers were gathered and a knight who shimmered with a white light. He was gathering more villagers to the group with his shouts that he would find a way to free them. Alistair approached him cautiously.

**"**Who are you?" The Knight demanded. "You do not look like the Baroness's men, perhaps more poor trapped souls."

**"**Trapped yes, poor souls no." Alistair replied.

**"**Perhaps then you can help. I am the Spirit of Justice. I was drawn here because of the injustice visited upon these people. I seek to end the tyranny of the Baroness."

**"**If we help can you get us out of the fade?" The others rather glad Leliana had thought to ask the question.

**"**I do not know how to help you in that manner, but if you aid me I will try to help you find a way to return to your world."

Alistair nodded, it would need to be enough.

**xXx**

The Baroness was as arrogant and twisted as The Spirit of Justice had warned them. Alistair felt sick as she raged that it had been her right to take the villagers children for their blood. It was in that moment that the companions decided whether they got out of the fade; or not, the Baroness was not going to live much longer. Alistair snarled as The First stepped forward brandishing his sword.

**"**The Baroness will be sending me home once you be dead. Then I will be having my revenge."

Alistair held his shield tight to his body and relaxed his grip on his sword and charged at The First, determined that there would be one less Darkspawn pursuing his wife. Moments later the Baroness, realising she was on the losing end of the fight drew power from the life force of The First, effectively killing it and ripping a hole in the fade to make her escape. The energy surrounded them all and with a nauseating rush, they found themselves back in their bodies and to Anders great relief unmolested by man or beast. The companions rose very grateful to be awake, but startled by a groan and backed off as Travis got to his feet.

The astonished corpse stared at them in panic, fingers reaching up to trace over his face. **"**No, this cannot be. I am trapped in this body of flesh."

**"**Justice?" Anders astonishment mirroring his friends.

**"**The Baroness is here; just as I am, can you not feel her? We must destroy her."

**"**But there aren't any other bodies around for her to have gone into." Aedan muttered.

**"**She would not need a body." Justice explained. "She is a demon and we must destroy her."

**"**I'm never coming back here again." Leliana stated with a glare. "This place is just too creepy." **  
**

**xXx**

The Baroness was indeed a demon and one intent on enslaving all of humanity. Anders smiled a little to himself imagining what Grace would do if she was with them. He raised a fireball and threw it at the Baroness feeling a self satisfied glow warm him at her scream of pain. **"**Take that you sick bitch." He yelled. Alistair turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on you know Grace would have done that!"

Alistair grinned. **"**You're damn right she would." They charged at her and with Justice's magical enhancements made a very messy ending to her.

Zevran eyed Justice suspiciously as they attempted to clean themselves off from the fight. **"**Should you not return to the fade?"

Justice stared at him dismally. **"**There is no way back. I am trapped here. What do I do?"

Aedan groaned realising the ramifications of Justice being in Travis's body. "You need to come back to Vigil's Keep with us, then we can figure out if there is any way to get you back to the fade. If anyone can do something like that it would be Grace."

Justice stared at them silently for a moment. **"**There are memories still in this body. Memories of a Grace. He did her much wrong. Why would she help?"**  
**

**"**You aren't Travis. Once she realises that she will probably be only too eager to help, that's the kind of person she is."

Justice nodded, curious to meet the woman who inspired love and hate in equal intensity.

**xXx**

Grace hadn't had much time to think about the strange calling card left by the Architect in Valenna's body and the stubborn woman had refused to discuss it, or her experience with the Darkspawn with anyone. Grace was becoming increasingly concerned about his unknown plans. Her mind pondered over numerous possibilities; but they all lead to the same place, he needed to die.

Thankfully her mind was diverted by the blossoming relationships in the Keep between Del and Loren and Gavarth and Sigrun. She loved seeing their teasing glances and affectionate touches, but it made her ache for Alistair, Anders and Zevran. Their absence was starting to worry her and she feared for what they had encountered in the Black Marsh. **  
**

**xXx**

Danforth, Gavarth and Sigrun were in the training yard and so the first to see their companions return. Danforth was startled to see his brother with them. Rage filled him and he stormed across the courtyard to confront him. To his utter astonishment Alistair and Aedan hurried forward keeping him away from Travis.

**"**By Andraste's Holy Pyre!" He growled. "He needs to explain himself!"

**"**Danforth I think you need to sit down." Aedan encouraged.

The next ten minutes were a blur for Danforth as he discovered his brother had been killed and was now inhabited by a spirit. He couldn't stop looking at what was apparently a possessed corpse. He buried his head in his hands and prayed that at any moment he would wake up. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace having heard that Alistair had returned, ran through the Keep eager to see her husband. She entered the hall flinging herself into Alistair's arms kissing him hungrily, trying to convey how much she loved him and had missed him. He held her tightly, relieved that she was well.

**"**Aurora is her usual sweet self." She confirmed as he asked about the welfare of their daughter. "There's so much to tell you, but the main news is Sunshine's here." She told him eagerly. "They have wonderful news." Alistair grinned and kissed her again, wanting to put off for as long as possible her seeing Travis. Grinning she hugged Anders and Zevran, kissing them both on the cheek, before launching herself at Leliana. "Oh, you have no idea how good it is to have you back." She told her friend happily.

Leliana laughed. **"**I missed you too."

**"**Hey, what about us." Aedan pretended to be grumpy as he stood next to Oghren and Rajack. Grace laughed and gave them all a fierce hug. Rajack couldn't help himself and squeezed her ass, as she turned to go back to Alistair. His gave a startled hiss and sucked his thumb as it tingled from the electric shock.

**"**You can look," Grace laughed. "but no touching." Oghren roared with laughter slapping Rajack on the back, who looked a little sheepish. "So," she turned to Alistair. "How was the Black Marsh, all black and marshy?" She teased gently.

**"**Yeh, about that." Alistair ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Grace, meet Justice."

She glanced where he was pointing and stared in utter astonishment to see Travis sitting at the table, Danforth at the other side clearly distressed. Her eyes locked with Travis and her good mood evaporated. **"**You're kidding me right." She said furiously. "After everything he's done you just let him sit there like nothings happened!"

**"**Grace it's not what you think." Alistair said soothing, "That isn't Travis."

**"**What is he than, a bloody magnificent lookalike?"

Travis stood up and approached her. **"**I am not Travis. Travis is dead." Grace stared at him suddenly realising that Alistair had said he was Justice. "I'm sure you can feel the difference in me, just as I can feel the difference in you. I am Justice." _Holy shit! _Grace's mind began racing. _There has been no Kristoff, but how the hell did he ended up in Travis_? "This man has participated in many injustices towards you; I understand your anger; but your purpose will not be served by harming me, I am not the man who harmed you."

**xXx**

Grace stared from Travis to Danforth and back, having no idea what to do. She sat next to Danforth sharing the same look of disbelief, squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

**"**What happened to him?" Danforth finally asked.

**"**He was sacrificed to blood magic by someone he trusted."

Grace knew immediately it had been the First Warden's doing, remembering the feeling of blood magic that lingered on him and her hatred of one man eclipsed her hatred of the other. **"**Son of a bitch." She snarled. Danforth looked at her startled. She described the First Warden to Justice and he confirmed her suspicion.

**"**I...I don't understand." Danforth mumbled, the colour draining from his face.

**"**He is one seriously sick puppy." Grace said angrily.

**"**Who is?" Duncan asked walking into the room stopping dead as he saw Travis. Sunshine was startled when he snarled and moved towards him.

Grace practically vaulted the table to stand between them. **"**As much as I would love to kill Travis, the First Warden beat me to it. This is Justice."

Duncan just stared at her in confusion. Aedan briefly explained what had happened and Duncan sat down heavily. **"**I can't have a corpse wandering around!" Duncan spluttered at last after a long silence.

**"**Maybe Grace can send him back to the fade." Aedan cautiously suggested.

Duncan exploded. **"**When are people going to remember she is pregnant." He roared. "There will be no opening of the fade, or messing with spirits until my grandchild is safely here and even then I'm not sure I'd be happy with it." Grace couldn't help the smile that lit her face. He glanced up noticing her smile and put on his most serious face. "No messing with the fade."

**"**I promise."

He sighed and walked away with Sunshine muttering about having a corpse in the Keep. **  
**

**xXx**

Duncan called all of his Wardens as well as Grace, Sunshine Leliana and Zevran together for a debrief. The experiences at the Wending Wood and the Black Marsh were discussed thoroughly. Those who had not been present for Valenna's return to consciousness felt their hackles rise. Feeling bad for Lynais it was Grace who told them to calm down and give Valenna a chance.

**"**She has lost her clan, is in a place full of humans that she clearly hates and underneath all of that bitchy exterior she is probably really scared." Alistair pulled her close and kissed her gently. **"**Besides, it's not Valenna I'm concerned about, I'm more concerned about the Architect. We really do need to track him down." No-one disagreed. Grace pushed aside the darker thoughts and waited impatiently for her father and Sunshine to tell their news. Moments later when they were still discussing the Architect she finally burst out. "Tell them already!"

Duncan looked startled and Sunshine burst into laughter. Duncan finally caught on to his daughters insistent looks and glanced at Sunshine who was still laughing. **"**Sunshine and I are engaged to be married." He said at last, causing enthusiastic congratulations and much shaking of hands and hugging.

**"**And I'm pregnant, with twins." Sunshine said delightedly. That brought gasps and grins and another round of hugging and shaking hands.

**"**You sly dog." Gavarth grinned clasping Duncan's hand. "One spitfire not enough for you?"

Duncan gave an affectionate glance to Grace who was hugging Sunshine. **"**I'll consider myself lucky if they have her generous nature."

Gavarth grinned. **"**Most likely they'll end up with the temper of those two combined." Both men paled slightly. "By the Ancestors that's an unsettling thought."

**xXx**

Grace sat at the table forcing herself to be near Justice, her discomfort obvious.

"You are offended by my presence?"

Grace glanced up and sighed. **"**It isn't you Justice, just the body you're inhabiting."

He nodded. **"**I see."

**"**So, do you want to return to the fade?"

**"**Your father forbade you."

Grace smiled. **"**I wasn't suggesting right this minute."

**"**Ah, I understand. Then yes, I would like to return to the Fade. It is my home. This place is so distracting. Memories linger on everything, it is unsettling."

**"**I was a little unsettled when I came here too. It didn't quite live up to expectations." She noticed Justice's puzzled look and sighed. "A story for another time perhaps. Just let us know if there is any way to make your experience here more comfortable." She moved to leave; but Justice gripped her wrist, Grace glanced at him unsure of his intent.

**"**Please." Grace sat back down watching him. "I make you uncomfortable, I would like to find a way to change that. I am not Travis."

Grace sighed again. **"**I know Justice, it's just it's disturbing sitting across from the man who was eager to see me burnt alive. It's even more disturbing that I'm sitting talking to the corpse of the man who wanted to watch me burn alive."

The dead eyes watched her thoughtfully. **"**It's a little disturbing for me to sit so close to you too."

Grace stared at him startled. When he didn't say anything else she drummed her fingers impatiently on the table. **"**Don't I deserve to know why?"

**"**It's your music, it's...distracting."

Grace froze, the Architects words swimming in her mind. **"**My...music?" She asked hesitantly.

**"**Yes, two distinct strands in perfect harmony. It's beautiful, but very distracting." He watched startled as she got to her feet, tears in her eyes and left the room.

**xXx**

Grace strode the battlements her heart pounding, her hands resting protectively across her stomach. _What are we going to do! _She chose her favourite spot, the highest and most secluded of the Keep battlements and settled herself on the stone. She closed her eyes and concentrated. If she had music she was determined to hear it.

She drifted for a few moments just allowing her body to relax. Then she heard it; the softest hum and she followed it, realising she was focusing on the child within her. His music was like a rush of love, giggles and warm summer days. It swept around her coaxing her to relax, comforting and enveloping her in a dreamy aura. Any fears still lingering about the nature of her son vanished, nothing this beautiful could be evil.

Around the edges of his joyful tones she heard a second. It flowed like a river heading to a waterfall; powerful, graceful, cleansing. Her music was of protection, loyalty and unyielding love. She realised that she sent out her music without realising and suspected this is why people felt such a pull towards her, loving or not. She determined to be more conscious of it. Grace felt overwhelmed with love and hugged her stomach giving a sigh of utter joy. **  
**

**xXx**

Everyone was somewhat startled by Grace's good mood at evening meal. She actually smiled at Valenna, who just glared but held her tongue and Justice, who wasn't sure what it meant. Justice of course was not dining with them, but had put in an appearance to help people get used to his presence. Grace was humming happily to herself, completely unaware of the grin starting to spread across her husband's face.

**"**You're in a good mood." Alistair murmured leaning towards her ear.

She turned giving him a playful kiss that left his cheeks flushed. **"**I have my husband; my family and friends around me, life is good." Grace knew she probably shouldn't but she couldn't help herself wanting to know how people would react and very gently pushed out her music just a little, noticing the visible effect of people around the table relaxing. Within minutes the room was filled with laughter, gentle teasing and affectionate glances between lovers. Grace slowly pulled her music back into herself, satisfied that the good mood it had encouraged remained. She rested her hands on her stomach and sank into her sons giggles.

She was pulled from her drifting when she heard the word 'mage'. Grace focused on the conversation and realised that Anders face was flushed with anger. Leaning towards Alistair she whispered, "What did I just miss?" Before he could answer Valenna leapt to her feet glaring at Anders, clearly the good mood had not touched her.

**"**You call what you do magic? It is pitiful shem trickery."

**"**There is no trickery about it." Anders hissed, his temper flaring.

**"**No wonder the Templars can tame you so easily." Anders turned pale, his throat constricting in pain.

Zevran curled his fingers around Anders wrist. **"**Ignore her."

**"**And you." She roared winding herself up into a tantrum. "What are you doing with a shem and a man!"

Zevran looked her over with distaste. **"**Do not presume you know me my dear Valenna," His words like acid.

**"**Not that you confine yourself to one shem, you have three according to the gossips of this hell hole." She glared at Grace, who seemed to be the focus of her hatred along with Lynais.

_Oh here we go_.

**"**Who I share my bed with is of no concern of yours my dear." Zevran was struggling to maintain his calm.

**"**Valenna stop this." Lynais pleaded.

**"**You brought me here against my will!"

**"**Well you are more than free to leave." Sunshine said with a smile gesturing at the door. "And don't let it hit you on your ass on the way out!"

**"**And what would I do!" She pointed at Lynais glaring at him. "You brought me here shem lover, I told you to leave me to die."

**"**Wish I had." He mumbled bitterly.

**"**I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you regret bringing me here."

_Why did I ask everyone to give her a chance! _**"**Valenna." Grace's voice was soft, and had a not so subtle edge. Valenna turned glaring. "Do you remember what I told you?" Her voice still soft.

**"**Hah, what do I care. This is no clan. You have no claim to Lynais. You're nothing but a shem. I do not fear you."

Grace looked up her eyes narrowing. **"**Ma emma harel." Valenna's eyes widened. "Outside. Now!" Grace got out of her seat and waited at the door. Valenna hesitated then stormed passed her, Grace following. The rest of the diners took one look at each other and hurried after them.

The two women were yelling at each other oblivious to their audience. "Well this won't have a happy ending." Nathaniel groaned.

**"**I hope Grace lands the bitch on her ass." Gavarth muttered glaring at the elven mage.

**"**I should really stop his." Duncan said with a sigh, Sunshine patted his hand affectionately when he didn't move.

**"**Doesn't Valenna know Grace has a bit of a temper?" Leliana murmured sharing a surprised look with Aedan.

**"**I warned you not to insult anyone again." Grace yelled focusing everyone back to the argument "You either respect the people here, or get the hell away from us. No-one is forcing you to stay"

**"**Oh believe me little miss mage I've barely got started and I'm not going anywhere. I've been wondering where your Templars are. Everyone knows shem mages love the attentions of their Templar handlers, they like their leashes tight." Anders gave a hiss of shock. It took Grace a couple of seconds to register her words; her face moving through shock, pain and finally blind rage and she gripped Valenna by the throat, fully intent on murdering her. Duncan and Danforth raced down the steps pulling the women apart, keeping a tight hold of Grace who was practically spitting fire. They had to drag her towards the others.

**"**For Makers sake Grace, remember you're pregnant." Duncan hissed.

**"**I hear you killed a Templar to get the mage into bed." Valenna shouted, enjoying herself. "Cullen was the name I think. "

Grace became motionless. **"**Father, let go of me." Danforth had already backed off from her knowing there was no way she was going to let that go. Duncan gave a weary sigh and released her arm.

Grace turned back to Valenna, hatred burning in her eyes. Anders was glad to see that Valenna had paled and taken an involuntary step backwards. **  
"**Lets see how 'shem trickery' fares against your Dalish magic." Grace hissed. Valenna found herself flying through the air the wall breaking her fall. She whimpered in pain, but got to her feet. Grace experienced the constricting pain as vines burst through the cobble stones wrapping around her, her whole body burst into flame turning the vines to ash, before sending the fire towards Valenna. Both women circled each other. "You're a vicious; nasty, ungrateful bitch." Grace snarled.

**"**What's wrong, cranky because your husband can't satisfy you."

Grace smiled. **"**Oh believe me Alistair doesn't leave me wanting." She sent her flying with a blast of ice.

**"**I'm sure, that's why you need that mage and sorry excuse for a elf to join you." Valenna spat when she got to her feet. "Or perhaps it's you who can't satisfy your husband!" Grace hissed, lightening scorching the ground as Valenna leapt backwards. "Oh touched a nerve have I."

**"**At least I don't feel the need to play people off against each other for kicks." Grace ground out. Valenna snarled, hurling rocks at Grace that she easily deflected. They continued to circle, energy flickering in their hands. Grace was startled when Lynais ran down the steps and gripped her wrists.

**"**Grace you're pregnant and she's not worth it. Please come with me now."

**"**Do you even know whose child you're carrying?" Valenna smirked as Grace gasped in shock clenching her fists so tightly blood began to drip onto the stones. Valenna found herself suspended in the air, her body surrounded by a pulsing blue light that slowly began to constrict. Grace stared at Anders startled as he reached her.

**"**Shut your mouth you poisonous bitch." Grace saw the tears in his eyes. "Stay away from Grace and don't you ever mention Cullen again, one more word and I swear I will send you to your Creators myself." He released her and she sat on the ground shivering.

Valenna stared at the angry looks directed to her and bit back the scathing retort, feeling relief when they returned to the Keep and she was alone.

**xXx**

Valenna crept to her room and curled up on the bed allowing her tears to flow. Her clan was dead, she was alone and she felt suffocated in this building with all of these shems. She hadn't meant to end up in a fight with the redhead, but she inspired such a deep level of hatred that she hadn't been able to resist.

She knew the woman had saved her life and that alone was grounds to hate her. She should be with her sister, their bodies bringing new life to the earth. She was desperate to leave, but she was alone and even this place afforded some level of protection.

Valenna sighed, tomorrow she would try to be civil. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace sat on the edge of the bed stroking Mistress Purrs A Lot; who was purring very loudly, while Anders healed her hands. Zevran and Alistair were watching their mages with concern, they had both been quiet since the fight. Velanna had opened wounds in them both and neither knew quite how to close them.

**"**Cullen would have kicked her ass." Anders said finally.

Grace smiled. **"**As I recall he wanted to kick my ass at one point."

Anders chuckled. Gently healing her other hand; the kitten pouncing onto her knee, curling into a ball and falling asleep. **"**He adored you in the end." His gentle voice betraying the deep ache.

**"**And I him." She whispered squeezing his hand.

He kissed the top of her head. **"**All done."

Grace flexed her hands catching sight of the scar that stopped at her wrist. She pulled the material firmly over it, all three men fully aware of the gesture. Grace gently stroked the kitten, a frown slowly forming.

**"**What is it love?" Alistair prayed that by some miracle she would tell them.

**"**Do you think everyone else is wondering if the baby is yours?" Caught by surprise they stared at her startled.

**"**No-one is thinking that. Valenna is just a bitter twisted bitch." Alistair soothed sitting next to her and pulling her tight to him.

Grace sighed. **"**When did life get so complicated?"

**"**Complicated is good my sweet Grace." Zevran purred. "It makes life interesting and keeps us on our toes."

Grace looked at him with such a deep sadness it broke his heart. **"**I really would settle for simple Zev."

**xXx**

**_Author Note: _**___Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _

_: Ma emma harel - you should fear me. _


	13. Life Eternal

_**Author Note:** Yet another chapter I have made some changes to, hopefully it flows better. Let me know your thoughts._

**xXx**

Grace woke the next morning nestled into Alistair; his arms wrapped around her, his warmth and strength holding her. Her mind drifted to her fight with Valenna. She felt tears slip down her cheeks at Valenna's taunts about the Templars and Cullen. Her shame and grief welled up through her body in a wave of heat, her face buried against Alistair's chest as sobs tore from her throat.

Alistair awoke startled; his chest wet with tears, Grace shuddering in his arms. He kissed her gently, his hands caressing her back in long firm strokes that always seemed to help sooth her. Alistair's anger at Valenna increased, his mind fantasising about slitting her throat. "Grace Valenna is twisted, please do not allow her to get to you."

"I don't know why anyone would be so cruel!" Grace wept.

"Nor do I my love. Do not give her another thought!"

Grace replayed her words over and over as she lay in Alistair's arms. She didn't want to face anyone, but Alistair refused to allow her to remain in their room. Breakfast was a quiet affair with a palpable air of tension. Valenna was quiet, though smirked at Grace's pale face and withdrawn demeanour.

Alistair pulled Valenna to one side while Anders and Zevran encouraged Grace to join them in the garden. Valenna eyed him warily. "I have no doubt you have suffered Valenna, but goad my wife again and you will wish you had never opened your mouth." Valenna wisely remained silent.

Grace was startled when she was pulled into warm hugs from almost everyone who had followed them into the garden, wanting to reassure her that she was loved. She wasn't sure when they had become a family; it had just crept up on them, but they were all aware of the deep bond they shared. Even the newer additions of Nathaniel, Sigrun and Rajack had slotted in nicely. Grace had to admit she did not feel the same about Valenna and Justice, but no family was perfect.

Her mind set Grace decided she needed to talk to Sunshine and get some answers about her and their rather unusual extended family, it was a talk that was long overdue. She found her talking to Lynais. **"**Could I borrow Sunshine?"

**"**Of course." He left them to it, a warm smile lighting his face.

**"**What is it honey?"

**"**There are just some things I need to know."

**"**What about?"

**"**Robin told me some things..." Grace trailed off really not sure where to start.

**"**Fire away."And so began one of the most unusual conversations Grace had ever been party to. Her initial question of 'who exactly are you?' led to several hours of Sunshine talking while Grace sat in stunned silence.

Sunshine informed her that she had travelled between many worlds and realities and during those travels had become a dragon, joined the Fey House and been given the role of Wild Huntress. Sunshine confirmed that although she could be wounded; her wounds would heal and she was in fact immortal, if her body died she would return to her nexus and be given a new one. Grace had queried her age and almost fainted when Sunshine informed her she was actually over six thousand years old. That took a little while to process. Grace was rather grateful for her time on Earth and her love of Sci-Fi; because what she was saying was blowing her mind, if she had lived all her life in Ferelden she would probably have fainted before Sunshine had got a few sentences into the conversation. She was rather alarmed to discover that in her role as Wild Huntress, Sunshine had in fact destroyed four worlds.

Sunshine talked about the Dark Ones who had been summoned by blood magic. Beings that ate life and destroyed whole solar systems causing her to call the hunt. In destroying the corruption they had brought, Sunshine and her hunt had destroyed a total of three worlds. Grace held her tightly as Sunshine's eyes became wild at the memories of those awful days. Sunshine spoke brokenly of the fourth world. It had been a parallel to their current world, only the fourth blight had never really ended. Alistair had been killed early on; though she did not go into many details, she did say that Alistair had been a hero. Anders had lost his reason with blood magic and Cullen had been the worst a Templar could be. Grace trembled at the thought of thousands of worlds pressing in on this one, each having taken a slightly different path. She imagined that in one she was in the circle, the rite of tranquillity having been successful. In another Mother Lucia would have been successful in her rite of purification. She wondered if there was a world where she had grown up with Duncan and he had known and loved her as his daughter. She consoled herself that for all of the awful experiences, the opposite must also be happening somewhere.

Trembling she had asked Sunshine if she had come to destroy this world and was relieved when she said she was here to save it. She explained how difficult it was for her to remain in control of her Huntress with all of the corruption and vile deeds and only her love of the people around her enabled her to maintain control. Sunshine had bemoaned her interference in the world so far; which had made Grace give a sad laugh, pointing out that she had also changed much and it was not always for the better. Grace had spoken angrily that by saving Cailan at the battle of Ostagar, Alistair had nearly lost his life by being poisoned by him. She had also pointed out with deep sadness that she had saved Cullen only to lead him to his death. She gave Sunshine a half hopeful look and asked if she could time travel. Sunshine had advised that this was beyond her, then proceeded to turn Grace's world upside down by saying under certain circumstances she could travel to the individuals point of death and offer them a place within her Hunt. She could bring Cullen back. He would be part of the Fey; part of her hunt and as such immortal, forever changed, but he would still essentially be Cullen. Grace assumed she had misheard, her heart hammering so loudly in her chest that she thought it would burst. Grace focused as Sunshine asked her if that was what she wanted. Grace's mind spiralled off again wondering if Cullen would want it; what Anders would say. She longed to have him back; not just because she felt such a deep sense of guilt over his death, but because he had been her friend and she missed him. Grace felt this was messing with things she didn't understand; but she had changed so much, why not this. Sunshine confirmed it had nothing to do with blood magic.

Grace gave into the ache in her heart and Sunshine transformed into the Huntress; golden hair, eyes filled with the light of the sun and covered in golden dragon scales apart from her face. Sunshine sank into Grace's memories of Cullen; calling forth her energy, shaping it until Cullen emerged.

**"**Mistress of the Hunt, you call me to you?" Grace stared at him in utter shock, realising that she hadn't really believed it would be possible. He glanced towards her, giving a wonderful smile of recognition. Grace stared, unable to move tears streaming down her face. She was barely aware of Sunshine speaking to Cullen and then he was in front of her, gasping as warm fingers gently touched her face, his lips pressing lightly against her own. She tasted his Wild, the energy that now made him who he was.** "**Grace, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Burying her face against his chest she sobbed painfully. ** "**There's nothing to forgive, it was my fault."

**"**Shh, never say such words. No Grace, no tears. I took my own life, I didn't believe you could save me. I should have believed in you. I was always so afraid to believe in people. Please Grace, don't cry. Please." He kissed her tears, lightly tasting them.

Grace trembled; her fingertips softly caressing his jaw, almost to confirm he was actually standing in front of her, the pain in her heart was so intense. _Please let this be real. _** "**I've missed you so much. I...I couldn't bear it when you...when you died. I should never have taken us down there. When Zathrian did... I thought it would be enough, but I was too late."

**"**Sweet Grace. No more sadness for me. I'm here now, and for as long as my Mistress so remains."

Grace paid only a little attention to the teasing conversation between Sunshine and Cullen, too absorbed in pressing her body against him, listening to his wonderfully strong heartbeat and feeling the heat of his body emanate out to her.

Cullen moved to Sunshine and Grace sat down, completely overwhelmed. Cullen was alive, sitting just across from her. It was disturbing and wonderful all at the same time. The conversation had turned to Anders and Cullen had expressed his desire to see him. Grace felt a swell of anxiety wondering just how Anders would in fact react to his lover being very much alive. She wondered how Zevran would take it. Grace buried her face in her hands, what if she had messed things up again.

Gentle fingers pulled her hands from her face as Cullen knelt in front of her.** "**What is it Grace?"

**"**I turned down demons on more than one occasion to have you back and then I just let Sunshine drag you from whatever eternity you were in. Maybe you didn't want to come back; be changed, be here." Her look was heartbreaking and Cullen pulled her into his arms.

**"**Let me assure you I was given the choice and I am very happy to be here."

**xXx**

Grace was lost in her anxiety; but heard Sunshine and Cullen chatting about Pooks, who was Cullen's Fey mentor of sorts, or at least that was how Grace understood it. Despite Sunshine having called him into being really only moments ago he had been one hundred years with the Fey. Grace chose not to dwell on that as her head hurt enough as it was.

Pooks as though on cue appeared in the room. She was a young woman; short black hair that was as wild as she was, violet eyes and an adorable smile. Grace couldn't help smiling at her, although moments later was pushed right back into a state of shock as Pooks propositioned her. She was quite sure her face was bright red and her voice had sounded like a squeak as she politely declined. Pooks apparently thought this was delightful and was eager to find a way to encourage Grace to change her mind.

Grace felt herself slipping back into a feeling of ease and had smiled along with her flush when Pooks had kissed her cheek. Grace had felt the tingle of Pooks's Wild energy rubbing against her and was startled when the Wild in her responded. She suddenly found it extremely difficult not to respond physically to Pooks and actually gripped her seat to restrain herself. Grace realised that the Fey were highly sexualised and not at all ashamed about their sexual encounters, wishing she could be like that. She hated trying to keep her relationships with Anders and Zevran a secret; especially because it wasn't about sex although that was delicious, she loved them deeply and longed to show her love publicly.

Pooks was suddenly pulling her to her feet. "Grace I want to show you something."

Grace looked at little startled at that, making Sunshine and Cullen laugh loudly. She stuck her tongue out at them and allowed herself to be pulled from the room.

**xXx**

Sunshine took Cullen to see Duncan first. It was an emotional reunion as Duncan's world was tipped on its axis yet again. He loved Sunshine, but sometimes he was just a little bit afraid of the power she wielded. Sunshine had gone to find Alistair and Zevran while the two men became reacquainted, believing it best to alert them first so they could support Anders.

Cullen greeted Alistair and Zevran with deep affection; soothing the shock of both men, reassuring them that he was glad Anders had allowed his heart to open to them and he had no intentions of getting in the way of that. He explained that Sunshine had brought him back and because of this he was no longer quite the man he once was, he was part of the Fey and part of Sunshine's hunt.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as Anders practically catapulted himself through the door; tears running freely down his cheek, embracing the man he thought lost to him. **  
**

**xXx**

Anders was clinging to Cullen, not quite daring to believe that he was real. Cullen grinned and kissed him gently, trying to reassure him that he was in fact very real. Alistair and Zevran made to leave the room when both Cullen and Anders stopped them. Anders hugged them all, telling them all they were never allowed to leave him. His lovers grinned indulgently and placed soft kisses wherever they could making him feel the most loved man in Thedas.

Anders kissed Cullen lovingly, caressing his cheeks and gazing at him.** "**You're not leaving are you?"

Cullen shook his head.** "**At least not for a while." Anders heart froze and he clutched him tighter to him. "Anders be calm. I am part of the Wild Hunt; tied to Sunshine, she is my mistress. There will be times she will call me away just as Duncan will call you away, but I will always return my dearest Anders."

**"**Well no hunting for a while then." Anders stated firmly. Cullen just grinned. Anders pressed against him; resting his head against his shoulder, just breathing him in. He was in no rush; just having him near was enough, being held by him was enough. Anders realised he was shaking and his legs buckled, Cullen catching him effortlessly. Anders closed his eyes; all of the long months spent without him, his grief and pain suddenly spilled out of him in a rush of agonised sobs that left him struggling for breath. Cullen held him gently; soothing him with soft kisses, Alistair and Zevran curling against him.** "**I love you all so much." He mumbled at last into Cullen's shirt. " And Grace." He looked up suddenly. "Where's Grace, does she know?"

Cullen laughed gently.** "**It was through a conversation between Grace and Sunshine that I am here, so yes she knows I am here and yes it was something of a shock for her." He gave a mischievous grin. "She is with Pooks." The three men looked at him startled.

**"**Who's Pooks?" They chorused.

Cullen laughed.** "**I think I'll leave that as a surprise, but Grace is being well taken care of."

Alistair stared at him suspiciously.** "**Cullen, who is he?"

Cullen felt Alistair's jealously flare and kissed him gently, stunning him.** "**Pooks is a she and is simply helping Grace to get in touch with her Wild a little." Alistair frowned. Cullen smiled indulgently and gently sent his Wild to all three men, pleased by their stunned looks.

**"**I've felt something like that with Grace a few times." Alistair murmured in awe.

**"**Well Grace feels that all the time, especially with her pregnancy. She should be encouraged to explore that side of herself, open up to it more to help it develop. Pooks is helping her with that." **  
**

**xXx**

Grace found herself introduced to Pooks part of the Wild Lands. She wondered if each of the Fey had their own part to shape how they saw fit. She tried to imagine how big the Wild Lands would be and just fell back on 'it's magic' to explain it to herself.

They were in what appeared to be a twenties bar. A jazz band was playing on stage and people were dancing, or lounging at tables and at the bar. It didn't take Grace long to realise that Pooks was feisty and fun and very blatant about her sexual desires. She found her overwhelming, but admired her sense of fun and found herself wanting to be more like her.

She was nervous and thrilled when Pooks lead her to the dance floor. Grace allowed herself to relax at the insistence of Pooks and realised how much she was enjoying herself, dancing until her feet hurt. Laughing, Grace allowed herself to be led up the stairs to Pooks's personal rooms. Grace was introduced to Juno who she discovered was Pooks brother and her friends Jacks and Woody. Their relationships were teasing, affectionate and Grace was surprised at how warmly they greeted her.

Grace was pondering over Juno's observation that she needed training in her Wild magic. In truth she was eager to explore this side of her and wondered what form Juno's mention of training would take. Pooks hinted that the development of her Wild through sex was something she wanted to explore and Grace wasn't sure if she was teasing. Moments later when Pooks handed her some champagne and pulled her onto her knee she realised she had been very serious.

Pooks trailed her energy across Grace's body; smiling as she felt Grace's Wild begin to respond, merging their energies. Grace felt utterly blissful with the sensations Pooks was creating within her and she was startled when she gave a soft moan. Part of Grace was very sure she should move away; but she remained, lulled by the intoxicating magic that was opening up a part of herself she realised she was barely aware of. Grace relaxed against Pooks and concentrated on the feel of the Wild within her.

**xXx**

Grace thought her heart would burst with love when they walked into the dining hall on their return to the Keep. A quick sweep and her eyes rested on Anders who was positively glowing, Cullen's arm wrapped tightly around him. Zevran was to his other side and Alistair to his, all four having an animated conversation. All her doubt and worry melted away and she smiled as she felt Pooks fingers entwined with hers, pulling her to an empty space near Sunshine.

Anders looked up at that point, his look one of utter joy. He was out of his seat and grabbed hold of Grace swinging her around and hugging her tightly. He was so happy he forgot they were attempting to hide their true relationship and he kissed her deeply. Grace flushed and then realised she was too happy to care and tired of hiding how she felt and kissed him back just as passionately. Duncan groaned and turned away.

**"**You wonderful, wonderful woman." Anders murmured kissing her again.

**"**Not that I want to turn aside a compliment, but why am I wonderful?"

Arms wound around her waist and Cullen gently kissed her cheek.** "**I believe he is referring to my return."

Grace looked at him puzzled.** "**Sunshine brought you back not me."

Anders sighed and kissed her again.** "**She wouldn't have done it if not for you." Grace gave a sad smile. _She wouldn't have had to if not for me._

**"**If you gentlemen have finished hogging Grace, I'd like my playmate back thank you." Pooks stated grabbing Graces hand and pulling her to the table. Grace met Alistair's eyes and realised he was grinning; she laughed, Pooks was going to get her into so much trouble. **  
**

**xXx**

Alistair had managed to grab a few minutes alone with Grace kissing her hungrily.** "**So, what were you and Pooks doing?" Alistair murmured, kissing her ear. "You do realise she didn't take her eyes off you for the full meal."

Grace giggled.** "**She is wonderful and adorable and fun. Alistair; we really need to have more fun, all of us." Alistair ached a little at the yearning look on her face and hugged her close before they joined Anders, Zevran and Cullen in their room.

Cullen was having to actively hold in his Wild realising that Anders and Grace in particular were still experiencing a level of shock that he was alive. Anders was nestled between Cullen and Zevran and Grace curled up with Alistair. They started to fill Cullen in on all that he had missed. He listened quietly, very aware that they were skipping bits that involved Grace. He also noticed that she kept rubbing her arm, now an unconscious action against the magic that lingered in the scar. He wondered how best to approach the subject and went for ignorance.

**"**Grace what's wrong with your arm?" Cullen watched her pale and force her hand away from her arm, pressing closer to Alistair.

**"**It's nothing."

Cullen felt the tension increase in the room and gently pushed out his Wild to relax them, surprised when it had little effect. ** "**Grace..." He was startled when Anders gripped his arm, his eyes pleading with him not to continue. Anders quickly moved them onto other topics until the tension eased. Cullen listened while extending out his Wild, concentrating on her arm and tensing when he felt the hint of blood magic still lingering.

Grace had felt the soft pressure of his Wild and watched him giving a deep sigh.** "**I didn't do it in case that's what you're wondering." The conversations stopped. "It was done to me, although I did agree."

**"**Why would you agree to blood magic?"

Grace sighed.** "**It seemed necessary at the time." She tugged Alistair. "Come on, let's leave the guys to get re-acquainted."

**"**Grace wait." Cullen moved to her. She didn't resist as he gently took hold of her arm, pushing back the material revealing the jagged scar. Cullen paled as its length and what had clearly been a painful wound. Grace remained silent, shivering slightly as his fingers caressed the marked skin. His eyes filled with tears. "This happened because you tried to save me." Grace couldn't speak, tears silently slipping down her cheeks. Alistair held her tightly, while Anders moved to Cullen. "Why didn't you heal it, or get Anders to heal it?"

**"**I wouldn't let him." She said softly. "It is a reminder that my arrogance led to the death of a friend." Cullen ached for the torment she had put herself through on his behalf.

**"**Grace I took my own life!"

**"**You wouldn't have done that if I hadn't of taken us down there."

Cullen realised there was no winning this argument with her. ** "**I am no longer dead, therefore this scar is null and void."

Grace gave a sad smile.** "**I don't think it quite works like that."

**"**Let me give you a gift Grace." She tensed as he brought his lips to her scar. She felt his Wild wrap around her and moaned softly in response. Cullen glanced to Alistair and she felt him move back, granting his silent request, Cullen's arm wrapping around her. She leaned weakly against him, her whole body suddenly feeling drained. Her scar began to feel hot, her slight whimper causing Cullen to hold her tighter. "Breathe Grace." His soft tone relaxing her as the constant throb of the blood magic began to fade. The scar shimmered, the skin healing perfectly leaving no trace that she had been wounded, taking with it the pain. Grace felt cleansed in his arms as his magic pulsed through her. "Today Grace Theirin we are both healed. Let us leave the past where it is and enjoy life as we have it now."

Grace smiled and blinked sleepily.**"**Anything you say Cullen." Drifting into a deep sleep. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace awoke as sunlight filtered through the window warming her skin. She smiled a little at the bizarre dream of Cullen being alive, her heart ached wishing it was real. She kissed Alistair gently, and slipped into a warm bath. It was some moments before Grace realised there was no itch of blood magic. Glancing to her arm she gave a startled cry. There was no trace that she had ever been wounded. Her mind began to spin, that meant that the dream wasn't a dream and Cullen was alive. Grace quickly towelled off and pounced on Alistair forcing him to wake up. He gazed at her sleepily. ** "**Alistair, my scar is gone."

He sat up and smiled indulgently. ** "**I guess that's the benefit of having magical friends."

**"**It wasn't a dream then, Cullen really is alive?" Alistair nodded and Grace gave a squeal of delight, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Alistair responded hungrily, the Wild magic having filled him with a need that only Grace could satisfy.

They lay lazily in each others arms, relaxed and deeply in love. Grace pulled Alistair out of bed and they enjoyed a bath together before dressing. Together they went to get Aurora; their daughter in good humour, giggling happily to herself. Merrin smiled as they entered the room, Alice toddling over to give both Grace and Alistair a hug. Grace smiled happily hugging Alice as Alistair pulled Aurora into his embrace. They all went down to the great hall for breakfast, Grace having handed Alice back to her mother and taking time to kiss Aurora and create the sparkles she still loved. Everyone else was already there and there were teasing cheers when they entered. Alistair flushed and Grace grinned giving a theatrical bow, causing Sunshine and Pooks to burst out laughing.

Grace had spoken to Alistair about being tired of hiding their relationships and although nervous he acknowledged he would rather be open about it. Grace smiled broadly and shocked Anders and Zevran by giving them both deeply passionate kisses. "I love you both and we shouldn't have to hide it." Zevran and Anders exchanged huge grins with Alistair. She hugged Cullen and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're not a dream."

Cullen grinned his lips brushing against her ear making her body tingle.** "**What did you and Pooks do yesterday?"

Grace giggled and moved away winking mischievously at him. She gave her father a hug, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He held her back tightly, just wanting her to be happy. Finally Grace gave Sunshine a hug and gave Pooks a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to Alistair. Life was taking a turn for the better.

**xXx**

_**Author Note**: I couldn't help the opportunity to bring Cullen back. I missed him too much. I hope you enjoyed. _


	14. The Hunt

_**Author Note:** I have made quite a few changes to the chapter which I think makes it flow a lot better. Let me know your thoughts, they are always appreciated. _

**xXx**

Grace wandered along the corridor humming happily to herself, it had been three days since Cullens return and life was good. Well apart from the nightmares of the deep roads that had been slowly increasing in intensity and frequency, but she managed to keep those out of her thoughts most of the time.

"Is there anyone is this Keep you haven't taken to your bed?"

Grace turned startled to the spiteful voice that pulled her from her thoughts and sighed. **"**Lots, but I'm working on it." She snapped back in irritation. She turned to continue walking when Valenna grabbed her wrist. Grace found herself pinned against the wall by a very angry elf. For a moment neither woman said anything. "Do you want something Valenna?" Grace managed to keep her voice low and soft.

"You brought back that Templar from the dead."

"I didn't, but..." Velanna interrupted her with a hiss and Grace realised Valenna's grip on her wrist was tightening.

"You have access to this power and yet you keep it for yourself to extend your lovers!"

"Valenna it's not like th..."

"Shut up." She snarled. "My whole clan is dead and you wander around resurrecting a Templar!"

"Valenna I di..."

"I said shut up!" She screamed. Grace saw a hint of madness in her eyes and carefully erected a shield around her unborn child. "You are going to bring back my sister!"

"I can't; I don't have that power, but we could..." The sting of a hand slapping her face shocked Grace into silence.

"You will bring back my sister, and you will do it now!"

Grace licked her lips nervously, not sure how to deal with the enraged mage. **"**Valenna, listen to me. _I_ don't have that power. We could go and speak to Sunshine if that is what you want, she might be able to..." Grace felt a sensation like fire burning up her arm accompanied by a nauseating snapping noise and let out a startled cry of agony that was muffled as Valenna pressed her hand over her mouth, her face filled with hatred. Grace's nostrils flared as she tried to take in enough air, her eyes burning with tears of pain.

"I'm going to make your life a living nightmare." Valenna hissed before stalking down the corridor.

Grace leaned back against the wall holding her injured wrist feeling sick and dizzy, the pain shooting through her in waves. She winced bitterly; for everything good something awful happened, a sick game of balance was being played with her life and she was tired of it. She moved back the way she had come; stumbling back into her room, taking gasping breaths to try and control the pain.**  
**

**xXx**

Grace sat on the edge of the bed bile burning her throat. Startled she realised the shield around her baby was gone. She attempted to heal her wrist, but nothing happened. It wasn't just her healing magic though, when she tried to bring fire to her hand there wasn't even a flicker. She felt the magic she just couldn't access it. Trying to push away the panic she tried to call on ice; lightning, earth, shields, but nothing worked. She glanced at her wrist and beneath the dark bruising that was forming was a tiny pin prick. Grace shivered realising with a growing sense of horror; Valenna must have dosed her with magebane, or its Dalish equivalent if there was one, disguising it beneath the pain of the damage inflicted upon her wrist. Grace gave a low whimper at the memories it conjured and her anger gave her the strength to move from the room. Furious Grace stormed to Valenna's room who smirked when she entered.** "**What did you do?"

**"**Just a little something to stop your magic. Once you bring Serrani back I will give you the antidote."

Grace grabbed Valenna with her uninjured hand and pulled her close.** "**If you're so damn convinced I can bring your sister back from the dead, just how do you expect me to perform this magical feat with no magic!" Grace roared. Valenna stared at her stunned for a moment. "If this hurts my baby I am going to kill you, slowly and painfully. Now tell me what you used!" Valenna turned pale and remained stubbornly silent. Grace felt nauseous as the tell tale burn began. "Magebane." She hissed through clenched teeth. She knew by the look on Valenna's face she was right, though only in part. The mage finally admitting she had mixed it with something Grace had never heard of.

Cradling her arm she stumbled out of the room and slumped against the wall; using it to make her way to the Great Hall, her vision becoming blurred, her head pounding. The Templars had forced her to ingest so much magebane as their captive that her body was highly sensitive to the substance, the tiniest amount potentially lethal. Grace gave a whimper of relief seeing Loren and Lynais seated at the table. They glanced up, startled by her look of panic.

**"**Grace what..." Loren was cut off as Grace slumped against the door frame.**"**Where's Sunshine?" She gasped.

**"**I think she went with Duncan into the city."

Grace gave a shuddering breath as another wave of nausea swept over her, her cheeks becoming flushed as her body began to burn in her fever.

A horrified Lynais moved to her side. "Grace sit down and I'll get Anders."

"I'll go." Loren said hurriedly as Grace slumped against Lynais. He cast his brother a worried look before hurrying from the room.

"Grace what happened?"

Grace gave a soft whimper and began to shake as her body turned against itself, fire coursing through her blood. She tried to speak; but her mouth was too dry and she gave a unintelligible murmur, before collapsing.

Loren returned with Anders in time to see Grace sink onto the floor unconscious, Lynais trying to rouse her. Anders healed her wrist effortlessly, becoming increasingly anxious as her skin flushed with heat, remaining unresponsive.

**"**She was looking for Sunshine." Lynais muttered, confused and fearful for his friend.

**"**Who was looking for me?" Sunshine said happily, her arm through Duncan's. Her face fell when she realised Grace was unconscious on the floor.

Anders hurriedly explained that although he had healed her wrist, her body was no longer responding to his magic. Sunshine immediately extended her Wild around Grace, searching out what was afflicting her. Cullen and Pooks who were in the garden felt what she was doing and pulled Alistair and Zevran with them to the Great Hall. Valenna watched from the doorway; hurrying back to her room, snarling in frustration.

Duncan held Grace in his arms while Sunshine connected with her energy, confirming that the baby was so far unharmed.

Alistair sank to his knees beside her, his mind whirling. **"**I was with her less than an hour ago and she was fine." He stated desperately.

**xXx**

Duncan clung to his beloved daughter, his heart being slowly crushed by the weight of his fear. He felt like he was attached to a pendulum with Grace; she was so powerful and so vulnerable and there never seemed to be a balance, she was either one or the other. She was so pale and was murmuring unintelligible sentences in her delirium. Duncan glanced at Sunshine having no idea how to help her. He watched Sunshine go far beyond rage, feeling the energy expand within and around her. Duncan stared at the form Sunshine took of her Huntress, thinking she was the most beautiful and powerful woman he had ever seen. He knew instinctively that Sunshine knew what had happened to his daughter. Her voice was the Wild that she had opened him up to and only the seriousness of the situation held his desire in check.

Pooks left at her instruction and Duncan watched as she began to run her hands over Grace. He was a little startled by the sensuous nature of her touch and more so as Grace responded moaning softly. He watched as Sunshine brought her lips to Grace's and he was reminded of how Grace had used her kiss to pour her energy into Alistair to destroy the poison that was killing him. He saw the tremble sweep through Grace's body and then Sunshine gently lifted her into her arms; passing her to Cullen, instructing him to wake her as she turned her attention to Pooks who had returned with Valenna.

**xXx**

Cullen held Grace in his arms; cradling her tenderly and softly whispering in her ear, gently enfolding her with his Wild. He felt her respond and smiled as she blinked sleepily before opening her eyes fully, glancing at him unsure why he was holding her. **"**Is there a day that goes by that you are not in trouble?" Cullen teased gently; smiling as Alistair moved closer, colour returning to his pale cheeks.

**"**I wasn't in trouble yesterday." She said softly, still trying to figure out why she was being held. Cullen chuckled softly and allowed her to stand; but still held her close to his chest, Alistair pressing firmly at her back. **"**What's happening?" Grace felt completely disorientated and gave a sharp intake of breath as her gaze focused on Sunshine. The Wild flowed over her; a deep primal power that drew a low moan from her, as her body responded to its call. She couldn't take her eyes from Sunshine in her magnificent form of the Huntress, and felt herself tremble at her rage. **  
****  
****"**Her rage is for Valenna, for her crime against you." Cullen soothed gently.

**xXx**

Valenna stared wild eyed at Sunshine who had transformed into something Valenna had only heard described in legend. Her fury was evident and Valenna; although believing her treatment of Grace was justified, felt fear cripple her. Sunshine was twisting her words; twisting her desire to have her sister, her clan back into something monstrous. She wept and pleaded, but the Huntress before her had no room for mercy. Valenna did not have the awareness that the Huntress was reflecting her own nature back to her. She glared at Grace with all the hatred poisoning her soul. Grace was held protectively in Cullen's and Alistair's embrace, her golden eyes wide.

Valenna struggled in Pooks arms, watching in horror as Sunshine called forth her clan from beyond the Veil. Valenna felt her knees buckle when Seranni moved towards her; so real it made her heart ache, but with such anger directed towards her that she wished she was dead. She saw her clan bow to Sunshine having accepted new lives with the Fey, within her Hunt. Her hatred of the shems intensified until it almost choked her. Pooks was dragging her out of the room and a new level of terror filled her.

Beyond the gate the landscape changed and Pooks forced her into a wooded area. Valenna was pulled, stumbling and struggling to be free, tears of rage and fear burning her eyes. Pooks threw her onto the forest floor standing over her, hands on hips. **"**The Wild hunt has been called Valenna. Your only choice is to run."

Valenna stared at her in disbelief.** "**I'm to be hunted, by my own clan!"

**"**You will pay for your crime Valenna. Grace is much beloved by my Mistress. She will have your head by dawn."

**"**I just wanted my sister back." Valenna wept.

Pooks hunkered near her, grabbing her face roughly making Valenna face her. **"**If you had gone to Grace in friendship she would have moved the world to help you. Instead you poison her. For the threat to her unborn child; Grace will take your life, have no doubt." Pooks smiled viciously. "The hunters approach, it is time to run."

Valenna hesitated only a second before turning and running into the thick undergrowth. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace watched as the Huntress turned to her, holding out her hand for her to join her. She hesitated, fearful for her child and in awe of the woman before her. The Wild wrapped around her soothing her fears, the primal part of her demanding she accept the Huntress's hand. The Wild coursed through Grace, making her ache for the hunt. She gazed at the Fey who had joined them, stunning and beautiful in their wildness. In that moment she longed to be one of them, ached to be a true part of their world.

She turned to Sunshine, she was more beautiful, more powerful than Grace had ever imagined and she was drawn to her by a fierce primal desire. She understood the devotion; the love, the pull to her and surrendered to it, knowing she would do whatever Sunshine asked of her, not because she was forced, but because the love she felt for her demanded no less.

The need for the hunt was so intense it rippled through her seeking its completion. Part of Grace, a very small part felt sorry for Valenna and wished it had not come to this, but her actions had threatened her child and for that she would seek justice. She glanced to Serrani, their eyes met and she knew that Serrani understood and there was no blame directed at her. For a brief moment their fingers brushed against each other and Grace felt only reassurance.

She felt the heady rush of Cullen and Pooks, their energy like the coming of the storm and was startled at her level of desire. The desire that swirled through her body; intensifying her need and she felt a pull to Sunshine, reaching out to her, needing physical contact, knowing that after this she would be irrevocably changed.

**xXx**

Alistair sat down at the long table, his head in his hands. Duncan gripped his shoulder, sitting next to him. **"**I'm sorry." Alistair murmured.

Duncan looked at him startled.** "**What have you to be sorry about Alistair?"

Alistair raised his head gazing at his father in law and Commander with eyes filled with regret. **"**I can't protect her. I've failed her again." Alistair's head sank once more into his hands.

**"**I would remind you that you cannot protect her from the world and none of us suspected Valenna would go so far." Duncan sighed. "But I know those words are meaningless, I feel the same guilt."

Alistair ran his hand through his hair, coughing to clear his throat and disguise the tremble of his voice.** "**She saved my life; has protected me on numerous occasions, it would be good to save her just once."

Duncan laughed and patted his back consolingly.** "**We were drawn to fierce women Alistair; I'm not sure they will ever give us that chance, they seem content to save each other and have us left on the sidelines."

Loren and Lynais accompanied by Del and Emily sat across from them, Anders and Zevran sit at the table on either side of Alistair. **"**I'm so sorry." Lynais said with a sigh. Duncan and Alistair looked at each other and shook their heads, the Keep seemed filled with guilt.

**"**Why are you sorry?" Alistair asked curiously.

**"**If not for me this wouldn't have happened. I pushed for Valenna to be healed. I should have just granted her wish and left her to die in the Wynding Woods. Grace is never going to forgive me." He gave a soft groan and Emily wrapped her arms tightly around him nuzzling his neck, Loren gripping his shoulder in support.

**"**You do realise Grace wont even have thought of the situation like this." All eyes turned to Anders. "When this is over Grace will tie herself into knots thinking about how we are going to react that she took part in hunting down Valenna and probably killing her. She will feel especially guilty towards you Lynais given your connection with her. It doesn't matter that Valenna caused this, she will still find some way to blame herself."

**"**I think our beautiful mage is too quick to blame herself, this is something we must remedy." Zevran murmured.

Alistair shook off his ill mood as Oghren approached the table with Sigrun, Rajack and Nathaniel, hands laden with beers. Alistair held up his tankard. "To my fierce wife, her unwavering ability to get into trouble and to Sunshine for having just the right crazy magic to get her out of it." They raised their tankards.

**"**To Grace and Sunshine may their hunt be successful." Gavarth said loudly walking up with Danforth, downing his drink in one swig.

**xXx**

Valenna felt as though she had been running for hours. Her breath was a harsh gasp in her ears, her lungs felt as though they were on fire and her muscles were burning and cramping painfully. She was torn from branches and thorny plants and covered in dirt having fallen many times in her frantic scrabble to escape. She heard them on all sides of her, pushing her forward. She heard the blast of the horn and wild laughter, sobbing at her own misfortune.

Her hatred of Grace intensified, it was what kept her legs moving through the foliage that seemed to reach out to grasp her. Her mouth was dry and she was desperate for water, but there was none to be found and she could not stop to rest.

She burst out of a particularly thick grouping of trees and saw a cave ahead. It was blocked, but she realised if she removed a few of the stones she could scramble through and hide. She was grasping at the rocks as the hunters caught up to her surrounding her.

Valenna stared in terror at those who surrounded her, their thirst for her blood clear. She watched as the Huntress sent Grace and Seranni towards her; both women filled with the power of the hunt, intoxicated by blood lust. Valenna screamed as Grace's magic rippled through her body paralysing her as Seranni drove her hunting dagger deep into her flesh. Torn apart by the mage she hated and the sister she loved Valenna felt only torment. Her mind begged for death, but the magic of the Hunt kept her alive well past her endurance. Her screams were silent, her throat and mouth so raw they would never make another sound. Valenna collapsed to the ground trying to block out the cries of the Fey as their blood lust intensified. **  
**

**xXx  
**

Grace plunged into the Wild part of her and surrendered herself to the deepest primal side to herself, the hunt coaxing her to claim her power. In any other circumstance what she was doing to Valenna would have been abhorrent to her. She was actively torturing her; but she had been so hurt, suppressed by all the pain she had suffered that her essence tore through her barriers demanding vengeance.

It wasn't just Valenna she was tearing into. Before her stood the man she had thought was her father; Zathrian, Travis, Cailan, Mother Lucia, the Templars and the First Warden. Grace lost herself in the need to rid herself of the demons that clung to her, her vengeance as fearful as she had warned Valenna it would be. When Grace and Sarenni finally beheaded Valenna the relief flooded through her as intoxicating as the hunt itself. One person who could never harm her, or those she loved again. She was triumphant before the Huntress.

Grace was so intoxicated by the Wild; by the hunt, by her triumph that she could no longer restrain the desire that had been coursing through her body. Her eyes locked on the Huntress; needing contact, needing to feel part of her, the hunt without completion until their bodies merged in a fire of desire and sensations that left Grace drifting in a state of fulfilment and pleasure she had never known.

**xXx**

Grace came back to herself slowly; the intensity, hunger and intoxication of the hunt easing from her body. Sunshine had returned to her human form leaving Grace with an intense felt a deep ache open up within her as she gazed at Sunshine; she had been her protector, her friend, a mother figure and now something so deeply within her she could barely stand the idea of being apart from her. She thought of her father; her wonderful, strong amazing father having no idea what to do with the emotions swirling within her. She didn't want to bury them; but neither could she keep them on the surface, to do that would be to hurt her father and forever damage their relationship. She felt a fleeting anxiety that Cullen or Pooks would let slip what had happened within the hunt, but instinctively she knew they would never let a word pass their lips for their love of Sunshine, Duncan and herself.

Sunshine was moving to return to the Keep and their celebration, but Grace gripped her wrist. "Sunshine please wait...I...I... damn it." She cupped her cheek again to ensure Sunshine was looking at her.

Sunshine felt an energy shift within Grace; it wasn't Arcane and it wasn't Wild, it was something different, unlike anything she had ever felt and it was intoxicating. **"**What is..."

Grace placed her finger against Sunshine's lips quieting her.** "**Close your eyes." Sunshine did and felt the thrill as the energy sank into her, moving through her body. It was light and heat; desire and love, creation and hope. **"**This is who I am at the heart of me." Grace was whispering, so close Sunshine could feel her breath against her lips. "The place where no pain lingers. Where I am whole and at peace. You gave me back something I thought was forever lost. You called the hunt for me." She stepped back; pulling with her the startling energy, making a soft moan leave Sunshine's lips. "We should go."**  
**

**xXx**

Grace was more than a little nervous to return to the keep. Not only had she participated in torture and murder she had then thrown herself at her father's bride to be. Guilt, shame and anxiety washed over her, buffered a little by the primal desire that had demanded justice and the love she had experienced in her connection with Sunshine. She steeled herself for whatever was to come as they entered the Great Hall. She was startled to see a feast in full swing and felt a swell of gratitude towards Pooks who danced passed her; flashing her wonderful smile, keeping attention for the moment from her. So many people, so much laughter and rejoicing. It seemed surreal given why they were celebrating.

Sunshine had flown to Duncan and their kiss had been deeply passionate. Grace felt an overwhelming love fill her and she smiled. Perhaps this did not need to be difficult. Grace clung to Alistair as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She sank into the kiss, astonished at his whispers for forgiveness that he had not protected her. Grace was having none of that and extended her Wild to him so he could feel the depth of her love for him and that there was no need for forgiveness. He held her close, their bodies moving with the music flowing through the room.

Grace was startled when Duncan asked her to dance and father and daughter span around the dance floor. Grace saw fierce love in her father's dark eyes and realised he too felt guilt for not protecting her. **"**I'm safe." She said gently. "And so is my son. Valenna was twisted and after tonight I don't intend to give her another thought. No carrying around guilt, promise me." Duncan smiled indulgently and gave his daughter the promise she sought.

Grace feared Loren and Lynais' reaction to Valenna's fate, but her anxiety was proving too much and she needed to speak to them. She approached them cautiously, unaware that Seranni was moving towards them. Grace bit at her lip fiercely, startled as she tasted blood. Loren smiled comfortingly as she approached, giving her the much needed strength to walk the final steps. **"**I don't know what to say." She said at last, her gaze sinking to the floor.

Lynais wrapped his arms around her holding her tenderly. **"**You are my dear friend." He said gently, smiling as she finally made eye contact. "I'm sorry that I ever brought her here; sorry that I ever asked you to heal her, but she can't hurt anyone else and for that I am grateful."

Grace sighed, his words soothing her anxiety. ** "**Why did she hate me so much?" Loren and Lynais glanced at each other, neither having an answer.

**"**Jealousy." They turned startled by Seranni's soft tone. **"**She didn't even know me when we first met."

Seranni smiled sadly.** "**Grace you have no idea the power that resides in you do you! Valenna could feel it, just as I can now I am part of the Fey. For this power to be in a human would have been a torment to her. My sister allowed bitterness to twist her." She touched Grace's cheek tenderly. "She can never harm you or any of the clan again and we have new life. Let us celebrate."

**xXx**

Alistair realised that the hunt had changed Grace, she walked with a confidence and certainty that although relaxed was deeply powerful. She showered her affection without reservation with loving glances and tender hugs, although for several weeks after the hunt he was her only lover. Grace's reasoning to herself was simple, she wanted as few lovers as possible between what she had shared with Sunshine. She hugged the memory tight to her, while at the same time trying to give it, its place in her memory and move on from it. It was proving more difficult than she had ever imagined, given her Wild was now unleashed and practically screaming at her to fulfil any desire that entered her mind.

Grace had never felt so alive as she continued to sink into the Wild magic and explore that part of her. It connected her more deeply to the life within her and she ached to hold her son in her arms. A month after the Hunt Grace requested that Anders and Zevran join Alistair and herself. Her desire had reached critical mass and they spent the night worshipping each other. Grace letting her Wild have free rein. It was a night they would long remember.

Alistair was also aware of a change between Grace and Sunshine, as were the others though none but the Fey could quite manage to figure out what it was. The shared experience of the hunt had seemed to bring them closer and yet distanced them from each other at the same time. It was confusing. Grace had said little apart from she loved Sunshine, but the hunt had changed her and she just needed some adjustment time. He had asked Cullen and Pooks, but they had simply smiled and kissed him ensuring he forgot his question for a time. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace wandered out onto the battlements. She was grateful for the cool breeze that tugged at her hair and sat on the wall, letting her legs dangle. She smiled, her father would have a blue fit if he saw her. She closed her eyes. The hunt had changed her as she knew it would, but in ways she could never have imagined. She had touched a primal part of herself, had done things she hadn't been aware she was capable of and it had chilled and intoxicated her in equal parts. She had been strengthened by her experience; learning how to release her Wild, while staying in control of it. As she gazed out over the land she sensed the coming storm and closed her eyes, they all needed to be ready to face it.


	15. Nightmares

Grace tossed and turned in her sleep, her nightmares terrifying. She woke up screaming; gently soothed in Alistair's arms, until her trembling stopped. The Architect had been whispering in her sleep since she had removed the taint from Valenna. Although she had told no-one, she was convinced that by the simple act of touching the knot within the elven mage it had linked her to the Architect somehow. Grace had wanted to speak to her father about it, but he had been against her removing the taint and her fear of his disapproval and anger kept her silent.

_Grace was back in the deep roads, her stomach hugely swollen. She struggled along the dimly lit passageways, entering a huge cavern where a brood mother lay in the centre of a network of pink strands and sacs. Grace stared in horror, the Brood Mother was Sunshine. She began to sob as Sunshine's distorted body began to ripple. She birthed the twins amid horrifying screams, their twisted bodies clawing at Grace trying to rip her open to get at her child._

Grace woke up in such a state of terror Alistair couldn't calm her. She clung to him, tears streaming down her face unable to speak as he rocked her gently. "It's okay baby, you're safe." She would not be calmed until they had checked that Sunshine was well. A rather sleepy Duncan answered the frantic knock on the door; deeply concerned by his distraught daughter, who only looked relieved when she saw that Sunshine was sleeping peacefully. She apologised for disturbing them and hurried back to her own room, pulling Alistair with her.

"Please Grace, tell me what you keep dreaming about. Is it the hunt?" Grace shook her head, she was still shivering and Alistair had wrapped her in a blanket and pulled her with him back into the bed trying to warm her icy skin. She couldn't put words to the dream; her stomach ached where the twins had clawed at her, but it was her heart that felt injured and she was petrified that the twins would be hurt because of her. Shuddering Grace nestled closer to Alistair soaking up the warmth of his body.

"I need to find a way to keep us all safe." Her voice barely above a whisper and he knew she hadn't meant him to hear it. Alistair gently ran his fingers through her hair; pressing soft kisses to the top of her head, while keeping one arm protectively around her waist.

"One day you're going to trust me." The ache in his voice plunging into her heart. Grace pressed closer to him silent tears slipping their way down her cheeks. She fought against her natural instinct to keep things to herself; but she was afraid once she started to tell Alistair she would be unable to stop and there were things in her past that although she longed to tell him, she was terrified that it would create a barrier between them. Grace was not blind to the irony that her silence was also causing a barrier.

**xXx**

Grace and Alistair were both pale and exhausted looking at breakfast that morning. Anders and Zevran's teasing fell flat with the couple, which was when everyone realised something was wrong. Grace pushed the food around on her plate unable to eat and clearly agitated. Alistair kept his arm around her waist, desperate to keep contact to somehow make her feel safe. **  
****  
**Duncan began discussing splitting into teams to search for the Architect. Reminding them that Grace and Sunshine would not be accompanying them for obvious reasons. There were several entrances to the Deep Roads he was considering and splitting into teams meant they could cover more ground. As he began to suggest the team members, Alistair felt Grace tense. He glanced to her in concern, at the tremble that coursed through her.

**"**No women are going." Grace said suddenly, startling her father at her unusual interruption.

**"**Why not?" Duncan looked at her in confusion, she had never suggested any woman be kept out of a mission and in fact had advocated for their presence on more than one occasion. Grace had no idea what to say without revealing her dreams.

**"**Just trust me on this!"

**"**Sigrun and Leliana are very competent." Grace glared at him.

**"**That isn't the reason I'm saying they aren't going!" Duncan glanced to Sunshine who was looking at Grace in concern.

**"**Why can't we go?" Leliana asked gently. The look of pain that crossed Grace's face when she looked at her, startled her. The first dream had been about Leliana's transformation and it haunted her to see her beautiful friend twisted into such a creature.

**"**Lel please, just trust me."

**"**You have not been yourself of late." Justice muttered startling Grace. "There is a subtle energy that has been with you since we met. I assumed it was part of you, but it seems to have become darker of late. Perhaps this is linked to your increasing nightmares." Grace felt her mouth fall open and she felt her father's eyes bore into her.

**"**What would you know about it?" She heard herself hiss in anger.

Justice raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I am from the fade and I do not sleep. I see many things." Grace felt the urge to hit him, but restrained herself knowing it was really the Architect she wanted to hurt.

**"**Grace." Duncan coaxed gently. To their surprise Grace got up and left the room, shaking and tears in her eyes. Duncan turned to Alistair for answers.

**"**Justice is right. Grace has been having nightmares for weeks, but she never says what they are about. She wakes up screaming and cries until she falls back to sleep. Then she acts like they never happened. At first I thought it was the Hunt, but she denies it."

**"**I thought we were getting passed this with her." Duncan muttered in frustration, feeling Sunshine's concern escalate.

**"**So did I." Alistair muttered sadly. He got up to follow after Grace, but Duncan gripped his shoulder.**"**Let me go."

**xXx**

Duncan found Grace in the garden, sitting beneath a tree and attempting to meditate. "Grace." She looked up at his softer than usual voice, gripping her hands on her lap. Duncan felt his heart ache at the gesture that was to hide that she was trembling. He knelt beside her and held out his arm; immensely relieved when she pressed against his chest, her arms winding around his neck clinging to him. It poured out in a torrent of grief, the dreams she was convinced the Architect was sending her. Her fear of his disapproval and what she had seen become of Sunshine and the twins she was carrying. Duncan listened in horror, holding her tightly. Devastated that she had felt she could not speak to him.

"Grace I swear to you we will find him and destroy him." She nodded.

"Please don't take Lel and Sigrun." She mumbled through choked sobs. Duncan readily agreed.

**xXx**

No-one said anything when he returned, waiting for him to speak. "The teams will consist only of men." Sunshine looked at him startled. "The Architect has been sending Grace dreams of his intentions towards any women in our party who ventures near him, namely to turn them into Brood Mothers." Leliana paled, Aedan pulling her into his arms protectively.

Alistair growled in fury.**"**I'm going to rip out that bastards heart."

**"**And last night." Sunshine was thinking about Grace's distraught behaviour. "He showed her me didn't he?" Duncan nodded.

**"**The twins were birthed as Darkspawn and attacked her to take her child."

**"**Makers Breath." Alistair gasped in horror.

Sunshine clenched her fists in rage. **"**Duncan, make sure this thing can't hurt her again."**  
**

**xXx**

They didn't bother with splitting into teams, Grace and Sunshine pooled their magic and identified his whereabouts as the mines in the Wending Wood. Both women had been surprised that he was actually there. Grace hugged them all fiercely before they left, their skin tingling at her touch.

**xXx**

The men moved into the mine entrance slowly moving down the wooden staircase that looked close to collapse, yet held beneath their weight. The place felt like a tomb; silent, the air stagnant with a musty smell that seemed to coat the tongue. The Wardens all had their weapons drawn. Zevran had also accompanied them; his desire to free Grace from her tormentor as great as her father, Alistair and Anders. Justice had also accompanied them, curious to see this Architect for himself. Finally reaching the solid stone at the base of the stairway they didn't notice the glyph hidden beneath layers of dust and realised too late that they had set off a trap. Duncan snarled in frustration as light shimmered around them and the room span before they lost consciousness.

Slowly the men returned to consciousness, finding themselves in cells, their weapons and armour removed. The Architect stood outside of Duncan's cell waiting for him to wake.

**"**It has been some time." The Architect stated in its strange sucking voice. Duncan clenched his fists.

**"**Leave my daughter alone!"

**"**It needn't have been like this. If she had given me the essence of the child this could have been avoided." Duncan glared at him, hatred burning. "I have shown her your capture. She will not be able to resist and she will come to save you." Duncan moaned knowing the truth of his words. "But for added incentive." Duncan watched horrified as Alistair was dragged out of his cell and forced onto his knees. He stared up at the Architect, paling at the dagger in his hand. "You are the father of the child. For you she will come."

Alistair saw the dagger plummeting towards him; his thoughts of Grace and Aurora as he closed his eyes. He was startled when he felt nothing and slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a shield of shimmering gold that the dagger could not penetrate. He recognised it as the shield Grace often used to defend them against projectiles. The activation of his shield triggered the shields of the others and he understood the tingle as he had hugged Grace that morning and couldn't help smiling at the ingenuity of his wife. Alistair tore himself free of the Darkspawn still holding him, their touch unaffected by the shields magic and hurled himself at the Architect slamming him to the ground. He grappled with it for several moments as Zevran and Nathaniel worked on the locks of the cells, Anders having frozen the Darkspawn that had poured into the corridor between the cells.

The Architect managed to get free with the help of an Emissary, who sent a shock wave at Alistair that lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. He groaned in pain; but got to his feet, Anders quickly casting a healing spell and fixed his eyes on the Architect. The two looked at each other for a heartbeat, which seemed to last a lifetime before Alistair was running towards him, the Architect retreating quickly. They managed to retrieve their weapons and armour and carved a path through the Darkspawn to get to th Architect. Finally they had him cornered in a huge room, the doors sealed at the far side.

**"**Before the end you will ask for my help." The Architect hissed, a blue glow emanating from his hands. Duncan snarled in fury and lunged at him. The Architect countered them, but was weakening, there were too many of them. He backed away into the entrance of a tunnel they hadn't noticed. Alistair ran at him completely enraged, Zevran and Aedan throwing themselves at him the only reason he was not crushed beneath the tons of rock the Architect sent crashing down to seal the entrance. Alistair struggled out of Aedan and Zevran's grip glaring at them fiercely.

"I could have got to him!"

**"**You would have been crushed." Zevran said soothingly, his green eyes fixing on Alistair's. "I do not wish to lose you my friend and I do not wish to face Grace's wrath if you were hurt." He couldn't bring himself to say killed, Alistair meant too much to him. He felt Anders pressing against him and was grateful for the hand that gripped his arm in support.

Completely frustrated the Warden's returned to the Keep, unable to pursue him further.

**xXx**

Sunshine was pacing the throne room when they returned. She flung herself into Duncan's arms, Aedan was similarly accosted by Leliana and to everyone's delight Sigrun grabbed hold of Gavarth and kissed him so hard she left him breathless.

**"**Where's Grace?" Alistair felt arms around his waist and was very relieved to sink into his wife's kiss. It was sweet and tender and he realised with some concern how exhausted she looked. **"**How do you do the things you do?" He murmured.

**"**You didn't really think I would let you go there unprotected did you?" He smiled and held her tight. **"**I love you Grace Theirin." She chuckled and pulled Anders and Zevran to her giving them light kisses. They were amused to find her checking them over for injury.

**"**We are fine dear heart." Zevran purred as she hugged them in relief. Duncan was the one to tell her moments later that the Architect still lived. Grace took it better then they had expected and simply gave a resigned sigh.

**"**At least none of you got hurt."

Duncan hugged her gently. **"**I promise you Grace this isn't over, we will end him." **  
**

**xXx**

Grace had no nightmares for two weeks and had recovered from the strain of the magic she had performed to shield them, although she remained agitated that the Architect had not been killed. She snuggled into Alistair; feeling Anders warm body pressed against her back, Zevran's arm loosely over them both. It had been a while since they had spent time together and Grace had enjoyed the closeness. Feeling safe and loved she sank into a deep sleep.

Anders woke startled to find Grace struggling against him pleading with someone to stop. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Alistair woke with a groan as her thrashing knocked him out of the bed. Zevran woke startled as Anders shoved him harder than he had meant to, as he hurriedly shifted his position trying to sooth Grace. She was begging; pleading, tears streaming down her face before giving a heart wrenching scream. She woke up, her eyes wide with fear.

Grace buried her face into the pillow and wept; Alistair wrapping his arms around her just holding her, nuzzling into her neck, whispering she was safe. Grace continued to sob for some time, too distraught to speak. Alistair's face darkened assuming it was the Architect doing. All three men were still trembling long after Grace had managed to fall back to sleep.

Grace as usual refused to discuss her dream, which had everyone frustrated and the more they pushed the more she withdrew into herself. They had come to the disturbing conclusion that these were different dreams that held a new horror. After a week of Alistair waking in the night to find Grace struggling and pleading he had reached his limit. He sought out the one person who he hoped had a chance of getting her to talk.

** xXx**

Sunshine found Grace in the garden having told everyone to give them some 'mother daughter' time. Sunshine had ignored the subtle looks from Pooks and Cullen. Sunshine attempted her swagger which ended up a waddle and sat down next to Grace chuckling at herself. She considered it a small victory that she received a small smile from Grace.

**"**Okay my darling, this is where you fess up and tell me what's going on." Grace sighed, knowing Sunshine would keep going in one form or another until she got what she wanted.

**"**I keep dreaming of the Templars." Her soft voice trembled slightly. Sunshine growled and squeezed her hand.

**"**Maybe after the wedding you should get away from the Keep for a bit."

**"**You think distance will make any difference?"

**"**The Architect is no Archdemon, he's not that powerful and in the meantime let's figure out a way to shield you."

**"**I've tried everything I can think of." Sunshine smiled.

**"**You haven't tried me."

* * *

_**Author Note:** I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	16. Heart Felt

Grace woke up from another disturbed sleep feeling utterly exhausted. She glanced over to Alistair who looked as drained as she felt.

"Didn't you get much sleep?" Grace asked softly; nestling against him, startled when he winced. He tried to stop her pulling back the covers failing miserably and she stared horrified at the large bruise darkening at his ribs.

"I umm, knocked myself." Grace swallowed hard.

"On what, my fist?"

"What can I say you have a mean right hook. Besides, at the moment the dreams where you are fighting are preferable." Grace sighed at Alistair's grin.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She pressed her hand against his ribs, healing him. Alistair sighed in relief and pulled Grace close peppering her face with teasing kisses until she squirmed in his arms giggling. "Alistair maybe we should sleep separately until we sort this." She was relieved as Alistair vigorously shook his head, winding his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him. Grace grinned and kissed his nose. "So what are we going to do then?"

"Well, first of all I'd like you to tell me what these nightmares are about." Grace remained silent as she always did when he asked her that question. Alistair gently cupped her cheek, one arm staying firmly around her waist holding her tight to him, this time refusing to be denied. "Grace, please. If I'm going to wake up bruised I'd like to know why." Grace shivered; despite the tenderness of his voice, tears gleaming in her eyes. She looked away and when she spoke it was the softest of whispers.

"The Templars in Denerim." Alistair only just heard her reply and felt rage build in him, though he was grateful for this small admission. He gently took her hand; squeezing it as he kissed her palm, making the briefest smile dance across her lips.

"You've never really spoken about what happened." Alistair swallowed deeply knowing he was on dangerous ground. Grace looked away, but not before he saw the flush of shame darken her cheeks. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault. You do know that don't you?" Grace felt slightly sick and turned to Alistair all the pain ready to pour out.

Alistair growled angrily when there was a knock at the door and he saw Grace withdraw into herself. "What?" He yelled in frustration. When there was no answer he gently moved Grace onto the bed and angrily got up and flung open the door. He sighed and shook his head at the basket at his feet. He pulled it into the room and glanced back at Grace's curious expression. "The timing could have been better. I won't push this Grace, but I want you to know you can speak to me." Alistair pulled Grace back to him as he sat on the bed. "The others can work on a solution. Today we are going to take Aurora on a picnic."

"A picnic huh." Her eyes glancing to the basket.

"No Darkspawn; no bad dreams, just me, you, the sweetest baby girl in existence and a basket full of goodies." Grace chuckled and hugged Alistair kissing him deeply.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Grace's voice was a sultry murmur. Alistair captured her face in his hands and nibbled gently on her bottom lip, flicking his tongue against hers teasingly.

"Show me." His cheeky grin sending her into peals of laughter.

**xXx**

* * *

Sunshine paced the throne room in exasperation, everything they had tried had failed. She had surrounded Grace in a web of Wild energy, which should have shielded her. When that hadn't worked she had surrounded the Keep in a network of energy threads that cocooned it and still the Architect managed to somehow filter through. Anders had buried himself in research and came up with a variety of protection glyphs that were strategically placed around the Keep and its perimeter and still the Architect slipped through their defences. Sunshine had even drafted in Oberon who set about cleansing Grace in a shower of golden energy that left her rejuvenated and invigorated, but that same night Alistair was woken to her screams.

"What haven't we tried?" Sunshine threw out, exhausted and defeated. "We need to find a way to block these dreams, or Grace is going to get bad tempered." Justice raised an eyebrow.

"Is that cause for concern?" Sunshine glanced him over.

"No." Anders interrupted. "The cause for concern is the stress she is under and the effect that is having on both her and the baby." If it was possible for a corpse to pale, Justice did just that.

"Ah, I understand."

"Any ideas?" Anders drummed his fingers on the stone. "Every spell I've tried has proven useless."

"Justice I need you to explain exactly what you said you felt in Grace. Whatever it is we need to remove it." Duncan watched Justice impatiently as he gathered his thoughts.

"The only way I can describe Grace is rainbow music, but within her is a strand of energy that is not unlike the taint within the Wardens. That strand has become darker with each passing day." Anders stared startled.

"He's using her inherited taint to connect them! We can't remove that, it's part of who she is." Sunshine paced the room, ideas springing to her mind and quickly discarded. "She's going to have to cleanse her own taint." Anders said finally, the enormity of the task leaving them silent.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace lay on the soft blanket as Alistair entertained Aurora, her giggles casting all darkness from her mind. She could barely believe that Aurora was already seven months old and was grateful for her sweet temperament and for the joy she brought not only to Alistair, but to them all. She felt small hands patting her bump and glanced at the smile on Aurora's face. Grace chuckled and sat up, pulling Aurora into her arms and kissing her face making her daughter giggle.

Alistair was blissfully happy in that moment. He had an amazing wife; beautiful daughter, a child on the way and being a Warden meant being part of something that mattered. He glanced at Aurora, for an instant seeing her mother in her features. He had no idea what he was going to say when the day came, but he knew he would have to find a way to tell her who her birth mother was. Alistair pushed aside his own pain and for now he just held on to the joy in his daughters face. **  
**

**xXx**

* * *

Grace held the basket as Alistair shifted Aurora onto his other shoulder, her tiny yawns muffled in his hair. Alistair grinned lovingly, kissing her gently as Grace held the door open for him and they took their sleepy daughter to the nursery. Merrin was just putting Alice down for a nap and smiled as they entered. The adults went into quiet mode; settling the children, Merrin gesturing them out of the room so they could have a little time for the two of them. Grace kissed her cheek in thanks and taking Alistair's hand they wandered out to the Keep garden sitting beneath the large oak, Grace sighing in contentment.

"Thank you for today. It's nice to be just us sometimes." Alistair grinned and nibbled on her ear.

"I think so too." He breathed, sending shivers across her skin. Alistair's fingers gently caressed her cheek; drawing her lips to his in a long, tender kiss that left her toes curled and her heart pounding.

"There you are." Leliana cried, smiling triumphantly. Alistair pressed his forehead to Grace's and sighed.

"We need our own place." He sighed. Grace giggled and hugged him gently before turning to Leliana.

"What's up Lel?"

"We think we have a solution to your nightmares." That caught both of their attention and they hurried after Leliana, eager for a decent nights sleep.

**xXx**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I need to cleanse the inherited taint within me because you think that's how the Architect is connecting to me." Anders nodded his face grim. Grace shifted uneasily, wondering how she was supposed to do that. She had cleansed the taint from her body before; but that had been an invading taint, not the taint that was a part of her. Grace bit her lip wondering if it was even possible.

Anders took Grace's hands into his own, running his thumbs slowly over the soft skin. "Grace you can't take much more of this stress and frankly neither can the baby. He's fine." He added quickly seeing the concern on her face. "But this stress is good for neither of you and the sooner this link is broken the better." He didn't add their newest concern about what else the Architect might be doing through the link, given he wanted the essence of the child. Grace pressed her hands to her stomach; still keeping hold of Anders hands, frowning slightly.

"Do you think the Architect can get to the baby through this link?" Oghren sniffed.

"See, told ya she'd be thinking the same." Grace turned to Oghren who looked at his feet shuffling uncomfortably.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, lets try this." Grace found herself taken to one of the guest rooms and glanced amused as everyone piled in. "Any particular reason everyone is watching?"

"Protection." Oghren rumbled, his deep voice edged with anxiety.

"Yours, or mine?" Grace teased gently. Oghren's look was stern.

"Both."

"Come on guys I'm not doing this with you all staring, you need to leave!"

"Not happening Grace." Oghren stated firmly.

"Fine. Alistair; Anders and Zev can stay, the rest of you get going!" She stood with her hands on her hips until they reluctantly complied. Grace gave a weary sigh and sat on the bed and drank down the lyrium. She hadn't had any in awhile and it was intoxicating, it swelled through her body in a rush of heat. She closed her eyes and sank into herself; aware briefly of Zevran leaning against the wall, Anders pulling up a chair and Alistair sitting next to her on the bed. For a moment she held the energy of her child and her heart expanded with love, she shielded him in a cocoon of light. Turning her attention to herself she found the dark pulse easily. Grace reached out and gave a sharp gasp as the Architects energy flooded her.

_The room was small, dark and cold. Grace saw herself curled up against the wall, almost unconscious from the beating she had received. She heard the Templars laughter and watched as the two men and Mother Lucia entered the room. Grace shuddered as the Templars began to remove their armour, watching as her eyes opened wide in horrified comprehension. Grace tried to grab the Templars; keep them from herself but her hands moved through them, a visitor not a participant of the memory, or dream, or whatever this was. She watched helplessly as she saw herself begging, pleading with the Templars to do anything but what they intended. She __was just as crippled as an observer by their laughter, as she had been trapped in that room. She was dragged from the wall, her screams exciting both Templars. Grace ran from the room, she knew what happened next and she had no intention of watching it. She cried out as she almost ran straight into the Architect._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_All I want is to free my people. The essence of the child will free them without the madness. What is the life of one child in comparison to the lives on both sides that will be lost if the blights continue."_

"_How is giving me nightmares achieving that?" The Architect cocked his head slightly at her angry growl._

"_The closer I draw to your essence, the closer I draw to that of the child."_

"_I won't let you hurt my baby."_

"_I will never stop. I cannot. I must do what is right for my people."_

"_I swear we will kill you." The Architect sighed._

"_Possibly." He faded and she turned suddenly aware of her own screams._

Grace sat bolt upright gasping for breath. She swung her legs off the bed, ran into the bathroom and vomited. She felt dizzy and her skin felt as though it was crawling. She was vaguely aware of Alistair's arms wrapping around her whispering soothingly. The cold sweat covering her skin made the material of her dress stick to her and she shivered violently. Anders ran a bath pouring in some relaxing oils, while Alistair helped her to undress. Zevran left to get fresh clothes, needing to feel useful.

Alistair gently lifted Grace into his arms setting her down in the warm water, continuing to speak soothingly as his fingers gently massaged her scalp as he washed her hair. Grace kept her eyes closed; feeling Anders take her hand, his familiar magic trickling through her, endeavouring to relax her tense muscles. Her mind whirled; the taint had been the Architects way in, but it was her own fear giving him a foothold. He purposefully chose those memories that she wouldn't reveal; sinking her further into darkness, each suppression bringing her closer to him and therefore him closer to her baby. Grace buried her face in her hands and sobbed; Anders had been right, she did need to cleanse herself, but not in the way she had thought. The memories only held power because she gave it to them. She knew once she had spoken the words, the dreams would begin to lose their hold. Her heart constricted painfully and she clutched her chest; her eyes squeezed shut as she wept, Alistair and Anders holding her gently. Zevran returned startled by Grace's distress and dropped the clothes on a chair; kneeling by the bath taking her hand, glancing at the two men for answers. Grace couldn't find the words and her throat was too choked to speak so she just allowed the tears to flow until they finally eased and she lay back against Alistair exhausted. She felt herself lifted and wrapped in a soft towel, unable to help as they dried her. Grace was a little more helpful with the dress and curled tightly against Alistair as he sat on a comfortable chair, holding her on his lap. The men waited having no idea what else to do.

"I need to tell you all something." Grace mumbled from where her face was pressed into the material of Alistair's shirt. "Something I should have told you, I just didn't know how." Alistair gently ran his fingers down her back.

"You can tell us anything love." Grace searched for a way to begin as the silence stretched between them. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to face the men she loved. To speak of the events that had been crippling her soul.

"When I was taken by the Templars at first they just inflicted physical pain." She swallowed hard. "There were two Templars in particular and a Mother who took great pleasure in inflicting that pain." She shuddered. "It...it aroused them." Zevran's eyes darkened in anger, Anders closed his eyes in painful understanding and she lowered her eyes at the horror on Alistair's face.

"Grace." She heard the pain in Alistair's voice and finally looked at him again.

"I tried to fight them I swear." Grace burst out; her shame and guilt overwhelming her. "They had drained my mana and had beaten me so badly I could barely move." Grace couldn't have stopped the words even if she had wanted to, as they spilled out in a torrent of pain. "They held me down telling me if I stopped struggling they would be gentle with me." She shuddered, locked in the memory that haunted her. "I begged them to stop, but they just laughed." She raised her eyes gazing at Alistair as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I thought if you knew what had happened; what they did, that you wouldn't want me any more. I couldn't lose you." Grace squeezed her eyes shut, her fists clenched. "I hated myself and it seemed easier to bury it. If I had spoken of it, it would have made it real and the longer I remained silent the more I could almost convince myself it was just a nightmare." She stared at her hands in utter misery; her eyes raw, burning with the tears that continued to flow. "I'm so sorry."

Alistair pulled her so tight to him they both momentarily struggled to breathe. "My love you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have told you before you married me." She let out a strangled moan of pain. "I couldn't lose you I love you too much. I should have told you all, but I felt so safe and cleansed and loved when we spent the night together at Orzammar and then that went so wrong." Grace couldn't continue; her heart pounding so painfully she thought it would burst, her words choking her as tears blinded her. Alistair rocked her gently; forcing back his own tears, Anders and Zevran gently curling around her shaking body, trying to sooth her as she continued to sob.

"Grace." Zevran's firm tone making her turn to face him. "Alistair is right, there is nothing for you to apologise for." He touched her cheek gently, wiping away the tears. "It was an awful thing, but you are not tainted or diminished by it. What was done was the act of despicable people, but that will never change how we feel about you." Grace blinked to clear the tears to focus on him. He almost wept at the hope in her eyes.

Anders nuzzled her cheek gently. "Grace I know you feel like it's your fault; that you should have struggled harder; or screamed louder, or done something, but it isn't your fault." Grace gazed into his eyes knowing he understood so deeply she was crying again, but this time the tears she shed were for the man she loved. "It will take time; but you will heal and move on Grace, I swear."

"We will find them, you will have justice." Alistair murmured as he kissed her forehead. Grace sniffed and pulled back slightly.

"All three were killed during the blight. I suppose I had my justice, now I just want peace." Alistair kissed her gently. "Can we go back to our room?" Grace said suddenly, her voice almost timid. "I don't want to be here." Alistair nodded and startled her by lifting her into his arms, cradling her against him. Anders and Zevran went to their room to give the couple an opportunity to speak privately, but not before showering Grace in loving kisses, ensuring she realised nothing had changed between them.

Grace lay in Alistair's arms; desperate to speak, but terrified to. "Do you still want to be with me?" She murmured at last. "Now that you know what happened." Alistair tilted her chin so he could see her eyes, his own filled with warmth and love.

"Listen to me Grace, I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. What those bastards did...I would kill them if I could. You are my beautiful, amazing wife and Maker willing we will have a long life together." He kissed her gently, feeling her melt against him. "So yes Grace Theirin, I do still want to be with you, for now and always."

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair watched Grace shifting restlessly in her sleep and slipped out of bed. It had been a week since her revelation and her dreams although the same in frequency, seemed to be diminishing in intensity. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead thinking she was the bravest person he knew. They had agreed to Grace's plea to not speak of it to anyone and merely advised the others that she had made some progress, but the link had not been broken. The sun was just rising allowing a pale light to filter into the room. He sat at the small desk and quickly penned a letter to the King, glancing at Grace to ensure she was still asleep.

_Dear Fergus (or should I say your majesty),_

_I am afraid I must impose on our friendship and request you invite Grace to Denerim after her father's wedding (without her knowing I asked). She is in desperate need of rest and relaxation and although I am loath to be parted from her, the Keep is a source of stress at present. _

_Fergus I am afraid for both Grace and our baby and although Denerim would not be my first choice given her past, I trust you to look after her and keep her safe and I know she is eager to see the changes within the Alienage. _

_Please Fergus, I would not ask if I did not feel it to be of great importance. _

_Your loyal subject and friend._

_Alistair Theirin._

Quickly sealing the letter he slipped down to the hall and had a messenger leave immediately before he could change his mind.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated and really help. _


	17. Nice day for A Wedding

Duncan was pacing his room nervously when he heard the knock. Grace peeked her head around the door and grinned.

"Can I come in?" Duncan nodded, fiddling with his tunic. Grace forced herself to look very serious and helped him to adjust the ties. "Nervous?"

"Maker I've faced an Archdemon and Darkspawn for over two decades and I'm finding this more nerve wracking."

"I hope you're not letting Sunshine's father intimidate you." Duncan chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm just finding it all... …... overwhelming." Grace smiled lovingly.

"You will have a beautiful day and really it's just about declaring publicly the love you have for Sunshine. You can do that can't you?" Duncan felt the tension ease out of his body and smiled gratefully, feeling her magic gently soothing him.

"Yes, that I can do." Grace looked at him becoming serious.

"It's not just that is it?" Duncan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"As Wardens we give up all ties to be what we are; we do not get married, we do not have children and if we do they certainly do not live with us. We are breaking so many rules Grace. Not just Sunshine and I; but you and Alistair, Lynais and Emily, Maker even Aedan and Leliana. I am the one who should be stopping this and yet I am in just as deep. I fear there will be consequences. There also remains the question of how Alistair survived the death of the Archdemon. The First Warden will not wait forever; he will come back Grace, I fear for us all on that day." Grace knelt on the floor looking up at him, taking her father's hands into her own.

"The circumstances for the Ferelden Wardens are somewhat unique father; the taint within you will not corrupt you, will not take from you your sanity and your lives. I assume that is partly the reason for cutting off ties from your life before being a Warden." Duncan nodded; their changed taint was something he had kept from the First Warden, mainly to protect Grace from him. "Maybe it's time for the Warden's to change. You take so many risks for the safety of Ferelden, why should you not have happiness too. We are a family, stronger for the ties amongst us. The other Wardens stood by and let us fight the blight alone, as far as I'm concerned they have no say in how you command us and I would fight to the death to protect what we have." Duncan hugged his daughter, loving more than ever her fierce nature. " If the First Warden comes back we will deal with him then, what's the worst he can do! Now, no more worrying about maybe's and what if's. Today is a day of celebration and love." Grace stood up and held her hand out to her father. "May I escort you to your wedding?" Duncan chuckled and linked her arm, kissing her cheek.

"You may."

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan and Sunshine's wedding was everything Grace had anticipated it would be. It was like a fairy tale come true. The Keep seemed to have tripled in size, with lands that stretched far beyond the usual boundaries to accommodate The Fey. It was an elaborate ceremony and Sunshine was radiant, her joy pouring out of her. Grace noted her father still looking slightly overwhelmed, but the grin on his face told of his happiness and as Oberon declared them man and wife a huge cheer echoed around the Keep, everyone caught up in the joyous moment.

Grace winked at her father and Sunshine when she caught their eye; grinning in delight at the awe on their faces as the air was filled with explosions of sparkling lights, drifting over the Keep in a rainbow of colours. Grace took a deep breath and bit her lip in concentration. The final display was a flickering image of Sunshine and Duncan, the griffin emblem of the Wardens in blue and silver lights behind them. Duncan realised this was a signal as his Wardens assembled and bowed low. Duncan turned and kissed Sunshine, the Keep exploding into cheering once more.

**xXx**

* * *

Aedan pulled Leliana close as couples paired off and began dancing on the lawn Sunshine had created for the occasion. He briefly pressed his lips against hers, thrilled by the soft whisper of a moan. "I love you Leliana." He whispered in her ear, giving him the opportunity to pull her closer to him. Leliana allowed her hands to meet at his neck, gently running her fingers into his short hair.

"My heart is yours my love." Her sultry tone making him ache for her.

"I know Grace has purified the taint so my lifespan is not quite as short as it should be, but we face Darkspawn all of the time and I don't want to die with any regrets." Leliana glanced at him in concern.

"I will take what time I have with you and cherish every moment." Aedan smiled.

"When Oriana was murdered I felt as though my heart died." Leliana had been aware for some time that Aedan had been in love with his brothers wife; though he had never acted on his feelings, he loved his brother too much. "You gave me my life back. I want you to be my wife Leliana."

Her azure eyes drank him in. She had confessed her role with Marjolaine before the final battle during the blight and had been astonished when Aedan had forgiven her. At the time she had assumed it was because they all doubted they would survive; but their love had flourished and she realised despite the dangers they faced, there was no where else she wanted to be.

Aedan gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips, drawing her closer and sank into her lips. Leliana moved a hand from his neck moving it slowly to his heart where his hand clasped hers. They pulled back from the kiss gazing at each other. "How about an autumn wedding?" Her smile making her face radiant. Aedan slipped his hands to her waist lifting her off her feet and spinning her around, kissing her deeply as her feet touched the ground once more.

**xXx**

* * *

Oberon caught up to Grace at the reception, laughter and the flow of alcohol making a relaxed atmosphere. "A moment of your time Grace." She smiled and walked towards a grove of trees that sprung into existence at Oberon's command. Grace laughed at the swing hanging from the branches of two trees. The ropes actually vines of white flowers. Grace inhaled their delicious scent as she sat on the cushioned seat and glanced at Oberon amused as he gently pushed the swing. He sat on the grass beside her, watching her with a warm gaze.

"Does something trouble you Oberon?"

"Many things trouble me child and you are in the centre of most of it." Grace chuckled.

"Surely not. However there is a vicious rumour I am a magnet for trouble."

"I can believe it. This Architect seems to be shielded from us, his magic something we cannot influence." He was startled by her smile.

"Don't worry Oberon, Alistair will kill him sooner or later." Oberon looked at her and smiled.

"Very sure of that aren't you." She nodded, her eyes drinking in the sight of her husband with Anders and Zevran, Aurora giggling in his arms. Nathaniel and Cullen joined them; Aurora reaching out and clutching at Nathaniel's hair, making him wince and chuckle, tickling Aurora until she let go, her joyful laughter filling the air. Grace chuckled; that girl had all of the men, even the most battle hardened wrapped around her little finger.

"I'm a lucky woman." Grace murmured gazing lovingly at the small group. Oberon smiled knowingly before leaving to mingle once more.

**xXx**

* * *

Lynais and Emily sat beneath a tree; it's branches laden with pink blossoms, the petals drifting down occasionally onto the lovers. Lynais gently stroked Emily's swollen belly. His life had changed so dramatically. He was no longer haunted by the thought of the Calling in his future, he held in his arms a woman he loved and in a few months they would have their first child. His life still held its dangers, but he felt truly blessed. Emily clasped his hand bringing it to her stomach to feel the strong kick. Lynais gazed at her with all the love in his heart.

Emily sighed happily. She had at last found her place, though it was nothing she had ever imagined. Falling in love with an elven Warden and carrying his child seemed something more akin to a fairytale; but it was real and although she was aware of the dangers of the life, she accepted it gladly for the joy it gave her.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace felt a deep happiness well within her. She gazed at her rather extended family, at the love and life blossoming within the Keep. Her men were still lavishing affection on Aurora, her face lit up with the adoration of her enraptured audience.

"She has us all under her spell." Grace turned startled at the deep voice by her ear, her heart leaping as Nathaniel held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" Grace flushed as she took his hand and he led them towards the other dancers. Nathaniel wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand clasping hers as her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

The music thrummed through them both; Grace following where Nathaniel led, her laughter bringing a smile to his lips as he span her out from him, pulling her back, holding her closer than before. Nathaniel enjoyed the rare moments he had with Grace, her body pressed against his, moving in perfect harmony as he allowed the music to guide them. He etched every movement, every sensation of her skin against his into his memory. Nathaniel would later reflect that this was a form of self torture.

When the dance ended she curtsied flashing him a warm smile. He gently kissed her hand, his breath a delicious heat on her skin. She sank into his grey eyes and was grateful when Pooks darted passed with Rajack; laughing loudly, it was enough to break the spell falling over the two of them.

Nathaniel smiled and bowed, wandering over to Loren. Grace headed in the direction she had last seen Alistair, Anders and Zevran, unaware of the watchful eyes of her favourite assassin and the curve of his smile as he glanced appreciatively in Nathaniels direction.

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair leaned against Anders watching Grace and Nathaniel dance. "Should I be jealous?" Alistair muttered.

"I'm wondering if we should all be jealous." Anders said with a mischievous curl of his lips. Alistair groaned. "You can't fault her taste Alistair." Alistair elbowed his lover; careful not to disturb Aurora, who was sleeping, her arms curled around his neck. He took some satisfaction at Anders yelp. "Alistair you have nothing to worry about. Grace loves you. Even if she is attracted to Nathaniel she wouldn't do anything unless you were part of it." Alistair's eyes widened and Anders couldn't stop the throaty chuckle that earned him another dig in the ribs.

**xXx**

* * *

Gavarth and Sigrun were locked in a drinking competition, the pair flirting intensely "Get a room." Danforth teased, flashing Gavarth a good natured smile.

"You're just jealous." Sigrun giggled playfully. Danforth chuckled getting up to replenish his ale. Sigrun returned her attention to Gavarth who caught her with a well timed kiss, drawing the breath from her.

"I'm rubbish at romance Sigrun." Gavarth's gravelly voice making her ache with want of him. "But surely you know how I feel about you." Sigrun ran her tongue wickedly across her lips leaning towards him.

"Are you inviting me to your room Gavarth?" He gripped her waist, pulling her onto his knee.

"You're damn right I am woman, I can't take any more of your teasing. Say now if you don't want me because otherwise..." Sigrun halted him as her tongue glided into his mouth. When she pulled back he grabbed her hand, practically sprinting to the Keep.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace was slightly sidetracked as she saw Oghren wander off towards the training ground alone, a jug of ale in his hand. She changed direction and followed him, watching as he downed the ale and proceeded to pummel one of the straw dummies.

"What's on your mind red?" Oghren turned trying to keep a grumpy look on his face.

"All this lovey stuff makes my teeth ache." Grace sat on the grassy bank.

"Want to talk about it?" Oghren stared at Grace and not for the first time wondered why he was so drawn to her. He had been startled to realise some time ago that he considered her one of the best friends he had ever had.

"Just remembering that's all."

"Dumora?" The name hung between them and he nodded his head gloomily.

"Branka turned into a real nut and I guess I was flattered by the attentions of a princess. Ha, what would a princess want with me." He sat down next to her, glaring at the ground as though it was the source of his misery.

"Well if you ask me she's missing out."

"Yeh, missing out on a loud mouthed son of a nug."

"Missing out on one of the bravest warriors I've ever known, with the kindest heart." Oghren turned as red as his beard. "It's her loss Oghren." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Oghren patted her hand tenderly.

"Real glad I met you Grace." He mumbled. Grace bit her lip, smiling.

"Real glad I met you too Oghren. Now help me up and lets go get a drink." Oghren pulled her to her feet and Grace reflected that she would be glad when she could have alcohol again.

**xXx**

* * *

The sun was continuing its descent; shadows starting to lengthen as the sky flooded with a tapestry of pinks, purples and oranges. Justice found every subtle change in the sky enthralling, the rapidly shifting colours calling to him in their beauty. He was torn between the watching the sky and watching the festivities, the multitude of colours in the outfits just as compelling.

He had been curious about the dancing, although had not been invited to dance himself. He was not offended, he knew he was disturbing for most people. He watched the consumption of alcohol and couples becoming more flirtatious. He sighed not truly understanding any of it and despite the beauty of the world around him he ached to return to the fade.

He was startled when Grace wandered over pulling on a pair of elegant silk gloves that matched her dress. She held out her hand. "Dance with me Justice." He stared at her, but complied shocking everyone. She guided Justice until he got the hang of the current dance. Grace was surprised at how easily she could almost dismiss the fact she was dancing with a possessed corpse. "I just figured in a couple of months we could try sending you home so you might as well try some things while you're still here."

"That is... generous of you."

"So what do you think of dancing?"

"It is complicated." Grace laughed gently. "You should see some of the Orlesian dances, I couldn't begin to understand the steps involved in those." As the music ended Justice bowed as he had seen the other men do and Grace gave him a curtsey.

"Have fun Justice." He nodded, his ache to return to the fade curbed a fraction.

**xXx**

* * *

**"**That was sweet of you." Sunshine murmured in Grace's ear. Grace was startled when a rapid beat started and Sunshine pulled her into an almost frantically paced dance. Grace burst out laughing as she twirled; their arms thrown in the air, hips wiggling wildly.

"Not bad for pregnant women." Grace managed breathlessly as the beat finally changed down several notches. Sunshine gazed at her lovingly.

"Not bad at all." Duncan wrapped his arms around his wife's hips; kissing her neck, eager to get her alone. "Don't mind if I steal my wife back do you Grace?" Grace smiled and shook her head.

"She's all yours." Sunshine leaned over kissing her cheek, before Duncan was pulling her away.

**xXx**

* * *

Night descended on the Keep and torches flared into life as well as magical lights that floated around like bubbles. The Fey would likely party until the early hours, but the newlyweds took their leave, Duncan carrying Sunshine into the Keep amid cheers, wolf whistles and to Grace's shock ideas on what they should get up to. Cheeks still burning she turned to Alistair who was outright laughing and pushed him gently, attempting a glare that melted into her own laughter.

Alistair pulled Grace into his arms, gently rubbing her nose with his before pressing his lips to hers; in a sweet, tender kiss that nevertheless left them breathless. A golden bubble danced above the oblivious couple as Grace wrapped her arms around his neck; his hands resting on her hips, pulling her against him. She gave a soft moan as Alistair yielded to her teasing tongue, finally allowing her access to the warmth of his mouth.

Grace felt her Wild stir within her and ignored it, concentrating on the delicious sensations as Alistair's tongue swirled against hers in a passionate dance that was building the need within her. The golden bubble moved on, but for those who noticed the couple they were startled to see Grace glowing with a soft golden light. Alistair pulled back slightly gazing into her eyes.

**"**You're glowing." He murmured with a grin.

**"**You have that effect on me." She whispered capturing his lips again as he swept her into his arms and carried her to their room.

**xXx**

* * *

_**Author Note: **Thank you so much for reading. I thought something a little light hearted before the story takes its next twist. Please review, your comments are always appreciated and help me to improve. _


	18. Invitations

The Keep had been a flurry of activity for the wedding and Duncan was relieved when things began to settle down again. He wondered if it would be short lived when Varel came into the hall at breakfast with a large pile of correspondence and it was with no small amount of relief to realise only one of the letters was for himself, though it was thicker than the rest put together.

_Duncan (Warden Commander),_

_I hope all is well at Vigil's Keep. I have been overwhelmed by those in the army wishing to join the Wardens. I have enclosed a list of the individuals in question; with what I am hoping will be useful information, to enable you to select appropriate candidates. I would not presume to know what you look for in prospective Wardens, so the notes may be somewhat copious._

_In another matter I would be grateful if you would allow Aedan to join me in Denerim for my birthday celebrations. I would greatly appreciate having my remaining family in attendance._

_On a more personal note, congratulations on your marriage to Sunshine. I hope to visit the Keep in the near future and congratulate you in person._

_Respectfully yours._

_King Fergus Cousland_

Duncan smiled as Sunshine leaned over gently kissing his cheek. "You seem a little lost in thought husband." He felt himself preen, liking the way husband sounded from her lips.

"Potential recruits, it is time to start adding more to the ranks." He lowered his voice so only Sunshine could here. "I don't want Grace here for any Joinings while she is pregnant, she will feel too guilty if it is unsuccessful and we have not allowed her to intervene." Sunshine nodded, glancing at the letter.

"Perhaps she could accompany Aedan to Denerim. The change of scenery might do her good and distance may thwart the Architect." Duncan nodded.

"My thinking exactly."

**xXx**

* * *

Aedan glanced at the envelope immediately recognising his brother's handwriting. It still seemed a little strange to see the Cousland crest as the Royal coat of arms. They corresponded often and Fergus had mentioned a woman by the name of Ophelia in his last letter, but Aedan had not been blind to the guilt in the words. Fergus was in a difficult position; required to marry to ensure his line continued, but still grieving the loss of his wife and son. Aedan hoped sincerely that this Ophelia would be good for him and prayed she was not some political snake out to ensnare his brother and the throne. Leliana nudged him.

"Aren't you going to read it? You've been staring at the seal for a while, it won't open itself." Aedan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I thank the Maker I have you Leliana; that we can be together because we love each other, not because it is expected of us." Leliana smiled.

"You worry for your brother?"

"Always." He gave her a squeeze, finally returning his attention to the letter.

_Dear Aedan,_

_I realise your Warden duties take precedence, but if you can be spared please come with haste to Denerim. I do not wish to attend my birthday celebration without the only family I have left. (I have formally made the same request to your Commander.)_

_ Maker I wish I did not have to celebrate it at all, but apparently being King does not excuse me. My advisors assure me it will raise the moral of the public. More likely it is an excuse for drunken disputes to be aired within my hearing. _

_Sometimes I feel I am in a dream and I ache to wake up with Oriana in my arms and Oren jumping on the bed demanding whatever his heart desires at the time. Brother I am so conflicted; I still see Oriana's face in crowds and although it is not as often, the lack of frequency seems to make it more potent. I swear my heart almost stops each time it happens. _

_Ophelia is more understanding than I deserve, but sometimes it is too painful to bear. I do not know how she puts up with my shifting moods. Maker Aedan I am so lost. I am falling in love with Ophelia, but that somehow makes it harder. I feel as though I am betraying Oriana and Oren, betraying my own heart. Perhaps I should send her from me, but each time I steel myself to do it I cannot but help to see the beautiful person she is and manage to persuade myself for a moment that I am allowed happiness. I am sorry to trouble you with this Aedan, but I know you understand. _

_I also have news on our mutual 'friend'._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Your loving brother_

_Fergus_

Aedan realised that despite his best efforts to hide his feelings, his brother had known of his love for Oriana. He bowed his head feeling his brothers grief as deeply as his own. He had no idea how to help his brother, but he knew his presence would be a comfort in itself.

He considered their 'friend' and felt a shiver of anticipation, Howe had managed to elude them for too long. He felt his hand twitch to the dagger at his side, longing for the moment he could plunge it into the treacherous bastards heart.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace was a little surprised when Varel handed the final letters to Alistair and herself. She was unaware that Alistair waited until she was concentrating on her own letter before he quickly opened his; scanned the contents, smiling a little before tucking it into his pocket.

_Dear Alistair (or should I say Hero of Ferelden),_

_Let me assure you that I was happy to receive your letter and I will do whatever I can to help, you are certainly not imposing on our friendship. I realise our roles are much changed, but I do not wish that to change our friendship. _

_I agree that respite in Denerim will provide Grace a much needed diversion and I will endeavour to make her time here as comfortable as possible._

_Alistair I need you to know that you are always welcome at the Palace. Despite it being you who effectively put me on the throne, I sometimes feel as though I have stolen your home. Your childhood was lived within these walls and I would not have you cut off from it. Whatever the circumstances I still consider you a Prince of Ferelden._

_Take care my friend_

_Fergus_

**_xXx_**

_Dear Grace,_

_I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying Aedan to Denerim for my birthday celebration (assuming of course he can be relieved of his duties)._

_I would like you to see the progress within the Alienage and Shianni has requested your presence on a number of occasions._

_Your humble servant._

_Fergus_

Grace read her letter from Fergus with a smile, she had been curious about the Alienage and although Fergus had sent her a few updates she found herself eager to see the changes for herself. She was delighted when Duncan gave permission without the need for persuasion.

The potential of recruits gave Duncan an excuse to allow Alistair to accompany his wife along with Anders to make sure she was settled. Zevran was also to accompany them to remain as guardian to Grace. Both Grace and Zevran found this quite amusing, but neither had any objections. Hunter, although loath to leave his mate and pups would not leave Grace's side.

Duncan almost laughed as both Aedan and Grace requested in a most enthusiastic manner that Leliana accompany them. He pretended to give it some serious thought, but buckled quickly as Grace began to glare in frustration.

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan gathered his Warden's in private as they considered the list of potential recruits Fergus had sent them. They had whittled down the list of twenty to a possible five. Duncan turned to Alistair, Aedan and Anders.

"I want you to check them out while in Denerim and see if you feel any are particularly suitable."

"We can bring back any recruits when we return." Alistair said thoughtfully, glancing over the list again. Duncan nodded. "We can give them a week once you return to assess them fully and then perform the Joining. Avernus's reports remain hopeful for a Joining potion that will decrease the amount of fatalities, but it is not ready yet. We cannot afford to wait and any recruits will have to take their chances as we all did." Nathaniel felt his cheeks burn. Although he was grateful that Grace had saved his life, he still felt that his destiny had been to die and he had not earned being a Warden as the others had. Alistair noticed Nathaniel's flush of shame and inwardly groaned; he was a good man, an excellent Warden and yet he continued to feel unworthy.

"Grace will be pissed." Oghren muttered. "You know how much she hates the potential consequences of the Joining." Sigrun patted his hand gently.

"She's not foolish Oghren. After what happened with Valena she has no intention of going anywhere near the taint until the baby is born."

"Huh, said that did she?" Sigrun chuckled.

"As a matter of fact she did. We do talk you know." Oghren raised an eyebrow, but seemed to relax a little.

Duncan smiled. "Perhaps my fierce girl is learning a little self restraint."

Gavarth snorted. "You're kidding right. I bet when the little nug comes along she'll be worse than ever. You've seen how she gets when Alistair is threatened. She threw an Archdemon into a wall! Not to mention the amount of Darkspawn she had slaughtered single handedly when we found her with the Architect." Silence descended for a few moments. Alistair felt his hand rest on his sword.

"She isn't the only one who would risk herself if our child is threatened." Gavarth patted Alistair's shoulder at his grim tone.

"You're damn right Ali. Paragons damn whoever comes looking for that fight, because he'll have a Keep full of pissed off Wardens to contend with!" Alistair felt the warmth of the comradeship around him and grinned.

"Since we are on the subject while you are gone we will continue the search for the Architect. The sooner we can end him the sooner my daughter can come home."

Sigrun was frustrated. She had not been allowed to be part of the teams combing the deep roads for that particular Darkspawn and while she did not wish to become a Brood Mother, she was starting to feel a little useless. "And just what will I be doing?" She muttered a little grumpily.

Duncan rubbed his fingers against his chin, his beard rustling. "I would like you to accompany us, but I will not force you." Sigrun's eyes lit up in delight.

"Of course I'll come, I'm a Warden." She glanced at Duncan. "We aren't telling Grace right?" Duncan shifted uncomfortably.

"I think it would be for the best if we didn't mention it." Sigrun nodded relieved to feel useful once more.

"There is one further matter, there is unrest apparently among the people of Amaranthine."

Alistair glanced at Duncan waiting for further explanation, when none came he smiled. "What does Bann Esmerelle want now?"

Duncan sighed. "Surprisingly this is one matter not directly from her. We only have so many soldiers, the majority of which are protecting the city of Amaranthine. However there are reports from the outlying farms of attacks on their property and they are calling for aid."

"Well if the city want's food it will need to protect the farms." Anders muttered. They all knew Bann Esmerelle was behind keeping the troops at the city.

"Indeed, but how do I ensure the farms security without sending our 'favourite' noble into a spin." Duncan sighed rubbing his forehead. "Whose stupid idea was it to make me an Arl?" Aedan chuckled.

"That would be the King. I shall inform him of his stupidity when we reach Denerim." Duncan growled at his teasing.

Alistair grinned before becoming serious. "Well we clearly need more soldiers; but in the meantime I would set up a militia of the city's occupants, they can surely help to defend their own city under the training and supervision of a small contingent of soldiers. The rest of the soldiers can be deployed in rotation to protect the farms. We should also reserve a small troop to protect the miners at the Wynding Wood. Maybe we can get Fergus to lend us some support troops until we can recruit more soldiers. That way Bann Esmerelle has her protection for the city itself; the farms have theirs, we can all eat and Voldrik can hopefully get on with doing the work on the Keep. Everyone's happy." Alistair grinned in satisfaction. "Of course we all know they will whine about a militia; because Maker knows you should not expect none military personnel to defend the city, the soldiers will feel snubbed, the farmers will say the patrolling soldiers are not enough and Voldrik will just keep complaining about human engineering, but hey, can't have everything." Duncan chuckled, truly appreciating his son in law. "Although, we do have an ace up our sleeve." The Wardens glanced at him startled. "Nate I hate to hold you up as the sacrificial lamb, but Bann Esmerelle has a bit of a soft spot for you, if you were to actively support in training the militia there may be less resistance."

Nathaniel looked at him in surprise. Alistair had never been so relaxed with him before and he hadn't realised Duncan's second in command had that much faith in him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I can certainly do that if you believe it would be helpful."

Duncan nodded. "It's a good enough plan for me Alistair, I will give you a letter to give to the King formally requesting support." Duncan clasped Alistair shoulder. "You would have made a good King you know."

Alistair grimaced. "I hope I make a better Warden."

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair hurried after Nathaniel as the meeting broke up and caught up to him as he reached the training ground.

"Nate look I'm sorry I put you on the spot in there, but you really are the best person for it." Nathaniel merely nodded. He had become increasingly uncomfortable around Alistair after dancing with Grace at the wedding. He felt he managed to hide his feelings well, but as they had danced he realised the attraction was not one sided as he had thought. It had taken all of his will power to back away from her. He was almost glad she was going to Denerim, hoping the time apart would prove to him it was simple infatuation. Alistair shifted his weight and sighed. "Okay, what's going on?" Nathaniel looked at him startled.

"Going on?"

"You can barely look me in the eye. So either you've done something or I have, so which is it?" Nathaniel glanced at his feet feeling about two foot tall.

"You haven't done anything." He muttered.

"So what have you done?"Nathaniel groaned. "Please Alistair don't push this." Alistair moved closer to Nathaniel startling the older man by lifting his chin until their eyes locked. Nathaniel felt his breath hitch as he sank into Alistair's hazel eyes so warm and filled with compassion.

"Whatever is bothering you, you can speak to me." Nathaniel swallowed hard, suddenly wanting to run and stay at the same time. Alistair pulled his hand away looking in concern at his fellow Warden. Nathaniel had never been particularly forthcoming, even on his visits to the palace as a boy and young man he kept to himself. Almost five years his senior Nathaniel had been a source of awe for Alistair who was fascinated by his rogue talents, which his father seemed to despise in him.

"Perhaps another time." Nathaniel murmured clearing his throat. Alistair sighed and nodded.

"As you wish." Nathaniel watched Alistair return to the Keep breathing a sigh of relief and spending the next hour training trying to distract his mind.

**xXx**

* * *

_Nathaniel sat at the kitchen table feeling hungry and had settled for some bread and cheese. He looked up startled as Alistair gave a loud yawn as he wandered into the room. He gave Nathaniel that boyish smile he usually kept for Grace and leaned over him taking a piece of the cheese. __ Nathaniel was gazing at his lips as he ate, delighted moans leaving Alistair's mouth._

**"**_Maker Alistair, the noises you make over cheese is almost obscene." Alistair grinned and winked, leaning over him again to grab another piece. Nathaniel grabbed the plate pushing it just out of reach. "Get your own!" He felt his stomach tighten at the pout that appeared on Alistair's face. _

_Nathaniel grabbed a piece of cheese beginning to eat it just to tease the young warrior. He almost yelped as Alistair unashamedly grabbed his hand, his warm mouth enveloping the remaining part of the cheese and the fingertips holding it. Nathaniel stared wide eyed as Alistair chuckled, his tongue flicking wickedly at his fingers as he released the cheese. Alistair triumphantly moved back licking his lips. _

Nathaniel woke up sharply from the dream his heart pounding. He groaned and buried his head into his pillow, trying to ignore his almost painful arousal. He shivered as the dream lingered creating a deep ache within him. He threw his pillow angrily at the wall, as if he didn't feel awkward enough. After several moments he retrieved the pillow, pulled on his clothes and stomped down to the kitchen needing a drink. The moment the ale touched his lips he heard someone enter the room and spat the ale in shock, the liquid hitting a startled Alistair.

**"**What the..."

Nathaniel slammed the drink down looking for a cloth mumbling apologies.

Alistair gripped his shoulder. "Hey Nate calm down." Nathaniel glared and shoved the cloth at him. Alistair rinsed off the ale, unaware that Nathaniel was squirming unable to take his eyes off him. _Who wanders around in the middle of the night half naked! _

Alistair turned and glanced at him. "Sorry I startled you, I was just really hungry." Nathaniel nodded practically shoving a plate of cheese at him. Alistair chuckled and munched a piece while buttering some bread passing some to Nathaniel who was pretty sure he was going to pass out at any moment. "You couldn't sleep either huh?" Nathaniel shook his head sitting down at the table afraid that Alistair would realise just how aroused he was.

Nathaniel barely heard the words as Alistair continued to chat amiably; his eyes fixated on his lips, painfully reminded of his dream as Alistair took another piece of cheese. "Have you heard anything I've said?" Alistair asked a cheeky smile on his face.

Nathaniel flushed and stared at the table.**"**Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." Alistair gave him that same look of concern he had earlier.

**"**Nate I was being serious earlier, you can talk to me." _Sure, I bet you'd be thrilled to know I'm fantasising about being in bed with you and your wife. _Nathaniel cleared his throat.

**"**It's nothing Alistair. At least nothing I feel comfortable talking about."

Alistair chewed thoughtfully. He had been thinking about Nathaniel a great deal since the wedding. He was a handsome man and he knew his attraction to Grace was from a place of genuine caring for her. He sighed and fiddled with a piece of bread.

**"**Okay Nate, but if this is about being attracted to someone in particular then you should probably know that I know and the attraction is mutual." Nathaniel just about had a heart attack on the spot. How could he know he was attracted to him when he had only just realised. He flushed wondering what signals he had been giving off. Alistair smiled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Spending a lot of time with someone can build feelings you don't even realise." He chuckled. "I mean I never thought I would end up with Anders and Zevran." Alistair shook his head with a grin standing up. He was startled when impossibly soft lips crushed against his in a kiss that was hard and soft at the same time, as Nathaniel sought to ease the need that had been building since his dream. Alistair hesitated only a moment before the delicious sensations swept him up and he found himself responding as Nathaniel flicked his tongue against his lips, pushing firmly until Alistair allowed him entry to his mouth. Nathaniel groaned loudly as Alistair's tongue moved against his; he pressed him back against the wall, his fingers moving through Alistair's golden hair, finally breaking off the kiss, trembling as he pulled back.

Alistair licked his lips glancing at Nathaniel. There was an awkward pause as Alistair ran his hand through his hair. "Umm Nate, I thought you were attracted to Grace." Nathaniel paled, groaned and flopped onto a chair burying his burning cheeks in his arms. Alistair swallowed and sat next to him. "Nate."

**"**What?" Came the muffled reply as Nathaniel refused to look up.

**"**Nate please look at me." Nathaniel glanced up.

**"**I'm such an idiot."

**"**Nate stop."

**"**No! Maker I should have stayed in the Free Marches. I..." He trailed off with a groan. Alistair got up, poured them both a drink and sat opposite the distressed man.

**"**Nate listen, what just happened..."

**"**Please forget it." Nathaniel interrupted, downing the ale in one panicked glup hoping to erase the last few minutes. "Maker that stupid dream."

**"**What dream?" Alistair asked innocently; startled when Nathaniel blurted it out, feeling his cheeks warm. "Oh."

Nathaniel sighed. "I can't deny my attraction to Grace." He muttered gloomily. "Then you had to be all caring and supportive and now my head is filled with thoughts of the both of you. Damn it Alistair why couldn't you just be an arse!"

Alistair struggled to keep in the laugh and failed, startling Nathaniel.**"**You pick your moments Nate, we are leaving tomorrow and I do not want you working yourself into a state over this. It was a kiss, nothing to get distressed over."

Nathaniel's grey eyes locked on Alistair wondering how he could be so calm. **"**Does it not bother you in the least I'm having sexual thoughts about you and your wife!" Nathaniel all but growled; wanting to be angry with Alistair, the man's soft smile driving him to distraction. "Maybe Duncan would reassign me." He continued, muttering miserably. He was startled when Alistair's hand gripped his wrist.

**"**Nate don't you dare run away from this. This is your home. We are your family. You are not going anywhere and if you are not here when we get back I swear I will track you down and drag you back." Nathaniel was a little off balance at the ferocity of Alistair's statement.

**"**Alistair you are rubbish at tracking." His stomach tightened at Alistair's pout.**  
****  
****"**Then just remember if you do leave I will probably get lost trying to find you and end up running around with no pants on."

Nathaniel's mouth opened and then closed. "Alistair I..." He lowered his eyes suddenly finding the table fascinating.

**"**We will talk about it when I get back okay? Nate promise me you will be here." Nathaniel nodded a little reluctantly. Alistair stood moving to the rogue and tilting his chin making Nathaniel look at him. "Listen Nate; Grace and I, we love each other in a way I never thought possible. I would die for her in a heartbeat. I saw my brother married and taking lovers and I never understood why until that night in Orzammar. She is intoxicating so I understand your attraction. She is a wild force, but I am secure in our love. We are a part of each other. Having lovers has somehow enhanced what we have, not diminished it." He gave a cheeky grin. "Though that probably has more to do with having the same lovers." Nathaniel just stared at him and Alistair shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure what I'm trying to say Nate, except I don't want you to leave. We can work this out." Nathaniel flushed; but nodded, aching as Alistair gripped his shoulder, placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

Nathaniel watched Alistair leave, feeling as though he was still in some bizarre dream. He returned to his room in a semi daze and fell asleep still feeling the warmth of the kiss on his lips.

Alistair slipped into bed next to Grace smiling as she curled up against him. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled.**"**Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream." Alistair flushed and smiled pulling her close. His mind was spinning as the kiss was still replaying in his mind. He chuckled and closed his eyes imagining what it would be like to have Nathaniel join them.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story and thank you for the reviews, they really are important so I know I'm on the right track with this story. I hope you enjoyed. _


	19. The Plot Thickens

Leliana sat curled on the plush cushions of the coach; smiling at Grace who was curled up on the opposite seat, Hunter sitting at her feet, her fingers gently teasing his ears. Aedan; Anders, Alistair and Zevran were enjoying the use of horses instead of their feet for a change, but remaining in tight protective formation around the carriage Barnaby was driving. The young dwarf was a cousin of Voldrik who seemed to have a bit of a knack when it came to horses.

"We have come a long way my friend." Leliana purred stretching out on the luxurious seat.

"We've only been on the road for an hour." Grace teased.

"You know what I mean. Blight ended, Archdemon defeated. You married your Warden Prince, have the love of our Antivan assassin and runaway mage. Anders has his Cullen back." Leliana chuckled. "I'm wondering if a certain dark haired rogue will join your delightful group." Grace narrowed her eyes aware she was flushing.

"No Lel, he will not."

"Ah your lips say no, but your blush tells a different story. I believe Nathaniel has caught your discerning eye."

"Enough Lel." Grace stated warningly. _Oh Maker have I been that obvious! _Leliana pouted. Grace groaned and threw a cushion at her. "No pouting. Tell me the latest with you and Aedan?" Leliana flushed prettily as she gave a contented sigh.

"He is so much more than I ever imagined. I feel as though I could do anything when I'm with him. He asked me to marry him." Grace's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh Lel, I'm so happy for you." She moved to the other seat wrapping her arms around her friend. Leliana laughed happily. "When?"

"We were thinking late autumn." She smiled fondly gently patting Grace's bump. "Give time for this one to arrive, I'd hate for you to go into labour and miss the ceremony." Grace chuckled.

"More likely you're worried I will have him while you are saying your vows, distracting your husband to be." Leliana giggled at the image that formed of their strong, courageous Wardens falling to pieces as Grace went into labour.

"We've been through so much." Leliana mused. "A nice simple ceremony is all we want." She smiled glancing at Grace. "Your own wedding was so beautiful."

"We will make your day special and unique to you both." Grace promised. They chatted for some time about the potential ceremony. Grace smiled, wondering what Aedan's vision of their wedding would be. "Do you think you will have a family?" Leliana sighed. "I don't know my friend. Perhaps one day. I think the Keep will have more than enough babies soon." Grace nodded in agreement.

"I know, so much for Wardens not having families."

"And to think, you were convinced you could not be pregnant." Grace squirmed slightly.

"Yeh, talk about your shocking moments when it takes a Darkspawn to point out the obvious and make me believe it." Leliana shook her head.

"You certainly live an interesting life Grace."

"Well I'm hoping that Denerim will prove to be relaxing and peaceful for a change." She glanced at Leliana's smirk and sighed. "What's the bet at the moment?" Leliana stared at her innocently.

"What bet?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Lel. I heard Gavarth and Oghren taking bets on how quickly I would get into trouble." Leliana bit her lip to stifle her giggle and failed.

"Oghren said he would be generous and gave you a week. Gavarth gave you three hours." Grace sighed.

"I'm not that bad!" Leliana met her gaze and Grace smirked. "Well maybe I am, but do they have to bet on it!"

**xXx**

Alistair was deep in thought astride Stormchaser; the stallion having finally been brought from Redcliffe, much to Alistair's delight. He had been relieved that Nathaniel had joined the others to see them off, the two men exchanging almost shy glances. He could tell Nathaniel was still embarrassed about their kiss and Alistair smiled to himself remembering gripping his arm firmly, flashing him a warm smile hoping to put Nathaniel at his ease. He had no idea if it had worked; the man had almost perfected the art of being a closed book, he could give Grace a run for her money. He grinned to himself, wondering how to approach his wife about the unforeseen turn of events.

**xXx**

Aedan had taken up position at the rear of the carriage trying to remain alert, but his thoughts sidetracking him to what he would do to Howe when they caught up with him. A deep frown darkened his face. He was not sure what would happen with Nathaniel on that day. He knew his friend was torn between a misguided loyalty to a father who had always mistreated him and knowing that he needed to pay for his crimes. Nathaniel had always had a deep respect for Eleanor and Bryce and Aedan knew their deaths at his fathers hand had wounded Nathaniel deeply. He wondered if that would be enough for their friendship to survive once Howe was dead.

He glanced to his right side where Shadow should have been and gave a sigh. He missed her presence and felt as though a limb was missing. However he couldn't begrudge the four wonderful pups she and Hunter had and soon they would be old enough for her to be happy to return to his side.

**xXx**

* * *

Anders shifted restlessly on his horse. He glanced to Zevran whose smile softened his features; face tilted to the sun, hair gleaming like liquid gold. Anders felt his stomach tighten in response to the desire that surged through him, wishing he and Alistair would be staying with Zevran and Grace in Denerim. At moments like this he hated being a Warden, his only consolation was Alistair would be returning with him. Cullen had remained behind at the Keep and assuming Sunshine had not sent him off on some mission for her, he would be there to greet them when they returned. He glanced to Alistair and caught the unconscious grin that swept over his face, accompanied by the telltale flush of desire. Anders urged his horse closer and leaned towards Alistair.

"What did Grace do to give you that look?" He whispered cheekily. Alistair's flush deepened and he suddenly became very interested in his hands. Anders realised with some surprise that Grace had nothing to do with the look of desire plastered over his face.

"I was just thinking." Alistair murmured.

"About who?" Anders pushed, his curiosity getting the better of him. He watched as the flush deepened across Alistair's cheeks and swept down his throat. He continued to watch him as Alistair squirmed beneath his gaze, Maker the man was delicious when he was flustered. Anders moved his mount a little closer. "Alistair."

"Maker Anders please, not here!" Anders eyes widened slightly wondering how red his lover was going to go as the flush deepened again at his cheeks. Anders knew he should back off, but he needed to know who was having such an effect on him.

"I won't tell anyone." He whispered, moving so close their legs brushed against each other. Alistair made a strange strangled noise.

"Nathaniel." He whispered so quietly Anders could barely hear him. The mage grinned cheekily.

"Gave you food for thought at the wedding did I?" Alistair looked up startled and Anders chuckled. "He's a handsome man." Alistair was suddenly bursting to talk about what had happened and he fixed Anders with a serious stare.

"Swear you will keep this between us, at least until we figure out what we are doing." Anders raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Nathaniel kissed me." Anders felt an unexpected spasm of jealousy constrict his chest at the shy look Alistair was giving him and the flush that was for Nathaniel not him. Anders swallowed, wondering why he was suddenly feeling jealous when he himself had Cullen.

"Wow, I thought he had the hots for Grace." He managed after a moments pause.

Alistair grinned. "He does."

"Does Grace know? That you kissed I mean." Alistair shook his head, the flush had paled slightly and was now beaming again.

"It was unexpected to say the least." Anders chewed his lip in thought wanting to end the conversation and yet almost perversely needing to continue it.

"So what do you want to happen?" Alistair glanced at him realising Anders tone had become a little harsh.

"I'm really not sure. I imagined the fairytale wedding, loving one woman until the day I died and somehow I managed to get that." He glanced fondly at Anders. "I never imagined my happy ending would also include a very sexy mage warden and an Antivan assassin." He chuckled as Anders seemed to relax flashing him that smile that made Alistair's insides turn to mush. "I know Grace is attracted to Nate, but she has only really come to terms with the four of us being together."

Anders couldn't help a small laugh. "I don't suppose Cullen is helping." Alistair flushed deeper making Anders choke a little on the laughter. "You guys should just give in to him. He really is a wonderful lover."

"Makers sake Anders how many would you have in our bed!" Anders flashed him a playful smile. "As long as I'm there you can have as many as you like." Anders heart pounded as Alistair gave him that shy smile that almost made him stop breathing. Alistair leaned over kissing his cheek quickly, his hot breath rushing against Anders as he whispered.

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

Anders felt his own flush darken his cheeks and grinned. "It's nice to be reminded." He whispered back. "And the feeling is definitely mutual."

**xXx**

Zevran watched the interaction between his lovers and chuckled to himself, he allowed his mind to wander over the events that had led to this point. His attempt to kill Grace; his wounding of Anders, their night in Orzammar. He would never have imagined he could have allowed himself to fall in love with not just one person, but three. It still unsettled him at times, a vulnerability he felt he could ill afford. Yet he had been helpless to prevent it, drawn to them as irresistibly as a sirens call.

He was curious as to why Duncan had chosen him as Grace's guardian and assumed it was because he was not a Warden and he needed all of his Wardens to track down the Architect. Grace however believed it was because Duncan was aware of Zevran's feelings for her and that he would allow no harm to come to her while there was a breath left in his body. He shivered, hoping it would never be put to the test.

The contract on Grace had been removed according to King Fergus, but Zevran feared above all else that the Crows would come for him and either Grace, Anders or Alistair would be hurt or killed because of him. He had thought about leaving many times, but the thoughts never turned to actions. He was with them, for good or ill until his life was ended. His fingers tightened on the leather of the reins and he returned his attention to the road, his eyes stalking the shadows.

**xXx**

* * *

Denerim came into sight and Leliana gently woke Grace who had fallen asleep. "Come on sleepy Denerim awaits." Grace yawned and patted Hunter waking him from his own nap. She stretched and gazed out of the window as they clattered into the courtyard of the palace. She smiled as Fergus pulling Aedan into a hug. He did the same with Alistair, shaking hands with Anders and Zevran. Leliana helped Grace out of the carriage as she stretched out her cramped muscles.

"Grace, it's good you see you again my friend." Fergus hugged her kissing her cheek. He eyed her bump; he could see why Alistair was concerned, at over six months pregnant he remembered Oriana being over twice her size. He bowed to Leliana placing a kiss on her hand. He led them into the palace ensuring Barnaby was provided for. "I have rooms prepared for you for this evening, I am also having the Cousland residence prepared for those of you staying with us for a few weeks, I thought you might prefer some level of privacy." Grace smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Fergus, that is very generous of you." He squeezed her arm gently, smiling warmly.

"I would suggest you take time to settle in and we shall meet for dinner. Aedan if you will meet me in the study as soon as you are able I have something we need to discuss." Aedan nodded taking Leliana's hand as they were taken to their rooms.

**xXx**

* * *

Aedan joined Fergus in his study less than thirty minutes later eager to speak to him. The brothers hugged each other again, almost needing to ensure the other was real.

"So Fergus, how are things?"

"Well enough I suppose. I did not anticipate leaving the Landsmeet as King. It has it's advantages, but Maker it has it's fair share of annoyances." Aedan grinned.

"Brother we both know you were made for politics, I hear good things." Fergus smiled, sitting in a comfortable chair.

"The cleanup had been completed at Highever." Fergus's voice was tight with pain. "I was hoping I could impose on you to visit with me when your duty enables. I haven't been back and I..." Fergus stared into his wine as though seeking absolution. "I'm too much of a coward to go alone." Aedan sighed deeply.

"You are no coward brother, we have reason enough not to return." Fergus sighed again.

"It is my hope that you will accept Highever as your own." Aedan looked up startled.

"What?"

"Do with it as you will. Use it as a Warden base, or a home for you and Leliana if you are allowed such things. Or tear it down. I care not." Aedan moved to his brother as Fergus dropped his wine, the red against the stone floor reminding them both disturbingly of blood. His hands were shaking and tears gleamed in his eyes. Aedan hugged his brother and felt his own tears fall. The pain of the loss of their family almost too much to bare.

"I will go with you brother." Fergus tightened his grip for a moment before releasing Aedan and gesturing him back to his seat.

"It seems fitting to mention the bastard that took our family from us. From what my sources have been able to uncover, Howe left Ferelden soon after my escape from Fort Draken." He gave an involuntary shudder; his body bearing the physical scars of that time, his mind however holding the greater pain. "He took ship and traveled the channel of the Waking Sea to Kirkwall. He travelled across the Free Marches, apparently stopping at Starkhaven for several weeks before moving on to Antiva. He stayed in Seleny for one week before heading on to Antiva City. My concern is he has been in contact with a Crow cell. We must be on our guard brother." Aedan pursed his lips in thought.

"Would assassinating him be out of the question? I would love the pleasure of killing him myself, but perhaps we just need him dead, I doubt Duncan would allow me to travel to Antiva." Fergus cleared his throat.

"All of my attempts to engage the Crows to such an effect have been politely declined. The bastard has the stronger hold on their attention it seems."

"Perhaps Zevran can shed some light."

Fergus rubbed his chin. "Perhaps, would he be inclined to speak of his former employers?"

Aedan chuckled. "Zevran is already rather chatty about them, I don't see why not."

Zevran joined them moments later, curious at his summons from the King. He gave a formal bow and took the seat indicated by Fergus.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Zevran purred fixing his eyes on the King.

"I need information Zevran and as a former Crow you are in the best position to help." Zevran leaned forward regarding Fergus curiously.

"What information do you require?" Fergus cleared his throat again, his contact thus far with assassins in a professional capacity had been minimal and he felt somewhat out of his depth.

"You know of the atrocities committed by Renden Howe to our family." Zevran nodded, taking in the drawn faces of the brothers. "My sources inform me he is in Antiva City and is in contact with a Crow Cell. My attempts to engage their services to end Howe have been refused; politely of course, but refused all the same."

"And you want to know how to get them to change their minds?" Fergus sighed. "In truth I fear Howe has engaged the Crows to finish the job he didn't." Zevran leaned back into the chair.

"If I may I will inform your guard of what to look for regarding any attempt from the Crows on your life. I have a contact in Denerim if you will permit me I will see if I can ascertain the Howe's plans for you."

"I would be grateful Zevran." Fergus shifted uncomfortably. "In terms of payment." Zevran held up his hand stopping Fergus.

"This is merely a chat with an old acquaintance and some advice to your guards, no payment is required." He gave a low bow and left the brothers, winking at Aedan as he left. Aedan chuckled and turned back to Fergus who was glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a good man Fergus, he will get to the bottom of this if anyone can."

**xXx**

* * *

Ophelia glanced at Fergus as he met her to take her down to dinner. He kissed her hand before pulling her into a warm embrace, his lips gently pressing against hers in a tender kiss. Ophelia longed to feel the passion Fergus kept restrained; but was prepared to wait, knowing his grief weighed heavily on his heart.

"Ophelia may we speak for a moment." She smiled and nodded, pulling him into her room. She was startled as Fergus knelt before her on one knee his thumb running across her hand. "Ophelia I may not be good at showing it, but I do love you. You have brought such joy into my life and I want to spend the rest of mine making you happy." He pulled the ring from his pocket, Ophelia's eyes widening at the diamond surrounded by emeralds. She swallowed hard staring into his eyes.

"Fergus..."

"Wait please. Orphelia, will you be my wife?" Ophelia smiled and joined him on the floor.

"Fergus I love you and yes I will marry you, but only if you are certain. I will wait as long as it takes." Fergus shook his head his fingers trembling as he put the ring on her finger.

"I cannot dismiss my grief, but neither can I lock myself away." He struggled to speak for a moment. "Oriana would not wish me to live a loveless life. I feel whole with you Ophelia." He felt the ache in his heart begin to recede as she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss that ignited all of the passion he had been keeping at bay. His fingers tangled in her hair as his tongue glided against her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. Ophelia surrendered to his kiss, to his body pressing against hers. She pulled him to his feet and over to the bed, her heart pounding fiercely. Fergus smiled and shook his head pulling her against him. "Not until we are married." He whispered. Ophelia was stunned and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Can we get married tonight?" Fergus laughed loudly and caught her lips once again, moaning into their passionate exchange.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace seemed the only one to notice Fergus's flushed cheeks, the ring on Ophelia's finger and the glances they gave each other. Grace chewed her lip as she grinned, her eyes gleaming with delight. They ate the first course; making small talk, Grace practically squirming in her seat waiting for Fergus to announce his engagement.

"Is the seat uncomfortable?" Alistair murmured.

"No, not at all."

"Then what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm good." She squeezed his hand, catching Ophelia's eyes and grinning in excitement. Fergus fell into conversation with Aedan and Grace politely asked Ophelia what she thought of Denerim. Grace settled down as they fell into conversation, Leliana joining in when Ophelia mentioned shoes. Leliana lamented to Ophelia about Grace's lack of interest in footwear, making the future queen laugh. Grace flushed.

"There's no point wearing heels when you're fighting darkspawn!"

"Ah, but you are not fighting darkspawn now and still you are wearing boots." Leliana teased. Grace would have stuck out her tongue, but for the company they were in.

"Then while you are here perhaps we could do a little shopping?" Both Leliana and Grace heard the hopeful tone and Leliana clasped her hands together in delight. Grace laughed and nodded. Fergus chuckled.

"She will have you spending all your money on shoes." He teased, leaning over and kissing her cheek clasping her hand. "My friends I have something I would like to tell you." Grace sat up straight beaming and Fergus laughed. "Ah Grace you miss nothing do you." Fergus and Ophelia laughed as the others looking at them startled. "I asked Ophelia tonight if she would marry me and she said yes." Aedan grinned and hugged his brother, kissing his future sister in law on the cheek. The couple were buried beneath hugs, kisses, shaking of hands and general well wishes. Toasts rang through the room and Fergus caught Ophelia's gaze and smiled, maybe he would be happy again after all.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace had slept peacefully for the first time in months and she and Alistair slept long after they had meant to be up. No-one bothered them, allowing the couple the rest that had been denied them. When Alistair finally awoke he realised with some surprise it was heading close to midday. He snuggled close to Grace kissing her shoulder; smiling as she curled against him in her sleep, purring his name. He caught her lips as she turned around smiling into her sleepy kiss.

"Mmmm. I forgot how nice it could be to sleep undisturbed." She murmured stretching against him. Alistair grinned kissing the tip of her nose. "Perhaps distance _is _the key."

"How about you stay in Denerim with me." Alistair moaned softly as her fingers slowly traced up the muscles of his arms, her lips caressing his throat.

"I wish I could love, but I will be here for a few days at least." Grace continued to kiss along the line of his jaw; her fingers slowly moving across his chest, travelling down his stomach. Alistair brought his lips against hers; kissing her hungrily, pulling her against him. "And interviewing recruits shouldn't take up too much time." He mumbled into the kiss making her giggle.

"I can't bear the thought of being apart from you." She whispered seriously.

"I want you and the baby safe." Grace couldn't argue with that. "I guess we should get up." Grace grinned at the reluctance in his voice.

"We are already late Alistair, what's another hour." He raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she pushed him back onto the bed, her lips burning a trail down his chest.

**xXx**

* * *

Zevran wandered into the Gnawed Noble Tavern keeping his hood firmly over his head only too aware that as an elf his presence would not be appreciated. He fingered his blades beneath the cloak, always grateful for their reassuring presence. He moved towards the back rooms as the note had indicated and leaned against the doorframe glancing at the Crow who was leaning against the bedpost looking at him appreciatively.

"It has been some time Zevran; though rumour would have it you are dead, or at least you should be." Zevran nodded.

"Perhaps I am a ghost." Ignacio laughed and gestured for Zevran to enter. He raised an eyebrow when Zevran remained where he was.

"You called this meeting Zevran, not I."

"Indeed, but that does not mean I should not be cautious."

"Ah, you wound me. Please, sit and let us converse as gentlemen." Zevran pushed himself from the wall in a graceful movement and settled on the chair that gave him a view of the door and window. "Now Zevran, perhaps you will enlighten me as to your visit."

"What do you know of Rendon Howe?" Ignacio leaned back in his chair; clasping his hands, two fingers steepled together resting against his chin as he glanced at Zevran, his expression thoughtful.

"What business could you possibly have with the Howe?"

"My business is my own."

"Very well Zevran. However the information I will give you clears the debt between us are we understood?"

"It is as you say my old friend." Ignacio nodded satisfied.

"Then listen carefully. The Howe has been busy. He has been making allies among the royalty of Starkhaven, namely Goran Vael who currently sits upon the throne. He is a gullible fool and easy prey for a snake such as Howe. He also made contact with your old friend Talisan in Seleny. The two travelled to Antiva City and met with Master Alurin. A contract that was laid to rest has been resurrected, to the nature of the contract I have limited information other than it has been modified to include King Fergus's heir."

"I was under the impression the King's son was murdered." Ignacio licked his lips.

"Perhaps your King has another child, or perhaps it refers to his brother. Either way I suggest he protect his family, the Howe will not be appeased until the Cousland line is finished. Watch out for Talisan Zevran, I believe he is the Howes agent in this particular contract."

"Thank you my friend, you have been most helpful."

**xXx**

* * *

Fergus paced his room deep in thought. The information Zevran had unearthed had given him more questions than answers and he had placed extra security around the palace in response. Ophelia watched him pace until finally she slipped her hand into his and stood in front of him.

**"**Fergus, please sit down and tell me what troubles you." Fergus led her to the sofa and sat down pulling her into his arms. As always he felt a deep sense of right with her next to him. Ophelia gently stroked his cheek and smiled.

**"**It would seem Howe has taken out a contract with the Crows. It apparently concerns my heir. I can only assume that means Aedan and he is aware to be extra vigilant, but I fear for you too. Who knows if the contract refers to potential heirs." Ophelia smiled and raised the hem of her skirt until Fergus saw the blade at her thigh.

**"**Do not fear for me sweet love, I am not defenceless." Fergus held her close, his body trembling.

**"**I cannot lose you as well." He whispered, his voice choked. Ophelia nestled against him, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

**"**Then might I suggest we eliminate this threat, before it eliminates us."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._ _Looking forward to your thoughts. _


	20. Celebrations

Grace glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. The green dress she had been given to try on for tomorrow's celebration was shapeless and bordering on lime green, a colour she detested. She was relieved she was on her own. She could just imagine Alistair attempting to find something nice to say about it while Zevran ranted about the lack of fashion sense in Ferelden. Anders of course would have just leaned against the wall in that way he had with that grin that made her knees weak, probably suggesting that the best thing about the dress would be in taking it off. Grace flushed as her imagination began to wander and she had to pull herself back at the knock on the door. Grace glared as Fergus entered.

"Is this to get me back for putting you in a dress?" She hissed. Fergus winced.

"Who gave you that?"

"Analise the maid you assigned me. Fergus you know I hate being waited upon, and by the looks of this dress she isn't happy about it either." Fergus chuckled.

"Grace, while you are here you will allow me to look after you in the manner I see fit. As a compromise I will get Ophelia to help you with a suitable outfit for tomorrow."

"As long as it isn't lime green!"

"I promise. Now would you like to join me for a visit to the Alienage." Grace's eyes lit up.

**xXx**

* * *

"Haren Valendrian." Grace cried out in delight hugging the Elder of the Alienage. He smiled warmly.

"Ah Grace, it is delightful to have you among us again. Shianni will be happy to see you, she wishes to discuss some ideas with you." Fergus couldn't help grinning at Grace's excited look.

"Perhaps we can show Grace the work done so far." Fergus suggested. Valendrian smiled and nodded taking Graces arm. Grace would have been the first to admit she was disappointed that there were still walls surrounding the Alienage segregating it from the rest of Denerim, but she acknowledged change could not happen overnight. She was relieved to see that a great many of the squalid huts had been torn down. She stood enchanted as in their place were the beautiful structures Shianni had envisioned. Each building still made of wood, but they curved around each other as though living and Grace was startled to see that within the structures were in fact living trees.

"Where did the trees come from?" She breathed in awe. Fergus smiled.

"I did a little negotiating with the Dalish." Grace turned to him with a wide smile. "And Elder Valendrian and Shianni came with me. Those trees you see were carefully selected and apparently asked if they would be prepared to come to the Alienage. I do not pretend to understand that part of the proceedings."

"Oh Valendrian it's beautiful."

"Come." He found himself caught up in her excitement. "Let me show you inside." The interiors were warm and cosy, the wood smooth and light creating a wonderful feeling of being cocooned in nature.

"It's like living in a tree." She whispered enraptured by the buildings.

"We are not finished, but we have more than half of the alienage converted to these types of home and King Fergus was good enough to have engineers create a working sewage system. The orphanage was torn down; but none of the trees will take root there, the ground still too damaged."

"I could have a look if you'd like."

"Grace." Fergus said warningly.

"Perhaps when your child has arrived." Valendrian suggested diplomatically.

"I just suggested taking a look I didn't say I'd do anything. It could be a simple case of cleansing and Anders could perhaps help with that while he's here." The two men glanced at each other and Fergus nodded, Valendrian leading the way.

Grace stared at the blackened ground, the echo of demons and blood magic slithering through the soil like snakes. She understood perfectly why no tree wanted to take root there, it's life would be gone in days. She shivered, unconsciously moving closer to Fergus. "Such evil was done here. I will speak to Anders and see what we can do."

She glanced around for distraction and found herself gazing at the Vhenadahl. She slowly approached; reaching out her hands, asking the tree if she could approach. With a smile she pressed her hands to the bark, the branches swaying as they had the first time she had touched it. Grace closed her eyes and allowed the tree to speak to her. She was so absorbed she didn't hear Valendrians gasp. The Vhenadahl whispered to her of a new generation and the gift of a seed to plant in the lands of the elves. When Grace finally pulled back she was startled to see the leaves of the tree were shimmering with a golden light, she felt the pulse of life in the tree and as the shimmer faded she smiled in joy at the tiny pod forming within a lattice of branches. Valendrian moved towards her.

"Grace?" She turned to him, her face glowing with excitement.

"The Vhenadahl is going to give the gift of a seed for the new lands of the elves." Grace rushed excitedly. "Fergus what's happening with that?" As always he felt slightly overwhelmed when Grace got an idea in her head.

"I have a dialogue with Keeper Zathrian." Grace shivered and paled slightly.

"Grace are you unwell?" Fergus moved to her in concern.

"I have an unpleasant past with that particular Keeper. Have you managed to contact any others?"

"As a matter of fact Zathrian's clan divided into two groups. Keeper Lanaya is leading those who left that clan." Grace wondered what had led to such a split, perhaps they were not so anxious to be led by a blood mage.

"Grace!" Shianni rushed towards the mage embracing her and kissing her cheek in greeting. "Oh my friend it has been too long. Have you seen the changes, isn't it wonderful." Shianni pulled her away eager to show her the construction of a building dedicated to reclaiming at least some of their elven heritage. The building had nine trees as it's main structure, their boughs intricately woven together to create the beginnings of a roof. "Each tree is in honour of each of the Creators." Grace stared at the structure in wonder, her mind filling in how it would look as Shianni explained her vision. "I wasn't sure the King would allow it, but he has been very understanding. He is an unusual human." Grace chuckled as Shianni flushed. "I don't mean to be disrespectful."

"You're not. He is one of the best men I know, of course I'm lucky enough to know several of those. You've not had any trouble from any of the other humans have you?"

"It's been very quiet. I'd be worried if King Fergus hadn't made it very clear that if there is any trouble the consequences would be very severe." Grace chuckled.

"That must have come as a shock to nobles used to treating elves like dirt." Shianni shook her head grinning.

"Denerim is a changing place. Will you be in the city long?"

"For several weeks at least."

"Wonderful, we will have plenty of time to talk. I think your King wishes you." The women embraced again before Grace rejoined Fergus and they returned to the palace.

**xXx**

* * *

Ophelia smiled shyly at Grace and was relieved as Grace hugged her enthusiastically. "Please Ophelia I don't want to wear a lime green sack tomorrow." Both women laughed and Ophelia took her hand, leading her to a room with so many dresses it could have been mistaken for a tailor's.

"Tell me your favourite colour." Ophelia's voice was sweet and gentle and Grace found herself deeply comfortable with her.

"Blue and silver, I know that's two, but..." Ophelia gave a tinkling laugh as she wandered to a section dedicated to blue. "We should send for Leliana, she'll need a dress too." Ophelia nodded to a maid who hurried off to find the elusive bard. Ophelia had an eye for styles and so Grace didn't have to try on too many before they had the dress. Ophelia made some alterations as the women talked. Leliana finally arrived and immediately approved of Ophelia's choice. The future queen suggested a dress of deep purple and gold for the bard, which Leliana fell in love with immediately. Grace giggled as Leliana tried on the dress twirling around the room.

"I used to dream about this as a girl." Grace murmured, her fingers lingering against the soft material staring at herself in the mirror. "Wearing beautiful dresses fit for a princess. I used to pretend with Lily that..." Grace stopped; the words stuck in her throat, grief slammed into her so unexpected and fierce that she sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands, shaking as she wept. Leliana and Ophelia held her between them, soothing her with soft words and gentle strokes to her arms. Grace was only vaguely aware that Leliana was softly explaining to Ophelia that Lily had been Grace's sister. Grace struggled to regain her composure and leant into Leliana as her friend ran her fingers soothingly through her hair.

"You have not spoken of Lily in a long time my friend."

Grace sniffed her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at her outburst. "I'm so sorry." Her words still thick with held back tears. "I don't know what just happened."

Ophelia took her hand smiling kindly. "It is usual to feel emotional during a pregnancy. Grief for a loved one may ease over the passage of time, but sometimes it can grip us unawares. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is part of being human." Grace glanced at her and smiled gratefully, cherishing the human part of herself and for a few more moments allowed her tears to flow.

**xXx**

* * *

Fergus paced the study, Aedan, Alistair, Anders and Zevran watching him. "This celebration tonight is a bad idea." He muttered for at least the fifth time.

"If I may." Zevran and the King locked eyes. "You have tightened security, I have spoken in depth to your personal guard and we will also be present. It is always wise to be vigilant, but I see no reason to cancel the festivities."Fergus sighed glumly. "Pity." Zevran chuckled.

"It will be fun brother. Besides you have a certain announcement to make." Fergus raised an eyebrow. "All those ladies of the court to disappoint."

Fergus grinned. "I'll finally get them off my back. Maker Alistair how did you put up with it?"

"I made sure I was away from Denerim as often as possible." He flashed Fergus a cheeky grin. "Bann Loren's daughter Unis was the worst." Alistair shuddered and glanced up startled at Fergus's muffled laugh. "Oh Fergus she's not going to be there tonight is she?" He nodded, grinning at Alistair's groan. "I better warn Grace."

"Something you're not telling us Alistair?" Anders teased.

"The woman was insufferable, practically jumped me every time I entered a room. Still, since I'm not in line for the throne she will likely have lost interest." They all burst out laughing at his hopeful plea.

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair gapped at Grace when she returned to their room, Ophelia and Leliana having helped her into the dress. She smiled at his look. "Will this do for a King's birthday?" Alistair nodded dumbly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her, having to restrain himself from removing their clothes and spending the night worshiping her.

Alistair was dressed in dark blue trimmed with silver, his tunic and pants almost obscenely tight fitting. Grace adored formal occasions for the simple fact Alistair's body was made to look gorgeous in the fancy clothing. She grinned as there came a slight knock followed by Zevran and Anders. Grace sighed contentedly. Zevran's mint green doublet and trousers brought out the colour of his eyes, the white long sleeved tunic beneath left teasingly opened at the top revealing more chest than was probably descent for a Ferelden court. Grace approved. Anders had outdone himself, he was dressed in red trousers and a white tunic with a red waistcoat trimmed in gold. She had never seen him in the colour and it suited him. "Come then gentlemen, escort me to the ball." They all chuckled and wandered down to the hall.

Fergus had not wanted to make a fuss for his birthday, but his advisers insisted that it was good for public moral. Fergus doubted his people would be thrilled at the amount of money that was being spent on the celebration, but he had ensured that provisions were made for all in Denerim. He leaned against the wall chatting to Aedan and Leliana, Ophelia by his side in a green gown with pearls sewn into intricate patterns at the hems of neck, sleeves and sweeping around the skirt in intricate swirls. Her chestnut hair was held in a net of pearls with green braid. Aedan had liked Ophelia immediately and enjoyed her quirky sense of humour. Ophelia's eyes constantly flicked to the door and Fergus and Aedan turned when a smile lit her face, their breath taken away.

Grace entered the great hall her arm linked in Alistair's, Anders and Zevran entering the room behind them. Grace was in an ice blue dress with a dark blue section at the front and dark blue ribbon woven into the pale blue silk of the bodice, the arms pale blue with the same ribbon pulling it in at her elbows and wrists. Her hair was pulled into a mass of curls held up with a clasp of sapphires, glistening locks brushing against the skin of her bare shoulders. She was laughing gently; her face radiant, Alistair gazing at her adoringly. The four made their way to Fergus, who clasped Grace's hand greeting her with a soft kiss to her fingers. She curtseyed giving him a cheeky wink.

Fergus led Ophelia to the dance floor; Aedan joining them pulled by Leliana, with Alistair taking Grace's hand and following. They danced until Grace declared herself exhausted and Alistair led her to the table Anders and Zevran had chosen. She smiled at them wickedly.

"Didn't you want to dance?" Zevran chuckled.

"You my dear Grace may be liberal in your thinking, but the Ferelden nobility are not so accepting." Grace frowned.

Anders clasped her hand beneath the table and squeezed gently. "Don't frown darling."

"It's not fair."

Alistair chuckled, winding his arms around her waist. "I'm not sure the Ferelden court is ready for Zevran's dancing love." Grace was about to protest, but saw the twinkle in Zevran's eyes and relented.

Grace listened to the chaos of conversation going on around her and sighed, were nobles really this boring. She caught Zevran's eyes and leaned closer. "Zev, while we are here will you take me to The Pearl?" She stifled a laugh as he almost choked.

"My dear Grace; while I would be delighted to escort you anywhere you wish, why do you want to go to that particular establishment?"

"I didn't get to see it the last time I was here and I'm curious." Zevran was saved from answering as Fergus chimed a glass and the room fell silent.

"My lords and ladies, dear friends. First of all I would like to thank you for celebrating with me, my twenty-ninth year. I certainly did not expect to see this birthday as King." He cast Alistair a glance who grinned cheekily. "However I am grateful for the support I have received and the faith you have in my ability to govern fair Ferelden. We have been through much these past few years and I was reminded of the importance of celebration, particularly when times have been dark. It is with this in mind that I would like to formally introduce you to the Lady Ophelia." He held out his hand and Ophelia joined him. Grace smiled, she looked every inch a queen, calm, elegant and her eyes reflecting her strength. "Ophelia has granted me the pleasure and privilege of accepting my marriage proposal." There was a moment of stunned silence, with the eligible ladies of the court looking truly horrified. Grace stood followed swiftly by Aedan, Leliana, Alistair, Anders and Zevran clapping loudly, the nobles finally following suit. Fergus cast Grace a grateful look shaking his head at her playful wink.

**xXx**

* * *

**"**Alistair, darling you have been very remiss with your absence from court." A high pitched nasal voice made Alistair wince. Grace bit back the laugh as the young women inserted herself between her and Alistair.

**"**Unis, delightful to see you again." Alistair said politely, his jaw clenching.

**"**Oh my darling there was an awful rumour that you had married a mage of all things." Grace moved over and settled between Anders and Zevran watching her husband squirm.

**"**I did." He ground out.

Unis stared at him and then laughed grabbing his arm.**"**Oh Alistair you are funny."

**"**Aren't you going to rescue him?" Anders whispered. Grace smiled.

**"**I had to put up with the First Warden pawing me. I'm sure Alistair is more than capable of dealing with Unis."

**"**You are a wicked woman." Zevran chuckled. Grace smiled at the desperate look her husband gave her as he was propelled towards the dance floor. Grace bit her lip and grinning grabbed Zevran's hand.

**"**Dance with me." Zevran span her onto the dance floor, moving them closer to Alistair and Unis.

**"**Oh Ali please be serious, surely a man of your position would not sully yourself with a mage. Why on earth would you want to ruin your line?" Zevran felt Grace tense and they both saw the muscles of Alistair's back ripple as his temper began to boil.

**"**I happen to love my wife very much Unis. This conversation is over."

**"**But Ali," Grace bit her lip as she watched as Unis slowly ran her hand up Alistair's arm. "if you did marry a mage it's non binding, you could leave her at any point. There are those of us who would greatly approve." She flashed him a sultry smile and Grace had the urge to remove several of her teeth with her fist. Zevran tightened his grip and Grace forced herself to remain calm.

**"**My marriage is very binding." Alistair said firmly. "And I would have it no other way." Grace flushed and smiled happily.

**"**Oh Alistair, such a pity for the Theirin line to end because of a mage."

**"**Believe me Unis, my line is not ending." Grace winked at Zevran and he let go moving back to Anders. Grace gently tapped Alistair's shoulder and smiled at his look of relief.

**"**I'd like to dance with my husband if you don't mind." She said sweetly to Unis. The women locked eyes, Unis not quite ready to give up her quarry.

**"**Do the Templars know you're running loose?" Unis hissed, her expression becoming horrified when she realised Grace was pregnant.

**"**I am here at the request of the King." Grace kept her voice soft as she took Alistair's hand and swirled them away from a stunned Unis who stomped off. Alistair pulled her close, burying his face against her throat. "I'm sorry Alistair." She murmured tenderly. "It was cruel of me to leave you with her."

**"**Yes it was." He mumbled. Grace giggled and was startled when Alistair pulled her tight to him his lips caressing hers in a slow, tantalising kiss that left her flushed and aching for him. "I love you Grace. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Grace felt her eyes well with tears and swallowed hard. Alistair gently cupped her cheek, his thumb catching a stray tear.

**"**I'm emotional because I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

Alistair grinned. "And here I thought it was because I was pouring my heart out to you." Grace felt her lip tremble. "Grace." She kissed him deeply, her lips crushed to his.

**"**I love you so much." She whispered. Grace realised she was on the verge of bursting into tears again. "Can we get some air?" Alistair guided her out of the hall as Grace struggled to maintain her composure, not liking this aspect of being pregnant in the least. "You've given up so much to be with me." She mumbled as Alistair gently led her out to the garden.

**"**Grace I've gained everything because of you." She buried her face against his chest, furious when she could no longer hold back her tears. "Grace love, what is it?"

Grace's mind whirled. There seemed to be so many emotions and issues crowding in on her in that moment. "I'm afraid." Alistair stiffened.

**"**What are you afraid of my love?" His arms wrapping around her in a protective hold. Grace shivered trying to collect her thoughts, but her emotions were making it hard for her to think rationally.

**"**I'm afraid for our child." She said at last. Alistair gently coaxed her to raise her head until she was looking at him.

**"**Grace."

**"**He's going to have magic, I know he is." She blurted out.

**"**And? Grace you must know I don't care about that. I will love our child with, or without magic. I don't care what Unis, or anyone else thinks."

**"**I couldn't bare him to be locked away by Templars. Alistair what if we can't protect him." Alistair noticed Anders; Zevran and Aedan standing in the doorway, concern in their glances.

**"**We will, I promise." Grace sighed leaning against him.

**"**We aren't enough. You heard Unis; mages are despised, seen as a threat. We have to start changing the way people see mages."

**"**What do you have in mind?"

**"**A safe haven for mages; a school where magical and non-magical children could learn together so they can grow up respecting each others gifts, not fearing each other."

Alistair smiled lovingly.**"**Not one for small ideas are you."

Grace gave a teary smile. "Guess not."

**"**I need you to try and relax Grace, no worrying while you are here." He gently caressed her stomach. "We will protect our child, I swear."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this. Hope you enjoyed. Your views are always appreciated._


	21. Recruits

Aedan; Alistair and Anders had gone down to the training yard the morning after the birthday celebrations, those who had requested the opportunity to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens had been assembled and were currently moving through a variety of training exercises. One of the more pleasant aspects of their new taint seemed to be no hangovers, which all three men were grateful for. Captain Farrin had discreetly pointed out the five they were most interested in.

They watched the youngest, a redhead by the name of Gawain who was barely eighteen summers. He was a talented rogue, swift on his feet and lethal with his blades. His dark brown eyes took in the slightest change of his environment, compensating with speed against the strength of his warrior opponent. He landed his partner, a man called Brent on his back, pressing the blade to his throat until he yielded. Gawain resheathed his blades and held out his hand helping Brent to his feet. The two men clapped each others backs, congratulating each other on a well fought match. Alistair smiled approvingly determined that Gawain would accompany them back to the Keep. Captain Farrin confirmed that the lad had no family and although he would be loath to lose him from their ranks, he would be proud to see him become a Grey Warden.

The next was Lucus a warrior of twenty-three summers. At 6ft he a stood a head above Gawain, his blond hair bound with a leather tie. His eyes were a dark green flecked with blue that remained focused on his opponent. He fought with a sword and shield and his muscled frame made him more of a tank. Despite his build he was swift. He was unrelenting in his attack with his fellow warrior; who nevertheless managed to land him a blow with the long sword, landing him on the ground. Lucus despite being a little dazed got to his feet holding out his hand to his opponent. Gavin looked at him with distaste and walked away. Lucus shrugged and Gawain clapped his back. "There's more to being a Warden than winning a fight." Alistair heard Gawain console his friend.

"Indeed, but I bet it would have helped." Lucus replied a brief smile crossing his lips, before taking up sparring positions with Gawain. Aedan leaned over to Alistair.

"I like those two. I think they would make good additions to our team." Alistair grinned.

"I agree. Shame about Gavin though. I don't like his attitude."

William glanced up noticing the Wardens watching him and felt his anxiety rise. He was a man of slight build, short chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He kept to himself, but he was one of the best archers they had and although they would never admit it, his fellow soldiers always felt more confident when he was with them. Aedan wandered over and requested a demonstration of his archery skills. William hit every target they gave him.

"He's just as good on horseback." Gawain said proudly, grinning at his cousin. William gave an embarrassed shrug and at Aedan's request proceeded to prove his cousin correct.

"More rogues and warriors are all well and good, but how about more mages." Anders grumbled. Alistair glanced at him curiously.

"You suggesting a trip to the circle of Magi?" Anders eyes brightened.

"Could we?" He was already thinking of potential recruits. "Mages would be valuable in fighting the Architect." Anders added. He didn't feel the slightest shame using that excuse, he wanted Grace as free as anyone.

"I think we should clear it with Duncan first." Alistair said reluctantly, understanding the politics surrounding such a visit though agreeing with Anders. Anders nodded, knowing Alistair well enough to know he would push the issue with Duncan. They turned their attention back to the soldiers.

Anders attention was caught by a man who was leaning against the wall watching the fighters. His black hair hung over his deep blue eyes in a jumbled mess that suited him. He realised Anders was watching him and gave him a grin, before slipping away. Anders heart began to pound and he followed after him, Aedan and Alistair absorbed in the fighting.

"Karl! Hey Karl wait." Anders sighed in relief as the man halted and turned. "Maker it really is you." Karl grinned as Anders practically ran to him, hugging him tightly as though afraid he would vanish.

"It's been a while Anders, freedom suits you."

"How are you here?" Anders pulled him into a dark alcove. "When did you escape?"

"Two months ago. Since the trouble with Uldred the Templars cracked down even harder if that's possible. I couldn't stand it. I heard Wardens were in town recruiting and hoped..." Anders gripped his arm.

"Come with me. Being a Warden isn't an easy option, but I'll get Alistair to conscript you, he's Duncan's second in command. The Templars can't touch you if you're a Warden."

"I've heard Wardens don't recruit out of pity."

"You're a good mage Karl and we need mages." Karl grinned.

"Well lets go talk to this Alistair of yours." The two men walked back into the Courtyard.

"Where the hell did you go?" Alistair's tone was angry, but he forced himself to be calm when he realised Anders was not alone. Anders was a little startled, but covered it up with one of his most charming smiles.

"I have us a mage recruit." Alistair glanced at Anders. "Uh huh, mage just happened to be wandering around."

"Name's Karl." Alistair took the offered hand of the mage and nodded.

"Good to meet you Karl. I take it you're on the run." Karl squirmed slightly.

"Blunt aren't you."

"Not usually no, but when it comes to Templars I like to know how much trouble I can expect." Karl nodded.

"Fair enough. I escaped two months ago. Templars are on my heels though, so if you're not going to recruit me then can I suggest you let me know so i can get going."

"What's your speciality Karl?"

**"**Creation spells in the main." Alistair rubbed his lips in thought. "Healing, protection glyphs that sort of thing?"

"You know your spells."

"Married to a mage, comes in handy."

"I didn't think Wardens got married." Karl was surprised to say the least, especially as he would have taken him for Anders lover the way the two glanced at each other. Their conversation was cut short as five Templars entered the courtyard.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace stared at what must have been the hundredth pair of shoes and decided she was slowly losing the will to live. Ophelia and Leliana were still as enchanted by the shoes as they had been when shown the first pair. Grace smiled politely when Ophelia glanced at her, murmuring her agreement at how pretty the shoes were. Hunter glanced at Grace and gave a low whine. Smiling she nodded, winking at the bored mabari. Making sure the two women were completely distracted by the shoes Grace wandered over to the weapons stall running her fingers over the blades, Hunter wagging his tail at her side.

"I do not believe I have ever met a lady not interested in shoes." Grace glanced up startled. "You have a fine eye for weapons." Grace smiled to herself.

"I have a good teacher."

"A certain ex Crow?" Grace's whole body tensed, as she turned to scrutinise the man at her side.

"Master Ignatio?"

He chuckled. "The very same. I couldn't resist speaking to the mage who caused such a stir and stole from us a very valuable asset."

Grace relaxed, surprisingly convinced he would not harm her. "It was not I who stole him." _Not at first at least_.

Ignatio grinned picking up a blade infused with fire runes. "I wonder if you would pass something to your assassin for me." Grace glanced in surprise. "It is important." She nodded, quite intrigued. "Tell him an old friend of his is coming to Denerim."

"Is there a reason you cannot tell him this?"

"It is best if we are not seen together, for both of our sakes. This way I am less likely to have information denied me." Grace nodded picking up another blade appearing absorbed in the craftsmanship.

"Is Zev in danger?"

"Always. He betrayed the Crows and not only that he travels with the ex target. His life is forfeit if he is caught." Grace felt herself shiver.

"Are you a danger to him?" Ignatio glanced at her a wry smile on his face.

"He is not my contract, nor would I accept such a contract. We have a history that requires a certain level of loyalty to each other." Grace wanted to ask, but when she looked up Ignatio was gone. She put down the dagger and wandered back to Leliana and Ophelia lost in thought. The women had her trying on shoes for a further hour until she begged for mercy.

"Makers breath have pity on her." They turned to see Fergus and he chuckled at Grace's relieved glance. The women collected their purchases and returned to the palace.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace gave a sharp hiss of breath as they entered the courtyard to see five Templars facing off against Aedan, Alistair, Anders and a man she had never seen before.

"What is going on here?" Fergus demanded

"This is Chantry business your majesty. I am Ser Tanis and I am here to take possession of this escaped mage." For one awful moment Grace thought he meant Anders, her thoughts becoming murderous until she saw him move protectively in front of the dark haired man beside him.

Anders looked pleadingly at Alistair who sighed in frustration. He turned to Karl. "I hereby invoke the right of conscription. Do you accept a place among the Wardens?"

"I do." Karl nodded his head for emphasis, his nails digging into his fingertips in anxiety. Ser Tanis turned to Fergus.

"Your Majesty you cannot allow this. He escaped the circle..." His words died as he finally noticed Grace. The two recognised each other immediately.

"I believe the Wardens have the right of it." Fergus was becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the way Ser Tanis was looking at Grace. Grace raised an eyebrow at his continuing stare and placed her hand on Hunters head as he began to growl.

"You!" Ser Tanis managed to give out a choked mumble. Leliana moved closer to Grace also recognising the Templar.

"I know, I'm probably the last person you ever wanted to see again." Grace's tone betraying her growing anger.

"Your majesty this woman is a dangerous apostate." Grace sighed, her feet and back were aching and she was in no mood for Templars.

"Ser Tanis," Fergus said loudly capturing his attention. "These mages are recruits of the Grey Wardens; I suggest you return to the Circle, or Chantry, whichever you are from. Your role is no longer required."

"But...they are dangerous your majesty."

"Only to you." Grace growled unable to help the electricity flickering at her fingertips. The Templar looked as though he was about to faint.

"Not helping Grace." Leliana murmured placing a restraining hand on her friends arm. The Templar gave an involuntary whimper when Hunter snarled looking ready to pounce on him.

"As you wish your Majesty." They backed out much to Fergus's amusement. He turned to Grace a little unsettled as she continued to glare at the Templars until they had left the courtyard.

"Do you know him?"

"I had a run in with him and his fellows when we passed through Lothering not long after Ostagar."

"A run in?" Fergus couldn't help the shudder and concerned glance. Grace let out a deep breath.

"I electrocuted him."

"You did what!" Fergus couldn't help the astonished tone.

"He smited me. What was I supposed to do, just stand there and take it." Karl stared at her with undisguised admiration. Fergus opened his mouth, but words failed him. She chuckled squeezing his arm affectionately and moved over to Anders, startling even herself with her changing moods. "So who's your friend?" Karl moved forward quickly taking her hand and kissing it.

"My name is Karl." Grace smiled. _Wow the game really got you wrong._

"Pleasure to meet you Karl I'm..."

"Grace." Karl interrupted, his eyes gleaming. "I don't think there's a mage in the circle who doesn't know about you." Grace glanced at him in confusion. "Umm, why?"

"Why! Why! Not only do you have the most extensive command of magic of any mage ever recorded, but you beat tranquility. You're a living legend." Grace's mouth fell open in utter shock.

"Oh that can't be good." She muttered as she glanced to Alistair who was grinning and glared at Aedan who was trying hard not to laugh. Anders nudged Karl scowling at him. Karl flushed and moved back a little.

Fergus shook his head. "It's never dull with you lot around."

**xXx**

* * *

Zevran wandered the corridors of the Cousland estate with the group of six guards that had been assigned to ensure they were safe while staying there. He had already briefed them on the potential ways the Crows would gain access to the building and now they were checking against any obvious areas of vulnerability. Zevran did a sweep of the estate three times before he was satisfied that it would be protected.

He was uneasy; wondering if he should return to Vigils Keep with Alistair and have Anders remain with Grace, but he reasoned who better to detect the Crows that a former Crow.

**xXx**

* * *

Anders pulled Alistar to one side after Karl was given quarters. "Why were you so angry?" Alistair flushed and looked at Anders miserably.

"After what Grace told us about what those Templars did to her I was worried for you. If you had been gone much longer I probably would have had the entire Royal guard looking for you." Anders gazed at him startled. "I just cannot bear the thought of the Templars hurting either of you. I saw the look on your face when she told us. I know the Templars have hurt you too." Alistair gently ran his thumb down Anders jaw, kissing him softly. "I'd do anything to protect you both." Anders caught his lips again as Alistair started to move back. Pouring his love into the sensual dance of their lips.

"I love you Alistair." Anders grinned at the flush creeping across Alistair's cheeks. "I promise I'll be careful."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace munched on an apple; staring thoughtfully into the distance, unaware that Karl was watching her fascinated. Anders kicked his ankle which broke Karl's gaze.

"Makers sake, show some self control." Anders hissed.

"But she's immune to tranquillity!" Karl whispered excitedly. Anders growled softly shocking Karl.

"You have no idea what she went through, how painful it was for her." Karl flushed.

"I...I didn't realise." Both men were silenced as Grace grabbed another apple tossing it into the air, the skin peeling off in a long curling strip as it span in the air above their heads. She nimbly caught the peel delighting in the taste as the rest of the apple continued to spin. "That adds a whole new dimension to playing with your food." Karl chuckled. Grace grinned and caught the apple and brought it to her lips giving him a shrug. "So you just imagine magic and it happens, no chanting of spells?" Grace chewed thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know any spells to chant. I've looked at the arcane books, but they make no sense to me. It's like algebra." That drew blank looks and she smiled. "Sorry, wrong world. It's a language I have no knowledge of."

"Then how do you do it? How do you protect against demons?"

"The magic is a part of me; I feel it, form it within me. It just feels like an extension of me, I wouldn't think it is that different from your experience. As for demons I've had more trouble from the Archdemon, darkspawn and Templars than I have ever had from demons." Karl suddenly looked puzzled.

"Did you just say wrong world?" Grace cleared her throat.

"That's a story for another day." She smiled at him warmly and then turned her attention to Alistair. "So, how is it going with the recruiting?"

"Well we have one definite, Karl over there. We are agreed on offering positions to Gawain, Lucus and William."

"What happened with Gavin and Lara?" Grace asked curiously.

"Gavin is an ass." Aedan muttered. "And Lara was apparently out on patrol. I guess she changed her mind."

**xXx**

* * *

Lara was furious. She knew she was being deliberately kept from the Wardens and her blood boiled. She fingered her blade growling in frustration. When she returned to the barracks she was startled to see a woman standing outside of her room, leaning casually against the wall.

Grace smiled and held out her hand to Lara who shook it cautiously. Grace took in the woman who was four years her senior at twenty-six. Her shoulder length blond hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, her skin was dark from hours spent training in the outdoors. Her eyes were a light brown and her body was muscular, but still feminine. She was slightly taller than Grace and watching her curiously. "Lara right?" Lara nodded. "Did you change your mind about trying out for the Wardens?"

"I did not!" Lara growled angrily. "The choice was taken from me." Grace smiled.

"Would you still like to try out? I'm assuming you're off duty." Lara nodded eagerly and followed Grace to the palace training grounds where three men in Warden uniforms were standing. Lara swallowed hard, but gripped her sword ready to prove herself.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" Aedan's tone was harsh, making Lara bristle. She maintained her calm and looked him in the eye.

"My patrol schedule was changed at the last minute."

"By whom?"

"I presume Captain Mason. He has already expressed his discontent at my wishing to try out for recruitment."

"For what reason?" Aedan pursued. Lara flushed and sighed.

"I believe he has personal reasons."

"Are you involved?"

"Maker no! I'd rather court a sewer rat!" Grace tried hard not to smile and bit her lip as Lara cast her an exasperated glance.

"That bad is he?" Grace chuckled. Lara relented and smiled back.

"Worse, If I had a gold coin for every time he's groped me I could have my own palace."

"What are your skills?" Alistair interrupted with a firm tone.

"I tend to prefer fighting with a long sword, but can alternate to sword and shield if necessary." Alistair moved down the stairs, drawing his sword and pulling his shield into position. Grace moved up the steps to stand beside Anders a thrill running through her at the obvious power of her husband, despite his relaxed stance.

"Show me." Lara withdrew her long sword. She drew a shaky breath knowing she was facing the Hero of Ferelden. "I'm just like any other opponent." Alistair stated seeing her discomfort. He gave her a cheeky smile. "Just pretend I'm Captain Manson." Lara nodded trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin and drove her sword hard towards him.

Grace was completely fascinated by the whole process; Lara was very skilled, driving Alistair backwards with the sheer ferocity of the blows she drove at him. He caught her several times with his shield, but she held firm, shifting her stance seconds before the blow to compensate. Aedan called a halt when Alistair finally drove his shield into her so hard she hit the floor. Alistair pulled her back to her feet with a grin. "You're one hell of a fighter."

Lara rubbed her arm in frustration. "But I failed."

Alistair glanced at her startled. "Tests are not just about strength and speed Lara. You showed courage, persistence, flexibility and inventiveness in your fighting style." He glanced over to Aedan and Anders who both nodded in agreement. Alistair held out his hand. "Welcome to the Wardens." Lara's eyes lit up and she grinned, clasping his hand and swearing he would not regret it.

**xXx**

* * *

The Wardens were discussing their new recruits with Zevran when Grace wandered over. "How about a team exercise for your recruits?"

"Team exercise? What's on your mind?" Aedan asked curiously.

"There is a little situation in the Alienage I would like us to take care of and I think it would be a great way to assess the recruits in actual combat and how they work as part of a team."

"Grace what's going on?" Alistair couldn't help but wonder what his wife had got herself involved with this time.

"It's just a little case of demons requiring dealt with."

"Makers breath Grace you're here to relax, how did you come across demons?"

Grace glanced at her husband's frown and squeezed his arm. "I was at the Alienage with Fergus, they have done some really wonderful work there I can't wait for you to see it, but there is a patch of land that has a bit of a demon problem. Caused by humans so I think it's only right we deal with it." Alistair sighed.

"It isn't a bad idea." Aedan said thoughtfully, rewarded by one of Grace's most radiant smiles.

**xXx**

* * *

Anders stared at the scarred earth and glanced to Grace. "What happened here?"

"Humans butchered the elves and demons took residence. The building was knocked down, but the demons remain."

Anders shivered. "Grace I'm not sure what we can do."

"Well I was thinking it's probably similar to Warden's Keep. We get the demons to show themselves, kill them and then heal the ground so the trees can be planted bringing new life."

Karl glanced at her. "That easy huh?"

Grace shook her head. "Calling forth demons is never an easy option, but we can't do nothing!"

"Okay recruits, I don't want anyone playing hero. Archers and mages to the back, warriors and rogues take up forward flanking positions." Grace smiled to herself, Alistair was a born leader whether he acknowledged it or not.

Anders and Karl stood on either side of Grace; but slightly forward of her, Alistair and Aedan taking up positions ahead of them. Lara was to the left of the mages with William, while Zevran, Gawain and Lucus were to the right. The elves had been told to stay in their homes and Grace had placed protection around the rest of the Alienage to ensure there was no damage to the new structures. Karl placed a repulsion gylph around them just in case.

The earth seemed to glow with the blue light of Karl and Anders magic as they sought to force the demon to manifest. They heard a low growl and then a high pitched shrieking. The ground seemed to tear apart and a rage demon burst to the surface, it's larval body rippling as it turned to them.

"This is my domain, I will not leave it." Alistair lunged forward, Aedan joining him from the opposite side. The demon gave a scream of rage and the ground erupted with hideous creatures made from the flesh of the slaughtered. Zevran and William gave them covering fire with arrows magically enhanced by Karl, while Lucus, Gawain and Lara took out the lesser demons. Alistair and Aedan concentrated on the rage demon; with Anders casting ice and fire, Grace concentrating on healing for the group.

Grace stared in horror as more creatures surfaced taking the forms of misshapen elven children. They pulled back as the new creatures surrounded the rage demon it's hideous laughter chilling them. The children gave primal screams and ran at them finding themselves slamming against the repulsion glyph Karl and Grace had reinforced, their bodies hurled backwards with tremendous force. They were like feral animals, hissing and clawing at the air. Karl looked at Grace.

"What do we do now?"

"Maybe if we kill the demon it will free them." None of them were particularly convinced, but neither were they eager to slaughter the child like things. "Zev give me one of your daggers." Zevran obliged and Grace infused the blade with ice, adding enough power that it would flood it's target with ice. She handed it back to him. "We'll keep whatever they are busy and Zev sink the dagger into that thing."

Anders and Karl paralysed the smaller demons while Zevran in his graceful style, span to build up enough momentum and let fly. The dagger hurtled through the air embedding in the demon. It's scream was hideous as it clawed at the dagger, it's body freezing from the inside out. It shrieked at them as Anders and Grace sent a rock barrage at it, effectively shattering it.

The children were mewling in a frantic fashion and to their horror they began to merge, forming a mess of limbs that rose at least ten foot tall. The only good thing about the transformation was the creatures no longer looked like children.

The recruits stared in horror, muttering requests to the Maker to keep them safe. The creature opened a huge mouth lined with razor sharp teeth and spat a black substance at them. Lucus gave a howl of pain as the black tar like liquid hit his arm, burning through his armour and sizzling against his flesh. Grace cast her healing magic, Aedan having already pushed Lucus behind him protectively. The liquid had just missed Zevran and Lara.

"Freeze it or paralyse it, just keep it immobile." Alistair roared. Anders quickly drank a lyrium potion casting his strongest ice spell, Karl following suit. The creature was breaking through the ice as quick as they could make it. Karl cast a paralysis glyph which barely slowed it. Zevran and William continued to fire arrows, everyone trying to stay out of the range of the liquid it kept spitting at them. Grace pushed aside the guilt swelling within her and called on her Wild magic. The ground erupted beneath the creature capturing it in a prison of golden light. Alistair turned to Grace who was already looking pale.

"I can't hold it for long." She gasped. They darted forward as Anders and Karl continued to cast ice and paralysis spells to support Grace's prison. The golden light flickered and dimmed, the creature turning towards Alistair the black substance heading straight for his face. Grace gave a strangled cry surrounding Alistair in a layer of ice so thick despite the corrosive nature of the substance it couldn't break through. Aedan drove his sword into the creatures head as it crashed to the ground, Gawain and Lara having taken their weapons to it's legs. The ice finally wore off leaving a very cold Alistair. Grace moved over to him generating a warming energy to help him slowly raise his core body temperature.

"Th...tha...nks." He managed to get out through his chattering teeth as his body shook.

"I'm sorry Alistair it was all I could think of." Grace kissed him gently, pouring regeneration energy into his body.

"De...demon de...ad, no...no... pro...problem." He shuddered. Grace winced and was relieved when Valendrian invited them into his home and sat Alistair near the fire, Grace helping to remove his armour and wrapping a blanket around him, pressing her body close to help warm him.

After the initial shock had worn off the recruits began to excitedly go over the fight, Aedan congratulating them on their skill and teamwork while Alistair recovered. Karl and Anders checking on Lucus's arm. There was a slight blemish, but Grace's magic had taken care of the main damage of the burn. Aedan pointed out that not all fights would have such positive outcomes and not all foes would be so easy to defeat.

"You call that easy." William muttered.

"In comparison to an Archdemon." Anders pointed out. The recruits fell silent glancing in awe at Alistair who just groaned making Grace giggle.

"There's nothing wrong with a little hero worship." Grace whispered under her breath.

"Said one living legend to another." Alistair grinned at her grimace and playful slap to his chest. They accepted tea and sat chatting for a further hour to allow the mages to naturally recover their mana before they returned to the site and began to pour healing energy into the soil. Karl and Anders did the bulk of the work, concerned that Grace still looked a little pale. Grace was slightly frustrated and at the same time warmed by their concern so didn't complain too much.

Once all trace of demons and blood magic was gone from the ground Valendrian and four other elves performed a blessing on the soil. "We will nourish the soil over the next few week and perhaps the trees will accept it. Thank you." Grace hugged Valendrian and gave an unexpected yawn. "You should get some rest." The Elder said firmly. Grace nodded compliantly, startling her husband and lovers who had already suggested the same and been told to stop fussing.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace was feeling very pampered as Zevran gently massaged her feet, while Anders was massaging her neck and shoulders. She had shared a delicious bath with Alistair and he had gone to get them food. She sighed contentedly feeling herself drift.

**"**You thought the Templars were there for me didn't you?" Anders watched Grace as she turned to face him and felt his heartbeat increase as she nodded.

**"**At first, until I realised you were protecting Karl."

Anders remembered the fire in her eyes and leaned closer as he continued to manipulate the muscles of her shoulders. "I saw the look on your face, what were you going to do?"

Grace winced. "At that moment I was going to kill them all." She sighed as Anders released a particularly stubborn knot in a muscle at her right shoulder.

**"**Really?" Grace turned to him surprised by his surprise.

**"**I know I'm not exactly in control of my emotions at the moment, but pregnant or not I'd never let the Templars take you." Anders kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her. Grace turned to Zevran. "And I'll never let the Crows take you Zev." He looked up startled. All three glanced as the door opened, Alistair struggling with a tray laden with delicious food. Anders jumped up to help.

Grace leaned close to Zevran. "Master Ignatio said to tell you an old friend of yours is coming to Denerim. He didn't say, but I'm assuming he means a Crow."

Zevran's eyes widened, his heart pounding. **"**I should not stay. I will be a danger to you."

Grace shook her head. "If Crows are coming there is no-one I want more at my side."

Zevran nodded. **"**Than at your side I will stay." Grace smiled and fingered the material of his tunic before pulling him closer for a loving kiss. **  
**

**xXx**

* * *

_**Author Note: ** Thank you so much for reading and for those of you leaving reviews they really are appreciated._


	22. Bonding

Alistair couldn't take his eyes from Grace as she started to undress; unable to stop himself moving behind her, kissing her shoulder as his hands caressed her stomach. They both grinned at the strong kick. Zevran and Anders were lounging on the bed, cherishing the loving moments the four spent together. Alistair and Anders were leaving Denerim in the morning, so the four were spending the night together at the Cousland estate.

"Alistair we really should start thinking about names." Grace murmured stroking her stomach. Anders and Zevran gave each other hesitant glances having already spoken to Alistair about this very topic.

He nuzzled her neck gently. "I've been thinking about Elissa for a girl. I know you're convinced our baby is a boy; but I think we should at least think of girl's names, just in case."

Grace smiled and nodded. "Elissa is nice." She smiled shyly. "Maybe we could consider Lily too?"

Alistair smiled nodding. "It's a lovely name." He rubbed his forehead before clearing his throat looking hesitant. "I'm not sure how you feel about it, but I was thinking of Cailan for a boy."

Grace smiled. "Definitely a name worth consideration." Alistair gave a sigh of relief.

"Names are tricky." Anders added. "Don't want to lumber the kid with a name he'll hate."

Grace glanced over at Anders; running her tongue over her bottom lip feeling a moment of inspiration and moved slowly towards him, swaying her hips in a way that she knew hypnotised him. Alistair flopped down next to Zevran as he moved slightly from Anders, chuckling at the flush of desire that was darkening Anders cheeks. Grace slowly moved towards him across the bed, delighting in the hitch of his breath. She stopped just short of his lips, her hot breath grazing his cheeks making him shiver. She bypassed his lips moving to his ear allowing her breath to caress the lobe, smiling at his tremble of anticipation.

"Tell me your name Anders." He turned to her startled and burst out laughing.

"Nope." Grace pouted and then ran her tongue slowly over the shell of his ear.

"Please."

"Umm no." He whispered, his whole body tense with desire. Grace gently nipped his lobe before pulling it into her mouth, sucking gently making him moan. She traced her lips down his throat, her fingers dancing across his chest.

"Please." Anders shook his head groaning as her mouth moved over a nipple, her tongue flicking over the tip making him arch against her. Grace allowed her Wild energy to flow through him making Anders gasp. "Please." She whispered again. Anders grinned and shook his head, closing his eyes as another burst of Wild magic rushed through him, a little stronger this time making his arousal more than obvious.

"My lips are sealed." He gasped making Grace grin.

"Really?" He stared at the wicked look on her face and cried out as she pinned him beneath her tickling him mercilessly. Anders gasped for breath, laughing so hard he was almost choking, squirming in her grasp unable to break free. "Tell me." She commanded, laughing as much as he was.

"Not a chance." He managed to get out before he was shrieking as her fingers attacked his ribs. Anders looked to his lovers despairingly who were trying hard to suppress their laughter.

"Alistair make her stop!" Alistair burst out laughing unable to contain himself any longer. "I never thought I would hear you say that."

"This is torture." He gasped, his body tense beneath her as she paused kissing his throat.

"I would just tell her my dear Anders." Zevran purred, curious himself.

"Grace please!" Grace sighed and released him. She giggled and snuggled against him, running her fingers across his chest.

"Spoilsport." She murmured, giving him a good natured smile. Anders smiled and pulled her close making her squeal as he sought his revenge.

**xXx**

* * *

The following morning the recruits had assembled in the palace courtyard, the five of them looking excited and nervous at the same time. Grace took a deep breath and startled them by hugging each one. "Good luck." She said gently hoping she would see them all again.

She hugged Aedan and Leliana wanting more than ever to be returning with them. Anders grabbed her waist turning her around and hugging her tightly. They were being discreet for Fergus's sake, but all Grace wanted to do was kiss him. "Miss you already." She murmured. He squeezed her tightly before relinquishing her to Alistair.

Tears filled Graces eyes and swept down her cheeks as she clung to Alistair. "Please stay." She whispered.

"You'll be home soon love, I promise." Grace sniffed miserably before he caught her lips in a kiss that stopped her tears and left her breathless. "Take care of her Zev and yourself." Zevran bowed; clasping his lovers arm, their eyes saying everything in place of the words that could not in that moment be spoken. Zevran pulled Grace tight to him as they watched them leave, both of their hearts heavy.

**xXx**

* * *

They had been on the road less than three hours when Alistair realised he had not spoken to Grace about Nathaniel. "Oh for the love of the Maker." He hissed in frustration. Anders urged his horse close.

"What's wrong?" Alistair sighed and glanced at Anders. "I never got around to mentioning a certain rogue to Grace."

"Oh."

"Oh! Oh is all you have for me?"

Anders chuckled. "Maybe you're supposed to sort it out with Nathaniel first."

Alistair sighed, before he reigned in Stormchaser feeling the familiar prickle move over his skin. "Darkspawn." He yelled.

Leliana had her bow in hand as did William, their sharp eyes spying before the others the monstrous creatures heading in their direction. Karl cast an elemental spell of fire on their arrows, the two archers felling as many as they could before hand to hand combat became necessary. Anders sent a barrier of ice catching five Genlocks. Alistair, Aedan, Lucus, Gawain and Lara rushed forward taking them out easily and finding themselves in the thick of battle.

Gawain felt the sharp pain of a blade slicing his arm and span taking the head off his assailant, driving his daggers into the back of the Hurlock whose sword was curving through the air towards Aedan. He felt the tingle of magic and was surprised to see the wound fully close. He cast Karl a grateful glance who was grinning in his direction and leapt through the air landing behind the Hurlock engaging Lucus, both men driving their blades into it at the same time. There was no time to speak as Genlocks rushed them, Alistair ploughing through the Darkspawn between them to reach them before they were overwhelmed.

The numbers of Darkspawn seemed endless and the recruits were exhausted not having the same stamina as the Wardens. A huge roar echoed and an ogre lumbered into view. "Fall back and regroup." Alistair yelled, inwardly smiling as everyone immediately obeyed the command. He watched horrified as two further ogres lumbered into view. "Maker preserve us." He muttered. "Leliana; William, try and slow them down. Anders and Karl repulsion gylphs and see if you can make a barrier of fire." He turned his attention to those remaining laying out what he wanted each person to do. They turned hearing the roar of an ogre as Leliana's arrow embedded in its eye. It shrieked and howled before ripping it out, black icor pouring down its face. Leliana and William kept firing as Anders and Karl created what barriers and protection they could. The ogres had reached the fire barrier and walked through it as though it wasn't there. "Now!" Alistair roared.

Lucus and Aedan headed to one ogre while Alistair and Lara headed to the other. Gawain with freshly poisoned blades took advantage of the distraction and vanished reappearing behind the injured orge driving in his blades as many times as possible before darting away. The ogre howled before falling to the ground, it's blood spilling onto the grass. Karl and Leliana were supporting Aedan and Lucus while Anders and William supported Alistair and Lara. Lara gave a scream of pain as the ogre grasped her in it's huge hand shaking her violently. Anders cried out seeing Cullen all over again and expended the mana he had left in a rock barrage smashing the creatures knees. Alistair and Gawain tore into it's wrist as it collapsed to the floor releasing Lara. Karl moved quickly to her side pulling her out of the way of the ongoing fight, tending to her wounds. The final ogre was crushed beneath the ferocity of the attack. Alistair moved over to Lara who was pale and shivering. Anders ingested another lyrium potion and set about repairing her ribs and stopping the internal bleeding while Alistair directed Karl to incinerate the Darkspawn bodies, particularly the ogres.

"I'm sorry." Lara managed to croak, clutching her side as a spasm left her in agony.

"You fought well." Alistair said gently. "You aren't the first of us to be gripped by an ogre and it is unlikely you will be the last. You survived, that's more than most can say. Take it easy, we will move out when you feel able."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace curled up against Zevran missing Alistair and Anders despite them having only left for Vigils Keep two hours ago. She muttered she was just feeling hormonal as she burst into tears, pressing her face to his tunic. Zevran held her gently, placing soft kisses on her head and wrapping his arms around her soothingly. Hunter gave a low whine and jumped up on the bed licking her hand. She ruffled the fur of his head and sighed pulling him close and falling asleep. **  
****  
**Zevran lay with Grace in his arms watching her sleep. She stirred restlessly, but she awoke a little later having not succombed to a nightmare, which was a blessing.

**"**My sweet I would like to ask you something."

Grace sat up smiling sleepily.**"**Fire away."

**"**Anders told me he requested my life be spared because of you."

Grace was genuinely startled and gazed at him curiously, realising this was clearly something that had been preying on his mind for some time.**"**Why?"

**"**I was hoping you would tell me. You had ample opportunity to kill me, yet as Anders pointed out your spells were to disarm and debilitate, but not kill."

Grace swallowed. They knew she had grown up on another planet, although how much of that they truly believed she was never sure. She was hesitant to reduce him to a computer game character, and besides that was a concept she had no idea how to explain to him. **"**I dreamt about you." She finally said, realising with surprise the shyness creeping into her voice. It was true, she had dreamt of him many times and it seemed a fitting explanation.

**"**Oh and what did you dream?" She giggled at the wicked grin on his face.

**"**Well," She leaned in close, her breath whispering against his ear. Zevran felt an ache build up in him as her lips finally caressed the sensitive lobe of his ear, making him sigh in pleasure. "I dreamt of a kiss." She slowly trailed her lips down his throat feeling his pulse increase, feeling its throb with the tip of her tongue. "I dreamt of an elven assassin who was part of my heart." She heard his breath hitch and smiled, her fingers moving beneath his tunic exploring the muscled stomach. "I dreamt of a man who came to kill me, but who would save me."

Zevran caught her chin and tilted her head until their eyes met, Grace swallowing at the desire in his eyes. His lips sank against hers; muffling her soft moan as his tongue gently explored her mouth, teasing her by pulling back, as her own tongue sought to explore him. Grace gave a pout that made him laugh.

**"**And what do you think to the reality?" Grace was startled by the slight edge of anxiety to his tone.

**"**I love you Zevran." Those simple words set his soul on fire and he pulled her close kissing her deeply. Grace melted into the kiss, aware that his hands were stroking her back and running through her hair. They broke their embrace just long enough for Grace to remove Zevran's tunic, her fingertips lovingly tracing the tattoos that curved down his body. Grace's body was throbbing with desire as she slowly ran her tongue from the tip of one tattoo at his waist that curved over his chest resting at his collarbone. She felt his shudder and the groan of delight that accompanied it as she continued her journey until she reached his lips again. Zevran gently removed her dress, placing soft kisses on her stomach, his fingers caressing her skin loving the feel of her naked next to him. He removed the remainder of his clothes and lay next to her; placing featherlike kisses against her throat, Grace arching her neck giving him more access.

It had never just been the two of them alone and there was a thrill in their devoted attention to each other. Grace was exquisitely sensitive, her body responding to his touch so quickly they were both taken by surprise by her orgasm. She moaned; needing more, needing him. "Zev, please." Zevran's need was as great as her own and she whimpered as he gently moved her on her side her back to him, gently pulling up her upper thigh, his body tight to hers, mirroring her. Grace gasped and gave out a low moan as he slowly moved into the heat of her body. The flick of his hips causing a primal moan that seemed to curl in her throat before finding release. It made Zevran's stomach tighten in need just to hear it. Grace began to cry out his name as her orgasm swelled over her, pulling her up so high she was barely aware of where she was. Zevran tried to keep a steady pace, but Grace had lost complete control, her body so tight as she moved against him, flooding him with a myriad of sensations that brought him to his own high so quickly no amount of self control could stop his orgasm. He gasped her name; holding her body to him as they rode out their climax, both trembling against each other.

When they finally disentangled their limbs from each other Grace snuggled against his chest, her fingers entwined in his. Zevran kissed the top of her head, smiling when she tilted her face eager for his kiss. Zevran gently brushed the hair from her face and gazed at her.

**"**You okay?" Her soft voice wrapping around his heart.

**"**I love you Grace." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

She smiled and sighed contentedly. **"**I'm a lucky woman."

Zevran chuckled. **"**I have been in some interesting scenarios in my life, but finding myself falling for three people at the same time is a new one even for me."

Grace grinned.**"**It's taken awhile for me to get my head around it I must admit." She looked at him suddenly her eyes sparking. "I must have a thing for blonds." Zevran's laughter was joined by her own. Grace bit her lip and kissed him lovingly. "How are you coping with Cullen?"

Zevran chuckled. "He is a wicked man and is enjoying surprising Anders with his less inhibited nature. It is my understanding that he was quite a reserved man prior to his resurrection."

Grace bit her lip again, taking hold of his hand. "But are you happy? You and Anders I mean."

Zevran glanced at her realising there was something on her mind. **"**I am not left out if that is what concerns you my sweet. Cullen is generous with his affections." Grace felt herself flush and gazed at his hands, her fingers caressing the warm skin. "Grace, what troubles you?"

**"**I didn't realise Sunshine was serious that she could bring him back and suddenly he was in the room. It was my selfish guilt that made me want him back so much. Cullen said he is happy to be here and I know Anders is thrilled to have him back, but I didn't think about how it would affect anyone other than me. I'm sorry Zev." Zevran caught her chin and drew her in for a slow, sensual kiss that left her floating.

**"**Cullen makes Anders happy and a happy Anders is a thing of joy." Grace couldn't help agreeing. "Cullen is an interesting man and we are not threatened by each other. Anders is not exactly exclusive." Grace flushed again thinking of their nights together.

She smiled.**"**I wonder if Alistair will finally sucumb to Cullen's advances since it will just be the three of them for a while." **  
****  
**Zevran chuckled. "I think Cullen is wondering when you will."

Grace shook her head. "Zev I think one husband and two lovers is quite enough."

**"**If I may be so bold, I can think of a certain dark haired rogue that seems to have caught your attention." He smirked as her cheeks turned flame red.

**"**Oh Zev." She groaned and he realised in some surprise that she was genuinely distressed by it. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Zevran was annoyed at himself as he felt Grace's increasing tension.

**"**And why should you not be attracted to other people. As long as those in your bed are approved by those you love that is all that matters." His serious face did the trick and Grace burst out laughing the tension breaking.

**"**Oh Maker can you imagine Nate's face."

Zevran chuckled. "Can you imagine Alistair's."

Grace bit her lip and shook her head, tears of laughter slipping down her cheeks. The two lovers curled up in each others arms, Hunter watching over them as they slept.

**xXx**

Wardens and recruits reached the Keep two days later dogged by Darkspawn attacks and injuries. They had run out of lyrium potions and all were in need of healing. Karl and Anders tried to heal what they could, but each time their mana was naturally replenished they had to expend it on fighting. They were all suffering from exhaustion. Alistair was startled to see soldiers on the battlements and the Wardens greeting them at the gates. Duncan was looking extremely harassed as he clasped his hand.

"I see you have had your own problems."

"What the hell is going on?" Aedan said angrily helping Leliana as her leg wound finally prevented her from walking.

"The Architect has taken the offensive. We have been fighting off Darkspawn since the day after you left for Denerim. Come, lets get your wounds tended to and food in your stomachs."

Alistair glanced up at the battlements and his breath caught at Nathaniels concerned glance. Aedan and Anders took charge of the recruits as Alistair wearily climbed the battlements, clasping Nathaniels arm in greeting.

"Alistair you're hurt, you need medical attention." Alistair nodded, staring out over the land.

"Seems like Voldrik's walls are holding up."

"The dwarf knows his stone." The two men stood side by side in companionable silence. "I'm glad your home." Nathaniel said in a gruff shy voice, that made a smile spread over Alistair's face.

"I'm glad you're here." Alistair said gently before clasping his shoulder and heading for the Keep, Nathaniel's cheeks flushed with pleasure.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for everyone reading, following and reviewing. I hope you have enjoyed. _


	23. When Apart

Grace woke up early and decided that if Denerim was to be her home for the next few weeks; she would need to keep herself busy, despite her strict instructions from Anders and Alistair to relax. She tugged Zevran out of bed and after getting dressed they went into the small courtyard area.

"Zev I need to keep training."

"Grace you should be taking it easy."

"I'm pregnant not ill and besides it's better for the baby if I keep active." Zevran glanced at her uneasily, but could not disagree.

"What are you proposing my enticing mage?" Grace grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I want you to teach me to fight like you." Zevran inhaled sharply realising she was perfectly serious. He considered saying no, but when had he ever refused her anything.

"Very well, but we will train in short bursts and if you feel overly tired you will tell me and we will stop. Agreed?" Grace nodded in excitement. She could already use blades due to Alistair's training, but there was an elegance that was beautiful and deadly in Zevran's style that she longed to be able to emulate. "And in return you will teach me this Tai Chi of yours." Grace grinned with delight.

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair stood side by side with Duncan staring at what could only be described as a small horde heading for the Keep. They had been assault free for less than an hour, just long enough to get healed. Alistair massaged his neck; wincing at the pain and gave a deep sigh, they had been back at the Keep only a few hours and any rest they had thought to have had been denied them. They were patched up and back into the fight barely thirty minutes after they had arrived.

Sunshine moved to Duncan's other side, Cullen and Pooks behind her. "They mean business." She muttered.

"Does this happen often here?" Gawain murmured, feeling slightly woozy from blood loss. Alistair turned to him moving forward and gripping the young man as his knees buckled beneath him. "I'm fine." Gawain muttered blinking his eyes rapidly.

"I know." Alistair said gently. "I just need you to get some rest right now." Loren and Danforth helped the unsteady recruit into the Keep and placed him under the care of Del and Zen, who were in charge of helping the wounded. They had both wanted to fight, but after the looks of both Sunshine and Duncan they relented and assumed their given role without further complaint.

The Darkspawn broke upon the Keep in a wave of snarls and grunts as they tried to punch a hole through the defenses. Anders and Karl were hurling fire and rocks into the furthest ranks before they would be needed to heal any injured. Leliana; Nathaniel and William concentrated on the Emissaries, while Dworkin and some of the Keep Soldiers hurled bombs into their midst.

Duncan rallied his Wardens and they surged out through the gates once the ranks of Darkspawn had considerably thinned. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours; but finally the Darkspawn lay bleeding the ground black, with only a few major wounds sustained by the Wardens. They pulled back after incinerating the Darkspawn; torches lighting the Keep warding off the approaching darkness of night, soldiers on constant watch.

**xXx**

* * *

Gavarth sat next to Duncan in the main hall taking a large gulp of ale. "Any idea why the sudden interest in this place?" Duncan shook his head, wincing as Karl healed the large gash in his arm and the arrow wound in his thigh.

"I have no idea, but at least the walls are holding. I think Grace's little wall blasting trick really did do us a favour."

Gavarth chuckled. "Kind of wish the little hell raiser was here." He glanced at Duncan's scowl and gripped his shoulder. "But I'm glad she's out of harms way."

**xXx**

* * *

Each morning Grace and Zevran woke and warmed up by working through a Tai Chi routine. Zevran had been astonished by the level of control and stamina it required to go through the moves. He showed Grace the basics of how he used his weapons and was startled at the speed she picked up not only the moves, but the thinking behind using the blades in a particular way. Zevran mused that given time Grace could become an admirable assassin.

Grace thrived on learning the new skills. The Tai Chi helped to relax and calm her, while training with Zevran kept down her frustration. In the afternoons they spent time in the market; at the palace with Ophelia and Fergus, or at the Alienage. Zevran had not realised how dedicated and enthusiastic Grace was regarding the lives of the city elves and with each day he realised he loved her more. He was astonished by the level of respect the elves showed her and Shianni explained to him that Grace spoke directly with the Vhenadahl, a skill seemingly lost to them. They had no idea why the sacred tree had chosen Grace, but as Shianni had pointed out she wasn't the average human.

At night they would eat a simple meal together chatting of the days events, usually sharing a bath and Zevran massaging out any tension. He had never known Grace to laugh as much as she did in their first week together; her eyes gleaming with mischief and Zevran found himself wishing their time together in Denerim would last longer than it would.

It was to Zevran, Fergus and Ophelia's great delight that Grace's child seemed to have something of a growth spurt, during the following week. Grace was not unhappy about it, but she struggled with how emotional she was becoming and Zevran found her on more than one occasion weeping on their bed. For a woman unused to showing emotions other than anger she went through a startling array, some changing from one minute to the next. She found it exhausting, unsettling and distressing. Zevran learnt that simply holding her was enough to sooth her. **  
**

**xXx**

* * *

Nathaniel was exhausted and desperate to speak to Alistair. They were usually on different watches and hadn't had the chance to chat beyond brief greetings as they passed in the hallway. His mind was usually taken up with thoughts of the Darkspawn, but in the quiet moments he replayed over and over their kiss.

He leant against the turret and closed his eyes for a brief moment, his eyes flaring open as a sharp pain burst in his arm. He stared uncomprehending for a moment at the arrow, before Leliana was pulling him down the stairs to Anders. The burnt out mage groaned and yelled for Del, who hurried over and helped to remove the arrow. Nathaniel gritting his teeth against the pain as Danforth restrained him. Anders did what he could, but he was sapped of energy. Del soaked a dressing in healing herbs before bandaging the wound. Nathaniel moved to return to his post, but Lynais gripped his shoulder.

"Get some rest Nathaniel, I'll take over." Nathaniel nodded, realising he was too tired to be of use. He stumbled up the Keep steps, warm hands gripping his uninjured arm. He glanced up into hazel eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Alistair wrapped one arm around his waist, supporting him to his room and helping him to settle into bed. Neither man had spoken, both too fatigued to expend energy on words. Alistair turned to leave when Nathaniel gripped his hand.

"You need rest too." He whispered groggily. Alistair nodded and settled down next to him, falling into a deep sleep as Nathaniel rested his head on his chest.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace was feeling unusually agitated and no amount of Tai Chi; meditation, or massage alleviated it. She paced the Cousland Estate like a caged animal until Zevran could stand it no longer and pulled her out into the garden, resting his back against a tree and directing her to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. He gently massaged her temples talking soothingly.

"Tell me about the Crows."

Zevran hesitated, this was hardly a relaxing topic. "What would you like to know?"

"You've never really told me how you ended up as a Crow." She turned to face him. "You don't have to tell me." Zevran gave her his most charming smile.

"Relax and I shall tell you the story of a young boy who became a master assassin." Grace chuckled and settled back, sighing in pleasure as he resumed the massage of her temples. "My mother was the courtesan of the King of Antiva."

Grace froze and then turned sharply staring at Zevran trying to assess if he was being serious. "You're the son of a King!"

Zevran burst out laughing. "My dear Grace, I think one prince is enough for you. I said my mother was a courtesan, I did not say he was my father."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Was he?"

"If you promise to behave I shall continue my story." Grace covered her mouth with her hand indicating she would be quiet, making Zevran laugh.

"As I was saying my mother was a courtesan to the King of Antiva. However when he was relieved of his rule and his head, my mother made her escape and ended in the company of the Dalish. My mother once said her own parents were Dalish, but her mother had been captured and sold into slavery while pregnant. My mother was therefore born to slavery; but she had stunning looks and soon caught the attention of the prince, who made her his courtesan when he took power. She fell in love with a Dalish hunter in her own time with them, however he became disillusioned and they left ending up in an Alienage. My father defended my mother from a human anxious to have his apparently Maker given right to bed her." He felt Grace tense and soothed her gently. "My mother escaped unscathed. However my father was killed in the struggle. I was two years old. Sometimes I think I remember his smell." Grace turned and snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Zev." He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I have her eyes and apparently my fathers features." He murmured somewhat wistfully. "She needed a way to provide for us and Madam Geraldine took us in. My mother was beautiful and much in demand. I think she died when my father did, so selling her body barely touched her. She was a shell of her former self. I was six when she died. I'm not sure of what, but part of me thinks her body finally gave up and followed where her mind had gone years earlier. Either way I woke up one morning to the other whores wrapping her up and Madam Geraldine told me herself that my mother was dead. I was sold to the Crows less than three weeks later. The training was rigorous and brutal, but I learnt many skills and I learned well the lesson of survival. Then I met Rinna." Zevran swallowed and Grace felt his body tense.

"Was she a Crow too?" Grace asked gently.

"Indeed, as beautiful as she was deadly. Cold as ice and alluring because of it. We worked well together." He shifted uncomfortably. "It was just sex at first." Grace noticed with some surprise the embarrassed flush, but remained silent. "At the moment she died I realised she had invaded my heart as deeply as though she had pierced me with a dagger. She had betrayed me, but that made it no better that I had taken her life." Long moments passed before Zevran spoke again. "Taliesin showed me the evidence of her betrayal. I was furious. I grabbed her ignoring her pleas and slit her throat. I vowed never to love again; never to trust again, but it tore at me day and night. Then there was a job that no one else would take, to kill an abomination who travelled in the company of Wardens. What better way to end the torture than end my life battling a fierce abomination." Grace glanced up swallowing back her tears.

"That didn't work out so well."

Zevran smiled, cupping her chin and kissing her deeply. "It worked out better than I could ever have imagined."

**xXx**

* * *

It had been a week since Alistair had returned to Vigil's Keep and he was pacing outside of Nathaniel's door. He couldn't actually believe he was doing this and stopped, deciding he was being ridiculous. He turned to leave, jumping as the door opened and Nathaniel leaned on the doorframe.

"Did you want something Alistair?"

"Umm, I was just passing." He gave Nathaniel that cheeky grin that just about turned the rogues legs to mush. Nathaniel moved out into the corridor, Alistair backing away until he found himself pressing against the wall. "Just wanted to make sure your wound was healing." He added self consciously.

Nathaniel was so close to Alistair he could feel the pounding of his heart; that scent that pulled at his desire, Alistair's lips so close to his. "It's healing just fine." He said in a low, husky tone that made a faint flush creep across Alistair's cheeks.

"I should to go." Alistair whispered.

In a moment of boldness Nathaniel reached out, gently winding a strand of hair around his fingers as he caressed Alistair's cheek. "You could stay."

"Nathaniel I..." Nathaniel saw the desire in his eyes; accompanied by the same fear that felt as though it was choking him, that they would die never having shown each other how they felt and taking hold of Alistair's hand Nathaniel pulled him into his room, closing the door softly behind them.

**xXx**

* * *

The Darkspawn attacks were relentless and Duncan felt he could no longer afford to put off the joining. All five recruits had proved themselves in battle, not only in their wide range of skills, but in their ability to work as a team.

Duncan stared at the recruits, the chalice in his hand. They were all worthy and it was more than he could hope that they would all survive. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and one day we shall join you."

Duncan handed the chalice to Lucus who looked in disgust at the liquid swirling within it. "We have to drink this?" Duncan nodded.

"Drink up kid, it's a walk in the park." Oghren said gruffly lending support in his own unique way. Lucus grimaced and took a drink, Duncan taking the Chalice back from him. Lucus felt the burn of the liquid sliding down his throat and a stabbing pain shoot through his head before he fainted.

Alistair smiled in relief. "He's alive."

Duncan passed the Chalice to William next with thankfully the same outcome. Karl was next and he gave a fleeting glance to Anders who smiled reassuringly. "Bottoms up." He groaned feeling anything but jovial and pulled a face at the taste. He felt a rush of heat through his body; followed by sharp pains before he collapsed, to Anders relief still breathing.

Gawain and Lara stared at each other swallowing hard. Lara was given the Chalice next. She drank without hesitation just wanting it over. The burning liquid coursed down her throat and a heaviness filled her limbs. She collapsed to her knees coughing violently clutching her throat. Gawain stared in horror, the Wardens faces sorrowful. Lara put a hand to the floor to brace herself as the pain shot through her. She felt new strength fill her body as a golden light surrounded her. She gave a shuddering breath and fainted, the taint tamed within her.

Duncan stared at her in amazement. "What the hell just happened?"

Oghren looked around. "You sure Grace ain't here?"

Pushing back the shock Duncan gave the Chalice to Gawain. Gawain was understandably extremely nervous by this point and was shaking as he took the Chalice. The Wardens watched as Gawain too collapsed to his knees, clutching his throat as the poison burned within him. As he gasped for breath the golden light flooded through him transforming the taint as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Alistair stared at the two recruits who should have been dead. "Grace hugged all of the recruits before we left." He voice fighting between anger and awe. "She knew she wouldn't be here to intervene so she did something before we left, she must have."

Nathaniel glanced at the unconscious recruits and felt a change within himself, no longer feeling so unworthy about his own survival.

**xXx**

* * *

There were no further attacks after the Joining, though they remained on alert. Everyone was suspicious by the sudden withdrawal of the Darkspawn, no one believing it was simply due to a slight increase in the number of Wardens. They remained within the Keep for a further day before scouting out short distances, it seemed that the Darkspawn had vanished.

That night Alistair spent a great deal of time writing to Grace, pouring out his heart onto the paper.

_My darling Grace,_

_We have been under constant attack from Darkspawn since three hours after leaving Denerim. Forgive me, but we couldn't get any letters through until now. For some reason the attacks have ceased. It makes me uneasy. We have had no fatalities, although none of us have escaped being wounded. Anders and Karl have been our saviours; but they, like the rest of us are exhausted and if not for Voldrik's improvements to the walls I believe we would all be meeting the Maker._

_My darling I must also put on this page a confession. I spent the night with Nathaniel. Neither of us meant __it to happen in quite the way it did, but we truly feared our deaths were coming upon us. I wanted to speak to you before anything happened. I know of your own attraction to him, not that, this absolves me for my actions. I wish I was there to say this to you in person; to assure you I love you above all others, but I cannot deny the feelings I have for Nate. Please forgive me Grace. _

He crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fire sighing in frustration as he grabbed yet another sheet of parchment.

_My darling Grace,_

_I have been gone from you a little over a week and I feel as though part of my heart is missing. I swear to you we will find the Architect and bring you home soon. We have had something of a Darkspawn issue; which is why I have not written sooner, but it seems to have resolved._

_You will no doubt be pleased to know that all of the recruits have passed their Joining. This was much to our surprise as two of the recruits had the reaction we would normally associate with the Joining being unsuccessful. Your hugs certainly seem to have some power in them. (I know you did something!) You are the most frustrating, amazing woman I have ever known. For the love of the Maker would you please put yourself first for a change, you need to keep yourself healthy for your sake and the sake of our baby. Please Grace, no heroics. (I love you so much.)_

_Tell Zev not to get too comfortable having you all to himself. _

_Enjoy yourself in Denerim and please don't get into too much trouble._

_Your loving husband_

_Alistair x_

_(Anders sends his love to you and Zevran)._

Alistair sighed as he sealed the letter holding it to his heart for a moment. He closed his eyes lingering on the memory of Grace's lips against his, her fingers tracing over the muscles of his arms and chest.

He groaned painfully as the memory of his night with Nathaniel overwhelmed him. Both men felt excruciating guilt, but it did not stop their longing for each other and the glances they cast each other when they thought no-one was looking. Alistair hesitated thinking to rewrite the letter, common sense finally won and he decided his guilt would have to remain until he could tell her in person. **  
**

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan was not blind to the looks Alistair and Nathaniel shared and he felt a growing sense of unease. As the Darkspawn attacks had stopped he felt this would be the perfect opportunity for Nathaniel to go to the city and begin working on pulling together a militia. Fergus although apologetic was unable at present to provide support troops.

Nathaniel held his emotions tightly inward, but he was devastated to be leaving the Keep. He couldn't imagine not seeing Alistair each day and their night together was burned into him, an exquisite torture that he replayed constantly in his mind. His thoughts also strayed to Grace and flitted between desire and guilt until he felt like he was slowly being driven mad. They had agreed that nothing further would happen until Alistair had spoken to Grace so in some ways going to the city eased the burden they carried.

Duncan watched as Nathaniel gripped Alistair's arm as he readied to depart, Alistair giving him an impish grin.

"Get Amarantine in shape and enjoy the company of Esmerelle."

Nathaniel groaned. "I'm sure it will be delightful."

Nathaniel decided a quick exit would be better and leapt gracefully onto his horse, not daring to look back. Alistair turned away when he realised Nathaniel was not going to turn and flushed at Duncan's intense stare. Duncan cleared his throat shifting uncomfortably.

"Alistair I realise that you and Grace seem to have an openness within your marriage, and I am not prying, but I would ask you to respect your wife." Alistair flushed.

"Duncan.."

Duncan held up his hand interrupting him. "I don't need to know Alistair, just don't hurt my daughter." Duncan walked back into the Keep leaving Alistair staring after him feeling more tormented than ever.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace flushed when she read Alistair's letter and Zevran glanced at her startled when she passed it for him to read.

"You truly are amazing my goddess." Grace chuckled and shook her head.

"Come Zev, help me reply to my overwrought husband."

_Dear Alistair & Anders,_

_Denerim is so busy, I miss the somewhat slower pace of the Keep. Fergus is determined to create good memories for me of Denerim. I have spent a lot of time at the Alienage, Shianni has so many ideas and I love them all. Zev is keeping me safe and Fergus has guards following us wherever we go. They think they are being discrete. It's sweet really. I miss you both so much and I long to hold Aurora in my arms. I want to be home soon or she will forget me. _

_What was the Darkspawn issue? You are being deliberately vague my love, which I should tell you will make me worry more than if you just tell me what has been happening!_

_That is wonderful news about the recruits, please give them my congratulations. I can tell by your letter you are unhappy with me; I may have given the recruits a little something to improve their chances, surely you can't be angry at that. The point was to stay away from the taint, this was prior to the Joining and therefore harmless to me. I promise I did not exhaust myself in any way doing what I did._

_Give everyone my love and cuddle each other extra tightly tonight._

_Kisses from Zev and myself. _

_Love always_

_Grace x_

**xXx**

* * *

Grace and Zevran were enjoying an intimate evening meal with Fergus and Ophelia. They had adapted very quickly given Grace was unable to tolerate meat. She had declared that her child was clearly a vegetarian, which to her amusement she had to explain. The King's chef was a talented man and the dishes he created to cater to her were a delight.

"How are your negotiations with the Dalish going? Have you decided on the land for them to create a stable home yet?"

Fergus smiled, thinking not for the first time that Grace would make a magnificent queen. "We have had several talks regarding that particular subject. The Brecilian Forest; or at least part of it was initially suggested, however the neighbouring villages are uncomfortable with that and I would like to make whatever land is chosen agreeable to both sides." Grace felt her hackles rise, but held her tongue. "We have also discussed the Korcari Wilds, however that too has it's issues. We are currently looking at the Hinterlands." He noticed Grace's fastly darkening expression. "Grace the Hinterlands is not such a bad option. Yes there is some marshland, but there are also large wooded areas and areas suitable for farming. It is not currently occupied by anyone."

"Oh and I wonder why." Grace said harshly.

Fergus groaned holding up his hands placatingly. "Grace please listen. The land is wild yes, but the Dalish are not unused to that and they have travelled the Hinterlands and know what to expect. Keeper Lanaya is very excited by the potential."

Grace forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry Fergus. I really need to get this baby out soon before I have no friends left."

Fergus relaxed and smiled warmly. "Be at peace Grace, I know this is something close to your heart. There are still several issues to be worked out, but perhaps once your child has arrived we can meet with Keeper Lanaya within the Hinterlands and you can see what they plan. Besides, I get the feeling you will be expected to take the Vhenadahl seed when it reaches maturity." Grace smiled happily.

"I'm just hoping for an invite to go along. I think many from the Alienage will come too, give them a chance to meet with the Dalish." She took another bite and glanced at Fergus. "Have you heard anything from Dumora?"

"Indeed, the Dwarven Queen is making major changes of her own. Surface dwarfs are no longer seen as banished and she is working towards having the castless recognised as valuable dwarven citizens." Grace felt a huge sense of relief, she had been the right choice. "Trade is flowing and although there have been at least ten attempts on her life in the last month alone she is proving to be astonishingly resilient." Grace stared at him horrified.

"That's awful."

"That my dear Grace is dwarven politics for you." Zevran soothed, squeezing her hand beneath the table. Grace sighed and shook her head.

"Idiots." She muttered.

**xXx**

* * *

Anders was becoming restless himself watching Alistair pace the room. "For Makers sake Alistair come here." Alistair glanced up at Anders who was lounging on the bed holding out his hand to him. Alistair sat down beside him letting out a deep sigh as Anders began to gently massage his knotted shoulders. "Take off your tunic, lay down and tell me what's troubling you." Alistair did as he was told and buried his head in the pillow.

"I spent the night with Nathaniel." Came the muffled voice that left Anders mouth wide open in surprise.

"When?" He felt his stomach tighten with a spasm of jealousy that again took him by surprise.

"The night before the Joining." Anders had to strain to hear the muffled response and pulled Alistair over straddling him and running his fingers possessively down his chest.

"So is our rogue as talented as he looks?" He couldn't help the slight harsh tone. Alistair's cheeks burned red and he squirmed beneath him, eventually grabbing the pillow and pulling it over his face. Anders was not to be denied and grabbed the pillow flinging it to the far corner of the room; narrowly missing Mistress Purrs A Lot, who meowed in disapproval and jumped onto the bed to see what the fuss was about. She jumped onto Alistair's chest purring loudly; Anders lifting her up and depositing her on the bed when she flexed her claws, Alistairs chest apparently not quite comfortable enough.

"Anders what am I going to do?"

"Well I can think of a few things." He leaned down tenderly brushing his lips against Alistairs, smiling at the familiar stirring of Alistairs arousal. Anders jealousy would not let go and he deepened their kiss wanting to erase Nathaniel from Alistair's thoughts.

Alistair moaned softly as Anders skillful hands and tongue reminded him of exactly why he loved and desired the mage so much. Anders dominated their lovemaking, his possessiveness stirring something primal in Alistair that he had never felt before. Anders felt the change in them both, their need and desire to possess the other. Kisses deepened; caresses becoming almost feverish as they clung to each other, whispered words that made little sense, lost in increasingly louder moans. Their climax seeming to fuse them together, their cries muffled in a frantic kiss leaving them a panting mess of sweat soaked limbs. Trembling they finally moved apart only to move back together again as though unable to bear the loss of contact.

"Anders?" Alistair's soft voice accompanied by his fingers trailing down the mages chest.

"Ummm."

"You do know I love you don't you?" Anders pulled himself up until he was resting on one arm, his free hand gently caressing Alistair's face.

"I do. You know I love you too, right?" Alistair nodded, sinking into another blissful kiss.

They lay in each others arms for some time before Alistair spoke again, his voice anguished. "Grace is going to kill me."

Anders kissed him again gently. "I doubt that. She will probably just be a little unimpressed that you didn't wait for her."

Alistair groaned and lay on his back with an arm over his eyes. "It's not like it is with you and Zevran." Alistair muttered. "I've betrayed her Anders."

"Was it one night, or do you both want more?" Part of Anders didn't want to know the answer.

"It felt right." Came the mumbled reply. Anders sighed and entwined his fingers with Alistair's.

"Just tell Grace how you feel once she gets back. I'm sure you will be able to work something out. Lets face it she is not adverse to you having lovers."

"We had the same lovers, that makes it a little different." Anders couldn't disagree and kissed his lover's hand.

"Grace is an unusual woman Alistair; she may be a little surprised, but you won't lose her."

Alistair rested his head on Anders chest smiling as Mistress Purrs A Lot jumped back on the bed and nestled between them. "I hope you're right Anders." He whispered as he fell into a restless sleep.

**xXx**

* * *

**"**Darling Nathaniel it is so rare that you visit, please sit and I will have a meal prepared." Nathaniel sat on one of the many plush chairs and looked around at the sheer splendor of the drawing room. Despite Esmerelle's repeated pleas that there was no money to defend Amaranthine he realised that was probably because most of the wealth was in items in her home. He settled back into the cushions startled when Esmerelle's hands rested lightly on his shoulders. "I have wonderful news for you my dear. I have heard from your father."

Nathaniel felt his blood run cold as he turned to look at her. "Where is he?"

**"**I believe he is currently in Antiva, but he intends to return to Ferelden within the next few months. He has some business to conclude while here before he relocates permanently. He greatly desires you to accompany him when he returns to Starkhaven."

Nathaniel bit back the growl. "My father has never wanted me with him, besides I am a Warden and I have duties to attend to here."

**"**Of course Nathaniel and your father understands your sense of duty, he too is burdened with the same innate sense of doing ones duty. However you must understand my dear, when Thomas died at Ostagar your father realised how apart you two had become and it pained him greatly. He does love you Nathaniel. Do you not wish to see your sister again at the very least."

Nathaniel looked up sharply.**"**Delilah is with him?"

**"**She is. She misses you too dear boy and hopes to see you on their return. You will appreciate a certain level of secrecy is required given the Couslands unfortunate rise in status."

Nathaniel clenched his fists, but kept his face impassive.**"**Indeed."

**"**Come let us eat." Nathaniel nodded and held out his arm for her to take, hoping she would continue with her seemingly talkative streak.

Barely a word was spoken over their meal; however Esmerelle led him back into the drawing room and poured wine for them both, sitting next to him on the sofa. Nathaniel felt a level of discomfort at her close proximity to him and was unsettled at the way her eyes seemed to devour him. "Dear boy please relax, there are no Darkspawn here." She patted his knee gently. "Now Nathaniel I must know, where exactly do your loyalties lie?" Nathaniel gazed into her pale blue eyes and wondered himself.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you as always to everyone reading, without you this story would not be written. Please leave a review as they really are important in helping me improve. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	24. Fancy Meeting You Here

Grace picked out an apple that was making her mouth water, passed over some coin and took a bite continuing to wander around the market. She had been in Denerim for four weeks and was horrendously homesick. She glanced at the contents of the stalls without real interest. Unusually she was alone, Zevran having gone to do something he was being very secretive about. Although alone wasn't really true, she was with Hunter and she was aware of three guards keeping a discreet distance.

"It seems as though your union was fruitful indeed." Grace turned in surprise to see Mother Airana. Grace thought she had everything figured out; but as she stood staring at her, she realised her previous conclusion had missed it's mark, the woman before her was not Flemeth. "Grace are you well?"

"I'm...I just thought." She shook her head. "Sorry I just really thought you were my mother in disguise."

Airana gave a startled laugh. "Forgive me Grace, I have never been mistaken for Flemeth before."

"How do you know..."

"Come, let us rest a while with a cool drink and talk." Grace followed her; Hunter tight to her side, accepting the drink and sitting in the shade. "Grace would it surprise you to know that Flemeth is also my mother?" Grace felt her world turn on it's head and spin wildly out of control before she managed to comprehend the woman in front of her. "I am the eldest of four of what was her current body before she took Morrigan's."

Grace paled. "Do you know what I did?"

"I know you fought and part of her died. You didn't think you had completely killed her did you?" Airana sighed in relief as Grace shook her head. "It will likely take her some time to regain physical form, many years I would imagine."

"You don't seem very upset."

"Should I be? Grace our mother is as cold as stone and has seemingly no capacity for anything other than her own selfish desires. She has children for her own purposes. I bare Flemeth no love."

"You said you are the eldest of four."

"Yes. Myself, Karrel, Morrigan and then you baby sister. She perfected in you the ability to carry the child." She smiled at Grace's swollen stomach. "He appears to be thriving. May I?" Grace nodded and Airana gently placed her hand on Grace's bump. She smiled widely. "He is strong and completely cleansed. A fresh start indeed. Have you told anyone of who your child is?"

"No and I would rather keep it that way."

"I can understand that; particularly with your link to the Wardens, a conflict of interest for them I would imagine."

"Are you really a Mother?"

"I am, what better place to advocate for mages than within the regime that enslaves us."

"How do they not know you have magic?"

"I don't have enough to set off any alarms bells, you on the other hand radiate like a beacon. You have every Templar in the city on edge. They know they cannot touch you and it makes them jumpy." Airana looked at her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner Grace. It wasn't until later that I found out what they had done. I'm so sorry." Grace took her hand and squeezed gently.

"You saved me from being burnt alive. I will be forever grateful." Grace took a deep breath. "You activated the ritual magic when you married us didn't you, to ensure I conceived?" Airana flushed in shame and nodded.

Grace smiled. "Thank you, for the life of my husband and my child."

"You are an unusual woman Grace."

"So where is Karrel? What is she like?"

"Karrel is unlike us Grace and it would be wise for you not to try and find her."

"Why?"

"When Flemeth realised Karrel did not have magic she abandoned her. Karrel was six when she was dumped at the Chantry. Old enough to have a clear memory of Flemeth and her hatred swelled. It was Karrel's hatred that forced our mother to place you off world. There is no where in Thadas she would not have found you."

"Karrel can't be much older than me, how was she so dangerous so young?"

"Grace there is something you should know, we do not age as normal humans. Morrigan is, or should I say was thirty years your senior. Karrel is seventy though you wouldn't take her for a day over twenty six and I have seen ninety summers." Grace just stared at her. "At twenty five the aging process very nearly halted for us. I have no idea how long we will live, but I can't imagine our extended years will be any different for you. So you see Karrel has had many years to cultivate her jealousy and hatred."

Grace shivered. "Why does she hate _me_so much? I was given to another family when I was a baby. I never knew our mother either."

"You don't understand Grace. Flemeth ensured you would have magic. She chose your father specifically for his lineage. She drew from the darkest blood magic to ensure your conception and magical talent. That is why you draw such darkness to you. The blood magic flows through you and beckons to those who seek power. You have the potential to be the most powerful mage Thadas has ever seen; but beware Grace, the darkness can be seductive. I would hate for you to follow the path our mother has chosen." Grace felt sick and clutched the table they were sitting at.

"What does that mean I am?" She whispered, her mind retreating in panic.

"Grace you have proven yourself capable of living beyond your heritage. You have not succombed to blood magic. For every person whose hatred is directed at you, they are outnumbered by those whose love shields you." Airana cupped her cheek and smiled. "Remember your own son was also conceived with blood magic. I sense no evil within him just as I sense no evil in you. I know this must be distressing and difficult to absorb, but you have a right to know. I must go baby sister, journey well."

"Airana will I see you again?"

"Perhaps. I hope so." Ariana impulsively hugged her and then hurried in the direction of the Chantry.

Grace watched as she left, before walking back to the estate in a state of agitation. She collapsed onto the bed clutching Hunter to her, her face buried in his fur. She replayed the conversation over in her mind; reeling at the implications, both of her potential life span and the blood magic that was a part of her. Hunter whined softly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What am I Hunter?" She whispered, deeply troubled.

**xXx**

* * *

Zevran flitted across the rooftops and slipped through an open window landing on his feet silently with the grace of a cat. He slit the throats of the three male occupants of the room before they had time to react to his presence. He left them sitting in their seats vanishing into a shadowed corner as voices approached.

The two men who entered the room didn't notice anything amiss at first and he dispatched the first of the two unfortunate Crows barely seconds later. His conversation was brief with the final Crow before he too sank lifelessly to the floor. Zevran left as silently as he had arrived.

**xXx**

* * *

On his return to the Cousland Estate a little less than an hour after Grace had returned; Zevran found her sleeping on the bed, having washed and changed before looking for her. He frowned at how pale she was and the obvious signs that she had been crying.

He joined her on the bed; smiling when she stirred and moved into his arms, slightly alarmed when she opened her eyes and buried her face into his tunic sobbing uncontrollably. Zevran ran his hands down her back and through her hair murmuring sweet endearments. Hunter whined painfully, glaring at Zevran demanding he make his human better.

"Grace, sweetheart you need to calm down."

Grace's mind was swamped with images of those she loved growing old around her and dying, images of her body filled with the taint of blood magic and her sobs became hysterical. Grace knew she was being irrational, but that made no difference as she clung to Zevran wringing promise after promise out of him that he would stay with her no matter what.

Zevran was becoming more unsettled with each moment and was momentarily relieved when the tears stopped, before realising she had exhausted herself and passed out. Zevran held her close and pulled a blanket over them, softly kissing her forehead. When she curled against him he allowed himself to relax and close his eyes. His sleep was disturbed by dreams of crows sweeping from the sky and carrying Grace away.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace and Zevran were finishing their evening meal when Grace glanced up giving him an uncertain smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier Zev."

"Do you feel able to tell me what was wrong dear heart?"

Grace swallowed hard. "I'm ridiculously emotional Zev, I'm just not coping with being pregnant." The flush of her cheeks told Zevran she was holding something back, but that was part of the course with Grace. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Tell me when you are ready my sweet."

Grace smiled, grateful that he always gave her the space she needed. "Perhaps we could do something different this evening."

"What do you propose?"

"How about we go to The Pearl."

Zevran tutted. "Grace why are you so desperate to go to a whore house?"

"Oh come on Zev, I've never been to one and The Pearl is probably relatively tame." Zevran sighed muttering something in Antivan. Grace caught his lips in a lingering kiss.

"You're going to have to teach me Antivan one of these days."

"Ah Grace, you must allow me at least some secrets."

"Must I?" She gave him a wicked smile. Zevran chuckled and handed Grace her cloak.

"Come on then my dazzling heart, let us venture to The Pearl and sate your curiosity." Grace linked his arm, but Zevran was very aware that her smile did not reach her eyes.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace had never been so surprised and delighted to see Isabela playing cards with a young man who was clearly losing and not at all happy about it. Zevran was as transfixed on the pair as Grace was.

"Do you know her?" She whispered. Zevran nodded, his lips caressing her ear making her shiver.

"I relieved her of the distressing burden of her husband."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Grateful was she?"

"Very." They watched the young man throw down his cards and storm off in exasperation. Grace nudged Zevran.

"Introduce us." Zevran eyed her curiously; but wandered over to Isabela's table, Grace at his heels.

"Isabela." His tongue purring around her name. Isabela glanced up a genuine smile lighting her eyes.

"Well if it isn't my favourite assassin. What brings you to this house of delights?"

"Isabela may I present Grace." Isabela looked her over and smiled holding out her hand almost laughing at how eager Grace was.

"Take a load off and I'll order us some drinks."

"Just water for me." Grace said quickly. Isabela raised an eyebrow and nodded as Grace discretely indicated her pregnancy concealed beneath the cloak. Isabela glanced to Zevran startled.

"My my Zev we have been busy."

"Unfortunately the child is not mine." Zevran murmured. Grace flushed, looking at him in surprise. Isabel leaned forward.

"What's the deal with you two?" Zevran opened his mouth, the words dying as a blond dwarf entered the room.

"Hey Rivaini, when are we taking this tugboat of yours back to Kirkwall?"

Isabela scowled. "I'll leave you here if you continue to disrespect my ship!" She huffed. Varric chuckled getting a drink at the bar. "Varric get your ass over here and meet Zevran and Grace." Zevran glanced at Grace who had gone from astonished to grinning like a cheshire cat in seconds.

"Do you know him?" He whispered.

"Never met him before in my life." Zevran sighed deciding he would never understand her and watched the dwarf as he sat down.

"So Rivaini, meeting new people."

"This Varric is my saviour Crow and he was just about to tell me his connection to the sweet thing at his side." Grace grinned and Varric chuckled.

"Isabela you are as charming as ever I see." Zevran said softly.

"Spill!" Isabela urged her curiosity making her impatient.

"I am Grace's guardian." He said at last, not daring to look at his lover. Grace bit her lip to stifle the giggle at his attempt to keep her honour.

"Her guardian huh. With benefits if I'm any judge." Isabela yelped as Varric kicked her under the table before he turned to the mage.

"So Grace, what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Curiosity mainly." She glanced around, it was just as the game had pictured it. It still startled her how some things were exactly the same and other things were so very different. "So what are you guys doing here so far from Kirkwall?"

"Business dull and boring I'm afraid."

"Oh, what business are you in Varric?" Grace settled into the chair thoroughly enjoying herself. Isabela and Varric were just as the game had portrayed them, but she was curious as to their backgrounds.

Varric chuckled. "Cleaning up after my brother most of the time, the joy and obligation of being a younger brother. We should be heading back to Kirkwall tomorrow, have an expedition to get started." Grace felt her stomach churn and Varric was startled when her face paled. "Something I said?"

Grace smiled shaking her head and took a sip of her water. "Take no notice." She whispered; shifting slightly in the seat; smiling as Zevran moved closer to her, glancing at her protectively. **"**So what's the expedition?"

"My brother and I and a few associates are heading into the deep roads."

Zevran glanced at him sharply. "That seems somewhat foolish my friend, given the creatures that inhabit the deep roads."

"Normally I would agree." Varric took another drink. "but our associate is very capable." Grace was longing to ask, but held her tongue.

Isabela grinned and leaned over to Grace. "Hawke is delicious. Just the right amount of rough, handsome and sexy." Grace grinned as Varric rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Rivaini, you know his eyes lay elsewhere."

Isabela sighed huffily. "Things change Varric. She's not even interested."

"Who?" Grace couldn't help herself.

Isabela pouted. "He has a thing for _Aveline_. She doesn't even notice him, it's a waste."

Grace absently chewed her lip as she listened to Isabela talk about Garrett Hawke's many virtues. "Isabela are you in love?" Grace asked softly, fixing her eyes on the pirate queen.

Isabela stared at her startled and burst out laughing. "Not a chance sweet thing, I don't have to love someone to want them in my bed."

"It's about as close to love as Rivaini is likely to get." Varric said warmly, patting Isabela's hand.

**"**You should make up one of your stories." Isabela said excitedly as inspiration hit her. "It might encourage him to try me on for size." Grace almost choked on her drink, coughing and laughing at the same time. Isabela grinned wickedly. "He like's red heads; maybe have a story where we have a threesome, me, Hawke and Grace here." Grace was still choking and that comment didn't help.

"Don't involve me." She managed to gasp at last. "You never know I might meet him one day and I'd like to do that without blushing."

Isabela grinned in delight. "Oh Varric you have to; please, please!"

"So Varric you're a teller of tales." Zevran said quickly to take the heat from Grace. Varric grinned and bowed.

"That I am." Grace leaned forward an idea forming. "I would be very interested in the tale of the Queen of Orzammar and the antagonists wishing her demise." Zevran scowled and Varric looked at her warily.

"And why would such a story interest you?"

"I would like to make sure Dumora remains alive, preferably on the throne."

Varric leaned back rubbing his chin in thought. "Why would you care?"

"She is the right person to rule, or do you disagree?"

"I admit she has been good for business. Yet again though, why the interest?"

Grace smiled. "Lets just say we have some history."

"Grace, we have enough brushes with death without having dwarven nobility setting you in their sights." Zevran said a little harshly.

"Fergus said she has had ten attempts on her life in the last month alone. That is no way to live Zev."

"That is the dwarven way." He hissed. Isabela and Varric watched the two lovers continue their hushed argument.

"If I may." Varric broke in. Grace smiled and nodded. "If I was to come across such a tale, to where would I send it?"

"Vigils Keep in Amaranthine." She said quietly. Zevran threw up his hands and stormed to the bar to get a drink. Grace bit her lip as she gazed after him. "Maybe I am overstepping." She was startled when Varric patted her hand.

"I'll find out for you Grace, perhaps it's only fair since you helped put her on the throne in the first place." Grace looked at him startled. "I'm a collector of stories Grace, remember. Orzammar talked of little else other than the Wardens for weeks after your departure. With the Queen's own second joining your ranks you could hardly have expected to remain anonymous."

**"**When did you realise who I was?"

"Almost immediately. I pride myself on knowing the main news or gossip of a city, whichever way you look at it. You my dear are the talk of the town." Grace looked at him becoming concerned. "Why?"

"You are a mage walking freely Grace, with a King who protects you no less. That puts you slap bang between admired and feared. An interesting place to walk."

Grace sighed. "Interesting isn't the word I would use."

"I suppose not. Just watch you back, or have your guardian over there be extra vigilant." Grace nodded. "We should get going, it was a pleasure meeting you Grace." He shook her hand as he and Isabella stood. "If you're ever in Kirkwall look me up I have a room at The Hanged Man."

"I might just do that. Oh and Varric be careful yourself. The deep roads can do things to people, mess with perception." She bit her lip nervously. "Keep an eye on your brother Varric." He nodded assessing her curiously.

"Good luck with the baby sweet thing." Isabela grinned, glancing at Zevran who was watching them without appearing to. "Go speak to him, he looks a little ruffled." Varric and Isabela nodded to Zevran as they left.

Grace wandered up to the bar standing next to him uncertainly. Zevran glanced at her. "Curiosity sated?" Grace shivered at the coldness of his tone. She nodded and followed as he left The Pearl. Their journey back to the Cousland Estate was in silence, the excitement Grace had felt in meeting the characters she had loved dying with Zevran's clear disapproval.

He slammed the door shut turning on Grace fury etched on his face. "This week alone I have dispatched three groups of Crows who apparently have you in their sights, though what reason I have yet to ascertain and you want to add more to the list of people wanting to harm you!"

Grace trembled blinking back tears suddenly getting angry herself. "That's where you've been disappearing to!" She yelled. "What if something had happened to you! What if you had been hurt, or killed! How could you not tell me!"

"It's my job to keep you safe Grace, but you make it so damn hard. Fergus is struggling to keep the Templars at bay and the Crows are descending almost faster than I can get rid of them. Now you want to add dwarfs to the mix. Why not put out a sign that says irresponsible pregnant mage here!"

"I didn't ask to be here!" She screamed. Tears of anger coursing down her cheeks. "And I'm not staying."

Zevran gripped her arm. "Yes you are! Until they kill the Architect this is exactly where we are staying."

Grace glared at him furiously wrenching her arm from his grasp. "I don't care about the bloody Architect. I'm going home." She stormed up the stairs and into the bedroom grabbing her clothes out of drawers and stuffing them into a bag.

Zevran followed her, his own anger mounting as he saw her packing. "So what are you going to do, walk to Amaranthine in the dark! Stop being so foolish Grace." He hissed. She threw down the clothes she was holding and turned on him.

"So now I'm being foolish for wanting to leave. Didn't you just say I was causing problems just by being here!"

Zevran clenched his fists trying unsuccessfully to calm down. "You are so infuriating!"

"Well so are you!" Grace snarled. The two stared at each other; hearts pounding, breath ragged. Moments passed with neither moving or speaking, until Grace's child decided to intervene. Grace gave a low moan and clutched her stomach, the colour draining from her face. Zevran darted forward gently taking her arm and guiding her to sit on the bed.

"Grace?"

"I'm fine." She muttered, letting out a low whimper as another sharp pain shot through her body.

**"**Grace you're not fine. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Grace looked up the anger dying at his expression of fear and worry. She leaned against him grateful when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Zev. I don't mean to cause problems, truly I don't. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry with you, not exactly."

"Then what?"

"You are...are special to me. Damn it Grace you know I love you. I do not want you in harms way and inserting yourself into the affairs of others as you do is likely to bring trouble straight to you."

"I guess I do keep interfering don't I." Grace looked at her hands sniffing miserably. "I just want to make things better, but you're right I don't know enough of either the Dwarven, or Dalish culture for that matter to keep sticking my nose in." She sighed deeply.

"Grace that isn't what I …...arggghhh." Zevran glared at the wall before taking a deep breath. "I'm scared in case I can't protect you." He trembled as he felt Grace's arms wind around his waist.

"I'm sorry Zev." Zevran turned and pulled her tight to him. "I promise no more interfering." Zevran chuckled and kissed her nose. "You should have told me about the Crows."

"I should have." He agreed.

Grace sighed and looked at him nervously. "Is this getting too complicated Zev, us I mean?" He stared at her dumbstruck. "It's just with what you said at the Pearl, about the baby."

Zevran flushed and lowered his eyes. "I admit my feelings for you have become more intense over the last few weeks." He ran his hand through his hair. "Have I made you uncomfortable?" She caught the sorrow in his tone and gripped him tightly.

"No! I don't want to lose you Zev, but if this is getting too much..."

"I will cope my sweet." His soft kiss left her melting in his arms.

"How about being uncle Zev?" He chuckled and nodded.

"I would be honoured."

He jumped up smiling and went back down stairs returning with two letters he had noticed on their arrival, one addressed to Grace and one addressed to them both.

_My heart,_

_The Architect continues to elude us, I know you must be frustrated,__but know I share your frustration and I swear we will find and kill it._

_Very well my love to save you from unnecessary worry we had experienced a number of Darkspawn attacks, but they stopped suddenly and have not resumed. We sustained numerous injuries, but it was nothing our duo of mages could not resolve. Zen and Del have proven to be quiet the experts with healing herbs and did a stunning job on a leg wound I sustained. I doubt there will even be much of a scar. _

_I__ speak of you every day to Aurora, I promise you my love she would never forget you. _

_Anders has something of a kindred spirit in Karl and the two are plaguing the Keep with mischief. Maker you would think they were boys not grown men. (Don't ever tell Anders I told you this, but I rather like this side of him.)_

_I see you in my dreams, but it is poor consolation. I long to hold you in my arms._

_Sleep well my darling Grace._

_Love Alistair x_

Zevran glanced at the minimal writing and chuckled passing the letter to Grace.

_Dear Grace and Zevran,_

_Mistress Purrs A Lot is pining for you both._

_Love you._

_Anders_

**xXx**

* * *

Grace chewed on her lip in agitation as she curled up next to Zevran pulling the blankets tightly around them, the fire slowly spreading warmth throughout the room. She thought about what Airana had told her and turned to Zevran.

"What if I told you that...that I was born from blood magic." Zevran was curious as to where this was coming from, but felt her fear and wanted nothing other than to reassure her.

Zevran pulled her hand into his and brought it to his lips. "Grace I care not how you were born. I know only the beautiful, kind hearted woman I love."

"Zev I put us in danger just by being who I am. You shouldn't stay with me, I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me."

"I once told you I would give my life to save yours, storm even the gates of the black city. That has not, nor will it ever change. I am not leaving your side Grace, ever."

**xXx**

* * *

The following morning Grace handed two letters to the messenger, she was tired having slept little and still unsettled from her argument with Zevran. She watched him ride away wishing she was going with him.

Instead she hurried through the marketplace and crossed the courtyard entering the palace, a guard announcing her presence. He was careful to keep his face neutral despite his disapproval that the King consorted with rogue mages. Fergus smiled and rose grasping her hands in greeting.

"Fergus we need to talk." He caught her serious tone and led her to the privacy of his study.

"What is it Grace?"

"What's going on with the Templars?" Fergus paled and sprang to his feet.

"Have they come anywhere near you, I swear by the Maker I'll kill them myself if they've touched you." Grace's eyes widened at her friends outburst.

"No, nothing like that. Zev and I had an argument and he blurted out you are having some issues restraining the Templars from me. Zevran appears to be having a similar issue with the Crows." Fergus shook his head wearily.

"I swear to you Grace we will keep you safe."

"Fergus I should return to Vigils Keep. This situation is getting out of hand."

"Nonsense. I have issues with the Chantry anyway."

"Oh, why?"

"Since we found Kara I have been in discussions with the Chantry and nobility for a formal way to bring the Templars to justice. The Chantry states they dispense their own punishments, which in effect means no punishments will be administered and therefore nothing will change. It is my intention to convene a court at the Landsmeet and put the Denerim Chantry on trial."

Grace gazed at Fergus in awe. "Fergus are you sure?"

"Kara has agreed to be a witness and is under my protection. It will not be for several months, these things move so slowly and gaining the attention of the Divine is not something I particularly want, but I want change more. I will not have my subjects living under fear of brutality."

"If I wasn't married and you weren't engaged I'd kiss you right now." Grace said, her face showing her utter adoration. Fergus felt his heart pound and smiled forcing himself to remain where he was.

"No half measures. Something I learnt from you."

Grace smiled and contented herself with crossing the room and hugging him instead. His arms wrapping around her, a light kiss placed on her head as she rested her cheek against his chest listening to the rhythmic sound of his heart. "Be careful Fergus." She murmured.

"Always."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: ** Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. _


	25. Dangerous Explanations

Grace had wanted to get an engagement gift for Ophelia and Fergus; but had been unable to find anything that she felt would be suitable and had talked Zevran into accompanying her to the market, not that he needed much persuading. Zevran loved having her all to himself and was enjoying the luxury of their time together. After their argument the tension that had been building without them realising had dissipated and they had grown closer.

Grace perused the various wares at the stalls, but in truth had no idea what you should get a King and his betrothed. In exasperation she turned to Zevran who was holding a small dagger, with a sapphire at the tip of the hilt.

"Oh Zev it's beautiful." He smiled and handed it to her.

"I'm delighted you like it sweet one, it is yours." Grace stared from the dagger to Zevran's grin and took the piece reverently, it felt perfect in her hand.

"Thank you Zev." She whispered, catching his lips in a sweet kiss. Zevran was startled at her public display of affection and glanced around. He noticed a few astonished looks from nobles and a few mutterings of carrying elven bastards. There were times when he hated humans, but he glanced at Grace all hate draining away as she smiled lovingly and linked his arm.

"Come Zev, help me find something for Fergus and his bride to be."

Zevran took her to the Wonders of Thadas and introduced her to several books that had left her breathless with laughter and blushing, but she couldn't imagine giving them to Fergus and Ophelia. Finally she had decided upon a set of enchanted rings, which would allow them to be found if the wearer went missing.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace stared at the plate of food and pushed it to one side. Zevran glanced at her in caught his look and smiled.

"I'm fine Zev, I'm just not hungry." Zevran pulled her to her feet and to her delight began to dance her around the room. Grace laughed happily, he always made her feel elegant even when she felt anything but. They sat down laughing and Grace sighed in pleasure as Zevran placed her feet onto a small puffy and slipped off her shoes; gently massaging her feet as they talked in front of the fire, their food forgotten.

"Alistair and Anders will not recognise you." Zevran teased gently.

"Is that because I'm the size of an ogre these days." She sighed glumly, absently stroking her stomach. Zevran leaned over placing a kiss on her stomach before caressing her lips in a tender kiss.

"Hardly my sweet."

"It's been five weeks Zev. I miss everyone so much, I just want to go home."

"I'm sure they will send word soon."

"Zev I'm not having my baby in Denerim. If we stay here much longer Fergus wont let me travel." Zevran moved onto the sofa taking her hand.

"Grace we just don't want you to be under any stress so close to the baby being born." Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm under stress being away from our family. I don't want to have my baby without Alistair and Anders promised he would help." Zevran recognised the signs that Grace was about to get very upset and he applied pressure to a point on her hand that made her give a deep sigh and relax into the cushions of the sofa.

"Take a nice deep breath Grace." She did as she was told before leaning against him.

"I want to go home Zev, please."

"Very well my sweet, we will speak to Fergus tomorrow." Grace gave a grateful smile and nuzzled his neck making him sigh.

"Lets go to bed." He chuckled hearing the desire in her tone.

"_You _are insatiable." He purred helping her to her feet.

**xXx**

* * *

They had made love many times, but never had Zevran experienced Grace's Wild magic so deeply. His eyes had widened as they reached their climax together and Grace began to glow. Her golden energy wrapped around him flowing through his body intensifying the already heightened sensations. It wasn't simply the physical pleasure that left him gasping, he experienced Grace's feelings for him. It left him reeling to know how deeply she loved him. He held her flush against him never wanting to let her go.

Grace sighed contentedly in Zevran's arms. Her limbs felt deliciously heavy and she felt completely sated. They both chuckled as her stomach rumbled. Zevran gently moved away; wrapping her in a blanket, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I will fetch some food." Grace caught his hand, pressing her lips to his wrist.

"Don't be long." Zevran almost didn't leave, her voice making him shiver with the need to remain near her. He pulled on his trousers and slipped out of the room.

**xXx**

* * *

Zevran moved silently down the stairs a smile on his face, still feeling a little overwhelmed. He entered the kitchen putting together a plate of food. A scuffling noise caught his attention and he turned hissing at the unexpected pain of something hard striking his chest. He reeled back feeling the same crushing blow applied to his back. Zevran fell to his knees as a fist smashed into his face, blood flying from his mouth hitting the floor with a wet slapping noise.

He grabbed at the assailant in front of him slamming him into the floor, a sickening thud barely registered as the man's head crashed into the stone tiles. He swept the legs from his second assailant crushing his windpipe beneath his forearm. His heart pounded wildly as he thought of Grace. He darted out of the kitchen only to be caught by a swift uppercut that left him barely conscious on the floor.

Zevran groaned feeling himself pulled to his feet, his wrists bound behind him. "Be still Zevran." Taliesin hissed. "Or I may have to be unpleasant to Grace." Zevran stared at him hatred in his eyes as he was gagged and hauled towards the front door.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace had fallen into a half sleep, smiling softly as she heard the door open. Her eyes flared open as she felt steel against her throat. Her heart pounded fiercely as a face she did not recognise loomed at her in the dark room.

"Listen to me carefully Grace, I have no doubt you could kill me where I stand, but I doubt you would be quick enough to save your child." She felt a second blade pressing against her stomach through the blanket. "Nor would you be quick enough to save your lover." Grace stared at him angrily.

"What do you want?"

"I want many things, but for the moment I want you to come with me. Now if we keep this on pleasant terms I will allow you to dress, however if you wish to make things difficult I will have no hesitation in taking you from here without the benefit of your clothes." Grace scowled pulling the blanket around her as he moved back slightly and picked up her discarded clothes, trying her best to ensure she remained covered beneath his continued gaze.

She glanced to the desk where the rings sat in a beautiful plush box with a note card to Fergus and Ophelia stating 'May these rings always bring you together.' She felt tears of anger burn her eyes and she leaned against the desk catching her breath, holding her stomach protectively as fear and anger waged a battle within her. With his blade pressed to the base of her spine Grace left the room. Her eyes flickering to Zevran who was bound, gagged and held between two huge men.

"Zev." She gasped wincing as the blade pressed firmly against her back.

"Be nice Grace." Her captor murmured in her ear.

A savage growl reached their ears as Hunter recovered from the drug given to him by the Crows and burst into the hallway sinking his teeth into the first assassin he reached. Grace cried out as two Crows moved swiftly their blades sinking between the Mabari's ribs. He gave an agonised howl before collapsing to the floor, still trying to drag himself across the floor towards Grace leaving a trail of blood. Grace sobbed painfully sending what healing magic she could without notice, as they were dragged out leaving Hunter whimpering in the ever growing pool of blood.

**xXx**

* * *

They were pushed into a carriage; Taliesin joining them, Zevran remaining bound. As the carriage began to move Grace turned to him tears still slipping down her cheeks. "Will you at least let me remove the gag." Taliesin smiled and nodded.

"Do not attempt to remove the binds at his wrists Grace, or I will forget my manners." Grace wanted to rip his heart out, but contented herself for the moment carefully removing the strip of leather. She gently healed where the edges had caught and ripped the sensitive skin at the corners of Zevran's mouth.

"Why are you here Taliesin?" Zevran spat. Grace glanced at her captor startled, moving herself protectively in front of Zevran. Taliesin began to laugh.

"You should worry more for yourself than your elven whore." Taliesin clutched his cheek as Grace slapped him hard, her rage burning.

"You said you would mind your manners." Grace hissed. The smile returned to Taliesin's face. "She has fire, I can see why you like her."

"Answer him, what do you want?"

"Ah my dear Grace, you didn't think the Crows had forgotten about you did you?"

"I was kind of hoping."

"Ah well the King did manage to get the chantry to retract their contract. However it seems there are others who would like to see you dead." He gave a twisted smile. "Or rather the royal bastard you're carrying." Grace felt her mouth hang open in shock. Zevran's heart began to pound, Ignacio's words finally making sense.

"Excuse me!"

"Come now my dear, our client has a personal dislike of the Couslands and he does not wish an heir to survive."

"Are you suggesting I'm carrying Fergus's baby?" Taliesin narrowed his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Where the hell would you get that idea?"

"Why else would a King advocate so strongly on the behalf of a mage if he was not bedding her. Oh come my dear, we know you spent at least one night together." Zevran was startled to see Grace's cheeks turn crimson.

"It wasn't like that." She hissed sharply. "And I was pregnant before that you idiots."

"Come Grace, it is sweet of you to defend the King. Married to a prince, carrying a King's child and still you slum it with..." He trailed off as Grace snarled her fists clenching. "Either way there is a contract in place and unlike the fool at your side I will complete it."

"Well then shouldn't I be dead instead of listening to your whining voice?"

Taliesin laughed. "That will come later my dear. It seems that there are two contracts for you. We will fulfill the terms of the contract which requires you alive, before completing the contract that requires your death. Now we can do this the gentle way, I would hate you to be in pain before you die."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace was starting to be lulled by the movement of the carriage. Taliesin had not spoken in some time and he and Zevran appeared to be locked in some kind of deathmatch stare. She sighed, and glanced out of the small window watching the countryside rush by.

Her mind was in something of a spin. Taliesin clearly thought she was carrying Fergus's child. She was going to have to speak to Fergus about his staff when they got out of this. She assumed it was Howe who wanted her dead; given he wanted the Couslands wiped out, so that left her wondering who wanted her alive. Whoever it was only wanted her for a period of time as the Crows fully intended to carry out both contracts. She worried for Hunter and prayed he would be found before his wounds became fatal.

She had thought of various different scenarios to get the carriage to stop, but Taliesin had given a warning look and advised her that the binds on Zevran's wrists were enchanted and if they tried to escape he would lose his hands. Grace had no intention of testing the truth of his words. She shivered a little and her movement brought Zevran's attention to her. He moved a little closer to provide her with his body heat, she smiled gratefully and having nothing else to do curled up on the seat, using his lap as a pillow and drifted into an oddly restful sleep. **  
**

**xXx**

* * *

The carriage pulled to a stop and Zevran gently woke Grace, she had slept for several hours and she groaned at her cramped muscles. They were walked down to the set of caves they both recognised. The Crows had no trouble navigating the route up to Warden's Keep and Grace felt dread settle in her stomach.

As they ascended the steps to the gates leading into the courtyard Zevran felt his skin crawl. Grace's eyes darted about in her increasing anxiety. "Blood magic." She whispered beneath her breath. As they entered the courtyard they were met with silence. "Where is everyone?" Her voice remaining low. Zevran shifted his footing uncomfortably; wishing he had his daggers, his hands still secured behind his back.

Taliesin shuddered, he hated this place. "If the Wardens checked on the activities of their brethren more often, perhaps there would be more people." He said harshly. Grace shivered wondering what had happened to the Wardens stationed here as well as the Drydens.

Grace cried out as an energy burst slammed into Zevran lifting him from the ground, surrounding him in a greenish pulsing light. He was screaming and given his tolerance for pain she could only imagine what it was doing to him. Grace's magic flared to try and stop it, but froze as a blade pressed to her stomach. She turned to Taliesin who directed her gaze, Grace stared horrified as the First Warden walked down the steps of the Keep entrance. He strode towards her; his eyes ablaze with righteous purpose and cupped her cheek, ignoring Zevran's snarls as he struggled to free himself.

"Your great weakness Grace," The First Warden hissed. "is your compassion for others and it is your downfall." He gave her a cruel smile; striking her so hard she fell to the ground, the world dimming around her.

**xXx**

* * *

Zevran roared his fury when he woke up in the small cell, having passed out as the First Warden had increased the intensity of his spell. Loghain's emaciated frame was slumped in the cell next to him, Michael and Garrett were in even worse shape in the cells opposite.

Zevran breathed in horror. "What vile evil is this?"

Loghain opened his eyes weakly. "Avernus has been experimenting on us." He managed before sinking back into a semi conscious state.

Zevran glanced about the dimly lit room. There was no sign of Grace and he clutched the bars of his cell assessing the lock and exits. Loghain gave a low whimper as the sound of metal scraping against metal echoed, as bolts were pulled back followed by the squealed protest of a door opening. Light slipped like liquid down the stairs followed by the sound of footsteps, harsh clicks on the stone. Zevran felt the snarl hum against his lips as the First Warden stood before him.

"Zevran is it, I think it is time you and I become acquainted."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you so much for reading. _


	26. The Path Taken

Grace slowly opened her eyes, finding herself within the chamber where she had first met Avernus. He was watching her as a cat watches a mouse. She tried to move; but found herself bound to a chair, her jaw aching.

"What's going on?" She managed to croak; her tongue feeling thick in her mouth, grimacing at the taste of blood. Avernus gently helped her take a sip of liquid from a goblet on the table, to her relief it was water.

"The First Warden has been very supportive of my research." Avernus said happily; looking like an excited child, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"What does that have to do with me?" Grace already had her suspicious, but she did not wish to give him ideas.

"Well my dear; my research has reached something of a standstill, I require some of your blood as it happens and well we didn't think you would give it willingly." She heard shuffling and noticed a second person in the room, bent over the table pouring liquid into vials. He turned his head, Grace felt her heart lurch as the colour drained from her face.

**xXx**

Duncan snarled in frustration as their lead for the Architect took them to yet another dead end. He wanted him dead more than any enemy he had ever faced. The creature was a direct threat to his family and that was something he could not tolerate.

Four weeks of following leads since the attacks had stopped. Four weeks of forging into tunnels filled with Darkspawn and still the Architect eluded them.

He became aware of Alistair standing next to him, his own frustration apparent. Duncan swallowed his anger and clasped the younger man's shoulder.

"We will find him." Alistair nodded, his eyes dark with anger.

Upon their return to the Keep Varel handed Alistair two letters. Recognising his wife's handwriting he pulled Anders with him to the mages room, Mistress Purrs A Lot taking her now usual seat on Alistair's knee.

_Dear Alistair,_

_Our son appears to be having something of a growth spurt. I'm huge! I've been thinking about the names we talked about and I'm wondering what you would think of Gabriel? How about if he has your eyes we will call him Calin and if he has mine we'll call him Gabriel. After all of this we will probably have a girl. Alistair I had a disturbing thought, what if you don't kill the Architect before the baby is due. Just so you know I am not having our baby in Denerim, one way or another I am coming home to give birth!_

_I am relieved for you all that the attacks have ceased, though I would like to know why they suddenly stopped and for that matter why they suddenly started. I wish I knew what the Architect was doing. Instead of running away from my link with him perhaps we should have concentrated on making it stronger to find him. (Don't worry I have no intention of trying to do that, I just want to come home.) I wish you were here, or I was there. I miss your arms around me._

_I'm an emotional wreck, one minute I am laughing and the next sobbing. Zev and I had our first argument. Alistair it was awful. I think I am driving him crazy, for his sake if not mine send word that we can come home. I'm surprised he has not escaped while I'm sleeping. _

_In fact to save the King you might want to let me come home. When I am not harassing him to do all sorts of renovations to Ferelden, I am dragging him off to the Alienage expecting him to come up with money from thin air to tease out a few problems. I have lost all sense of reality I think. _

_Between Fergus keeping the Templars from me and Zev holding back the Crows I think I would rather take the Architect. _

_I met two fascinating people at The Pearl, Isabela who is Captain of The Siren and Varric a wonderful dwarven storyteller although there is more to him than that particular skill. _

_Tell me what has been happening for you? Has Cullen finally enticed you into his bed? Zev and I have a bet, but I won't tell you who is betting what until you let me come home! _

_I guess I should go, know that I love you and hope to be back in your arms soon. _

_Give my love to everyone._

_Grace x_

Both Alistair and Anders had paled at the mention of Templars and Crows and it was only their trust in Zevran and Fergus to keep her safe, that stopped them from saddling horses and heading to Denerim.

Alistair almost choked on the line about Cullen and Anders chuckled. "I think she will be more open to your indiscretion than you have been imagining."

Alistair glared slightly before smiling. "I wonder who is betting what."

Anders grinned opening the second letter; bursting into laughter, joined by Alistair as he passed him the parchment.

_Dear Anders,_

_We miss Mistress Purrs A Lot too._

_Love_

_Zevran and Grace xx _

**xXx**

Time had ceased to mean anything for Michael. The pain was constant, a deep throbbing in his bones that had no end and no relief. The pain of his blood being taken from him barely registered any more, buried beneath the more insistent pain as his body turned in on itself, his cleansed taint fighting with whatever Avernus had put into him.

He leaned his head weakly against the bars of the cell feeling only pity for the elf who was his newest cell mate. He vaguely recognised him; but that seemed another lifetime, with faces that sometimes filtered into his dreams, but whose names he could no longer recall.

He glanced to Garrett whose face was ghostly white in the dim light, his breath barely causing a flutter of his chest. Michael longed to reach out to him; to hold his hand and whisper reassurances as he had when they were first imprisoned, but there was no rescue, no escape, only the continuing of a madmans experimentation that had taken three battle hardened men and left them cringing in corners whenever the door to the dungeon was opened. He would have wept, but he no longer had the energy for that. He sometimes wished Avernus would just kill them and be done, but his spirit had not been completely quashed and a tiny part of him still watched for the opportunity of escape.

**xXx**

Loghain's body was burning with fever and he was grateful for the cold stone beneath him, which granted him some relief to the inferno raging within his blood. He thought grimly to himself of the hand of fate, that he would be reduced to a prisoner, tortured by one he had once inflicted pain upon.

He closed his eyes drifting, his past deeds a swirling chaos swamping his exhausted mind. Tears slipped down his cheeks for the actions that he deeply regretted. His part in Alistair's poisoning tore at his soul. The boy he had loved as his own; now the man who tolerated him only because he was a Warden, suspicious of him which was why he had been left at Soldiers Peak, out of the way where he would not cause trouble.

His gut cramped as he went over the final moments he had been allowed with his daughter before her execution. Her cold blue eyes gleaming with the fierce determination of one refusing to accept a fate that cannot be altered. She had barely looked at the child; her daughter when she was born, giving her up willingly as she was of no use to her. Loghain wondered when she had become so cold and the harsh reality settled in his heart that Anora had always been a woman of cold, calculating stubbornness. In that respect he supposed she was something like her own mother. He ached to hold his granddaughter and wondered if that simple act would be forever denied.

He allowed himself to drift further into the past, lingering in the arms of the woman he had loved; Rowan, Queen of Ferelden, though not at the time they had sought each other out. He clenched his fists as regret made his body icy and his stomach churn. He wondered if when he died Rowan would be waiting for him, or if her eternity was already being played out with Maric.

He shifted restlessly placing his burning cheek onto the stone, sweat causing his already damp clothes to stick to him. He became vaguely aware of the elf struggling, of the First Warden chuckling in enjoyment and the darkness that blessedly overtook him.

**xXx**

_Garrett knew he was in the fade. Knew that he had retreated from the horrors and sought solace in the embrace of dreams. He walked the streets of his childhood, kissed his childhood sweetheart and laughed with his fellow Wardens in dim taverns with piss poor ale that didn't matter because they were brothers and they would face together whatever came. _

_He drifted; watching their defeat of the Archdemon, feeling his fear as Michael was overwhelmed by Darkspawn, before he too was crushed beneath their advance. He was still amazed they had survived. That they had won; that the war, or at least that particular battle was over._

_He shivered stumbling upon the memory of Avernus reaching for him in the dead of night, the sweet smell of something pressed against his face before his limbs would no longer obey him and he was dragged from his bed. He tried to withdraw from the memories of Avernus bleeding him; of his spells crawling along his skin, penetrating his body and mind until he thought he would go mad. _

_He clung to his memories of Michael; of the rogue who had become his best friend, his brother in arms. In battle they became extensions of each other, so in tune with the others movements. Garrett had only one regret, and he feared he did not have the time left to say what his heart demanded. _

**xXx**

Grace's eyes were locked on the dark haired mage who had joined Avernus just over a month ago. He was regarding her with deep hatred. The right side of his face was badly scarred, the skin looking as though it had melted and Grace could only think he had been caught in a fire. The scars traveled down his neck and she saw them on his right hand and what she could see of his arm.

"Jowan." She whispered, her body trembling. He turned back to his work ignoring her. Her gaze shifted around the room, bile filling her mouth as she realised human remains littered work surfaces and cages that hung suspended from the ceiling. "Avernus what have you done!"

"The First Warden gave me permission." He cackled. Grace felt anger surge through her and the ropes binding her froze, snapping easily. She rose to her feet, her body shaking with rage, her magic coiling around her in a golden haze.

"Be still Grace, or you lose your favourite assassin." She turned sharply to see the First Warden with a dagger to Zevran's throat, blood slipping down the edge of the blade where he had dug into the soft skin. She whimpered, his eyes were glassy and he was standing only with the aid of the First Warden.

"Zev." She exhaled in agony. "What have you done to him?"

"I do prefer compliant elves. Don't you?" Grace glared at him, determined she was going to wring the last breath from his perverse body. "Grace you must try to understand, Warden's do what they must." She found herself backing away from him, yelping as hands gripped her arms and she felt Jowan's hot breath in her ear.

"You took him from me." He hissed. Grace tried to twist in his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Anders." He hissed, driving his knee into the base of her spine. Grace cried out as sharp pain tore through her making her gasp for breath.

"Easy Jowan." The First Warden soothed. "We wouldn't want to lose her to premature labour now would be." Jowan grunted, making it clear he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

**xXx**

They were dragged to the dungeons; each put into separate cells, though Grace was grateful they were simply barred so she could see them. She gave a low whimper when she realised that Garrett; Michael and Loghain were also there, horrified by their obvious torture, though relieved that they yet lived.

She paled as two men stood at either end of the corridor. She knew they were Warden Templars, their energy as recognisable to her as if they wore the uniform. "How could you let them do this?" She screamed at them. "They are torturing your brother Wardens and performing blood magic, don't you care?"

The Templars regarded her calmly before both hitting her with holy smites, watching as she collapsed to the floor. Although not fully drained herself Grace felt a shift within her child, the strong kicks faltering. She clutched her stomach fear and panic shooting through her using what mana she had left to send healing energy to her baby. She felt slight movement again and began to cry quietly in relief.

**xXx**

Fergus paced the throne room, his agitation at Grace and Zevran's disappearance driving him to despair. It had been two days since they had gone missing. When they hadn't arrived for a scheduled trip to the Alienage Fergus had known something was wrong. He and his guards went to the Cousland estate to find the guards he had posted dead and Hunter severely wounded in the hallway.

Ophelia tried to comfort him, but she too was deeply distressed. He had already personally searched the Chantry with twenty soldiers, upsetting both the Mothers and the Templars with his demands and not giving a damn. He didn't know whether to be relieved when he had not found them, the other alternative left him chilled. He now suspected the Crows and had trackers engaged.

Restless and feeling useless Fergus went back to the estate with his guards and did another sweep, sitting down on the unmade bed putting his head in his hands. He had failed her. Looking up he noticed the box and card made out to himself and Ophelia. He read it and glanced at the box in confusion. One ring sat nestled in the velvet material. Fergus grinned. "Grace you are a marvel of a woman." He gripped the box and note and hurried to the Wonders of Thadas to find out how to activate the rings magic.

Fergus quickly penned a letter to Alistair and entrusted his personal messenger. He had spoken with Wynne, who he had requested in court unknown to Grace incase there were any issues with her baby. Wynne had performed a haste spell and rider and horse hurtled away leaving a thick trail of dust in their wake.

Fergus pulled on his armour, kissed Ophelia and left with a troop of twenty guards and Wynne heading for Warden's Keep not more than thirty minutes later.

**xXx**

Alistair dropped the letter to the floor roaring for the Wardens to assemble. The messenger had no idea of the contents of the letter, but the King had worn the same look when he had given him the message to deliver. Duncan picked up the parchment, the colour draining from his face.

_Dear Alistair,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I must inform you that Grace and Zevran have gone missing. I assure you I am doing all I can to find them and so far all evidence indicates the Crows are involved. _

_I have personally conducted a thorough search of the Chantry and am satisfied in this instance the Chantry does not appear to be involved._

_The trackers are following a lead north of Denerim, though it is too much to hope that they are heading to Amaranthine. _

_We have one possible lead thanks to your wife and there is a strong possibility they have been taken to Soldiers Peak. I am leaving at the same time as the messenger, though Wynne does not have the ability to cast the haste spell on us all. _

_I will get there as soon as I can my friend. _

_Fergus_

Alistair could barely fasten his armour in his panic and it was Sigrun who stamped her foot glaring. "Is this helping Grace and Zevran? No of course not, now pull yourselves together!" Alistair nodded forcing back the wave of panic threatening to undo him.

Duncan quickly split the Wardens, silencing their protests with a glare reminding them they could not leave the Keep without some Warden presence.

Aedan gripped Alistair's arm in support as he was to remain behind being the next in command. Sunshine and Duncan held each other for a brief moment, fear constricting their throats preventing any words. They kissed softly before Duncan moved away, his eyes dark with determination. Aedan watched as Duncan, Alistair, Anders, Loren, Lynais and Danforth saddled horses, Sigrun joining Loren on his horse as she refused to be left behind, his gaze following them as they thundered out of the Keep. Leliana's arms wound around his waist, her face pale with worry.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading._


	27. Certainty In Purpose

Grace had no idea how much time had passed when Avernus came down to the cells. It had certainly been days, but she had lost any concept of time within the darkened bowels of the Keep. Grace watched in panic as Zevran was taken from his cell yet again, it had become something of a daily ritual. She tried to grab hold of him; but was pushed back, Avernus chuckling as they climbed the stairs.

Each of the men had been taken and each time they returned their spirits were a little more crushed. No-one came for Grace and that held more terror for her; the wait, the unknown was excruciating. She had realised the dagger, Zevran's gift to her was still concealed in her boot. No-one had bothered to search her and for that she was grateful, however no opportunities presented themselves and she was ignored when she attempted to engage the Warden Templars and Crows. Her frustration was like a snarling beast within her leaving her muscles cramped with tension, her head pounding with her unexpressed rage.

When they returned several hours later Grace had to force back the tears. Zevran had again been badly beaten and was limp in the arms of the Crows that held him, dumped back in his cell.

Taliesin turned to Grace and grinned. She locked eyes with him and Taliesin paled, seeing his own death in her eyes. He left hurriedly and Grace moved over to Zevran who had been left near to her cell. His eyes flickered open as she whispered his name. Smiling she reached through the bars, gripping his hand and gently sending him healing magic. Grace cried out more from shock than anything else when she was again hit with a pair of Smites. Her hatred burning within her, one hand gripping Zevran and the other wrapped protectively around her stomach.

**xXx**

The following morning all four men were removed from their cells, clapped in chains and escorted by one of the Warden Templars along with three Crows. The Templar, as he started up the stairs turned and grinned to his fellow. "Enjoy yourself." Zevran managed to raise his head; staring back at Grace in horror, fighting desperately before being knocked unconscious.

Grace eyed the remaining Warden who was advancing towards her cell. Her heart pounded as he hit her with a Smite and she collapsed to her knees. She steeled herself; one hand reaching into her boot and gripping the dagger. Her body was tense knowing she would need to be swift, delight at the opportunity of freedom and fear of the approaching Templar making her shiver. The Warden grinned and entered the cell. Grace slit his throat as he knelt down, his eyes bulging with shock. "No Templar will ever touch me again." She hissed kicking him before stepping over him. She hurried up the stairs, her heart beating painfully. "I wish your father was here." She murmured gently stroking her bump.

She made her way along the corridor freezing at the sound of laughter. Creeping up to the door she glanced in, stifling the cry of shock. Zevran was bound and gagged; hanging by his wrists, four men including Taliesin taking turns to hit him. Grace could no longer contain her rage and it erupted from her in a blast of ice that froze them, ensuring Zevran remained unharmed from her magic.

She shut the door as she entered the room and shattering three of his assailants with rocks, wincing at the noise. She approach Taliesin as he started to recover, his eyes staring wildly into hers. "You will never hurt him again." She snarled, drawing her blade across his throat.

Grace moved to Zevran tears blinding her as she tried to loosen the bindings, her hands shaking badly. She finally managed to get him loose and helped him to the floor, flowing her healing energy through him. "Zev. Zev please open your eyes." She saw the glimmer of green, startled when his eyes opened in horror. A pain moved through her neck and head and Grace slumped to the floor, Zevran watching helplessly as she was dragged away.

**xXx**

The room was small; dank and smelled of mould, the persistent drip of water a form of torture in itself. Grace returned to consciousness to find her wrists and ankles were chained to a stone slab raised approximately three feet from the floor. She felt the humm of magic, realising the chains binding her were inscribed with runes. Her head was pounding and her vision was momentarily hazy.

Avernus came into view, his wizened face looking skeleton in the half light. She instinctively tried to shield her unborn child and felt fear run through her as both her arcane and Wild magic were unreachable, noticing the runes of the chains flickering as she tried to access her magic.

The First Warden moved out of the shadows; a thin smile curling his lips though it did not reach his eyes, black liquid orbs that gazed coldly at her. He placed his fingers to her stomach, licking his lips. She shuddered in revulsion and he sneered roughly placing his hands to her temples.

Grace found herself moving through memories of her childhood, those years spent before her return to Ferelden. Flemeth flashed into her mind and the images slowed. She whimpered; vaguely aware that her body was thrashing, screams tearing from her throat at her memories of the rite of tranquility. The images moved to Zathrian; her pain and fear as he took the blood from her, to her fight with Flemeth. Each memory took a physical toll on her body leaving her weak and in pain. The First Warden pulled back satisfied.

"Such power in your blood." He whispered. Grace whimpered as he pulled out a dagger from his belt, running the cold steel against her arm teasingly. "You seem to have lost your gift from Zathrian, please accept mine." She strained against the chains, her body writhing as the dagger bit into her flesh.

**xXx**

Zevran picked up the dagger Grace had dropped, tears blinding him when he realised it had been his gift. He crawled towards the door, weak from loss of blood, his legs throbbing from the pain of the beating. Zevran clenched his jaw, hauling himself to his feet using the door to aid him. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath and to adjust to the new pains shooting through his body as he placed his weight on his battered legs. He glanced down at Taliesin and spat on him, his fury giving him the strength to move.

He limped down the corridors having no real idea where he was going, pulled by instinct alone. He halted at a door noticing traces of blood on the floor. He cautiously opened it and slipped down the staircase it revealed, biting his lip to prevent the cry of pain that threatened to give him away as his legs buckled. He forced himself to stand, resting against the wall for a brief moment.

"I will save you Grace, I swear it."

**xXx**

Grace was cold, her body ached and it seemed forever that the First Warden pulled the blood from her using it to enhance his own powers. Grace was so weak she could barely move. She had begged for the life of her child, but that seemed to make him intensify his cruelty.

Avernus had gathered a couple of vials of her blood with clinical detachment and had shuffled back to the tower leaving the First Warden to his work. Grace trembled, feeling her life ebb away along with that of her child.

She wondered how long they would need to be gone for Alistair to come looking for them, surely by now Fergus had alerted them to their disappearance. She felt the cold metal of the ring on her finger and wondered if Fergus had found the gift and was coming for them. Her mind drifted to Zevran and the Wardens and she felt cold with the fear that they were dead.

The First Warden leaned over her, his breath hot against her ear. "The Architect will be so pleased to see you again." Grace stared at him in undisguised disgust. "I made a deal, all he wants is you and he will stop the Blights. One sacrifice in place of millions."

"He can't keep that deal you fool." She hissed. "He isn't in control of the horde!"

"Silence." He roared.

Grace struggled to stay conscious and although she wanted to sink into the comforting folds of sleep; she also knew she might not wake up, so she focused on thinking of the events of her life since she had arrived in Ferelden. She had loved and been loved and it was not her own death that she feared, but that of her unborn child. Grace felt an exhaustion sweep through her body that she could no longer fight and she drifted into darkness wishing that she had been stronger.

**xXx**

_Grace became aware that she was sitting in a meadow, a golden eyed boy sitting close to her clutching her hand._

"_Please mum you need to hold on just a little longer." Grace stared at him startled, realising they were in the fade. "Papa is coming, he's really close now." She sighed and lay in the long grass pulling the boy close to her; watching the clouds move across the sky, her eyelids becoming heavy._

**xXx**

The Warden's arrived at the Keep and knew immediately that something was very wrong. There was no movement, no outward sign of life and an oppressive atmosphere pressed heavily on them. Anders shuddered. "Someone's been using blood magic." They moved cautiously into the building, moving to the tower looking for Avernus.

They stared in horror as they reached Avernus's chamber and realised the three emaciated men hanging from manacles were Michael, Garrett and Loghain. The remains of other unfortunates lay scattered on various tables. Anders felt bile fill his mouth and hurriedly turned aside as he vomited, feeling the blood magic press in on him. Avernus turned startled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duncan roared. "Release them immediately." Avernus shuffled nervously.

"But...but the First Warden gave me permission." Duncan's face turned a dangerous shade of red before he grabbed Avernus and hurled him against the wall. The other Wardens hurried forward to release the prisoners. "Where are Grace and Zevran?"

"Zevran? Oh you mean the elf." He pulled at his hands in agitation. "The Crows will most probably have dealt with him by now and as for Grace she is having some private time with the First Warden." His eyes darted nervously from Duncan to the other Wardens. "In the cellars."  
He added helpfully.

Duncan gripped his sword tightly. "I do now what I should have done the moment I met you." He snarled driving his sword through Avernus's heart.

Jowan, who had just re-entered the room sank to his knees begging for mercy. Anders stared in shock; not only that he was here and had participated in the torture of the Wardens, but at the scarring that marred his features.

"Jowan." He whispered brokenly, his anxiety already intense in his fear for Grace and Zevran.

"Anders." Jowan wept seeing the horror in the eyes of the mage he had dreamt about each night since they had met as children.

"Why?"

"They did this to me." He hissed, pointing at the scars. "Loghain and that bastard Calin. Told me I was a witness they couldn't afford. Anders the flames..." He stopped too choked. "I managed to get loose, the fire must have burnt through the rope and I ran. I tried to heal myself, but I was in too much pain. The First Warden found me. He helped to heal what he could. How could I refuse him when he saved me, protected me. Why should I not take vengeance on the man who helped do this to me!" Anders shook his head. His own actions of freeing his former friend weighing heavily on his heart.

Duncan instructed Danforth, and Loren to collect Avernus's research, and help their fellow Wardens outside, Sigrun and Lynais had taken charge of Jowan. He was determined that the deaths and torture would not be for nothing. His heart spasmed in fear that Grace and her child would be lost to them. Danforth gripped his shoulder. "We'll find her."

**xXx**

"_Mum, you have to hold on."_

"_I'm so sorry baby." Grace murmured weakly, "I'm so tired." The boy gazed at her with such intense love, his golden eyes gleaming with tears._

"_Papa is here, but if you don't hold on we are going to die." She heard the panic in his voice and tried to sit up, but failed._

"_I'm so sorry." She murmured. The boy curled into her arms, tears slipping down his cheeks._

"_I love you mum." Grace closed her eyes, a shudder running through her body._

_"I love you too baby."_

**xXx**

Zevran gripped the blade moving cautiously into every room in the cellars until finally he heard a man's voice. Zevran put his foot to the door; ignoring the agonising pain, relieved when the door burst open. He took one look at Grace and his world fell apart.

"I couldn't resist." The First Warden giggled, intoxicated with power. "It's delicious, like touching a God." His eyes snapped into focus. "Let the Darkspawn come they cannot defeat me. Warden's do what they must." The mantra having justified many despicable actions. Zevran snarled and ran at him; but was hurled back, a bolt of energy slamming him into the floor. He forced himself to his feet using what little resources he had left to slip past the Warden's defences and thrust the dagger between his ribs. The First Warden stared at the blood stained dagger in Zevran's hand and burst out laughing sending a bolt of lightning into Zevran that sent him crashing into the wall, leaving him momentarily imobile. The First Warden gave a last longing look at Grace before running from the room.

Zevran could no longer stand and crawled across the floor to Grace, forcing himself to get to his knees gripping her hand. Her skin was icy to the touch and she was barely breathing. He begged Grace to open her eyes, but they remained closed. He worked on the chains as quickly as he could, his usually nimble fingers bruised and shaking. Finally the chains fell away and Zevran pulled Grace into his arms, leaning against the wall as he sat cradling her, trying to transfer some body heat. "Grace I can't lose you." He whispered.

A soft moan left her lips before Grace slowly opened her eyes, her look of relief when she saw him filling Zevran with joy. "What a mess." She whispered. "Are you badly hurt?"

"Not at all." He winced as pain shot through him.

"You're not very good at lying Zev. Why is it so cold?" Zevran pulled her closer.

"Blood loss and shock." He muttered.

"Wow you don't pull any punches do you." Zevran laughed; clutching his chest in pain, closing his eyes and groaning.

"I don't have any energy Zev, I can't heal us."

"I'll get us out of here Grace, I swear."

Grace glanced up and smiled realising that neither of them were capable of walking. "How about we cuddle for a little while." Zevran kissed her forehead gently and settled them into a more comfortable position.

"Very well, but you must stay awake."

Grace sighed. "Can't I just sleep for a little while?"

"No. I'm serious Grace. Talk to me."

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy and sweet and wonderful you are?"

Zevran chuckled, wincing and clutching his ribs. "Yes you, every day we spent together in Denerim."

"Oh. Well you are."

"Do you ever regret that you were brought back to Ferelden?" He had no idea why he asked that particular question, other than an intense need to know her answer.

"No! How could I ever regret something that brought me so much love and amazing people." Zevran just gazed at her in awe of her capacity to still see the positives despite what had happened to her. She noticed his look and smiled; snuggling closer, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "Although I think we should have concentrated on teaching me how to pick locks." Zevran shook his head both of them grinning briefly. "I feel strange Zev." She whispered.

"How so my sweet?" His heart clenched when she didn't answer and he noticed the pool of blood expanding out across the stone floor.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	28. Motherhood

Alistair was the first to reach the cellar taking in the sight of Zevran with Grace in his arms. Both unconscious and wounded, a pool of blood gleaming in the dim light. Alistair hissed a stream of curses and rushed forward. Anders felt his insides twist, his breath taken from him as though he had received a blow to the stomach. Duncan almost knocked Anders over in his rush having been slightly behind the younger men. Eyes wide, fists clenched he watched helplessly as Anders placed a hand on both Zevran and Grace, the blue energy shimmering over their bodies seeking to begin the repair of the damage that had been inflicted upon them.

Zevran glanced up almost afraid that he was hallucinating, or dreaming. His face was pale and drawn with worry. Each breath sent a shudder of pain through his body. "She lost consciousness... a few minutes ago I think... when the bleeding started." Zevran managed to gasp out. Alistair gently pulled Grace into his arms so Anders could ease Zevran's breathing.

Anders swallowed hard; fighting back the tears as he gently caressed Zevran's cheek, his handsome face swollen and dark with bruises. He took in the blood stained clothes and the distorted colouration at his ribs, that could be seen through the ripped tunic. Zevran realised he was leaning into Anders hand craving the tenderness of his lover. He wrapped his arm around his waist grunting in pain forcing himself to push Anders away. "See to Grace." He said sharply, leaning back against the wall fighting the nausea.

Anders eyes blurred; but he turned to Grace, taking in the bruising along her jaw and the jagged cut where her lip had been burst, the bruised and raw skin where the chains had scrapped and the large wound running the length of her right arm. He gently took her hand scanning her, taking a shaky in breath.

"Oh Maker, the baby." Anders whispered, gently putting his hands on her stomach. Alistair gave a pained whimper clutching her hand.

Duncan knelt down beside them. "What can I do?"

"Get blankets, they are both freezing and something to make stretchers to get them out of here." Anders worked quickly expending his mana on stabilizing Grace and the baby.

**xXx**

* * *

Danforth and Lynais had found a cart left over from the Dryden's and given the stable was filled with horses, this seemed to be the ideal transport for the injured. They had scoured the Keep for blankets to make it comfortable and had gently placed Michael, Garrett and Loghain within it. Sigrun gave each a healing potion to take the edge off, noticing that Garrett and Michael had moved closer to each other. She set about giving them small amounts of food and drink that the half starved men took from her gratefully; their eyes dull with pain, watering and blinking in the light that had been denied them for a little over a month.

Jowan sat quietly, his hands restrained behind him and bound to a post. He had no inclination to run, he knew there would be no where he could go that they would not find him. He leaned back resting his head against the wood, feeling the breeze dance lightly across his face. The rope rubbed uncomfortably against the scar tissue on his wrist. He ignored the discomfort wondering if the Wardens would be merciful, or if he would eventually face the same fate as Avernus.

The Wardens glanced up as a pale faced and extremely agitated Duncan yelled for them, a pile of blankets held in his arms. Sigrun signaled to Loren that she could handle Jowan as he, Danforth and Lynais hurried after a frantic Duncan, returning a short while later with both Zevran and Grace on crude stretchers. Sigrun gave an involuntary whimper on seeing Grace unconscious and Zevran clearly still in intense pain. She opened her pack and passed Anders a lyrium potion, which he drank in one gulp turning his attention back to Zevran.

"What hurts the most?" His voice trembling as he gazed at his lover wondering where to start.

Zevran closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. "Hurts to breath...and legs...hurt...like hell." Anders motioned to Lynais who helped Zevran to sit up; while Anders placed his hands on his bruised chest, gently moving aside the torn material to discover gashes across his ribs. Zevran bit his lip resisting crying out in pain, but as Anders magic sank into his lungs he let out a sharp cry, his body spasming before he collapsed against Lynais who held him firmly. Anders realised there was internal bleeding, there was so much damage and not enough mana.

"Sigrun!" She threw him another lyrium potion scrabbling in the bag for a potion to give Zevran to help his healing. She finally found the deep red vile and tossed it to Lynais who pulled out the stopper and gently coaxed Zevran to drink it. He coughed violently as the liquid slipped down his bruised and raw throat. Zevran closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of Lynais's body allowing himself to drift as Anders moved to his legs.

Alistair was talking in soothing tones to Grace; despite her still being unconscious, barely aware of the words he was speaking. His vision was blurred with tears and he hated himself for not going to Denerim when he had received her letter. She was so pale and despite Anders reassurances that both Grace and the baby were stable, he was in a state of terror that he was going to lose them both. Duncan gently moved an errant strand of hair from her face, kissing her forehead gently before moving over to Zevran.

"Zevran I know you're in pain, but can you tell me what happened?"

Zevran forced his eyes to open and focus on the Commander. "The First Warden took out a contract with the Crows for them to deliver Grace to him." He winced holding his chest as Anders continued to heal him. He groaned painfully. "She saved my life and almost lost hers. I will never forgive myself." Anders squeezed his hand, bringing the bruised skin to his lips.

"Zevran this is not your fault." Anders whispered soothingly.

Zevran shook his head wincing as Duncan's hand rested on his shoulder. Duncan eased his grip startled by the sheer level of brutality Zevran had experienced. "You are safe now Zevran and so is Grace, nothing else matters."

"Did you get the First Warden and Avernus?"

Duncan's eyes darkened. "Avernus is dead and we will find the First Warden and he too will die."

Zevran nodded before leaning weakly back against Lynais. "We need to deal with the Crows." Zevran muttered, his voice failing. "Howe also has a contract out on Grace."

Duncan stared at him in confusion. "Why?" He growled in frustration as Zevran's held lolled to one side as he lost consciousness.

**xXx**

* * *

They traversed through the tunnels not wanting to stay at the Keep a moment longer than necessary, startled to see the King and his guards in a desperate fight with the First Warden and five other Wardens. Fergus slammed the pommel of his sword into the First Wardens head, satisfied when he crumpled at his feet. The others surrendered after that. Fergus looked up at Duncan and paled when he saw Grace and the others on the cart.

"Makers breath what happened here?"

"Blood magic." Duncan muttered. "We need to get them home." Fergus felt keenly his failure to protect his friend. Duncan gripped his shoulder. "I would be grateful for your escort to Vigils Keep." Fergus nodded, sending two of the guards back to report to Ophelia. Half of the remaining guards took up a protective formation around the injured, the other half watching over the prisoners.

Wynne moved to the cart glancing over the injured and nodded to Anders who gave her a weak smile. "You always were a talented healer Anders." Wynne said gently. He didn't feel it in that moment, but remained quiet. Wynne handed him the bag of medical supplies and rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling as colour returned to his pale cheeks as rejuvenation flooded him. "The first rule of being a healer Anders is to take care of yourself. If you fall so will the others." Anders nodded, following Wynne as she checked over the injured before allowing them to be moved further. Her concern remained with Grace who still felt icy. She pulled another blanket over her and smiled as Zevran inched over wrapping his arms around her. Finally Wynne cast a sleeping spell over Zevran, Michael, Garrett and Loghain to give their bodies a natural opportunity to heal. She signaled to the King to advise him that she was finished and they could move out.

They met with no trouble on their journey, which was significantly shortened thanks in part to a haste spell conjured by Anders. They stopped only once when the First Warden regained consciousness. His eyes gleamed with madness raving that he had the power of a god and they were insignificant to his might. Fergus landed him another crushing blow to his head watching with some satisfaction as the man collapsed unconscious. "I could just kill him." Fergus mused, glancing to Duncan.

"We need him, if only to find out what the hell is going on. Then he dies." Fergus nodded reluctantly, ensuring the ropes were tight at his ankles and wrists before the First Warden was thrown unceremoniously back over the horse.

**xXx**

* * *

Leliana gave an ear piercing whistle from her post on the battlements and within minutes the Wardens were at the gates waiting for their fellows. Sunshine narrowed her eyes realising something was very wrong, Pooks and Cullen remaining by her side shifting restlessly. She gave a low moan as they entered the courtyard and they saw the injured on the cart. She glanced to Duncan who pulled her tight to him as though needing her touch simply to remain standing. Her rage flared when she realised the First Warden was with them. Pooks and Cullen gripped her arms urging her to be calm. Sunshine forced herself to hold back the Huntress who wanted to tear the First Warden apart.

"Not yet love." Duncan soothed. The prisoners were taken to the dungeons, ensuring they were separated from each other and kept under constant guard.

Michael, Garrett and Loghain had woken and did their best to get to their feet, supported by their fellows. Rooms had already been set aside for them as it had not been anticipated they would be permanently stationed at Warden's Peak. Michael and Garrett refused to be separated and Loghain, simply desperate for a comfortable bed allowed himself to be shown to his own quarters.

Alistair gently cradled Grace in his arms and Duncan surprised everyone by tenderly carrying Zevran, both having remained unconscious.

**xXx**

* * *

**"**I'm going to be grey by the time I'm twenty-five." Alistair muttered to Duncan as they settled Grace into their bed.

"She does have quite the knack of drawing in the wrong kind of attention." Duncan's attempt at being light hearted fell flat under his fear for his daughter.

"Do you think it's because of what she is?" Alistair asked cautiously.

Duncan looked at him sharply and then sighed. "Maybe. It seems Flemeth was right to send her away. I can't protect her as it is, I would have been ill equiped to protect a child." Anders slipped into the room spending his time moving between Grace and Zevran, his face pale with anxiety.

"Sometimes I wish she was more...more like Flemeth. Less human and then she might get hurt less." Alistair said softly turning to Grace as she moaned painfully in her sleep.

"No, no no." Anders hissed darting to her side. Duncan and Alistair looked at him startled. "Grace no, it's too soon."

"What's too soon?" Anders glanced at Alistair his face pale with fear.

"She's having the baby."

Duncan stared at Grace in dismay. She was moaning in pain though was still unconscious. He was torn between going to find Sunshine and being unable to leave his daughter. Grace gave an agonised cry and he gripped her hand tightly. "It's going to be alright Grace, I swear it will be alright." He glanced at Anders who was shaking and running through every combination of spells he could think of to stop the baby. Nothing was working.

**xXx**

* * *

Sunshine was furious. Furious that Grace had been tortured yet again; furious that she had not been there to help and furious that her body was so encumbered with her own pregnancy, that climbing the stairs to get to Grace's room was a trial all of its own.

When Sunshine entered the room the wave of panic hit her. "What the hell is going on?" The men froze, looked at Sunshine and then a volley of frantic explanations were launched at her. "Enough." She yelled. Crossing the room she joined Duncan. Sunshine took one look at Grace and paled. "Oh shit Grace, this is way too soon."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace hadn't regained consciousness since they had left Warden's Keep and Sunshine was suddenly terrified that even if her child survived, she would not have the strength to survive herself. She gently nudged Duncan out of the way and began stroking Grace's hand. She softly hummed to herself; it was music that gave strength and resilience and she directed it to Grace, aching when she realised it was having no effect.

She focused her Wild calling on Cullen and Pooks who entered the room moments later. They glanced at Grace in concern before moving to either side of their mistress, giving her the strength she needed. Sunshine continued stroking Grace's hand, maintaining their contact and focusing on her energy body. Instead of the vibrant rainbow matrix which made up Grace, each cord of energy was pale with barely any vibration. Sunshine followed it to where it was strongest, startled by the energy strands weaved around and sustaining Grace's unborn child. "Save some for yourself my love." She murmured softly.

She focused on Grace's heart, realising with a sinking feeling just how much damage had been done and she began the complicated process of weaving some of her energy with Grace's. Sunshine poured all of her love into the strands of energy she wove around Grace's heart, concentrating on ensuring the healing energy went where it was needed most. She felt Grace's unborn child responding to the energy and sent him some to sustain him. Grace stirred and Sunshine smiled warmly as golden eyes focused on her.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace moaned in pain and gave a low sob. Sunshine gently pushed Grace's hair from her forehead, concerned by how cold and clammy she felt. She nodded to Pooks and Cullen who reluctantly left the room. Glancing to Anders they both registered the same thing; despite what she had done, Grace was in no state to give birth. She kept losing consciousness, only to be brought round by a savage contraction. Grace gripped Anders hand; though he barely felt it, she had no strength.

"Anders; please, I'm begging you, save my baby. It doesn't matter about me, but please save him." Anders felt tears slip down his cheeks.

"I'm not letting either of you go." He whispered. She sighed drifting again, waking up sobbing as another contraction tore at her.

Sunshine gripped her hand. "You're doing great honey, just keep breathing."

Grace couldn't focus, her entire body seemed to throb with pain and she lingered in a state of confusion. Alistair was always there his face pale, dark circles beneath his eyes with lack of sleep. Anders, Wynne and Karl seemed to alternate making her wonder how much time was passing. Sometimes her father would be holding her hand and at other times it was Sunshine. She screamed in pain her head arching back as her entire body seemed to burn. "Please help me." She sobbed clinging to Alistair who held her tenderly, attempting to encourage and sooth her.

Grace gave some hiccuping sobs and gripped her stomach as another contraction felt like it was tearing her apart. Her breathing was laboured; her heart pounding fiercely. She had been drained of so much blood the strain on her heart was enormous, despite Sunshine's efforts to strengthen her. Grace drifted again. She heard voices, but it was so hard to focus.

"Grace baby; I know you're tired, but you have to push." Anders coaxed, cajoled and finally demanded. He tried another regeneration spell and for a brief instant she was more like herself.

Grace gave him an exhausted glare. "You push." She snarled. Terror was filling her. _Please let my baby live. Please let my baby live_. She leaned into Alistair sighing in gratitude as he rubbed her aching back.

"Breathe love." She did as he said, crying out as another contraction tore at her.

"How do women do this more than once?" She gasped. Sunshine gripped her hand her gaze locking on Anders. No one wanted to say that most women aren't tortured before they give birth and aren't in labour for nearly two days. Grace clearly was too exhausted to pursue an answer and gave a choked sob; slumping against Alistair, drifting in the rare moments her body wasn't wracked by contractions.

"We have to get this baby out now." Anders was whispering, "She's losing strength. Maker's breath I don't know how she's managed this long." Grace paled and screamed, her body almost spasming with the effort of pushing.

"Please Anders ...I can't..." Anders gently pressed his hands to her swollen stomach and concentrated his magic. Sunshine gripped her hand her own Wild energy flowing through her. Grace sighed as for a moment the pain eased.

"Push Grace." Anders demanded. An intense burning pain shot through her pelvis, her own scream joined by a high pitched wail.

"Thank the Maker." Anders whispered. Her vision blurred with tears as she saw the child in Anders arms. He was smiling broadly and wrapping the baby in a blanket, gently put the bundle into her arms. Grace's breath caught as she gazed at her son. His tiny red face scrunched up; cheeks wet with tears, but cradled in her arms he opened his eyes and looked at her, golden like her own.

"He's beautiful." Alistair whispered gazing lovingly at his son, kissing Grace on the cheek. _Please be good. Please be good_. She gently pressed her lips to his forehead. "Welcome to the world Gabriel Cailan Theirin." Alistair gave her a startled look before smiling and wrapping his arms around her in a loving hug. She looked to her father. "Swear to me you'll protect him." Duncan glanced at her startled and knelt beside her.

"Grace I swear I will protect my grandson with my life." She gave a relieved sigh.

Grace gazed at her son feeling a love so powerful it completely overwhelmed her, unaware of the tears that glistened as they slipped down her cheeks. "I love you so much." She said softly relieved that despite his early arrival and the trauma of the birth, he seemed none the worse for the experience. She glanced to Anders who grinned broadly and confirmed Gabriel was perfectly healthy.

Grace realised she was shaking and reluctantly transferred Gabriel into Alistair's arms as Anders moved to her side. She noticed Anders face draining of colour, Alistair's panicked cry and Sunshine gripping her as something hot and wet rushing against her legs. Grace stared at the blood feeling nauseated before slipping into darkness. Her heart had finally taken all it could and Sunshine felt the moment it stopped.

"No!" Anders screamed, sinking to his knees; pouring his magic into her, begging her to live. Gabriel began to scream and Alistair felt an intense compulsion and to the astonishment of the others placed his son on Grace's chest. The screams stopped immediately and a faint golden glow pulsed from Gabriel to his mother.

_Grace was floating, there was no longer any pain. A golden light surrounded her and she gazed lovingly at the boy who looked so like Alistair, his golden eyes filled with tears._

"_Please don't leave me." He whimpered, clutching hold of her hand. Grace swept him into her arms holding him close. "Come back with me." Grace felt a tugging sensation as the golden light curled around them. _

They watched in awe as the golden light sank into Grace, swirling around mother and baby as she gave a shuddering breath and slowly opened her eyes. Grace gazed down at her son and smiled. "Guess you take after your moma huh." Her son made a little snuffling noise and they both drifted into sleep. No-one moved; caught between joy, awe and fear.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace opened her eyes and her first thought was Gabriel. She sat up sharply ignoring her body's protest. She relaxed as she gazed at Alistair; their son cradled in his arms sleeping, with Aurora sitting on his knee looking at her brother curiously. Grace began to cry, tears of relief and joy that he was here and safe and she would get to be with them.

Alistair glanced up, juggling his children to get to the bed.**"**What's wrong love?"

Grace just smiled, kissing Aurora who was wrapping her arms around her neck and gazing a little in awe at her son.**"**We have a baby."

She sounded a little stunned and he couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. **"**We have a magical baby."

Grace smiled remembering her son's energy keeping her firmly in her body.**"**I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he did."

**"**We all are." Grace looked up and smiled as her father and Sunshine entered the room. Duncan gently kissed her forehead. "You did good Grace." She couldn't take her eyes off her son, still stunned that they were both alive.

Duncan was astonished by the love that swelled in him for his grandson as he sat on the chair next to Grace holding Gabriel in his arms. He found himself completely absorbed by his golden eyes and remembered the moment he had held Grace when she was born, before she had been torn from his life. He looked up and returned the smile of his daughter.

**"**Being a grandfather suits you."

**"**Being a mother suits you."

She grinned. "It's utterly terrifying."

Duncan chuckled. "Welcome to my world."

Grace placed a soft kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder gazing at her son. "I wish we'd had this."

Duncan kissed the top of her head. "We did for a few brief moments when you were born." Grace looked at him startled. "I held you in my arms and felt complete."

**"**I might not be the best at showing it, but I do love you father."

Duncan smiled. "I love you too Grace, always." Gabriel squirmed a little before letting out a wail. Duncan grinned. "He's slept since he was born just over six hours ago, poor lad must be starving." He smiled lovingly, gently transferring him to Grace.

Mother and son gazed at each other for a few moments before Gabriel pulled a very grouchy face.**"**Umm, could I have a moment alone." Grace murmured blushing. Sunshine smiled understanding immediately and pulled Aurora into her arms and ushered out the startled men. Grace shifted slightly until she was comfortable and realised she was trembling. She carefully pulled aside the material of her nightwear and was rather surprised when as Gabriel began to suckle she found it felt perfectly natural and right. She smiled as Alistair returned to the room moments later, his eyes begging her to let him join her. She smiled as he held her as Gabriel continued to feed.

**"**There was no need to be embarrassed." He said softly.

**"**It's just I've obviously never done this before and I was worried that he wouldn't want to and that I would do it wrong and..." She stopped talking as Alistair kissed her.

**"**Have a little faith in yourself Grace." Gabriel made an odd noise and she gently pulled him up rubbing his back until he made a loud burping noise, followed promptly by half of the milk he had just consumed. Alistair grinned gently cleaning his son who sank into a deep sleep. Grace felt such a rush of love for her husband and son she began to softly cry again. Alistair held her gently, whispering his love for her.

Although reluctant to relinquish her son she eventually allowed Alistair to place him in his crib. He came back to the bed taking her hands gently in his. "Do you want to talk about it?" Grace looked at him in genuine confusion. Alistair sighed. "About what happened at..." He trailed off seeing her face pale.

**"**Alistair I can't...I can't think about that right now. Please just give me some time to enjoy having Gabriel safe with us and being alive to be with him." Alistair nodded. Grace pulled him in for a gentle kiss, snuggling against his chest and sighed deeply ignoring the dull throb of her body. "I'm just glad I'm home."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone following this story and for those dipping in. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think._


	29. Welcome Home

The following morning dawned bright, the sweet lilt of birdsong heralding a new day. Sunlight filtered into the Keep stirring it's residents with the promise of a warm, clear day. Fergus dressed and made his way towards Alistair and Grace's rooms, eager to see the new addition to the Theirin family. He knocked softly on the door, which was answered by Alistair who yawned loudly as he beckoned his friend to enter.

Fergus glanced at Grace as she slept peacefully, moving silently across the room to where her son lay within his crib making soft snuffling noises as he slept. He smiled at Alistair. "He's perfect." He whispered. "He has the Theirin look."

Alistair grinned. "He has his mothers eyes."

Fergus glanced at him. "He'll be a heartbreaker."

Grace gave a soft sigh her eyes fluttering open resting on Fergus. "Hey you." She murmured.

Fergus moved to kneel at her side taking her hand in his. "Your son is beautiful."

Grace gave him a wonderful smile. "I still can't believe he's here." She blinked her eyes sleepily. "That we are both here."

Fergus squeezed her hand gently. "Grace I can only hope that one day you will forgive me."

Grace glanced at him in confusion; sitting up, her hair spilling over her shoulders in a chaos of silken strands. "Why, what did you do?"

Fergus looked at her his mouth slightly agape. "It's more what I failed to do."

Grace sighed. "Not you too." She patted his hand gently before moving her hand to her mouth to cover her yawn. She glanced at the silver ring intended for Ophelia and placed it into Fergus's hand. "I hope the magic wasn't a one time thing."

Fergus shook his head. "It would not matter if it was."

Grace yawned again. "Well it would mean coming back to Denerim to get you a new set and no offence Fergus, but I'm going to stay away from Denerim for a bit." Grace was struggling to stay awake and Fergus encouraged her to sleep. "We need to speak about the Crows Fergus." She mumbled her thoughts becoming hazy in her exhaustion.

"We will Grace, for now rest." He glanced to Alistair as Grace's eyes rested on Gabriel before she sank into sleep. He moved from the bed pulling Alistair over to the desk at the far end of the room. "Duncan informed me that Howe has a contract with the Crows for Grace." His voice soft so as to not disturb the sleeping woman. Alistair nodded his eyes darkening with anger.

"Any idea why the son of a bitch wants Grace dead?"

Fergus rubbed his forehead shrugging helplessly. "Alistair I have no idea. The man is insane. He slaughtered my family for a power he could not have hoped to maintain, but I swear we will end this. Hopefully either Zevran, or Grace can shed further light on it when they are fully rested."

He gave another glance at Gabriel. "Congratulations again Alistair, cherish your son and your wife." Alistair saw the momentary sadness and longing in Fergus's eyes and gripped his arm in unspoken support. Fergus had lost so much and Alistair hoped he would find happiness with Ophelia. Oriana and Oren could never be replaced, but Alistair knew Fergus's longing for a family and hoped he would be blessed with a child.

**xXx**

* * *

Zevran had spent a restless night; waking up to Anders holding him tenderly, gently kissing his forehead as he whispered soothingly. He was still in a great deal of pain from his injuries; but was able to walk, though somewhat stiffly.

"You need to speak to Grace before this guilt eats you." Zevran sighed and nodded, wincing in discomfort as he washed and dressed. He grimaced at the potion Anders all but forced him to drink, but was grateful as the pain eased a fraction. "Go see her." Anders urged.

Grace beamed when Zevran entered the bedroom having not seen him since she had lost consciousness in the cellar. She was sitting on a chair by the window feeding Gabriel. Zevran gazed in utter adoration at the loving scene; before flushing, mumbling an apology and backing out. Grace glanced frantically to Alistair who wrapped his arm around their retreating lover and pulled him gently back into the room; sitting on the bed with him, smiling as Zevran relaxed against him.

Gabriel decided he had finished and once winded Grace settled him down for a nap as he yawned sleepily. "You're as tired as I am aren't you sweetheart." She murmured, gently caressing his face with her fingertips. She smiled moving onto the bed; snuggling into Zevran's arms, noticing he looked as tired as she felt. "I'm sorry." She said softly, entwining her fingers with his. Zevran glanced at her in surprise.

"Why my sweet one?" She looked at him then, her eyes filled with love and sorrow.

"For not getting us out of there, for not getting to you sooner." Zevran felt his heart spasm.

"I should be saying that to you." His voice becoming choked.

"I don't think any of us could have predicted that nightmare." Grace mumbled stifling a yawn. Alistair encouraged them both to lie on the bed concerned at how exhausted they looked, they were asleep in minutes curled in each others arms. Anders peeked his head around the door moments later, Alistair moving over to him as he slipped into the room. The two men settled on the sofa watching over their sleeping lovers, relieved that they were home and safe.

Grace and Zevran woke up just before midday, Grace yawning loudly followed by Zevran. She gave him an impish grin and he chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her nose. Grace grinned and broke their hold as Gabriel woke up almost as if on cue. She placed him in Zevran's arms and smiled as Gabriel tried to focus on him giving a sleepy yawn. "Gabriel this is Zevran." She grinned. "He is someone I love _ver y_much."

Zevran gazed at Gabriel and smiled. "I love her _very _much too." Grace grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Copycat." She murmured pressing her lips to his earlobe making him chuckle.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace dressed while Alistair saw to Gabriel, Anders entertaining Aurora who sat next to Zevran quietly holding his hand. The six of them went down to the main hall, Grace with Gabriel in her arms and Aurora keeping a tight hold of Zevran and squealing excitedly when Anders took her other hand.

Fergus, Duncan and Sunshine were chatting at the far end of the hall, all three looking up and smiling as they walked in. Aurora gave Zevran and Anders hands a kiss before letting go and toddling across the floor; holding out her hands for Duncan who swept her into his arms and tickled her with his beard, her shrieks of delight bringing in the other Wardens. Fergus smiled. "Being a grandfather suits you." Duncan chuckled.

Grace was cuddling Gabriel and turned to Fergus. "Would you like to hold him?" Fergus nodded and cradled Gabriel in his arms. Gabriel pulled a very serious face as though assessing him before yawning and snuggling into him.

"He approves." Grace said with a chuckle.

"Well that's a blessing."

"Fergus there's something you should know." He glanced at her curiously. "The reason Howe has a contract with the Crows for me is because he believes Gabriel to be your son." Silence filled the hall and the colour drained from Fergus's face.

"What!" Gabriel stirred at the startled bark and Fergus gently soothed him.

"It is true." Zevran stated moving to stand beside Grace.

"The advocating you did on my behalf with the Chantry and the time we spent together at the palace; when my father and I came to get Sunshine, led Howe to believe I was carrying your child."

"But we...how could they...oh." He felt the flush stain his cheeks. Everyone apart from Grace was startled by the King's reaction. Alistair looked from Fergus to Grace his heart beginning to pound, a knot of jealousy curling in his stomach.

"Is there something I should know?" Alistair's tone was harsh and bordering on cold. Grace and Fergus exchanged a look that almost had Alistair climbing the wall, Fergus's flush deepening.

"Brother!" Aedan looked from Fergus to Grace wondering what the hell had happened between them. Grace narrowed her eyes, annoyed that people would assume they had been intimate.

"Nothing happened between us so everyone get your minds out of the gutter thank you." She was not blind to the look of relief crossing Alistair's face. "However Fergus did get a little drunk one night and passed out in my room and we obviously weren't as clever as we thought we were in hiding it." Fergus was looking thoroughly ashamed until Aedan burst out laughing, the tension building up in the room having dissipated.

"How did you get out of it? Please tell me you had him dress up in something ridiculous as a disguise." Fergus's eyes widened; his cheeks crimson.

"My lips are sealed." She murmured struggling to contain the giggle that was now working it's way up her throat.

"This is not funny Grace." Fergus said angrily. "This is the second time I have put you in danger." Grace stared at him startled, concerned when he handed Gabriel to Alistair who was looking embarrassed at jumping to conclusions and began to pace the room.

"Fergus what happened isn't your fault." She soothed, all mirth evaporating.

"Oh really! I'm like your own personal bloody bad luck charm."

"Fergus stop it."

"I will not! If not for me the Templars wouldn't have...and now because of me you and your son were nearly killed." Grace scowled her hands moving to her hips.

"You listen to me Fergus Cousland! In case you've had a memory lapse the Templars were coming for me anyway. Do you think if I had been in the cell they would have just had a nice little chat with me. What happened would have happened regardless. As for the Crows cast your blame at Howe and lets track the son of a bitch down and get him out of the picture. None of this is your fault." Fergus simply stared at her. "Are we understood?"

"Not many people would talk to a King like that you know." Fergus muttered grumpily. Grace smiled and closed the distance between them hugging him.

"Then stop being an arse."

**xXx**

* * *

The day turn out to be beautiful, an autumn day with surprising warmth and clear skies. The leaves on the trees were just starting to show the potential of reds and golds that would adorn them in the months to come, before shedding their leafy finery for winters kiss. Merrin giggled as Alice picked handfuls of grass sprinkling them over Aurora who clapped her hands in delight. Grace smiled warmly, her gaze returning to her son. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the relief that they had managed to survive and furiously blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Merrin turned startled at the small sniff and squeezed her friends arm.

"Grace?"

"I'm sorry, I just...a few days ago I thought I was going to die." Silence hung between them for several moments, Merrin realising Grace was not going to speak further.

"It must have been terrifying." Merrin said gently, knowing how closed Grace could be and not wanting to distress her further. Grace glanced up, Merrin noticing the slight tremble. "I've never been so scared in all of my life." She whispered. "I have all these powers Merrin and they were useless. _I _was useless." Grace hung her head in shame.

"Grace you must not think that!"

Aurora clambered to her feet and patted Grace's cheeks as tears slipped down them. Grace nuzzled her sweet face and hugged her. "I'm fine darling." Satisfied Aurora returned to her play with Alice.

Minutes later Aurora gave a squeal and clapped her hands as Shadow and Phoenix approached them. Phoenix was trying to be calm like her mother, but was too excited and kept knocking into her not watching where she was going. Shadow sat at Grace's feet nudging Phoenix, who glanced at Grace and when she nodded stepped forward sniffing the baby. Phoenix gave a satisfied huff that this was her human and settled next to Grace, the picture of serenity. Grace could have sworn Shadow was smiling as she returned to the Keep and Aedan's side. Grace gently took Gabriel's hand and placed it on Phoenix's head, his hand sinking into her fur. Phoenix nuzzled him gently, accepting strokes from Aurora and Alice as they settled down next to her placing flowers in her fur.

**xXx**

* * *

It was with great relief that Ophelia received the news that Grace and Zevran had been found alive. The guards informed her that the King had gone on to Vigils Keep and would be returning in the next few days. She thanked them for their prompt return and returned to her chambers smiling as Hunter raised his head, his huge brown eyes blinking sleepily. Ophelia crossed the room and stroked his head.

"Grace and Zevran have been found alive sweet Hunter. Time to concentrate on getting well so you can go to them." Hunter barked happily licking her hand. Ophelia went into the study to catch up on some correspondence, Hunter following her.

Ophelia glanced down at Hunter with her sternest look. "Stop scratching, or your wound will take longer to heal. The sooner it heals the sooner you can get back to Grace." Hunter barked happily laying down at her feet. He waited until she seemed otherwise preoccupied before discreetly scratching just below the wound. It was not as satisfying, but it helped. Ophelia smiled and nudged him with her toe. Hunter sighed and put his head on his paws. _That woman has eyes in the back of her head._

**xXx**

* * *

The evening meal was something of a celebration with the hall filled with brightly coloured candles flickering light into the dimmest corner. The table was laden with food and there was a relaxed air. Michael; Garrett and Loghain were helped to the hall, all three men were exhausted, but determined to grasp any semblance of normality they could. Zevran was sandwiched between Anders and Cullen; both men being extremely attentive to him, while Grace was seated between Alistair and her father, Gabriel and Aurora between them. Fergus was at the opposite end of the table to Duncan, with Aedan and Captain Mayer his personal guard on either side of him.

When everyone was seated Fergus rose and raised his glass. "To the safe recovery of our loved ones and friends. May the Maker watch over us all." Everyone raised their glasses; Grace couldn't help the slight smile, it always seemed strange to her now when people cited the Maker given her connection to him.

They were halfway through the meal when the doors opened letting in a blast of cold air and a wrapped up Nathaniel entered the hall. Grace noted that Nathaniel's eyes searched the room seeking out Alistair; a flush colouring both men's cheeks, a look of desire that was swiftly averted. Nathaniel moved to her gently kissing her cheek.

"Grace I just heard; I got back as swiftly as I could, I'm so sorry." Grace was startled by the nervous state he seemed to be in assuming it to be caused by his fathers involvement. Grace squeezed his arm.

"No offence Nate, but your father is a real pain in the ass." Nathaniel stared at her in confusion and Grace realised he was unaware of the connection, wondering then why he seemed so nervous next to her. "Oh...um...you don't know do you." Grace flushed, savagely biting her lip.

"Know what?" He glanced to Alistair.

"Nate your father took a contract out with the Crows to have Grace killed." Nathaniel paled and Alistair moved a chair catching him as his legs gave way.

"Why?" His anguished voice tearing at Grace. She gently took his hand; their eyes meeting, Nathaniel's spilling over with guilt.

"He thought she was carrying my child." Fergus stated, the anger apparent in his voice. Nathaniel stared at him incredulous.

"Grace I..."

"Nate we are okay." Grace smiled. "May I introduce you to Gabriel Calin Theirin." Nathaniel gazed at the boy recognising Alistair in him immediately, letting out a breath as Gabriel gazed at him with his mothers eyes.

"He's beautiful." Nathaniel breathed. Grace made a space between her and Alistair pulling Nathaniel to the table passing him a plate. His tension was palpable.

"I'm sorry Nate, that's not the way you should have heard that."

"You're going to kill him aren't you, my father I mean." The table fell silent and Grace glanced at Nathaniel.

"I think I would have to get in line." She said softly, her eyes darting to the Cousland brothers. Nathaniel gave a deep sigh. "Nate my main concern at the moment is the Crows, they aren't exactly known for giving up." Nathaniel paled putting his head in his hands. Grace noticed how close Alistair moved to him, how his hand moved to Nathaniel's back for a few moments and how Nathaniel leaned into him. Grace raised an eyebrow thinking that Cullen hadn't been the person to bet on after all.

**xXx**

* * *

Nathaniel shifted in the seat uncomfortably; the gaze of Duncan, Alistair, Fergus and Aedan seeming to penetrate to his very bones. "I had no idea my father had engaged the Crows." He whispered. He had requested to speak with them in private, but now here Nathaniel was hesitant.

"Why would you?" Alistair stated gently resting his hand on Nathaniel's shoulder in support. Nathaniel took a shuddering breath before facing Fergus.

"My father is coming back to Ferelden within the next few months." They saw how difficult it was for Nathaniel to speak and forced themselves to remain silent to give him the time he needed. "Bann Esmerelle informed me when I first went to Amaranthine to set up the militia. I had no idea that Grace was what she meant by his business here." Nathaniel turned his gaze to the floor feeling nauseated, his stomach churning grateful that Alistair had not removed his hand. "He apparently wants me to return with him to Starkhaven once his business here is concluded, though I doubt that very much." His breath came out in an agonised gasp. "More likely I am a loose end he no longer wishes." Alistair gripped his shoulder tighter, Nathaniel craving him more than ever. "He's my father but..." He couldn't finish burying his face in his hands, his body trembling.

Fergus sat next to Nathaniel, wishing to lend his childhood friend some support. "Thank you, for telling us I know it can't be easy. Nathaniel you need to know you are not your father and the responsibility of his actions rests on him alone. I see in your eyes you bear the guilt of his sins, but they are not yours to carry." Nathaniel unconsciously moved closer to Alistair, grief overtaking him.

"I bear my own sins." He muttered after a few moments. "Betraying my own father is not something that will sit well with me, no matter how justified." Fergus nodded, silently cursing Howe for what he had done to both of their families.

"I assume you are to meet him." Nathaniel nodded.

"Esmerelle will inform me when he has arrived."

"And you will inform us?" Nathaniel shuddered, silent tears making silvery tracks down his cheeks.

"I will." His choked reply barely audible.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace watched Alistair undress, his well defined body causing a ripple of desire to move through her. She smiled ruefully knowing she was too sore and exhausted to do more than kiss her husband. He glanced over grinning at her appreciative glance.

"See something you like?" He teased gently.

"I do husband of mine." She held out her hand to him, her breath hitching as he turned his naked body fully towards her. Desire burned within her and he chuckled as her eyes darkened with want, his own desire more than obvious.

He moved onto the bed; pulling her flush against him, his lips gently exploring hers as his fingers brushed away the strands of hair from her face. Grace moaned softly, his featherlike kisses making her ache for more. She whimpered into the kiss as his tongue darted into her mouth, while his hand travelled slowly down her ribs resting on her hip, pulling her closer. Grace's body battled between exhaustion and exhilaration as his lips sought her throat, softly nipping before swirling his tongue soothingly over her skin. His fingers lightly caressed her breast. Grace whimpered; so sensitised she arched sharply against him, his hand resting against her back steadying her. Grace slowly moved her leg between his, feeling his breath hitch as she softly pressed against his erection.

"Grace." His throaty murmur left her breathless; her lips devouring his, her tongue plundering his mouth. "Grace, my love." He whispered trying to calm them both unsuccessfully. They had been apart for six weeks and the fear surrounding that time made their desire of each other all the more potent. "Grace I don't want to hurt you." Grace rested her forehead against his chest trembling violently.

"I've missed you so much." Her breathless tone making his desire for her escalate. Alistair wrapped his arms around her, willing his heart to calm. His excitement was persistent and he shuddered as Grace slowly ran her hand down his length, squeezing gently. He groaned loudly unable to prevent the thrust of his hips. Grace caught his lips in another searing kiss as she continued her gentle exploration. He buried his head into her shoulder as she brought him to the edge, giving a hoarse shout as his orgasm overtook him. Alistair gazed at her with loving eyes, kissing her softly. Grace gently ran her fingers across his cheek loving the feel of the smooth skin against hers.

"Better?"

Alistair chuckled. "You are a wicked woman."

Grace snuggled against him enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. "When I am fully recovered you will see just how wicked I can be."

"Mmmm; promises, promises."

"Alistair can I ask you something?"

"Anything my love."

"What's going on between you and Nate?"

**xXx**

* * *

Nathaniel paced his room before slamming his fist into the wall, clutching his hand and clamping his mouth shut to prevent the cry of pain from escaping. He sank onto the bed feeling utterly defeated. He hated his father; had been rejected by him since a young boy, but he was bound to his father in ways he couldn't begin to explain. Before tonight he was even considering going to Starkhaven with him, but hearing what had happened to Grace had pulled the rug from under him.

He plunged his hand into the basin of cold water; watching it turn a faint pink as the blood swirled out, causing shifting patterns on the surface before sinking. Nathaniel winced realising he had broken something and would need to seek out Anders, or Karl. He sat back on the bed a cloth wrapped around his hand not quite ready to leave the room.

Nathaniel's heart pounded savagely in his chest. The love he had so long been denied had been given the breath of life in Esmerelle's words and he had begun to dare to believe that he could finally find favour, in the eyes of a man who had been nothing, but disappointed by him. His vision blurred as tears finally welled up, bursting onto his cheeks as he gave several shuddering breaths. He had betrayed his father and in doing so destroyed his hope. He rose to his feet knowing there was only one person who could ease his breaking heart.**  
**

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair stared at Grace and swallowed hard. With everything that had happened, talking about Nathaniel had been the last thing on his mind. Alistair got out of bed and began pacing the room, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously.

"Grace I...I tried writing, but I couldn't bring myself to. I wanted to tell you in person." Grace sat up a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "The night before the Joining, we...there had been so much fighting..." He stopped gazing at the floor.

"Alistair come here." He glanced up at Graces outstretched arm and joined her on the bed. "You and Nate spent the night together?" Alistair nodded. "Do you love him?"

"I care deeply for him. I think if I allowed it, it would become love."

Grace swallowed. "Do your feelings for Nate change the way you feel about me?"

Alistair pressed his thumb to her lip stopping her savage assault of the tender flesh. "No my darling. I love you with all that I am." He hung his head at the relief on Grace's face. "I've betrayed you Grace. I never meant to, but I did. I can only hope you will forgive me."

Grace sighed, acutely aware of her own indiscretion. "I bet he's a delight in bed." She murmured, not realising she had spoken out loud.

Alistair glanced at her startled. "W..what?"

Grace flushed floundering for what to say. "Well I'm assuming you enjoyed your night together."

"Umm, yes, but..."

"Do you both want it to happen again?"

Alistair flushed. "Yes." He was stunned at her reaction, particularly given his response when he thought she had spent the night with Fergus. He looked at Grace with a mixture of guilt and awe, wondering not for the first time what he had done to deserve her.

"You thought I had been intimate with Fergus didn't you?" Alistair flushed and nodded, unable to meet her gaze. Grace gently rested her fingertips beneath his chin, coaxing him to raise his eyes. "I've never seen you jealous before, given you and Nate what made you react like that?" Alistair pulled her gently into his arms, pressing against her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love Anders and Zevran; what we have is so strange, yet it's perfect, but the thought of you with Fergus chilled me. How could I compete with a King." Grace stared at him astonished.

"Even if something had happened, why would you need to compete with him?" Her confusion making Alistair give a sad smile.

"I love you Grace, I can't bare the thought of someone offering you more than I can. " He lowered his head. "Especially since I could have given it to you."

"Ah your kingdom for a kiss." He glanced at her teasing smile.

Alistair gazed at her with a love that took her breath away. "My kingdom for love; for a wife, for a family, for a purpose."

"I love you Alistair; I'm yours until I die. Again." She added as an afterthought immediately regretting it as his face fell. "I'm sorry." She soothed quickly. "A little dark humour is helping me deal with what happened." Grace took a deep breath and decided to come clean, wanting to sooth his guilt. "Alistair there's something I need to tell you, but I'm going to ask you not to freak out and above all you can't tell anyone." He nodded watching her uneasily. "After the hunt I was, well overwhelmed by Wild energy. I...I..." It was Grace's turn to flush and squirm. "Oh this is harder than I thought. Okay here it is, I...ImadelovewithSunshine."

Alistairs jaw dropped. "You...and...Sunshine."

"The hunt changed me; opened me up to my Wild in a way I never anticipated and in that moment it was so right. I know it was a betrayal of you and my father. I should have told you sooner; but it was part of the energy of the Hunt, not that I'm making excuses I'm just trying to explain."

"Have you...since then?"

Grace shook her head. "No, which given the fact that Sunshine's Wild and mine can get a bit excitable is really hard sometimes."

"Oh."

"Can you forgive me?" Alistair couldn't help the image that had formed in his head of Grace and Sunshine and felt himself becoming aroused. Grace smirked. "Can I take that as a sign of your forgiveness?" Alistair chuckled before kissing her with a hunger he was struggling to suppress.

"We have the oddest marriage." Alistair murmured, slowly kissing the length of her throat; his fingertips swirling against her back, eliciting the sighs of pleasure he never grew tired of hearing.

Grace giggled. "I like to think we just have a lot of love to share." Alistair pulled her tight to him kissing her deeply, the moment interrupted by an almost frantic knocking at the door.

**xXx**

* * *

Alistair grabbed on some trousers, while Grace pulled on his discarded tunic as he opened the door startled by a clearly distressed Nathaniel.

"Alistair...I..." He broke down; cradling his broken hand to his chest, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he lowered his head ashamed of his tears. Alistair gently pulled him into the room closing the door behind them glancing in concern to Grace. Alistair guided him to the sofa murmuring soothingly. Nathaniel flushed when he realised Grace was kneeling at his feet, her golden eyes filled with compassion. "I'm so sorry." He gasped.

Grace gently took his hand, removing the blood soaked cloth wincing at the damage. "What happened?"

"I hit a wall." He mumbled, choking on his words. Grace gently sent soothing energy through his body before turning her attention to his hand while Alistair sat next to him, Nathaniel unconsciously leaning into him. She forced herself to concentrate as her mind threatened to go off on a tangent.

It took only a few moments for Grace to mend the broken bones and heal the flesh torn and bruised by the stone. "There." She said softly. "Good as new." She gently reached up and caressed his cheek, her fingertips catching some of his tears.

"I shouldn't be here." He mumbled starting to rise. Grace surprised both men by rising to her feet and pressing him back onto the sofa her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Grace smiled at the confusion in his stunning grey eyes.

"This is exactly where you should be." She said gently, glancing to the crib as Gabriel whined softly. She leant down and kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "Don't be so eager to leave those who care for you Nathaniel." He gazed after her as she went to Gabriel leaning over and running her fingers softly down his cheeks. He gave a snuffling cry and Grace gently picked him up; rocking gently as she began to hum softly, Gabriel soothed by the gently motion.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep, pretty baby,**  
**Do not cry,**  
**And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,**  
**Therefore sleep,**  
**While over you a watch I'll keep.**  
**Sleep, pretty darling,**  
**Do not cry,**  
**And I will sing a lullaby."

Grace smiled lovingly as Gabriel gazed at her, his tiny hands reaching up to her face. She kissed each hand before placing him back in the crib, continuing to hum the lullaby until he fell asleep moments later. She glanced at Alistair and Nathaniel and chuckled softly. "I don't do it justice, but Gabriel seems to like it."

"You sang it beautifully." Nathaniel whispered not wanting to waken Gabriel. "I've never heard it before."

"A little something from Earth. Can I get you a drink Nate?" He nodded, watching as she poured some wine for himself and Alistair and settled back down on the end of the bed a soft smile lighting her face.

Nathaniel suddenly realised they were both half dressed and cleared his throat as he shifted uneasily. He quickly drank the wine and stood. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He mumbled making for the door. Alistair cast Grace a pleading glance and she nodded. Alistair gently took hold of Nathaniel's arm; smiling as his lover turned to him, tears still gleaming in his eyes.

"Stay." Nathaniel faltered, his eyes flickering to Grace.

"I'm told I give delightful cuddles." Grace said holding out her hand.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace lay awake long into the night; Nathaniel curled between them, his head resting on Alistair's chest. They had held him as he had sobbed again, unused to such affection and craving it deeply. Grace recognised herself in the distraught man in their arms and had opened her heart to him wanting him to feel loved and safe. They had given him one of Alistair's bed shirts, Grace noticing the scars crossing his back as he removed his blood stained tunic. She didn't have to ask, instinct told her they were the scars of lashings inflicted by his father. He had mumbled stuttering sentences until he was too choked to speak and finally he sank against Alistair, sleep claiming him.

She gave a soft sigh gazing at her husband and his lover. After recent events she was simply glad to be alive and did not resent Alistair for taking another lover, how could she given she herself had been intimate with Sunshine, but was a little saddened that it was not something she was part of. She reached over to remove an errant lock of hair from Nathaniel's face, but curled her fist and withdrew. She wondered at the ache beginning to build in her as Nathaniel snuggled closer to Alistair.

She glanced again to Alistair, at his face so peaceful while sleeping. He smiled slightly as his arms wrapped around Nathaniel and pulled him closer. Grace felt a tremor move through her. Alistair's own insecurity invaded her as she suddenly felt a wretchedness fill her that he would turn to Nathaniel instead of her. Grace became irritated with herself. _There are more important things than feeling a bit left out. Alistair loves you, you know that!_

Grace slipped out of the bed, moving to the crib gazing at Gabriel who slept soundly despite how distraught Nathaniel had been. He was his fathers son, but she doubted that would be enough to stop the Crows. She wondered if Howe could be persuaded to end his contract as the Chantry had, but in her heart she knew in the end The Crows would need to be dealt with.

**xXx**

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_The lullaby is called Golden Slumbers. I do not own it, but I think it is beautiful and hope it does not raise any issues regarding copyright by including it. Thank you for reading. _


	30. A Torturous Truth

Duncan finally decided after two days of imprisonment he needed some answers from the First Warden. Fergus had left for Denerim leaving behind ten of his soldiers to ensure Duncan had adequate guards for the prisoners. Alistair and Aedan demanded to attend and Duncan was grateful for their presence.

The First Warden glanced up; his black eyes surrounded with dark shadows from lack of sleep, there was a madness to him and a cruel gleam in his eyes. He stared at Duncan, his lips curling into a sneer. "I will only speak to Grace."

Duncan felt the rage that had been building in him for weeks finally boil over and burst from him in a roar that echoed around the cell, as he dived forward gripping the First Warden by the throat and pinning him against the wall. He squeezed ever tighter as his superior thrashed in his grip, his arms flailing in panic. Duncan finally let go throwing him to the floor.

"You will speak to me!" He snarled.

The First Warden looked up. "Only to Grace." He gasped. Alistair and Aedan gripped their Commander pulling him from the cell, both wanting nothing more than to tear into the First Warden themselves. The cell was locked and the guards reposted.

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan sat on a seat in the Great Hall, his obvious dark mood keeping all but Sunshine back from him. The Wardens hovered nearby, not willing to leave until they knew what had happened. Leliana gave Aedan a curious glance, Grace glancing from her father to her husband.

"I take it he wouldn't talk." Sunshine murmured gently massaging Duncan's shoulders.

"He said he will only speak to Grace." It was a feral snarl that ripped from his throat, his rage rolling through him.

Grace glanced to her father; absently chewing on her lip as she rocked Gabriel, Aurora playing with her hair. "Never gives up does he." She muttered. "Come on Aurora it's nap time." She stood; Aurora gripping her hand, the Wardens watching as she left the hall.

Duncan put his head in his hands. "He's mad." He muttered. "What a mess."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace settled Gabriel and Aurora, Merrin entering the room moments later. "I'll look after them Grace, you need to be with your father." Grace nodded and walked back into the main bedroom. She took a deep breath and changed from her dress into her trousers and blouse, the familiar hum of the runes making her relax. She tied her hair into a thick plait that she wound into a coil pinning it in place. She tucked the dagger Zevran had given her into her boot and returned to the hall. Alistair moved to her when she entered recognising the look on her face.

"Lets go have a chat with our guest." She muttered, waiting expectantly for her father.

Duncan shook his head. "Grace no one expects you to speak to him."

"I know, nevertheless I need to." The Wardens eyed her uneasily.

"Grace, love."

Grace smiled at Alistair taking his hand. "I need you with me." She said softly. He nodded holding her in his arms, gently pressing his lips to her forehead. Grace left the hall and was somewhat amused when all of the Wardens moved to follow her. She turned and eyed them lovingly. "I don't think the dungeon can hold all of us."

"Then bring the nug humping son of a bitch up here." Oghren growled. "Coz you ain't going anywhere near him without all of us." Grace grinned and kissed Oghren on his cheek making him flush and shuffle his feet, while preening at the same time. Grace glanced to her father who shrugged.

"I like the idea better than you in that dungeon." He stated.

**xXx**

* * *

The First Warden leered at Grace, earning him a blow to the gut from Alistair's heavily armoured foot. He gasped for air as he sank to his knees, his hands chained behind him. Grace pulled a chair in front of him and sat down, lifting up his face with the toe of her boot. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"You're more like your mother than you would care to admit." Grace was careful to hide her shock.

"And just what would you know of my mother?" She asked softly.

"Flemeth came to me in dreams; telling me of her daughter, the one who would bare the child." Grace shifted uncomfortably wondering where he was going with this. He sneered. "She will come for the boy." Grace was out of the seat; the First Warden pinned to the floor beneath her, her forearm pressed to his throat.

"Liar!" Grace hissed.

"You know I speak the truth. You only killed a part of her." His words coming out in choking gasps. "Do you really think Flemeth could be killed by one so young and new to her powers?" Grace hissed in fury pulling away from him.

"How the hell did she manage to get another body so soon?" Ignoring the astonished looks of her father and his Wardens. She glared as the First Warden chuckled.

"A refugee helped her out there."

Grace clenched her fists. _Hawke. Damn it! _**"**You expect me to believe your dreams." She murmured as she returned to the seat watching him coldly.

"She came to me at first in dreams, several months ago she came to me in her magnificent dragon form. She was still a little weak, but I protected her, cared for her. She was grateful." Grace felt nauseated at the leer on his face. "I was to bring you to Weisshaupt where you would have the child." Grace reached into her boot, idly beginning to play with the dagger. The First Warden eyed her suspiciously.

"Go on." Grace prompted, her voice like ice, hard and cold.

"Flemeth would take the child to raise as her own and you would be given to the Architect to enable him to finish his work and end the blights." Grace sat in silence, the stunned Wardens glancing at each other. The First Warden slammed against the floor as Alistair kicked him hard in the base of the spine; pulling him up by his hair, a dagger pressing against his throat. "And where in this little plan of yours did it involve you almost bleeding my wife dry?" Alistair hissed on the border of committing murder.

"I couldn't resist." He gasped. "She is extraordinary."

"Alistair." He glanced up at his wife's soothing voice. She gave a slight shake of her head and slamming the First Warden's head into the floor Alistar moved back; Anders, Zevran and Nathaniel moving perceptively closer to him.

Grace remained still for a few more moments as the First Warden struggled back up to his knees, watching him intently. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear; Grace rose and walked slowly over to him, feeling him tense as she moved behind him, her fingertips trailing across his shoulders. She leaned down; her lips almost touching his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. "Alistair has a point. You risked the life of my child in doing what you did. I don't think Flemeth will be very happy with you." She stood up letting that sink in as she moved back to the seat; facing him, satisfied as his cheeks paled.

"She will understand." His voice faltered in the growing panic attacking his gut.

"I doubt that. My mother isn't really the forgiving type. Now you have two choices. Tell me what I want to know and you need never worry about my mother again, or I can send you back to her making sure she knows exactly what you did." An involuntary whimper left his mouth. "So, tell me exactly what my mother is doing." The First Warden gave another whimper shaking his head. "No, ah such a shame. Shall I tell my mother of the repeated smites inflicted upon me by two of your Wardens that directly affected my baby? Shall I tell her that one of them intended to rape me?" She paused looking at the shock on his face. "Before I slit his throat of course." She ran her finger across the length of the blade. "With this dagger as it happens." The First Warden continued to watch her uneasily. "Should I point out the pain and trauma involved in reliving my memories of the right of tranquillity; of Zathrian's blood magic, of my fight with Flemeth? If you had done these things simply to me I would imagine my mother would be quite impressed, but each action could have inflicted untold harm to my child." They stared at each other, both unaware of the horror and rage building up in the room around them. "Shall I tell her that you bled me simply to enhance your own powers?"

"What more could you want to know?"

"What does she want with my child?"

The First Warden swallowed hard. "I don't know."

"You're lying."

"I swear I don't know."

"You're lying."

"Flemeth told me Urthemiel will rise and retake his place as a god among men, your son is her only way of preventing that." Grace looked at him startled.

"Explain."

"I swear I don't know how, but she told me if you had grown up in Thadas how powerful you would be by now, your child will surpass even your potential power."

_He already does. _The thought making a smile rest upon her lips. Grace hunkered down her eyes flickering over the man cowering before her. "So, when can we expect a visit from my mother?"

His almost hysterical laughter echoed around the hall. "She will not wait long, if I do not arrive there soon she will come." Grace glanced to Duncan seeking guidance, startled by the rage in his face. She moved over to him placing her hand on his wrist, looking at him in concern.

"Why didn't you tell us..." He stopped choked. She glanced around her realising that each Warden bore a similar look to her father and Alistair was being physically restrained by Nathaniel and Anders, who didn't look as if they really wanted to hold him.

Grace shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard. "I didn't anticipate saying it, it just came out."

"Would you ever have told us?" The ache in his voice bringing tears to her eyes that she quickly blinked away.

"I don't know." She whispered honestly.

Duncan gently caressed her cheek. "You've been through so much."

"It isn't over yet. What do you want done with him?"

They heard a hissing noise and Grace turned noticing the First Warden had managed to cut himself on the chains at his wrist; he was straining, his face turning a worrying red colour before he screamed in pain turning to glare at her. "What did you do to me you bitch!"

"Oh I'm sorry did you actually think I would let there be any opportunity for you to use magic!" Grace moved back over to him, kicking him onto his back glaring down at him.

"How...you can't...I..."

"Whatever you try to send out will only happen to you. Now be a good boy and sit quietly, or I will forget my manners and just go ahead and slit your throat." He stared at her his helplessness terrifying him.

"You are your mothers daughter."

Grace turned to him a strange smile on her face. "Indeed."

**xXx**

* * *

The First Warden was returned to the cells and Jowan was brought up to the study, Duncan deciding a more intimate discussion was required regarding the mage. He acknowledged to himself that he was only showing this leniency because Anders had practically got on his knees and begged.

Grace glanced at Jowan who was slumped in the chair trembling slightly. She had heard his story from Anders, but wasn't quite sure what her lover expected from her. Jowan glanced up regarding her with deep shame. Grace sighed and sat down opposite him, wishing Anders would stop pacing as he was making her agitated. Alistair; Zevran, Garrett, Michael and Loghain were also present. Loghain sat on a chair at the opposite side of the room to Jowan, equal parts ashamed and fearful.

Duncan towered over the cowering mage. "What have you to say in your defence Jowan?"

The mage looked up startled that he was to be given the opportunity to speak. He realised it was wasted on him as he could no more form coherent sentences than he could escape his captors. He glanced to Anders who was torn between wanting to support him and wanting to throw him to the wolves. Jowan saw his conflict and slumped lower into the seat, wishing it would just end.

Grace leaned forward locking eyes with Jowan. "Do you understand Avernus's research?" The question took everyone by surprise. Jowan nodded having become quite effective at deciphering the scrawl and the general concept had been deceptively simple. Grace tapped her fingers lightly on the chair she was sitting on. "You were involved in the brutal torture of a Warden, but he tortured you so I can understand your motivations in respect of Loghain. I understand from Michael and Garrett that you did not personally touch them, though you worked with their blood." She waited until Jowan gave a small nod. " Jowan I am not eager to have a blood mage amongst us, but neither am I anxious to have you wandering around unsupervised, nor am I eager for your death." She turned to her father. "Perhaps he could take the Joining, if he survives he could remain here to prove himself and continue to work on the Joining potion." She turned back to Jowan, when her father did not directly refuse. "Know this Jowan if my father agrees to the Joining I will not intervene. You will survive or not and if you do the life will not be easy."

Jowan nodded astonished that he was being given the potential of another chance. "The improved Joining potion was created successfully several months ago." Jowan murmured his voice trembling.

"Would you be prepared to test it?" Jowan glanced at Grace and then at Anders nodding.

Duncan suddenly leaned into Jowan, his voice a fierce snarl. "If the potion was created successfully months ago what were you doing with your prisoners?"

Jowan tired to back away from the furious Commander, but there was no where to go and he let out a whimper of terror. "Avernus said there were differences in the taint of Loghain compared to Michael and Garrett. He wanted to test the possibilities of the different taints."

Grace turned pale, reeling at the horror that her own actions of changing the taint had led to this. She glanced to Michael, Garrett and Loghain in anguish. "It's my fault." She gasped giving a low moan.

Michael struggled to his feet. "No Grace..." He gazed after her as she fled the room.

Alistair, Anders and Zevran caught up to her moments later, Alistair pinning her against him, trying to stop her struggling as she fought to escape his hold. She was sobbing hysterically, blinded by the hot tears burning her eyes.

"It's my fault!" She repeated giving a heartbroken cry.

"Grace you can't blame yourself for this." Anders tried to sooth her.

"Who else is to blame." She screamed; continuing to struggle, Alistair terrified she was going to hurt herself. "I changed the taint in them! God damn it, I keep interfering and making things worse."

"Grace; love, please calm down."

"You try being the one responsible for your friends torture and see if you can calm down." She screamed at him. "Damn it Alistair let go of me." She continued to struggle, though her strength was starting to fail her.

Hearing the commotion Cullen and Pooks had hurried to see what was happening, horrified to see Grace so distressed. Alistair glanced at Cullen despairingly. Cullen moved in front of them, his hand gently resting on her cheek forcing Grace to look at him. He said nothing; merely gazed into her eyes, slowing his own breathing, Grace somehow following him. She stopped struggling though her tears continued to fall. She whimpered as Cullen gently allowed his Wild to wrap around her; pulling her gently into his arms, Pooks pressing tightly to her back.

Alistair, Anders and Zevran gazed in wonder as a pale blue light began to flicker around them, moving in soft waves through them until Grace's tears dried and she rested her cheek on Cullen's chest in exhaustion. Pooks was placing soft kisses at her shoulder; her hands gently caressing Grace's stomach, while Cullen pressed his lips to her hair, his hands drifting in lazy circles down her back.

"Now my sweet Grace," Cullen said gently, "tell me what is wrong."

Grace raised her eyes to look at him, bloodshot and swollen with her grief. "It's my fault Garrett, Michael and Loghain were tortured." Cullen tried not to show his surprise, but failed and Grace pressed her face to his tunic and began sobbing again.

"I don't understand." Cullen whispered to her, his Wild pressing against her trying to calm her.

"Avernus realised the difference in Michael and Garrett's taints. If I hadn't changed it in the first place this wouldn't have happened." She mumbled through her sobs.

Cullen closed his eyes his jaw clenching, wrapping his arms around her. "Grace; Avernus would have found any excuse."

Grace wrenched away from him. "But he didn't need any excuse." She screamed. "I gave him the perfect excuse and even if I didn't it was at my suggestion that my father spared his life!" Cullen swallowed feeling the swell of her anger beneath her grief. He caught hold of her again despite her protests and held her firmly; almost swamping her with his Wild until she stopped struggling and stood still, breathing hard, her face pressed into his chest.

Pooks had resumed her hold on Grace and turned to Alistair. "We will take her to our lands to help her calm. She needs some distance; be with your son, she will be back before he misses her." Alistair nodded dumbly, tears slipping down his cheeks as Pooks opened a portal around them and they were gone.

Alistair stared after her unable to move for a few moments until he realised Anders and Zevran were pressing against him, feeling their distress as deeply as his own. He glanced up to see Duncan; Michael, Garrett and Loghain, pain etched on their faces. "She doesn't deserve any of this." Alistair stated brokenly; leaning against the wall, his heart breaking for her.

**xXx**

"And of course she is now blaming herself for their torture!" Duncan snarled, slamming his clenched fists into the desk. Duncan paced the study until Sunshine's arms wrapped around him and he relaxed into her embrace, soothed by her Wild energy.

**"**Cullen and Pooks know what they are doing love, they will help Grace work through this."

He felt inadequate and helpless. Hearing what Grace had been through had been devastating and the murderous rage had not left him. She was his daughter and he above anyone should have protected her, yet in protecting her from one thing he had handed her into the arms of something worse.

He clung to Sunshine as fear curled around his heart, praying he would prove more adequate in protecting the twins.

**xXx**

**_Author Note:_ **_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	31. The Wild

Grace was laying on the most comfortable bed she had ever been in; the blankets warm and soft, feeling delicious against her skin. Sitting up she realised she was naked and had no idea where she was; though she was not afraid, knowing Cullen and Pooks would be close by. The room was small, but well furnished with a fire flickering in the hearth.

Grace wrapped a blanket around herself and sat next to the fire, allowing the more intense heat to sooth her body. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pressing her face to her knees and allowed her tears to fall. Her eyes were burning; lungs feeling as though a ton weight was pressing against them, but she continued until there were no tears left.

When she glanced up Pooks was sitting on the bed watching her a tender look on her face. Pooks slipped from the bed joining her by the fire; Grace grateful for the contact as she was pulled into the warm embrace, relaxing at the feel of fingers running lightly over her bare shoulders. Moments passed before Pooks rose to her feet, selecting a simple but elegant dress of shimmering silver that she helped Grace into.

"Where are we?" Grace asked, too tired to protest.

"It's a little place Cullen and I dreamt up, come."

Grace liked the feeling of her bare feet on the wooden floor and followed Pooks who skipped and twirled just a little way ahead of her. They entered a comfortably furnished drawing room, Cullen was lounging on a sofa beside the fire. Grace flushed slightly as Pooks danced over to him kissing him deeply; running her hands down his naked chest, lingering on his breeches. Cullen chuckled and kissed Pooks playfully before sending her away holding out his hand to Grace, who hesitated chewing her lip nervously.

"Grace." His voice was commanding and she found herself settling into his arms. He ran his hands through her hair; before his fingertips lightly danced down her back, Grace trembling at the contact of skin on skin, as the choice of dress was backless. "Tell me what you want." His voice rumbled. Cullen suppressed the chuckle as Grace's cheeks burned, realising she had misunderstood. "What I meant was, if you could make any change in your life what would it be?" Grace visibly relaxed.

"I want my family safe." She whispered. "I want to stop being the cause of pain to the people I love and care about." Cullen squeezed her gently.

"Grace do you think their lives would have been better without you?"

Grace turned away, gazing intently at the flames. "Yes." She whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes. Cullen sighed.

"Without you most of them would be dead." He waited a moment to let that settle in. "Anora would have finished her poisoning of Calin and with his death Alistair would have been made King. His rule would have been brief, dying in agony from the same poison Anora was giving Calin. Zevran would have had his throat slit in a back alley by Taliesin." His chocolate eyes held her transfixed. "Everyone, but Aedan and I would have been killed at Ostagar and neither of us would have made it to the final battle. Ferelden would have fallen to the Archdemon."

Grace stared at him horrified. "Cullen don't say that, you can't know that!"

"That was the future before Flemeth called you back. Your arrival sent ripples through the Fey, why do you think Sunshine was drawn here. You called us all to you Grace, brought us all together."

"You died because of me." Her voice soft; stubbornly clinging to her being the cause of their troubles.

"You saved me once and were the catalyst for bringing me back. Have you really no idea how grateful I am? How much I care for you, love you." Grace stared at him, her golden eyes wide. His fingers gently caressed her cheek, his breath hot against her lips. "You can't afford self doubt Grace. Trouble is coming, we both know that. You need to be ready to face it and know we will _never _leave your side." Grace lent into the warmth of his body and for an instant their lips met; a heat building in them, but it was not the time or place to give in to that particular unfulfilled desire. Reluctantly they pulled away from each other. "It's time for you to truly understand your Wild."

**xXx**

* * *

Desert land stretched for miles, the sky a shifting collage of purples and greens that Grace found a little disorientating. "Where are we?"

"The Training Grounds. We should have brought you here long before now." Cullen smiled. "But we are here now."

"What are we here to do?"

"You need to take back your power Grace. You cannot truly control your Wild if you are weighed down with guilt and self recrimination. You have to stop taking the responsibility for other people's actions."

"Cullen."

"No!" He interrupted firmly. "You are responsible for your own actions; not the actions of others and if you had managed to remain calm, you would have realised that no-one in that room placed any blame on you." Grace lowered her eyes shuddering slightly. "Grace I can feel how insecure you are, I can even feel it starting to impact on how you view Alistair." Grace looked up sharply. "If you weren't feeling so insecure and unworthy you would not give his relationship with Nathaniel a second thought." Grace realised her mouth was hanging open. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Grace sighed. "Fine, what do I need to do." Cullen smiled and moved behind her; pulling her back against his chest, his hands resting over her solar plexus.

"This is the seat of your personal power." He said softly, his lips almost touching her ear. He took her hands and placed them beneath his, instructing her to close her eyes and breathe deeply. "You are a powerful being Grace, it's time you realised that." Grace gave a soft whimper as she felt a sensation not unlike electricity move from Cullen's hands, through her own flowing through her body. She shuddered against him as his lips caressed her throat, sending a jolt through her body as her Wild flared out seeking to join his. "You can't just react Grace, you need to learn to control it. Take it back into yourself; let it fill all of your body, feel it's power and know it is yours to command." Grace closed her eyes; directing the energy through her body, trembling as the golden coils flowed through every cell. She experienced a moment of panic as the Wild energy within her intensified. Cullen tightened his hold. "Breathe Grace."

Grace took a deep breath to calm herself, but the heat from Cullen's touch was driving her to distraction. Each time she gained command of the power flowing through her he would place a soft kiss to her ear; or throat and her body would arch, her Wild pressing against him causing him to demand she focus.

"Cullen we have been here for ages, I need to get back to Gabriel." Cullen turned her to face him an impish look on his face.

"Time in the Training Grounds is a little different Grace. Barely seconds have passed since we have left, you need not worry for Gabriel, we will be back before he misses you." Grace felt a little unsure so Cullen showed her how to use her Wild to feel her loved ones. Grace was reassured by the contact and to Cullen's relief was able to concentrate more effectively.

It seemed that hours passed before Cullen allowed them a break and the desert land transformed into a grove of trees; Grace settling against him on the grass, enjoying the soft trill of birdsong and the heat of the sun.

"This place is magical." She whispered.

Cullen chuckled and hugged her close to him. "Grace you have to let go of your past; all of it to enable you to move forward, to fully accept your Wild. It's like being born again." Grace turned to him curiously.

"Is that what you had to do, when you became part of the Fey?"

Cullen nodded. "I had to let go of my guilt of betraying my Order...the Templars." He clarified at her confused look. "I loved Anders so much, but I still bore the guilt that I loved a mage. It was part of why I was so reserved. I had to accept my past; but allow myself to be free of its conditioning, be free of the chains I had unconsciously allowed to be wrapped around me. It isn't an easy path and took me decades."

"That long huh." She whispered making Cullen smile.

"We have all the time you need Grace. Here time will not touch you; but only you can free yourself, I can only offer you the opportunity to do so." Grace kissed him on his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nestled against him.

**xXx**

* * *

Pooks stood next to Cullen watching as Grace curled her Wild around herself, taming the energy and making it her own. The desert land had been transformed into a stunning rainforest as she sought to explore the creative side. Pooks leaned over to Cullen.

"She is magnificent."

"She is, but she has yet to let go. I don't know what else to do to help her Pooks."

"Do you think she knows, about Gabriel I mean?"

Cullen frowned. "If she does she is doing an astonishing job of keeping it to herself."

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"No! She adores her son and they will need that bond. If anyone can keep Gabriel on the right path it will be Grace and Alistair."

"Gabriel is so sweet, it's astonishing to think of who he is."

"He is more than he was, a unique merging of Grace and Alistair." Pooks smiled to herself and moved towards Grace, surprising her as she wound her arms around her waist, her lips pressing against her bare shoulder making Grace sigh.

"Grace it is time to face your past." Pooks felt her shudder and soothed her gently. The rainforest changed and Grace found herself in what appeared to a cave with a huge mirror in the centre. Pooks led her forward smiling at Grace's curiosity and apprehension. "The mirror is to help you focus if you need it." Grace gripped her hand as Pooks started to move away.

"You're leaving!" Grace couldn't help the tone of panic.

"I won't be far.

"With a deep sigh Grace let go and slowly stepped up to the gleaming surface. She was startled when her reflection moved and stepped out of the mirror. Grace watched her shadow self with a certain amount of trepidation, she recognised this suddenly as a place she had visited in meditation. Grace settled herself on the floor taking her shadow self's hands and began to slow her breathing.

Grace was faced by her views of herself, spared nothing in her quest to free herself. Unwanted child, unloved, abused. She faced the man she thought to be her father and was surprised when she told him everything she had always wanted to say. She didn't scream or yell, she maintained her calm and conveyed her need to understand. The process was long and painful, but Grace found herself coming to a place of understanding, that allowed her to begin to forgive him. She slept then; curled between Cullen and Pooks, exhausted and feeling out of balance, as the anger and hate she had carried with her began to dissolve.

**xXx**

* * *

Anders and Karl had set about creating the new Joining potion, more from the viewpoint of doing something, anything until Grace returned. It took less than an hour as they had the necessary ingredients.

Duncan had spoken to Michael, Garrett and Loghain and after a brief discussion it was decided that Jowan would face the Joining. Duncan gathered his Wardens, forcing himself to focus despite his mind aching to know what was happening with Grace. Everyone was tense not sure of they wanted the mage to survive or not. Duncan stood before Jowan Chalice in hand.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and one day we shall join you."

Jowan took the Chalice and drank, grimacing at the bitter taste. The Wardens watched as Jowan closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he crumpled to the floor unconscious. Duncan couldn't help but be impressed.

Jowan awoke moments later, a little surprised to find he had survived and eyed Duncan warily as he knelt down in front of him astonished by how quickly the mage had recovered. "You survived the Joining Jowan, but you have yet to prove yourself. Put one foot wrong and I will not hesitate to put my sword through your heart."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace felt as though she had been facing her past forever and although each step forward gave her clarity, she found that she was almost frightened to let go. She had no idea who she would be without her anger; it gave her strength and she feared it's loss.

She was laying in a meadow with Pooks who was lazily running her fingers across Grace's stomach. Grace watched her with amusement. "Grace have you heard of the Divine Femininity?"

Grace shifted so she was leaning on both elbows glancing at Pooks. "You're talking about the different Archetypes that make up a woman." She smiled at Pooks who was looking a little startled. "You didn't think I would know did you." She sat up wrapping her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knee. "When I left home I met a few people who opened my eyes." She smiled to herself at the memories that tugged at her. "Chris was really into the divine femininity. Told me I needed to get in touch with my priestess and my warrioress. Magic and courage." She chuckled. "I guess I got in touch with those parts."

"And the rest; didn't she tell you, you needed to be in touch with all of them."

Grace gave a deep sigh. "Yes. But I didn't want to look deeply at myself and I sure as hell didn't want to accept myself." She glanced at Pooks. "Why?"

"Because to accept your Wild, to harness it's power you need to accept all parts of yourself."

"I have no idea how to do that Pooks." Grace rolled her eyes as Pooks leaned over placing light kisses on her shoulder.

"I could help with the lover."

"Pooks I think I have that side to me covered."

"Oh really. The lover is about the sensual; beauty, touch." She murmured trailing her fingers down Graces back. "How can you appreciate any of that when you are held back by guilt and self loathing."

"I don't loath myself, well not anymore."

"Really."

"Pooks!"

"Grace!"

Grace rose to her feet; smiling at the tickle of the grass on her bare feet, the warmth of the sun on her skin. "I feel free when I'm with Alistair, Anders and Zevran." She began to twirl, Pooks grinning as pale pink petals began to spin in the air around her. "I feel beautiful with them." Grace sighed happily, "I feel whole."

Pooks moved behind her thrilled as her body tingled at the softly building Wild energy in Grace. "How do you feel when other people know about the four of you?" Grace faltered, a flush staining her cheeks. Pooks felt the dip in energy and placed her hands on Grace's hips. "You need to feel that freedom, beauty and wholeness in every moment, not just in the moments you are together." Grace turned to her, conflict clear in her eyes. "You are a beautiful, desirable woman Grace. Why should you not have as many partners as you wish?" She gazed at Pooks and to her surprise laughed.

"I'm not part of the Fey Pooks. Having multiple partners does not sit easily with me."

"Well the more you have the easier it will be." Pooks declared, grinning as Grace's cheeks turned scarlet.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace settled herself on the desert floor and gazed up at the night sky. The black ink of night sparkling with the diamond like light of thousands of stars in constellations she had never seen before. Grace slowed her breathing, feeling the need to meditate and centre herself. She had worked through so much she didn't feel like herself anymore and she needed a moment to reconnect with herself.

The desert fell away and Grace drifted amongst the stars, gazing at the beauty of planets and moons that wove into a beautiful tapestry that flowed around her. Grace called on her Wild and felt the golden light move through her, cherishing the sensation as the power filled her.

In her mind she took her dragon form; flying lazily through asteroid belts, dipping her wings in the burning trail of a comet, flying so close to a sun she felt as though she was dissolved and reformed.

It was hours before Grace finally left her celestial playground, having gained a sense of freedom she had never believed possible.

**xXx**

* * *

When Cullen finally declared they could return to the Keep, Pooks grinned and led Grace to a room with the biggest selection of clothes she had ever seen. To Grace's surprise she was no longer repulsed by the colour red on herself and went straight to an outfit consisting of crimson trousers, and a slightly deeper red bodice that laced at the front, with crimson silk that settled just off her shoulders. She chose crimson boots that reached her knees, made from dragon hide.

Pooks was thrilled finding the outfit very sexy. She led Grace to a mirror who laughed stunned to see a woman staring back at her so at odds with the woman who she had been. The reflection showed her new found confidence, her appreciation of her sexuality and her acceptance of her Wild. She watched as colours shifted constantly through her hair; to others it would perhaps seem like the reflection of light, but she was aware it was the Wild that flowed through her, accepted and present for all to see. Pooks braided her hair, the interwoven strands running in a thick braid across her head like a headband, keeping her hair neatly bound, fastening it with a scarlet flower that seemed to accentuate her hair rather than be lost in it.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace had Pooks and Cullen open the portal in the nursery, startling poor Merrin and making Alice and Aurora giggle and clap. Grace hugged her friend, kissed the two little girls and lifted Gabriel from the crib, smiling as his eyes opened pulling the face that told her he was hungry. Grace settled in the chair, Pooks and Cullen lingering only moments before they took their leave to tell Alistair of her return.

Alistair, Anders and Zevran practically vaulted the stairs to the bedroom, Alistair quietly opening the door to the nursery so as not to disturb them. He stopped in the doorway gazing at his wife. He had never seen her looking so peaceful, completely absorbed by their son. Eventually Grace glanced up and chuckled to see Alistair gazing at them with such adoration.

"You can come in you know." She said softly. He moved towards them, leaning down and kissing her before placing a kiss on Gabriel's cheek. Aurora moved over and hugged her father's leg, smiling as he pulled her into his arms hugging and kissing her before sitting down with Aurora on one knee and Alice on the other and read them a story until Gabriel was fed. They helped Merrin get the children ready before she took them out to the garden to give them some time together.

Grace followed Alistair into their room; startled when he turned, closing the door and pulling her into a deep kiss that left her weak at the knees. "Mmm, I've missed that. Alistair I want to have a naming ceremony for Gabriel."

"You can have anything you want my darling."

Grace grinned. "Well right now I would like to make love with my husband." She turned startled at a dejected sigh.

"Guess we should get going then." Anders muttered, giving her a sly look.

Grace giggled. "You're going no where, either of you." She stated firmly, winking at Zevran. Seconds later she found herself wrapped in the arms of the three men she loved.

"You feel different." Alistair murmured pulling back and really noticing her outfit. "You look different." Grace pulled back from them and twirled.

"Do you approve?" She laughed as all three nodded eagerly. Grinning she took Alistairs hand and led him to the bed, giving Anders and Zevran that look that told them she wanted them too.

"Grace isn't this too soon?" Zevran murmured a little apprehensively.

"Zev I have just spent God knows how long in Cullen and Pook's land away from you all, we don't have to do anything, but I want you near me." Her husband and lovers looked at her startled. "Time is apparently very different in the Training Grounds."

"Training Grounds?" All three men asked.

Grace grinned; flexing out her Wild, running it slowly across them, smiling at their soft moans. "Training my Wild."

Alistair caught her lips in a searing kiss, his hands gently caressing her stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Alistair it feels like an eternity since we made love, I'm very sure."

"Then your wish; my lady, is my command."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace entered the Great Hall some time later flanked by Alistair, Anders and Zevran. Michael and Garrett were on their feet as soon as she entered, Grace startled as she found herself in tight hugs from the two men. "It wasn't your fault." Michael stated firmly. Grace gently kissed his cheek, lingering in his arms for a moment.

Loghain approached when Michael and Garrett moved back, looking at her awkwardly. "We haven't had the best history Grace." He cleared his throat. "But what happened... it wasn't your fault." Grace saw the guilt settle heavily on his features and surprised him as she reached up and placed a light kiss on his cheek as she squeezed his hand.

"How about another fresh start between us." She said softly. Loghain raised an eyebrow and nodded shaking her hand, startling everyone as he burst out laughing as their hands crackled with the slight discharge of electricity. Gavarth chuckled and wound his arm around Sigrun, softly telling her the significance.

Finally Grace found herself firmly hugged by her father. "Grace."

"I'm good; had my meltdown, ready to get back to business."

Duncan eyed her warily, but relaxed at the twinkle in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "Jowan survived." Grace glanced around the hall. "He is in his room, a little reluctant to come out as it happens." Grace nodded and gripping Anders hand, had him take her to Jowan's room.

**xXx**

* * *

"Jowan I'm not saying you have to like me, but you have to let go of this hate you have of me. I don't even know you and you don't know me." Grace held out her hand and Jowan hesitantly took it.

**"**I'm sorry." He whispered unable to meet her gaze. "I was so angry and in so much pain. I couldn't see past my own misery. I can't ever make it right."

**"**I don't believe that Jowan. I think you made some bad choices, but you don't have to stay locked in the past. You can change. We will help if you will let us."

Jowan glanced from Grace to Anders, the anguish clear in his voice. "Why would you want to!"

**"**Because I know what it's like to despise myself and it isn't a nice place to be." Jowan stared at her, blinking back his tears. Grace smiled allowing golden tendrils of her magic to softly trickle over his hand and up his arm. Jowan stared in astonishment as the scar tissue began to heal. It was a slow process, but she persisted until the last of the scar tissue was completely healed. "Lets make this a new beginning Jowan."

Jowan stared from Grace to his hand, flexing the fingers without difficulty. Staring in the mirror, his fingers drifting over the now soft skin of his face. He trembled; tears slipping down his cheeks, burying his face into Anders robe as he held him. Grace quietly left the room praying she had done the right thing.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Ah Grace just can't help herself can she. Hope you enjoyed the read. Reviews are always appreciated._


	32. Welcome To The Family Gabriel

Sigrun jammed her dagger into the gut of a Darkspawn and span on her heel; plunging her second dagger into the eye of a Genlock, whose sword was aiming towards Oghren. The berserker took out three Hurlocks with a single swing of his axe, Sigrun leaping nimbly out of the path of his weapon.

"Grace is going to be very unhappy if we are late." Sigrun muttered, head butting a Genlock in the groin and slitting its throat as it hit the floor.

"We've still got a few hours before the naming ceremony." Rajack muttered, jabbing his dagger into the foot of an oncoming ogre, it's head taken from it's shoulders by Aedan and Lara in a neat scissor action.

"Yes; but we have to get back and changed and no offence guys, but I'm not wanting to anger that particular mage today." Aedan gasped as he leapt out of the way of a sword.

"I think perhaps it is the temper of your bard you are more concerned about, no?" Zevran purred, leaping over the shoulders of a Hurlock and plunging his daggers into its back.

Aedan chuckled, ducking the axe of a Hurlock and plunging his sword into its chest. "Perhaps you are right my friend."

"Everybody down!" Nathaniel yelled, as he and Karl sent a combination of arrows and ice just beyond them into the ranks of Darkspawn spilling from another tunnel. They battled in silence for a further ten minutes finally killing the last of the foul creatures.

They had found the cavern yesterday on a tip off from the farmers on the outlying farms. They had spent the day mapping the tunnels until they had discovered a brood mother and her spawn. The brood mother had been killed relatively quickly, but the sacks filling the cave had birthed her monstrous brood only moments later, the Wardens finding themselves battling not only those Darkspawn who had been protecting her, but now her children.

Doing a last sweep of the tunnels to ensure everything was dead, Aedan signalled to Karl who lit the cavern ablaze to destroy the Darkspawn carcasses. Exhausted; battered, bruised and covered in gore they made their way back to the Keep.

Grace watched their approach from the battlements with Leliana, who was anxiously waiting for Aedan. "I'd say they found themselves a little trouble." Grace murmured sending out soothing healing energy as they entered the gates of the Keep.

**xXx**

* * *

They had gathered in a sheltered cove; the air cold, but fresh, the sea providing a spectacular backdrop to the ceremony. Grace had all in attendance stand in a circle with herself and Alistair who was holding Gabriel in the centre, at a small alter. Grace had blessed and protected the area in preparation.

**"**Thank you for all coming to welcome this new life into our family. Those who have accepted the role of Guardian please join us within the circle." Smiling broadly Anders; Zevran, Aedan and Oghren stepped forward. "For those of you not named as Guardian, know both Alistair and I hold you in our hearts as family and hope you will do the same for our child. To bestow a name is to bestow power. We are here to welcome this child into our hearts and lives and give him his own name. To help to guide him, teach him and learn from him." Grace turned to the Guardians, smiling lovingly. "You have accepted the role of Guardian for the love of this child. Do you understand the responsibility you have accepted?"

Anders cleared his throat. "It is to love and nurture."

**"**To guide and counsel." Zevran stated solemnly.

**"**To protect and teach him how to protect himself." Oghren stated gruffly, trying to cover up the emotion in his voice.

**"**To be there when called upon." Aedan stated proudly, Leliana gazing at him adoringly.

Grace took the blessing oil from the table, tracing a symbol of protection and power Sunshine had shown her on Gabriel's forehead. She smiled at Alistair and together they recited their blessing.

**"**May the strength of the wind and the light of the sun,**  
**The softness of the rain and the mystery of the moon reach you and fill you.**  
**May beauty delight you and happiness uplift you,**  
**May wonder fulfil you and love surround you.**  
**May your step be steady and your arm be strong,**  
**May your heart be peaceful and your word be true.**  
**May you seek to learn, may you learn to live,**  
**May you live to love, and may you love - always."

Grace traced a second symbol of protection and power on Gabriel's chest, smiling as he gurgled happily. "You are known to us as Gabriel Cailan Theirin. Bear your name with honour and accept it's power. May you be blessed on this and every day of your life." Grace took a sip of the wine in the chalice Master Wade had crafted for the ceremony. She raised it and gazed lovingly at her son. "Gabriel Cailan Theirin I honour you."

She took Gabriel into her arms to enable Alistair to take a sip of the wine. "Gabriel Cailan Theirin; my son, I honour you." He passed the chalice to Duncan and took Gabriel back into his arms.

Duncan took a sip and raised the chalice towards his grandson. "I honour you Gabriel Cailan Theirin, child of my line. I swear to love and protect you through all the days of my life." Alistair moved forward and Duncan placed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

Sunshine smiled broadly and took a sip of the wine. "I honour you Gabriel Cailan Theirin and offer you the blessings of the Fey and Sun Clan." She winked at Grace who smiled appreciatively.

They moved around the circle, in the same fashion before returning to the Guardians, who stood before them. Anders, Zevran, Oghren and Aedan spoke in unison. "Welcome Gabriel, to our hearts and to our family. We will watch over you and you will always know love."

Grace allowed her Wild to take form, creating golden strands of energy that bound them all. "We are your family Gabriel, now and always."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__Just a little chapter that I felt compelled to write. _

_The blessing is of celtic origin author unknown, but my thanks go to the author for creating such a beautiful blessing and I hope by putting it in the story it does not infringe on copyright._


	33. Preparations

Duncan sent correspondence to Weisshaupt regarding the imprisonment of the First Warden and his accompanying Wardens. Although he wanted nothing more than to execute them, he knew without official sanction it would only bring them more trouble. Grace was acutely aware that this would likely be exactly what would bring Flemeth down on them, her anxiety demanding action.

Extra guards were posted at the Keep given the threat of The Crows still hung over them. As an extra precaution; Zevran was put in charge of ensuring everyone was aware of the tactics usually employed by the would be assassins.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace sat in the nursery watching Gabriel and Aurora. Merrin glanced at her friend recognising the look of determination. "Merrin would you watch the children for a few moments?" Merrin nodded watching as Grace moved swiftly towards the door, hesitating and glancing back at Gabriel as though she could not bare to be parted from him.

"He will be fine Grace." Phoenix gave a tiny bark of agreement. She nodded and left the room.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace glanced at Wade's recent creation, a beautiful sword created from dragon bone with runes of fire running its length. She picked it up feeling the weight, the runes gleaming in response to her magic. She worried for Gabriel; that The Crows, the Architect and her mother would be coming for him.

"I need every soldier in the Keep armed with rune enhanced weapons, shields and armour. That includes the Wardens."

Master Wade stared at her in astonishment. "That will take some time and I do not have enough materials."

"Make me a list of everything you need and I'll make sure you get it." Wade nodded, his list extensive. They spoke at some length before Grace was happy that Wade knew exactly what she expected.

**xXx**

* * *

"A visitor for the Lady Theirin." Varel announced, a cheeky grin desperately trying to be suppressed on his face. Grace glanced up from her midday meal startled, no one had ever called her that before. Her eyes widened as a dwarf that looked suspiciously like Bodahn Feddic entered the hall, Sandal beside him. She got to her feet grinning as they bowed, curtsying just for the hell of it.

"Lady Theirin my name is Bodahn and this is my son Sandal." He handed her a sealed letter. "A little something from Master Tethras my lady." Grace grinned widely.

"Call me Grace, I don't think anyone has ever called me Lady Theirin."

"Master Tethras was very specific about how to address you."

Grace chuckled. "I bet he was. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"I'd like some pie." Sandal stated eagerly.

"Then pie you shall have." Her eyes sparking at his grinning face. Grace introduced her guests to her father and those Wardens who were finishing their meal; before they were left alone, as the Wardens were given their assigned patrols.

"The farms have been taking blows from stray groups of Darkspawn." Grace informed Bodhan as she hugged Anders and Zevran telling them to be careful. Sandal happily ate his pie as Grace sat next to them trying to figure out the timelines and wondering if the Deep Roads expedition had even happened. She still held the letter unopened, not wanting her attention distracted. "So Bodahn; what brings you here, surely not just a letter?"

"Perhaps you could read it first and then we can talk." Grace nodded.

_My Lady Theirin,_

_This letter is threefold, it includes my thanks, information you may find interesting and a request._

_My thanks first for your suggestion regarding the expedition into uncharted territory. I cannot say more __in writing, but ask the courier for any details you may wish._

_You once asked me about a certain irritation within the house of stone. Helmi; Sturnmek and Farderg are perhaps of interest, however at present there is no great threat._

_Finally to my request. The courier would be grateful for shelter over the winter season. Due to particular gifts his son is sought by someone very powerful. Once again the courier can furnish you with more detail._

_V. _

Grace glanced up. "Does he always write like this, or is he being vague for a purpose?"

"Ah, there has been trouble in Kirkwall. If we were to be stopped; this letter would not give too much away, yes."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Knight Commander Meredith is becoming something of a problem. Got her beady eyes on Sandal, he's a savant of enchantments you see and would have whisked him away to the wretched Gallows had we not left when we did."

"Well you are most welcome to remain here if that is your wish."

"That is most generous of you Lady Theirin...Grace." He amended at her glance.

"So tell me of the expedition." She noticed Bodahn's shiver.

"Such a shame for Master Bartrand, he went mad in the Deep Roads. Tried to kill his brother; but Master Tethras seemed prepared, almost as if waiting for it to happen. Master Hawke and Mistress Aveline have ensured he is housed where he cannot hurt himself, or others. They found a sizeable amount of treasure."

Grace bit her lip. "Do you know what made Bartrand mad?"

"Master Hawke believes it was a lyrium statue they discovered."

"Oh and what did they do with it?"

"I believe it was sold, though to whom I cannot say."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace walked purposefully over to Master Voldrik who was talking to a young dwarf she had never seen before. He smiled shyly before hurrying away clutching parchment. "Who is that Voldrik?"

"My son; Sael, just arrived. My cousin Bodahn brought him."

Grace grinned. "Your cousin is Bodahn Feddic?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"She does now." Bodahn chuckled walking up with Sandal. "Looks like we will be staying for a bit cousin."

Grace gave a wide smile. "Well gentlemen, I have a project that I believe you could help me with."

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan; Aedan and Alistair watched Grace from the window of the study as she stood with Voldrik, Bodahn and Sandal pointing at sections of wall and making various odd gestures.

"What _is _she up to?" Aedan mused.

"Only one way to find out." Duncan muttered leaving the room a determined look on his face. Grace was nowhere in sight when they reached the courtyard; but Master Wade eagerly discussed with the astonished Commander, Grace's specifications for weapons and armour for the Wardens and soldiers, including some specialised pieces. Duncan held his tongue wondering where the materials for such numerous and extravagant pieces were going to come from.

They moved over to Voldrik next who was excitedly discussing with Dworkin, Bodhan and Sael, Grace's requirements for magical defences to be built into the surrounding wall of the Keep. From what they could understand; the operation would require stones inlaid with runes to replace the standard stone, at specific intervals in the wall.

Duncan glanced at Voldrik. "And just how much is this going to cost?"

The dwarf smiled. "Don't worry Commander, you daughter has it all in hand."

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan watched Grace at evening meal. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she was smiling happily. It was almost hard to believe the trauma she had undergone. "So Grace." She looked up flashing him a smile. "I hear we are having a complete refit of the Keeps defences."

Grace paused trying to assess her father. "I thought it might be appropriate given The Crows and The Architect, not to mention my mother."

"I agree in principle, I'm just wondering how we are going to pay for it."

Grace grinned. "That's all sorted." She returned to her meal, unaware of the Wardens grinning at their frustrated Commander.

"Care to enlighten us?" Duncan persisted.

Grace swallowed a mouthful. "Don't you ever read your paperwork! Okay well we have an over abundance of wheat this year and Brandel's Reach had a distinct lack, but they have just discovered a wealth of silverite ore. I have arranged for a swap of sorts, I did write to you and Mistress Woolsey." Duncan flushed vaguely remembering the letter, but it being forgotten in his focus to find The Architect.

"Grace, Brandel's Reach had a known high raider population, what's to say the wheat would even get to where it is needed and the silverite would reach us?"

Duncan looked up as Zevran began to chuckle. "I would not imagine there would be too much trouble in that respect." Grace grinned shaking her head.

"Oh."

"It was the leader of the Raiders with whom Grace made the deal." The table became silent.

Grace sighed impatiently. "They are only raiders because they have been struggling. I have suggested if this works out that we could be beneficial to each other trade wise. They would prove to be excellent protection for our shipments, which if I am not mistaken the last two ships docked in port with considerably less than they should have."

"You are bargaining with thieves!" Varel gasped.

"I prefer to think of it as giving them an opportunity to change their lives, benefiting us in the process. Besides a presence on Brandel's Reach would provide us with a tactical advantage. Feniar is actually a decent guy when you get passed the bizarre clothing, foul language and unashamed leering."

"He sounds positively delightful." Duncan ground out.

"If it doesn't work out yell at me then." Grace muttered her mood darkening with the less than enthusiastic response, to what she had considered was pure inspiration.

"That explains the silverite; but what of the runes, they have a stockroom of those?"

Grace took a deep breath to stop herself from snapping at her father. Sometimes the man could be so irritating. "Sandal is going to do the runework for Wade's weapons and armour and work with Voldrik on the wall defences in return for food and lodging for himself and his father for the winter season. We should be getting a shipment of the raw rune materials for Sandal in the next few days from the contact I made in Denerim. Master Willar's daughter was having problems with a persistent suitor, Zev and I discouraged any further advances and he was very grateful. If we are happy with the quality of the merchandise he will give us a further twenty percent off on any future purchases." She gave her father a stern look. "Information regarding the rune material was also in the letter."

Duncan was simply staring at his daughter rather impressed. "I have to ask, how did you find out about the silverite ore?"

"There's only so much to do in Denerim and I was there for weeks! It's amazing what you hear wandering around the market."

**xXx**

* * *

The following day Grace was speaking once more to Master Wade when she gave a cry of delight as a wagon holding the rune supplies pulled into the Keep, Hunter jumping down and shaking himself. She ran the length of the courtyard falling to her knees and pulling the equally happy mabari into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Hunter I'm so glad you're okay." Hunter snuffled her hair realising there was something different about her. She leaned back and chuckled. "Come and meet Gabriel." Hunter followed her curiously looking at the baby in Alistair's arms, Phoenix sitting at his feet protectively. Hunter moved over sniffing the baby, wagging his tail when a tiny hand pressed against his nose. Hunter continued to sniff and decided the baby was definitely his Grace's and gave Phoenix an approving bark.

Hunter glanced to the door as Shadow walked in, looking every inch the graceful mabari she was. Hunter however bounded up to her jumping around her like a puppy, making Grace giggle. Hunter nuzzled his mate, he was definitely glad to be home.

**xXx**

* * *

Various trunks were placed in the hall and Grace gave a grin of delight. Fergus had sent their belongings as requested, but the items in one particular trunk were special. Leliana flitted into the room in that way she had that always made Grace think of butterflies. She chuckled realising the redhead had seen the shimmer of fine material, as she had opened the trunk and knowing her curiosity would be piqued.

"Lel, could you help me." Grace said; nearly knocked over as Leliana practically vaulted over to her, making Sigrun and Sunshine chuckle, who were seated at the table taking a break.

Leliana a gazed at the beautiful red and gold shoes thinking it was most unlike her friend to go for such extravagance. "Grace they are beautiful."

"Try them on." Grace responded innocently, grinning as Leliana practically pounced on them.

Leliana glanced up giving an excited grin before shrugging off her shoes and placing on the red and gold set that glittered as she moved. She danced around the hall delighting in how they seemed made for her. "Grace they are perfect. I didn't think you liked this kind of style."

Grace chuckled. "Good job they are for you."

Leliana stopped in mid twirl staring at her friend. "For me?" She purred.

Grace grinned. "Absolutely."

"Thank you!" Leliana clasped her hands delightedly, hugged her friend before continuing to swirl around the room. "I'll have to find something equally wonderful to go with them." She declared.

"Perhaps this?" Leliana squealed at the flash of gold and red material. She stared at the dress that looked suspiciously like an Orlesian style wedding dress, gazing in awe at the sheer magnificence of the tailoring of the beautiful piece.

"Grace!" She gasped her fingertips caressing the soft material.

"I was thinking if you didn't have a wedding dress yet, maybe you would like this." Grace chewed her lip nervously.

"It's perfect." Leliana breathed. "Who was the seamstress?"

"Mistress Belina Marseloniz. She was astonishingly eccentric and such fun."

Leliana's jaw dropped. "This is one of Mistress Marseloniz's!"

Grace raised an eyebrow at the reverence in her friends voice. "Yes."

"But Grace." Leliana stared at the dress in her hands. "These must have cost a fortune!"

Grace grinned. "We came to an arrangement."

"What sort of arrangement?"

"She had a particular health problem that I helped with. We came up with the design of the dress and shoes from what you described to me in the carriage." Grace frowned slightly. "I hope we got it right."

"You had it specifically made!"

Grace nodded. "It's unique. The shoes too. And you thought I wasn't listening to you and Ophelia when we went shoe shopping."

Grace gasped the breath taken from her as Leliana hurtled into her, hugging her tightly squealing in delight. "You're the best friend ever!" The happy bard exclaimed.

"Lel, can't breathe." Grace gasped; taking a large gulp of air when she was released, Sunshine and Sigrun eagerly moving over to see what the fuss was about.

**xXx**

* * *

The Keep became a chaos of activity, with sections of the wall removed and replaced with the rune enchanted stones. Master Wade repeatedly demanding sizes of the soldiers and Wardens; each person being given the opportunity at Grace's instance, to decide their offensive and defensive requirements.

Various shipments left and entered the Keep daily. Duncan, Varel and Mistress Woolsey realising that Grace had been busier than she had stated; but everything was meticulously recorded and despite their concerns about some of the people she was apparently doing business with, they couldn't deny the effects. Shipments reached port without harassment, raids on the farms stopped and the materials they received were of very high quality.

**xXx**

* * *

Training also intensified, Grace enjoying the opportunity to train against so many different styles. Lara moved into the training ground eyeing Grace uncertainly. "Magic or blades?" The warrior asked.

Grace grinned. "What would you like to practice against?"

Lara regarded her seriously. "Can you do both at the same time?"

Grace grinned in delight. "Lara you are my kind of warrior."

The Wardens had soon gathered watching the two women sparring. Grace was fast, her blades weaving a shimmer of silver in the air. Lara, despite the bulk of her longsword sword was also fast and left Grace barely any time to penetrate her defences. She slipped in a fire ball; Lara diving to the ground, rolling and regaining her footing in seconds. Grace stepped it up a notch, sending out forked lightning that seared the ground around her. Lara leapt back just missing the flickering strands of light.

"Come on Grace." Lara panted. "Is that the best magic you can do?"

Grace's eyes flashed with mischief. Lara cried out in shock as the ground beneath her rumbled and roots burst out gripping her feet. She struggled unsuccessfully and had to duck to avoid Grace's blades. Lara hacked at the roots managing to get free, but in taking another step the roots burst out again trapping her. She glanced startled to Grace, having to bring up her sword to block another deadly blow. Suddenly the roots retreated and Lara leapt back making distance between them. Lara suddenly charged at her, letting out a wild battle cry. Grace waited until the last minute and then shimmered; appearing behind her and slamming her foot into her back, sending Lara sprawling to the floor, her sword skittering across the ground. Lara flipped onto her back finding Grace's dagger pointing towards her throat.

"How the hell did you do that?" Lara gasped.

"Magic." Grace chuckled helping her to her feet. "Never tried it before; kind of lucky it worked, or you would have skewed me."

"I'd like to train with you again if I may Grace."

"Absolutely."

"Bet you can't match three." Gavarth teased.

Grace resheathed her daggers and picked up her staff twirling it expertly. "Bring it on."

Gavarth chuckled and moved towards her. "Come on Karl, Gawain." He yelled. The mage looked faintly distressed; but joined him, ignoring Anders friendly mocking, followed by an equally uncertain rogue. Gavarth was brutal, giving her no ground knowing this was how Grace prefered to train. Gawain used Gavarth as a distraction, but time and again Grace seemed one step ahead, managing to deflect his blows. Karl's spells were a little half hearted at first until Grace landed him on his back with a well timed blast. Karl got back to his feet manifesting flames and hurtling them at Grace followed by his own energy blast. Grace dodged the flames, but took a direct blow to the stomach with the energy blot that sent her slamming into the wall.

Karl looked horrified, Gavarth turned to him grinning. "Wow kid that was impressive." Grace managed to get back to her feet clutching her stomach.

"Grace I'm so sorry." Karl gasped finding himself dodging fire, ice and a rock barrage. He dived to the ground putting a shield around himself; only looking up when he heard laughter.

"Come on Karl." Grace grinned holding out her hand. He lowered the shield watching her suspiciously. "It was a good shot."

"You okay?"

"Nothing a little attention from my favourite mage won't cure." She said with a cheeky grin in Anders direction.

"Hey Grace, if you've finished messing about we could use you to test the wall." Anders gently healed the bruising on her back and abdomen before she marched over to Voldrik. "Take your best shot." Duncan wandered over followed by everyone else. Grace took a deep breath and sent a short energy burst that was absorbed into the wall, flickering faintly enhancing the walls defences.

"Impressive." Duncan murmured.

"I got the idea from Oghren's axe, a way of using the magic against its wielder."

"Come on Grace." Voldrik hissed impatiently. "The Darkspawn aren't a bunch of amateurs!"

Grace took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She held her hands hip width apart and began to weave her magic together into a pulsating ball of light, that changed colour every few seconds. Anders and Karl were startled by the energy going into the ball.

"Maker, Grace you could destroy the Keep with something that powerful." Karl muttered, eyeing the wall with apprehension.

"Lets hope not." Grace stated firing the ball of swirling magic at the wall. They watched in wonder as the magic made contact, rippling out across the stone surface as though she had thrown a pebble into a pond. They watched the ripple travel the entire length of the wall, circling back towards the original point of impact. The stones groaned and crackled with the force of the magic, but held. Everyone allowed themselves to breathe.

"Voldrik that was awesome." Grace laughed in delight hugging him.

"Told you I could deliver." He said proudly. "Now, what about that ale." Grace pointed to a wagon that had arrived just that morning.

"Sixteen casks, as requested."

Duncan groaned, knowing that a night of very drunk dwarfs lay ahead of them. He was going to have to keep a tighter rein on the business deals of his daughter.

**xXx**

* * *

Jowan sat in the library, wishing he had brought some of the books Avernus had stashed away. He was restless and felt lost and alone. He was either ignored, or people were uncomfortable around him. Infact the only person who seemed to find his presence tolerable was Grace and the possessed corpse that sat at the other side of the room.

**"**You aren't uncomfortable around me." Jowan said at last needing the silence to be broken.

**"**Should I be?"

**"**Most people are."

**"**Ah, I understand, most people are uncomfortable around me."

Jowan sighed. "I've made so many mistakes."

**"**To my knowledge you are being given a chance to make amends."**  
****  
****"**You have no idea what it's like to be hunted; beaten, imprisoned just for being who you are."

**"**I may not have direct experience, but I have discussed this topic at length with Grace, it is something she too is passionate about. She and Anders have spoken to the Commander about recruiting directly from the circle. Although Grace wants freedom for mages on a larger scale."

Jowan gazed at him. "Mages will never be free."

**"**Not if that is the attitude of mages. Perhaps you should speak to Grace about this."

**"**Something truly catastrophic would have to happen for mages to be free."

Justice glanced at the mage regarding him curiously. "Perhaps."**  
**

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Hope you enjoyed reading, reviews always appreciated. _


	34. Two Weddings & An Ogre

Grace sat in the garden smiling at Aurora who was sitting on the grass a bunch of flowers in her hands. Ten months old and she had the hearts of everyone at the Keep. Not even the grumpiest guard was immune to her smile. Alice was running around the garden chasing butterflies; Merrin sitting on a blanket, her watchful eyes moving between them. Despite it being autumn Sunshine had worked her own special kind of magic to extend summer a little longer in the garden. Merrin noticed Alistair approaching with Gabriel and with a smile she pulled Alice into her arms to get some lunch. Aurora toddled over to Grace; who pulled the giggling girl into her arms, hugging and kissing her as they twirled around, Aurora patting flowers in her hair.

"Mama." Aurora said proudly. Grace sank onto the grass holding Aurora close, hugging her tight so she wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much baby girl." She murmured. Aurora contented herself by catching strands of hair and curling them around her fingers. She sighed breathing in Grace's scent of wild flowers and hugged her neck.

Grace was unaware that Duncan and Sunshine had been watching them. Sunshine smiled and hugged Duncan pulling him away not wishing to intrude, as Alistair crossed the grass to join his wife and daughter. Grace glanced at Alistair, a look of utter joy tinged with a subtle sadness. He understood. Since coming back from the Training Grounds Grace had been astonishingly open with him and had confided that she wished Aurora was truly hers, along with her fears that once Aurora realised she was not her birth mother the bond between them would change. Alistair leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You will always be her mother." Grace smiled as Aurora dropped more flowers in her lap, before sprinkling some over her brother.

"I wish it could always be like this." Grace murmured, leaning against Alistair. _The future isn't here yet, just enjoy this. No expectations; no limitations, just enjoy._

**xXx**

* * *

Grace, Sunshine and Sigrun were helping Leliana get ready for her wedding. Pooks had been thrown out of the room for suggesting one to many times that they should have a naked ceremony. They could still hear her laughter as she skipped down the corridor.

Leliana gazed at her reflection, the wedding dress Grace had given her fitting her perfectly. "Maker this is really happening."

Grace hugged her. "You look stunning, Aedan is a lucky man. Today will be perfect, I promise."

Leliana chuckled. "It seems so strange given our beginnings."

"Love is strange." Grace said softly, beginning to braid Leliana's hair in the complicated style she had been practising all week, weaving the tiny white Andraste's Grace through each strand.

"I count myself lucky to have found one man to share my life with." She gave Grace a cheeky grin. "Though some of us are thrice blessed." Grace elbowed her gently giving her an equally cheeky smile.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace held Aurora in her arms who was giggling and clapping her hands; while Alistair cradled Gabriel, as Leliana joined Aedan at the altar. The Keep had been decorated with garlands of Andraste's Grace, their petals creating an aisle for the delighted bride.

Leliana gazed at Aedan still struggling to believe they were actually getting married. As he took her hand she melted against him; all the pain and fear of the past fading, obliterated by the man at her side, declaring his love for her.

She looked up startled as rain drops bounced off her dress. The guests shifted and then gasped. The rain stopped two feet above them, hitting off a barrier that made rainbow ripples spread across its surface. The rain fell to the ground far from their gathering, in a multitude of colours. Aurora clapped her hands happily and Leliana glanced to Grace who was wearing a very self satisfied expression. Leliana smiled radiantly and turned back to Aedan, continuing their vows.

**xXx**

* * *

As everyone mingled after the ceremony Grace felt the tingle of Darkspawn. She handed a yawning Aurora to Anders and Zevran, made a general excuse and walked quickly to the gate. It was too far off for the Wardens to sense the taint and in truth it didn't seem that there were a lot. She advised the Keep guards to be vigilant. Telling herself she would just do a quick scout Grace turned into a hawk and flew swiftly towards the approaching menace.

On the first fly over Grace could only see one Ogre. It seemed to be wandering around without purpose. Grace landed near transforming quickly and moved closer. The ogre was clutching its head and moaning. Grace carefully wrapped herself in a shield and crept just a little closer. She was stunned to hear the creature mumbling to itself.

"Lost. Lost. Lost." Repeating the same word over and over. Grace was unnerved by her feeling of compassion for the creature that was clearly in distress. _It's an ogre Grace. Snap out of it_. It turned seeing her and leapt back startled. In that moment Grace wasn't sure which one of them was more frightened. It cocked its head looking at her and shuffled forward, holding out a hand. "Lost." It stopped just in front of her, its eyes pleading.

"Who are you?" It regarded her for a moment as though thinking over her question.

"Architect; freedom, lies!" The last word was said with such anguish Grace found herself moving forward and placing her hand on the ogres arm. The gesture seemed to sooth him and Grace started to wonder if she had hit her head, or fallen asleep. She glanced at the creature and gave a heavy sigh.

"Did the Architect offer you freedom from the song?" The ogre nodded.

"Pain!" She realised the ogre was reaching out to touch her hair. He was trembling as much as she was. The ogre sat down suddenly. "No music. Lost. Lost. Lost." The creature began rocking and Grace found herself kneeling beside it; gently stroking its hand, trying not to think about the tainted flesh and the smell.

She felt the edges of her own song; now kept firmly within herself and sent it out, gently washing over the creature. His huge eyes widened, looking at her in relief. The ogre closed his eyes, swaying slightly as the music wound around him. Grace felt a deep ache as she pulled the dagger from its sheath at her thigh. She waited until the ogre was completely lost within the music and drew the blade across its throat. It never made a sound. She quickly burnt it feeling sickened at the pain the Architect was causing to his own kind. It reminded her of Avernus and made her anger stir.

She backed off and realised much too late that her clothes were now stained with blood and smelled of smoke. Hissing in annoyance she transformed and flew back to the Keep, relieved that she had left her window open. She quickly bathed and put on another dress deciding she would just say she had been clumsy and had spilled her drink. Grace rejoined the party relieved when no one asked her where she had been, or why she had changed.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace felt the music roll through her body easing the tension of her experience with the ogre. Duncan was cuddling Gabriel in his strong arms, Aurora sitting on his knee as he told her stories.

Grace rose to her feet slowly beginning to sway her hips. Alistair watched her enchanted by her movements. Grace closed her eyes allowing the music to guide her. She slipped out of her shoes her feet bare against the grass. Her arms moved above her head as she continued the sensual swaying.

Gentle hands moved to her hips and she was pulled back against a firm chest. Grace grinned knowing Zevran's touch and allowing him to guide them. His soft breath caressed her neck as her hips gently pressed back against him, causing a friction that delighted him given his sharp intake of breath. Grace chuckled, giving her own sharp intake as another body joined them. She kept her eyes closed, knowing Anders scent, thrilled as he pressed against her. She relaxed into their arms thinking at one time she would have been embarrassed by such a public display. She opened her eyes as both of them moved away; Alistair pulling her against him, softly nibbling her ear. Grace caught his mouth with her own; flicking her tongue wickedly, teasing his lips. Alistair caressed her tongue with his own, sending desire shooting to every part of her body, eliciting a soft moan of displeasure when he pulled back slightly.

"Tonight you're mine and only mine." Alistair growled into her ear, pulling her tight to his body making Grace tremble with need.

**xXx**

* * *

As she snuggled up to Alistair and was just on the point of sleep Grace heard him asking her something in a soft tone.

"Umm." She mumbled sleepily into the pillow. She could feel his breath tickle her ear.

"Where did you go during the reception?" Grace froze and forced herself to relax.

"Spilt something on my dress." She mumbled.

"Grace." She was aware of an unusual tone to Alistair's voice and took a quick peek at his very stern face. "If you're going to wander off killing things and don't want to be found out, might I suggest you destroy the evidence." She groaned realising she had left the dress wrapped up to deal with later.

"It was one ogre." She muttered crossly. "I didn't want it ruining the wedding." Alistair regarded her in silence and she noticed with some concern that his face was becoming redder by the second.

"Just an ogre." He ground out through clenched teeth. Grace gave a deep sigh and sat up, pulling the sheet around herself and regarding her husband a little guiltily.

"Are you going to yell at me because I killed an ogre, or because I did it alone? Because it's not my first ogre you know." She tried to disarm him with her most charming smile, he did not look impressed.

"I think a bit of both, but mostly the alone part."

"Okay, well can I at least tell you what happened before the yelling starts?" Alistair sighed and nodded. "Well I've been practising so I can feel the Darkspawn from quite a distance now. I sensed a little bit of taint and so told the soldiers to be on their guard and did a little scouting." He raised an eyebrow. "In hawk form. Alistair it was actually quite sad, it was stumbling around saying it was lost and it was in pain."

"Ogres are talking now." He spluttered. Grace smiled to herself, maybe she could focus his concentration on the ogre rather than her.

"Well this one did. It was a bit limited in its words, but the Architect is messing around with them. It reminded me of Avernus and his experimentation." She glanced up then and felt a sense of relief as his face softened and his anger began to drain. "I..." Grace thought that maybe this was the wrong time to inform Alistair that she had music as part of her make up. "I distracted it with my magic." _Not too far from the truth_. "And put it out of its misery." Alistair moved closer to her, kneeling and cupping her face in his hands. Grace became very aware of how naked her husband was and she was relieved when he smiled realising her distraction.

"Focus Grace."

"I am." She murmured, her voice edged with desire.

"On my face." He suggested helpfully. With a sigh she raised her eyes. "Grace I love you and if you don't know that by now I don't know how else to show you, but if you keep doing these things you are going to send me to an early grave." Grace opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips silencing her. "I need you, Gabe and Aurora need you. If anything happened to you the entire Keep would be a wreck. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you have got to stop this reckless behaviour."

"I just didn't want Lel and Aedan's wedding spoiled."

"I understand that love, but why not get a few of us to go with you?" Grace slumped back with a sigh.

"I guess I wanted to prove I could be useful." She turned from Alistair wrapping her arms around her knees, not seeing his startled look. His warm, comforting arms pulled her close to him and she surrendered to his embrace.

"Where is this coming from?"Grace let out a long breath before gazing at her husband. "Sometimes it's nice not to be the one having to be rescued."

"Grace do you know how many of us _you _have saved? How many of us _you _have brought back from the brink of death."

She glanced up, a shy smile on her face. "I guess."

"No guessing about it. You do know I'm the envy of most of the men here don't you and several of the women!" She smiled. _Now who's trying to lighten the mood_.

"I'm sorry, truly. I'm really not sure how to get over this particular hang up, but I will try."

"Just think of Gabriel."

"Alistair, I'd give my life in a heartbeat to save our son. I'd do the same for Aurora, for you." Alistair gave in knowing he would do the same. He pulled her close; gently kissing her throat and slowly moving to her ear, his fingers caressing her stomach.

"Not tonight." He murmured. "Or tomorrow, or for a very long time I hope."

Grace giggled as his stubble tickled her cheek. "You think we can go any length of time without danger, it is kind of our job."

Alistair sighed. "Maybe not, but give me just the next hour to believe it's possible."

"Just one hour." She murmured with a cheeky grin.

He pinned her playfully beneath him. "Maybe two." He whispered, claiming her lips.

**xXx**

* * *

The wedding of King Fergus Cousland to the Lady Ophelia was a celebration unlike any Ferelden had seen in many years. This was one day Fergus had no problems celebrating. Acrobats, jugglers and entertainers of many different persuasions filled the streets of Denerim. Brightly coloured flags bearing the Cousland emblem fluttered from every house and everywhere there was laughter, drinking and feasting.

Then came the grand procession of the King to the Chantry, followed moments later by the Lady Ophelia. The Chantry was overflowing with garlands of red flowers, which made it seem somehow less of a Chantry, something Grace and her family were grateful for. The ceremony itself was a lengthy process with many verses of the Chant of Light intoned between the vows along with various blessings, for a long rule and healthy heirs.

When Fergus and Ophelia were eventually presented as husband and wife the cheers resounded throughout Denerim, flower petals cast over them as they made their way back to the palace for the feast.

The Wardens and family were designated honoured guests and sat at the table near the King and his bride. Aedan and Leliana were given a place at the King's side. Fergus's speech had been brief, publicly expressing his love and gratitude for his wife. Aedan also made a brief speech wishing his brother and Ophelia much happiness. Ophelia's father gave a speech that had all but Ophelia, red faced. "I expect lots of grandchildren." He finished off, taking a large drink of wine. Ophelia rolled her eyes and squeezed Fergus's hand. Fergus smiled to himself, hoping that they could fulfil the request. **  
**

**xXx**

* * *

Fergus led Ophelia to their bridal chamber, both of their hearts pounding. The door was barely closed when their lips sought each other in an expression of desire and need that had long been waiting to be fulfilled.

"I love you Ophelia." He whispered huskily, slowly moving the material from her shoulder, pressing his lips to her soft skin, smiling at her sigh of pleasure.

"I love you too my darling Fergus." She whispered, the grey in her green eyes seeming to glitter. She smiled as Fergus deftly unloosened the ties of the dress; knowing that he would have preferred to take his knife to the bindings, but he was persistent, placing soft kisses to her throat, slowly working down her body as he removed the layers of the dress, discarding the fine material on the floor. Ophelia gave a sharp intake of breath as his lips softly caressed her thighs before picking her up and laying her on the bed. "You seem somewhat overdressed my husband." She murmured, helping him to remove his clothes. Ophelia's smile was wide when he stood gloriously naked in front of her. "My, my, King indeed." She whispered, giggling as his lips sought hers in a kiss that left her breathless and wanting him.

"Do you approve, my wife?" His husky voice was sending delicious tingles of desire throughout her whole body.

"I'll tell you in the morning husband dearest."

Fergus chuckled and trailed his tongue lazily down her stomach, determined to savour every minute of their first night as husband and wife.

**xXx**

* * *

Grace work up early the next morning taking advantage of being in Denerim to visit the Alienage taking Alistair and the children with her. Alistair was amazed at the change and embarrassed that he had done nothing to improve things when he was prince. There was an air of joy and prosperity that had never been there before.

**"**Fergus was the right choice." Alistair murmured to Grace.

**"**The elven people made the changes Alistair, though Fergus did help." She smiled sweetly. "You would have helped just as much my love."

A squeal told her Shianni was on her way; Grace bracing herself as the red haired elf barrelled into her, gasping and cooing over the two children. "Grace they are gorgeous, oh and he has your eyes." Shianni smiled boldly at Alistair who couldn't help but grin. "Valendrian will be so glad you are here, the seed has reached maturity."

Grace found herself practically dragged through the Alienage to the Vhenadahl, Alistair following quickly behind. She hugged Valendrian as he approached, followed by the majority of the elves living in the Alienage. **"**Grace, it is good to see you again."

**"**And you Haren Valendrian. May I present my husband, Alistair." The two men nodded to each other smiling. "And our children Aurora and Gabriel."

Grace glanced up and saw the seed within its pod that was the size of a rugby ball and a similar shape. She extended her magic and felt the tree extend out to her, the branches swaying as she approached, Alistair stared in awe as the branches shifted, curling around his wife in something that resembled a hug. Moments passed before Grace moved away.

**"**We should make preparations Valendrian, the seed will be gifted tomorrow." She grinned as the delighted elves hugged each other, excited for the future.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading and hope your enjoyed. _


	35. Dalish Dreams

_**Author Note:** Having re-read Blight and Bliss and making a few subtle additions / changes I decided to re-read through this story so far. I must admit to being disappointed with some of the chapters and have decided to go back to the start and hopefully improve the story. I will still continue to add new chapters, but thought it only fair to mention I will be making some additions / changes to earlier chapters. I will make a note at the beginning of any chapters I do change._

_That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**xXx**

Sunshine woke feeling rested and more energised than she had in weeks, so the first contraction bursting into existence was something of a surprise. She gently ran her fingers across her stomach, making herself slow her breathing. Opening up her Wild she reached out to Duncan, willing him to get to her quickly.

Duncan had become fiercely protective since Gabriel had arrived and given the circumstances of his birth Sunshine could hardly blame him. He hadn't been happy about going to Denerim so close to her due date and she knew he would be devastated if he was not with her for the birth.

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan woke startled; feeling dragged from a peaceful slumber, knowing he had to return to the Keep immediately. He moved around the room frantically packing his clothing, only barely having the presence of mind to let Grace know he was leaving.

Grace was torn, having been given the honour of taking the Vhenadahl seed to the Dalish and wanting to be there for Sunshine. "She would want you to go to the Dalish." Duncan stated before hugging her and hurrying to saddle his horse.

Grace alerted their party; half agreeing to return with Duncan, none wishing the Commander to travel alone given his distracted state, leaving Alistair, Anders, Zevran and Karl to remain with Grace and the children. Anders caste a haste spell on those departing and they watched as in minutes they had gone from sight.

**xXx**

* * *

It took several days to reach the edge of The Hinterlands, even with the addition of haste spells. Fergus; Ophelia, Grace, Alistair, Gabriel and Aurora were travelling in one carriage. Zevran, Anders and Karl had elected to travel on horseback and rode side by side chatting; Hunter, Sirius and Phoenix trotting along beside them. Two other carriages also accompanied them carrying those Alienage elves who were attending. The King's guard surrounded them on all sides.

They disembarked when they reached the prearranged meeting place. Official greetings took place between Lanaya, Valendrian and Fergus and Ophelia.

Grace cradled the seed gifted by the Vhenadahl and smiled as Keeper Lanaya walked towards her, those of her clan watching in awe as Grace walked forward to meet her. Grace was about to transfer care of the seed to the Keeper when Lanaya held up her hand. "I would be grateful if you would carry the seed to the site we have prepared for it."

"I would be honoured Keeper." Lanaya stood to her right; the women walking in silence as they followed Lanaya's guards, everyone falling in behind them.

**xXx**

* * *

They had been walking for almost an hour, Grace fascinated by the swiftly changing landscape. Fertile farming land gave way to marsh; which in turn gave way to wood areas, becoming marsh again. She glanced to Lanaya who she realised had been watching her.

"You seem conflicted." Lanaya's soft voice only for Grace's ears.

"I just wonder if you are happy with this land."

Lanaya gave a wonderful smile. "Grace it could be barren and it would be the most wonderful place if it was ours. As it is there is land capable of sustaining crops; huge wooded areas filled with food both plant and animal and even the marsh lands, which seem too worry you the most will help to sustain us. We can build a home here Grace, a stable life. It is something we elves have desired for a long time."

Grace bit her lip and spilled out to Lanaya all that the Vhenadahl had shown her. "I want to help make it right between our people. There had been so much wrong done, but perhaps what we do today will begin to heal that rift."

"I hope so too." She smiled as she glanced back at Aurora and Gabriel. "Perhaps their generation will not be so narrow sighted. Ah here we..." Lanaya trailed off her face paling.

Grace gasped, awed and repulsed in the same breath. The clearing was breathtaking; surrounded by the most beautiful, ancient trees she had ever seen, the grass still lush despite the march of autumn towards winter. Her revulsion was the feel of blood magic that crawled over her skin. She glanced back as Gabriel began to cry softly, knowing he sensed something was wrong. Alistair soothed him, while Aurora leaned over from Anders arms and kissed her brother. Grace sent out a little soothing magic and turned back to the Keeper. "Lanaya, tell me you didn't do this."

"I would never." She gasped horrified. Grace glanced back to Anders and Karl who could also feel the magic and were speaking in hushed tones.

"Everyone remain exactly where they are." A sharp voice rang out through the clearing. Grace turned in the direction of the voice, the taste of bile rushing into her mouth as Keeper Zathrian stepped forward. Grace glanced around realising they were surrounded.

"Keeper Zathrian, please join us if you will in this momentous occasion." Lanaya stated diplomatically.

"Give me the seed Lanaya." He hissed impatiently. Grace narrowed her eyes, holding the seed as protectively as she would a child. Zathrian glanced at her, a cruel smile caressing his lips. "So nice to see you again my dear. So unusual for a human to be involved in such an ancient _elven _ritual." Grace felt her hackles rise. "The seed must be _properly _prepared." His face twisted in a sneer.

"I won't let you taint the seed with your blood magic." Lanaya hissed, signalling her clan who moved into defensive positions around Grace to protect the seed. The King's guards flanking the Dalish elves.

Grace cried out as a sharp pain seemed to explode at the right side of her collar bone, slicing through her shoulder. Her breathing erratic as she stared at the arrow; feeling slightly faint, turning pale with shock.

"I told everyone to remain exactly where they were, you only have yourselves to blame." Grace could feel Alistair, Anders and Zevran desperate to move to her, but afraid she would be hurt further. Grace felt the power of her own blood as it spilled down from her shoulder. Unconsciously she had pressed her hand to the wound, feeling it's tug. Zathrian smiled. "Yes Grace, you feel it's power. The power inherent in all mages." Grace closed her eyes, the pain a fierce throb with an intense burning sensation . "Step forward Grace and place the seed in the ground prepared for her."

Grace stared at him in fury. "I will not be part of you tainting this."

"Grace, step forward or Lanaya will meet the Creators earlier than expected."

'_Do as he says Grace." _

Grace froze at the voice that filtered into her mind. She glanced down and realised with horror that the blood from her wound was soaking unnoticed into the seed. "Oh that can't be good." She muttered under her breath.

"Now Grace!" Zathrian commanded.

"_Trust me as you have trusted my mother. Your blood will protect me."_

"Blood magic doesn't protect!" Grace hissed softly.

"_This is not blood magic and sometimes blood must cleanse blood. Why do you think my mother chose you. You have the ancient elven blood lines running through you, as well as the dragon and arcane. You were created for a different purpose, but that does not mean this is any less your destiny. Place me in the earth and do not be afraid of what happens. Your blood is creation, not destruction."_

"Grace!" Zathrian roared. She glared at him before reluctantly stepping forward placing the seed into the earth, wincing as her blood mingled with the soil as she covered the seed. Feeling sick she moved to rise, but Zathrian's blade stopped her. "I need a sacrifice, daughter of Asha'bellanar." Grace heard the gasps of shock from the elves and her family and friends and felt her stomach tighten in anger.

"God damn it I hate blood mages." Grace snarled, her fists clenching. She felt the cold metal against her neck, felt her rage build within her. Zathrian gasped as the ground beneath himself and Grace began to shift. The dirt sprayed up hitting them both; Grace covering her face with her hands to stop from choking, whimpering at the pain radiating from her shoulder at the movement.

Zathrian backed away as two huge elven warriors stood on either side of the land in which Grace had planted the seed. Grace slowly removed her hands, staring up at the two warriors who were looking down at her.

"Tell me child, who are you?"

Grace locked eyes with the elven warrior slowly rising to her feet. "I am Grace Theirin."

"And beyond that."

Grace frowned slightly and bit her lip. "I am the daughter of Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens and …...Asha'bellanar."

"And _what _are you?"

Grace looked at him in annoyance. "A woman; wife, mother." She looked at him helplessly having no idea what he wanted from her.

"And beyond that."

"A mage."

"And beyond that."

"Oh for the love of..." Grace counted to ten in her head, steadying her breathing. "Why don't you just tell me what you are driving at and I will confirm, or deny."

The warrior stepped forward leaning down until they were eye to eye. "What are you Grace Theirin?" Grace gazed into his eyes, swirling pools of light. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I have no idea what you want from me." She whispered. She swallowed hard as the huge hand gently took a handful of hair, winding the soft strands between smooth fingers.

He leaned towards her breathing in her scent, giving a soft sigh. "Sheer creation." He murmured in delight.

To Grace's utter horror; she heard one of the elves let out a choked whisper, asking if she was one of the Creators and if this was the reason she could speak to the Vhenadahl. A ripple of awe and confusion spread through both the Alienage elves and the Dalish. Their confusion at her decision to take human form becoming uppermost in their urgent whispers.

"Now see what you've done." She hissed. Glaring at him when he chuckled. Grace turned to the elves. "Just to be clear; I am not a Creator, or a Goddess. Have you seen the arrow in my shoulder! They just mean..." She trailed off turning back to the Guardians. "Why don't _you _explain!"

"You are creation."

"How is that helping?"

"It is a fact."

She stepped back as both warriors bent down on one knee, one hand clasped to their chest, head bowed. She gave a pleading glance to Alistair, who was staring at her in astonishment. In exasperation she glanced to Keeper Lanaya, who was staring at her in awe. "Lanaya, want to help a girl out?"

Lanaya realised she was trembling as she stepped forward. The Guardians of the Vhenadahl had not been seen in centuries and two were right in front of her. She spoke in her native tongue, greeting the Guardians and asking their purpose. They spoke to her in elvish, informing her they were to protect the new Vhenadahl.

"And what is the connection with Grace?" Lanaya asked curiously.

"Grace is of the ancient elven blood lines. Her blood allows us physical form. As she healed the mother and protected the daughter thus far, we have now been called to serve."

Zathrian gave a roar of anger. "My blood is in the earth, you should obey me!"

"_Your _blood." The warrior stated turning to face the enraged Keeper. "It is _your _blood that taints this land?"

Zathrian's face drained of colour. "No, it is my blood that will bring strength to my people. My magic will ensure we will be protected from the shems."

"You are a fool Zathrian." The warrior who had been quiet thus far stepped forward. "The seed was gifted to bring unity to the land, not just to the elven people." He pointed to those gathered. "Do you not see; not only have the elves been reunited in this moment, but they stand side by side with humans. You would destroy that with your bitterness and hate."

"They are shems, they will never make peace with us."

Grace turned on him; her whole body swirling with her golden energy, the pain of her shoulder increasing her anger. "Zathrian, SHUT UP! How can you be so short sighted? The only one threatening this is you! You claim you want a future for your clan, well here it is."

He stared at her startled before drawing his blade across his palm, blood spilling to the floor before swirling around him in a haze of red that shimmered in the sunlight. "I will not submit to shem rule."

"No one is asking you to you bloody fool." Grace snarled. "It's called a partnership!"

"No! This is sacrilege." He hissed, the magic strengthening around him.

"Have I mentioned I hate blood magic!" Grace muttered, focusing her energy and hitting him with a pulse of light that swept him from his feet. She moved so she was standing over him; clutching the wound, sickened by the arrow embedded in her flesh. "Stay down Zathrian, or I _will _end you!"

He stared up at her licking his lips at the sight of blood trickling down her arm. Lanaya nodded and Zathrian found himself surrounded by those of Lanaya's clan and his own. Seeing the Guardians was enough for those who had followed Zathrian to realise they had gone with the wrong Keeper.

"_I _will control these lands." Zathrian hissed, wiping blood from his mouth.

Grace stared at him in a mixture of disgust and fury. "You're a complete maniac!" Grace glanced to Lanaya. "I'm not sure what you intend to do with him, but he's a liability you can't afford if you ask me."

Lanaya moved towards Zathrian. "You have taken our sacred duty and tainted it with your drive for power. You would destroy our clan with your blood magic. I renounce you Zathrian and I strip you of your role as Keeper. I would cast you out, but you have proven yourself too dangerous."

"Hah, you think to kill me."

"You are a direct threat." The spirit warrior boomed. The two Guardian's rose and gripped Zathrian, becoming more ethereal in presence. Zathrian screamed as the centuries he had lived due to the curse rushed in on him and his body turned to dust in their hands.

Grace and Lanaya glanced at each other, both taking a cautious step back from the Guardians. Lanaya bowed, her voice wavering slightly. "I thank you for your intervention."

"We shall cleanse this land once more." The Guardians stated in unison before fading.

Grace turned to Anders and Karl. "Could one of you _please _get this arrow out of me!"

**xXx**

* * *

Grace gave a low whimper as Alistair held her while Anders looked at the wound. "One of the Creators huh, that's impressive." Anders chuckled, deliberately attempting to distract her.

Grace flushed. "Not funny Anders!" She cried out in pain as Karl pulled out the arrow, while Anders flooded her body with healing magic. "Have I mentioned I hate blood magic." She huffed, gasping through the pain.

"Once or twice." Alistair smiled indulgently at his wife.

Grace sighed and leaned against her husband. "Isn't there anywhere we can go where we don't walk into trouble!"

Alistair kissed her forehead, holding her gently as she whimpered in pain. "Apparently not my goddess."

Grace grimaced and nudged him with her other elbow. "Don't you start!"

**xXx**

* * *

Duncan gazed at the twins, his beautiful daughter Rivka and his sweet son Aryeh. Sunshine had come up with them months ago and Duncan thought he had never heard such beautiful names. Rivka stirred and made a soft whining noise. Duncan couldn't help himself and gently picked her up cradling her to his body as she tried to focus on him before falling back to sleep.

Sunshine had been sleeping and remained silent enjoying the loving moment her husband was sharing with their daughter. Duncan put her back in the crib and moved over to Sunshine settling on the bed next to her pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her gently. Sunshine smiled feeling so happy she thought she would burst.

**xXx**

* * *

The Dalish had prepared a feast in honour of the gift to their new land and Grace sat resting her back against Alistair's knees; as they sat by the fire, listening to tales of the ancient elves. Grace rolled back her shoulder wincing in pain.

"Still sore?" Alistair whispered.

"Yes. That is one experience I don't want to repeat."

Grace and Alistair glanced up as a young elven archer approached them nervously. Her long black hair was tied up in a thick braid with strands sticking out of it giving the appearance of feathers. Her forehead bore a tattoo in a dark shade; her left arm bearing the same mark, of a variety of swirls around a central diamond shape. She clutched one of the most magnificent bows Grace had ever seen. It was made of iron bark; interlaced with runes, the likes of which she could only guess at, each one giving off a faint green glow.

"May I approach?" Grace nodded, noticing the young elf glance to Keeper Lanaya who looked at her sternly. To Grace's astonishment she passed her the bow, looking as though she was going to burst into tears.

Grace took the bow and rose to her feet. "Why are you giving me this?"

"It is my reparation."

"Reparation for what?"

"For your wound."

Grace put her hand to Alistair's arm as he jumped to his feet, his anger flaring. "What is your name?"

"Tarel."

"I'm assuming you fired the arrow on orders of your Keeper."

"I did, but that does not excuse my actions." Grace handed her back the bow, Tarel staring at her in confusion. "You wish my death then?"

"No Tarel I have no wish for your death. You are a skilled archer, if I happened to be a Warden I would consider you as a potential recruit."

"Grace you can't be serious, she tried to kill you!" Alistair was struggling to hold himself back from throttling the young elf.

"No, she hit me with a warning shot."

Tarel stared at Grace. "You want me to be a Warden?"

"I'm just throwing it out there." Grace winked and wandered over to Lanaya.

"How did you know she wishes to be a Warden?"

"I didn't, I just think she would be a bloody good one."

"Will Alistair recruit her?"

Grace smiled. "I think he will offer her the choice."

Alistair glared at Tarel. "My wife has a tendency for mercy, I do not. The Wardens is not a get out. It is a difficult life and requires great sacrifice."

"I understand."

"I doubt that. Very well Tarel; I offer you a place in the Wardens, but if you ever harm my wife again I will kill you myself."

Tarel swallowed hard. "I accept."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace was relieved to see the Keep come into view, her shoulder still throbbing despite Anders and Karl's best efforts, not to mention her own. They wearily took the horses to the stables and after ensuring they were cared for; entered the Keep, pausing at the sound of babies crying. Grace's face lit up and she sprinted into the throne room, giving a cry of delight seeing Sunshine and Duncan cradling the twins.

"Here's your big sister at last." Sunshine cooed softly.

"They are beautiful." Grace breathed, the Wardens attempting to be quiet behind her and failing. Grace suddenly stopped. "Wow, I have a brother and sister." Duncan smiled at the awed look on her face, turning back to Rivka as she gave a whimper.

"Grace, meet Rivka and Aryeh." Sunshine said softly, smiling at Grace's loving gaze to her siblings.

"How did it go?" Duncan asked, glancing up from his youngest daughter.

Grace squirmed a little. "Oh you know; the usual, blood mage, spirits. Getting shot with an arrow is a new one even for me, but we did get a new recruit."

"What!" Duncan spluttered, his attention diverted as Rivka gave another whimper.

Grace bent down to Rivka gently kissing her forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, your daddy is just very protective." She gave her father a wicked grin. "You get used to it." She gently kissed Aryeh, smiling as he yawned. She rolled back her shoulder wincing in discomfort. "Going for a bath, we will chat later."

**xXx**

* * *

Grace gave a sigh of relief as she sank into the warm water, the heat easing the throbbing in her shoulder. She glanced up as hands gently pulled back her hair.

"So; you and blood mages, what's that about?" Cullen's hands resting gently on her shoulders, sending his Wild energy trickling into her.

Grace moaned softly, pressing against Cullen's hands. "Mmmm that feels good."

"It's meant to." He whispered; smiling as she raised out of the water slightly, arching her head back as his lips grazed her throat.

"You're a tease Cullen." She whispered as his lips trailed to her wounded shoulder, softly pressing against the damaged skin.

"This feels nasty." He muttered. Grace missed the hint of concern in his voice, drifting in the pleasure of his lips on her skin and his Wild flowing through her. Cullen glanced at Alistair who had asked him if he could do anything about the persistent wound, Alistair becoming agitated at the look of unease on his face.

"Come on Grace." Alistair said gently. "Lets get you to bed." He rolled his eyes chuckling softly at her cheeky grin.

Grace allowed herself to be dried by Alistair and carried to their bed, astonishing both men by keeping a tight hold on Cullen's hand. "Stay." She murmured sleepily; curling against Cullen, pulling Alistair tight to her body. Cullen gently kissed her hand continuing to allow his Wild to pulse through her, glancing to Alistair in concern as she sank into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_I deliberately did not give details on Sunshine's experience of giving birth. She is Mistress Vo's character and as such I leave it to her fertile imagination to fill in the details in Disreputable Cowgirl._

_Your reviews are always appreciated._


	36. Troubled Times

_**Author Note:** Chapters 1-9 have now been revised and some have substantial changes - your views would be appreciated._

_Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter. Enjoy!_

**xXx**

_Grace walked slowly through the corridors of the Palace. She felt restless, distracted and something felt very wrong. She glanced out of one of the windows and froze. Denerim was in ruins, the grey sky lit with flashes of lightning, showing the jagged outlines of crumbling buildings. _

_Grace backed away from the window; face pale, heart pounding. She realised then what had been bothering her, there was no noise save her own footsteps on the wooden floors. Grace began to run through corridor after corridor, the palace was deserted. _

**xXx**

Alistair stirred as sunlight streamed through the window casting a rainbow of light on the bed sheets. He glanced over smiling at Cullen who was still perched awkwardly on the bed, having not had the heart to release himself from Grace's grasp.

Alistair gently kissed Grace's shoulder frowning at the chill of her skin, noticing her breathing was the tiniest flutter. "Grace wake up love." He murmured into her ear, rubbing her arm to bring some warmth to it. Grace didn't move; even when his voice became loud enough to wake Cullen, his rising panic startling his friend.

Cullen pressed his hand to Grace's wound allowing his Wild to flow through her, feeling no reaction from her own Wild. Cullen paled and leapt off the bed. "Going to get Anders." He muttered as Alistair pulled Grace into his arms wrapping more blankets around her.

Cullen darted out of the room running headlong into Anders and Zevran. "So that's where you were last night." Anders teased. " They finally gave into...Cullen what's wrong?" Cullen gripped his arm practically dragging him into the room.

**xXx**

_Each room was empty; cold, dismal. Grace ran to the main doors, her hand resting on the handle. She knew once the door was open there was no going back. She leant her head against the wood of the door. "Alistair where are you?"_

_Grace stepped outside and shivered as an icy wind hit her. Snow covered the ground in a thick layer and she was glad of the cloak that she wrapped snugly around her. Her eyes focused on a pale pink smudge, following its trail as the pink became a dark red. _

_She inhaled a sharp breath, as her eyes rested on the bodies hanging from the ruins of the city gate. Collapsing to her knees a scream of agony tore from her lips. Alistair, Anders, Zevran, and Fergus, their faces twisted in death slowly swinging as the wind howled around them, their bodies torn and broken. _

**xXx**

Alistair froze as Grace let out a blood curdling scream; her fists clenching, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes flickered wildly; but despite their efforts, neither Anders, nor Cullen could wake her.**  
****  
**Zevran placed his hand on Grace's forehead, which alternated hot and cold in the space of seconds. **"**Perhaps Sunshine..." Zevran whispered, his own body icy with fear. Cullen nodded reaching out to Sunshine with his Wild. Sunshine and Duncan burst into the room moments later. Duncan paled and moved to his daughters side taking her hand in his. She whimpered; her body shaking, tears still falling, her face grief stricken.

Sunshine leaned over her placing a hand to her forehead. She frowned; uttered a curse and transformed into the Huntress, her anger palpable. She gently pressed her lips to Grace's; but there was no response, she was beyond any help her form as Huntress could provide. Sunshine came back to herself pale and shivering.** "**Find out what was on that damn arrow." She hissed, turning to Alistair who was moving from the room before she had finished speaking, his face murderous. Anders and Zevran moving with him.

**xXx**

_Grace felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the golden eyes of a man who resembled Alistair so strongly it took her breath away._

_Gabriel stared down at Grace with cold eyes. "It had to be done mother." _

_Grace gave a horrified whimper as Flemeth moved to one side of him and the Architect to the other. _

_The Architect gave a twisted smile. "I told you I would free my people." _**  
**

**xXx**

"I swear I can't let her out of my sight for five minutes." Duncan muttered pacing the room angrily. Sunshine moved into his arms, hating the feeling of helplessness that filled her heart and limbs like lead.

Cullen was rubbing Grace's arms; whispering to her, desperate to pull her from where ever she was. Neither Sunshine, or Cullen had ever known somewhere the Wild could not touch.

**xXx**

_Grace stared up at her son. "Gabriel! I...I don't understand." He hunkered down, his eyes searching hers. "Gabriel what have you done?"_

_Gabriel gently cupped her cheek, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry mother. I had no choice " _

_Grace felt tears slipping down her cheeks. She gently touched his cheek, his skin icy. "Be your own man Gabriel. Not their puppet." _**  
**

**xXx**

Alistair slammed the young elf against the wall; his snarl sounding almost demonic, startling his fellow Wardens. "You're going to tell me what was on that damn arrow." He hissed, "Or by the Maker I will find a way to make you tell me."

Tarel stared at him her eyes wide. "I swear I don't know, Zathrian prepared it. He...he described Grace to me, told me where to fire the arrow." Alistair's eyes darkened with his growing rage.

Zevran gripped his shoulder, pulling his lover away. "Tarel." He stated with a calmness that belied his inner turmoil. "Were you given any indication at all of what was in the arrow coating?"

Tarel struggled to remember, terrified of Alistair. "He mixed a green powder he was careful not to touch and I think some of his own blood. I swear I don't know what it was."

**"**The green powder could be several poisons." Zevran mused, trying to remain calm. "Do you remember the shade of green Tarel?"

**"**It...it was a dark green with flecks of gold and it seemed to give off a faint glow."

Zevran's face registered his confusion. "You are sure?"

**"**Yes...yes I...I think so."

**"**Zev what is it?" Alistair demanded.

**"**It is a hallucinogen, a very powerful one used by some Tevinter Magisters. I do not understand."

**"**He...he didn't want to kill her." Tarel offered, her eyes glancing to Alistair hoping to appease him.

**"**Am I missing something, he was going to sacrifice her." Anders reminded her, his tone icy.

"No; that wasn't his plan, he just wanted her to use to magic to activate the potion, he wouldn't actually have killed her. I...I don't think he would have." She finished with a mumble.

**"**If he didn't intend to kill her what did he intend?" Alistair snarled, his fists clenching.

**"**He...he said once the seed was in the earth everyone would be more accommodating to his vision for us. He said she would be his link to the Vhenadahl and the future." Tarel paled. "When nothing happened I thought she had been cleansed."**  
**

**xXx**

_Grace turned sharply as a battle cry echoed through the ruins. Her eyes lit up in delight as she saw her father, her blood running cold as she realised his sword was raised and he was hurtling towards Gabriel. _

"_I'm sorry mother." Gabriel's soft voice filled her with dread._

_Grace__ watched horrified as Gabriel drew a knife across his palm, calling on the blood within him. "Gabriel. NO!" She grabbed his arm, the force of his magic sending her hurtling towards her __father, the snow breaking her fall. "Gabriel!" She wept as his magic flowed passed her, wrapping around her father. __Duncan sank to the floor, his lifeless eyes gazing at her. Grace crawled to him and clung to his body. "This can't be real, please let me wake up. Please!"_**  
**

**xXx**

Cullen shuddered as Grace screamed in grief, her body shaking violently, her tears choking her. Sunshine glanced up as Alistair, Anders and Zevran returned. "A hallucinogen." She muttered when Zevran had finished speaking. She glanced back to Grace, who was curled up in the foetal position, crying silently. "Well she's sure as hell seeing something. How do we bring her out of it?"

**"**Without knowing what Zathrian did, I do not think we can. The powder is powerful by itself; though its effects do not last long, but with the addition of blood magic, we cannot know its effects. Tarel said Zathrian did not want to kill her, we must wait."

Justice had followed them glancing curiously at Grace. The magic flowed through her veins making him shiver.

"What is it Justice?" Duncan demanded.

"She is within the Fade, but a part not usually travelled by mortals. It is not so much _where_ she is, but _when_ she is. Her connection is already beginning to fade, I do not think she will be there much longer."

Alistair moved back onto the bed; Grace curling into him, her eyes squeezed shut. "Come back to me my Grace." His voice trembling. **  
**

**xXx**

"_How could you?" Grace screamed at her son._

_Gabriel slowly approached her. "It is kill or be killed mother, you taught me that." _

_Grace paled. "Why would you kill everyone who loves you?"_

**"**_Love is a weakness." _

_Grace glared as Flemeth moved to Gabriel's side, her hand on his shoulder, smiling smugly._** "**_You did this!" She snarled getting to her feet, her magic pulsing at her fingertips. _

_Flemeth laughed. "Indeed. He has been an admirable student."_

**"**_I'm going to rip out your heart you bitch."_

**xXx**

Alistair and Cullen darted back off the bed as Grace's body spasmed, her magic curling around her, her face moving from grief to rage.

"This time when I kill you there'll be no coming back." She snarled, startling those who watched over her.

Anders gave a sharp intake of breath feeling her magic increasing and quickly erected a shield around them as golden light burst from Grace. Despite the shield they were still thrown against the wall.**  
**

**xXx**

_Grace tore into Flemeth; the deaths of those she loved overwhelming, her hatred fuelling her magic. She gave a cry of alarm as arms wrapped around her pulling her back. She span around, Gabriel holding her firmly._

"_I can't let you kill her mother. I need her!"_

"_Why?"_

"_She's the only one who can guide me, lead me to my destiny."_

"_Which is what?"_

"_To rise." Gabriel clasped Grace's hand squeezing gently. "Don't be afraid mother. No harm will come to you."_

_Gabriel moved away; transforming into the most beautiful dragon, his scales shimmering golden in the pale light. Grace climbed up the ruined battlements as Gabriel took to the air; his roar filling her ears, the horde moving at his command. _

**xXx**

Grace sat bolt upright, her eyes raw and burning, her cheeks still wet with tears. Her breaths coming in short gasps in her shock. Her eyes met Alistair's as he wrapped his arms around her, his relief mirrored by the others in the room. "You're alive." She whispered; breathing in his scent, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his warmth beneath her fingertips.

"My sweet love." Alistair mumbled into her hair and he held her so tightly as though to make her part of him. "You're safe." Grace shivered, the image of him swinging from the noose making her press against him, clutching his tunic. "Grace what did you see?"

Her eyes met his and he saw terror, anger and determination. "The world if the Architect lives. A future I'm going to make damn sure never happens!" She shuddered. "You were all dead." Her tears falling again as she clutched at Alistair.

"We are all alive sweetheart."

Cullen moved over to her touching the wound, the damaged tissue healing effortlessly. Grace smiled, warmed by the feel of his Wild against her own. "Whatever was on that arrow is no longer in your body. Whatever happened, there should be no repeat." Grace smiled gratefully.

Duncan sat on the bed, searching her eyes. It reminded her disturbingly of Gabriel. She moved into his arms; clinging to him, trying to erase his death from her mind. "Trouble maker." He muttered affectionately. Grace gave a hiccuping sob before burying her face against his tunic.

"I'd give anything not to be." She wept.

Duncan closed his eyes, guilt gripping his heart. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and coaxed her to look at him. "You're safe and that's all that matters. I think you just like to keep us on our toes." Grace gave a choked laugh, snuggling against him.

Reluctantly Duncan eventually moved from his daughter; ushering everyone out, glancing at Alistair who had never taken his eyes from his wife. He sighed and softly closed the door.

Alistair watched as Grace returned from the nursery gently cradling their son who opened his sleepy eyes. His blood turning icy at her words. **"**I will never let them take you."

**xXx**

Grace went in search of Justice; finding him in the study, his fingers tracing over the spines of the books. He glanced over her in concern.** "**You are feeling better?"

Grace nodded.**"**I need your help Justice. I cannot afford to wait any longer, I must find the Architect. We need to destroy him. I intend to intensify our connection. If I cannot destroy him through it I should at least be able to find out where he is."

Justice shifted uncomfortably. "Grace this is dangerous, why have you come to me?"

**"**Because I'm betting you're about the only person in this place that can help me figure out how to use the connection. I'm also betting you're the only person who won't stop me."

**"**Why would you think that?"

**"**Because you are Justice and what the Architect has done and is still doing is an injustice. All attempts to find the Architect have failed. You know this connection is our best chance to find him."

Justice nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

**"**My connection how can I strengthen it, or use it to find him?"

**"**You could follow it within the fade."

Grace eyed him curiously. "How?"

**"**His connection to you is strongest in the realm of dreams. Therefore your best chance to trace it is to travel the fade."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "We haven't spoken of your own return. I would value your support in the fade, perhaps we can find your part while we are there."

"Your safety must be the priority." Grace missed the look of panic in his eyes at her suggestion. **  
**

**xXx**

Justice and Grace climbed the small hill behind the Keep and Grace set about creating an intricate set of protection glyphs around them. She had brought her staff and glanced at the quartz as the sun glinted off it another idea forming. She slowly ran her fingertips over the woven wood the crystal was nestling in. She bit her lip smiling when the wooden strands slowly opened as the petals of a flower and she was able to take out the crystal.

**"**Impressive." Justice murmured. Grace sat down in the centre of the glyph the crystal in her hand, its energy enhancing her own. Justice sat opposite her. "Are you ready."

**"**Are you?" Justice nodded and Grace closed her eyes.

Justice sighed in pleasure as Grace's magic began to pulse, opening the fade around them. The black cord that connected her to the Architect spiralled off into the mists of the fade. **"**Concentrate Grace." She was wavering, it was becoming hard to stay focused. She forced herself to think only of the Architect and their connection. Justice's grip on her arm surprisingly comforting. His energy was intoxicating, like lyrium. She gazed at the spirit for a split second; her heart pounding in her chest, before dragging her attention from him. Grace inhaled sharply as the Architect materialised before her.

**"**You risk so much to find me."

**"**I would risk anything for my son."

**"**I would risk anything to free my people." He countered.**  
****  
****"**It seems we are at an impasse then. No matter the bargain made with Flemeth; or the First Warden, you do not control the horde, you cannot stop the blights even if you truly wish to."

**"**I must try. Our aim is the same please try to understand that what I do is for the benefit of us all.

"**"**When we first met you said you could hear my song. How when you cannot hear the song of the others?"

**"**I wondered that myself. Hearing your song made me realise why some go mad from lack of it, it has haunted me ever since. The witch explained that it is your Wild that enables me to hear it. If you come to me Grace we can stop the blights together. You, or the boy. It is your choice."

**"**I choose neither."

The Architect gave a deep sigh. "Then you will all die."

Grace clenched her fist and concentrated on determining where he was. She felt Justice at her side, his glimmering form shifting as the fade itself shifted. The images began to solidify around them, tunnels and caves coming into sharp focus. Her frustration intensified; there was no way to find him like this, it all looked the same.

Grace narrowed her eyes and her focus changed rising through the layers of rock until she reached the surface. She gave a cry of shock finding herself within the Keep itself. Grace pulled them out of the Fade so fast she curled over, clutching her stomach as she retched. Shivering she gripped Justice pulling him after her, his arms winding around her waist catching her as her legs gave way.

**"**Grace."

**"**He's here." She gave a strangled gasp. "The son of a bitch is in the tunnels beneath the Keep!"

Grace ran, her heart pounding her hand gripped around her staff, the crystal held so tightly in her hand it drew blood. Grace didn't notice startling the newest Wardens as she and Justice raced past them heading for the cellars. Justice yelled at them to get Duncan. Grace almost slipped on the steps in her haste, Justice gripping and steadying her. Panic was moving through her in waves, threatening to completely debilitate her. She felt tears well in her eyes and brushed them furiously away. She paused only to put the crystal back into the staff.

They moved cautiously through the cellars looking for anything that looked like a possible opening to the deep roads. Grace was panic stricken, the entrance that had allowed them to take her captive had been blocked up, they had found no other entrances. They heard footsteps behind them and Grace was aware that her father and Alistair were speaking to Justice.

**"**Where are you, you son of a bitch." She hissed. She went down another flight of steps into the room which was more like a tomb filled with ornate coffins she had seen from the fade. She suppressed the shudder, her eyes fixing on the hole that had been blasted through the wall.

She moved forward cautiously clamping her hand to her mouth to muffle her scream as a hand gripped her arm. Alistair soothed her, alarmed by the wild look in her eyes. He pressed his finger to his lips and moved forward glancing through the hole. Alistair kept Grace behind him as they moved cautiously down the twisting tunnel, Justice and Cullen directly behind her, Duncan moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with his second in command. Anders and Zevran at the rear.

**"**When we are done here you are going to tell me exactly how you discovered this." Duncan muttered to Grace, his eyes scanning the dark passageway ahead. Grace frowned but remained silent.

They moved into a large cave gleaming in the greenish light of a moss clinging to the stone. Duncan inhaled sharply to see the Architect bent over a small alter. Grace didn't hesitate calling forth her Arcane, and Wild magic within her and channelled it through her staff. The cave was filled with a golden light so intense all but Justice and Grace were blinded momentarily.

Justice gaped at the magnificence of Grace's magic as it swirled around her in bands of shimmering light. Being near her felt like being home; it was all he could do not to reach out to touch her, desperate to shrug off the dead form he was trapped in and feel the sensation of living flesh around him.

The Architect gave a terrible scream and Grace was upon him, her dagger plunging deep into his chest.** "**I will never let you take Gabriel!" She screamed, plunging in the dagger a second and third time. A blast of magic tore into her and she was hurled through the air, slamming into Justice sending them both to the ground. A feeling like electricity moved through them both as their bodies collided; Justice helping her to her feet, standing protectively beside her.

Grace ignored the pain in her side, hitting the Architect with a stream of golden energy. The cavern suddenly filled with Darkspawn, the clash of steel and panting breaths echoing in the tunnels. The Architect rose to his feet, black icor staining his robes, his elegant fingers shimmering with his magic. Grace forced herself to ignore the pain surging through her and turned and faced him her staff pulsing. He seemed to barely notice the wounds she had inflicted.

**"**I will free my people."

**"**Not if you're dead." She ground out, firing a bolt of energy.

He blocked it and it hurtled back towards her, Justice pulling her out of the way. The Architect gazed at her from his liquid eyes, his expression one of profound sadness. "I only seek freedom for my people." Grace allowed her anger to build up in her, felt her staff respond the lyrium burning brightly giving off an almost purple light rather than the usual faint blue glow. "We will meet..." His words abruptly halted by the lightning she hurled at him followed by flames that licked at his flesh and stone that crushed against his body. His screams echoed in the cave as a blue light expanded and he vanished.

**"**NO!" Grace screamed sinking to her knees sobbing in defeat and frustration. Arms wrapped around her that she tried to fight, desperate for some way to follow him.

Alistair forced her to turn, pinning her arms to her side. Glaring at Justice; who had moved towards her, disturbed by the unfamiliar look on his face. **"**Grace stop, baby stop!" She wept, collapsing against him. "We will destroy him love, I swear to you."

Grace shuddered.**"**I stabbed him three times and he barely noticed! My magic barely harmed him. What will it take?"

**"**We will kill him I swear." Grace closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Come, you need to see Anders."

Grace glanced at him in confusion and realised his hand was covered in blood.** "**You're hurt." She gasped gripping him.

Alistair smiled and shook his head. "Not me my darling."

Grace glanced to her side and grimaced. "Oh."**  
**

**xXx**

Gabriel gurgled happily, softly sucking on his father's finger as his tiny hands clutched the bigger hand tight to him. Alistair gazed at him with a love so intense it threatened to overwhelm him. Aurora climbed onto his knee, helped as he wrapped a strong arm around her and held her close as she glanced curiously from her brother to the twins next to them. Sunshine soothed her babies as they made soft whining noises.

The meal table was unusually quiet, the Wardens subdued after the events of the day. Duncan and Grace were in the study and Sunshine and Alistair visibly winced each time their voices were raised. Justice was pacing at the far end of the room, his mind in chaos.

**xXx**

Duncan paced the study his anger having reached boiling point several minutes ago. "How did you know the Architect was there?" Duncan ground out, his hands gripping the desk.

**"**I intensified my link with him. We've been searching for him for months and nothing. This way at least I found him."

**"**And just how did you do that?"

**"**I entered the fade, our connection is strongest there."

**"**Do you even care about the risks you take? Do you want to leave Gabriel without a mother!"

Grace turned on him her eyes flashing. "Who do you think I am doing this for! I won't let him take Gabriel and corrupt him."

Duncan forced his voice to become even, his chest heaving with the strain of trying to calm himself. "Corrupt him?"

Grace had no idea how to explain that without revealing the truth of her son and that was something she was not prepared to do. "Gabriel will be very powerful, he wants that power and if he can influence him he will have no need to kill him to get what he wants."

**"**How could he know what power Gabriel will have?" Grace shifted restlessly unable to answer him. "Grace damn it tell me." Grace met his look, staring deeply into the dark brown eyes and wished she could trust him. Duncan felt her distrust and exploded. "I'm your father, Gabriel's grandfather what the hell are you hiding!"

**"**I'm not hiding anything." She muttered, hating the lie.

**"**Don't lie to me!" Duncan roared. Grace stormed out of the study, Duncan moving after her gripping her arm and pulling her to a halt outside of the Great Hall. **"**This is madness Grace." Duncan said furiously. "I'm your father why can't you trust me?"

**"**Don't do this." Grace hissed; trying to pull her arm away, wincing as her father tightened his grip.

**"**I swore to you I would protect Gabriel, I meant it. Damn it Grace, trust me!" He realised that shouting at her probably wasn't helping, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Tell me what is going on." He said in a slightly lowered voice.

**"**I'll tell you what's going on. A psycho Darkspawn wants to take my son and warp him into something evil and probably has the full support of my equally psycho mother. What do you want from me!"

**"**I want the whole truth." He bellowed.

Grace managed to wrench her arm free and startled Duncan by moving closer to him. "He's my son." Grace said in that low tone that signalled she was bordering on being dangerously angry. "I will defend him in any way I need to. Would you do any less for Rivka and Aryeh?" Duncan snarled but said nothing. "You would do anything to protect them, do not expect me to do any less."

**"**Not alone! You've been hurt enough." He growled.

Grace took a step back her fists clenched. "I'm not some fragile flower you need to protect. The only one who needs protecting right now is Gabriel. Besides you have your own babies to look after."

Duncan sighed deeply and gently pressed his hand to her cheek. "_You _are my baby too." He whispered. His eyes begging her to let him in. Grace closed her eyes feeling her anger drain. "Let me help you. Grace I'm begging you let me in. Tell me what in the Void is going on. "

Grace stared at him helplessly. Long moments of silence passed between them, neither moving. Grace glanced into the great hall her eyes drifting over the faces of each Warden lingering on Anders and Zevran before finally resting on Alistair, Gabriel and Aurora. She took a shuddering breath before looking back at her father knowing she needed to give him something.

"When I went back to the Wilds and fought with my mother she unknown to me at the time performed a particular ritual. A ritual Airana activated when she married Alistair and I; to ensure I conceived at a time of my mother choosing, namely my wedding night."

Duncan's face was one of surprise.**"**Why? I don't understand."

**"**When I was in Denerim Airana came to me and told me many things including that she is my sister, well half sister." Grace gave a strange laugh. "I had thought she was Flemeth in disguise; I should have known better, my mother doesn't have a compassionate bone in her body." She looked at her father. "She told me I too was conceived with blood magic, just as Gabriel was." She heard the hissing breaths of the Wardens and forced herself to turn to Alistair who was staring at her uncertainty resting on his features. "That's why I was born; so I could have the child she could not, so that I would pass to him the power she did not have." Grace took a deep breath suddenly feeling faint. "I saw what Gabriel will be capable of if they take him. They will corrupt him." Grace stared directly into her fathers eyes. "I would give my life without hesitation to prevent that future."

Duncan stared at her ashen face, before taking her hand in his.**"**I've always known Flemeth used blood magic to conceive you." Duncan said softly, as much to sooth himself as Grace.

She stared at him in disbelief before almost in a daze, sitting down on a chair putting her head between her knees as her world tilted and nausea washed over her.

Duncan glanced to Alistair who was holding his son gently soothing him and felt relief that Alistair was not foolish enough to let this news alter his relationship with his son. Duncan sat next to Grace his hand gently resting on her back.

**"**You knew." She whispered.

**"**Grace there is nothing you can tell me that will change my love for you. You are my daughter and I will protect you both until there is no breath left within me. Please trust me." Grace glanced up her heart pounding in her chest. Duncan took her hand squeezing gently. "We will destroy the Architect and this Mother and Flemeth if we have to, but nothing will happen to Gabriel I swear."

Grace allowed a whisper of a smile to tease her lips, the storm of their argument dissipating as quickly as it had begun. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him the full truth; but despite his words, she doubted even her father could deal with the fact her son had the soul of an old god.


	37. The Edge

Grace had paced her bedroom for over an hour; paced the battlements for two hours before that, her mind a chaos of what ifs and maybes. She gazed at Gabriel who was napping, his eyelids fluttering in dreams. He was beautiful, innocent and looked more like Alistair with each passing day. Sunshine and Duncan had taken the twins; Gabriel, Aurora, Alice and the mabari pups into the garden that morning, Sunshine extending the Fey realm around them, the children and puppies exhausted from their play. She gently ran her fingers down his cheek; smiling as he caught her hand, clutching it, before his sleep deepened and his hold slackened. She ruffled Phoenix and Sirius's head; kissed Aurora and gave a fleeting smile to Merrin, who knew her friend well enough by now to know she was very troubled.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself step by step to descend towards the Great Hall taking the long route. Her breathing became short and sharp as her panic rose. She had decided to tell Alistair and her father about Gabriel. She had to trust them, she couldn't protect him alone. She leaned against the wall, gulping the air as her legs turned to jelly and refused to take her further down the corridor. Grace collapsed to her knees, struggling for air as her panic gained the upper hand and sent her spiralling into a paralysis.

_I have to trust my father, trust that he was being honest when he said he would protect Gabriel. I can trust Alistair, he loves his son. Get up Grace! Damn it get up you're not a child! It's not like Gabriel is an Archdemon! _

Her recent glimpse of the future reared it's head at that point making her pale and clench her fists in frustration. Grace unsteadily regained enough will to stand, though she leant heavily on the wall. Her stomach cramped and nausea made her head spin and her throat burn. Taking another deep breath she allowed herself a moment of stillness and it was then she felt the taint.

Her eyes flared open, Wardens! In everything that had happened lately she had clean forgotten the correspondence that Duncan had sent to Weisshaupt regarding the First Warden. Sometimes she had even been able to forget that he was in the dungeon, though his face still lingered in her nightmares.

Grace sent out her energy searching for her mother, her throat constricting in a new panic. She almost wept with relief when she couldn't sense her. Grace almost turned around to return to Gabriel, but her senses were on alert and she needed to know what was happening. She crept along the corridor, her heart pounding wildly.

**xXx  
**

Duncan greeted the Wardens with as much civility as he could muster. Warden Briant appeared to be in charge of the ten Wardens who had arrived. He was cold and aloof with limited patience. ** "**The First Warden will be returning to Weisshaupt with us. He will of course be demoted." He continued at the angry protests.

Duncan saw red. "Demoted! He should die for what he did."

**"**We Wardens do what we must."

**"**Including torturing and sacrificing our own." He roared, the Weisshaupt and Ferelden Wardens eyeing each other with caution and suspicion.

**"**Whatever it takes Duncan, I thought you of all people understood that." Duncan growled in response, not trusting himself to speak. "Your daughter and her child will also be coming with us." Duncan looked at him caught between shock and rage. Words formed, however his ability to verbalise momentarily escaped him.

**"**Over my dead body!" Alistair snarled marching towards Briant, undaunted as the Weisshaupt Wardens rested their hands on their blades. Duncan caught Alistair's arm; feeling the tension in the muscles, barely able to restrain him. His tone low and dangerous. "Grace and Gabriel are staying right here. You have no right to take them anywhere."

**"**Commander this is not up for discussion. The First Warden sent us disturbing correspondence about the heritage on her mothers side of your daughter. That along with her unusual powers is cause for concern. We have no idea the power of her son. They _must_ be kept contained."

**"**Contained!" Alistair roared, gripping the hilt of his own blade. "You will stay away from my wife and son they have been through enough!"

**"**Ah the Hero of Ferelden. I can understand how this must be upsetting, but this is _not_ a request."

**xXx**

Grace felt white hot rage surge through her body; as if The Architect, The Crows and her own mother weren't enough, now she had to protect Gabriel from the rest of the Wardens. She felt a stabbing pain radiate in her heart; she would never be able to tell her family about Gabriel, no matter how much part of her wanted to.

Grace pushed down her rage, and took a deep breath forcing herself to be calm. Nothing would be gained by antagonising them; but she had no intention of Gabriel, or herself leaving with them. _Be pleasant Grace; it's a game, so you'd better learn the rules quickly!_

**"**Ah the Weisshaupt Wardens, you have been offered refreshments I trust." She walked into the Great Hall making her way directly to Briant and held out her hand, a welcoming smile on her face.

He took her hand gently pressing his lips to her fingers in greeting.**"**We have heard much of you Grace. I am Warden Briant."

**"**Don't believe everything you hear." Her impish grin making him smile.

**"**Grace I was shocked and appalled to hear of your treatment from the First Warden. Believe me he will be suitably punished for his actions. I would like to extend the safety of Weisshaupt to you. You are clearly not safe here." **  
****  
**_Demotion is a suitable punishment, wow you guys are lenient. I'd be safer with a bunch of demons than you snakes. _Grace smiled, grateful for Leliana's tutelage in the game. "I would be honoured Briant." Ignoring the growls from the Keeps Wardens. "However, might I first ask the punishment the First Warden is to receive?" She kept her face straight as he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure you would understand my reservations about Weisshaupt; if for example the First Warden was still alive and, well, there."

**"**Grace, I would ask you to please understand that the First Warden is an extremely valuable asset."

**"**He's a torturing, sadistic bastard." Her voice remaining astonishingly even. "In case you are unaware of the details he bled me to enhance his own powers. If that is your code of ethics I want nothing to do with Weisshaupt."

**"**This was an unfortunate incident."

**"**That's one way to put it, but you still haven't answered me."

**"**He will be stripped of his rank and the privileges of that rank."

**"**Would that include the right to bleed mages?"

**"**Grace this is beneath us both."

**"**Really, you trying having your blood pulled from your body and see if you remain of that opinion." They glared at each other. "However I must decline your gracious invitation for other reasons. I couldn't possibly leave my son." She didn't dare mention Aurora in case they mistook her for a biological daughter.

**"**Ah you misunderstand. I will have provisions made for you and your son." His face registering his relief that they had moved on from the First Warden.

**"**How kind. However I could not deprive his father of him, nor Gabriel of his father." Briant struggled to maintain his smile. "Warden's do not have anything to do with any offspring." He glared at Duncan. "Something the Ferelden Wardens seem to have forgotten."

**"**Maybe that is why we are more humane than other members of the order." Grace kept her voice light noting the twitches of frustration in Briant.

**"**Let me be plain Grace. Your link to the Archdemon is disturbing to say the least, your magic is unlike anything we have ever seen. We must be proactive in our approach to the Darkspawn."

Grace only just stopped herself from groaning. "My link to the Archdemon?"

"Indeed. It is my understanding that the First Warden spoke to Flemeth."

**"**So he said when we spoke. You really shouldn't pay too much attention to demented blood mages."

**"**I have spoken to Flemeth myself."**  
****  
****"**Ah, I see." She felt Alistair move closer to her and was aware of her fathers increasing anger. **"**I take it my mother did not accompany you."

Briant looked slightly startled. "Your mother!"

**"**Ooh left that part out did she." Grace moved slightly closer to him. "Flemeth is my mother; if you have concerns about me and my son, what do you think that makes her?" Briant paled, his hands visibly trembling. "I'd say you're in a little over your head Briant." She waited a moment to let that sink in. "Are you aware your First Warden and my mother wish to give me up to the Architect?" She watched as Briant shifted uncomfortably. "I see that you are. Is that your intention? To take me from here and somewhere along the way give me to the Darkspawn while you take my child?" She did nothing to hide the edge to her voice. Briant took a step back, two Wardens moving forward. Grace felt the Templar energy, her eyes darkening. She turned slowly, hatred etched on her face. "Smite me, I _dare _you."

Both Wardens glanced at each other uncertainly, looking to Briant for direction. **"**Grace this is unnecessary."

**"**I agree." She turned back to Briant fixing him with a hard glare. "So I suggest you turn right around and go back to Weisshaupt. Neither my son, or I will be accompanying you."

She felt the ripple of energy from the Templars and braced herself. She gritted her teeth her muscles tensing at the assault, as a wave of sensation like needles of ice darting into her flesh struck her, her Wild rising in response. A solid wall of heat rose through her body, followed by silken strands of energy that extended out to shield her. She knew if she wished she could destroy them with a mere thought. Her anger spiked when she realised Anders and Karl had also been hit and had collapsed; groaning softly, Zevran and Leliana supporting them. The look on her face stopped her family and friends from starting a full scale battle in the hall, her rage needed venting and they were happy to let her vent it on the two Templar Wardens.

"My turn." She snarled. She gave form to the energy that had filled her. Grace imagined their hearts being surrounded by violet flames; adrenalin surging when violet light curled around her hands, her fists squeezing until the knuckles were white. Both Wardens collapsed to their knees, clutching their chests gasping in pain. Briant held up his hand restraining his own Wardens; needing to see how this would play out, if she killed them he would have all that he needed to take her. Grace hunkered down staring into their panicked and pain filled eyes. Slowly she released her hands, the Wardens breathing easier. "Stop pissing me off." She hissed.

Briant stared at her uneasily deciding a change of tactic was required. "Grace, it is best that you come with us. I would hate to have to strip your father of his command."

Grace looked at him in distaste. "Do it!" Duncan and Sunshine glanced at each other. The Wardens sharing startled glances.

**"**Excuse me?"

**"**I said do it. That was held over my head once before, it's getting tired. Given the stunning lack of support from the Wardens outside of Ferelden during the blight, I assume we are on our own anyway. So take your damn title, I'm sure King Fergus will bestow my father with a new command. One that you will be unable to interfere with!" Duncan was struggling to keep the smirk from his face. He glanced to Gavarth and Danforth who didn't bother too hide their grins of delight.

Briant spluttered in indignation. "Do not be ridiculous." Grace allowed the violet light to lick up her arms watching as Briant swallowed hard taking a step back. "If you will not come I have orders to take you by force." She felt some satisfaction at the tremble in his voice. "Grace do not force my hand. One way or another you and your son are coming with me. You are a Warden and as such under my jurisdiction. You will obey me." He shivered at the hatred on her face.

Grace planted her hands on her hips feeling as though her head was going to explode. "Make me!" She felt unnerved when Briant gave a self satisfied smile.

**"**As you wish." He inclined his head to the doorway.

They all turned as they heard a piercing wail. A huge man in plate armour stormed into the room, Gabriel in his arms. "Got the brat, Briant." The man scowled. "And get these damn dogs away from me!" Sirius was growling fiercely trying to bar his way, Phoenix's jaw around the man's leg, the only thing saving him was his armour.

Merrin was sobbing behind him. "I couldn't stop him Grace." She wept. Alice and Aurora clutching her hands staring wide eyed at the man holding Gabriel.

Grace stayed very still her eyes locked on the Warden holding her son. Time seemed to slow. She was aware of Hunter moved to her side a deep growl emanating from his throat. Shadow bearing her teeth as she moved to Aedan. She felt the swell of outrage fill the room, heard the scrape of steel against leather as swords were unsheathed. She saw the glint of Zevran's blades, felt the shift of air as Gavarth and Oghren gave a few practice swipes with their axes. She felt the press of the Fey as Sunshine, Cullen and Pooks readied for a fight. Her father had moved to Alistair's side who was blocked from reaching his son by Briant's Warden's. Only Anders; Zevran and Nathaniel restraining him, stopped Alistair from finding out if the Wardens would actually attack him, but their anger was nothing to the fire starting to consume Grace.

The Warden stared at Grace and gave a smug smile **"**Not so tough now are you _mage_!"

**"**Come forward Nevin, Grace is going to be a good girl and will be coming with us to Weisshaupt."

Grace felt a murderous rage build within her, her head was throbbing and terror for her son was clawing at her insides demanding release. She fleetingly wondered if this was what it was like for Sunshine when she became the Huntress. The violet flames swirled up her body, rippling through her hair making it stream out behind her as though blown on a strong wind. Her fists clenched; her muscles so tense they screamed in pain, it merely gave fuel to her rage. "Give. Me. My. Son!"

Nevin glanced at her, safe in the knowledge he would be unharmed while he held her child. **"**Grace please be reasonable." Briant stated, his smug smile starting to fade.

**"**How dare you take my son!" Grace snarled.

Alistair moved to Grace's side drawing his sword. "Give us our son, or I swear this room will be the last thing you ever see."

**"**Please Alistair there is no need for this. Your goal should be the same as ours; as any Wardens, to prevent the blights. The means to do so is standing by your side. I understand how difficult this must be, but you are a Warden first. You must do your duty." Grace clenched her fists barely able to hold onto the rage swelling within her. **"**Such a small price in return for the salvation of the world. Grace it is our duty." **  
****  
**Grace glanced to Alistair who was gripping his sword. "I'm with you Grace, now and always."

Grace almost buckled under the relief and turned to the Warden holding their son. _Gabriel is your priority; protect first, kill later. _Grace sent out her magic; wrapping Gabriel in a shield the Warden holding him could neither see, nor feel. _Be calm Grace, you're more powerful when you're calm. This is not the time to lose it. _**"**I give you one last chance; give me my son right now, or die." She took a small sense of satisfaction as his eyes widened when he realised he could no longer move. She saw her life mapped out for her; fighting off Darkspawn, Crows and Wardens to defend her child. Well so be it, she had reached her limit. "Alistair when I tell you, get Gabriel." He nodded.

**"**Grace enough of this foolishness!" Briant found himself suspended in the air, his Wardens crying out in panic unable to move as violet flames surrounded them. "Grace for the love of the Maker."

**"**Briant you come into our home, have a stranger take my son and you believe I am the foolish one. Alistair get Gabriel."

Alistair gently pulled Gabriel into his arms, handing him momentarily to Duncan who had moved behind him. "Grace let this one move." Nevin stared in horror at Alistair and realised too late he could actually move. Alistair drove his fist into his face, denting the helmet and smashing his nose and jaw with the force of the blow. He gripped his sword, sweeping the blade down severing the Warden's left hand, his rage only partly ebbing at the man's screams. Alistair re-sheathed his sword, Nevin whimpering on the floor clutching his disfigured limb. Alistair retrieved Gabriel from his grandfather cradling him, smiling as Gabriel tightly gripped his fingers. Grace gazed at her husband and son satisfied they were safe; turning back to Briant she fixed him with a cold glare, the flames around his Wardens beginning to burn brighter.

**"**Please!" He screamed as he felt the crushing sensation constrict his body.

**"**Briant; I am about a minute away from incinerating you and your Wardens, do you have any compelling reason why I shouldn't?"

**"**Making friends as usual Briant." Grace glanced at the elven mage who entered the hall flanked by two huge warriors and two other mages, glancing at the imprisoned Wardens with something akin to awe. She glanced at Nevin and sighed. "Foolish boy."

**"**I had my orders." Briant ground out, his face twisted in pain.

**"**Taking orders from Witches now are we."

**"**Fiona you have no authority in this matter."

**"**It seems Briant that neither do you. I believe as Commander of the Warden mages I do have a right. Apart from the fact I outrank you; given Grace is a mage, she falls into my jurisdiction." Grace bit her tongue yet again from pointing out she wasn't in fact a Warden. Fiona smiled at Duncan who nodded in acknowledgement. "My apologies for Briant, he suffers from delusions of Grandeur." Fiona turned to Briant. "You _will_ accept my authority!" Grace felt the power thrum through Fiona and watched as all of Briant's Wardens quickly nodded assent to her. She smiled, turning back to Grace. "I would imagine this is not a request you will be eager to grant, but would you free my fellow Wardens please?" Grace was caught between curiosity of the woman before her and the need for vengeance that was trying to rip her apart from the inside. "Please Grace, at least let us converse." Grace let out a slow shuddering breath, the flames fading and Briant hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Thank you." Fiona turned to Duncan. "We will not impose on your hospitality long, although we would be grateful for a bed for the night."

Duncan nodded. "You will understand if you are all kept under guard." His deep tone revealing his fury.

**"**Of course Duncan, you must do as you see fit."

Duncan called for the Keeps soldiers who surrounded them. Danforth; Gavarth, Oghren, Nathaniel and Karl accompanying them as the Wardens were marched out, leaving only Fiona and her four Warden companions.

**"**So what is _your _agenda?" Grace asked harshly. The four Wardens moved protectively around Fiona sensing Grace's anger, but Fiona waved them away.**"**She has a right to be angry." Fiona turned to Grace. "My agenda was to ensure the First Warden receives a punishment comparable to his crimes. Lomara who will become First Warden was not convinced Briant was motivated by her commands. It seems she was correct. May we speak in private?" Grace narrowed her eyes. "Grace we both know I am no match for you."

Grace slowly unclenched her fists.** "**I'm sure someone will show you to the study, I will join you shortly." Fiona nodded and followed Varel, who offered to show her the way.

**xXx**

Grace felt Duncan's arms wrap around her and she collapsed against her father; startled to realise she was sobbing, the shock of what had just happened sickening her. "Gabriel's fine sweetheart." Duncan soothed, gently rubbing her back as she pressed her face into his tunic.

**"**Maker I wanted to kill them all." She whispered, her body shaking violently.

Duncan tilted her chin to face him. "Self preservation Grace. They would have given you to the Darkspawn and Gabriel to Flemeth. There is no one in this room who would not have joined you."

**"**It's never going to stop." She gasped, sinking to her knees. "Darkspawn; Crows, my mother, now the Wardens. No wonder my mother sent me away from here." _It is kill; or be killed mother, you taught me that. _Gabriel's words flitted through her mind, the truth of his words choking her.

**"**We'll face this together." Alistair's soft voice penetrated her haze of distress, his arms wrapping around her.

She began to sob in earnest then. "I thought Templars would be all we would need to protect him from. It seems they are the least of our problems. I don't know how to do this Alistair. I don't know how to protect him."

**"**We do this a day at a time." He gently nuzzled her hair. "We aren't alone. _You _aren't alone. I will never let them take you, or Gabriel." Grace met his eyes, forcing her breathing to match Alistair's slow, deep breaths. "We make a good team you know." His soft tone made her smile as he rested his forehead against hers. **  
**

"Yes we do." She murmured.

Zevran knelt beside them cradling Gabriel. She gently kissed her son's forehead, gazing lovingly at him smiling as he giggled reaching out for her hair. "Nothing phases you does it." She nuzzled his nose making him gurgle happily. A tiny body pressed against her as Aurora squeezed in between Grace and Alistair, kissing them both and her brother. Aurora beamed at Grace's smile, snuggling against her father.

Grace suddenly realised Merrin was still sobbing quietly and got to her feet with Alistair's help; his arm curling around her waist, Aurora in his other arm he helped her to a seat next to Merrin. Grace took her hand. "Merrin it wasn't your fault." Merrin sniffed miserably, but was relieved when Grace hugged her.

Duncan slowly rubbed his chin glancing at his daughter, his fury at her treatment from the Wardens only kept in check by her response to them. "Fiona is an old friend." He said hesitantly. "Please try not to kill her."

Grace shook her head a small smile tugging the corners of her lips. "Murderous rage back under control."

Duncan chuckled. "Glad to hear it. Hear her out Grace, she would be a beneficial allay."

Grace sighed. "Yeh, I guess I'm not going to win any friendship points after today's performance."

**"**Neither are they." Sunshine growled.

Alistair gripped her hand. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Something was tugging at her memory, but it was annoyingly elusive. "I'll be fine, I'll be more relaxed knowing you're with Gabriel."

**"**I'll be close by, yell if you need me."

Grace stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you Alistair."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts, they are always appreciated. _


	38. When Reality Hits

Fiona sat in the study trying to compose herself. She was rarely nervous, but on this occasion her stomach fluttered as though a thousand butterflies were in residence This was not how she had intended to meet Grace and it annoyed her that the mage was already on the defensive with her. She sighed tapping her fingers restlessly on the desk.

Grace's power was astonishing, but then she had known it would be. She had met Flemeth many years ago. The 'Witch of the Wilds' had told her she would bare the son of a King. Fiona remembered laughing at her, but Flemeth was rarely wrong, something Fiona was to learn in the years that followed their fated meeting. Everything Flemeth had said had come to pass, including her son becoming a Warden.

Fiona trembled; this trip had been made for several reasons, forced into being through Flemeth's own actions. She gave a deep sigh, this situation was already too complicated. She glanced up as the door opened and Grace slipped into the room, thankfully looking calmer than she had been. **  
**

**xXx**

Duncan paced the Great Hall in a state of anxiety. Not only had the Wardens threatened his daughter and grandson, but they were likely to bring Flemeth down on them and that was not a reunion he was eager for. He knew she had a different body so at least he would not see those eyes that had haunted him for years, but the thought of her coming back into his life was undesirable to say the gave a hint of a smile as Sunshine moved to his side.

"You're troubled." Her tone soothing.

**"**Who wouldn't be with what happened today."

"I thought Grace was remarkably restrained. Her time in the Training Grounds couldn't have come at a better time."

Duncan slumped into a seat. "She's right though, how can we protect them?" He glanced up at Sunshine, his troubled eyes darkening. "I'm terrified that she will take Gabriel and disappear; maybe even find a way to go back to that other world of hers. I can't lose her again."

Kneeling down Sunshine took Duncan's hand, pressing her lips to the palm. "Grace would never leave. She loves us all to much. She is more likely to go on a killing rampage than run away. Hiding really isn't her style."

**xXx**

"You wanted to see me?"

Fiona flinched at the harsh tone and rose; moving over to the window, glancing into the courtyard to give herself a few more moments to order her thoughts. **"**I wanted to apologise again for the treatment you have suffered not only from the First Warden, but also from Briant. The man is a not usually such a fool, but Flemeth can be compelling."

**"**How do I know _you_ are not some part of her game?"

**"**I suppose you do not. I know Flemeth wants your son, why she wants him is a mystery. I do not think you are what she expected, something out with her rather extended control."

**"**Why are you telling me this?"

**"**Because either way she will come and you need to be ready."

Grace sighed and sat down, her hands shaking. "I killed her once before, or at least a part of her and my powers were not so developed."

Fiona sat opposite her, her compassionate eyes fixed on her. "Yet she is still your mother; despite all she has done to you, I would imagine the thought of killing her again is a cause for some conflict."

**"**I will do what I must."

**"**As you always do, that does not mean it is easy." Grace glanced up, something passing between them that she didn't fully understand. "I know what it is like to do something that must be done and feel the pain of it every day, though I do not pretend to know what you have gone through. Grace this world is host to great evil and we must do all that we can to stamp it out, but I do not believe that includes handing you over to the Darkspawn and your son to Flemeth."

**"**You will not demand that Gabriel and I return with you to Weisshaupt then?"

**"**Would you come if I did?"

Grace mirrored the smile on Fiona's face. "No."

Fiona chuckled. "I will place no demands on you save one, that you allow me to carry out my assignment and deal with the First Warden."

**"**As long as you promise me that he will receive more than a demotion." She shivered as she remembered the cellar; being chained, being bled.

**"**Grace." Fiona pulled her gently from her dark thoughts. "His punishment will be death, how he spends his last few moments however I leave up to you." Grace glanced at her quizzically. "Perhaps you need to take back _your _power, before we remove him of his."

**xXx**

The First Warden was brought up to the throne room. He had been treated better than he warranted, and showed no signs of being the worse for ware for his imprisonment. He gave Fiona a startled glance. "Where is Briant?"

Fiona inwardly snarled. This game had clearly been planned carefully from the outset. "I'm afraid he erred in his judgement and is as captive here as you are." Fiona's voice was cold, hard and businesslike.

**"**SHE will not be long in arriving then." His smirk made Grace want to wipe him from the face of the planet.

It apparently created similar feelings in Fiona as she gripped him by the throat their eyes locking. "You are a disgrace." She hissed. "To mages and Wardens both!" Her magic pulsing, frowning as it made little impact.

The First Warden gave an eerie laugh. "Your magic is pitiful in comparison to my own."

Grace couldn't help herself and placed her hand on his back. "Allow me." He went rigid as she sent her violet flame through his body; his neck arching back, his jaw muscles clenching in agony. Grace bent to his ear. "I'm really not one for torture, but I'm going to make an exception for you." She moved away, Duncan catching the subtle nod between the two women.

**"**Now." Fiona moved back, regarding him with distaste. "What to do with you."

**"**You will follow protocol and return me to Weisshaupt."

Fiona and Grace shared another look. "Yes I suppose we could do that; certainly it is a long journey, and there are potential dangers everywhere." She seemed to consider the possibilities. "Yes, accidents do happen."

**"**If I do not return SHE will come."

Grace stood before him a strange smile playing on her lips. "I'm counting on it."

The First Warden regarded her carefully. "You cannot defeat her. You fell so easily to my own...attentions."

Grace paled; then flushed, her fury rising. "As I recall I was kidnapped by Crows who threatened my child and someone I love. I do not remember you doing that! I further recall the only reason I didn't blow you off the face of the planet was because you were torturing Zev." Her eyes blazed at the memory, her energy starting to build.

Fiona placed a restraining hand to her wrist, a gesture noticed by Zevran and Duncan who were intrigued by the interactions of the two women. **"**I wouldn't antagonise her." Fiona's voice like ice. "She isn't chained and her magic is not suppressed."

The First Warden glared at her. "I am a Warden I did what I had to do. You above all people should understand that! You _will _take me back to Weisshaupt."

Fiona's face turned white with rage. **"**Lomara has given me full authority to dispense your punishment in whichever way I see fit." As he paled Fiona was satisfied that he at last understood he was no longer in control. "Grace; as the injured party, you have a right to say what punishment you would find comparable to the treatment you received."

Grace stared at the former First Warden; her rage making her stomach churn, wanting him to suffer as he had made her suffer, as he had made Zevran suffer. The words left her mouth before she was aware. "I suggest Tranquillity." The hall fell silent, the atmosphere one of shock.

**"**You cannot mean that!" The disgraced Warden gasped.

**"**Setting aside for the moment you tortured me; that I almost lost my baby." Her tone venomous in her rage. _That I died giving birth because my heart couldn't take it after what you did you bastard_. Her mind screamed. "You tortured Zevran; you sanctioned the torture of Michael, Garrett and Loghain and the use of the Drydan's in Avernus's so called research. You are a blood mage and you have no reverence for life!" She was struggling to breath; her fists clenched, refusing to let her tears fall, shuddering at how painful the memories were to her. "Tranquillity would be fitting. Spending the rest of your life without the magic you crave so much!"

**"**Surely you know what it means."

Grace glared at him, her anger making her body tremble. "I have intimate experience with the rite of Tranquillity." She moved closer. "I would wish it on no mage, save you!" Hatred felt like it was consuming her and she struggled to separate herself from it, to cool the fire burning within her.

**"**You cannot be serious?"

Her jaw clenched, her hands curled into fists that were begging to strike him. "As serious as you were when you bled me!"

He paled, now visibly trembling. His eyes were terror stricken as he turned to Fiona pleading. "Please show me mercy."

**"**As you showed me?" Grace spat. Turning to Fiona the niggle returned, a sensation of a memory the mage triggered that she was still unable to access. Grace forced herself to take several deep breaths. "Do you have a more suitable punishment?"

Fiona regarded her with caution. "Grace; Tranquillity is not something I would happily advocate, even in these circumstances."

Grace swallowed hard and looked at the mage grovelling at her feet. "Be grateful for Fiona's mercy." She moved over to stand by Alistair, who was looking at her in concern. Leaning against him, he felt her tremble and wrapped his arms around her.

Fiona stared down at her mentor and long ago friend before he had become twisted. "Daglan, you are stripped of your rank of First Warden. You have betrayed your fellow Wardens with your actions. The sentence is death." Fiona turned to Duncan. "We are in your Keep and Grace is your daughter; unless she wishes to do this herself, it is your right."

Duncan glanced to Grace, who shook her head. Daglan's eyes opened wide as Duncan drew his blade. "For the honour of my daughter and the Ferelden Wardens." Beheading him in a swift stroke. Grace stared at the former First Warden; his blood drenching the floor, feeling numb.

**"**Did you really want him to be made tranquil?" Alistair whispered.

Grace felt the nausea swell. "Maker help me I don't know. After what he did to Zev...to me..." She looked up at Alistair as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I wanted him to suffer." Her fingers pressed to her lips as she gave a choked sob. "I wanted him to know what it's like to be trapped and helpless and to be separated from the very thing that makes you who you are." She lowered her gaze, shaking her head. "But if it came down to it I would have probably put myself between him and the Templars rather than have it actually happen."

Alistair gently wiped away the tears; kissing each cheek, she never ceased to surprise him, despite how far she was pushed, her compassion still managed to win through. "He can't ever hurt you again." **  
**

**xXx**

Jowan had shrank to the back of the hall as Grace had turned on the First Warden, he had no intention of reminding her of his own part in the whole sordid event. The Wardens were just starting to get used to him, though Loghain, Michael and Garrett understandably kept their distance. The thought of the rite of Tranquillity chilled him. He was a Warden now, but that was no guarantee of safety.

The Darkspawn terrified him and as far as he could see Grace was doing nothing active for the mage plight, consuming herself with those intent on harming her child. The plight of thousands of mages in Thadas surely outweighed the plight of a child, who was as safe as any child could be in his opinion. Something had to change, something that would make people realise mages should not be Templar slaves.

**xXx**

The nausea increased and Grace swiftly left the hall; Alistair, Anders and Zevran running to catch up to her in the courtyard where she spent the next ten minutes retching violently. The events of the day crashing around her. Alistair gently rubbed her back as she took gulping breaths before retching again, images of Gabriel being held in Nevin's arms invading her mind. Leaning against the wall, Grace pressed her flushed cheeks to the cold stone. She felt faint, sheer will the only thing keeping her on her feet.

Finally Grace allowed herself to be held, but their love made her buckle and she clutched them to her as though terrified they would be torn from her. Her mind spiralled, thinking of all those who threatened them, furious at her feelings of helplessness and vulnerability. She knew better; had learned of herself and her Wild under Cullen's guidance, Gabriel was safe, she could do this. Grace allowed them to take her upstairs; relaxing as they bathed together, soft caresses exchanged until she had calmed enough to sleep, her anger and pain exhausting her.

**xXx**

Grace woke up with a start, the elusive information hitting her full force in her dreams. She glanced to Alistair; his face peaceful, his arm draped over her waist. Anders and Zevran were gone, having returned to their own room while she slept.

Turning the pillow; Grace rested her cheek on the cool side facing Alistair, his breath hot against her skin, running her fingers down his cheek. Ignored by his father; betrayed by his brother and abandoned by his mother, Alistair and Grace had spent many nights talking about his childhood and the ache that filled him in never knowing who his mother was. The overriding questions were always the same. Who was she? Why had she left? Was she even alive?

Grace couldn't sleep and as dawn broke she was determined to speak to Fiona and confirm her suspicions before speaking to Alistair.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to all those reading and following. I would love to hear your views. _


	39. Enemies At The Gate

Grace leaned over kissing Alistair gently, chuckling as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her sleepily. **"**Mmmm love waking up to you." He mumbled, nuzzling her neck. "We should make another baby." His lips captured hers, pulling back startled when he felt her freeze. "Grace?"

"Want to run that by me again?"

He grinned sleepily. "Want lots of babies." His lips caressing her throat.

"Alistair you're not serious are you?" Grace was struggling restrain the note of hysteria.

"You don't want any more babies?" He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking confused.

"How can you think about having more children! Gabriel isn't safe, what makes you think another child would be!"Alistair reached for her hand, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb. "Grace we can't stop our lives because of the potential actions of others!"

Grace just stared at him. After Gabriel she hadn't even considered having any more children. "Alistair I can't. Gabriel was only conceived with blood magic and we aren't doing that!"

"We could ask Anders to help. He thinks he has a potion that could..."

"You've spoken to him about it!" Her voice was more of a shriek.

Alistair watched his wife confused and alarmed by her distress. "A little. I wanted to know if there was anything that could be done without raising your hopes. It never occurred to me you would not wish any more children."

Grace rubbed her forehead, unpleasant memories surfacing. "Even if he could; Alistair it was awful, the pregnancy and giving birth." She shuddered. "I'm sorry, I just can't go through that again."

"Grace."

"Alistair I _died_!"

Alistair pulled Grace into his arms running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her gently. "Grace; love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know; I just...we have Aurora and Gabriel, isn't that enough?"Alistair slowly ran his hand up and down her arm. "Yes, of course. I just...I imagined us having..." He lapsed into silence.

Grace looked at him curiously. "Just how many babies did you see us having Alistair?"

He smiled, gently pushing back a lock of her hair. "When I survived the Archdemon I realised that we were going to have a life together. That there was a future to be had. I didn't have an exact number in mind, but I imagined a daughter with flame red hair."

Grace gazed into the hazel and amber orbs, her heart filled with love for the man before her. "Alistair I love you, but I honestly don't know if I can give you another child."

Alistair swallowed his disappointment; inwardly berating himself for having been foolish enough to bring it up now, _especially now_, not that he had meant to, hoping that all she needed was time. "I have you; Aurora and Gabriel, I am a blessed man."

Grace snuggled into his arms, her mind drifting to a girl with red hair and Alistair's eyes. She sighed deeply, now was definitely not the time to be thinking of having another baby

**xXx**

Grace was disturbed by her conversation with Alistair. Did she want another child? Would it even be possible? She shivered remembering Gabriel's birth, but that had been under unusual circumstances. She glimpsed Fiona talking to Duncan and was on the cusp of going to speak to her when her skin prickled and she threw out her senses. **"**Darkspawn." She gasped.

Duncan looked up sharply, his Wardens already moving. No one ever doubted Grace. They were on the battlements in position as the Darkspawn came into view. **"**Your range must be extraordinary." Fiona mused. "For such a relatively new Warden."

Grace flushed and shrugged, gripping her staff tightly. Briant and the other Wardens; including those who had been with the First Warden, had also been allowed to join them, they were Wardens after all. Nevin was still recovering, the only Warden not in attendance.

A bolt of lightening sent from an Emissary struck the wall making the stones crackle in response, glowing a faint blue. Fiona raised an eyebrow turning to Duncan. "We modified our defences." He said softly. Duncan and Fiona hissed in unison as seven ogres lumbered out of the distant tree line. It was unusual for there to be so many in the one place. **"**Grace."

"On it." Grace took a deep breath and extended out her magic in a golden wave that flowed through the Darkspawn. Her father nodded satisfied that their march to the Keep halted, their demeanour seeming almost calm.

**"**What is she doing?" Fiona had moved closer to Duncan to ensure she didn't disturb her.

**"**What she does best."

**"**Should we not attack, surely she cannot keep this up for long?"

**"**Just wait."

The wave continued to expand until it reached the Ogres. Grace felt the tension in her body from yesterday and called on the violet flame that had come into existence for her. She poured her frustration and rage into the energy now surrounding the Ogres. She placed her hand on her fathers arm. "I want to try something." He nodded. **  
****  
**Both groups of Wardens stared in astonishment as the Ogres turned on their own. Smashing into Genlocks and Hurlocks; bodies hurled through the air by huge fists, or pounded into the ground, stomping on the Emissaries and Shrieks who did little if anything to defend themselves. Fists crunched bone and tore flesh; limbs were ripped apart, the air filled with growling, snarls and shrieks of pain as the Ogres finally turned on each other. The Darkspawn fell without any Warden having to lift a blade.

Grace clutched the battlement in exhaustion, Alistair wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her. "What in the Void was that?" He gasped.

Grace glanced up. "I guess I'm still angry about yesterday. I needed to vent." Briant paled and he and the other Weisshaupt Wardens slowly backed away. Grace gave a soft moan, annoyed at her expenditure of mana. "There's more."

They watched in growing alarm as more took the place of those that had fallen. **"**The concentration of Wardens has doubled within the Keep." Fiona gripped her staff. "They must have sensed us."

Anders moved to Grace passing her a lyrium potion. "Need a top up?" She took the vial gratefully. "Pace yourself." He muttered in her ear. His whisper of '_love you' _making her tingle.

If it had not been for the Keeps enhanced defences and the extra Wardens they may have been overrun. As it was they managed to kill the majority of Darkspawn that attempted to breach their walls. Briant was a fierce warrior; fearless and ruthless when faced with Darkspawn, leading his Wardens into battle with no hesitation, Fiona giving them cover fire. The Templar Wardens came into their own with the Emissaries and Grace had to admit she thought them rather impressive, when she wasn't on the receiving end. The Keeps Wardens were no stragglers; surging into the fight, working together as one, so in tune with each others skills and techniques the Darkspawn fell to their blades and magic with minimal resistance.

Grace felt a prickle move up her spine and stared into the tree line, giving a cry of alarm as a third wave hurtled towards them. Briant and Fiona were the furthest from the Keep having moved deep into the fight. Grace realised they didn't have time to get back before being overwhelmed. She couldn't let them die; or more specifically she couldn't let Fiona die, not if her suspicions were correct. She snarled in frustration. Duncan was yelling at the Wardens to regroup, but time was not on their side.

_This is a bad idea Grace! _Ignoring herself Grace downed another vial of lyrium and leapt off the battlements; the air around her shimmering. She shot passed the Wardens in dragon form; bearing down on the Darkspawn, flame bursting from her mouth, hemming them in and forcing them back, giving the retreating Wardens more time. She dodged the lightning from an Emissary, who was not so successful in dodging her flames. She circled and realised Fiona and Briant were caught in some kind of paralysis spell. Flying low she gripped both of them as gently as she could in her powerful claws; gliding into the courtyard, dropping them into the waiting arms of the Keeps guards as she swept up again and perched on the battlement her sharp dragon eyes watching the chaos.

Grace spied Justice; Anders, Lara, Gawain and Jowan trapped between two groups of Darkspawn and took flight, gripping the creatures and throwing them to try and create a pathway. She gave a startled roar when an Ogre launched into her gripping her wings and slamming her into the ground. She gutted the creature, but not before other Darkspawn were swarming towards her. Her mana had reached its end and she was in her human form once more. "Run!" She yelled as she saw a gap and set a fast pace. Arrows and magic shot passed them exploding into the Darkspawn behind had almost reached the Keep when the ground in front of them burst open and Darkspawn poured out. Warden's charged towards them, but once again time was their enemy.

Grace felt Justice press against her. "Use my energy." He urged. There was no time to argue. Grace gripped his arm, for a brief moment their energies merged as she drew on the spirits essence. Grace pulled back the instant she felt her mana revived, Justice once more within Travis's body. The strange lyrium like energy filled her, so intoxicating she was barely aware of where she was. Justice held onto her as the light burst from her hands, a wave of blue that shimmered disintegrating the Darkspawn nearest to them.

Justice held Grace tightly against himself, the warmth of her body and their brief merge providing it's own intoxication. He was pulled towards her, she was unlike anyone else he had ever met. There was much injustice in the world and with Grace he felt certain they would be able to right the imbalance. He suddenly felt desperate to be rid of the death he was trapped in; to feel alive, truly alive.

Jowan gripped Justice and Lara and Gawain grabbed Grace pulling them backwards, as Anders used what little mana he had left to slow the Darkspawn heading towards them. Wardens reached them, surrounding them on all sides, the clash of steel and the smell of magical discharge filled the air as the final Darkspawn were slain.

Grace was vaguely aware they were within the Keep once more and glanced to Justice giving him a grateful smile. She sank onto the Keep steps shaking her head. "Well that was different." She noticed Fiona watching her; flanked by the Weisshaupt Wardens, her father and the Ferelden Wardens moving around her defensively.

**"**Impressive." Fiona said at last. "Thank you for our lives."

**"**Is what I just did going to cause us an issue?"

Fiona gave her a warm smile. "Hardly, Wardens kill Darkspawn and you certainly did that and you are not the only mage who can shape change."

**"**But...but a dragon!" Briant stuttered, his face pale.

**"**Sometimes to fight a dragon you need a dragon." Grace said simply. "My usual Hawk form really wasn't going to cut it against the Archdemon. Necessity is something any Warden should understand."

Briant nodded. "I was wrong about you." He said softly. Grace looked at him curiously. "We need you in the field not contained, or...or given to them."

Grace smiled. "Gee if I'd realised all I had to do was beat the crap out of some Darkspawn and change into a dragon to change your mind I would have done that yesterday." **  
**

**xXx**

Grace sank into the cushioned seat in her father's study and yawned loudly. "Can't we do the debrief later?" Grace grumbled. Sunshine knelt beside her gently taking her hand into her own. Grace felt her concern and glanced at her father, wondering yet again why there was only the three of them. "Have I done something wrong?"

**"**No, of course not." Sunshine whispered, stroking her hand.

**"**Well what then?"

**"**I need you to tell me what happened with you and Justice."

Grace suddenly realised Sunshine's Wild was trickling through her as though searching for something. "Sunshine." She whispered, her jaw clenching slightly. "What are you doing?"

**"**Just checking."

**"**Checking for what?"

**"**Tell me what happened."

Grace scowled at her deflection and pulled her hand away. "I'd run out of mana and Justice told me to use his energy. He has a lyrium like energy, not lyrium but just as powerful." She suddenly sat up straight. "Is Justice okay, did it hurt him?"

Sunshine shook her head. "Justice is fine."

**"**Then what's wrong, I don't understand?"

**"**You and Justice seem to have gotten closer lately." Sunshine was trying to be delicate but in truth she was terrified. Justice's form was starting to lose stability and more than once she had seen him reading books regarding spirit transference. She had hidden the books, but she feared it was too late.

**"**I've certainly gotten used to him and he has been very helpful."

**"**Perhaps Grace it is time to send him home." Her father spoke up for the first time, his discomfort obvious.

**"**Why bring this up now?"

Sunshine couldn't bring herself to voice her suspicions and smiled sadly. "Grace the body he is in is breaking down; it will not be much longer before it disintegrates, or decomposes. I just think he should be allowed to return home before he is lost forever."

Grace's eyes widened. "Oh Maker I hadn't even noticed. Since our fade trip I just see him as Justice, I don't even see Travis any more."

Sunshine paled. "Do you feel up to trying?"

**"**Yes, of course."**  
****  
****"**Get some sleep first." Duncan all but commanded making Grace smile.**  
****  
****"**Yes Commander." She chuckled.

**xXx**

Sunshine found Justice in the Keep garden, gazing at the red and gold leaves that fluttered their way to the ground, the chill of winter in the air. She sat next to him on the seat. **"**The body you inhabit is breaking down." Straight to the point.

**"**It is."

**"**I've asked Grace to try and send you home."

Justice looked at her sharply. "It is not to be my choice then?"

Sunshine felt her hackles rise. "You cannot stay in a corpse that is decomposing. What alternative is there?" Justice remained silent. "Justice; you must return to the Fade, it is the only option."

**"**There is much to do here. I would not wish to leave until I can no longer be of help."

**"**Justice you are running out of time."

**"**Then let me spend it as I see fit. I would not leave until the Architect faces justice."

Sunshine nodded. "Very well, until we deal with the Architect." She stood to leave. "Justice." His dead eyes locked with hers. "If you even attempt to merge with Grace again I will destroy you."

Justice regarded her calmly before returning his gaze once more to the garden. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace had asked her father for the use of his study and a few hours later parchment covered every available surface, maps laid out and diagrams with names of people and places covered each sheet. Fiona entered the study stopping short. "My apologies, I was just looking for a book."

Grace glanced up. "Actually you might be able to help. Without Flemeth will Weisshaupt still be a problem for us, or more specifically Gabriel and myself?"

Fiona sat down glancing at the parchments, giving a low whistle. "No, Weisshaupt is not a threat. Lamora wishes to extend the hand of friendship, she argued strongly during the blight for us to aid you."

Grace nodded. "I assume you will all be heading back to Weisshaupt soon."

**"**Briant and the others leave tomorrow. I should think that will give at least six weeks before Flemeth will arrive. You need to be ready!"

Grace sighed. Her fingers resting on a piece of parchment that bore Flemeth's name. "I'll make sure I am."

**"**What of the other parchments?"**  
****  
****"**If we can't persuade Howe to rescind his contract, then I will have to take out the Crows. I'm assuming if I destroy the top tiers that will dissuade others from coming. I need to speak to Zev about the specifics. Howe of course will need to die, but Fergus or Aedan has that right. Then there is the Architect and The Mother." She sighed. "Sounds easy on paper."

**"**I would like to help."

**"**Are you returning with Briant?"

**"**I would prefer to stay. He has my report. It is magically sealed so it cannot be tampered with."

**"**Why do you want to stay?"

**"**I feel this is where I am needed."

Grace found herself staring into hazel eyes with amber flecks. "You really are Alistair's mother aren't you?" She chewed her lip, that wasn't exactly how she had planned to ask that particular question.

Fiona's face drained of colour and she sat down hard on a chair near her. "How could you know?"

**"**He has your eyes." She had so many questions, but they were not hers to ask. "Do you plan to tell him who you are?"

**"**I'm not sure."

**"**Don't hurt him Fiona, he's been hurt enough."

Fiona nodded, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. "He could not stay with me it is forbidden for Wardens to keep their children, at least it is everywhere but Ferelden it seems." She gave a sad smile. "I hoped he would have a happy life with his father."

**"**Maric barely spent any time with him, it seems he did not share your vision."

Fiona held her gaze. "I was sure he would love Alistair."

"Perhaps he did, we will never know. Maybe losing you was too much for him. Does my father know, about you being Alistair's mother?"

**"**Yes he came with me when we took Alistair to Maric." Grace tapped her fingers on the wood. Apparently she wasn't the only one who kept secrets. Fiona's voice trembled. "Do you think Alistair would want to know?"

Grace glanced at Fiona and shrugged. "He feels abandoned by you, but perhaps if you told him what happened it might ease his pain." Another thought struck her. "Fiona is your Calling near?"

"After an incident in the deep roads; which incidentally was where Alistair was conceived, I am immune to the Calling."

Grace smiled. "Good to know, about the Calling I mean."**  
****  
**Fiona face became pained. "Giving Alistair up was like destroying part of my heart."

"Maybe you need to tell Alistair that!"

**xXx**

Fiona had been gone less than five minutes when Jowan entered the study. Grace glanced up and smiled before returning to looking at a map.** "**Grace may I speak with you?"

**"**Of course." She rolled up the maps, pulled the parchments into a pile and moved from the desk sitting on a comfortable chair waiting expectantly for Jowan to do the same.

**"**You have voiced your support for mages in the past and as a mage you understand in part the difficulty of our lives, despite your unique position."

**"**In part? Unique position? Jowan what are you talking about?"

**"**Well you would never be hauled off to a Circle. I cannot expect you to understand what those of us who are Circle mages have had to put up with under the Templar's rule."

Grace forced herself to swallow her anger. "I may have more of an understanding than you imagine."

**"**Please Grace, you are protected by a King."

**"**What did you want Jowan?" Unable to stop the anger slipping into her tone.

Jowan shifted uncomfortably. "I just think a mage in your position should be more proactive regarding the mage plight."

Grace stared at him in astonishment. "Jowan what is it that you expect me to do? King Fergus is working on bringing those Templars to justice who use brutality as a way to control mages. I have spoken to my father about actively recruiting from the circle and I have put my proposal to Fergus for a school for mage and non-mage children to learn together, meaning mages are free. What else would you have me do?"

**"**Those are fine ideas to be sure, but they are ideas only."

**"**What do you want me to do? Blow up the damn Chantry!" Grace froze as Jowan's eyes widened before he stared at the floor.

**"**I shouldn't have troubled you with this, you are doing what you can."

Grace watched as Jowan left the office, putting her head in her hands as he left. _Nice one Grace, why didn't you tell him to head to Kirkwall while you're at it! Bloody idiot!_**  
**

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **I hope you enjoyed reading, please review and let me know your thoughts. _


	40. Bitter Sweet Revenge

Grace pulled her cloak around her and moved silently down the Keep steps to the gate where Justice was standing. His energy seemed to flicker and she was concerned that drawing the energy from him yesterday had been detrimental to him. "Are you well my friend?" Justice turned to her and smiled. Grace tried to see Travis's body, but all she could see was the brilliance of Justice. "Sunshine told me the body you inhabit is destabilising. I'm so sorry I didn't realise. I know you told her you want to stay until we deal with the Architect, but I will try to send you back any time you wish." She bit her lip nervously as he nodded. "Justice you need to know I've never done anything like that before..."

He stopped her, placing his hand on her arm. "I trust you."

Grace flushed; her fingers resting against his, his energy sinking into her skin, making them both shiver with something they couldn't name. "Thank you for yesterday. Without your power boost I'm not sure we would be here."

He took her hand squeezing gently. "You would have found a way, you always do."

"Are you feeling alright? It felt a little...strange." Grace couldn't take her eyes from the light that shone from him; that was slowly winding around her fingers, caressing her palm with the softest tingle.

He gave a shuddering breath, aching for her in a way he had never known was possible. To be part of her; of the light that shone from her, of the music that flowed through her. Her touch was almost more than he could bear. He forced himself to speak, his eyes fixed on the rainbow of light that surrounded her. "It was a little unusual I will admit. It was unsettling to feel the freedom as you drew on my energy; I was no longer trapped by this dead flesh, to then have it slip from my grasp."

Grace gave a low moan. "Justice I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know drawing on your energy would do that."

His fingers caressed her cheek for the briefest moment, relieved when she did not flinch. He hated the dead flesh that clung to him, craved freedom until it seemed to burn him. "Do not trouble yourself. We did what we had to. I could not have born it had you died."

Grace felt heat rush to her cheeks once again. "Nor I you, my friend."

Justice noticed Sunshine on the steps of the Keep and gently pulled his hand away. "We do what we must to survive." His voice the softest whisper.

"Maybe we can find some way for you to stay, but without a host..." She trailed off, having no idea if that was even possible.

Justice smiled. "Do not trouble yourself on my account Grace, there is much to be done before we need concern ourselves with my fate."

"You'll come to me if you need me?"

"Yes." Justice watched her return to the Keep; locking eyes with Sunshine, returning her scowl.

**xXx**

The Weisshaupt Wardens had been gone less than a day when an unexpected snowstorm hit them, leaving a thick blanket of snow in its wake. Nathaniel received a sealed parchment from Bann Esmerelle, brought to him by a very disgruntled messenger. He clutched the coded letter in his hand frozen in indecision. His stomach curled and he vomited twice before he was able to walk the corridors of the Keep to inform the youngest Cousland.

Aedan wanted to leave immediately, but was caught between wanting to deal with Howe himself and knowing his brother would never forgive him if he was not present.

**"**The way the roads are at the moment it is likely to take days for someone to get to Denerim and then for my brother to reach Amaranthine. Howe might disappear again!"

**"**I could go and get him." Grace said absently, lifting a book down from the shelf and thumbing through it becoming absorbed in a page.

Aedan glanced to Alistair who shrugged. "Would you care to expand on that?" Grace closed the book; returned it to the shelf and selected a second one, grumbling to herself, "Grace!"

She looked up from the book, her eyes wide. "What?"

**"**How could you get him?"

**"**Well it's nearly dark now. It's quicker flying, I could have him in Amaranthine tomorrow afternoon."

**"**It's too dangerous as a hawk." Aedan disagreed. "And in this weather there is no way you could fly quick enough to reach Denerim and then find a way to get my brother to Amaranthine by tomorrow."

Grace glanced in confusion, her mind still elsewhere. "Who said anything about being a hawk?"

**"**Grace you can't be serious!"

**"**Why not? It's dark, I'll fly high enough so no one sees me and I'm much faster as a dragon."

**"**No, absolutely not. What if something happened!"

**"**Aedan what's going to happen? It's not like I'm going to fly right into Denerim as a dragon. I will change into a hawk as I approach, I can change mid flight you know. Besides..." She hesitated. "I need to practice being in the form for sustained periods of time. When the Darkspawn attacked it wiped me out so quickly." He saw fear in her eyes when she looked at him. "I can't afford that to happen again."

Aedan felt a shiver move through him, wanting to be able to protect her from what was coming. "If you're sure." She smiled and gave him a hug. Aedan reflected silently that she had been hugging people a lot over the last few days and his own fear settled within him that it was her way of saying goodbye.

**xXx**

Grace flew swiftly through the night reaching the palace in the early hours of the morning; she hadn't pushed herself, but was still impressed by just how fast she could fly. She announced herself to the guard, requesting a room to sleep for a few hours and then an audience with the King at a reasonable hour. Belfas recognised her and was about to rouse the servants when Grace pulled him away horrified.

"I'll just have a nap in the guard house for Maker's sake. No reason to wake the whole place up!"

**"**My lady you can't be serious!"

**"**Belfas during the blight I rarely saw a bed, I'm sure I can cope with a blanket next to a fire."

Eyeing her uncertainly he fetched her blankets and watched as she made herself a nest, falling asleep in minutes. As dawn broke he went to inform Fergus himself. Both the King and Queen moved quietly into the guard house not at all happy that she had slept the night on the floor.

**"**She does looks rather comfortable." Ophelia murmured, chuckling to herself. "Wake her and I shall have breakfast prepared."

Fergus knelt down and gently shook her shoulder, Grace waking with a start. She glanced at Fergus startled before remembering where she was. She gave him a smile before yawning and then stretched, untangling herself from the blankets and leaving them in a neat pile on a chair before following him.

Grace tucked into the omelette with gusto; quickly explaining why and how she was there, pointing out that they had no idea how long Howe would be in town.

**"**You're suggesting I _ride _you back to Amaranthine."

Grace looked up swallowing her mouth full. "Not if you make it sound like that!" She spluttered indignantly making Ophelia laugh and Fergus flush.**"**I never learnt to ride a horse, but I could perform something like a haste spell on you and a horse and fly with you, if you're against the idea."

**"**Grace a dragon may spook a horse." Ophelia pointed out. "Perhaps as a hawk you could rest on Fergus's shoulder during the journey."

**"**Even if we take a horse we are still left with the issue of snow."

**"**When we travelled to Orzammar I created a shield that helped us move through the snow. I'm sure I can create something similar for these circumstances." Grace mumbled tucking into a second helping of omelette.

**"**Won't this be taxing for you?"

**"**Well if I'm spending the journey on your shoulder I should be fine."

Fergus sighed. "As you wish, though I don't see why you can't just sit on the horse with me as yourself."

Grace gave him an impatient look.**"**Fergus people seem rather to eager to assume we are sleeping together. I'd rather avoid that particular issue." She smiled a little at his flush. "Oh and Fergus, don't forget to disguise yourself."

He glowered at her mischievous grin. "Behave." He growled. **  
**

**xXx**

Ophelia and Fergus exchanged a passionate kiss goodbye, before Ophelia turned to Grace. "Keep him safe."

**"**Always." Grace transformed into a hawk and settled on Fergus's shoulder as they cantered out of the courtyard. They were a mile from Denerim when Grace returned to her human form expanding a ripple of energy around the horse to enable it to move faster without causing undue strain to it's body, while simultaneously melting the snow in their path. She returned to hawk form and snuggled back against Fergus's shoulder and neck as they galloped over the land at breakneck speed. Grace ruffled her feathers feeling the cold, snuggling further against Fergus, her beak nuzzling against his skin.

Fergus chuckled. "Cold? If you were yourself you could be in a nice thick cloak." She nipped his ear causing him to yelp in surprise, before she nuzzled him again. "As your King I order you to change from your hawk form; there is no one to see us, not to mention I am somewhat disguised!"

Grace felt an unusual wicked streak rise up. She had been experimenting with other forms and Fergus suddenly realised a beautiful grey cat with golden eyes was purring in his ear. Grace rubbed her head against his before moving down and settling almost in his lap, her paws stretching over his leg. Grace glanced up innocently and despite himself; he sank his fingers into her fur, chuckling when she stretched, purring loudly. _Maker she's incorrigible! _**"**You've been spending too much time with Zevran." Fergus muttered, chuckling as her purrs grew louder. **  
**

**xXx**

They reached The Crown and Lion by early afternoon having made excellent time despite the weather conditions. Grace had returned to her Hawk form just outside of the city. "Behave!" He commanded, as they entered the tavern earning himself another nip. He only just managed to suppress the yelp.

**"**Hey no birds!" The barkeep yelled. Grace glared at him as did Fergus. "Well maybe just this once." He muttered.

Fergus paid for an ale and climbed the steps to the second level, noticing Zevran leaning casually against the door frame of a room at the end of the corridor. Grace left Fergus's shoulder and glided down the corridor landing on Zevran's shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately. Zevran chuckled, running a finger down her breast feathers. "So beautiful my sweet one." He purred. Grace gave Fergus a triumphant look that made him shake his head. They entered the room, locking the door behind them. Grace flew to Alistair and then Anders nuzzling them both before transforming, flexing her neck and stretching her arms before flopping down on the chair.

Fergus glanced to Nathaniel who was hunched in a chair, his face ghastly pale. Aedan and Leliana sitting in chairs near him. "Nathaniel perhaps you should tell us where he is and return to..."

**"**No!" His tone was high, his hands clasping in agitation. "No. I will accompany you. I cannot run from this."

**"**If you are sure."

**"**He is in one of the town houses, we saw him enter not three hours ago. Esmerelle left an hour ago."

**"**Nathaniel, thank you for...for this."

**xXx**

Nathaniel led them to a large town house. It stood out from those flanking it due to the intricate detail of the architecture. **"**This is one of Esmerelle's properties." Nathaniel muttered, his tension felt by everyone.

Shadow and Hunter moved silently their muscles tense, feeling Aedan and Fergus's unsettled demeanour. Zevran quickly unlocked a side door and they slipped in, silently taking out the guards on the first floor.

Grace glanced around her, extending out her energy. "This was too easy." She whispered, the others sharing her assessment. They continued up the staircase; wincing at each creak of the wooden floorboards, reaching the second floor with no adversity.

Howe was lounging against the fireplace, watching them as they entered the room. Grace stared in stunned silence. He was the image of her adoptive father, right down to the steel grey eyes and the mouth that was twisted into a disapproving sneer.

**"**I wondered how long it would take for you to betray me." He was addressing Nathaniel. "I always knew you were weak. Teamed up with the Cousland brats I see." Nathaniel shivered, feeling torn and confused.

**"**You backstabbing murderous snake." Fergus hissed. Howe laughed. Grace shuddered, he even sounded the same.

**"**Couldn't face me yourself baby Cousland. Had to bring your playmates with you." His eyes roamed over them mocking until he saw Grace his eyes lingering, widening slightly. Nathaniel moved in front of her protectively, breaking his father's line of sight. "The whore still lives I see."

Howe found himself pinned against the wall by a furious Nathaniel, Alistair's sword at his throat. The clanking of metal alerted them to Howe's guards seconds before they entered the room. Grace was a little surprised as they clearly saw her as the vulnerable target aiming several crossbows at her, she presumed it was because she carried no weapons, having left her staff at the Keep. Three mages also entered the room, magic crackling at their fingertips. She was still surprised when Alistair and Nathaniel backed off from Howe, they knew she wasn't defenceless. She watched as Howe approached her, his hand caught a strand of hair, rubbing it between his fingers. Grace raised an eyebrow, gripping his wrist as he moved his fingers towards her cheek. Howe's face turned red with exertion as he tried to move his hand. "Little boys shouldn't play with things they don't understand." Grace said quietly, pushing him forcefully back from her.

Nathaniel moved between them. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray the Couslands? They were our friends!"

Howe snarled. "Eleanor should have been mine. That bastard Bryce had everything. Money, power and then he took her. He was in league with the Orlesians. They were traitors and deserved to die a traitor's death."

**"**My son was six!" Fergus gave a strangled half sob.

**"**The son of an Anitvan whore." He spat.

The room became chaos as Fergus grabbed Howe. Leliana sent the guard nearest to her sprawling into his fellows with a vicious back kick; crossbow bolts embedded in the ceiling, followed by her dagger drawn across his throat, Zevran taking care of the other two. Alistair headed for the second entrance, shattering those Anders had frozen. Grace concentrated on the three mages with Aedan and Nathaniel.

Fergus was hitting Howe so hard blood burst from his nose and mouth, Nathaniel's pleads for him to stop ignored in his haze of rage and grief. It was only when Alistair and Aedan restrained him; reminding him of the Crow contract for Gabriel that he let go of Howe, backing off, slumping against his brother and friend.

Howe got back to his feet; Grace approaching him, leaning close to his ear. "My child is a Theirin _not _a Cousland. You will cancel your contract with the Crows."

He gave a vicious laugh, seeming unconcerned to the fate of those hired to protect him. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I put a clause into the contract to make sure I could not be persuaded."

She kneed him swiftly in the groin watching as he crumpled to the floor. "Which Guild-master did you take out the contract with?" Fergus and Aedan were watching her with undisguised admiration, Nathaniel felt nauseated.

**"**Why would I tell you, _whore_!"

Grace moved forward, placing her boot over his crotch and pressed slightly, making Howe gasp. "Because I'm asking nicely." His eyes widening, everyone wondering what form asking unpleasantly would take. She pressed a little harder at his silence, making sure he couldn't move.

**"**Master Ventris." He gasped, sighing in relief as Grace backed off.

**"**Now that wasn't so hard was it." She locked eyes with him seeing his hatred. Grace stared down at him in disgust. "You're a coward. You gain power over others by abusing and belittling them. You have a wonderful son and you treat him like dirt; because, thankfully, he's not like you. You killed Fergus and Aedan's family simply to get more power. You take out a contract to kill a baby on the off chance it might be a Cousland heir. You're a very sick little man."

The snarl that left his lips was feral. "Who are you to lecture me child!"

Grace thought about Flemeth and smiled leaning towards him. "I'm a fly in the ointment." She breathed.

**"**You're nothing but a wh..."

Grace pressed her dagger to his throat, cutting him off. "I'd rather be a whore than a traitorous bastard." She hissed; before moving back, continuing to glare at him.

Nathaniel stared at his father who spat blood onto the floor, before glaring at his son. "It would have been better for you to have died in the Free Marches then come home and have you betray me."

Nathaniel's mind scattered, struggling to keep coherent thought. He had no idea what to do. "Where is Delilah?" He asked at last, his voice choked.

Howe began to laugh then nodded. "That should be for your ears only." Nathaniel approached him curiously. Howe's movement was swift, the dagger glinting. Nathaniel leapt back, but not before the blade glanced off his hand. His skin glowed golden for an instant, the dagger ineffectual. Nathaniel remembered Grace's gift, wondering how in the Void it knew when to activate. He glanced back, nodding to her gratefully.

Howe gave a vicious snarl. "Kill me and you will never know."

Nathaniel clenched his fists. Grace closed her eyes and sent her energy throughout the building, she felt a woman's presence in one of the rooms her energy signature not unlike Nathaniel's. "Third floor, end room." She muttered, almost smiling as the hatred intensified on Howe's face. _Jackpot! _Grace glanced at Nathaniel and saw the pain in his eyes; she knew it well, the ache for approval where there was only rejection. She moved to him, her hand gently clasping his. "He's not worth it Nate." He gazed at her, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Sometimes fathers aren't the men we wish them to be. Sometimes to hide their own insecurities they take it out on us. You are stronger than your father Nate, you are a better person." She ignored Howe's glare. "Lets go find Delilah."

Nathaniel gave a final look to his father before allowing Grace to lead him from the room.**  
**

**xXx**

Grace guided a distraught Nathaniel through various corridors until she found the room they were looking for. The door was predictably locked, but Nathaniel was skilled and opened the door easily. A young woman lay on the bed silently weeping. Dark hair framed her pale face and brown eyes looked at them in a moment of terror.

**"**Delilah." Nathaniel whispered gently; relief moving through him as she ran to him, burying her face in his shoulder, clinging to him. Grace backed away intending to give them space; but Nathaniel gripped her hand, whispering his gratitude.

Grace smiled and moved away, hoping that the business with Howe was finished. She heard the clash of swords and hurried down to the courtyard.

**xXx**

Fergus stood over Renden Howe feeling the hatred fill him until he felt he was choking. He had dragged him out to the courtyard hurling him to the floor. "Draw your sword." He snarled.

Howe was startled that he was to be duelled and he gave a cruel smile. They were both excellent fighters and as Grace reached the courtyard she felt a spasm of terror for Fergus. It was not that she didn't trust his skill as a warrior; he had already proven himself more than capable, but she didn't trust Howe. They had been fighting only minutes when Howe pretended to stumble; grabbing a dagger from his boot, grazing Fergus's throat, blood spilling onto the blade before Fergus managed to disarm him of the blade.

Howe snarled becoming reckless in his fury, striking wildly his hatred making the blows powerful. Fergus's use of his sword was controlled, but his anger and hatred were swelling within him. **"**Your boy said you would come and save them. I guess he was wrong about dear old papa."

Fergus faltered grief crushing him. Howe took advantage driving his sword through Fergus's armour into his side. Aedan cried out as his brother sank to his knees. Howe stood over him blade raised.

Nathaniel broke from his sister tackling his father to the ground, pinning him beneath him. "Help him!" Nathaniel hissed to Grace who was already on her knees next to Fergus; his face ghastly pale and shivering, the poison from the dagger already having taken hold.

**"**Fergus." He gazed at her startled, her whole body seemed to shimmer. Grace realised with a sense of terror that Fergus was dying. They had managed to remove his armour and Grace sought out the wound. Fergus was murmuring endearments to Ophelia, begging forgiveness from Oren and Oriana, his parents and Aedan.

**"**Grace please." Aedan begged, tears streaming down his face. "I can't lose Fergus too."

Grace had no intention of them losing him. She gently took Fergus's hand leaning close to his ear. "Fergus, I need you to hold on." Her body flared with light, a rainbow of colours that flowed through her to Fergus. The light became so intense they could no longer make out two separate people. Grace held Fergus tenderly; her energy seeking to heal the wound, realising that poison flowed through him, but it wasn't enough. The last time she had performed magic like this was with Alistair and she had kissed him to pour the magic into his body. "Fergus I'm sorry about this, but please trust me." Grace gently ran her fingertips down his cheek; before bringing her lips to his, becoming pure energy, melding with him, a wave of energy destroying the poison in his system. Grace felt his pain, the grief that filled his body and wrapped around him longing to bring him comfort.

In their cocoon of light Fergus stared in awe at Grace's energy body, the multitude of colours that he couldn't even begin to give a name to, swirling in a ceaseless dance. He sighed as the energy flowed through him, he had never felt closer to anyone in his whole life, never felt so protected, or loved and he didn't want it to end. Finally the light began to change and he made out Grace's beautiful features, her sparkling eyes and her lips curved in that smile that made his heart flip even though his desire for her had eased into a deep friendship.

Grace smiled and pulled him effortlessly to his feet. "Better?"

**"**Than I've ever felt." He murmured. Grace flushed and smiled as he made an oofing noise as Aedan embraced him, his body trembling. Fergus gripped him tightly.

Alistair wound his arm around Grace's waist as she sank against him. "Have I mentioned you're amazing?"

Grace glanced in concern as Renden finally threw off his son. "Nathaniel!" She cried out; Howe's blade stopping inches from his throat as Anders froze him.

Nathaniel backed away from his father, as Fergus advanced towards him. Nathaniel swallowed hard; knew his father had to die, knew there was no other way to stop his madness, but his ache for his father would not dim and as Fergus moved closer his own betrayal almost choked him.

Fergus took another step towards Howe; time seemed to slow, it was as though he had all the time in the world to make the killing blow. For the briefest instant he thought he saw Oren and Oriana, their eyes pleading for justice.

Howe recovered in time to block Fergus's blade throwing him back, his eyes locking on Grace with hatred. He looked so much like the man she had thought was her father that she almost stopped breathing.

**xXx**

_Grace was twelve racing through fields, her heart pounding so fiercely in her chest she could barely breath. Her father was so close she could almost feel him reaching out for her. Her feet pounded against the soil and she lost her footing, her body airborne for a brief instant as she fell down the embankment. She hit the bottom with a sickening thud. She could feel a sticky wet on her face and her leg felt numb. Her father was standing over her, his eyes filled with hatred. His foot had pressed down on her already broken leg and she had screamed until she had passed out. When she woke she was still on the ground her father standing over her. _

**"**_You're weak." He snarled. His hatred was so fierce._**  
****  
****"**_Why don't you love me!" She sobbed, her voice broken with pain._

**"**_It's my job to make you strong." He snarled stamping on her leg. Grace heard a snap, before she felt the pain like liquid fire surge through her body. _

**xXx**

Grace shuddered as Fergus drove his sword through Howe, tears that she could not explain flowing down her cheeks. She pressed close to Alistair, needing his strength. Delilah had moved to Nathaniel, holding him close. Nathaniel's face was tortured, her own face spoke of freedom. Aedan clutched Fergus, having come so close to losing him had brought back too much pain. His grief debilitating him.

They gave Howe a funeral pyre, for Nathaniel's sake rather than the man himself. Fergus stared at the flames. Finally Howe was dead, his family was avenged. Yet there was no joy in this victory. He would never again hear his son's laughter, or Oriana playfully teasing him. He would never again hear his mother's voice, or seek his father's counsel. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he wept for his family; sinking to his knees, silently begging their forgiveness. **  
****  
**Aedan thought back to the last thing his father had said to him. **"**_Ensure justice is served upon Howe." _He glared into the flames. Howe was dead, but he suddenly wasn't convinced it was justice. He glanced to his brother and Nathaniel, all three were broken men through Howe's actions. They were slowly piecing together their lives; but there was no punishment comparable to his crimes. Aedan shuddered, praying this would at least allow them all to move on.

Nathaniel was grateful for Delilah's presence and Alistair's hand on his shoulder. His hand gripped Alistair's, his grief overtaking him.

It was nearing midnight when they returned to the Keep, Fergus and Delilah accompanying them.

**xXx**

Nathaniel glanced at himself in the mirror, glaring at the reflection and smashing the mirror with a gauntleted fist. Delilah moved to his side hugging her brother.**  
****  
****"**You did what was right. Our father has hurt so many people, he had to die."

**"**How can you be so calm about it?"

**"**Nathaniel I saw father's descent into madness. His schemes were becoming wilder. He intended to marry me to Goren Vael. I've never met a more toad of a man. Father's drive for power destroyed our family. After what he did to the Cousland's, it was Fergus's right to kill him."

**"**Father would be alive if I had not interfered."**  
****  
****"**Do you really think Aedan would have let him live? And if he had died would Alistair not have avenged him? Either the Couslands would have been wiped out, or our fathers madness ended. I am glad for the outcome."

**"**Would you say that if you had restrained him?"

**"**I only wish I had the courage to do what you did." She rested her head on his chest. "I have missed you so much Nathaniel."

Nathaniel held his sister, his broken heart comforted by her presence. "I have missed you too."

**xXx**

Alistair and Grace lay in each others arms. Alistair listening in stunned silence as Grace told him all about her life on Earth. She spared no details, for the first time really feeling freedom in telling someone about herself. Alistair held her tightly, horrified by what her father had put her through. **"**Howe was the image of him." It still disturbed her. "Poor Nathaniel, he's so conflicted." Grace turned to him with a sad smile. "Nathaniel needs you."

Alistair shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone."

**"**I need air anyway; go to him Alistair, he'll need a friend tonight." She kissed him gently. "Besides, I know how comforting your kisses can be."

**"**Are you sure?"

**"**I would not have suggested it if I wasn't. I'm a big girl, I can share." Both chuckling, she pushed him gently. "Go."**  
**

**xXx**

Nathaniel had tried to turn Alistair away, but he was insistent and so both men were standing awkwardly in Nathaniel's bedroom.

**"**I just let Fergus kill him." Nathaniel whispered, horror creeping into his voice.

Alistair lowered his eyes. "I know the pain Nate. I watched my brother killed in the Landsmeet. It had to be done, but it was no less painful for that truth."

Nathaniel gazed at Alistair and moved into the reassuring arms of his lover. "Won't Grace mind you being here?" He mumbled, desperate for him to stay.

Alistair smiled, tilting his chin and caressing Nathaniel's lips with his own. "She was rather insistent I be here for you as it happens." His hand moving to the small of Nathaniel's back pulling him closer.

**"**Then I'm a lucky man."

Alistair smiled lovingly. "You and I both." **  
**

**xXx**

Grace wrapped a cloak around herself and took her usual route, almost walking into Fergus so lost in her own thoughts. "Fergus." He looked ghastly pale in the moonlight.

"Grace."

**"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I just needed some air." She started to back away, but he caught her hand.

**"**Please...stay." Grace nodded moving closer to him. "I thought this would ease the pain; that his death would go some way to healing my heart, but it makes no difference, my family is dead and nothing will ever change that."

Grace wrapped her arms around his waist, Fergus resting his head on her shoulder. "Fergus I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away your pain."

Grace felt Fergus pull her gently, but firmly closer against him. "You saved my life _again_!"

Grace tucked her head to his shoulder, nestling against the warmth of his body."I promised Ophelia I would keep you safe."

Fergus slowly shifted his head from her shoulder, one hand resting against the small of her back, the other gently brushing against her cheek. "Grace...I..."

Grace recognised the ache as it mirrored her own, the need her own magic had created in them both as she had sought to save him. On tiptoes she gently pressed her lips to his forehead. "Dance with me."

Fergus looked at her confused. "There's no music."

She took his hand; gazing into his eyes, placing the other at her waist. "Close your eyes."

He did as she asked, gasping the moment she curled her song around them. The music he had heard when she had healed him; flowing through him, giving him strength. "Grace." He whispered.

"Dance with me Fergus."

She followed his steps as he followed her music; holding her body close to him, feeling her heart beat as his own. "Maker save me I'd protect you with my last breath." He whispered.

Grace tilted her head to look into his eyes, his lips achingly close to hers. She wasn't sure when her arms had wrapped around his neck, or when his hands had moved to her waist. Her breath hitched at his adoring gaze. Grace trembled as his lips caressed hers; warm, soft, insistent. The heat of his mouth; the sensation as his tongue sought hers, the searing warmth of his hands through the material of her clothes as he pulled her against him, their bodies crushed together in a moment of need. Grace couldn't help the soft moan of protest as their lips parted, only to have his lips crash against hers again, her hands clutching the material of his tunic. Both were breathless when they pulled back from the passion of their kiss. Grace lowered her face pressing her cheek to his chest; listening to the pounding of his heart as his hands slowly moved up her back, fingertips caressing her neck making her shiver.

Taking a deep breath she pulled back her song and moved back from his embrace. They both felt the absence of the other, it was almost painful. "To heal you I had to become part of you for a moment." She flushed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry."

Fergus smiled; pulling her back into his arms, feeling his own desire cry out for her. "I'm not."

"_Fergus_." It was a plea and one he knew he had to heed.

He gently kissed her forehead smiling as their eyes sought each others out again. "Perhaps in another world I have my mage queen." He whispered, dropping his head to place a light kiss at her throat.

Grace smiled. "I'm sure of it."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading. As always I would love to hear your thoughts so please review. _


	41. When A Truth Is Told

Fiona and Grace met in the training area; both wrapped up warmly, their boots crunching in the snow.

"You haven't spoken to him yet."

"No." Fiona looked to the Keep, shifting from foot to foot to ward off the cold. "We should begin your training."

Grace nodded wishing she would speak to Alistair; the knowledge of who Fiona was to him, was not something she wanted to keep from her husband. "Speak to him soon Fiona, I won't hold my tongue forever." She cried out in alarm as Fiona leapt at her, her body transforming into a wolf pinning her to the ground. Grace had no idea Fiona could change her form and winced as the huge claws pierced her flesh, the cold of the snow seeping into her bones. Twisting and taking the wolf form herself, her claws found enough purchase in the fur and tissue to throw Fiona from her. Both women transformed, panting.

"Flemeth will give you no warning. She will strike to kill." Grace only just dodged the lightning Fiona threw at her, wincing as a fireball glanced off her thigh. "Fight back Grace." Fiona snarled.

Grace felt the constriction of a crushing prison, struggling to maintain calm and not lose herself to the rising panic. She smashed through the spell sending Fiona hurtling back into one of the straw dummies. Grace felt alarm as Fiona lay still, racing over to her. She found herself slammed onto the ground, Fiona's staff at her throat.

"Kill, or be killed Grace. Get yourself healed and we will continue this afternoon." Moving off; leaving Grace shivering in the snow.

**xXx**

Delilah took her brothers hand smiling at him warmly. "It is good that you are home Nathaniel, but I cannot stay here."

"Delilah I just have you back!"

"My dearest brother, I cannot stay within these walls. I hear fathers voice, his footsteps echo in the halls. I have a life now he is gone and I do not intend to waste it."

"Where will you go?"

Delilah's smile was full of joy. "I intend to go to Denerim." She flushed slightly. "Before father dragged me away I was in a courtship with Dairren, Bann Loren's son. He was to join Bryce Cousland to Ostagar. Illness meant he was not at the Castle when they were attacked, thankfully so."

"Oh. I see."

Delilah chuckled and hugged her brother. "It is my sincere hope that he will not have found anyone else."

"You will keep me informed?"

"Of course brother." She smiled indulgently. "Darrian is in the Kings service, therefore I will return to Denerim with King Fergus this afternoon."

"You are leaving so soon!"

"I must see if there is still a future for me with Darrian." Nathaniel nodded trying to look happy for his sister.

**xXx**

Grace was surprised to see Anders, Karl and Jowan with Fiona in the training area. She was about to ask what was happening when she saw a slight move from Fiona and managed to get out of the way of an energy bolt, which was quickly followed by one from Anders and fireballs from Jowan and Karl, her body moving in a quick succession of twists to avoid them.

**"**Lose the staff Grace." Fiona commanded. "You need to be ready without it."

Grace scowled, but handed the staff to Zevran who appeared as if from nowhere to relieve her of it. She knew she needed this; she needed to be ready, but the look on Fiona's face still chilled her.

The four mages gave no quarter, hitting her with spell after spell. While they replenished with lyrium she was given no such luxury. She used all of her skills, magical and non-magical. Twisting through the air dodging elemental spells, before shielding herself from spirit. Fiona attacked as a wolf leaving Grace having to defend against teeth and claws, while still warding off the other three mages whose attack was relentless.

**"**You are holding back Grace." Fiona snarled. "You cannot afford to!"

Her mana almost drained, Grace held her bleeding side gasping for breath. "Fine!" She hissed, hitting Fiona with a bolt of blue light that sent her with force into the wall and pinned her there. Jowan found himself paralysed, Karl and Anders were frozen. Grace collapsed to her knees exhausted. She gave a sharp intake of breath as a blade bit into her throat.

**"**Never forget the unexpected my love." Zevran whispered, gently removing the blade.

Grace glanced to Zevran hating herself when she wanted to cry.

Fiona moved over to her. "You are showing some improvement."

Grace watched as Fiona headed back to the Keep having to restrain herself from throwing a fireball at her. She winced as Anders started to heal her wounds.

"You hold back with her, why?"

Grace glanced at Anders and winced. "It's complicated."

**xXx**

Grace knocked nervously on Fergus's door, biting her lip when he answered. His eyes darkened with desire as he pulled her into the room; kicking the door closed and crushing her to his chest.

Grace pulled back her body shaking, her hands still clasped in his. "Fergus listen to me. We can't do this. I have to make it right."

"Grace." She stopped him by pressing her fingers to his lips; searching his body for any remnants of her magic, taking them back into herself. She felt her desire increase, she would carry this herself and Fergus would be free once more.

She pulled back shaking. "I should go."

Fergus caught her as she moved to the door, her back pressed against his chest. "Grace I know what you just tried to do, but you cannot change what your magic did not cause. Your merging with me to heal me may have brought my feelings more directly to the surface, but it did not create them." He turned her; cupping her jaw, kissing the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "You were like a light in that dark void into which I had been thrown." He caressed her lips with his own, the slightest touch that tore at them both. "You cannot remove my love for you, nor the desire that burns within me. You are the cause only because you are brave and loyal and in my worst moment; the moment where I begged for death, you showed me another way, gave me another chance." He rested his forehead against hers, his hands gripping her arms. "I love you Grace; because of who you are, not because of your magic."

Grace licked her lips nervously. "You have a wife."

"You have a husband."

Grace moaned softly, pressing herself to his chest, inhaling his wonderful smell. "I have to go Fergus." She felt his hands slip from her arms.

"Grace, promise me something."

She raised her eyes. "Anything my King."

Fergus moved to her; pulling her into his arms, tasting her mouth, his tongue lingering against her lips. "You will not blame yourself for the way I feel. That is mine and mine alone to own."

Grace clasped his hands and brought them to her lips. "If not for my Wild, you would not feel as you do."

"Grace have you heard nothing I have said. Maker save me, but you are a stubborn woman!"

Grace glanced at him startled, their tension evaporating as they both laughed. "What do we do Fergus?" Resting her cheek against his chest, relaxing into his embrace.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair; breathing in her scent, giving a wistful sigh. "I will return to Ophelia for I love her too. The heart has an infinite capacity to love it seems; it is a mixed blessing, but I will always be here for you Grace."

"As I am here for you." She kissed him lightly; Fergus deepening the kiss, savouring each moment, each sensation of her body pressed against him, responding to his own. It was with great reluctance that he watched her leave the room, aching for her before she was out of sight.

**xXx**

Fiona approached Loghain. She had heard his part in poisoning Alistair and was furious.

"Do not start with me Fiona!" His voice was little more than a growl. "You are little better than I, at least I was there for him as he grew up. He does not even know who you are to him!" Fiona paled, her steps faltered. "I was obeying my King, but I regret my actions more than any other. My punishment is to see him every day and know he despises me. To see my granddaughter and yet not be allowed near her."

Fiona sank onto a seat. "From what I have heard you were more a father to him than Maric ever was, which is no doubt why your betrayal cuts so deep. Alistair may have buried his love for you beneath his anger and grief, but it is still there. I see it in the looks he gives you when he knows you are not looking."

Loghain raked his fingers through his hair letting out a ragged sigh. "He is lost to me."

**xXx**

Nathaniel bade Delilah a reserved goodbye; while she simply chuckled and threw her arms around his neck, telling him to be careful.

Fergus hugged his brother; making him promise to visit when duties allowed, kissing Leliana's hand before hugging Alistair. Fergus turned to Grace, his heart pounding in his chest. "Goodbye Grace." He gently kissed her hand, sending shivers through her body.

"Goodbye Fergus. Take care of yourself."

He hugged her gently giving him the opportunity to whisper in her ear. "Loving you is something I will never regret." Grace flushed and squeezed his hand; swallowing hard as he rode out of the Keep, the Wild within her screaming to follow him.

**xXx**

Fiona tapped her foot impatiently as Grace approached. "We have much to do and you are wasting time!" Her tone was harsher than usual, her anger undisguised.

Grace swallowed her own anger; still feeling unbalanced from Fergus's departure and vaulted the fence, her feet sinking into the deep snow making a soft crunching noise. "I'm not the only one wasting time." She muttered.

Fiona glared and sent her staff hard towards Grace's face. She blocked with her own staff, stopping it inches from Fiona's throat. "You fail to take your opportunity."

"I wont when it counts."

"It counts now." Fiona hissed, creating a snow storm Grace could barely see through.

Grace forced herself to calm, closing her eyes and using her other senses instead. The snow numbed her flesh and the wind howling in her ears was the only sound. She felt a shift behind her and span, blocking Fiona's staff inches from her head. The women fought in silence for several minutes; before the storm spell ended, revealing Duncan, Sunshine, Alistair, Anders and Zevran watching. Grace backed towards the fence when Fiona indicated a break, she had learnt not to trust her.

"Grace quit holding back." Alistair muttered.

Grace gave the hint of a smile. "I'll remind you, you said that."

She felt the heat of a fire ball and caught it; throwing it back to Fiona who was too astonished to move, finding herself on her back, her robes smoking. Before she could get to her feet Grace took a little too much delight in freezing her.

Fiona glared at Grace when she thawed; casting a Waking Nightmare spell, one of the few entropy spells she had managed to master. Seconds later she almost regretted her choice as Grace was on her knees; screams tearing from her throat, her eyes wide in terror. Fiona had never seen anyone react so badly to the spell before and as Grace collapsed into the snow she felt unable to move. Anders was carefully sending regeneration energy into her; Alistair holding her in his arms to keep her from the cold of the snow, both men looking horrified. Fiona caught Duncan's look and shivered at the anger in his eyes.

Grace opened her eyes feeling sick and disorientated. She turned to Fiona who was pale and looking uncertain. "What did you do!"

"It's called Waking Nightmare."

Grace let out a breath as Alistair returned her to her feet. "Do it again."

"You cannot be serious!" Alistair spluttered.

"I need to be ready. If my mother hits me with that it's game over!"

Fiona shook her head. "Not today. The effects can become permanent if hit too many times in quick succession." Grace reluctantly nodded. "Out of curiosity what did you see?"

Grace met her look with a steady gaze. "Nothing I'd care to speak of."

**xXx**

Esmerelle approached Vigil's Keep; fury etched deep into her features, her lips pressed tightly together in her anger. The life she was to have with Howe, cruelly ripped from her. Nathaniel had proven himself to be a traitor and he would pay for his deception.

Duncan warily granted an audience to Esmerelle. Her eyes; devoid of warmth, glared at him. "I demand Justice." She seethed. "Do you often allow your Wardens to commit murder?"

**"**No Warden killed Renden Howe." Duncan stated evenly. "I suggest you take this matter up with the King."

**"**I shall take it up with Nathaniel." Her voice a harsh rasp.

**"**He is not here." Duncan's jaw clenched as in that moment Nathaniel; Alistair and Karl entered the hall, having just finished their patrol. Movement from the corner of his eyes caught Duncan's attention, but the arrow was already heading towards its target.

**"**Nate!" Alistair yelled; pushing him hard out of the way, the arrow nicking his own throat, blood gushing from the wound. Karl pressed his hands to the injury ignoring the blood oozing between his fingers; pulsing his magic, knitting together muscle and skin.

Nathaniel roared his fury and joined Duncan, Michael and Garrett in the fight. Alistair had slumped to the floor, the quick loss of blood rendering him unconscious.

Esmerelle refused to surrender hissing to Nathaniel that as her love had fallen, so had his. Nathaniel felt terror rise in him, the thought of losing Alistair driving him to hit hard and fast without mercy. Esmerelle cursed him even with her last breath.

Nathaniel sank to his knees cradling Alistair's head.

**"**Everyone okay?" Alistair mumbled, briefly returning to consciousness.

**"**Apart from you, you fool!" Nathaniel snarled.

**"**Wasn't going to let them hurt you." His voice barely above a whisper.

**"**So you almost get yourself killed!"

**"**I protect the people I love." Alistair whispered before losing consciousness again. Nathaniel stared at Alistair, his heart pounding. He loved the warrior too Maker help him, but they had never said it.

**xXx**

Alistair found himself the centre of attention for the next few days from his very attentive wife and lovers. Nathaniel and Grace had held something of a vigil at his bedside.

"Why do you allow him to be with me?"

Grace glanced at Nathaniel startled. "Because you are part of his heart. Nathaniel before meeting Anders and Alistair I never really knew love, never understood its power. You and Alistair being together takes nothing from us." She leaned closer. "If you made him unhappy, this would be a different conversation."

Nathaniel nodded. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Golden and grey eyes contemplated each other. "You are an unusual woman to allow your husband such freedom."

Grace grinned. "I'm nice like that." Walking to the window she gazed out onto the snow covered garden. Nathaniel followed; wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Grace smiled, leaning back into the warmth of his body.

"Love is...difficult for me." He stumbled on his words, uncertain.

Grace turned and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "One step at a time Nate."

Alistair let out a soft sigh, both returning to his side.

**xXx**

Fiona realised how close Alistair had come to death and that whatever time they had was precious and she was wasting it. She forced herself to move towards the training yard where he was supervising.

"Alistair may I speak with you?"

"Of course Fiona, what do you need?"

"In private." He followed her to the study, sitting down watching her pace. "I have no idea how to say this."

"Is this about Grace?" His suspicion flaring.

Fiona shook her head. "No Alistair, this is about you."

Alistair groaned. "I have no idea how I survived the Archdemon and quite frankly I do not care."

"I believe Flemeth has something to do with that, but that is another matter."

"What is this about?"

"I knew your father."

Alistair nodded. "Many people did, he was King after all."

"I met him twenty-four years ago. I was rude and insolent. I thought him arrogant and distrusted him. Yet somehow; travelling the Deep Roads, well, he grew on me." She flushed, lost in memories of the only man she had ever loved.

"He _grew _on you?"

"We...I loved your father very much."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Fiona took a deep breath. "You were never told about your mother were you?" Alistair shook his head, his face paling. "It was through necessity that you father kept the truth hidden from you. The court would not have allowed you to be at your fathers side, knowing your mother was both elven and a mage."

Alistair gazed into her eyes, the eyes that so deeply resembled his own. "Why tell me? Why now?" His breathing slightly heavier as he struggled with the emotional turmoil.

"Selfishness. I cannot leave here never having told you that there has not been a single day when I did not think of you, did not love you. You are a wonderful; courageous soul in spite of your father and I, but I wish it was because of us. Being without your father was like being made tranquil, being without you was like being denied air."

Alistair gazed at her. "Why, why give me to him? He could not bear the sight of me."

Fiona sank to her knees before him, tears gleaming in her eyes. "I was a Warden, I did not think having a child was possible and then I realised I was pregnant. I could not keep you. It was forbidden. I hoped being with your father would make up somehow for me not being there."

"It did not!"

They both fell silent, neither knowing what to say. "I see the way you are with Grace, with your children. I hope you realise how lucky you are to have that. Never take it for granted Alistair. It can be taken away from us all too easily." Fiona rose to her feet and moved to the door.

"Wait!" She froze, slowly turning back to Alistair. "So you just tell me you are my mother then leave!"

Fiona moved back to him cupping his cheek. "I have no right to expect any more."

He clasped her hand, keeping it pressed to his cheek as he closed his eyes. "I used to dream that you would come back into my life, that it was all a mistake and you did love me after all."

"I never stopped loving you."

"When do you have to leave?"

"I do not intended to go until Flemeth is dealt with, then I will need to return to Weisshaupt."

"Then we have some time at least."

**xXx**

_Alistair smiled happily as Aurora hugged his neck, Sirius as always at her feet, while Gabriel chased Phoenix around the room. Anders and Zevran entered the room holding the hands of a toddler, her flame red hair in two neat plaits._

**"**_See Gracie, your daddy is right there." Anders soothed. _

_Alistair gazed at his daughter and smiled as she ran across the room into his arms. "Hey baby girl."_

**"**_Love you papa."_

**"**_Love you too Gracie." He glanced up at Zevran and Anders. "Where's Grace?" __Both men paled and gave him uncertain looks._

_Anders moved to him, gently gripping his shoulder. "Ali, Grace has been gone two years now. You need to accept that."_

**"**_Gone! Gone where?"_

_Zevran's eyes darkened in grief. "Alistair I beg of you, do not do this!"_

**"**_Do what?" Alistair was becoming more confused by the second. _

**"**_Papa you know mama is with the Maker." Aurora said softly. Alistair paled; staring to Anders and Zevran, his shock apparent._

**"**_Zevran; Anders, perhaps you should take the children while I speak to Alistair." Nathaniel's comforting grey eyes fixed on him as Alistair watched as they left, Gracie gazing at him with his own eyes. "Alistair we all miss Grace; but you cannot keep doing this to yourself, or the children. She is not coming back."_

**"**_What happened?" His voice trembling, struggling to breathe._

_Nathaniel sighed. "What will this accomplish my heart?"_

_"Tell me how my wife died!" Alistair yelled__._

**"**_Giving birth to Gracie. Her body could not take the strain of it."_

_Alistair buried his head in his hands. "She was so scared. Why did I push for another child!" His voice filled with his agony._

**"**_You cannot blame yourself Alistair."_

Alistair woke in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic. "Grace!" His panicked cry brought her through from the bathroom.

**"**Alistair what's wrong?"

Alistair leapt off the bed and pulled Grace into his arms, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Maker, Grace I cannot live without you. I will _not_ live without you!"

**"**Alistair I'm right here." She cupped his jaw, tenderly kissing his lips. "Baby what's wrong?"

Alistair pulled back and gazed at her; she was so beautiful, so perfect. "You; me, Aurora and Gabriel is enough, more than enough."

**"**Alistair I don't understand."

He shook his head, the dream had seemed so real. "I love you Grace."

**"**I love you too." Her eyes followed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Alistair?"

**"**Just a bad dream." He mumbled. Realising it had probably been inspired by his conversation with his mother.

Grace smiled and moved over to him; pushing him gently back onto the bed, letting her robe slip from her shoulders. "Let me take your mind off it." She purred.

**xXx  
**

Grace spat blood into the snow having taken a hit to the face from Fiona's staff, while disabled by the Waking Nightmare spell. She got to her feet flexing back her shoulders. Alistair said not to hold back, of course that was before he had known Fiona was his mother.

The two had spent a great deal of time together and Grace although happy for him realised she was also feeling jealous. While Fiona talked in soothing tones to Alistair; her gestures tender and loving, with Grace she was as harsh of voice as she was of fist, constantly demanding more.

"You cannot afford to be weak Grace!"

She felt herself snap; her fists clenching, a snarl leaving her mouth. She didn't care about magic, or weapons other than her fists and moved to Fiona faster than either woman thought possible. Fiona realised she had pushed Grace too far and did her best to protect herself, relieved when Danforth rescued her from the enraged mage.

"Grace, enough!" He commanded, pulling her away.

She glared at Fiona, coming back to her senses seeing the bruised eye and blood flowing from her nose and lip. "Shit!"

Fiona took herself into the Keep to clean herself up, meeting Duncan and Alistair on the way. Grace groaned when she saw her father and husband heading towards them.

Danforth squeezed her shoulder. "Keep your mouth shut kitten."

Grace took the verbal backlash, assuring them she would be more careful in the future and that yes she was aware they were only training and it was not actual combat. She didn't bother pointing out that Fiona had been goading her for days and that Alistair himself had told her not to hold back. Grace inwardly sighed. _Mothers and Mother in Laws in Thadas should come with a warning._

**xXx**

Alistair held Aurora who was squealing in delight as her father tickled her. He noticed Loghain watching from across the room. Having his mother with him had left him with a turmoil of emotions, but mostly he felt joy that she did love him and his heart had begun to heal a little. Scooping up Aurora he walked causally towards Loghain.

The men's eyes met; Loghain's nervous and guilt ridden, Alistair's cautious. He nuzzled his daughter. "Aurora, this is your grandfather."

Loghain's eyes widened and he smiled happily when Aurora clapped, holding out her arms. At a nod from Alistair, Loghain moved closer gently pulling the little girl into his embrace. Aurora patted his chin which was smooth and instead turned her attention to tugging at his braids, giving him a mischievous smile.

"I am sorry I have kept her from you. Despite what happened between us, I should not have done that."

"I understand." Loghain's voice was thick with emotion; tears slipping down his cheeks as Aurora hugged his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "I did not...do not deserve..." He couldn't continue. Alistair stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Loghain passed Aurora back sensing his discomfort. "Thank you."

"I cannot forget what you did Loghain. It is like a thorn I cannot remove, but Aurora has a right to know her grandfather. I warned you once; but now I'm asking you, please do not speak of Anora until I feel it is time to tell her."

"You have my word." Alistair nodded, some part of the tension between the two men having lifted.

**xXx**

Alistair was watching his mother and Grace sparring and was becoming more concerned by the minute with how vicious they were with each other.

"Daughter in Laws are apparently never good enough." Zevran commented; the slightest snarl to his tone, willing Grace to move faster and hit harder.

"Grace needed two ribs healed yesterday." Anders muttered angrily.

"My mother came off worse." Alistair growled.

"She had been goading Grace for days, what did you expect her to do? Fiona told her not to hold back and I will remind you if Grace wont, you told her the same thing!"

Alistair glared at Anders. "Not holding back and brutalising my mother is not the same thing!"

"Fiona is doing a fair amount of brutalising herself." Anders hissed.

"Fiona is trying to give Grace the best chance to survive an encounter with Flemeth." Duncan stated joining them. "She is perhaps not going about it the best way, but that is her intent."

"She survived before!" Anders muttered stubbornly.

"Flemeth needed her before!" Duncan's tone was dark and left Anders feeling cold to his bones.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. Also a big thank you to those of you who have just started to follow the story. I'd love to know what you think so far._


	42. When It's Hard To Get Along

Fiona demanded to be taken to Soldiers Peak and to Grace's dismay insisted she accompany her. "You must face and conquer your demons!"

Grace glowered. "Does that include you!" Earning her a glare from Fiona and Alistair.

"Please try to get along with my mother." Alistair urged as Fiona walked ahead.

Grace clenched her jaw. "Perhaps you could ask her the same."

Grace shivered as they entered the courtyard, but this time there were no demons, no blood magic. The Peak stood abandoned; eerily silent, but only because of its solitude, not because of any inhabitants. Grace walked quickly trying not to see the First Warden trapping and torturing Zevran, trying to ignore the panic building within her, her mind screaming at her to leave this place.

Fiona turned to Duncan. "It is foolish of you to have disguarded the Peak after fighting so hard to regain it. This would make perfect training and research grounds." Fiona lingered in Avernus's chambers, Grace watching in tortured self-restraint as she glanced through books, eyeing half written parchments. All Grace could see were the body parts that had littered the benches; Loghain, Michael and Garrett, so emaciated it was a wonder they still lived. She glanced to the doorway feeling the rush of tears she refused to shed, as she saw again the First Warden, his blade to Zevran's throat, the glint of red as steel cut into flesh. Fiona swept passed her, that harsh voice commanding she follow. Her footsteps echoed Fiona's, as they started their descent.

Fingertips tracing the path of stone; Grace concentrated on the feeling of the rough texture against her skin, rather than their imminent destination. Still they descended, Grace feeling the darkness closing in around her. She followed, to do otherwise was to show weakness and she was already seen as too weak. She bit her lip, blood welling against her teeth to stop the scream as Fiona continued to lead them down.

The metallic smell still clung to the walls, the dark stain on the floor from her own blood. Fiona had her back to her, examining the chains that lay on the stone. Grace had no idea what she was saying, only that words were being spoken. Her eyes never left the pool of blood, once more in the moment where she and Gabriel hung in the balance, their lives almost spent. She turned and ran; no longer caring if she was weak, reaching the courtyard, gasping for breath, her lungs feeling the burn of the icy air. She clutched the wall, her eyes squeezed shut, tear filled gasps leaving her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

Grace had no idea how long she had pressed herself tightly against the wall; the only thing keeping her on her feet, when warmth pressed to her back and arms wrapped around her. "Fiona demands too much." Zevran grumbled.

"I know she's trying to help; it's the only thing stopping me from incinerating her, but Maker I wish she would return to Weisshaupt."

There was the crunch of snow underfoot and Grace paled as she turned, Alistair's eyes dark with anger. "Well I wish she would stay!" His tone a fierce growl, Grace wincing as he stormed passed her.

"Alistair!" Her plea was ignored as he strode back into the Keep. Grace moved as though to go after him; but faltered, there was nothing she could say. She leaned back against Zevran needing reassurance that someone loved her, cared for her. "We've never fought so much." She shivered. "I'm losing him."

"Having his mother; it is like the sweetest desert, but you cannot live on desert alone."

Grace forced a tearful smile. "So what does that make me, the stodgy main meal?" Zevran looked at her quizzically, she shook her head. "Never mind."

**xXx**

Grace forced herself to make more of an effort with Fiona; but was continually shot down, told to improve and it was wearing her down. At night Alistair would stay up late talking with his mother so Grace would usually be sleeping when he came to bed. She would wake in the night and simply watch him sleep; his face peaceful, happy. When he looked at her these days it was usually with disappointment. Grace worked harder than she ever had; pushing herself beyond her limits, exhausting herself each day. Realising it was becoming more about gaining Fiona's approval; which was frustratingly elusive, rather than about preparing herself for Flemeth. She tried to acknowledge how hard it must be for Fiona to have been without her son for so long, Grace could barely be parted from Gabriel for a few hours without the ache of his absence tormenting her, but her patience was once again wearing thin, her resolve to be more understanding dying with each harsh word.

Grace snuggled up with Anders, Zevran and Cullen. Alistair was still chatting with Fiona. She leaned back against Cullen as Anders eased the pain of a cracked rib and bruised jaw.

"The woman hates me." She muttered feeling sleepy from the potion Anders had given her. She was a little disappointed when no-one disagreed with her. Cullen placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Grace." She turned sleepily to Zevran. "What is it that you see during the Waking Nightmare spell?" She had been tight lipped so far, but he wondered if she was sleepy enough to tell them.

Grace closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "The fate I have always feared for myself. Becoming a Brood Mother. It's like it replays the nightmares the Archdemon gave me." She shuddered. "No matter how many times she casts it; it does not diminish the horror of it, the fear. If my mother knows that spell, no amount of training will save me." She yawned, blinking her eyes rapidly trying to stay awake. "If I fail promise me you'll protect Gabriel."

Cullen gave her a little squeeze. "You will not fail."

"But if I do; promise me, please." The three men gave her the promises that never needed saying. All three would protect Gabriel with their lives."

**xXx**

Fiona watched as Grace trained with Zevran; Anders, Lara and Gawain. It was a general training session, but she couldn't help being critical. She did not wish Gabriel to be without his mother, despite her wishes that Alistair had made a better choice regarding the mother of his child. She pursed her lips; scowling as Grace laughed at something Anders had said, her hand lingering on Zevran's arm as they took a brief break. She had spent hours infuriated at the flirtatious nature of her daughter in law and how over familiar in particular she was with Anders and Zevran. It caused her to push Grace harder than she would have. Her son was naïve; blind to the faults of his wife, but she was not and while she was there she would look out for her son.

"You need to be constantly aware of your surroundings." Fiona said sharply approaching them. Grace groaned under her breath, turning politely to Fiona. "You favour your right side over your left and often leave yourself open."

"I'll bear that in mind."

"You would do well to do more than bear it in mind!" Fiona hissed glaring at her before striding away, unaware Grace was being restrained from hurling a fireball at her.

**xXx**

Mealtimes were a chore, it seemed Fiona used every opportunity to point out her faults. Alistair murmured that she was trying to help. He had stormed off after Grace had countered that if anyone else talked to her like that he would be the first to defend her. Grace sat at the emptying table rubbing her forehead in frustration, the dull ache of another headache announcing its arrival.

"Come." Leliana said gently. "Perhaps you are in need of a diversion."

"I'm in need of someone to assassinate my bloody mother in law." She hissed, reluctantly allowing herself to be pulled to her feet and almost dragged out to the training yard. Grace was startled when Leliana thrust a bow into her hand. Grace let out a deep sigh, smiling at her friend. "You know she will see this as a waste of what time I have to prepare."

"Hand and eye co-ordination are extremely important in battle, along with focus and accuracy. All of these the bow and arrow can teach us."

"Lel, have I mentioned how much I love you."

The delighted bard chuckled. "Now let us get you used to handling the bow first of all."

Grace loved the feel of the wood in her hand, feeling the curves and intricate groves carved within the weapon, the tension of the bowstring against her fingers as she lined up the arrow to her target. Leliana spoke of compensating for wind, distance and many other things. Grace stared at the target imagining Fiona standing there and at Leliana's nod let fly. The arrow hit the dummy in the face, Grace rolling back her shoulders eager to try again. She noticed with some disappointment that as her anger drained her accuracy took a nose dive.

Leliana squeezed her shoulder. "That's enough for today I think." Both women froze seeing Fiona's glare before she stormed back into the Keep. "She is a fool to act this way."

"I'm losing Alistair Lel." Her voice so soft in its despair her friend barely heard her.

"He will come around. He is struggling with having a mother after so long. It will not be in his fairytale picture of this situation that his mother and wife do not get along."

"But I want to Lel!" The frustration making her voice high pitched. "I want Alistair to be happy, to have a mother that loves him. I have no idea what to do to make that woman happy! Nothing I do is ever good enough. Maker when Gabriel is older and gets a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter I hope I'm not this much of a bitch."

Leliana chucked and squeezed her arm. "Give her a little time, things will calm down."

**xXx**

Fiona shifted uncomfortably and decided she could no longer hold her tongue. "Alistair we must talk." He smiled and sat down next to her. "Grace is a beautiful woman of that there is no doubt, but she is no good for you my son."

Alistair felt his jaw drop, staring at her in astonishment. "I beg your pardon!"

"Alistair you may be blind to the faults of your wife, but I am not. She is having an affair right under your nose with Zevran, or Anders, but I suspect both."

Alistair felt his cheeks flush crimson and he glanced at the floor. He was not ready to have this conversation with his mother just yet. The sharp edge of realisation prodded his stomach, forcing him to recognise and acknowledge just how harsh she had been with Grace, how uncompromising and distant _he_ had been with her. Alistair gave a low groan and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that why you have been so hard on her?"

"In part, though her fighting leaves a lot to be desired."

"Mother please do not trouble yourself about their relationship."

"You know! Why do you tolerate it. We could make sure she could not take Gabriel if you cast her aside, there are plenty of other lovely women..." She stopped at the look of sheer rage on Alistair's face.

"Listen to me mother. You will never again suggest I end my marriage to Grace. I love her more than I could ever adequately explain. Her relationship with Anders and Zevran is none of your business. Further more you will not allow that to interfere with your training sessions."

"Alistair!"

"I mean it mother. Back off!"

**xXx**

Grace lay in a warm bath, the water soft against her skin. She heard Alistair come into the room and caught herself cringing. She had seen Fiona speaking to him and dreaded the new faults she had probably found with her. She glanced up as he leaned on the door frame.

"Can I join you?" His words were hesitant. Grace nodded, praying they would have a fight free night, she wasn't sure she could cope with another night of him being distant from her. She remained silent as he slipped behind her in the water, missing the wince as he registered the bruises on her body. "I've been an arse." He said gently, his fingers gently massaging her neck and shoulders, Grace sighing in appreciation. "I have been so caught up in getting to know my mother, I can admit I did not wish to acknowledge how harsh she has been with you. I'm sorry my love. I have told her to back off."

"Thank you Alistair." Wincing as he worked at a knot in her lower back.

"I hate when we fight." His voice soft after the silence between them felt as though it would never end; wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him, peppering her shoulder with soft kisses.

"Grace sighed deeply. "Me too."

"Maybe you and mother could start over?"

Grace relaxed against the warmth of his body and nodded. "I'll try." Fiona however did not seem to get that message.

**xXx**

Where Fiona had been cold before, now she was like ice. Her tongue as vicious as any blade. Grace knew she was still holding back with her; that she could kill her in an instant if she wished, but part of her needed the brutality, needed to be shown where her technique needed work, when to move harder, faster, how to conserve her energy while making her opponent use the last of their reserves. That was why she continued the sessions; why she held back her magic, why she forced her body to take blow after blow. However there was a cold reality that Grace only acknowledged in her darkest moments; that she was punishing herself for what was to come, for what she had to do, for the life that had to be taken. But even these reasons had a limit.

Grace stormed into her fathers study after a particularly brutal training session, startling her father and Sunshine. "Can't you send her back to Weisshaupt!"

Duncan groaned. He had been waiting for this. "Grace I do not have authority over Fiona."

She flopped onto a chair sighing dismally. "Maker it comes to something when I wish my mother would get here just to have a break."

"I could speak to her." Sunshine offered, infuriated herself at Fiona's attitude.

Grace shook her head. "Don't get involved, believe me it would just add fuel to the fire."

"I have never seen Fiona act this way before."

Grace looked at her father, shaking her hair loose of its braid and retying it in an agitated gesture. "I'm clearly not good enough for her son and damn it I'm sick of trying to be." She leaned her head back before standing again and pacing, too agitated to be still. "Maker I married Alistair not his bloody mother!"

Duncan watched as Grace left the study, casting a glance at Sunshine. "Maybe you should have a talk with her anyway, woman to woman."

**xXx**

Sunshine approached Fiona forcing herself to remain calm. "Is there a particular reason you are so harsh with Grace?"

"You are all too soft with her, there are huge gaps in her technique. How can you expect her to win over Flemeth when her skills are so inadequate!"

Sunshine bristled. "I hardly think her skills are inadequate!"

"My son is foolish enough to love her, so I do what I can to ensure she survives."

Sunshine fixed Fiona with a piercing look. "Why would Alistair be foolish in loving her?"

"She is unworthy of him!"

It took all of Sunshine's self control to stop herself from attacking her. "How did you come to that astonishingly inaccurate assessment!"

"Are you all blind to her! She is sharing a bed with Zevran and Anders."

Sunshine raised an eyebrow. "As is your son, what is the problem?"

Fiona paled. "What!"

Sunshine pursed her lips. "I believe it is _you_ who have been blind to certain facts. Alistair and Grace both love Zevran and Anders. Their relationship is not just about sex! Not to mention the fact that Alistair and Nathaniel have their own relationship, which Grace is not part of." Fiona sank into a seat, her face pale. "All of this time you have been judging Grace, perhaps you need to consider yourself! It has taken her such a long time to have the courage to be open to love. Back off from her Fiona, or I will forget that I am a gracious host and we will see how you fair with me in the training yard. Now; as for preparing Grace, perhaps encouragement rather than constant criticism would serve you better."

Fiona recovered herself. "And pander to her the way you all have! That is why she is lacking in the skills she will need!" Sunshine glared after the mage as she left the room, wishing she could throw a fire ball or two herself.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Thank you for reading. Please review, I love to know your thoughts. _


	43. When Crows Descend

Nathaniel was pacing the battlements, it was nearing midnight and he couldn't sleep. He had realised with some dismay that the only time he really had a decent night's sleep was when he was in Alistair's arms and since the arrival of Fiona they had barely spent any time together, let alone any nights. He cast a moody frown onto the training yard, folding his arms to his chest as though to ward off the icy wind. The winter was set to be a bad one if the weather so far was an indicator.

He was just about to return to his room when his sharp eyes picked up a shadow that seemed out of place. Just the slightest movement, then stillness. Nathaniel might have ignored it, but knowing they could be attacked by The Crows at any moment, made him linger. He sucked in a breath as movement flickered again at the corner of his eye. On instinct he remained in the shadows himself and slipped down the stairs as silently as the shadow that was working its way towards the Keep. Nathaniel fingered his dagger his senses alert. He glanced to the gates releasing in annoyance the guards were not at their posts. A chill filled him that perhaps whoever was skulking around the courtyard had ensured they could not be.

He edged closer to the Keep's main door, fighting the urge to make a break for it to raise the alarm. The shadow moved again and Nathaniel darted forward. He had the element of surprise and as his body made contact he propelled them to the floor, moving so the unknown person was pinned beneath him. He gripped tight hold of wrists, slightly surprised that thus far there had been no noise and the struggles had been minimal. Satisfied that they was alone; at least outside, Nathaniel hauled his captive into the Keep.

**xXx**

The Wardens were rudely aroused from their sleep by the alarm being raised. Soldiers thundered through the Keep; taking up arms on the battlements, discovering their comrades unconscious rather than dead, which was something of a surprise. Duncan glared at the infiltrator; moving over and removing the mask, raising an eyebrow at the female elf glaring at him.

"Marlia." Zevran hissed, fingering his daggers.

"Zevran; you've grown complacent."

"It is not I who am bound."

"Really. Perhaps we cannot see your bindings, but they are there just the same."

"You will not harm the child Marlia."

The Crow gave a cruel smile. "I am not here for the child. I would speak with the mage, I have a business deal to discuss."

"What business deal?" Duncan snarled.

"That is for her ears. Believe me, she will want to hear what I have to say."

Zevran shifted uneasily. "I doubt you came here alone."

"I didn't."

**xXx**

Grace paced the nursery, Merrin glancing at her nervously. "Grace perhaps you should see what is happening."

Grace bit her lip, nodded and placed protection glyphs around the room, Sirius and Phoenix alert and watching the door and window. She crept out into the corridor closing the door softly behind her. The Crow slipped from the shadows pinning her to the wall, a startled gasp leaving her mouth. She struggled in his grip, bringing her knee up between his legs. The Crow gave a startled grunt but did not release his grip. Grace sent out a blast of energy that the Crow again withstood. _Keep you grip with this. _Grace surrounded herself in lightning making the Crow leap back with a cry of alarm, sprinting off down the corridor.

Grace sprinted after him, freezing as a cry of pain reached her ears. She raced towards the noise hearing the moans of pain coming from Lynais and Emily's room. _Oh Maker please don't let them be hurt! _She eased into the room realising Emily was alone and clearly in labour. Grace froze. Emily's due date had come and gone weeks ago, she inwardly groaned at the timing.

"Grace!"

Grace felt a rush of panic, her own experience of giving birth had left her terrified and she had no idea how to help her friend. Emily sank to her knees by the bed resting her face on the blanket, breathing deeply as the pain eased. "I'll go get help."

**"**No! Don't leave me Grace, please!" Emily gave a moan of pain and clutched the blanket.

Grace swallowed hard. "I won't leave, I promise."

She moved behind Emily and slowly began to massage her back allowing her magic to slowly flow through her to ease the pain. Neither women spoke, time punctuated by Emily's moans and breathing. After what seemed an eternity, but was less than ten minutes Emily screamed as she began to push, using Grace to brace herself. Grace grabbed the blankets from the bed wrapping them to create a rest that Emily sank into. Grace moved in front of her trembling, wondering where everyone was. _Oh crap I don't know what I'm doing._

**"**Grace. I trust you."

Nodding, Grace took a deep breath and carefully moved aside Emily's robe. "You're almost there Emily."

Emily gave an agonised scream, pushing in the natural rhythm of her body. Grace could feel her body on the border of going into shock and berated herself furiously, forcing herself to concentrate on what was happening. Moments later Grace gently held the baby as the shoulders pushed through, swiftly followed by the rest of the body. Grace stared at the baby in her arms as he scrunched up his face and wailed. Carefully she wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Emily, unaware tears were slipping down her cheeks. "He's beautiful Emily."

Emily gave a laughing sob. "He's perfect."

They heard the pounding of feet in the corridor and both women glanced up to see Lynais, Loren, and Danforth standing in the doorway. "By the Creators." Lynais whispered, moving into the room and kneeling by Emily gazing at his son. "Emily love." He glanced at his son, his mouth falling open. "He's elven!" Lynais stated in shock, Loren moving over gasping in awe.

**"**Well he is your son." Grace whispered unable to take her eyes from the baby, completely overwhelmed by the experience.

**"**No; you don't understand, any child of a mixed relationship is always human."

Grace smiled happily. "Then I'd say you have a very special baby boy."

Lynais gently kissed Emily, softly stroking the cheek of his son. "He's amazing." He glanced to Emily who nodded. "Eruon." He whispered softly, kissing his son."

Loren smiled. "You are naming him after father, he would be honoured."

Grace smiled happily. "It is a beautiful name." She rose and made for the door.

**"**Grace wait." She turned back and smiled at Emily. "Thank you."

**"**My pleasure." She whispered, leaving the family to get to know each other. **  
**

**xXx**

Danforth returned with Grace to her room while she cleaned herself, explaining the situation with the Crows. They had four bound in the Great Hall and Marlia had insisted there were no others. No one believed her, but they had found no-one else. Grace gazed into the mirror shivering, this did not bode well and she feared the actions she would need to take.

Grace followed Danforth, her eyes locking with Marlia. She looked so familiar, but she had no idea from where. She stood facing the Crow with a confidence she did not feel. **"**How did they get into the Keep?" Grace asked her father softly.

**"**They somehow debilitated the guards. We will have to step up our defences and training."

Zevran moved behind the woman and whispered something in Antivan that made her pale. She shook her head, her hands shaking. "It would be in your benefit to answer, I know from personal experience how creative Grace can be in how she gets answers."Grace raised an eyebrow. Zevran looked at her meaningfully. Stepping forward she allowed a faint flicker of electricity to curl around her fingers.

The woman held her ground. "I'm not afraid of you mage."

"Not at the moment perhaps."

Marlia sneered. "Kill me and our offer will be taken off the table."

Grace felt her hands twitch towards her dagger, a motion not missed by the Crow she faced. "What offer?"

"My master holds the contract on your son. He would be willing to destroy the contract for something of comparable value."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Do not think me a fool Marlia. Crows are respected for the very fact they do their utmost to fulfil a contract, they do not make deals to change it."

Marlia nodded. "However this situation... _you_, are not usual."

"Why make a trade specifically with me and not also my husband?"

"My master is willing to bet you will be more _accommodating_ of his offer than your husband would."

Grace stepped closer to her, panic beating in her breast. "Speak plainly."

"My master wishes the return of his property."

"You're going to have to clarify that for me."

"A simple trade. Your son's life for something equally precious to you."

Grace gave a low growl. "What is it _exactly_ that your master wishes?"

The Crow smiled and glanced to Zevran. "Your lover for your son, a fair deal I believe."

The words were like a blow to the gut. Grace held back the nausea, forcing herself not to hit the Crow. Time seemed to still; Marlia's words echoed through her mind, her mouth forming words unaccompanied by sound. Her eyes met Zevran's; tears spilling down her cheeks, her heart feeling as though it would burst from her chest. Grace closed her eyes, forcing herself to answer. "Deal." She whispered.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and those of you now following thank you. I'd love to get your thoughts on the story so far so please leave a review. _


	44. Appearances Can Be Deceptive

Grace felt sick, it didn't matter how much they had planned this it could all go terribly wrong. Zevran had come to her after receiving correspondence from Master Ignatio. It seemed that the Crows had been given new orders concerning Zevran, he was to be taken alive and brought specifically to Master Ventris.

"_I need to know why Grace."_

"_What did you have in mind?__"_

"_Ignatio is going to suggest you might be persuaded to make a deal of sorts. Me for the contract on Gabriel."_

_Grace turned pale. "I'm not going to turn you over to them!"_

_Zevran clasped her hands; kissing the palms, his beautiful eyes filled with love. "Hush, do not distress yourself."_

"_Zev they could kill you!"_

"_Unlikely, at least not until I reach Ventris. Grace we both know we need to get to Ventris, this way we get to him without the usual difficulties."_

"_No! This is too dangerous."_

"_Grace they are coming for me anyway. I have the right to know why they suddenly want me alive and to try and save Gabriel in the process. He...he is like a son to me."_

_Grace lowered her eyes. "I can't lose you Zev."_

"_You wont my sweet." Grace trembled, moving into his arms. "Grace, please help me."_

"_Why would they make that deal? Crows aren't exactly known for breaking their contracts."_

"_Howe died without making payment, they gain nothing if they kill Gabriel."_

**"**_Anders and Alistair are going to go crazy."_

"_They must not know. It must appear real when they take me. Their reactions must be honest ones."_

"_Oh Maker they will kill me."_

"_You and I both; but this still needs to be done, yes." _

_Grace nodded. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea._

The blood thundered in her ears and she was aware of Alistair and Anders horrified cries and the shocked gasps of her friends and family. Grace felt sickened as she used her magic to hold back the Wardens, paralysing Zevran for the few moments it took her to loosen the rope binding the Crows. Zevran struggled violently as the Crows bound his hands behind his back; his eyes pleading with her, it had to look real.

"You have what you came for, how do I know the contract is cancelled?" Grace's voice wavered, nausea clawing at her stomach and throat. She stared at the parchment Marlia handed to her. "What does this prove?"

"Our word is our bond."

Grace stood frozen as they dragged Zevran from the Keep, brought back to the room as she felt a push against her magic and turned to Fiona.

"Maker you are more unworthy than even I suspected." Fiona hissed, Grace flinching at her words.

Anders sank to his knees still held by her magic. "Grace how could you? He loves you! I thought you loved him! We would keep Gabriel safe, you didn't have to give Zevran to them!"

Grace closed her eyes the only way to hold back her tears, her heart pounding so hard she felt faint. She knew what it looked like, but Maker it was like having a knife plunged into her heart that they all thought her capable of betraying him. Her voice shook when she spoke.** "**This is the only way to find out why they suddenly want Zev alive and to end the contract for Gabriel."

Alistair stared at her, the ache in his heart slowly replaced by a deeper pain. He closed his eyes; his clenched fists opening, his shoulders sagging cursing himself for his reaction. "You planned this?"

She shook her head. **"**Zev did."

Anders eyes had widened in horrified understanding. "Why...why didn't he say anything?"

"It had to look real." She couldn't look at them, knowing what they had all thought made her soul scream. Anders moved towards her, but she took a step back making him freeze. **"**We received word from a contact of Zev's that the Crows were on the way. He had made it very clear to them that if anyone was killed I would never make a deal. I've also had shields around all within the Keep for the last two days just to ensure everyone's safety. The only one at risk in this is Zev." Her voice failed her for a moment as she struggled to control her emotions. "We have ensured that Feniar will captain any ship the Crows take to Rialto Bay, and directly to Antiva City. He can also ensure his is the only ship able to leave the dock if necessary. We know they will be travelling by sea because if they travelled on land Zev would escape them within hours. Feniar will ensure he is unharmed. It should take them a week at most. I can get to Antiva in half that time flying. Zev has some contacts of his meeting us there. We take out Master Ventris and if all goes well we should be back within three weeks. This isn't the ideal time I know, but the opportunity presented itself."

There was silence as they absorbed her words. Sigrun shifted uncomfortably. "Grace wont this just set up another contract? I mean you can't just go in and kill the head guy and not expect a response."

Grace swallowed. "The price of us not taking out the rest of them is they leave us alone, all of us."

"That elf needs his head examined!" Oghren grumbled.

"Well I'm going with you." Anders was determined to have a word or two with his lover.

"You are going nowhere without me." Alistair demanded.

They saw the flash of anger in her eyes. "I'm going alone."

"There is no way Zev would have agreed to that!" Alistair fumed.

"He didn't. I'm not a fool Alistair; I know what that looked like, but even after the initial shock not one of you thought it was anything other than it appeared to be. I can't do this with people who don't trust me."

Fiona stepped forward before Alistair could respond. "Your responsibility lies here!"

"It's not like I'm going on vacation!"

"This is irresponsible!"

"Well that should go right alongside me being more unworthy than you thought! So tell me what makes me so damn unworthy in the first place? You know what, never mind I'd rather not know."

Duncan moved forward and clasped her hand, realising they were never going to be able to stop her forcing back his own anger and fear. "Grace if you must do this no unnecessary risks; please, for the sake of this old man." Grace nodded not trusting herself to speak. "Grace you are a fierce mother and rightly so, please forgive us for not knowing where you draw your own line."

Grace sighed and looked her father in the eye. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to think anything else given that I'm prepared to kill my own mother; but willingly give Zev to the Crows, that would be betraying my own heart."

Duncan squeezed her hand. "Sometimes Grace, we do the unthinkable for our children."

She gave him a sad smile. "I need to get ready to leave."

**xXx**

Grace stared at the bag she had packed, her hands shaking. She added more healing potions and tied it tight, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment to calm herself. Anders had believed her capable of blood magic and Alistair had believed her willing to risk their child by taking the Joining. Now they both believed her capable of betraying someone she loved. She shook her head; could she really blame them. With some of the things she had done in the past how could they know what she was capable of. _I would sacrifice myself before any other, surely they know that!_ She realised with a sinking feeling that she really was going to Antiva by herself. She shuddered, the plan had fallen apart before it even started.

She glanced up as Alistair and Anders cautiously entered the room. Grace steeled herself, she needed to leave and she didn't want to argue before she did. They stood awkwardly at the door; so Grace resumed her packing, checking through the contents of her bag again.

Anders shifted uneasily. "Grace; I know you're angry and hurt, but please try to see this from our point of view. We know you'd do anything for Gabriel."

Grace sighed and that was the point wasn't it; the reason they'd been able to attract the Crows in the first place, that she would do whatever it took to keep her son safe. "I understand why you thought it was real. That doesn't mean it hurts any less that you thought me capable of betraying someone I love." She closed her eyes gripping the bed post to steady herself. She felt a hand on her arm and it took all her will power not to shake it away.

Alistair gently turned her to face him. "I know things have been difficult between us lately and I keep proving myself to be an arse; but Grace please, let us come with you."

Grace turned back to her bag shaking her head. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Grace please!" Anders all but whimpered. "I'm sorry; so sorry, but you can't leave without us. I love him Grace, I need to be part of this."

"I'll bring him back safe, I promise."

"If not us then at least take someone else with you." Alistair pleaded, knowing all too well how stubborn his wife could be.

Grace felt a spike of anger. "Was there one person in that room that didn't believe me capable of giving Zev to the Crows?" Both men remained silent. "_That_ is why I go alone."

They watched as she shouldered the pack and moved into the nursery. She held Gabriel and Aurora for so long she wondered if she could even move. "I'll be back soon my darlings I promise."

**xXx**

Zevran hissed as he was pushed to the floor of a cabin, his hands and ankles remaining shackled. A Crow named Thalin sneered at him. "She gave you up so easily, maybe now you realise your insignificance."

"I'm significant enough to be wanted alive." Zevran hissed, spitting blood from his mouth at the blow to the face, the Crow chuckling as he left the cabin. Zevran leaned against the wall. Grace should have left for Antiva by now, hopefully Duncan having given permission for Anders and Alistair to accompany her. He would have been furious; they all would have, but Grace would have talked them around. He smiled to himself; he had never known a woman like her, brave, selfless and just the right mixture of resourceful and adventurous.

The had been at sea for just over an hour when a beautiful blue butterfly fluttered through the open porthole and landed on the mattress next to him. He was stunned that such a creature would be so far out to sea. He was more than a little startled when the butterfly shimmered and Grace was sitting next to him. She flung her arms around his neck her face pressed to his shoulder.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" He glanced frantically to the door, his voice a whisper.

"I had to see you, make sure you were okay."

"You should be on your way to Antiva by now." He stopped realising she was distressed. "Grace, what is it?"

She wanted to tell him, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. The wheels were in motion and there was no going back and she did not see the sense in burdening him further. "I just worry about you."

Zevran wasn't fooled for a moment. "You have your pack with you. You would not have that if you were returning to the Keep. Why are you travelling alone Grace?" His eyes widened. "Did Duncan refuse to let you come?"

"No! It was my choice to leave alone."

"Grace, I don't understand."

"Not one of them believed it was anything other than it seemed to be. Even Anders and Alistair thought I'd truly given you up. I know it's foolish to come alone Zev, but I could barely look them in the eye let alone travel with them!"

Zevran let out a low moan. "My darling Grace please forgive me, we should have told _them_ at least."

"It doesn't matter Zev, what's done is done. Lets just get through this in one piece." They heard footsteps approaching. "I love you Zev." She hesitated brushing her thumb across his swollen lip soothing the pain. "Who hit you?"

"Thalin. Black hair braided and a scar down his left cheek." Grace nodded and gently kissed him, before picking up her belongings.

"See you in Antiva." She transformed once more, flitting out onto the deck. Zevran heard a scream moments later and then cries of man over board. Despite their best efforts his body was lost to the sea.

**xXx**

Once she was far enough from the ship Grace transformed into her dragon form, flying high enough not to be seen and flying long into the night. Common sense kept trying to creep in to point out they didn't know what was happening, but Alistair and Anders reactions left her heartbroken. She reached the Vimmark Mountains as the sun was rising. Grace flew low searching for a place to land, settling on a small grove of trees with what seemed to be some sort of cave entrance.**  
****  
**She realised her mistake in moments as a Wyvern leapt in front of her baring its teeth. Grace sent a stream of fire in its direction, distracting it enough to take to the air, sweeping down behind it, digging her claws into its sides, sinking her teeth into its neck to prevent it from turning and spraying its venom at her. Grace was angry and she poured it all into her fight with the Wyvern. It somehow managed to turn, it's claws ripping into the scales on her right side, she just managed to dodge a spray of its poison before gripping it's neck again. There was a crunch and a burst of wet in her mouth and the Wyvern stopped moving.

Grace glanced around making sure there were no others before resuming her human form, rinsing her mouth out in the small stream, grimacing at the metallic taste that lingered. She carefully cleaned the deep laceration on her right hip and healed herself, thankful there was not more damage. Shaking and exhausted she crept onto a ledge obscured by a rocky overhang and foliage. Casting some protection glyphs she sank into a fitful sleep.

**xXx**

Zevran was restless, it had truly not occurred to him that they would believe his capture beyond the initial shock of his removal from the Keep. Grace had been through so much and he was furious that his own actions had brought her more pain. He alternated between anger at Anders and Alistair and anger at himself.

Feniar checked on Zevran when his duties allowed. He was always subtle and apart from one hit Zevran had been mostly left alone. He was taunted by the Crows daily, but their words meant nothing to him. Each day held the same routine. He was allowed on deck for air twice a day, always bound in the shackles and always with two Crows in attendance. He was given frequent water, but only given food once a day. Zevran showed no discomfort, his thoughts elsewhere.

As the shoreline appeared on the horizon a feeling of dread settled in the pit of Zevran's stomach. It smelt wrong. He shook his head wondering at himself, yet the feeling persisted. His thoughts strayed to Grace, whatever awaited them in Antiva would change them both.

**xXx**

_**Author Note**: You didn't think Grace would really give up Zev did you? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


	45. Antiva City Up Close & Personal

Grace had made good time in reaching Antiva City, with thankfully no further incidents. She searched out the tavern by the name of The Wily Rascal near the dock. Her anger and sadness had dimmed and now she was feeling nervous, if this didn't work and she was killed she wished she had at least kissed Alistair and Anders goodbye.

She entered the tavern heading straight for the bar. Booking a room, she purchased a bottle of the house wine and sat at a table deciding tonight she was going to get very drunk. Grace stumbled to her room two hours later an almost empty second bottle of wine in hand and collapsed onto the bed, only just having the presence of mind to cast a protection glyph before she passed out.

**xXx**

Grace woke up surprisingly unencumbered by a hangover and grateful for it. She washed, changed into tunic and trousers pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and headed out. She was expecting Zevran's contacts tomorrow, but she intended to get the layout of the city in the meantime. The City was more like a beehive; buildings packed closely together, people filling the streets, but with purpose, a living entity that worked because everyone knew their role.

Zevran had taught her some Antivan, but she could barely pick out any words in the chaos around her and retreated back to the tavern as the sun began to set. She ordered another bottle of wine, sat down and stared moodily into the glass, feeling lost and alone.

She berated herself for her own anger, wishing more than anything that Alistair and Anders were with her. She was half way through the bottle when the chair next to her was pulled back and a woman sat next to her. Grace glanced up and could have cried.

"Hey Kitten. Been a while."

Grace flung her arms around the startled woman. "Isabela. You're early!"

Isabela smiled indulgently. "Drinking alone?"

Grace nodded. "I'm here alone, long story. Want a glass, it's not half bad?"

Isabela chuckled and linked her arm pulling Grace to her feet, indicating the bottle of whisky she had and Grace grabbed her wine. "Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." Isabela led her out of the tavern and down to a ship pulling her on board.

"You have a ship!"

"I do." Isabela gave her a cocky grin. "Hawke helped me liberate it from a thoroughly annoying previous employer of mine."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Grace ran her fingers over the smooth wood. "A real pirate ship!" Her eyes widening in delight, causing Isabela to hold her stomach with laughter.

"I knew I liked you. Come on!"

Grace stopped dead when she entered Isabela's cabin. A man who could only be Garrett Hawke was leaning over the table looking at a map. His dark brown hair was short, but long enough to get in his eyes as he kept brushing it out of the way. He glanced up and Grace found herself sinking into eyes the colour of chestnut; dark, rich and utterly spellbinding. She wasn't usually one for facial hair, but damn he made it look good.

Isabela nudged her. "Bet you're thinking of that threesome now." Grace turned a bright shade of red and glared at the pirate queen who sauntered across the room, flopping down onto the sofa grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hawke meet the irresistible Grace. Grace meet the delectable Hawke."

Hawke grinned and held out his hand. The warmth of his skin and the callouses from use of a sword sent tingles through her body. "Nice to meet you at last, surprisingly you're just how Varric described. He usually has a tendency to exaggerate."

"Nice to meet you too." _Breath Grace! _Retrieving her hand before she fainted.

"Not to point out the obvious, but weren't there meant to be more of you?" Hawke's curiosity getting the better of him.

She flushed wishing she hadn't drank so much wine. "Long story, you just have me I'm afraid."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Hawk winked making her knees feel weak.

"Hey Kitten, don't give Hawke all the attention!"

Grace turned, a delighted grin on her face. "Varric!" She startled him with a hug.

"I'm irresistible to women." He said triumphantly to Hawke.

"It's all your chest hair." Grace sighed pretending to swoon, Isabela chuckling as she landed on the sofa beside her.

"That's what I keep telling him."

Hawke chuckled. "So do I call you Kitten, or Grace?"

"I'm betting you could call her anything you like!" Isabela purred, laughing as Grace elbowed her in the ribs.

"Either is fine."

"Well Grace, maybe you'd like to see what we have so far, we were here earlier than expected so did a little scouting."

Grace nodded, losing her self consciousness as she looked over the map. Various buildings were circled, or marked with a cross. Varric giving a description of the layout and the general comings and goings of the particular Crow cells. **  
**

**xXx**

Grace said goodnight and retired at about midnight to the tavern, insisting she could get there herself. Isabela and Hawke trailed her just to be certain. Grace melted into the shadows, though Hawke had sharp enough eyes to still see her, though he acknowledged that probably had more to do with how much alcohol she had consumed rather than her skill. He noticed two darker shadows further on; his jaw clenching, his hand moving to his sword, as two men stood in front of Grace baring her way.

"Such a delicate creature should not be unattended." The taller man purred.

"Appearances can be deceptive." Grace purred back; catching his hand as it darted out to grab her, breaking his wrist and sending him to the floor on his knees as she span him and drove his arm up his back, kicking his friend in the groin making him collapse to the floor clutching himself and whining in agony. Grace brought her lips to her captives ear. "I suggest you find yourself another line of work, or next time I will have to stop you permanently. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" He gasped, clutching his arm as she released him, sidestepping them both and continuing on to the tavern.

"The girl has moves." Isabela murmured, the hint of a smile curling her lips.

"Maker I like her style."

Isabela grinned and bumped her hip into his. "Put your tongue back in your mouth lover boy, she's taken remember!"

Once back at the ship Hawke, Varric and Isabela shared a drink before settling down for the night.**"**So what do you think?" Isabela purred; resting her ankles on Hawke's knee, leaning back into the chair.

**"**Irresistible is the right word for her, I could barely concentrate on the bloody map with her standing next to me."

Isabela chuckled. "I meant the plan."

**"**No you didn't."

**"**No I didn't." She chuckled again.

**"**What do we know about her?" Hawke watched as Varric stretched and gave a yawn. "Come on Varric I know you've been holding out on me."

**"**Well lets get the biggie out of the way. She's the daughter of Asha'bellanar."

Hawke paled, spitting his drink half way across the cabin. "You've got to be kidding me!"

**"**No. By all accounts she doesn't get on with her mother, killed her in fact."

"Wait, she killed her!"

"Remember Flemeth said she was just a fragment, well that's why."

Hawke groaned. "I'm never going to understand magic! Maker does she know her mother is alive?"

"Yes, apparently Flemeth wants her kid. That is not going to be a good reunion."

**"**How do you know all this?"

**"**Bodahn sends me regular letters."

"You sneaky bastard." Isabela took another drink of whisky eyeing the dwarf with a grin.

**"**It's good policy. She's important, I've a sixth sense about these things. Besides she warned me about Bartrand. I owe her for that if nothing else."

**"**How did she know what would happen?"

**"**Maybe _she _has a sixth sense; maybe she sees the future, who cares. She's a good kid, I like her and since technically we are the reason her mother is back in town, I think we owe her."

Hawke sighed. "Getting mixed up with a war with the Crows is a bad idea Varric."

Varric gave him a sly grin. "Just your kind of thing then."

Hawke leaned back into the chair and grinned. "Fine; I admit it, I'd have kicked your ass if you'd left me out."

**xXx**

Grace joined Hawke for breakfast, Varric was seeing one of his contacts and Isabela was dealing with something on board her ship.

"So Grace, want to tell me how a beautiful woman such as yourself arrives in Antiva unescorted?"

Grace felt her cheeks burn and concentrated on her food. "Case of cutting my nose off to spite my face I'm afraid." She chuckled at Hawke's puzzled look. "I was angry that my family and friends really believed I had given Zev up. I didn't leave in the best way."

Hawke regarded her curiously. She could handle herself; she'd proven that last night, yet she just looked so bloody fragile to him. He flushed a little thinking of a certain tale Isabela and Varric had put on paper for his birthday, involving a mage who was suspiciously similar to the young woman sitting opposite him. He had the random thought he would need to hide that if she ever visited. _Getting a bit ahead of yourself Hawke. Try getting to know her first!_ "Then allow me to escort you around the city."

"Why thank you Hawke I would be delighted."

Hawke led Grace around the city, subtly pointing out the various buildings owned by the Crows and even some known Crow members. Grace committed it all to memory. They dined in a small cafe at midday, Hawke suggesting some dishes that turned out to be delicious. They then wandered around a small market; Grace taking particular interest in the weapons on offer, buying herself a small dagger inlaid with fire runes.

Hawke looked at her a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You're a very unusual woman."

"Is that a good, or bad thing?"

"A good thing I think." Grace beamed and followed Hawke as he continued their tour of the City.

As evening drew in Hawke took her back to the tavern ordering them a drink and trying to think up any excuse not to part company for the evening.

"Hawke."

"Yes."

"Would you teach me Wicked Grace? I'll only spend the night worrying about Zev, or thinking about Alistair and Anders and I can't do anything about either issue."

Hawke could barely hide his delight. "I would be honoured."

**xXx**

Grace took a sip of the whisky wondering if the rules would be any easier to follow if she was drunk, not that she was far from that as it was. She had chided herself for drinking so much and then decided she was tired of thinking and worrying and would allow herself this time just to be a little carefree.

"So you and Zevran, you're together." Grace nodded. "Forgive me for prying, but aren't you married to this Alistair guy?" Another nod. "And you're with Anders too?"

Grace gave a low moan and buried her head in her arms. "Just say it; you think I'm a total slut, but it's not like that. I fell in love with Anders; but he was with Cullen then Alistair came into my life, not that I thought we would go any where with him being a prince and then when Cullen was killed Anders and Zev fell for each other and then Orzammar happened."

Hawke just listened in stunned amusement. "Your husband is Prince Alistair?"

"Uhuh." Grace mumbled into her arms.

"And what happened at Orzammar?"

"I got very drunk!"

Hawke chuckled and refilled her glass. "You're adorable when your flustered!"

Grace glanced at the glass and grinned. "Hawke are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Would I stand a chance if I did?"

Grace was sure her cheeks were on fire. _Damn game! I had a crush on the whole lot of you before I even got here!_ "I should probably stop drinking now and go back to the tavern."

Hawke chuckled. "You are quite safe with me my lady. I would never take advantage of you. If I was ever lucky enough to share my bed with you I'd want you sober."

"Wow you just say whatever comes into your head don't you."

"It's one of my more charming qualities."

"So, anyone sharing your bed back in Kirkwall?"

Hawke gave a wistful sigh. "Not yet."

"Oh but you have someone in mind, tell me."

Hawke chuckled at her excited grin. "I wouldn't want to shock you."

"Hawke on occasion I share my bed with three men, well I suppose technically two men and a gorgeous elf. You wont shock me."

"I have my sights set on a rather gorgeous elf myself."

"Male, or female?"

It was Hawke's turn to have crimson cheeks. "Male." He took a swig of the whisky.

"Why the flush, it's nothing to be embarrassed about?"

"I've always been a ladies man. Maker that sounds worse that it is. I just mean I've always been attracted to women; but Fenris, he's something else."

"Tell me about him."

"He has a chip on his shoulder the size of Kirkwall but I can't blame him. He was a slave to a Tevinter mage." Hawke shuddered. "He's like a mistreated animal; so ready to snarl, distrustful, but he's intoxicating."

Grace slipped into the seat next to him. "Tell me more."

"He has eyes like jade that I could just look into all day. Maker I sound like a fool."

"I think you sound like you've fallen for Fenris big time! Does he have feelings for you?"

"I doubt it; he spends most of his time in that damn mansion, he only really comes out when I can coax him into coming on a job."

"You couldn't persuade him this time?"

"He hates mages."

Grace bit her lip. "So when he heard I'd be here he refused."

"Don't take it personally, he hates all mages."

"It's a popular theme." Grace muttered, drinking her whisky in one gulp before coughing violently. Hawke leapt up patting her back and fetching her some water. "So, you going to make a move?" Hawke's eyes widened before he leaned forward softly caressing her lips. It took Grace a second or two before she realised she was actually kissing Hawke. It was tender and brief, Hawke pulled back a sheepish grin on his face. Grace ran her tongue over her lips, Maker he tasted delicious. She cleared her throat fixing him with a grin. "I actually meant were you going to make a move on Fenris."

Hawke flushed. "Andraste's flaming knickers! Grace I'm sorry."

"Can I suggest something."

"Sure."

"When you kiss him do what you just did, but make it longer. A _lot_ longer." Hawke burst out laughing pouring them both another drink.

Isabella and Varric returned to find a very inebriated Grace and Hawke playing a card game that seemed to involve drinking shots on a regular basis. "Join us." Hawke demanded, pouring his friends a shot.

At some point during the night Grace found herself on the sofa with Isabela and fell asleep with her head on her lap. Isabela chuckled. "Not my preferred ending to the night, but it will do."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Something a little light hearted before Grace gets mixed up with the Crows! Thank you to everyone who is reading. Your thoughts are always appreciated. _


	46. Holding The Ace

Grace walked leisurely across the rooftops, her delicate paws picking their way across the tiles as she watched the Crows take Zevran from the ship. Following them through a maze of back streets they went into the building fronting as a laundry. Grace was relieved to see Isabela and Varric in place, Hawke nodding to her from the shadows.

Grace pressed against the leg of the Crow who was leaning against the door, purring loudly. He leaned over giving her a friendly scratch. Hawke sending the blunt end of his sword against the base of his skull knocking him out cold. Varric got to work on the lock, Grace leaping up onto the sill flicking her tail in impatience. As soon as the door was opened she squeezed in darting out of sight.

Grace padded softly though the dark corridor, loving that in this form the darkness was not an issue for her. She slipped through a doorway and moved on down another corridor slipping through a drawing room and up the stairs prowling around the top floor. She paused hearing the scuffle of feet and wound through the doorway into a room lit only with the light of a small fire. Two men were playing cards, a young boy was sitting with his hands tied behind him on a mattress on the floor. Grace padded over to him and sat on the mattress purring loudly. The men playing cards made some crude jokes then returned to their game. The boy glanced at her smiling as she rubbed against his arm. He was elven, blond hair tied in a braid with stunning grey eyes, he could be no more than five. She cocked her head then stretched and sauntered over to the door; flicking her tail, determined to find out more about the boy.

Continuing along the corridor Grace paused when she heard Zevran's voice. She pushed the slightly open door, squeezing through the gap her eyes adjusting quickly to the brighter light. Zevran was kneeling in the centre of the floor; his hands bound behind him, tied to his ankles. A man lounged on a bed facing him.

**"**So Zevran, it has been such a long time since you graced this room with your presence."

Grace noticed Zevran's shoulders tense, before he shrugged. "Not long enough."

**"**Ah Zevran come; do not be so coy, I know you enjoyed our nights together." Zevran scowled making Ventris smile. "Ah to business then, your time with the Wardens has made you entirely too serious my friend."

**"**Were those you sent at least truthful about the contract for the child?"

**"**Indeed, Howe died before payment was made. I doubt his children will pay the debt so that particular contract is now void."

**"**What is it you want with me?"

**"**Ah Zevran, I want many things with you. I want you to pay the price for your betrayal of the Crows. I want you to understand that you can never leave, that we are the Masters of your life and your death. I want you to know pain before I finally grant you a traitor's death." Grace flexed her claws before padding across the room onto the balcony. Ventris cast her the briefest glance, making a soft clicking noise. Grace waited where she was and only when he turned his attention back to Zevran did she wander over sniffing his leg before jumping up on the bed next to him. Ventris gently ran his fingers down her back. "We can learn much from cats Zevran. Beautiful as they are deadly. To their prey they are fierce predators, yet they live for the game, enjoying toying with their intended before taking the final blow." Grace jumped from the bed rubbing against Zevran before stalking back to the balcony.

**"**So you intend to toy with me?"

Ventris gave a low, deep laugh. "Zevran you never cease to delight me. I wish to give you a gift." He snapped his fingers and a Crow slipped from the shadows of the room.

Grace felt herself shiver, she hadn't even noticed him. She pretended she was stalking something, sniffing in every corner to ensure herself there was no one else. She jumped once more onto the bed when they brought in the boy. Grace lay down; flicking her tail before getting up and sauntering over, winding her way through his legs. His frightened eyes calmed a little at the gesture.

Ventris stood up and walked out onto the balcony, taking a deep breath of fresh air before he returned to the room a cruel smile playing on his face. "Zevran, may I introduce you to Tarin, Rinna's son." Zevran glanced at the boy startled. "You will do exactly what I tell you and his life will be spared."

Zevran swallowed hard. "What is the boy to me?" He whispered.

**"**You do not see the resemblance, I think it quite striking. He is your son Zevran."

Time had no meaning; Zevran glancing at the boy, shock on his face. Tarin stared back confusion and fear fighting for dominance in his expression. Zevran felt a deep pain in his heart as the boy stared at him with Rinna's eyes. It could not be; she had told him she did not want their child. A part of his soul had died that day, his heart hardening with his unspoken protests. **"**What is this game?"

**"**You will bring me the mage, I know she is in Antiva City. Love is a weakness Zevran and she loves you too much to have let you come alone. Do you think me so foolish that I would believe she would give you up so easily. No Zevran. Her love for you will be her end."

**"**Why would you want her dead? She is nothing to you."

Ventris smiled. "This is personal Zevran. She took you from me and now she will pay."

**"**I will not bring her to you."

**"**Then you will watch your son die and then you will watch her die. There need only be two deaths not three. Does your son not deserve to live?" Zevran bowed his head his mind whirling through possible strategies; there was no plan for this, the game was completely out of his hands. They heard footsteps. "I believe your rescue is on the way. Bring her to me tomorrow night Zevran, or your son will share your fate." He grabbed hold of the boy and pulled him through a door released in the wall by a candle holder on the wall. Grace slipped after them, her anger growing. **  
**

**xXx**

Isabela reached Zevran first, cutting the rope and gently massaging his wrists and ankles. "Still too confident for your own good I see." Isabela teased gently. When he didn't reply she gently cupped Zevran's cheek coaxing him to look at her. "Zev are you okay?"

**"**No my friend, I am not. We should go." Isabela and Hawke helped him to his feet, supporting him through the building until they were once more in the street. "Where is Grace?"

**"**Didn't you see her? She was doing a very good impression of a cat." Hawke said cheerfully.

Zevran snarled something in Antivan that sounded unpleasant. They jumped as a grey cat leapt onto the wall next to them. She gave them a piercing look before walking along the wall and disappearing into the alley. They hurried back to the tavern, Zevran's head bursting. **  
**

**xXx**

Before any debrief Hawke, Isabela and Varric made themselves scarce for a few moments and Grace collapsed into Zevran's arms.

"I am here my love, my sweet Grace." He murmured, before words no longer mattered as lips sought each other in a deeply passionate kiss saying all that was necessary.

Grace pulled back flushed and aching for him. "They will be back soon."

"I'm sure they would knock my sweet." He teased making Grace laugh.

Moments later the door flew open and Hawke and Isabela dragged a woman into the room who was struggling in their arms. Varric cocked Bianca and the struggling stopped. "She's been asking questions, lots of questions about us." Isabela muttered, looking at them apologetically.

Zevran glared at their prisioner before moving over and removing the hood, giving a sharp intake of breath as their eyes locked. Zevran's eyes flooded with tears. "Rinna." He gasped**  
**

**xXx**

She looked exactly like Rinna; waist length black hair, grey eyes and lips full and blood red. She sat relaxed on the chair; legs crossed, hands on her lap. Zevran thought himself in the Void, unable to speak, just staring at her. "You cannot be Rinna." He said at last, the usual charm evaporating under her look.

**"**I am not." She stated calmly. "I am Nessria, Rinna's sister." She continued to glare at Zevran, her distaste obvious.

**"**Who is this Rinna?" Hawke muttered becoming impatient. **  
****  
****"**She was a Crow." Zevran managed, though his voice was cracked with emotion.

**"**Oh she was more than a Crow Zevran Arainai! She loved you and you killed her!"

**"**She betrayed me!" Zevran hissed furiously.

**"**No! Taliesin betrayed you. At the time of her so called betrayal Rinna was giving birth to your son!"

Zevran's heart was pounding so fast he could barely catch his breath. **"**How much is he paying you for this lie?" Zevran snarled. "She did not wish the child." His voice hard, cold. "She...she said she had _dealt_ with it." His bitterness painful to hear.

Nessria looked startled. "No Zevran, you have a son!"

Zevran glared at her, his pain so long buried dragged to the surface. "What is this game?" He hissed.

**"**This is no game on my part." She hissed back. "You pissed off the Crows and they have taken him for leverage. I need your help to get him back."

Zevran sat down; his legs no longer able to support him, he looked as though he had aged ten years. Images of the boy flashing in his mind, staring at him with Rinna's eyes. "If Rinna gave him to you, how did they know about him?"

**"**Because Taliesin knew." Zevran lowered his head into his hands, nausea creating a storm in his gut. **"**His name is Tarin. He turned five a month ago." Zevran clenched his fists, bile filling his mouth. "I only want my nephew, I have no other agenda. Believe it; or do not, the choice is yours. There is nothing I can say that will provide proof for you." She stared beseechingly at Zevran. "I love him as my own son, I cannot let him suffer whatever fate The Crows have planned for him and I cannot free him alone."

**"**I assume you have a plan?" Grace's voice soft as the two women locked eyes.

**"**No, that was why I came to Zevran. Despite his estrangement from the Crows he may just have enough insider information for us to get in, get Tarin and get out." Zevran remained silent his mind running through a variety of escape routes to save the boy. Nessria spat in contempt. "I was a fool to waste my time coming here. I should have known the _Great Zevran_ would not bother to save his own son."

Zevran left his seat and had his dagger to her throat before she could move, hatred burning in his eyes. "Do not presume you know me Nessria." He hissed.

Nessria did not relax until he withdrew the blade, trying to sort out the reputation from the man before her. "You are not what I expected." She muttered.

**xXx**

Zevran paced the room in deep agitation. Isabela had tried to sooth him; but he shrugged off any contact, glaring at her until she sat down. Grace knew Zevran well enough to know he needed his own space; but leaned against the wall nearest to him, her eyes never leaving him. **"**How could she have lied to me." He snarled; his clenched fists slamming into the desk, a tiny vein throbbing at his temple. The room was silent, no-one knew what to say and in truth Zevran was not looking for answers from them. He turned to Grace. "You know what Ventris wants as well as I do. I do not see a way out of this for us. This was foolish, we should never have come here."

Grace smiled. "There's always a way Zev."

**"**What do they want?" Hawke interrupted.

Zevran lowered his eyes. "Ventris wants me to bring Grace to him." The room fell silent.

"Wow you have no luck." Isabela gave Grace an affectionate pat on her hand.

**"**This is personal. He sees Grace as the reason I abandoned the Crows. He will kill us both." He took a shuddering breath. "The boy too."

**"**Zevran relax." Grace soothed moving over to him. "The plan hasn't changed that much, the only difference is we get your son away from them before we take Ventris out of the picture."

**"**I will not risk you again Grace. This whole venture has caused too much trouble already."

Grace gently ran her fingers across his cheek, gazing into his beautiful green eyes. "If it was Gabriel what would you do?"

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. As always I would appreciate any feedback so please review and let me know your thoughts. _


	47. To Catch A Crow

Grace glanced through the windows to the room across the courtyard. The plan had been relatively simple. Isabela would pose as Grace, while Grace with her ability to shape change was to discover where Tarin was being held and escort him to Isabela's ship where Nessria would be waiting.

Grace had argued that Ventris would want the boy close and guessed he would put Tarin in the room the secret passage way had led to, which happened to be opposite the room in which he had spoken to Zevran. Zevran and Isabela would execute Ventris, while Hawke and Varric dealt with any resistance.

Grace had found Tarin, her senses on edge with how easy it had been. Everything felt wrong, but she remained focused on her task of getting Tarin to safety. There had only been two guards outside of the room and a simple noise was enough to make them move from the door. She had wrapped her Wild around them urging them into sleep. She walked along the ledge in her cat form to enter the room from the window, sure it had been so easy due to multiple guards beyond the door. The boy was alone.

Tarin had been delighted when the friendly cat had returned and stared in awe when she took her human form. He was eager to leave with her when she explained she was taking him back to Nessria. His small hand clasped in hers, Grace kept them to the shadows. As they reached the door she glanced through the window and that was when things fell apart.

Ventris was pacing back and forth across the room in swift movements. There appeared to be a struggle of some sort as two larger men brought in a smaller man. Grace spied golden hair and froze; it was too early, Zevran shouldn't be there yet.

Tarin squeezed her hand his eyes trusting.** "**Can we go now?"

Grace nodded, glancing back through the window. The cry stuck in her throat as she saw the glint of a blade as it moved through flesh and bone. Blond hair and the unmistakable facial tattoo burned into her mind as Ventris held up the head as the body slumped to the floor. Grace couldn't move, her mind was spinning in a thousand different directions, her feet as though encased in stone. She could feel the scream welling up within her body; catching in her throat, her eyes wide, her body trembling.

Grace felt a throbbing pain in her chest. There was no magic at her disposal that could save him. She clutched the memories of Zevran to her like a cloak to ward off the immobility that had gripped her. The softness of his golden hair, the beautiful tattoos that she loved to trace with her fingertips. His laughter, the curl of his lips into that delicious smile and those green eyes that had always held her fascination.

**"**Please, want to go now!"

Grace forced herself to turn to the boy.** "**_Whatever happens get the boy out of there." Zevran's eyes had implored her. "Make sure my son is safe, please Grace!" _She couldn't ignore the last request he had made of her. She forced herself to move; step after excruciating step further away from the man she loved, the man she had sworn to protect, the man she could no longer help. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness, Ventris would pay.

Grace kept a tight hold of Tarin's hand, thankful that he was too small to see out of the window. She carefully pushed him behind her as they heard footsteps echo in the corridor. She shivered realising Ventris meant to kill them all. She gently put Tarin in a corner of the room placing a series of protection glyphs around him that gleamed with a soft green light. "Tarin I need you to stay in the circle, it will keep you safe." Tarin nodded, staring wide eyed as the door burst open.

Grace sent the Crows back through the door drawing on the power of nature and the force inherent in wind. She gave Tarin a wink and moved to the door, her fist breaking the jaw of the first Crow who regained his footing. She cast a mass paralysis on the seven Crows within the room, as they began to stir.

"You cannot escape Ventris." One of the Crows managed to gasp.

Grace ignored her; moving back to Tarin, pulling him into her arms and carrying him out through the maze of corridors to the street below. Tarin gave a soft whimper and slumped against her; his skin pale, his body shivering. Extending her Wild; Grace felt her mouth dry, her head beginning to pound as she felt the trace of poison within him, her rage making her tremble. "Tarin, I need you to stay awake. I'm going to become a big cat and take you to Nessria, but I need you to hold on to me, do you think you can do that?" His eyes widened and despite feeling cold and sick he nodded with excitement. Grace smiled. "You're such a brave boy, now I don't want you to be afraid when I change." He nodded, eyes locked on her. Grace took the form of a panther, Tarin's eyes wide with delight having never seen such a cat. She lay down and he climbed on her back without any hesitation.

Grace had never moved so fast; keeping to the shadows, ensuring Tarin remained on her back, panic urging her forward as his grip loosened. She leapt onto the ship, transforming and carrying Tarin to Nessria.

Nessria cradled her nephew, pressing her hand to his forehead. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think it's poison."

"What?"

"Ventris meant to kill us all."

"Do you know the poison? There must be an antidote."

"I don't know what it is Nessria, but I can help him."

Nessria gave her an uncertain look. "With magic?" Nessria had made it more than clear that she did not trust mages; or magic, but she was no fool and knew Tarin would die without it.

"I have healing magic. Please let me try Nessria."

She gave a slight nod as she laid Tarin on the bed. His eyes fluttered open fixing on Grace. "That was awesome!" His soft voice little more than a wheeze.

"Tarin I want you to close your eyes, you're going to sleep now and I promise you'll feel better when you wake up." He gave a soft sigh before closing his eyes. Golden light flowed around her hands and sank into his body. She felt the power of her Wild curl through her, as she removed the poison. Thankfully it did not resist her magic, though it left her feeling woozy. Grace gently kissed his forehead, tears of relief in her eyes. She waited until his breathing eased and the colour returned to his cheeks, handing some healing potions to Nessria just in case.

"Thank you."

Grace smiled and nodded. Nessria watched as Grace left, before kneeling by Tarin and taking his hand as he slept.

**xXx**

Zevran made his way up to Ventris's room; Isabella under the cover of a cloak, Grace's magic having given her flame red hair and golden eyes. The illusion would not last long, but it would be long enough for them to reach Ventris. There was no opposition, but then they hadn't expected any.

Zevran paused smelling the faint metallic odour of blood. They moved cautiously into the room. Isabella wrinkled her nose in distaste at the decapitated body laying in a pool of blood. The blond hair and the facial tattoo seeming to stand out all the more for the blood surrounding it.

**"**What in the Void is going on? If I wasn't standing with you I'd think this was you at a glance. Surely Ventris wouldn't have made such a mistake?"

**"**Doubtful." They both glanced over to the room opposite glancing at each other as the same thought danced into their mind. "We have been played." He hissed. " He pulled the candle stick as Grace had instructed him and they followed the passage way reaching the smaller room. The room was empty though there were signs of a struggle. They followed the passage way until they reached an open door leading to the street.

The sound of blades clashing made them quicken their step; Hawke drove a Crow against the wall, his arm against his throat. Varric had let fly a volley of arrows that had taken out three of the assassins with deadly accuracy.

Zevran stormed up to the assassin Hawke had pinned. "Where is Ventris?"

"He will let you stew in your misery and when you have nothing left he will grant you a traitors death." Came the snarled response. Those were his last words as Zevran drew his blade across his throat.

**xXx**

Isabela's first mate Traber looked relieved when they arrived. "The boy is in your cabin with Nessria, Captain."

**"**And Grace?"

He gave Zevran a confused glance. "She believes the elf to be dead, she left once the boy was healed."

Zevran paled. **"**Did she say where she was going?" His voice echoing the dread in his heart.

**"**No, only that she had business with the Crows. By the look on her face there will be blood spilled this night."

Zevran suddenly glanced back at him. "What do you mean healed?"

**xXx**

Grace was grief stricken and exhausted because of it, but there was no time to sleep there was only the hunt and she had given herself fully to her Wild. She had started by trailing a particular Crow she recognised before rendering her unconscious and taking her form, moving amongst the Crows as one of them. It was unsettling at first. She had previously changed her eyes and hair, but never her full body and not only was it extremely difficult to get right, the new form moved differently and mimicking a persons walk and gestures were troublesome. She had never understood Morrigan's comment in the game that she could not learn things from another humans form and wondered if instead what she had meant was it was simply disturbing and exhausting. However despite a few false starts Grace found it to be most enlightening.

Reaching Master Payel was almost too easy. Grace slipped into his private chambers and terrified the man when she took her own form. He was aware of Ventris's actions, but would not give up the location of his fellow Crow. Grace respected his loyalty, but had no time and her grief refused subtlety. She transformed into a wolf, her teeth grazing his throat until he let slip that Ventris was cousin to the King and untouchable. Payel sat on the edge of his bed when Grace had left; thanking the Maker for his life, before advising those of his cell that they were never to take contracts for the mage, or anyone associated with her. Given how easily she had infiltrated their ranks none were inclined to disagree.

Master Tvas and Igret were even less inclined to speak and Grace reluctantly killed them both when they attacked her. The members of their cells seemed to split into those who were determined to kill her and those who wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Those who attacked her met the same fate as their Masters.

Grace found herself profoundly grateful for Fiona's brutality during training, without it she realised she would like have been left to die in a pool of her own blood. However she was faster than the Crows anticipated and could tolerate more pain. Grief and anger drove her and along with the roar of her Wild through her veins she made a bloody end to those who opposed her.

A handful of adolescent Crows and the children were all that were left of the two cells. A young Crow of sixteen years introduced himself as Coren, informing her that Master Ventris was within the palace. "When you find him are you going to kill him?"

"I am. He killed someone I love and poisoned his son. I think it only fair I return the favour."

He nodded. "Being a Crow is about business. The moment a Master makes it personal is the moment he loses respect and command."

"What will you do now?"

"Master Payel will take us in."

"Are you sure you want to continue this life?"

He stared at her proudly. "I am a Crow."

**xXx**

Zevran moved into the cabin and gazed nervously at Tarin who was tucked under blankets, his face still pale, but the fever gone. Nessria glanced up at him. "Your mage friend saved him."

"She's gifted that way." He whispered, moving a little closer.

"I do not think it would be in Tarin's best interests to tell him you are his father."

"The boy knows. It was Ventris; not I who spoke the words, but make no mistake Nessria, I intend to be in Tarin's life."

Nessria paled. "I wont let you take him from me!"

"I do not intend to, but you will come back to Ferelden with us. I will not be parted from my son, not again."

Tarin whimpered in his sleep, Nessria turning back to him. Her heart clenched as Zevran moved to his side. "I can never forgive you Zevran, you killed my sister."

Zevran bowed his head. "I have never forgiven myself. I do not expect you to."

Nessria stared at him. "You are not as I have heard Zevran. The steel is there; but tempered by compassion, not a trait known in the Crows."

"I found a life beyond the Crows with people who taught me another way to live. Ferelden is not so bad."

"I will go Zevran, but only because to stay would invite further interference from the Crows."

Tarin gave a soft murmur before opening his eyes. "Where's Grace?"

Zevran smiled to himself, yet another admirer to add to those who adored her. "I hope she will be back soon Tarin."

**xXx**

Ventris paced the room as Arvis lounged on a chair, watching his cousin with a sharp gaze which belied his relaxed pose.** "**So this Grace is tearing apart the House of Crows. What say you cousin, surely there must be a reason for such an attack.

Ventris snarled. "She is a mad woman!"

**"**Come now cousin, I believe your motivations are not so different. You saw her as taking something of importance of yours and she believes you killed something of great importance to her. That they are both the same thing is almost amusing."

Ventris glared at his cousin, as usual he was more well informed then he gave him credit for. "This was not what I had anticipated."

Arvis gave a snort of impatience. **"**What did you expect, she would see her lover killed and hand herself over to you to be killed herself? Have you at least found Zevran? He could be used as leverage, no?"

**"**He is as elusive as she is." He snarled.

Arvis waved his hand, effectively dismissing him. Ventris got up storming from the room. The King poured himself a brandy and stared into the deep shadows near the balcony a smile on his face. "Please come out my dear, there is no need for you to remain in darkness."

Grace crossed the room her mind reeling, her eyes searching the King's for the truth. "Zevran is alive?" Her voice was choked, her hands trembling.

**"**Indeed. Please, sit."

Grace slumped into the chair. "But I...I saw Ventris kill him."

**"**An unfortunate body double. Up close you would have been able to tell the difference."

Grace put her head in her hands. The King would likely demand her execution, but at least Zevran was alive. Her heart dared to believe it; for some reason she trusted the King, his eyes did not lie. **"**What happens now?" Her voice a soft whisper, her only wish to see those she loved before she died.

**"**That my dear depends on you. The Crows are very useful to me and I have no wish for any more of them to be killed; therefore I suggest you end your slaughter and I will ensure that there are no further contracts that involve a Theirin, Cousland, or Ferelden Warden."

**"**And Zevran?"

**"**He is free to do as he pleases, he will no longer be of interest to the Crows."

**"**Do you have enough power to ensure this happens?"

Arvis smiled. "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Grace stared deeply into his eyes. "In this I would trust you if you swore it."

Arvis smiled again. "Ventris underestimated you my dear. I on the other hand have no wish to find myself at the end of your claws." He chuckled. "You have my word."

"And what of me?"

The King only just managed to hide his surprise. "You my dear are far too precious to execute. There will be no retaliation for your actions. They were done in passion were they not and I would have expected no less from one so powerful. However, there is one thing I would suggest. Ventris is a liability and if he were to live it is likely he would continue to pursue you. You would be doing us both a favour if you were to dispose of him."

**"**Why would you want your own cousin killed?"

**"**The Crows pride themselves on their professionalism. He made this personal, a foolish mistake and one that cannot be tolerated. He is no longer worthy of respect, or his position."

Grace glanced the young King over. "Ventris isn't at the top of the Crow food chain is he!"

Arvis chuckled. "Not quite."

Grace nodded. "Good night your highness and thank you."

**"**Good night Lady Theirin, until we meet again in more pleasant circumstances."

**"**No offence, but I hope we wont need to meet again."

**"**No offence taken my Lady. However I see great potential in our future. Safe travels, for I have no doubt that we will meet again."

Grace smiled, slipping into the shadows of the night.**  
**

**xXx**

Hawke drummed his fingers impatiently on the rail, gazing towards the city from the ship. Isabela moved to his side, both remaining silent for several moments. "Why would she go off by herself?" He muttered angrily.

"Hawke look at it from her point of view. She thought she saw Zevran beheaded. She is functioning on grief not rationality. We might not like it, but she wont exactly be thinking straight at the moment."

"Grace will not return to the ship until Ventris is dead." Zevran murmured, leaning over the rail gazing down at the water. "It is more natural for her to do things by herself. She would not have wished to put you at further risk." Zevran gave a deep sigh. "I should never have told her to keep it from the others. If she is hurt I will never forgive myself."

Hawke shifted uneasily, the image of her hurt making him shiver. "At least you have your son. Is Tarin fully recovered?"

Zevran nodded. "He is and eager to see our wayward mage."

"Daddy Zevran, it's nice. You were getting broody when Grace was pregnant if memory serves."

Zevran opened his mouth to disagree and then smiled. "Yes, perhaps you are right my pirate queen. Let us hope I prove myself worthy to be his father."

**xXx**

Grace finally had Ventris cornered. Arvis had told her where he would be and had surprised Grace when he had run rather than fight. She glared at him as he snivelled and grovelled at her feet, begging her for his life. He trembled and clutched her ankle. Grace had never felt such hate move through her. She gripped his leather armour and dragged him to his feet.

**"**I swear no Crow will ever come after you, or yours again!"

**"**I know!"

"Please, have mercy!"

"What mercy did you show? You poisoned a _child_!"

"You took Zevran from me!"

"Zevran was offered a chance to live and took it. I didn't take him from you. Zevran freed himself from your hold."

"He will never be free and even if you kill me he will be forever trapped by the knowledge that I killed his son."

"Then know this in your final moments, Zevran's son lives. Did you forget I'm a mage?"

Grace launched them off the balcony, Ventris held in a claw as she flew steadily higher ignoring his screams of rage. Ventris clawed ineffectively at the dragon scales drawing blood from his own hands.

"Let me go!" He screamed.

_As you wish._ His body eventually hit the cobblestones with a sickening thud; blood bursting from his head as it caved into stone, his limbs shattered. Grace transformed into a hawk, circling the area before flying towards the docks.

**xXx**

Zevran paced the deck, the others had gone in search of Grace once again. He heard the soft flap of wings and felt relief surge through his body as Grace materialized before him. They stood silently staring at each other. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks before they were moving; arms wrapping around each other, whispered words through gasped breaths that made little sense.

**"**I thought you were dead!" She sobbed clinging to him.

Zevran kissed her head; breathing in the scent of her hair, smiling as her hands sought the skin beneath his tunic making sure he was real. **"**I am very much alive my love."

Grace was shaking violently, believing Zevran was dead and her actions since sent her into a state of deep shock. Zevran pulled her down to the cabin Isabela had given for his use, her eyes never leaving him. Grace was exhausted, dark circles gleamed like bruises beneath her eyes. She was paler than usual and as Zevran had helped her remove her clothes; which were covered in blood, he saw a variety of bruises and wounds marking her body. Wincing, he gently cleansed the bruised and torn flesh before applying salves Hawke had brought with him that his sister had prepared. She was drifting, trying to stay awake, but the warmth and the soft hands gently tending to her lulled her into a semi doze. Time passed; Grace content to be held in Zevran's arms, her fingers running through his hair, her eyes tracing his tattoo's, her lips seeking his as though to confirm his presence.

"How is Tarin?" She murmured at last.

"He is well. Thanks to you."

"He's a brave boy."

"He is eager to see you, but for the moment I want you all to myself." Grace smiled; snuggling against him, her eyes closing sleepily as his lips caressed her forehead. **  
**

**xXx**

Dejected and frustrated Hawke, Isabela and Varric met at their designated point and headed back to the docks. They had heard a commotion and had been part of the crowd dispersed as Ventris was discovered.

**"**Now that scum bag is dead perhaps she will head back to the ship." Hawke sounded more hopeful than he felt. They boarded the ship and headed down to inform Zevran of Ventris's demise, delighted to find Grace in Zevran's arms. **"**Grace!" Hawke grinned widely.

Grace opened her eyes, smiling at the grinning warrior. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea! Maker you look exhausted, not to mention a little battered. Remind me later to have a word with you about going off on your own!"

Grace gave him a cheeky smile. "You sound just like Alistair."

"You must have the poor man demented if you pull stunts like that." He chuckled softly. "Come on Isabela; Varric, lets give them a little privacy."

"Couldn't we just stay and watch them make out." Isabela threw Grace a flirtatious grin making the mage blush.

"Out!" Hawke chuckled, hesitating at the door. "It's good to have you back Grace."

"Good to be back."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Your thoughts are always appreciated. Happy New Year!_


	48. When At Sea

Zevran felt an ache in his heart as they set sail from Antiva, yet he had never been so grateful to leave his homeland behind. He glanced to Grace who was talking to Tarin. Nessria never far from him watching her like a hawk. Grace ushered him over to his aunt with a wink, feeling Nessria's increasing agitation and wandered over to Zevran.

"Doesn't matter what a mage does we are still distrusted." She shrugged and gave him a smile. "One day it will be different."

Zevran sat Grace down in their cabin, holding her hands as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you Grace. I have always feared harm coming to you because of me. I thought to leave many times, I could not bear the thought of any of you being hurt on my account."

Grace gripped his hands tightly. "You can't ever leave!" She blurted out. "Unless you _really_ want to."

Zevran chuckled at her miserable tone; leaning over to kiss her cheek, Grace catching his lips with hers instead. "I am going no where my love." He whispered as their lips parted. "You however must make me a promise. That if you think any of us are dead you will not go off on your own again."

Grace squirmed uncomfortably. "I didn't plan it Zev. I...when I thought I saw you...when I...I couldn't bear it." Silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Zevran wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder. "It was the risk I took. You cannot blame yourself when people get hurt, or killed."

Grace remained silent, she had a very different opinion on that. "At least it's over now and King Arvis said he would ensure we are all left alone."

Zevran paled slightly, his eyes wide. "You spoke to Arvis?"

"Yes and I think he's the head of the Crows." She flushed. "Though I guess you already know that."

"Grace at what point did you speak to the King?"

"One of the Crows told me Ventris was in the palace. Arvis saw me although he didn't give me away and swore there would be no contracts involving any of us." She shrugged. "He actually seems a descent guy and didn't execute me which was a bonus."

Zevran stared at her in awe. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. The Maker truly blessed me the day I met you."

Grace chuckled. "Even though I electrocuted you?"

Zevran caught her lips; pressing her back against the bed, his tongue lightly dancing along her throat. His hands were removing their clothes before he caught her lips again, spurred on by her soft moans. "I should have died that day, instead I was given a new life. Now, let me worship you my goddess." He smiled at her laughter, before they spent the next few hours making love.

**xXx**

The seas were relatively calm despite the biting wind. Zevran, Nessria and Tarin were on deck, Tarin enchanted by the ship and the sea on which they travelled. Tarin gave a wistful look to the waves before turning to Zevran. "You are truly my papa?"

Zevran swallowed hard, kneeling in front of him. "Yes Tarin."

The boy gazed at him thoughtfully, before he turned to Nessria a look of confusion clouding his eyes. "You said papa was bad!"

Nessria sighed and took his hand. "It is complicated Tarin."

The boy turned back to his father. "So we are going to live with you and Grace now?"

"Yes Tarin, if you wish it."

Tarin gazed at him thoughtfully again and nodded. "Will you teach me to fight?"

Nessria gave a sharp intake of breath, Zevran giving her a warning look before turning back to his son. "Of course, everyone should be able to defend themselves."

Tarin grinned. "This is going to be awesome!"

**xXx **

Grace was snuggled on the sofa in Isabela's cabin, a blanket wrapped around her. Hawke was staring out of a porthole; Varric watching him, both looking uncomfortable. Hawke had told Varric he was going to tell Grace about their part in Flemeth's return.

"_Hawke are you sure about this?"_

"_Better she hears it from us than someone else. I don't want to have to be looking over my shoulder for a pissed off mage, I'd rather deal with the fallout now."_

"_Well I'll keep Bianca with me, just in case."_

"You seem nervous Hawke, what's up?"

He turned to Grace, startled out of his thoughts. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh this sounds ominous." Startled by the tension on his face as he flashed Varric an uncertain look.

"Promise not to kill me?"

Grace chuckled and then realised he was serious. She leaned forward giving him her most charming smile. "Now you have me curious. I promise I wont kill you."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Varric suggested, Hawke's tension mirrored in his tone.

Hawke raked his fingers through his hair, his eyes locked on the floor. Grace stood up and approached him, looking up so their eyes met. "Hawke you're starting to freak me out. Just tell me what it is; we are friends now, right?"

Hawke smiled. "Yes. At least I hope so."

Grace clasped his hand and squeezed gently. "So tell me already!"

"Ostagar was chaos. My brother Carver and I were trapped and about to fall to the Darkspawn. I thought we were dead and all I could see were the Darkspawn moving on and killing the rest of my family. I felt so...so bloody helpless; then Carver was crying out, a sword through his gut and I took a blade to my side. I knew we were dead and I had failed, but our fortunes changed in that one moment. A golden light spread throughout the field, killing the Darkspawn. Maker it was a miracle, our wounds were healed at the same time. The Darkspawn turned tail and fled, but they were heading in the direction of our home." Hawke lowered his eyes. "We left the battlefield and ran. I couldn't let my family die. I felt like I had been given a second chance." Hawke glanced up at her. "I am not a coward, but I love my family more than anything." He was encouraged to continue at Grace's nod of understanding. "I know this all sounds fantastical, but it happened I swear."

Grace smiled. "I know Hawke, I was at Ostagar."

Recognition dawned and he gave a sharp intake of breath. "Maker's breath you're the mage aren't you!"

"If you mean was I the one who got a bit high on lyrium and made myself a beacon to every Templar on site; then yes, guilty as charged."

"Grace I owe you my life!" He whispered.

"Hardly! I did what I had to do in that situation just as you did." She smiled gently. "But I'm glad you're alive." They both flushed, Varric clearing his throat trying not to grin. "So ...what happened next, did you and Carver get to your family in time?"

"Yes. We managed to get ahead of the Darkspawn, I guess luck was with us at that point. They were picking up more Darkspawn despite the number killed in the battle. Maker I hate to think how many of those things there are! Our parents and sisters were packed when we arrived."

Grace tried not to show her surprise, yet another deviation. _Please let them all have survived the ogre, please!_

"We headed out of Lothering. We tried to tell everyone to move on, that nothing would protect them from what was coming, I don't know if anyone listened. We realised we were hemmed in, had no choice but to head towards the Wilds."

_Please mother, please have done something right and saved this family._

Hawke felt a shiver of apprehension as Grace tensed. "We ran into an ogre." He paled at the memory, Grace chewing her lip nervously waiting to find out who had died. "It came from nowhere. I've never understood how something that big could just appear! We had a few seconds notice when the ground trembled, but we didn't realise that was causing it. It bore down on my mother, but my father and sisters are powerful mages. All of us working together, we took it down relatively easily."

Grace beamed happily. "So you were all okay?"

"Apart from Aveline's husband." Hawke became agitated. "I guess I didn't mention them, we were heading out of Lothering when we met them."

Grace suddenly felt confused wondering why Aveline had left the army since it was not completely destroyed. "Did she have family she wanted to save?"

"Her entire company was wiped out. Her husband saved her from being dragged away by the Darkspawn and pretty much forced her away from the battlefield. He was a Templar, started spouting his chantry nonsense. Had to get between him and Marian and Bethany." He shook his head sadly. "Still he didn't deserve his fate. He had been wounded and...I...I killed him to spare him the ravages of the taint." Grace squeezed his hands, startled to realise she had been holding them as he spoke. "I don't think she's ever really forgiven me." He cleared his throat. "So...anyway we were surrounded by Darkspawn again. It was so unfair, having come through what we had, only to die on the outskirts of Lothering. I kept thinking to myself at least we are all together. I begged the Maker for a way out, told him I would pay any price if only he saved my family. Of all things we were saved by a dragon." He looked into her eyes. "A witch named Flemeth." He hesitated a moment waiting for her reaction, Grace simply waited patiently for him to continue. "She promised us safe passage so we could get a ship that would take us to Kirkwall. In return I was to take a locket to the Dalish."

"Which I'm assuming you did."

Hawke got to his feet in agitation. "I made a promise, she had kept hers! I didn't know what it would mean! I just thought it was a damn locket!"

"You made a promise and kept it, that is an honourable way to live."

"Damn it Grace stop being so nice to me! You don't know what it means!"

"So tell me."

"We..._I_ took the locket to the Dalish. They performed a rite for the dead." He sighed in frustration. "It's magic and I never understand that at the best of times; but Maker help me Flemeth, or a part of her at least was in the locket. My actions released her!" Hawke wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Grace's patient look was not it. "I know Flemeth is your mother Grace. I know she's after your son and I know it's my fault she's been resurrected."

Grace let out a low breath. "Hawke listen to me. You were offered a way to save your family and you took it. Do you think if I was in that situation I would have done any less? Look what I did in Antiva! Hawke I am in no position to judge you. Yes; your actions may have allowed my mother to be resurrected, but honestly, who would have guessed she would be hiding a part of herself in a locket!"

Hawke was aware his mouth was hanging open. "It doesn't bother you in the least?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't bother me. At some point my mother will swoop down on me." She chuckled to herself. "_And swooping is bad_." She grinned at the astonishment on his face. "My mother is...unusual. Assuming I survive our next encounter I'll come to Kirkwall to tell you about it."

She was startled when Hawke sat on the sofa next to her, taking her hand pressing his forehead against hers. "Grace I'm so sorry." His tone was husky and sent shivers through her body.

Grace took a moment just to indulge in being this close to him. "Quit blaming yourself Garrett." He was a little startled at the use of his first name, having not realised she knew it. "My mother probably had other back up plans and I'm not completely defenceless. Though if you heard my mother in law you'd think I was a complete rooky." She grinned. "So; we still have a long way to go, how about you bring me up to date with your adventures in Kirkwall."

Hawke returned her grin and that was it, the uncertainty lifted and as the ship made its way across the Amaranthine Ocean they exchanged stories about their families and the events that had happened since Ostagar.

"If you don't mind me asking; since you have mages in your family, what possessed you to go to Kirkwall?"

"Mother's family has been there for generations. She was born there herself, only left when she ran away with my father when he escaped the circle."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Your father deliberately went back to the place he had to escape from!"

"You don't know my mother! We had to bunk in with Uncle Gamlen for a while, but the Deep Roads expedition Varric told you about made us a small fortune. I was able to buy back the old family home. Good thing too because sharing a room with my parents and three siblings for over a year was no fun! Anyway, father knows the Circle well so he's helping with... well those mages who...ummm...don't want to be there."

"Your father is in the mage underground!"

Hawke laughed. "He is the mage underground!"

"Oh! That's a big job for one man."

"He's motivated." Hawke smiled. "Though that drives a certain elf to distraction."

"I bet!"

Varric chuckled. "Broody is in a class of his own Kitten. Women will have broody babies in his honour, I'm telling you!"

Grace leaned closer to Hawke. "I'm sure you could give him something to smile about." Chuckling at his flushed cheeks, loving the fact she could makes the warrior blush.

**xXx**

Grace glanced out at the stunning scene before her. The waves crashing against the ship and each other; a mixture of blues and greens that shimmered in the pale, cold sunlight. The sky was an ice blue, but dark clouds to the east heralded a storm that would likely reach them by midday. She smiled as an arm draped over her shoulder and Hawke pulled her into his cloak, her skin feeling icy to his touch.

"You should come below, you're freezing up here!"

"It's beautiful, I don't want to miss it. I used to dream of being on a pirate ship. Life one big adventure."

"How's the adventure so far?"

Grace glanced at him a sad smile on her face. "It's had its moments." Her fingers gripped the smooth wood of the rail. "I sometimes think I should miss home more than I do, but it just doesn't compare with the magic of this place."

"Where's home?"

Grace stared out over the waves. "Too far to ever go back even if I wished it."

Hawke frowned. "I know what it's like to lose your home."

"Some homes are better than the ones we leave behind." She shivered causing Hawke to pull her closer to him. "I guess I'm just nervous about what I'm going back to."

"Well should your reception be less than you desire, you will always be welcome at the mansion."

"The mansion is it, and here you said it was just the old family home."

Hawke flushed and grinned. "Didn't I say we brought a small fortune up from the deep roads. Besides, I'm not the one married to a prince!"

"No that's true, but by the time I visit maybe a certain elf will be in residence."

"Maker if only."

Grace gave him a shy glance. "He'd be a fool to let you slip through his fingers."

"Lady Theirin are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe a little, do you disapprove?"

"Andrastes ass no!" They both laughed; Grace following him back to the cabin, curling up on the sofa listening as he told tales of Kirkwall to Tarin.

**xXx**

The storm reached them just after midday, the ship tossed about on the raging sea as if it was no more than a toy. Isabela was at the helm, fighting to keep the ship afloat. Her crew were well versed in the ways of the sea, but even their faces held the hint of fear.

Varric was looking a little green about the gills. "Shame magic can't calm this storm down."

Grace turned to Zevran as a loud crack resounded throughout the ship making Tarin whimper. "There must be something I can do. Stay with Tarin I wont be long."

Zevran nodded; Tarin having pressed his small body against his father, his eyes once wide with delight now uncertain and fearful. His hand clutching Nessria's; who resented being this close to Zevran, but refused to be parted from her nephew.

Grace pulled on her boots and cloak and headed for the deck. Hawke was tying off a line and heading in Isabela's direction, both their faces grim. Grace spluttered as she was hit by a wave crashing onto the deck, only just managing to stay on her feet. She fought her way through the fierce wind to Isabela's side, drenched before she reached her.

"You should be in the cabin." Isabela's voice was severe, having to yell to be heard.

"Wanted to help." Grace shouted back.

"Unless you can calm this storm, there isn't much you can do!"

"I don't know about calming it, but maybe getting us through it!" Grace yelled over the howl of the wind and thunder of the waves. "Do I have your permission to try Captain?"

Isabela gave her a delighted grin. "This I have to see."

Concentrating on the ship first of all; Grace sent a golden shimmer gliding over the wood, the shield moving around the entire ship giving them a reprieve from the worst of the waves and wind that flowed around them. Grace created her own storm, which seemed to hold them in a semi balance as the winds raged against each other fighting for dominance. _Stop fighting the storm Grace, use it! _"Which way do we need to go?" Grace yelled. Isabela could do little except point, her words stuck in her throat, she had never seen magic on this scale before. Grace nodded turning back to the sea feeling the thrill of the storm as she reached her magic out to join it. The waves began to surge around the ship, without the shield it would have been destroyed in moments.

The ship lurched as the waves began to build up on the port side; before a second huge wave crashed into it, spinning the ship slightly and sending it flying across the waves at an astonishing speed. Isabela would admit to Hawke later that she had never been so terrified; or exhilarated in her whole life, all eyes were on the mage, if her shield failed they would be dashed to pieces, caught between the two huge waves they were currently riding.

Grace felt a wild joy fill her as her connection to the elements seemed to expand her, opening up a whole new world of possibilities. There was no fear; only exhilaration, her body crackling with magical discharge. Grace kept going until they were at the edge of the storm, having no idea where they were and trusting Isabela would know.

Pulling back her magic as they reached calmer waters; Grace realised too late how much energy she had expended, unconscious before her body had crumpled onto the sodden wood beneath her. Isabela yelled for one of her men to take the helm as she and Hawke scrabbled across the deck to reach her. Grace's face was pale, but her breathing was regular. Hawke scooped her into his arms, carrying her down to the cabin.

Zevran had felt her Wild; had a front row seat to the exhilaration she had experienced, so it was no surprise to him that she was unconscious. He and Isabela gently stripped off her sodden clothes; drying her and wrapping her in a blanket, while Hawke occupied a worried Tarin, whose idolisation of Grace was about to increase ten fold as Hawke explained what she had done.

It was the following morning before Grace had regained consciousness; she tried to move however her body refused to cooperate, her limbs feeling like lead. She gave a soft moan and smiled when Zevran's arm curled around her waist pulling her tight to him. "What did we _do_ last night!"

Zevran pushed himself up onto his elbow, raising an eyebrow. "_You_ slept, while _I _watched over you!"

Grace chewed her lip gently. "The storm wasn't a dream then."

"No."

"Are you angry with me?"

"I would be, but for Isabela informing me we would not have survived the storm without your intervention."

"Is everyone okay?"

"You my sweet were our only casualty and thankfully that was simply exhaustion."

"You _are_ angry."

Zevran slowly shook his head. "No, but I worry for you. Your powers continue to grow, you push without thought to your own preservation. You are the daughter of a goddess Grace, but you are all too human."

"Zev my mother is coming to kill me, we both know that's the only way she will get Gabriel. If I don't push; how am I meant to ensure the safety of my son, not to mention give myself a chance of surviving?"

Zevran felt his heart spasm at the thought of life without her, pulling her tighter against him. "I would give anything to free you from this my love."

Grace gave a small chuckle. "Maybe we should just send Fiona against her."

Zevran smiled and kissed her forehead. "Rest Grace, we still have two days before we reach Amaranthine and we will have others to face before your mother."

Grace gave a low groan before pressing her lips to his throat. "Perhaps we could do something to take our minds off it."

"You my love are insatiable."

"Would you have me any other way?" He gave her a cheeky grin, his lips answering in ways that did not require words.

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone reading and following this story. Hope you enjoyed. _


	49. Heading Home

The original plan had been to dock in Kirkwall and Grace would have flown Zevran and herself back to Amaranthine. However; with the additions of Tarin and Nessria, Isabela made a detour and dropped them off in Amaranthine herself, happy to admit she was too busy enjoying their company to have it end so soon. However as they docked there was only time for quick goodbyes as the weather looked set to get worse again.

"Got to get back and make sure the Qunari are behaving themselves." Hawke chuckled.

Grace paled slightly. "Be careful Hawke, the Qunari are unlikely to always sit quietly."

"I'll be careful. I hope you aren't facing to much trouble yourself."

"Me too." They hugged, their embrace lasting long enough for Zevran to raise an eyebrow. Grace quickly hugged Varric and Isabela. "Thank you for helping."

"Any time Kitten." Isabela said softly. "I mean that!"

Grace grinned; waving as they headed back towards Kirkwall, Hawke watching her as she watched him, until they were out of sight.

**xXx**

Grace slowed down as the Keep came into sight. Tarin glanced up and took her hand. "Why don't you go in as a cat. I could carry you. No one could be mad at a cat!"

Grace chuckled and squeezed his hand, "As good as that sounds it's probably better to get it over with."

"Okay, but you're a very pretty cat."

Zevran cast a glance at his son who was gazing at Grace in adoration. "Why thank you Tarin." She chuckled, winking at Zevran.

Tarin took his fathers hand and smiled. "Is this my new home papa?"

Every time he said that took Zevran's breath away. "Yes Tarin."

"Come on aunt Ness." Nessria glanced up; not at all happy that she was in Ferelden, let alone that Tarin seemed to have taken to his father.

They paused at the Keep gates, having no idea what their reception would be like. "Time to face the music." Grace said softly.

They entered the Keep the clash of steel and teasing comments alerted them that a training session was in progress. Snow was still thick on the ground and Karl was shivering; Gawain having tackled him, while he was distracted by Tarel. Oghren was teasing him about eyeing up pretty women and Karl was blushing furiously, Tarel grinning at his discomfort.

Del was leaning over the fence teasing her brother, Loren's arm draped around her waist. Zen scowled and fired off a lightening spell that even had his sister impressed. He flushed and grinned as he was given a round of applause from those around him.

Grinning and deciding she was going to have to do more training with the young mage; Grace's eyes sought out Alistair and Anders who were at the far end of the training yard, paired up against Duncan and Danforth. Grace winced as her father took a blow from Anders staff while dodging Alistair's blade; however Anders found himself face down in the snow with Danforth on top of him, Duncan's blade resting against Alistair's throat.

"Still distracted!" Duncan muttered gruffly. Both Alistair and Anders looked ashamed and took up their positions again. All four men continued to hit each other hard, unaware of the silence that had fallen as first Oghren and one by one the other Wardens noticed Grace and Zevran had returned. Grace held her fingers to her lips signalling them to be quiet before moving over to the fence.

"So, who's winning?"

Duncan stared at her startled; landing on his back as Anders slipped on a patch of ice slamming into him, catching Alistair as they went, who swept Danforth's legs from under him as he fell backwards into the snow. Grace's hand clamped to her mouth, but Oghren's roar of laughter was soon joined by everyone.

"Grace!" Leliana screamed in delight; racing down the Keep steps and vaulting the fence, barrelling into her friend sending them both tumbling into the snow, unable to get up for laughing. Leliana straddled her hips and pinned her to the floor. "Now swear to me you wont do anything so foolish again! Swear it!"

Grace was shivering and laughing so hard she couldn't answer. Aedan rescued her by lifting Leliana off her and holding out his hand, pulling her to her feet giving her a hug. "You crazy mage." He muttered. She yelped as she found herself very nearly in the snow again as Alistair and Anders leapt over the fence and slipped on the ice sending them both into a wall, dragging Grace with them. Grace found herself held between them, Alistair thanking the Maker for her safe return and Anders promising her bodily harm if she went off without them again.

"Zevran's over there by the way." She murmured, laughing as both men darted towards Zevran, leaving her in such a hurry she slipped on the ice, landing in the snow again.

"Need a hand?" Grace clasped her fathers hand grateful for the warmth of his hug. She glanced to Zevran who was receiving similar treatment to herself. Alistair hugged Zevran; giving way to Anders who pulled Zevran into his arms, his body shaking.

Zevran smiled, Anders was staring at him like a man in a desert looks at water. "Zevran, if you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you myself."

"Indeed."

Anders melted at his assassins grin and kissed him hungrily. "I've missed you so much!"

Zevran flushed and cleared his throat. "And I you, but before this reunion goes any further I would like to introduce you to someone. My son, Tarin."

Anders and Alistair's jaws dropped as they stared at the boy who was staring at them wide eyed. "You have a son!" They both said in unison.

Tarin marched up to them and held out his hand. "Tarin at your service sers."

Grace leaned against her father grinning in delight as Anders and Alistair solemnly shook his hand introducing themselves.

Sunshine swept up hugging Grace happily before moving to hug Zevran and grinning at Tarin giving the boy a welcome hug. "Shall we get a room for you and..."

"Nessria. I'm his aunt." Her look was one of uncertainty.

"Of course, come let us get you settled. There are a couple of rooms near your father Tarin, you may choose whichever you like best."

Tarin glanced to his father. "Will you come with me?"

Zevran knelt by his son and pulled him close. "I must speak to the Commander and then I will come and see your room." Tarin nodded wrapping his arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking Nessria's hand.

"You'll come too Grace?"

Grace winked. "We'll come up and see you soon." Grace watched Tarin and Nessria follow Sunshine before she turned back to Alistair and Anders. "Gorgeous isn't he."

"How come you've never mentioned you have a son?" Anders questioned, pulling Zevran tight to him.

"I did not know."

Anders frowned. "Maybe this is a conversation to be continued in private." Zevran nodded. Duncan led them to the study having to order all but Anders and Alistair away.

"You're both alive at least." Duncan settled into a sofa nodding for them to do the same.

Grace couldn't help smiling; despite trying to remain serious, sitting next to him. "Just about."

"And the Crows?"

"Lets just say the Crows wont be bothering us again."

"It is good to have you both back, however if either of you ever pull a stunt like that again I will make it my mission to ensure you never set foot outside of this Keep again. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly Commander." Zevran replied, his face deadly serious. Duncan could tell there was a change in the assassin and it was not simply because of his son.

"Grace."

"Oh, understood."

"I'm being serious!"

"I know you are. So how have things been here?"

"Quiet. Apart from being worried sick!"

"Umm, about the way I left. I'm sorry."

"So are we." Duncan murmured; pulling her to him, hugging her tenderly. "Now, I know you will be eager to see to Tarin so I will accept a quick version of what happened for the moment."

Grace took a deep breath. "The Crows took Zev to Ventris who taunted Zev with the fact he had a son he didn't know about. We rescued Tarin, killed a bunch of Crows and received the assurances of the guy in charge that there will be no further contracts for any of us and Zev will no longer be of interest to them. Than we came home."

Duncan scowled. "I did not mean that brief."

"Please father I haven't seen Gabriel and Aurora in weeks. Can't we discuss this later."

With a sigh he nodded. Smiling as Grace hugged him before grabbing Alistair's hand and pulling him out of the room. Anders and Zevran got up to follow. "Zevran."

"Yes Commander."

"I expect to hear_ everything_ that happened."

"Yes Commander."

**xXx**

Gabriel squealed with delight when he saw his mother, crawling to her even as Aurora hugged her leg. Grace lavished them with kisses and hugs, chuckling as Aurora held out her arms to Zevran, Gabriel following suit. After they were hugged out from Zevran they clambered on Grace, clutching her as though determined she was never leaving them again. "I've missed you so much my darlings. Lets go introduce you sweet peaches to Tarin." Aurora clapped happily; Gabriel drooling onto his already sodden fist, waving it in the air, gurgling.

Tarin was sitting on the bed of his new room his eyes wide. Sunshine was quizzing him on what kinds of things he liked to make his room uniquely his. Tarin jumped excitedly to the floor when he saw his father and Grace, grasping Zevran's hand to show him around the room. He gazed shyly at Alistair and Anders who after the shock of Zevran having a son, were just as eager to make the Keep a home for the boy. Tarin moved over to Grace smiling when Aurora took his hand giving him her most dazzling smile. Gabriel gurgled, wiggling drool covered fingers which Tarin grasped looking very pleased with himself when Gabriel squealed delighted. Tarin's stomach gurgled making Aurora giggle.

"Food would be good." Grace agreed making Tarin smile.

The meal was chaos as everyone was firing questions at Grace and Zevran; while trying to ensure that Tarin and Nessria were made welcome, both feeling a little overwhelmed. Silence finally fell at the table when Tarin excitedly told Anders and Alistair about Grace becoming a huge cat to take him to the ship and how she had got the ship through the storm.

Cullen leaned over to Grace a grin on his face. "He's not even exaggerating is he?"

"No." She chuckled.

**xXx**

When the children were settled down to sleep Grace and Zevran found themselves facing Duncan, who after hearing some of the things said at evening meal was in no mood to put off finding out what had happened in Antiva. This time he did not dismiss anyone and the room was filled to bursting.

Duncan decided to start off gently. "Zevran, I hope your trip to Antiva was not too uncomfortable."

"No more than I expected Commander."

Duncan turned to Grace. "And how was your journey?"

"Fine apart from the Wyvern." Grace bit her lip cursing her run away mouth.

Before Duncan could speak Zevran leaned forward, his voice bordering on dangerous. "What Wyvern?"

"Didn't I mention that?"

"No. You did not." His soft; deadly voice making her wince, everyone else almost holding their breaths watching their interaction.

"It's no big deal. I landed near it's cave without realising. We had a brief fight. They are amazing creatures."

"And also deadly!" Zevran hissed.

"I got behind it and crushed its neck, which I admit was tough even in dragon form. I avoided the poisonousness spray. Zev relax please."

The drumming of fingers on the desk caught her attention and Grace turned to her father. "Were you hurt?"

"Nothing I couldn't heal."

He gave a deep sigh shaking his head. "Maker you are maddening." Grace opened her mouth to speak, closing it again and sitting back in the seat arms folded looking thoroughly grumpy. "And what exactly did you do when you arrived in Antiva City?"

Grace scowled. "I got drunk, I'm sure you'll have a problem with that too!"

"Only if it got you into trouble."

"No." She muttered. "I just passed out in my room. After I put up protection glyphs before anyone starts!" Glancing up she realised Cullen and Pooks were trying desperately to hold in their grins which made a grin tug at her lips. She listened as Zevran explained why Ventris had wanted them. Grace was a little smug to see their faces flush as Zevran related that Ventris himself did not believe she would give Zevran up.

"So you found Tarin and got him to the ship."

"I did."

"But Ventris had already gone when you and Isabela arrived." Duncan turned back to Zevran, who nodded. "So how did you find him?"

Zevran glanced to Grace. "I thought he had killed Zevran." Her voice was so quiet they had to strain to hear her. "They used a body double." She shuddered at the memory, glancing to Zevran as though to reassure herself he was alive. "I got Tarin back to the ship and went looking for Ventris." She glanced up at her father. "I did what I felt I had to, to find him."

"And just what did that include?"

"Threatening one Crow Master; killing two others along with the majority of their cells, tracking him through the palace and then dropping him from a height."

Duncan stared at his daughter, his heart turning icy at the coldness in her eyes and tone as she spoke. "You did this by yourself?"

"I did. Thankfully King Arvis was more inclined to be helpful than have me executed."

Duncan leaned back in his chair clasping his hands that were trembling slightly. "And you are sure there will be no further issues with the Crows?"

"I made sure. No contracts for Cousland, Theirin, or any Ferelden Warden. If they were to take another contract, they know I will finish what I started."

"Grace you're scaring the shit out of me."

"Yeh, I scare myself sometimes."

Duncan cleared his throat, rubbing his forehead and glancing to Zevran. "And your son has no ill effects of the poison?"

"He appears to be healthy and fully recovered."

Duncan shifted in his seat before turning back to his daughter. "Are you well, after all of this?"

Grace bit back the smile. "My body is healed, my nightmares may be a bit colourful for a while, but it was worth it. The Crows off our back and a new addition to our family." She grinned at Zevran. "Definitely worth it."

**xXx**

Alistair watched Grace as she slowly brushed her hair, his eyes devouring her. He had ached for her, a deep pain her absence caused that had been unbearable. Unable to stay away from her any longer he moved behind her, taking the brush and placing it on the cabinet as he pulled her to her feet.

"I've missed you so much." He murmured, pressing his lips to her ear lobe.

"I missed you too, from the moment I left I wished you were with me."

Alistair gently caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I thought you had given Zevran to the Crows. I pray one day you will forgive me."

"Alistair after everything that happened in Antiva and getting there and back I don't care about that. I'm just glad we are all alive."

"So I'm forgiven then?"

"Yes. Do you forgive me?"

Alistair gave her the strangest look. "Yes; but Grace, please, for the love of the Maker promise me you wont ever do that again."

Grace chuckled and snuggled into his arms. "I promise."

**xXx**

Zevran glanced at his son who was sleeping peacefully. He was filled with an overwhelming array of emotions that left him reeling. He was certain of only one thing, that he would do whatever it took to be a good father to him. Returning to his room, he smiled to see Anders lounging on the bed in all of his naked glory. Mistress Purrs A Lot wound around his legs; Zevran scratching her head before she returned to her cushion, curling up and falling asleep.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be coming back." Anders murmured; watching as Zevran removed his clothes, joining him on the bed.

"I should have told you. I needed your reactions to be real, but I erred in my judgement of the situation."

"Maker when Grace said deal I thought my heart would break; I couldn't get to you, I felt so helpless."

"Hush my love, I am home."

Anders eagerly accepted Zevran's kiss, his fingertips running down his chest, before resting on his hip, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to his shoulder, closing his eyes to try and stop his tears. "I can't lose you." He whimpered.

Zevran moved so he was pressed tight to his lover; holding Anders close to him, gently running his hands down his back. "I am here." He soothed.

"I thought you would be killed and there was nothing I could do like with Cullen."

Zevran gave a low moan and cupped Anders cheek, coaxing the mage to look at him. "Forgive me Anders. I did not intend to cause you this distress."

"I know. I just...I can't lose you Zevran. Promise me you will be with me always."

"Until there is no breath left within me I will be by your side." Zevran felt Anders relax and smiled. "How can I make this up to you?"

Anders grinned. "I can think of a few ways." Capturing his lips in a kiss that seemed to last an eternity and yet was no where near long enough.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it. Your thoughts / constructive criticisms / suggestions are always welcome and appreciated. _


	50. Facing The Music

The following morning training started again for Grace. She didn't bother with her staff, only putting on light armour. She had been deeply relieved that Flemeth had not arrived in her absence. It had gnawed at her in Antiva, but now her concern returned to when she would arrive. Fiona was more biting, critical and brutal than she had ever been. Grace made no comment; she knew Fiona was furious that she had left and in truth, given what might have happened, she couldn't blame her.

Duncan and Sunshine watched the training session with apprehension. Fiona had spent the last few weeks raging at Grace's irresponsibility and her anger had not dimmed with her return,

Curtisy ignored, Fiona launched an attack at Grace the moment her feet touched the training ground. She learnt one important thing in that training session; Grace had changed, Antiva had hardened her. The young mage no longer held back, executing her moves with precision and deadly efficiency. Grace had knocked Fiona flat on her ass for the third time when the Mage Commander halted their training. "You might just survive your encounter with Flemeth."

High praise indeed.

**xXx**

Grace was taking a little time after her session with Fiona to relax her body with Tai Chi, when she turned at the sound of polite coughing. Leliana gave her a smile. "May I?"

"Of course."

Leliana's blades flashed in the sunlight as she moved into position. "I'm going to kick your arse! Three weeks of worry! Three weeks! Poor Alistair and Anders have been demented!"

Grace gripped her daggers stepping back slightly from the bard. "If it's any consolation it wasn't exactly a picnic!"

Leliana lunged at her; Grace dodging the blows with practised ease, but she knew Leliana was starting off easy. "No that is no consolation! You are my friend and I thought a terrible thing about you and did not even have the change to apologise."

Grace smiled. "I guess I'm a better actress than I thought."

"You could be a bard." Leliana grumbled. Their blades rang out as they struck in quick succession. Grace dodged another blow, her foot moving back onto an icy patch. She managed to keep her footing, but Leliana saw potential and drove hard. Grace was hard pressed to counteract the blows and stay on her feet. Leliana finally moved back a little. "Impressive."

"I am sorry Lel."

Leliana held up her hand and re-sheathed her daggers moving close to her friend. "I should never have doubted you; but Grace I swear if you ever do something so foolish again, I will tie you to a chair and never let you leave!"

"Wow Lel, I didn't realise you had such a kinky streak!"

Leliana opened her mouth startled, then grinned. "_I _am not the one with a husband and two lovers!"

Grace chuckled. "I do live a charmed existence." Both women turned as Oghren stomped towards them brandishing his axe. "I'm going to get this all day aren't I." She mumbled dismally. With a laugh Leliana left the training ground leaving her to Oghren.

**xXx**

"Nuglet."

"Oghren."

"Good to have you back."

"Thanks. Is this going to hurt?"

"Probably."

"Would a sorry make it less painful?"

"No!" Oghren paused and cleared his throat. "But I've never been so glad to be wrong in my whole life." He muttered.

Grace grinned before dodging the axe hurtling towards her. Ten minutes of fighting a berserker dwarf had Grace aching and sweating despite the chill of the air. She noticed Gavarth and Sigrun walking towards them and Oghren bowed and moved away. "You're tag teaming me!" Grace spluttered.

"Yeh, team! Means you have each others back, shows trust. It's good to have a second. You might want to think about seeing us as your team before you go off and do something stupid again!" Gavarth's tone was gruff, more upset than angry.

Grace put her hands on her hips indignantly. "By your argument I _was_ Zevran's second!"

Sigrun paused. "Told you we should have thought about that a bit more!"

Gavarth grumped. "Doesn't matter, you didn't trust us!"

"Is Zev going to get any of this?"

"Nope!"

"Why the hell not?"

"_You_ don't have a new child to keep us at bay and we don't want to upset Tarin." Sigrun said happily.

"Can I point out you didn't trust me either." Grace backed away as they brandished their weapons. Her friendships were going to kill her.

**xXx**

"Hey, we're up!" Loren said cheerfully as Gavarth and Sigrun finally let Grace catch her breath.

"Oh come on guys!" Grace moaned as Lynais and Loren entered the training ground.

"You had a whole bunch of Crows to work your frustrations out on!" Loren said with a wolfish grin.

Grace re-sheathed her daggers, lightening flickering at her fingertips. "Come on then." Grace twirled out of reach of their blades; bringing the snow up around her blinding the two elves momentarily while she moved out of their reach, before causing an ice slick that sent them sprawling into each other. Grace giggled before squealing as Anders caught her by the waist spinning her around to face him.

"We were very worried about you." Anders breathed, his lips almost touching hers. Grace felt her heart began to pound as his eyes seemed to darken. Swallowing hard; her breathing became short gasps, the heat of his body making her tremble. He bent to her ear; Grace closing her eyes, his scent stirring her desire. "I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I kept thinking I'd never see either of you again."

"Anders."

He pressed his finger to her lips, before his lips caressed her throat slowly working across her jaw. When his lips finally claimed her; Grace was on edge with need, moaning softly as his tongue explored her mouth. When he pulled away she had a dreamy expression on her face. He gave a wicked grin. "A more even playing field I think." Grace's eyes widened as snowballs hit her from every direction, there was no protecting herself.

"Oh it is so on!" Grace called forth a snowstorm, the Wardens freezing and buried to the knees in snow in seconds. Grace gave a squeal as Anders and Karl launched towards her, using her magic to plough a path for herself to the Keep steps. Alistair barred her way; his arms crossed, a grin teasing his lips. Grace narrowed her eyes and back flipped from the step; grabbing Anders and spinning him in front of her as the Wardens let loose their snowballs, Anders taking the full brunt of the assault. He managed to twist sending them both into the snow, Grace landing on her back pinned beneath him.

"Do you submit!" He gasped, his hair wet with snow.

Grace flushed and smiled. "To you, always." Anders gave an approving growl, before pulling them both to their feet.

"Playtime's over." Sunshine said with a laugh. "Lunch is prepared."

Anders lifted Grace over his shoulder carrying her into the Keep. Grace didn't bother to struggle, chuckling as he carried her to her room to get changed.

**xXx**

The meal had barely finished when Grace noticed Duncan taking out the children, Sunshine behind them. She glanced at Grace with a mischievous grin. "Don't forget to tell me about it later."

Grace stared at her confused before she realised she was flanked by Del and Sigrun, Leliana and Pooks behind her. Merrin and Emily had also moved closer. Grace glanced at the six women who all had an almost predatory expression on their faces.

"You've been holding out on us." Pooks whispered in her ear.

"I have?"

"You have." Sigrun nodded for emphasis.

"Two words!" Del uttered with a wicked grin.

Leliana's lips brushed Grace's ear making her shiver. "Garrett. Hawke." They were rewarded with a blush that Grace was sure went down to her toes.

"He's a friend." Grace ground out, glaring at Zevran who she knew was getting her back for the Wyvern.

"Friends don't make you blush." Del pointed out in delight.

Grace found her chair pulled out slightly and Pooks standing in front of her, leaning so close her hot breath felt as though it was burning her earlobe. "I want to know every delicious detail." Pooks whispered, her sultry voice deliberately trying to ignite Grace's Wild.

"I have no idea what you're taking about!" Grace murmured moving to get up from the seat.

Pooks immediately straddled her. "You. Antiva. Garrett. Spill!"

"You're awful, you know that!"

Pooks laughed, her Wild curling about Grace making her squirm. "I'm gorgeous and delightful and you love me, despite your refusal to have me in your bed."

Grace leaned her head back and gave a low groan, her cheeks burning. "So you just decide to torture me instead."

Pooks slowly trailed her fingers along Graces shoulder and down her arm, all the while pressing against her Wild. "Such sweet torture, if it is."

Grace suddenly moved forward; staring deeply into Pooks's eyes, deciding two could play at that game. "Garrett Hawke is breathtaking." She whispered, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips. "Dark brown hair just the right length to run your fingers through, if you've a mind to. Eyes a delicious rich chestnut that you could gaze into for a week and not get bored. Tall; muscular in all the right places, his skin that beautiful bronze colour from being out doors." She inwardly grinned hearing her friends sigh in appreciation. "Tantalising lips begging to be kissed. Large hands; strong, callused with the use of a sword and Maker can he wield a sword." Pooks gave a hitch of breath, her eyes widening in delight. "He's charming, sweet and protective. Being in his arms you think nothing in the world could touch you because he's watching out for you."

Pooks bit her lip in excitement. "And as a lover, I'm sure he has equally compelling traits."

Grace struggled to keep a straight face. "I'm sure he does, alas I'm not his type."

Pooks actually looked stunned and stood up. "I've never met a man yet who wouldn't take you to his bed."

Grace raised her eyebrow trying to ignore the flushes of many of the male Wardens as they suddenly found themselves with somewhere else to be. "Pooks I _can c_ontrol myself you know and Garrett's heart lies elsewhere. Like I said, we are _friends_!"

"Damn it." Pooks continued her cursing as she stomped out of the room.

"She'll be in a mood for weeks." Leliana chuckled.

"I'm sure Cullen will give her something to smile about." Grace murmured with a triumphant grin.

**xXx**

When night finally descended Grace collapsed on the bed with a delighted sigh. She was exhausted and snuggled into her pillow; not even bothering to change, as she allowed herself to fall into the waiting arms of sleep. Only to be roused by Alistair moments later. She blinked sleepily, only just aware that Anders and Zevran were also in the room.

"Need sleep." She mumbled burying her head in the pillow. She barely paid attention to the gentle removal of her clothes. She stirred slightly at the press of lips against her skin, but exhaustion was winning over desire. A sharp nip made her yelp and glare at Anders, whose tongue gently soothed the bite on her hip. "Tired." She mumbled again.

"So, Garrett Hawke is breath taking is he?"

Grace finally raised her head and glanced at Alistair. Her breath hitched when she realised Alistair was naked and moving over to her; his powerful body sending her skin into goosebumps, her desire telling her exhaustion to take a hike.

"With eyes you could look into for a week and not get bored." Anders murmured.

Grace glanced to him realising he was equally naked and looking as predatory as Alistair. Grace turned slightly pushing herself further back onto the bed, Alistair and Anders following her.

"Having seen the man I would have to agree with Grace's assessment." Zevran purred, joining them on the bed. "His lips are begging to be kissed."

Grace purred herself as Alistair swept his arm around her waist pulling her tight to his chest; his lips beginning a slow dance as his tongue swirled against her own, making her hips press against him, moaning at the heat of his arousal. Alistair would not be rushed; ignoring the mewling protests of his wife as he pulled his hips back, his tongue still plundering her mouth. Grace tried to move towards him, realising Anders was holding her back. She sighed as Anders arousal pressed against her; whimpering when he too pulled away, though his lips continued to make their way down her back. It was torture; sweet, wonderful torture as they brought her to the edge, her Wild on the verge of exploding.

A wave of fear suddenly shot through Grace that her mother was coming; that she would die and this would be the last time she would be with the men she loved. A panic consumed her, so deep it could not be ignored. Her mortality loomed over her sending her crashing into desperation. She clung to Alistair; tears streaming down her face, having no idea what she was saying to him, knowing only that she was pleading with him. Alistair tried to calm her; but the more he moved to sooth her the more desperate she became, until the only thing that made sense any more was his body melding with hers. Grace felt the wave of pleasure build up through her body; her Wild wrapping around them, engulfing them in their collective sensations. She felt the world shatter around her, her heart bursting with love that she poured into her lovers. Anders and Zevran's lips continued to caress her body as Alistair collapsed against her. She buried her face into Alistair's shoulder sobbing until she was too exhausted to cry any more. Alistair held her gently in his arms; softly kissing her cheek, his fingers entwined with hers. His worried eyes mirrored his lovers and for a moment, they all feared their final night together was upon them.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _


	51. The Coming of The Dragon

Grace felt the energy shift and sat bolt upright in bed. She was alone; Alistair had kissed her gently and told her to have a lie in, he would take care of the children. Anders and Zevran had held her tenderly, giving her soft kisses before they too left her to sleep. Grace pulled her knees up to her chest; wrapping her arms around her legs, that must have been hours ago. She felt tears of panic burn her eyes and forced herself out of bed, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. _Grow a backbone Grace for Makers sake!_

She turned and glanced to the chest Master Wade had brought up when she had returned, she hadn't had a chance to look in it yet. _If I'm going to die today I'm taking the bitch with me._ She used a trick of magic Pooks had taught her that made her hair braid itself, ten thin braids sweeping towards the back of her hair into a ponytail that swept down her back. Grace pulled out the armour she had commissioned. _Just in time Master Wade._

Dragonhide tunic and pants; silverite mail at the knees, elbows and shoulders. Wicked looking gauntlets of silverite looking almost like claws and boots with tips of silverite. The dragon hide had been enhanced with runes of stamina and protection from elemental and spirit magic. She lifted out a circlet Master Wade had crafted with griffin wings, a single clear quartz at the centre where the band would sit on her forehead. The remainder of the silverite was laced with lyrium. She stared at it startled and awed. A small note was attached indicating it was an experimental piece, no extra charge. Grace let out a breath as the metal rested on her forehead, feeling the tingle against her skin. Grace grabbed her staff glancing at herself in the mirror. _Sometimes to fight a dragon you need to become a dragon. _

Hurrying down the hallway she entered the Great Hall the majority of Wardens just finishing their breakfast. Duncan stared at his daughter, stunned at her appearance. "Grace?"

"She's almost here." Duncan saw the fear in his daughters eyes and felt his limbs turn to ice. She ran across the room hugging him tightly. "I love you father." She whispered, before she pulled away from him and ran out of the main doors. The clash of the door shutting finally mobilised those in the room, grabbing their weapons and running after her.

Grace glanced around the courtyard and felt intense relief when she saw Alistair; Gabriel in his arms, Aurora at his side. She glanced at the sky; a beautiful blue, clear of all clouds, snow still thick on the ground, the air pleasantly crisp. Gabriel sensed her unease and made a little squeaking cry. Grace gazed lovingly at her son as Alistair approached her. "Grace what's going on?"

"My mother is on her way." She said softly gently soothing her son. Alistair's jaw clenched, glancing up as the Wardens spilled out of the main door. "Don't worry, moma's here. I won't let anything bad happen." Grace whispered to Gabriel. He smiled happily sucking on his thumb, reaching out for a lock of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. Grace turned as a roar echoed out and they saw the dragon approach. "Always one for the dramatic." She muttered, her grip tightening on her staff.

Alistair found himself surrounded by his fellow Wardens, Aurora clutching his leg. The dragon landed outside the gates and Grace ran towards her, not wanting to give her mother the opportunity to enter the Keep. The archers on the battlements had their crossbows trained on Flemeth, which she ignored as inconsequential. Grace felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach, but forced herself to face her mother.

"Grace."

"Flemeth."

"Well; well Duncan, you look good for your age." Duncan couldn't help the snarl that welled up from his throat. He was grateful for Sunshine's touch as she entwined her fingers with his. Sunshine gave Flemeth a look that clearly said back off. "Time it seems has been kind to you; or perhaps our daughter has used her magic, I thought you would be rotting in the Deep Roads by now." Grace felt her hackles rise. "And Loghain too, it has been some time since last we met." Loghain's face darkened, his fists clenching aware of the surprise of those around him. "Fiona. My, my so interesting that you should still be here."

"Is there a reason I should not? Perhaps you do not see all as you claim too!"

Flemeth glared before turning to Grace. "Let us dispense with this triviality. You know why I am here."

"For the sake of civility why don't you enlighten me."

Flemeth laughed, her twisted nature somehow seemed to have twisted Morrigan's beautiful features, making her seem somehow more inhuman. "The boy Grace, give him to me."

"Not going to happen Flemeth. I give you this opportunity to leave now, the courtesy will not be extended again."

"You have no choice _child_!" Grace flinched at her tone. "You would not be the first of my daughters that I have returned to the earth, nor I suspect will you be the last." Flemeth shifted her stance, a cunning smile twisting her features further. "For example sweet Airana our chantry infiltrator; so easy to kill, didn't even put up a fight."

Grace clenched her fists, nurturing the rage building within her. "You killed her!"

"No loose ends Grace. You should be grateful I have allowed you to live as long as I have. I needed you to survive. You were the only one who could carry the child to full term. The only one powerful enough to withstand his own magic." Grace felt her heart pounding in her chest. Flemeth laughed glancing once more to Duncan whose grim face delighted her. "I chose your father for the specific purpose he is a descendent of Oberon. Wild magic and arcane in the one vessel. Bound together with blood magic, you were the perfect creation." Grace felt faint, grateful this was not the first time she was hearing this. "You have fulfilled your destiny Grace. However your time is ended. I would make your death quicker than the Architect will." Her smile was cruel. "You cannot stand against me and the Wardens certainly can't."

"I killed you last time, or at least a part of you."

"Yes I suppose you would see it that way." Grace narrowed her eyes. _Bitch is trying to psych me out! _As I recall you were a little annoyed by my mentioning Cullen." Flemeth chuckled. "Something about him being unimportant. Yet I see he is also resurrected." Cullen glared at her, fists clenching. "The boy is mine."

Alistair found himself, Aurora who was clutching at his leg and Gabriel encased in a shield he doubted even the Maker could penetrate. Alistair held his son protectively; his hand resting on Aurora's head as she glanced up at him uncertain of what was happening, as the Warden's maintained their defensive stance around him weapons drawn, Duncan and Sunshine moving in front of him their faces the picture of rage.

"Over my dead body." Grace snarled back.

Flemeth remained untroubled, her eyes drifting up to Gabriel nestled in Alistair's arms. "That's the general idea. Give him to me Grace, or I will destroy everyone within those walls and take him anyway."

Grace hit her so hard that Flemeth staggered back holding her face in shock, blood dripping from the three deep wounds caused by the gauntlet. "You conceive me with blood magic! Suggest to my father that I'm dead and then send me to another planet! You turned the man I thought was my father more insane than he already was so he kills my family! You then drag me back here and stick me on a battlefield in the middle of a God damn blight!" Grace took a step forward her energy crackling wildly. "I have had the rite of tranquillity performed on me; been used for blood magic, been tortured on more than one occasion and been dragged into the depths of a Darkspawn pit!" She moved closer to Flemeth her tone deadly. "I survived all of that, what the hell makes you think I'm going to back down. Don't you dare come here and threaten my family. You're not getting anywhere near _my _son!" The energy surrounding Grace flickered; black clouds rolling across the sky covering the sun, lightning flashed and the clouds themselves seemed to be edged with fire. Flemeth for the first time regarded her daughter with caution.

"Is Grace doing that?" Leliana whispered in awe.

"Well it's not Flemeth." Duncan muttered.

"That's my girl." Sunshine murmured.

"It would seem that your experiences have made you stronger than I anticipated. However you are forgetting one thing. I am a Goddess." Green energy began to swirl around Flemeth.

"Are you really." Grace snarled. "Forgive me if I fail to be impressed."

"You are nothing more than a child playing dress up and meddling with forces you have no concept of."

Grace narrowed her eyes. "You have no idea what I have done to keep my son safe. I will fight to the death for him, will you?"

Flemeth glared, her face the picture of rage. "Foolish child."

Grace took a step back, her magic flared and a stream of violet energy sent Flemeth slamming into the ground shrieking in pain. She raised her own shield glaring at her daughter. Grace leaned closer a small smile curving her lips. "And as you pointed out I am also a direct descendent of Oberon. Wild magic has a real kick." Grace allowed her violet and golden energy to flare out from her body, her mother flinching from the light. Flemeth snarled and flicked her wrist, a bolt of green energy shooting passed Grace. Sunshine darted in front of Duncan with a cry of alarm. The bolt disintegrated as it hit the shield Grace had effortlessly created around them all. "Now that wasn't very nice." Grace tutted slowly approaching her mother who was rising to her feet. "Really mother, where are your manners!" Flemeth cast lightning, again towards Duncan and again it disintegrated. Grace moved so she was standing directly in between her parents. Flemeth's fingertips crackled with lightning which she sent hurtling towards Grace. Grace twirled her staff above her head before bringing it hard onto the ground. Flemeth gave a scream of rage as her own lightning changed direction, striking towards her.

"You are an infant!" Flemeth raged! "You are nothing!"

"Temper tantrums really don't improve your look mother!" Grace saw the hatred burning in Flemeth's eyes and crossed the distance between them until their faces were inches apart. "What do you want with my son?"

Flemeth smiled cruelly. "Perhaps it is time for you to know the truth. Your child bears the soul of my brother Urthemiel. That is why your husband survived the final blow."

Grace was grateful her words were spoken for her ears only. She leaned closer. "Tell me something I don't know."

To Flemeth's credit she managed to maintain her composure. "There is more to you then perhaps I have been willing to admit. Still it matters not. I will train him in his powers and he will sit upon the throne of man as a God, just as he always was meant to."

"And what do you get out of it?" Grace hissed.

"He will give me back my true immortality. Together we will be unstoppable. The reign of the Gods will return."

"And just what makes you so sure he will follow you?"

"Who said anything about giving him a choice." Her voice rose so the others could hear. "You are weak Grace, despite the impressive light show you are still nothing more than a child. In the end you cannot win. When I am finished with you I will take my time tearing the limbs from your dear husband. His usefulness has also come to an end." Her eyes glinted wickedly as she rested her gaze on Alistair, noticing Fiona move towards him protectively. "Oh so sweet; mother and son reunited, such a shame it will be over soon."

In a swift movement Grace drove her dagger into the chink in the armour at Flemeth's abdomen. Flemeth's eyes widened as her blood spilled across the blade. Grace pushed harder. "Weak am I. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family." Flemeth staggered back clutching the dagger. Grace swallowed hard as she began to laugh.

"You think this will kill me." Flemeth sneered as she pulled out the blade casting it to the floor. **"**You think you know what I am, but you are too limited to comprehend the truth. See my true form and tremble." The dragon she transformed into was glorious; her scales the colour of emeralds, eyes golden orbs that sank into an abyss. Flemeth's form rippled and shimmered with raw magic. Grace stared up at her mother, watching as the graceful neck slowly lowered until she was staring into one of the huge golden orbs. **"_Do you have the courage to face me now?" _**Flemeth rose into the air, her roar sounded out across the sky.

Grace felt as though her lungs were collapsing as panic gripped her. What if she failed? _Don't think __about this, just do it! _Grace quickly turned to her family and kissed Gabriel. "Moma's just going to go and deal with this grumpy dragon." She soothed, tickling his chin until he giggled. Aurora burst into tears as Flemeth rained fire down on them, it dissipated into nothing as it was absorbed by the runes of the Keeps defences and the shield Grace had erected. Grace scooped up Aurora kissing her gently. "I'm going to make sure that mean dragon can't hurt us okay." Aurora nodded, her thumb firmly in her mouth clutching onto Grace's hair.

Alistair grabbed her wrist. **"**Grace no."

She gave him the most wonderful smile. **"**She's just a dragon with a superiority complex."

"Grace she's a Goddess!"

Grace took a deep breath. "Well if that's true I'm half a one and she's not getting our son!"

Alistair stared at her open mouthed, then pulled her close kissing her deeply. **"**Go teach the bitch a lesson." He stated fiercely. "But Grace; you better come back in one piece, or I'll hunt you down in the fade myself to kick your arse."

Grace grinned. "Anything for you dear husband." She winked at Sunshine who nodded a smile curving her lips and smiled reassuringly at her father who looked close to complete meltdown. She gave Aurora another kiss before putting her into Zevran's arms, Anders using his magic to distract and sooth her. Their eyes firmly telling Grace to be careful, their love warming her heart.

Fiona gripped her wrist; leaning to her ear, her voice a whisper. "Remember be swift. Kill, or be killed."

Grace nodded; turned and shimmered, her scales a rainbow of colour. Grace stretched out her wings her muscles rippling and took to the air. The dragons circled each other; Grace definitely the smaller of the two, but she was faster and more agile. They tore into each other; both determined to kill the other, this was a fight to the death and the realisation was like a cold stone in the stomachs of those who watched.

Alistair held his son close, Gabriel quietly watching the dragons fight. Aurora buried her face into Zevran's hair, her fingers still gently stroking the fur on the collar of Anders tunic. Flemeth was strong, but Grace was motivated by more than power. She was motivated by her love for her family; for her son, stepdaughter, husband, father and friends. Flemeth would twist her son and she would never allow that to happen, no matter the cost to herself.

Grace flew higher drawing Flemeth after her, trying to get them away from the Keep. Claws dragged along her tail making her fly faster, banking left to avoid the burst of flame Flemeth sent in her direction. She dove; sweeping beneath Flemeth, before swooping upwards once more tearing into her wings, trying to grip her back. Flemeths roar of pain was followed swiftly by a hit to the face with her barbed tail. Grace was never more grateful for the scales protecting her. She lost her grip, falling back feigning injury. When Flemeth circled and surged towards her Grace flipped herself folding in her wings and landing on Flemeths back digging in her claws.

Flemeth roared in pain as Grace clamped her powerful jaws around her neck and bit hard. Grace felt pain as Flemeth managed to partly flip herself, her claws ripping where ever they could, but Grace ignored it refusing to let go. Flemeth's struggles weakened and still she held fast. Grace twisted her body as she had with the Archdemon, plummeting them towards the ground. Flemeth's body slammed into the earth; her roar one of pain and rage, her body shimmering as she returned to human form.

Grace hit the floor with a sickening thud. Her body begged her to stay on the ground, the sharp pain and ache of torn flesh making her feel nauseous. No-one else would enter this fight unless she failed; she had demanded it, but in that moment she desperately wanted help. Grace let out a moan of pain. She heard her mothers laughter, her fists clenching.

"Get up Grace. Now!" Fiona snarled.

Grace forced herself onto her knees spitting blood from her mouth and met her mothers eyes. She forced herself back to her feet, her legs refusing to hold her as she sank back to her knees. Snarling in frustration at herself Grace forced herself to stand. _Round two!_

Flemeth gripped her staff and ran at Grace. Grace only just blocking the blow with her own staff. Flemeth's moves reminded her of Anders who could be a dirty fighter when he was of a mind. She blocked blow after blow, but couldn't get herself out of her defensive stance. The blast of magic that accompanied the next blow sent Grace hurtling back into the Keeps wall. Flemeth stalked towards her. "Pathetic!" She hissed.

Grace realised then she was being taunted, Flemeth was drawing this out to cause her maximum pain before she killed her. Anger surged through her, if a fight was what she wanted she would oblige. Her discarded dagger was within reach, her fingertips wrapping around the hilt. Flemeth grabbed her hair dragging her up from the floor, screaming as Grace drove her dagger deep into her thigh, sweeping Flemeth's legs from under her. Flemeth rose to her feet gasping at the blow landed to her jaw, followed by a foot to her knee making her collapse with a howl of pain. A back kick to the face sent Flemeth sprawling in the snow.

"We don't have to do this mother." Grace gasped.

"The boy is mine." Flemeth hissed.

"Okay, maybe we do." Grace ducked the arch of Flemeth's dagger; twirling her staff, driving it hard against Flemeth's stomach. Her mother gave a snarl and ran at her; Grace sidestepping, hissing in pain as Flemeth's dagger grazed her face, the warmth of blood spilling down her cheek.

**"**The child is mine." Flemeth roared.

"Gabriel is my son!" Grace raged, forcing aside the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Flemeth narrowed her eyes. "His destiny is mine to shape."

"He will shape his own destiny! He will not be a puppet for you!"

Flemeth began to laugh; it tore into Grace's heart, tears of rage gleaming in her eyes. "You cannot control him."

"I don't intend to. We are a family Flemeth, something you don't understand. He will have his father and grandfather and all of the Wardens to guide and protect him." Grace spat blood from her mouth and forced herself to stand straight.

"You are weak Grace. Insignificant! Pathetic! Unworthy of the magic that flows through you! Time and again you have proven yourself inadequate." Her face twisted in disgust.

Duncan felt murderous rage well within him and Sunshine could barely restrain from attacking Flemeth herself. Alistair's jaw clenched painfully, Anders and Zevran only restrained by the fact they held Aurora. The others gripping their weapons aching to tear her apart.

Grace felt a deep ache in her heart that rose up constricting her throat. The very things she had thought about herself time after time thrown at her by her own mother. Grief ripped into her more effectively that Flemeth's claws ever could have. Grace felt a wave of Wild move through her body, her eyes snapped up. "And yet I am still alive!"

"Not for long." Flemeth hissed.

Grace held the image of her son in her mind. He was the reason she had been born, but she was the reason he would live to create his own destiny. She shuddered she had to end this now. "I wont let you corrupt him." Grace began to glow, the violet light pulsing around her until she seemed to be made of pure energy. "It didn't have to end like this." With all the power she could muster Grace ran at her mother, driving her fist into Flemeth's chest. "You should never have threatened my family." Her voice soft, tinged with sadness as she began to squeeze. Flemeth began to scream; unable to struggle as the violent flames surrounded her, crushing her. Flemeth shuddered, blood spilling from her mouth. Grace backed away into her own mind; horrified by what she was doing, yet compelled to do whatever it took to ensure the safety of her family.

"How?" Flemeth gasped.

"Because I can't afford to lose." Grace whispered. She caught her mother as she sagged, cradling her. "Did you ever love me?"

Flemeth gave a shuddering breath. "Love is a weakness. You were a tool, nothing more. You can't ever truly kill me."

"Perhaps not; but know this, I am your death. If you ever come near us again I will kill you again, as many times as it takes!"

"Urthemiel will rise!"

"No, you're wrong. Gabriel will rise!"

"Watch your back Grace, one day I will sink a dagger into it."

Grace closed her eyes; taking a deep breath she tightened her grip, crushing her heart. Grace stared at the body of her mother; her head bowed, tears slipping down her cheeks as she stared at the blood on her gauntlets. A coldness swept through her as the throbbing of her many injuries slowly brought her awareness back to her physical body. Grace stared into the golden eyes, as cold in death as they had been in life. She laid her out and summoned her fire, her eyes blinded with tears. "Blood binds us and blood releases us." She whispered, her rage and grief swelling out from her as she encased Flemeth's body in fire.

No-one moved at first. Sunshine stared at Grace a chill running through her, knowing in her heart they had not heard the last of Flemeth. She turned to Duncan and realised the poor man was deeply in shock; not only having been confronted by Flemeth after so many years, but also terrified for his daughter.

"By the stone Duncan, you've got yourself one hell of a girl there." Rajack murmured.

Duncan glanced at him and took in the awed faces of their companions and nodded. "I know."

Alistair handed Gabriel to Duncan as Grace collapsed into the snow and sprinted the distance to his wife, sinking onto the snow next to her pulling her into his arms. "Grace, my sweet love."

Grace leant against him; exhausted, in pain and grief stricken. "I had to kill her." She sobbed. "She would have taken Gabriel."

Alistair tilted her face so their eyes met, gently wiping the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I know Grace, I would have done the same."

"Gabriel?"

"He's safe with your father."

Grace was shivering, the cold of the snow seeming to seep into her bones. "Alistair, I think I need Anders."

Alistair shifted her slightly, paling at the blood on his hands. "Anders!" He roared.

Anders and Zevran raced towards them, Sunshine having taken Aurora and forcing the rest of the Wardens including her husband back into the Keep to give them time.

Grace closed her eyes feeling cold and curling against Alistair. She caught Anders wince and felt his magic soothing the gouges Flemeth's claws had made in her flesh, allowing the skin to begin to knit back together. "Thank you." Grace whispered as the pain began to ease.

"You've always been trouble." Anders teased gently, horrified by the wounds on her body.

"You love it." She murmured, her strength failing her.

"I love _you_." He whispered gently kissing her forehead.

"You'll make my husband jealous." Her words coming out as more of a whimper, as a spasm of pain shot through her body.

"Impossible, he knows I love him too." Anders soothed, intensifying his magic. Alistair flushed; and would have smiled, but for his fear for Grace.

"Aurora?"

"Hush love." Zevran's soothing voice like a balm to her. "She is with Sunshine."

Grace gave a deep sigh no longer able to fight the exhaustion filling her limbs, giving in to Anders sleep spell to help her heal.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	52. Healing The Heart

The air of celebration that had filled the Keep at Flemeth's demise and Grace's survival was quickly dampened by Grace herself. She existed in a state of shock that Flemeth had killed her sister. She was beaten down by guilt, it didn't matter that her mother had given her no choice. Kill or be killed, it hung around her neck like a chain. Her grief hung over her like a shroud, leaving her pale and miserable. She had refused to even attempt to heal the wounds that remained and although Anders magic helped with the healing process they were slow to heal.

It was like Cullen all over again. She felt unworthy and therefore deserving of the pain the wounds continued to cause. The only thing keeping Grace together was that her son was safe; for the moment and she clung to that as though it was driftwood in a stormy sea, enough to keep her afloat, but no more.

Duncan and Sunshine had tried to pull her out of her growing depression, encouraging her to talk about what had happened, what she was feeling. It made her withdraw further. It was obvious to everyone she was simply going through the motions. Her mind as battered as her body had been.

Her mothers words echoed in her mind ceaselessly. _'Unworthy; pathetic, weak!' _A sentiment shared by her mother in law it seemed. Grace curled back into bed, her head pounding and hugged the pillow tight to her, breathing in Alistair's scent.

There was a soft knock at the door and Grace bit back the moan, forcing herself to smile as Cullen peeped around the door. Alistair, Anders and Zevran were at Amaranthine City with Nathaniel checking out the militia and the patrols of the surrounding area. She didn't resist as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her against him. She gave a soft sigh as he slowly wrapped her in his Wild, her body relaxing.

"How you doing?"

"I'm just peachy." She muttered

Cullen gently tilted her face, kissing her nose. "Grace." She sighed softly, shifting slightly to ease the discomfort of the wounds on her back. "Grace you need to stop punishing yourself. Did our time in the Training Grounds mean nothing?"

"Cullen, shut up and just kiss me." Cullen gave her an astonished look before smiling and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, tender kiss. He felt her sinking into his Wild and as their lips parted she had a faint smile on her face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me there's a part of me that isn't my mother."

**xXx**

Grace woke with a start; her pillow wet with tears, the room dark. She had managed to fall asleep when Cullen had left and dreamt of her adoptive father, Flemeth's words had also been his and it tore at her soul. She still believed that her actions had led to him killing himself and her family. She had killed so many people since coming to Ferelden. Grace shivered feeling sick at heart.

"You wish to start over, to do things better. To return home and stop your father!"

Grace paled as the Desire Demon stepped out of the shadows. "Not now!" Grace groaned. "I'm in no mood for this!"

The demon stepped a little closer, what appeared to be a portal opening beside her. Through it Grace could see cars; her street, her flat. "I would see this world." The demon purred. "Simply walk through and you are home again. This will all seem like a bad dream. All I ask is that you take me with you."

Grace sat and stared at the scene before her and despite all that had happened she had no inclination to go and doubted even if she did the demon would have that level of power. "How about I incinerate you."

"I feel your desire to return, to change what was. You may hide it from yourself, but you cannot hide it from me."

"I desire many things. To be a better person, a better wife and mother. A better daughter and the only way I can do that is if I'm here. So those desires outweigh that one." With a sigh she incinerated the demon, the scene vanishing.

**xXx**

Grace woke to sunlight streaming through the window and Alistair sitting beside her. "I thought you were never going to wake up." He smiled kissing her forehead. "Tired?"

"Just a little demon problem." She mumbled, stretching and yawning.

Alistair shifted in concern. "You don't usually have problems with demons."

"Alistair I just murdered my mother! Not to mention what I did with the Crows; I'm a little vulnerable right now, they thrive on that!"

"What happened?"

"She offered me a way back to Earth. I incinerated her."

Alistair gently pressed his forehead to hers; a faint smile on his lips, entwining their fingers. "What can I do to help you through this?"

"I guess I just have to face my own demons."

"And what are they?"

"The usual; being unworthy, weak, pathetic." She let out a shuddering breath, each word like a blade of ice in her heart.

Alistair gripped her arms, tighter than he intended to as she winced. "Grace you are none of those things and I don't care that your father in that other world and Flemeth and my mother have told you so. They are all wrong!"

"I feel lost Alistair. I've made mistake after mistake since I returned to Ferelden. I feel as though I have a ton weight around my soul and no way to remove it."

"Grace you had no choice with Flemeth. You gave her the chance to walk away and she refused. It was Flemeth, or Gabriel. Do you think I would have chosen any differently? Do you think anyone else here would have chosen the alternative?"

Grace lowered her eyes. "I don't want to be this person Alistair. I grow more like my mother each day. The simple proof of it is when you all truly thought that I would give Zev up to the Crows." She blinked back tears. "I do not wish to become my mother Alistair."

"Grace listen to me please. Whatever you think, you are _nothing_ like your mother! She is...was motivated by power and the need to dominate. You are motivated by love, by the desire to protect and nurture. Yes you fight and Maker knows you take your fair share of risks, but your motivations are completely different to those of your mother. You have been through so much my darling and I can only imagine how much it must hurt you, but you are not alone. We all make mistakes, forgive us ours and accept you will make them too and forgive yourself. It's the only way to move on from them."

Grace gave Alistair a loving smile. "You're rather wise for your age."

Alistair chuckled. "Sure, when my foot isn't in my mouth."

Grace hugged him tightly. "I love you Alistair, you know that right?"

"You are my heart Grace, now and always."

**xXx**

Grace slipped out of her robe and stared at herself in the mirror. Flemeth's marks covered her body, some were pale scars, others were inflamed wounds. "I'm letting you go mother." She wrapped herself in a golden energy that pulsated around and through her body, gently helping her body to heal.

Alistair gazed at her in awe, her magic never ceased to amaze him. He hoped this meant she was able to start forgiving herself. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to kill his own mother to protect his son and prayed he would never have to find out.

The golden light faded, Grace leaning weakly against the bath. Alistair hurried to her side; pulling her into his embrace, only a few tiny scars remaining. Grace rested her cheek against his chest loving to listen to the rhythm of his heart.

**xXx**

Alistair had finally managed to coax Grace into the garden where all of the Wardens were taking a day off. Sunshine had invoked the power of the Fey and despite the chill of winter beyond the boundaries of the garden, within it was a summers day.

Grace sat with her back to Alistair's chest, Gabriel on her knee and Aurora and Alice braiding flowers into her hair. Grace was delighted to see Eruon and chuckled as Gabriel gave him a gentle kiss, shaking his tiny hand and gurgling happily. She realised with a grin that Aurora had Tarin wrapped around her little finger. A bat of her eyelashes and Tarin was at her command.

"We are going to have to watch her." Grace chuckled, watching as Tarin clasped her hand and at Aurora's pace took her over to get some food.

The twins were sitting on Duncan's knee giggling to themselves. Nathaniel had brought over drinks and grinned as Grace pulled him down; smiling as he had leaned against Alistair, whispering softly in his ear before leaning back against the tree, leaving Alistair smiling. Anders and Zevran were lounging beside them, giving them teasing glances. Grace smiled warmly, this was what family was supposed to be. She glanced up and stifled a groan when she saw Fiona approaching, Alistair giving her a playful nip to her ear.

"Grace I wish to apologise."

The garden fell silent, Grace watching her uneasily. "O-k-ay."

"I pushed you far harder than I should have. You are an extremely talented mage and a good mother. You make my son happy and that is all a mother could want for her family. I apologise for saying you were unworthy. It is I who have been unworthy of you."

Grace stared at Fiona for several moments. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but if I had to do it again I wouldn't change it." Fiona's confusion mirrored everyone's else's. "Without your rather brutal form of training I'm not convinced I would have survived. I just hope I don't come up against anything else that requires you to train me."

Fiona cleared her throat, shaking her head at Grace's faint smile. "If such an occasion arises there would be differences." She gave an awkward nod and moved off.

Alistair brought his lips close to her ear. "You know you amaze me sometimes with how easily you can forgive, or accept someone if you have a mind to."

"Alistair she's your mother; she's in my life and she apologised to me in front of everyone, that takes guts. I've given others second chances and received a few myself, why not her."

He kissed her gently. "Love you wife."

"Love you husband."

"So, what now?"

"We take out the Architect and the Mother!"

"Grace!" Alistair sighed in exasperation. "Just enjoy the day without the impending doom. I _meant_ what would you like to do now?"

"Oh; well I'm comfortable here, cuddling is good."

Alistair grinned. "Then cuddling it is."

**xXx**

Fiona took her leave of Vigils Keep a week later satisfying herself that Grace was physically recovered from her battle with Flemeth, if not emotionally.

"It has been good to see you Duncan."

"And you Fiona."

"My report will include my recommendation that you make use of Soldiers Peak. I am sure Lomara will be eager to hear how things are progressing in that regard." Duncan nodded, not eager to follow through with that particular project. "I will also have to inform Lomara that Grace is not in fact a Warden." All eyes turned to her startled, Duncan shifting uncomfortably. When Grace had been carried unconscious into the Keep, Fiona had helped to provide some healing and had noticed Grace's unusual taint. Duncan had grudgingly explained the true nature of the taint, confirming that Grace had never taken the Joining. "It will make things easier Duncan, trust me." He nodded again; having no other option, but to accept the inevitable. Fiona turned to Grace. "You have a destiny out with the Wardens Grace, make sure you get to it."

"Don't be a stranger Fiona." Grace clasped her arm.

"Take care of my son and grandchildren!"

"Always." Grace smiled as Fiona and Alistair hugged goodbye, their relationship in its infancy, but she held great hope for it.

"I hope to see you soon Alistair."

"It wont be soon enough." Alistair murmured, reluctant to let her leave.

"Watch over your wife Alistair. She has an awful habit of attracting trouble."

Alistair grinned. "I doubt that will ever change."

**xXx**

Grace couldn't sleep, her nightmares filled with seeing Zevran killed and killing her mother. She slipped out of the bed smiling as Alistair, Anders and Zevran gravitated closer to each other. _Sweet dreams boys._ Quickly pulling on the clothes she had discarded earlier she slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten properly for days and her hunger suddenly caught up with her. Grace was munching her way through a huge chunk of bread and cheese when Jowan stumbled sleepily into the room.

"Oh, sorry...I...I didn't realise anyone else was up."

"That's okay." Grace mumbled covering her mouth to stop the spray of crumbs. "Was hungry."

Jowan gave the hint of a smile. "No kidding." Grace flushed, shrugged and continued eating. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." Downing the glass of milk in one go.

"Thirsty too huh."

"I guess." She watched as Jowan refilled her glass and forced herself to take small sips.

"Grace there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He hesitated. They hadn't really spoken since their words in the study.

Grace glanced up. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about your mother." He swallowed as he felt Grace tense.

"What about her?"

"You...you said she wouldn't be truly dead." He rushed on as her eyes darkened. "She's not like you Grace. You just have to think of magic and you create if from sheer will. I watched her; she casts her spells like myself, Anders and Karl."

Grace glanced up unsure what he was driving it. "What's your point?"

"I'm betting she had a Grimoire of sorts. There could be something in it that could help you stop her being resurrected, or protect you from her if she is."

Grace's heart began to pound. She hadn't even given the Grimoire any thought. "Her hut in the Korcari Wilds was probably destroyed, any Grimoire along with it." She was startled when Jowan's hand squeezed hers.

"Grace; what you did was amazing, truly it was, but we came so close to losing you. I know I'm not exactly your favourite person, but I don't want you to have to go through that again."

"So you really think she'd have a Grimoire?"

"I do. Maybe Gods need to keep track of their magic too. All I know Grace; is she was casting magic, not willing it into being."

"Maybe you're right."

Jowan shifted his weight to his other foot. "We could always take a look."

Grace saw the look of desire cross his face, he wanted to see the book and she was his way to get to it. "I'll talk to my father."

Jowan gave her an excited smile. "Good. Goodnight Grace."

"Goodnight Jowan." _There is no way in hell you're getting your hands on my mothers Grimoire!_

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _


	53. Amaranthine Tales

Grace had spoken to her father about the Grimoire, expressing her interest in at least seeing if it existed. Duncan could refuse her nothing that had the potential of keeping her safe and had agreed that they should at least look into it. They were discussing who would make the journey to the Korcari Wilds; when a young eleven girl ran into the Great Hall, deeply distressed and sobbing that Amaranthine was being attacked by Darkspawn.

Grace paled; she had known this was coming, but she suddenly felt completely unprepared. "This is the Mother and The Architects doing!" Grace shivering as panic swept through her.

"Then we finish this now!" Duncan seethed.

Grace placed shields around all of the children that would go unnoticed unless they were in danger; before hurrying to her room, changing into the armoured robes she had commissioned from Master Wade. She tied her hair into a single braid in a headband fashion to keep it out of the way and grabbing her staff she ran down to the courtyard where the Wardens and Keep soldiers were all assembled.

Duncan was splitting them up, those who would remain at the Keep and those who would go to Amaranthine. He took one look at his daughter and shifted uneasily. "Grace I would prefer you to stay."

"I'm sure you would." She said with a serious look, proceeding to cover the Keep with various magical enhancements to accompany the strengthened walls. The entire Keep seemed to shimmer and then faded back to normal.

Duncan couldn't persuade his wife to remain behind either and gave in quickly, time working against them. In the end Duncan; Sunshine, Grace, Alistair, Anders, Zevran, Nathaniel, Oghren, Danforth, Cullen and Lucus set off to the city.

**xXx**

Justice watched as they departed the Keep, furious that he was not going with them. He felt the injustice of it burn within him, he had no desire to return to the Fade. The taste of life as limited as it had been, had changed him. The echoes of memories and emotions within the corpse he inhabited drove him to seek more, to seek those emotions and experiences for himself. This was a world of colours and sensations he had never imagined and he wanted to experience it all.

Jowan paced the battlements in frustration, so close to going for the Grimoire and now this delay. He sighed, he must be patient. His eyes lingered on Anders until he was out of sight. Patience he had become adept at, patience had become his life and his reward lay within the pages of Flemeth's Grimoire.

**xXx**

Amaranthine City was blocked off, Darkspawn and the few soldiers, as well as the city's militia fighting on the outskirts as they arrived. Grace sent a blast of energy that immobilised the Darkspawn, their blades making short work of them.

Constable Aiden rushed to greet Duncan and Nathaniel. Grace only half listened to the conversation regarding whether they should attempt to save Amaranthine or not. Her eyes were focused on waiting for The Messenger, the Darkspawn who would inform them of The Architect and The Mother. _Please let this part be the same, otherwise I have no idea where we will start looking! _She turned her attention to Duncan who was seriously considering burning the city. "Father, a word please!" Duncan nodded and moved towards her. "Father if you burn the city you will be condemning those still in there. Not to mention the political nightmare that would ensure the Wardens are stripped of support in Ferelden."

**"**Commander!" Duncan turned and looked to where the Constable was pointing. A single Darkspawn approaching them.

**"**Peace. I be the Messenger. I am being sent by the Architect to warn you. The Mother has been sending her children to attack the Keep. You must return to stop them."

Grace felt sick, Alistair gripping her hand. "Where is the Architect?"

**"**You must save the Keep then I will lead you to him and you can together stop The Mother."

**"**Where is the Architect?" Grace's voice sounding more dangerous.

The Darkspawn backed off slightly. "The Keep first." He almost pleaded.

**"**The Architect!" Grace snarled, her energy flaring out from her. He buckled giving her the information she demanded. She turned to her father her face pale.

**"**The Vigil will hold." Duncan stated sounding surer than he was. "We save Amaranthine then we finish the Architect and this Mother. Hold this Darkspawn until we are ready to leave." He instructed Constable Aiden.

Oghren gripped his axe a fierce expression on his face. "The sooner we deal with this lot the sooner we get home."

Alistair pulled Grace into his arms. "They will be fine." He kissed her deeply before drawing his sword and together they ran towards the city.

**xXx**

Duncan was yelling orders, his voice surprisingly loud over the clash of steel and screams of the dying Darkspawn, Sunshine never leaving his side. Nathaniel fired poisoned arrows, felling many of the Darkspawn before they reached his companions. Oghren was happily introducing a shriek to his magically enhanced axe. It's debilitating scream meeting a sudden end as Oghren removed it's head from its shoulders. Grace and Anders froze; or stunned their enemies while Alistair and Danforth hacked them to pieces. Cullen and Lucus drawing the Darkspawn into head on fights, keeping them as far from the mages as possible. Zevran seemed to vanish and reappear, his daggers dealing death with each blow.

There were more survivors than they had expected; mostly due to the militia that had been so protested in the beginning; but still the Darkspawn came on, infiltrating the city via smugglers passages.

Grace was consumed by the fear of Vigil's Keep falling. She had to trust the walls would hold and there were enough Wardens and soldiers to keep the Darkspawn at bay. Her anger made her deadly at the best of times, but the need to destroy the Architect and Mother burned within her. She alternated between sending out healing energy and focusing on the Emissaries that seemed to appear from nowhere. She had never known so many Emissaries in the one place, they had not been this numerous even in the Deep Roads.

Grace felt the chill of something akin to ice; but it was a black substance that wound around her legs, preventing her from moving to dodge the bolts of lightning that struck at her from different directions. Her shield held, but her luck did not. Grace felt her breath leave her as an Ogre towered over her. It's foetid breath making her gag as it let out a roar, reaching for her. The scream stuck in her throat as it's fingers closed around her body, wrenching her from the substance that had held her fast. She saw it then, her death in the eyes of the creature holding her. _Not yet! _She finally managed to let out a scream, encasing her body in stone affording her some protection as the huge fingers began to squeeze.

Alistair gave a roar; a mixture of terror and fury, slamming himself into the ogre, hitting it hard with his shield before sinking his blade into its leg. It barely noticed, focused on squeezing Grace. Zevran leapt onto it's back driving his poisoned daggers into it's neck, attempting to sever it's spine. The Ogre have a roar of pain and anger knocking Zevran to the ground and kicking him hard sending him into Nathaniel, whose arrows had bounced off its thickened skin.

Grace felt Anders healing magic time and time again, blood rushing to her head as the Ogre began to shake her violently. Unable to breath, lights began to dance before her eyes. Her lungs felt as though they were exploding, the stone encasing her fading as she was no longer able to focus her magic. The constriction released suddenly and Grace realised she was hurtling through the air. Her body stopped abruptly; stone breaking her fall as well as her arm, her broken ribs joined by another. Through fading vision she saw the Ogre reach for Cullen. She gave a strangled cry, the lightning she sent with the last of her reserves snaked across the ground flaring up around the Ogre as Cullen drove his blade into its chest, the body toppling to the floor as she lost consciousness.

Nathaniel took down anything that approached her giving Alistair and Duncan time to get to her. Alistair cradling her they fought their way to the Chantry. They had no wish to leave her in the care of the Mothers; especially given the number of Templars within the building, but they had no choice. They returned to the fight, night drawing in on them before the Darkspawn were vanquished.

**xXx**

Grace opened her eyes her blurred vision focusing on the Mother gently tending to her wounds, a Templar standing behind her. Grace reacted instinctively; moving back swiftly, crying out in pain from her arm and ribs. **  
****  
**The Templar took off his helmet, his sea green eyes filled with compassion. "You must be still, you were severely injured." He was not blind to her terror. "Please; I am Ser Merek, you will come to no harm here."

**"**Where are the others?" Her throat was parched and it came out as a croak.

**"**Still fighting, the Darkspawn are relentless."

**"**I have to help them."

The Mother scuttled away as Ser Merek knelt down; gently holding Grace's shoulder preventing her from moving, wincing as she flinched at his touch. "You have to rest. You cannot help them like this."

**"**Please."

**"**Grace I need you to trust me." She stared at him feeling oddly reassured, gratefully taking the water he offered. "Not all Templars are the same." Grace swallowed painfully. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, a few stray locks still managing to brush against his eyelashes. "There are those of us who do not see all mages as a threat." He was whispering now, glancing towards the other Templars who were thankfully ignoring them. "The Warden's are worthy of great respect." He smiled sadly. "If I had belonged to _that_ Order perhaps things would have been different." Grace stared at him startled. "I knew your sister, Airana." His eyes welled with tears he struggled to withhold at the mention of her name.

"How do you..."

"She described you." He lowered his eyes. "I asked for this transfer when she died; to be closer, to... to help protect you from my fellows if it ever became necessary."

Grace stared at him stunned, but she did not doubt his words. She slowly reached out a trembling arm, resting her hand on his. "You were close to her?"

**"**Closer than we were allowed to be."

**"**You loved her?"

**"**With all my heart."

She winced as he gently checked the poultice on her ribs. "Do you know how she died?"

He squeezed his eyes shut in pain. **"**Burnt alive." His words a tormented whisper.

Grace gave an agonised sob finding herself in Merek's arms, her head tucked beneath his chin. "I didn't know." She wept. "I didn't know she was dead until my mother..." She couldn't say more; the fate her sister had saved her from had become her own, it was too much to bear.

**"**What's going on here?" They froze at the harsh voice. Merek finding himself pulled roughly away.

Grace forced herself to her feet, cradling her arm and damaged side. "Leave him be."

**"**Knew you were a mage lover." The Templar's harsh voice filling Grace with hatred. He signalled to the other Templars. "Take him, he needs some re-education."

Grace knew that tone of voice. "I conscript Ser Merek into the Wardens." She hissed fiercely. Merek stared at her astonished. Grace whimpered as she was jammed back against a wall, the Templar pressing against her.

**"**Your words mean nothing here mage."

**"**Step away from her. Now!" Grace glanced to her father; flanked by his blood drenched wardens, his eyes blazing. Alistair's sword drawn, Zevran fingers twitching at his blades. The Templar backed away. To Duncan's utter astonishment Grace grabbed a Templars hand, pulling him behind her. "Grace?"

She backed them towards her father; step by painful step, Duncan moving swiftly to her side. "I need you to conscript Ser Merek."

**"**Grace."

**"**Please father. He is worthy I swear it."

Duncan was surprised to say the least that his daughter would advocate a Templar as a recruit. He glanced at the young man already knowing he would trust her judgement. "Ser Merek, I offer you a place with the Wardens, do you accept?"

Merek bowed. "I gratefully accept Warden Commander."

Grace coughed violently; before she collapsed against Merek, feeling herself gently lowered to the ground by his strong arms. **  
**

**xXx**

The Darkspawn arrived at the Keep just after nightfall. Their fearful howls tearing into the stillness of the night. The Wardens and Keeps soldiers stared in horror as a huge Ogre strode towards the walls, it's body covered in spiked armour, hurling boulders as though they were pebbles, it's snarls of frustration as the walls held chilling those who watched.

Jowan and Karl took their positions on opposite sides of the battlements raining down fire, ice and paralysis spells upon the demented Darkspawn. Leliana, William and Tarel joined the archers. Tarel's bow gleamed in the darkness; each arrow tinged with the green glow, she never missed a target and each was a fatality.

Dworkin had some of his special bombs prepared, which were sent hurtling amidst the Darkspawn ranks. They were brutally effective and Aedan had never been more grateful that the inventive dwarf seemed to have become a fixture of the Keep. The walls were holding well against the magic of the Emissaries and the continual pounding of the Ogre, however an Alpha moved into view a snarl leaving its lips. Karl gave a yell of panic as the Ogre finally turned its attention to the portcullis.

**xXx**

Rajack moved to Sigrun's side. "Just like the old days kid."

Sigrun gripped her daggers. "I wont let you down this time." She murmured, Gavarth glancing at her knowing how the slaughter at Kal'Hirol still affected her.

"You never let me down kid." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately, before clearing his throat. "Sigrun; if I die, take me back to the stone."

"I promise."

Rajack nodded. "Then lets go kill us some Darkspawn."

Gavarth gripped Sigrun's arm and pressed his lips to hers in an impulsive kiss. "Don't die."

"Right back at you." She murmured; cupping his jaw, losing her fingers in the softness of his beard.

**xXx**

Loren gripped his brothers shoulder, Lynais glancing back to the Keep knowing Emily and his son were within the walls. "We'll survive this brother. I swear you will hold Emily and Eruon in your arms again."

"I'll die willingly if it means keeping them safe." The brothers hugged before moving towards Aedan determination burning like fire in their eyes.

**xXx**

Lara had exchanged her broad sword for sword and shield, to enable her to provide some level of protection to those around her. She glanced up to William on the battlements, who was hunkering down refilling his quiver with arrows. Their eyes met and he gave her a shy smile, one she returned. When this was over she was going to march up to him and kiss him, the thought made her smile and with that one goal in mind she moved to stand next to Gawain.

"You ready for this?" He murmured.

"I have your back Gawain."

"I'll be right beside you, no matter what."

**xXx**

A screech of metal and Aedan watched in horror as the Ogre withstood the enchantments Grace had placed around the Keep; bending the metal of the portcullis, tearing it from the walls, chains snapping, the winch giving a whining noise before a loud cracking filled the air. Aedan's heart lurched as the Darkspawn surged through the mangled gate, an endless tide of death. He glanced to Leliana; her face pale, jaw clenched in determination. "For Ferelden!" Aedan roared leading the Wardens and soldiers deep into the Darkspawn ranks.

Lara hurtled into the tight group of Hurlocks; sending them scattering, Gawain, Gavarth, Sigrun and Rajack driving their blades through the stunned Darkspawn.

Justice activated 'beyond the veil', the energy swirling around him giving off a faint pinkish glow. Drawing on 'blessing of the fade', Justice ploughed into the Darkspawn at an astonishing speed, his sword a blur. Justice couldn't help a fleeting thought; wishing that Grace was by his side, before he forced himself to focus, blocking blows that should have killed him, the increased speed granted by his connection to the fade keeping him just beyond their reach.

Leliana and William focused their arrows on those Darkspawn pouring into the Keep's courtyard; while Tarel focused her attention on the Alpha, sinking her first arrow into its chest, her second into its throat and her third through it's forehead. The beast finally sank to its knees before falling forward. The Darkspawn lapsed into momentary confusion which the Wardens took advantage of, steel severing flesh and bone.

A terrifying roar echoed out and the Ogre squeezed through the ruined entryway into the courtyard. Tarel fired a succession of arrows at the usual armour weak points, it barely noticed. Sigrun cried out in pain as a huge fist sent her flying back into the wall, the world becoming dark around her. Gavarth gave an anguished cry and ran at the Ogre; Rajack just behind him, their weapons cleaving into armour. Aedan ran at the creature, leaping up and driving his sword through the chest, winded as the Ogre caught him with the back of it's hand, sending him slamming onto the cobblestones. Gavarth snarled and drove his axe just below the sword, hanging on grimly, grinding the metal into flesh. The creature gave a tortured scream before falling forward, Gavarth's head crunching onto stone as he was pinned beneath it.

Karl left the battlements racing first to Sigrun and then to Gavarth as the Ogre was dragged off his still body. The fighting continuing around him as he tried to get his friends out of harms way, flooding them with healing magic, while Jowan continued to cast weakness and misdirection spells on those Darkspawn in the courtyard. Jowan realised to his horror more Darkspawn were heading towards the Keep. Using the last of his mana he cast death cloud, the Darkspawn severely debilitated by the time they reached the Keep, the archers managing to finish them off. Jowan leaned weakly against the stone, he had used the last of the lyrium potions in his pouch. He turned to search out Karl yelling at the mage to throw him another potion.

Karl stared helplessly as a bolt from an Emissary tore into Jowan; flinging him to the cobblestones below, his blood pooling around him. Jowan felt a coldness slowly spread out through his body, shuddering as Karl sank down next to him feeling his magic push back the cold. "Hang in there Jowan." His voice sounded distant. Karl glanced up as Justice approached. "Get him inside!" Justice pulled Jowan into his arms threading his way through the fighting. A huge explosion tore the breath from Karl as Justice and Jowan vanished from sight in a ball of flames.

**xXx**

Aedan stared at the death around him, the last Darkspawn had been killed, but they were not without their own losses. They had lost half of the Keeps Soldiers, thirty bold men and women bleeding the ground red.

There were only the tatters of a robe and body parts remaining of Justice and Jowan. Tarel had collapsed on the battlements unable to fight against the 'curse of mortality' cast against her, her tortured breaths having finally ceased as the last Darkspawn was slain. Gawain and William were missing, having been seen heading towards the Emissary responsible.

Gavarth was unconscious from a head wound they feared he would not survive. Sigrun was bleeding internally. Leliana had a broken arm and at least two broken ribs and he himself had several broken ribs and numerous gashes. Rajack had a severe leg injury, Loren and Lynais were both covered in brutal wounds and Lara was limping painfully, blood covering a bandage wrapped around her head. Karl had his own injuries that he was ignoring in his attempt to tend to his fellow Wardens, determined that he would press the point again with the Commander that they needed more mages.

The severely injured were taken into the Keep, while those still able bodied worked on fixing the portcullis. They were under no illusion it was over.

**xXx**

Anders gripped Grace's hand his magic curling through her body. He was never more thankful that he had dedicated so much time to learning healing spells when her eyes fluttered open. **"**Hey you**.**"

Grace smiled, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her side. Anders immediately turned his attention back to healing. "Sorry I left the fight early, how did it go?"

**"**All Darkspawn dead." Duncan knelt down beside her joined by Alistair and Zevran.

**"**Good." She groaned, forcing herself to sit up despite their protests. "We need to get going."

**"**Grace you're in no state to be going anywhere. Nathaniel, Lucus and Merek are remaining here in case of further attack. You will be staying here."

Grace looked to her father. "I can do this. Please don't leave me behind. I have to finish this."

**"**Grace your injuries..."

**"**Anders is healing them. It won't slow me down, I swear."

**"**You need to rest."

**"**I can rest when we return to Vigil's Keep. I need to do this."

Duncan reluctantly agreed.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I'd love to know your thoughts so please leave a review. _


	54. What's In A Name

Loghain held up his hand, Garrett and Michael coming to a halt behind him. Their patrol had been quiet, too quiet and it had them on edge. They were heading back to the Keep when Loghain had heard the noises of a struggle. They crept cautiously forward, eyes widening to see William and Gawain surrounded by Darkspawn. They were trying to protect each other, but their strength and stamina were failing.

Michael gave a battle roar and leapt into the fight, Garrett moving at his side. Loghain ploughed his way to William, giving the young man the distance he needed to use his bow. They had their victory moments later.

William gave a moan and raced to his cousin, cradling Gawain's head. "Gawain; please, Maker no!" William clung to the unconscious Gawain who had always been more of a brother to him. "Please; Gawain, please!"

Gawain's eyes fluttered open, his hand clasping William's. "I'm fine Will, just a bit battered."

"We'll get you back to the Keep, Karl will fix you up good as new."

Gawain shuddered. "Promise me something Will."

"Anything."

"When you get back to the Keep I want you to kiss Lara. The looks you two keep giving each other are driving me crazy!"

William laughed softly. "Let's just concentrate on getting you back first."

Gawain moaned in pain as Garrett supported him while he drank a healing potion, before lifting him into his arms. "What in the Void were you two doing out here by yourselves!"

"Darkspawn assaulted the Keep, Maker there were so many." William glared at the Emissary he had killed. "That bastard killed Tarel, we went after it and were ambushed."

Loghain gently supported William to his feet; handing the young man a healing potion, which he downed gratefully. "No wonder our patrol was quiet." He growled.

**xXx**

Aedan felt relief and fear as he spied Loghain, Gawain limp in Garrett's arms and Michael supporting William. He rushed forward, Loghain catching him as he stumbled.

"Makers breath Aedan!" Loghain hissed; horrified at the damage to the portcullis, staring at the Ogre and the Darkspawn that littered the ground.

"It's good to have you back." Aedan murmured exhausted. "I feared they had killed you. Is Gawain...is he..."

"He needs healing, but I suspect he will be fine."

Aedan closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "This is such a mess."

They helped Gawain and William into the Keep and then Loghain, Michael and Garrett returned to the gate to help with the repairs.

**xXx**

With the breaking of Dawn what repairs that could be accomplished were completed. The Wardens had managed to grab some rest, working in shifts to help with the repairs and keep a look out for any further attack. Loghain climbed the battlements as a low hissing reached his ears; followed by the unmistakable sensation of his skin crawling, that signalled Darkspawn were near. "To arms!" Loghain yelled, gripping his sword.

Within minutes the air was filled with the clash of steel, battle roars and cries of pain. Leliana had thrown aside her bow and unsheathed her daggers moving to Aedan. "If it is the Makers will I die today, it will be at your side."

Aedan held her close. _It can't end like this!_

It was like a bad dream; on and on the Darkspawn came, breaking down the hastily repaired entryway with little trouble.

Pooks had done all she could to help and protect those within the Keep; she could no longer allow herself to remain apart from the fight, despite Sunshine's orders. Hunter and Shadow were of the same opinion, their pups old enough now to guard the children. Hunter followed Shadow to stand at Aedan's side. He had not been at all happy that Grace had gone without him, but she put Gabriel before herself and he respected that. Pooks took a deep breath as the Darkspawn began to enter the courtyard. "Time to bring a bit of Wild to this party!" She sent out a blast of energy that stunned the Darkspawn; causing a small blockage, as the Darkspawn behind them tried to clamber over those blocking their way. "That should buy us a little time."

"Warden's to me!" Aedan yelled before leading the attack. It was like Fort Draken all over again, Wardens and soldiers falling all around him. Aedan prayed those who had gone to Amaranthine were faring better than they.

**xXx**

The Messenger led them to a set of caves barely two miles from Amaranthine City. Grace was still in pain though was managing to hide it, from her father at least. Anders stayed close; continuing to use his magic to help relieve the worst of the symptoms, her ribs would take time to heal properly.

**"**You should be saving your mana." She whispered.

**"**I have lyrium, now hush and let me help you." Grace bit her lip to stop the moan as she stumbled jarring her ribs. "Grace you should have stayed behind." He fell silent as she leant against him.

**"**Not you too Anders."

His arm wound around her waist. "I just worry about you love, that's all. So what's with the Templar?"

Their conversation was cut short as they entered the caves. The Messenger led them through a series of tunnels before reaching a staircase that wound downwards. ** "**He awaits." He pointed to the stairs before darting into a connecting tunnel and vanishing from sight.

Danforth edged to the staircase. "Darkspawn. Looks like we are going to have to fight our way through."

It was two levels and twenty Darkspawn corpses later before they reached the Architect. **"**Commander." His sucking speech that suggested some deformity of his mouth, filtered down from the platform he stood upon. "I never wished to be your enemy."

**"**You are a Darkspawn. We are enemies whether you would wish it so, or not." Duncan gave a strangled cry as a female dwarf ravaged by the taint moved to the Architects side. She stared at him from tainted eyes, their murky grey depths reflecting the physical horror he would have become had his taint not been changed by his daughter. "Utha." He moaned. She cocked her head to one side; her eyes momentarily pleading for him to understand and join them, before she moved out of sight.

**"**I see you have done what the others did not." The Architects gaze fixing on Grace. "I did not think you would bring her to me."

Grace moved in front of her father. "He didn't, I brought myself. You and I both know the Mother needs to die."

**"**I sought to free her, but she turned to madness."

**"**As you sought to free Urthemiel?"

**"**That was unfortunate. I did not wish another blight. It is a menace for my people and yours."

**"**Unfortunate! It was more than unfortunate. Your experimentation cost the lives of thousands of both our people."

**"**I seek only peace."

**"**You say you seek to help your brethren, from what I have seen you have only caused harm." **  
****  
**"I am truly sorry it has come to this."

Grace turned as Anders gave a rasping scream; Utha's sword plunging through his back, gleaming with his blood as it pierced through his chest. She felt the pounding of her heart; heard her own cry and then everything seemed to slow down. Creatures bursting from bulging pods; Darkspawn pouring into the room, Utha withdrawing her blade, Anders sinking to his knees. Zevran was already moving against Utha, one blade sunk deep into her chest. The others were driving hard against the Darkspawn. Grace slid on the slime covered stones to Anders side. He collapsed forward, his blood spilling onto her hands and armour. Grace ignored her own pain and called on the magic within her, pouring it into him as she sought to repair the wound. **"**Stay with me." She urged, supporting him as she coaxed a healing potion passed his lips.

Anders shuddered, his eyes closing in the effort to keep breathing. Grace felt the panic rise in her and was startled when Anders gripped her hand. **"**It's Letholdus." He managed to gasp; coughing violently. He smiled at her confusion. "My name."

**"**It's beautiful." She whispered, wiping the blood from his lips. "Why don't you use it?"

Anders gave a gasping laugh. "What, for all of the few minutes I have left."

Grace bit back a sob that almost choked her.** "**Don't you dare give up!"

**"**Don't think... I have... much of a choice... in this... love."

Grace continued to pour her energy into him trying to close the wound, but her own exhaustion and pain limited her. Her eyes filled with tears as his head rolled to one side, his hand limp in hers. **"**God damn it Anders, I'm not losing you." Grace tilted back his head, pinched his nose and breathed for him twice before interlinking her fingers and pressing her weight repeatedly on his heart. Grace ignored the fighting around her and focused on getting Anders back. She clenched her fist slamming it onto his chest when that didn't work, tears streaming down her face. "Please baby." She sobbed.

**xXx**

Zevran could barely think as Utha drove her blade through Anders back, driving it so hard through his chest the assassin knew his mage would not survive. Pain and hatred flooded his body and he was moving before he was consciously aware of it. His years of training allowing his body to do what his brain could not yet focus on. He had already driven one blade through Utha's chest before he was aware of what he was doing. **  
****  
**His love and grief for Anders mixed with his rage and he drove his other blade through her chest. He drove his daggers again and again seeking to vent the emotions that would soon cripple him. Her eyes were bulging, her hand trying to grasp the sword that lay inches from her. Finally he drew his blade across her throat, only satisfied when her blood drenched the floor. His thoughts brutal and unrelenting crowded in on him. _Why were you on those stairs? Why did I not stand __nearer to you? Why was I not there when it mattered most?_**  
**

**xXx**

Cullen drove his sword through the grub like creatures that swarmed him; fighting his way to Anders, stopped at every turn by more and more Darkspawn. Danforth moved to his side, helping him carve a path.

Cullen sank to his knees; his hand shaking as he reached out, clasping Anders cold hand. His eyes meeting Grace's, realising she had nothing left to give. He lowered his head; pressing his lips to Anders, words failing him.

**xXx**

Alistair saw the flash of steel, the triumphant look of the dwarf and felt the sense of victory from the Architect. His sword tore into the Darkspawn that moved between him and his target. The creature that haunted his wife, had sought to take his sons life and had now been partly responsible for the death of the man he loved. He took satisfaction in the brutality of Utha's death and ran passed Zevran; leaping up the stairs with an ease that would have astonished him given the weight of his armour, if he had been paying attention.

The Architect turned to him; Alistair blind to the sadness in his eyes, the hands held out in a final plea. He felt the crackle of magical discharge around him and drew the pain towards him; giving him extra strength, as he drove his sword into the Architects chest.

The Architect screamed and Zevran ran at him; spinning through the air driving the Architect to the ground, gashes gushing the black icor onto his blades.

Alistair stood above him, sword raised. He gave a fierce snarl and drove the blade down decapitating the Architect, his head falling from the platform stopping at Duncan's feet. The Commander gave it a hate filled gaze, before driving his boot down, smashing the skull.**  
**

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading!_


	55. Song of The Gods

Grace saw the defeat in Cullen's eyes, felt her own and raged against it. She locked eyes with him as he pulled back. "We aren't losing him! I don't care what it takes!" Gently Grace pulled Anders limp body into her arms; cradling his head with her hand, she downed a vial of lyrium; it's sweet taste washing against her tongue and closed her eyes. Energy pulsated around them in strands of blue and green, cocooning them from the violence surrounding them.

Cullen rose to his feet sword in hand; he had no idea what she was doing, but he was going to make damn sure nothing got near them.

**xXx**

_Grace entered the Fade following Anders energy; it called to her Wild, drawing her on. She found herself in a part of the Fade that was unfamiliar to her, but it felt strangely calm and comforting. There was no real scenery, just a faint pinkish glow and a feeling of being held. Three women approached her. She knew they were spirits rather than demons; they had a similar energy to that of Justice, but she remained cautious._

"_We are Temperance, Patience and Humility." They spoke in unison, which was a little unsettling. " You followed the mage, but he is beyond your reach. You should not be here."_

_Grace forced back her tears, now was not the time to cry. "Please, I have to get to him."_

"_It is impossible. You cannot follow him. You must return."_

"_Look; I don't mean to be disrespectful, but in this world nothing seems to be impossible. The things I've done since coming to Ferelden, I never imagined in my wildest dreams. So I'm asking you, please tell me how to find him."_

"_You are of the living, he is not."_

"_I can't let him die!"_

"_He is already dead."_

_Grace scowled. "Let me go to him."_

_An archway appeared before Grace, the space within it a swirling purple. Temperance moved to her side. "Beyond the archway is no place for the living. The longer you remain, the more life will be taken from you." Grace turned to her startled. "The living cannot go where the dead walk and expect to stay alive."_

_Grace's mind clung to one single strand of information, that shone like a beacon in the dark. 'I wont let you die.'_

**xXx**

_Anders was standing next to a river, glancing occasionally at a smooth rock set a little way from the __bank. _**"**_Do you remember this place?" Grace nodded as she moved to his side. "I told you I loved you for the first time here." Anders gave a sad smile. "You didn't believe me." _

_Grace slipped her hand into his. "I did, I just couldn't admit it to myself."_

_Anders turned to her, softly running his fingers across her cheek. "Makers breath you're beautiful." He gave a soft sigh. "I guess we didn't make it."_

_Grace placed a kiss to his palm. "Not quite. Come home with me Anders. Please" _

_He frowned slightly. _**_"_**_Grace I'm dead in case you hadn't noticed__." _

_Grace smiled. "Since when has that stopped us?"_

_Anders pulled her close. "I don't think I'm coming back from this." Grace had no idea how much time she had and forced herself to push back the panic. "How are you here with me if you aren't dead?"_

"_Because I'm stubborn."_

_He let out a delighted chuckle kissing her gently, before taking her hand and walking down to the water. "You are my light Grace, my soul." Grace watched in awe as a blue light moved through him weaving around their clasped hands. "Alistair may be your husband, but here...here you and I are one."_

_Grace felt her love burst from her. H__er whole body became a swirling chaos of colour that wrapped around him; flowing through him, filling him with her love. _

_Anders felt his body come apart; felt himself become a part of her, so intertwined he had no idea where either started, or ended. Her love for him eclipsed anything he had ever imagined she felt for him. _

_Slowly Grace pulled back her energy, kissing him gently as their bodies reformed. "Come home Letholdus. Come home with me." _

_Anders gazed at her; the name he had hidden for so long, the name that reminded him only of pain, sounding so beautiful from her lips. Anders refused to be parted from her, even by death. Smiling lovingly, his lips caressed hers in a kiss of surrender and victory. _

Grace slowly opened her eyes; her breath catching as she sank into a loving gaze, overwhelmed as Anders hand caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"You're the miracle of my life Grace." He whispered.

Cullen was simply staring in awe, tears streaming down his cheeks. Zevran and Alistair stared in amazement; almost flying down the stairs pulling him into trembling embraces and covering him in tender kisses, his ears ringing with their expressions of love.

Grace found herself in Sunshine's arms. She had slumped against her as she had moved aside for Zevran, Cullen and Alistair. Grace closed her eyes, feeling the oddest sensation of ripples moving through her body and a heaviness in her limbs. The others assumed her reaction was one of exhaustion, Grace saw no reason to tell them the truth. She felt her Wild wrap around her, reacting to the sensations moving through her body. She leaned into Sunshine's hand as her fingers moved over her hair; hearing her give a sharp intake of breath, before Grace forced her eyes to open, frowning at the concern in Sunshine's gaze.

"Are you going to tell me how you brought him back?" Sunshine murmured. Unnerved by the silver strands starting to show through her hair from her temples.

"Luck." Smiling as Anders found himself the centre of attention.

"Grace tell me there were no demon's involved."

Grace stared at her in astonishment. "I swear I made no deal."

Sunshine gently kissed her forehead. "I didn't think you had, I...I just had to be sure." Grace forgave her and nestled closer. Her body dragging her towards sleep. "Grace." Sunshine's voice coaxed her back from the brink. "What did you do because your Wild feels strange; stronger somehow, more intense."

Grace looked at her in confusion. "I found Anders in the fade. I figured if we merged energies I could heal him and bring him back."

"And that's all?"

"That's all I did."

Sunshine lowered her lips to her ear, her words almost a growl. "I know you Grace, you're keeping something back." Grace barely heard her as her body gave up the fight and sleep claimed her.

They could only afford a brief rest, more to assure themselves that Anders and Grace were fit for travel. Anders, apart from a scar on his back and chest seemed completely healed with no ill effects. Grace however looked exhausted as she slept. Sunshine had moved her hair slightly within the braid to hide the silver strands, she knew it would only panic the others and they needed to be focused if they were to face The Mother.

Anders was concerned in case Grace had expended too much energy in bringing him back. He decided he would never understand the things she seemed capable of. He was astonished when he heard Sunshine quietly tell Duncan that Grace had not dealt with a demon. "How could you think she would do that?" He hissed angrily.

Sunshine gave him a look that reminded him he had thought Grace capable of some desturbing things and he fell silent. "I just wanted to be sure Anders."

They were loath to move on, but time was against them. Duncan moved over to Grace gently rubbing her shoulder to wake her. "We need to move Grace, are you ready?"

"Not much of a choice." She mumbled, getting to her feet.

They wound down more staircases into the very bowels of the earth, Darkspawn trying to thwart them at every turn. Anders was kept in the middle of Alistair; Zevran and Cullen, no one willing to risk his dramatic return from the dead. Grace was put to the back, they had killed everything behind them and Grace didn't have the energy to argue.

Grace felt an intense ripple move through her body and slumped on the stairs as the others continued to fight their way down; her body refusing to obey her furious demands to move, the consequences of her journey in the Fade still taking its toll. She had fallen too far behind the others when a Shriek materialised on the steps below. Grace stared at the creature as it moved towards her; her heart pounding in her chest as her body refused to move, panic making her breaths sharp gasps. It opened its mouth letting out a terrible scream. As it rushed towards her, Grace's eyes widened in panic. She sent out her song in desperation; that at least did not require her mana, or stamina, which were both completely depleted. She was shaking when it stopped inches from her, it's head cocked to one side as it stared. There was pain and madness in the creature; a suffering without end, a need to tear and destroy to make up for the emptiness that surrounded it. Grace felt a sorrow so deep it seemed to tear at her soul. She heard her name screamed; a shield wrapping around her, the sharp whistle of steel moving through the air and the shriek impaled against the wall with force.

Grace stared at the Shriek; Zevran's dagger protruding from it's head, her own head throbbing, her mouth parched. Alistair was at her side; his concern filled gaze replacing that of the Shriek, cupping her cheek coaxing her to turn to him. Anders realised she was going into shock; his arms wrapping around her to warm her, soothing her with his magic. She stared at the chamber door, beyond which lay the tunnels that would lead them to the Mother. The hum of the Darkspawn seemed to vibrate through her body, the beat of their twisted hearts her own.

**"**Grace you don't have to go in there, you can stay here." Duncan's voice soft, trying to be persuasive.

Grace glanced at her father. "Think that's likely do you?"

Duncan rubbed his head in agitation. She was obviously exhausted, but he knew she was far too stubborn to admit it. "Had to try." She let out a deep breath and stretched up her arm, Duncan pulling her to her feet. "You ready for this?"

Anders handed her a lyrium potion. Grace took a sip grimacing at the taste and spat it back out, handing the vial to her astonished lover. "Grace!"**  
****  
**"It's disgusting, I'm not drinking that! Lets go."

Anders carefully sniffed the potion and took a sip himself. It was the same as always. He glanced to Grace; he didn't know what it was, but something about her had changed.

**xXx**

They faced the monstrosity known as The Mother. Her shrieking laughter filling the cavern in which she lay, spawning her filth. Grace was more prepared than the others, but that wasn't saying much. Face to face with a creature that had once been a woman, now twisted and misshapen in body and mind was horrifying. The stench was of rotting flesh and a sweet cloying smell that filled the cavern making them recoil.

**"**By all the Paragons!" Oghren muttered, gripping his axe.

**"**Makers breath." Cullen shuddered having seen no brood mother like her before.

**"**They just get bigger and uglier, don't they." Anders whispered.

The Mother turned to them, her screeching laughter seeming to echo in their minds. "Am I not beautiful." Her laughter scratched inside their brains again before she calmed. "He took the beautiful music from us, left us with nothing!" She wailed, her arms and spider like legs flailing wildly. She gazed directly at Duncan. "It was the Father; the one who brought all our kind to the surface, in his search to CORRECT us." She spat.

Duncan eased forward. "Who in the Void is the father?" He hissed.

**"**She means the Architect." Grace murmured. No one bothered to ask her how she knew that.

**"**The Father is dead." Duncan said loudly, wincing at her screeching laughter.

**"**Dead; dead, dead, dead." She crooned laughing again.

Sunshine gave a sharp hiss as Darkspawn began to crowd the tunnels surrounding the cavern, including their escape route. Grace felt a swell of pity for the ghoul, knowing how easily this could have been her own fate. "Alistair."

**"**Uhuh."

**"**You know those flashes of inspiration I get that you think are really reckless." Alistair glanced at her. "Well I've just had one."

**"**What?" His eyes widened in alarm as she moved forward. Her companions watched in horror as she slowly approached The Mother. No Darkspawn impeded her progress, all watching her intently. The Mother gave a sharp hiss as Grace approached.

**"**The Architect was cruel to you." Grace said softly, coaxingly. The Mother cocked her head to one side watchful. "He took away the song." The Mother shifted, surprised at this creature's understanding. "It kept away the nightmares, the memories of what the Darkspawn did to you." The Mother gave a haunting wail, her hands clawing at her face. "I would give you peace; freedom from those memories, a new song." Grace walked forward until they were almost touching. She raised her hand until it was only inches from her and waited. The Mother lowered her head, cautiously pressing her cheek to the offered hand. Grace called on the song within her and sent it softly through The Mother, feeling her tremble of pleasure.

**"**By Andraste's flaming sword what is she doing?" Alistair growled. No-one answered, frozen between horror and awe.

Grace pulled back slightly; making The Mother whimper, she allowed the song to continue, but to a lesser extent. ** "**Would you follow me?" Only satisfied when The Mother nodded. "Then tell your children we are not to be disturbed." She looked meaningfully at the Darkspawn surrounding them.

The Mother watched her warily. Grace pulled back her song and The Mother screamed as though in pain. Grace turned to walk away.** "**No! I must hear it! I must have peace!" Grace turned to face her. "Then send them away." **  
****  
**The Mother thrashed in frustration, but eventually sagged in defeat. "It is as you ask." Grace watched in relief as the Darkspawn retreated. "Show me." Grace glanced to the Mother their eyes locking, her fingers moving across Grace's cheek. "Not this form of human flesh, your true form." Grace felt her heart pound and then a sudden calmness descend on her. She felt it, the eagerness of her Wild to transform her. Grace moved back; her body shimmered until before the enraptured Mother, was a dragon more beautiful than she could conceive, each scale a shifting rainbow of gleaming light. The Mother became completely still, enthralled by the song that flooded her senses and the sight before her. Grace lowered her head, her breath hot in her face. "Free me." The Mother whispered. "I beg you."

Grace bowed her graceful neck, intensifying her song so the Mother was unaware of anything else. A single tear slipped across scales; mirrored as a tear trickled down the Mothers face, the last of her humanity. Grace flexed her claws and in an astonishingly gentle action; so at odds with what she was doing, she drew her claw across the Mothers throat, before fire gushed from her mouth encasing the body in flames.

There was a moment of stunned silence before there was a scrape of steel on walls and the thunder of feet, Darkspawn bursting into the cavern. Grace let out a bellowing roar, the Darkspawn freezing in confusion. Grace lowered her head until she was inches away from the Alpha who had entered the cavern first. The Darkspawn visibly trembled, glancing from the ashen remains of the mother to the magnificent creature before it.

"_**For now you will sleep until I call you."**_ Grace hissed into their minds. She had no idea if Darkspawn did sleep, but couldn't think of anything else. _**"Sleep and come only when I call."**_

The Darkspawn slowly backed away, moving off deeper still into the earth. Grace was shaking when she returned to human form, nausea clawing at her.

Duncan approached his daughter with the same caution they had approached The Mother. "Did you just pretend to be an Archdemon?" His voice was trembling. **  
****  
**She gazed at him slightly stunned. "I think so." Her voice little more than a whisper.**"**Whatever it takes, right?"

**"**But...but how? I mean..." He trailed off.

Grace felt sick, her head pounded from linking however briefly with so many Darkspawn and she really just wanted to hold her son in her arms. Grace shivered. "All of the so called old Gods have a song, that's how they call the Darkspawn." Duncan nodded. "Well I'm the daughter of one of them." She waited for him to make the link.

**"**You have a song!" His voice was practically a shriek.

"If it's any consolation I didn't realise either until the Architect told me."

"He what!"

"He could hear it because of my Wild, he couldn't hear the song of the others."

Duncan's face alternated between horror and fear. "That's how you made the Darkspawn stop all of those times?"

Grace shivered. "I guess so."

Sunshine decided that this would be a good time to intervene. "Grace that was stunning." Grace was startled as Sunshine pulled her into her arms in a tender hug. Sunshine glanced at Duncan. "That thing was once a woman who was raped by Darkspawn and further tormented by the Architect." She turned back to Grace. "You have a truly compassionate soul. You gave her peace and a merciful death. I'm so proud of you."

Grace leaned into her hug; sighing softly, needing human warmth after feeling the taint so deeply. "Thanks." She murmured before her legs gave out.

**"**Grace!" She heard Alistair's panicked cry, before the darkness swept her away.

**xXx**

_Grace drifted through distorted images of the Archdemon, The Architect and The Mother. Flemeth stood off to one side, watching her intently. _

_Gabriel was clutching her hand, he appeared to be about seven and was gazing at her with such love it left her breathless. Grace knelt down and pulled him into her arms; pressing her lips to the top of his head, smiling as his arms wound around her in a wonderful hug. When she pulled back he grinned and pulled her along through winding tunnels until they reached the chamber of the Mother, now silent and empty._

**"**_You did good." _

_His smile filled her heart with joy._** "**_Glad you approve."_

**"**_Now it's time to come home, we need you."_

**xXx**

Grace became aware of sounds, of her father and Sunshine arguing. They never really argued, so she tried to focus on what they were saying.

"You couldn't just congratulate her on a job well done, you had to look at her like she was some kind of monster herself."

**"**I didn't mean to, it was just a shock." Grace smiled inwardly, having her for a daughter really must be a trial.

**"**Well when she wakes up you're going to give her a big hug and tell her she's the most wonderful thing in this world."

**"**She is." He mumbled. "Apart from you." Grace wanted to giggle as she could feel Sunshine melt.

**"**You old rogue." Sunshine muttered.

**"**Maker you two get mushier by the day!" She chuckled, smiling as Alistair pulled her into his arms.

**"**You know you scare the shit out of me don't you." Alistair growled, nuzzling her ear.

**"**I couldn't let her suffer Alistair." She shuddered. "If the Archdemon had of had his way that could have been me." Alistair paled at the thought hugging her tighter.

**"**Grace." She glanced at her father, biting her lip yelping as she bit too hard tasting blood.

"Do I make you that nervous?"

**"**When you put your serious 'you're in trouble' face on; well yes, a bit."

Duncan smiled suddenly cupping her cheek, ensuring she was looking at him. "You are the most amazing; frustrating, infuriating, wonderful young woman I have ever had the pleasure to know."

Grace flushed and smiled. "So no regrets about me being your daughter then?"

**"**Not now, not ever!"

**"**Good to know. Now help me up we need to get back to the Keep."

**"**You need to rest."

**"**No! Darkspawn were heading to the Keep, they need us."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter so please review - it's the only way I can improve!_


	56. When Magic Just Isn't Enough

Duncan hissed as they saw smoke in the distance, the group breaking into a run. The walls had held, but the gate was mangled and only a handful of soldiers manned the battlements. Grace stared in horror as a battered and bloody Aedan stood flanked by Loren; Lynais, Rajack, Karl, Loghain and William, with a handful of soldiers, as they faced at least a hundred Darkspawn, who were moving in a chaotic mass towards the Keep. They were all thinking the same thing. There were too many Darkspawn, not enough Wardens and they were all exhausted.

**"**Grace." She glanced to her father, whose face clearly showed his reluctance. "Can you do whatever you did back there?"

**"**Pretend to be an Archdemon you mean?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

Grace shuddered, there wasn't much choice. She took a deep breath and centred herself, this was going to be unpleasant. The sunlight shone down on her and for an instant she was pure energy, a rainbow of colours that shifted and swirled. Duncan gasped, he had never seen anything so beautiful. "For the Wardens!" Grace whispered; her voice trembling as she transformed, launching into the air and sweeping over the Darkspawn calling out to them.

Aedan and those with him recognised Grace and felt a renewal of hope. Perhaps they would survive this after all. They watched in confusion as Grace flew over the small horde, wondering what on earth she was doing. The Darkspawn appeared confused for a moment before turning back to the Keep. Aedan clenched his fist. _Maker please protect us!_

Grace roared and swept over them again intensifying her song. This time they all turned to her and to the Wardens and soldiers utter astonishment, changed direction and followed her. She had no real destination in mind, she just needed them away from the Keep. Their madness clawed at her, their pain and loss cutting into her. Grace couldn't cope and hoped she had taken them far enough away; she intensified the song, joining with them so deeply she thought herself going mad and only when they stilled, lost to their physical senses did she sweep across them, her fire sending them to eternal peace.

**xXx**

Leliana took a shuddering breath, grateful for the warmth of Aedan's body as he cradled her to his chest. Her fingers gently caressed his cheek, her eyes lingering on the gash still bleeding from his forehead. "You...need...healing." She closed her eyes, speaking was torturous.

Aedan lifted tear filled eyes as Anders knelt beside them, his hands emanating a soft blue glow as he worked to ease the pressure on Leliana's lungs. She gave him a grateful smile as the pain eased.

Anders gently caressed her cheek. "Lel...I can't..." He couldn't say the words. Her smile was a sharp agony as she took his hand.

"It's okay Anders, the Maker is calling me."

Aedan gave a gasping half sob. "Lel; please, you can't leave me."

"We have gone through so much, but it is my time to meet the Maker I think." Aedan gave an agonised cry, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. Leliana began to cough violently. Anders moved again to ease her pain, but she was beyond any help his magic could give. "My song is over my dearest Aedan, I'm so sorry."

"Please Lel hold on just a little longer." Aedan begged, clutching her hand in his.

Leliana shook her head grasping his hand. "Grace cannot save me, I know that's why you say a little longer. Do not give her yet another burden my love."

Aedan gently pushed back the hair from her face and gazed lovingly into her azure eyes. "I have never known love as I have in your arms."

Leliana gave him a heartbreaking smile. "The Maker brought you into my life, I know he did!"

"My love." Aedan gave out a wrenched sob, Leliana's final breath caressing his cheek as he moved to kiss her one last time.

**xXx**

Grace flew back to the Keep; her mind a swirl of pain, fear and triumph. She entered the courtyard feeling utterly exhausted, unprepared for the sheer devastation that met her. Bodies of the Keeps soldiers had been respectfully laid out, while the Darkspawn corpses were being dragged outside of the Keeps walls to be burned.

Grace stumbled up the steps, following the cries of pain to the Great Hall. Sinking to her knees, she struggled against the debilitating pain of her grief. Michael and Garrett lay side by side. Her eyes lingered on their clasped hands, even in death they remained together. Tarel lay beside them; her face defiant, so proud to have been a Warden. Grace gave a low moan as she saw William cradling Lara; tears streaming down his face, Gawain ashen faced by his side. Lara had lost her fight to survive, her pale face wretched in defeat.

Alistair pulled her into his arms. "Thank the Maker." He whispered, holding her tightly. "Do you need healing?"

**"**I...no...no. The children?"

**"**Safe, the Darkspawn never got through the doors."

**"**Who was most badly hurt?"

**"**Grace you are exhausted."

**"**Alistair tell me!"

**"**Sigrun is bleeding internally; Anders managed to ease her pain, but there's too much damage. Gavarth has a head wound that...Maker I don't know how he's still breathing." He looked at the floor. "We lost Justice and Jowan as well as...as those outside and in here." He struggled to speak. "Grace...Leliana is..."

A howl of pain so heart wrenching it made her soul shrink pulled them apart, her eyes locking on Aedan curled over Leliana's body. Grace's eyes widened. _Not Lel! _She darted towards them slipping on blood; her knees crunching into the stone floor, the pain ignored, buried beneath the greater wave of agony that bore down on her.

"Lel!"

Aedan turned to her; tears making tracks through the dirt and blood on his face. He knew it was hopeless yet his eyes still begged her to try.

Grace took Leliana's hand; shivering at the icy feel to it, at the azure eyes that stared blindly, no life or laughter to make them sparkle. Grace called on her magic; using what little reserves she had left, forcing her body to keep going. Her tears were all the more painful for her failure.

"Such a shame!" A sultry voice echoed in the hall. Grace forced herself to turn, the demon sauntering into the room. "So much desire, it's intoxicating." Her violet eyes locking on Aedan. "Aedan; your desire runs deep, what say you and I make a deal, I can bring her back." Grace felt shock settle over her like a layer of ice.

A moan of pain left Aedan's lips as he laid Leliana on the floor and gripped his sword. "I will make no deal." Each word painful and grief stricken.

"Such a noble creature. Yet I know you want her back. Forget those around you, just think about what I am offering. You could live the rest of your days with the woman you love. Is that not worth any price?"

"No!" Aedan all but screamed. "She would never want that!"

"Ah, but you do. Come Aedan; allow me to grant your desire, I would ask so little in return." He gave a choked sob, his face ghastly pale. Grace was furious; why was no one killing her, why wasn't she. The demon continued to wrap her influence around them, bringing a weariness to their limbs, a dullness to them. The demon shifted her attention. "William." Her sultry voice calling to him, her tongue running over her smooth lips. "To never even have kissed your hearts desire is a sin in itself. I can give her back to you."

"Stay away from me monster." He moaned. Clutching Lara's body tightly like a talisman.

Grace felt her Wild snap and she moved between them. "Back off demon." She hissed, struggling against the exhaustion that weighed on her body.

The demon gave a cruel smile. "Daughter of Asha'bellanar, such an honour." Grace glared, her fingers curling into fists. "Perhaps you and I can converse." Grace tried to summon the energy to destroy her, but she was running on empty. "You killed my sister." The demon hissed. "When all she was doing was offering you a way home." She moved behind Grace running her fingertips over her shoulders, moving to her ear. "So disrespectful." She whispered. The demon slowly ran her fingers down her back and despite herself Grace gave a soft moan. "I could send you home; before your father killed your mother, sister and himself. If you had never left home, they would all still be alive." Grace couldn't breath; each word like the twist of a knife, struggling to hold back the tidal wave of grief threatening to drown her. The demon's hand continuing to stroke her back, Grace caught between pain and pleasure. "And if that does not inspire you, what then of your friends? Will you accept their deaths so easily?" For one awful moment Grace was crushed by despair. Guilt and regret tightening their hold. The demon slowly ran her tongue over her lips, running it softly over Grace's ear. "You used your extended years to save your mage love, but I'm sure we could find something to bargain with."

Grace almost choked; her anger surging to the surface, a low growl bursting from her throat. "I have never, nor will I ever make a deal with a demon."

"Yes, you do seem rather persistent on that point." The demon moved close to Grace placing her hand over Grace's heart. "One day when _he_ needs you to, you _will _make the deal." Grace searched the dark depths of the demons eyes, but there were no answers only an icy grip on her heart.

Alistair moved to Grace's side. "Get the message bitch! No one is making a deal." The demon gave a scream as his sword thrust through her chest; hatred etched on his face as he twisted, taking pleasure as the demon writhed in agony. She spat and hissed, her hands becoming claws reaching out to him. With brute force he drove his sword through her to the hilt; before dragging it upwards, the hateful gleam in her eye dying. The demon was dead as he kicked it from the blade. He gripped Grace's hand, turning her to face him. "You know that was bullshit, right?" His voice soft again as he pulled her into his arms. Grace didn't answer, couldn't.

A low wheeze caught her attention and Grace turned back to Aedan; his face pale, looking almost grey, a sheen of sweat covering his face. "Aedan!" Grace knelt beside him, easing off his armour shivering at the blood soaking his tunic. "Why didn't you say!"

"Please Grace, don't heal me."

Her eyes widened. "Aedan, you'll die."

"My life means nothing without Leliana. She made me whole." He shuddered. "I cannot live that broken life again. Let me go Grace, let me follow her."

"Aedan." She stopped, it was a selfish plea.

"If Alistair had drawn his last breath upon that tower, what would you have done?" Grace closed her eyes, she remembered so clearly seeing the dagger within arms reach. He squeezed her hand gently. "Live a long and happy life my dearest friend. Tell my brother I love him and not to mourn. I follow my love to whatever end."

Grace gently pulled Aedan into her arms; whispering soothingly, wrapping him in her Wild to take the pain from him in his final moments. "You and Lel will light up the stars." She murmured, reminding them both of the tale the Bard had loved so much. Aedan sighed; his eyes closing, a smile gracing his lips as he joined his love. Shadow let out a howl of pain and grief, pushing her nose repeatedly into Aedan's hand.

Grace blinked back her tears; staring around her, so many injured and dying. She gently laid Aedan on the floor and rose to her feet. "Acceptance my ass." She hissed. She felt the Wild curl around her. It was like having a dose of lyrium and she felt her new strength flood her body. She glanced to Alistair who squeezed her hand, his eyes raw with tears. Whatever she could do, she would. Grace brought her hands to her heart; before stretching out her arms, golden orbs of light spinning through the air, shattering into a rainfall of golden sparkles that soothed all they sank into. Her body shimmered with a rainbow of light that pulsed through the room. The demon's words clawed at her, she was damned if she was losing anyone else. She felt the beat of each heart; felt the flow of blood through veins and arteries, felt the flutter of breath, the panic of approaching death and pain filled moans. Golden light flowed through the room; a swirling mass of energy that brought comfort and healing, pouring into damaged limbs, repairing internal organs, reforming shattered bones, closing wounds and healing infection.

Sigrun opened her eyes; gazing at the golden light surrounding her, surrounding them all. She felt her breathing ease and the pain in her abdomen gave way to a dull throb and then to a pleasant warm tingle. She glanced to Gavarth who opened his eye, the pressure relieved from his brain. She gripped his hand, silent tears falling.

Grace reached her limit; her body returning to material form, hands catching her as she fell.

**xXx**

Grace woke up with what felt like the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Her head throbbed with the blow of hammers, each movement brought a wave of nausea that left her incapable of thought, let alone further movement. Each rustle of blankets and sheets seemed like an orchestra of drums in her head.

A hand took hers and she forced herself to focus on compassionate hazel eyes, red with spent grief. Alistair kissed her hand; running his fingers through her hair, lingering on the silver locks that he had only noticed when he had unwound her braid. They had lost so much; but he reminded himself repeatedly of what they had accomplished, of what they still had.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Grace's voice little more than a croak.

He shook his head; his hands trembling as they clasped hers, for a moment giving into his own grief and pressing his forehead to hers, tears trailing a well worn path down his cheeks. Her fingers entwined with his, before her lips caressed his in a gesture of support as well as need. "Fergus has been notified and is on his way here. We felt it only right that everyone receive the funeral rites together." He registered her confusion. "You've been asleep for two days, but what you did in the Great Hall saved the lives of Sigrun and Gavarth and healed the rest of us."

Grace turned her head away, closing her eyes as pain engulfed her. "It wasn't enough."

Alistair turned her back to face him. "We all know the nature of the life we lead, that death may claim any of us at any time." He stopped, unable to continue the grief too raw. Silent moments passed between them as they lay in each others arms, drawing comfort from the warmth of life in each other. "We can blame ourselves and probably will, but they wouldn't want that. Sunshine tried to bring them back as part of the Fey, like she did with Cullen. She was furious when it didn't work; called on her father and Oberon, but there is only so much she could do here and she used up that magic on the elven clan. She was so confident she could bring them back, it was heartbreaking when she realised they were truly gone."

Grace squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as though her heart would burst. Finally her head eased a little, enough for her to slowly build up enough courage to plot an unsteady course to the bathroom. Her face was ghastly pale, dark circles beneath her eyes and her hair was a dull red without any of its usual vibrancy. She ran her hand through the tangled curls, staring curiously at the streaks of silver that flowed through her hair. Her mouth felt as though something had died in it, months ago. Slowly she brushed her teeth and bathed feeling slightly better.

Alistair took her hand once she was dressed; his thumb running over her knuckles, before pulling her tight to him. "Maker I'm so glad we survived." His words muffled in tears of guilt for those who had perished. Grace clung to him; there were no words, only relief and guilt and grief. Alistair led her down the stairs bypassing the Great Hall; it held too much pain, guiding her to the kitchen.

Despite being a huge room in its own right it was crowded; it seemed that everyone in the Keep was cramped into the space, sitting on chairs and benches, plates of untouched food ignored in favour of talking.

Grace choked back a sob as a tiny body launched into her legs. Aurora babbling and chattering arms held up. Grace picked her up; forcing back the nausea at the movement and nuzzled her nose, Aurora continuing her ceaseless speech of nonsense syllables. Grace held her tight; breathing in her smell, feeling tiny hands stroking her face and hair, the warmth of her body a reminder, this is why they fought, to preserve their families, the ones they loved.

Still holding Aurora she moved to Anders who was cradling Gabriel, kissing them both. Smiling as Hunter nuzzled her, licking her face enthusiastically. Tarin hugged her leg as Zevran wrapped his arms around her. She leant against him for a moment, clinging to the comfort that so many had survived.  
Nathaniel and Cullen pulled her close before Sunshine and her father were greeting her, the twins gurgling as she kissed them.

She hugged Danforth; Gawain, William, Lucas, Rajack, Loghain and Varel who approached her awkwardly, aching for comfort, but fearing it least their barriers dissolve completely. She hugged Merrin, Alice and Merek, Nessria also surprising her by accepting a brief hug.

"Kitten." She turned, tears streaming down her face. Alistair taking Aurora as she flew to Gavarth, flinging her arms around him.

"Sigrun?" The fear in her voice only erased when he winked.

"Still in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously making Grace flush. "It's good to see you up on your feet again."

"About time." Karl's cheeky tone entered the room just ahead of him, pulling her into a hug before grabbing a plate of food and hopping up onto a bench. Oghren was just behind him, his words lost as Grace flung her arms around his neck, hugging tightly. Del and Zen barrelled into her with delighted shrieks; only releasing her when Loren, Lynais and Emily who was cradling Eruon squeezed into the already packed room, eagerly hugging Grace as she wrapped her arms around them.

Grace did a double check her blood running cold. "Where's Pooks?" She span in relief as arms wrapped around her waist, the unmistakable aura of the Fey wrapping around her. Grace hugged her tightly.

Pooks pressed her lips to her ear. "Will you take me to your bed now?"

Grace's laughter was mingled with tears. "Anything you want." She whispered, making Pooks chuckle.

"I might hold you to that." She murmured, giving Grace a loving squeeze.

"As all of us are here it would seem appropriate to say some things." Duncan ran his hand through his hair, Sunshine squeezing his hand in support. "We must begin rebuilding, the Darkspawn do not rest. We landed a fierce blow, with the Architect and Mother dead they will have no leadership. We must take this time to prepare. The walls held well, although extensive repairs are still required. We lost a lot of good people; good friends, we mourn their loss, but many of us survived and for that I am deeply grateful." His voice broke and he fell silent. Grace stepped over to her father kneeling beside him and resting her head on his knee; closing her eyes as his hand moved through her hair, Aurora curling up against them both. "Family is what matters." He whispered roughly.

The silence was brief as soft murmuring turned to louder chatter as those who had survived told tales of their fallen comrades, laughter and tears flowing in equal measure.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Many thanks for reading. As always I would love to get your opinions, criticisms and general comments. _


	57. A Grief Shared

Fergus arrived at the Keep; dismissing his guards and striding into the Great Hall, grasping Duncan's hand as the Commander hurried to greet him. Fergus was pale with grief, dark circles beneath his eyes with lack of sleep. He tried to speak; but words failed him, allowing Duncan to guide him to the privacy of the study.

"Tell me what happened Duncan, tell me how my brother died."

"Your Majesty; Fergus, the Darkspawn broke upon the Keep, Aedan held the line, but he was gravely injured. When Leliana...when she died, he refused healing. He did not wish to live without her."

Fergus listened to praise of his brother; of his courage and the strength of his command, Duncan finally falling silent, as no words could ease the pain of Aedan's passing. Fergus bowed his head, grief overwhelming him. "Please Duncan, may I have a moment alone."

The Commander squeezed his shoulder and left the study, closing the door softly behind him.

**xXx**

After a time Fergus wandered the corridors of the Keep; his steps seemingly aimless, but his eyes searching for only one person. He hesitated when he went outside for some air. Grace was standing on the battlements; her hair streaming around her in a haze of reds, the wind whipping it around her face. He slowly climbed the steps; moving to her side, his hands resting on the stone, his eyes looking over the ground that was still stained with blood. He closed his eyes as fingers rested on his gloved hands. Silence hung between them.

"I'm so sorry Fergus." Grace turned to him at last, her eyes gleaming with tears. They moved together; her arms wrapping around his waist, his cheek resting on the soft curls of her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his tremble; felt the trail of his tears and held him tightly, her Wild uncalled wrapping around them, seeking to comfort him.

"He's really gone." The desperation in his tone heart breaking.

"He's with Leliana."

Fergus smiled a little at the conviction in her tone. "Yes, I believe that too." He shuddered; pulling away from her, gazing back out over the battle torn ground. "So much lost." He whispered, his pain as deep as it had been in the cell at Fort Drakon.

Grace cleared her throat, pain clenching her heart. _He doesn't need your grief on top of his own! _"So much gained." She smiled sadly at his look. "You are uniting a Kingdom and we just ended two major Darkspawn threats. I don't think it balances; but family is why we fight, why we go on, what makes us different from the monsters that haunt us. They were fighting for a better world as we all are."

"The pain never stops."

"No; but living our lives, finding joy, that makes the pain easier to live with."

"I never had the chance to tell him he was going to be an uncle." His voice breaking painfully.

Grace turned to him startled. "Fergus that's wonderful."

"Yes it is." His voice lacked conviction.

Grace moved close to him, gazing up into his eyes. "When the darkness gives way to the dawn, it will be a beautiful day. You will have a wonderful life with Ophelia and the child she carries."

Fergus let her words fill his heart with hope and squeezed her hand. "Then let us pray for a quick night and a long dawn."

**xXx**

There were two huge pyres, one for the Wardens and the second for the soldiers. Leliana was of course laid next to Aedan. Tarel was the only Warden not on the pyre, she had been laid to rest in a small burial ground just outside of the Keep, a tree planted as was the custom of her people. Grace had whispered soft words in the elvish tongue before planting the sapling; her hands glowing a soft gold as she laid protection around the new life that would mark Tarel's grave.

They had moved on to the pyres, pain and grief making steps feel like lead. Varel moved to light the soldier's pyre, while Duncan moved to the Wardens. It had been raining all day as though the world grieved along with them. The wood was sodden and sparks spat, but the flames snuffed into nothing. Anders and Karl stepped forward, their magical fire licking at the wood before bursting into life on the soldiers pyre, but fizzling out on the Warden's. Despite repeated frustrated attempts the fire would not take.

Grace stepped over to the Warden pyre, her fingertips caressing the wood. "It's time for us to say our goodbyes my friends." Her fingers gently reached out pressing lightly to each Warden, her fingertips resting for some time against Aedan and Leliana. She ached for Justice and wondered what had become of the spirit and if he had simply ceased to be. There had been little enough left of Travis's body, only enough to identify him. Of Jowan there had been little more than tatters of a robe, Karl stating that Jowan had taken the brunt of the blast. Although this caused uneasiness within her; it was buried beneath the grief that fire that had once scarred him, had in the end claimed him.

Only the awareness that the other pyre was burning brightly and those attending were watching her, made her able to call on her power. She coaxed the flame within her; the fire of the dragon, felt it beat within her heart, race through her blood, swirling at her hands. Golden flames burst into life; cracking across the wood, a fire that burned so bright they had to step back. In the flames Grace saw Aedan and Leliana; their hands clasped, shimmering into a thousand stars that filled the night sky. She stared in awe; wondering if she was finally going mad.

Duncan stepped forward, his voice gruff and choked with his own grief. "To the Warden's whose sacrifice will never be forgotten. To the heroes we will always hold in our hearts. To the friends we will see again when it is our time. In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice."

Many words were spoken, tears shed and love expressed in hands being held and loving embraces. As the flames rose towards the sky they each took solace in that the world had been a better place for the presence of those who had fallen.

As silence fell once more Grace remembered the poem she had spoken at the funeral of her adoptive parents and sister. Tears joined the words that spilled from her mouth, thinking that Leliana would have done more justice to the piece. She spoke quietly; the words for herself, but those who had started to move away from the flames hesitated.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die."

"I will always love you my friends."

"That was beautiful." Alistair whispered, his arms encircling her. Grace turned to him, tears gleaming like tiny flames in the firelight. He pulled her to him; her sobs muffled against his shoulder, her body shaking in his arms. He closed his eyes, his own grief clenching his heart.

**xXx**

Grace lay in Alistair's arms; her eyes raw from crying, her breaths stuttering. Alistair's head was buried against her shoulder, his own tears having soaked into the nightshirt. The funeral had taken it out of everyone and people had separated to find a moment of calm and solace away from the flames that burned long into the night.

Grace raised her head as Anders and Zevran entered the room; followed surprisingly by Cullen, who closed the door softly behind him. All three seemed awkward as they slumped onto chairs and the sofa, grief thick in the air. Silence wrapped itself around them, nothing they could say would bring back their fallen friends and comrades. Grace realised at a time like this Leliana would have raised her beautiful voice in song, or tale. She gave a wretched sob and buried her head back against Alistair's chest. _It's not fair! How could they be dead! _Her mind sought answers where there were none. This wasn't a game. There was no going back to the last save and redoing the quest.

Anders had moved to the floor; resting his back against Zevran's legs, Zevran gently running his fingers through the silky blond locks. Cullen was lounging on the sofa, a faint smile on his face as Anders gently ran his fingers down his calf, catching his hand and bringing it to his lips for the briefest moment. They had come so close to losing Anders and neither Zevran, or Cullen could bear to be far from him.

Long moments of silence passed and Zevran gracefully rose to his feet, Grace noticing for the first time he had brought a bottle of his favourite brandy. He handed them all a glass. "To the dead who fought valiantly and to the living that have been granted a little more time to walk this path."

Grace blinked the tears from her eyes and knocked back the brandy, giving a soft sigh as the liquid left a warm trail down her throat. She allowed the whisper of a smile as Zevran refilled her glass. Pulling her knees to her chest, her back resting against Alistair she took slow sips, pulling to mind each memory of their fallen friends as she stared into the dark liquid. She wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but she became aware that Anders was nervously clearing his throat and glanced at him in concern.

"Grace I need to ask you something." Anders voice was low; husky with emotion, his hands trembling.

"You can ask me anything."

"What did that demon mean when she said you used your _extended _years to save me?" Grace had known this would come as soon as the demon had spoken the words, but she wasn't sure she was ready to explain what had happened. She closed her eyes; rubbing her forehead, feeling the dip in the bed as he sat next to her. His fingers gently wrapped around her hand remaining silent until she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Please love, I have to know."

Grace searched his eyes, and took another drink before she could make herself speak. "Couldn't we just pretend she didn't say anything?" Her hopeful look faded at Anders hurt expression. She gripped his hand and pulled it to her lips; pressing soft kisses against his knuckles before drawing a deep, shaky breath. "Being Flemeth's daughter has other implications apart from being conceived with blood magic and the whole daughter of an Old God thing. Airana told me that she and my sisters had an extended lifespan and assumed it would be the same for me."

"You saved me on an assumption!" Anders appeared to be bordering on hysterical; his face pale, his tone high pitched, hands that were still held in hers shaking.

Grace lowered her eyes, staring at his hand against hers, her fingers softly stroking the smooth skin. "I tried to save you and I failed." Her voice shook with guilt; tears slipping down her cheeks, splashing onto their hands. Grace kept her eyes firmly fixed on his fingers and so didn't see Anders pained look. "I followed you into the Fade. The living can't go where you had gone and if they do, being there drains life. I kind of cheated, or maybe it was simple desperation. I choose to believe I had years at my disposal." She gave him an uncertain smile, his face a torture of guilt and gratitude.

"Why?" His voice wavered with a chaos of emotions.

Grace thought she had misheard him. "What?"

"Why? Why would you do that?"

Grace frowned in confusion. "Because I love you and I wasn't going to let you die if there was anything I could do to prevent it." She was startled when he pulled away; moving to the window, his chest heaving as he struggled to contain his emotions. She moved from the bed and caught Anders hand bringing it to her lips. "Anders are you angry with me?"

"Yes! No! Maybe!" Anders turned to her, tears freely falling now. "Do you know how many years you have left?" And there it was, the guilt a swirling mass that had been eating him alive since the demon first spoke the words.

Grace gently caressed his cheek. "No and I don't want to know. If I knew that, it would be like a chain around my neck. Anders I should have been dead probably hundreds of times already since Flemeth brought me home. I could die tomorrow; or next week, or thirty years from now, that is the same as it has always been."

"No, no it's not!" His voice anguished. "Grace you can't just give up years of your life for someone."

She grabbed his tunic, standing on her tiptoes so their eyes were level. "You are not just someone! I can't, I won't live without you. Do you have any idea how I felt when I was told I would likely outlive all the people I love, have to watch you all die and keep going for Maker knows how many years! Do you think the silver in my hair distresses me! I'm not afraid of my mortality Anders, I cherish it!" Anders sat on a chair; his face ashen, his head sinking into his hands. A stifled sob coming from between his fingers. Grace knelt in front of him and slowly pulled his hands away. "Anders listen to me. When they performed the rite of tranquility you came for me, tried to save me. Then you stayed with me. You never gave up. You didn't leave me for a single second. Your voice was my anchor, it gave me the courage to push through the pain and find a way passed what the rite had done to me. When I woke in your arms I felt blessed because you were there with me." She cupped his cheek tenderly. "You did that when you barely knew me! I've loved you for over two years, there isn't much I _wouldn't _do for you."

"Grace." His eyes searching hers, for what she couldn't begin to guess. "It's difficult to understand why someone would love me enough to do that." Grace was stunned into silence. Alistair; Zevran and Cullen gazing at Anders with tender sadness. Anders trembled, his eyes wet with tears. "I know you love me, but..."

"But what?" She gently brushed his hair back from his face. He sighed; bowing his head, gently squeezing her hands. "Anders; how can you doubt what you mean to me?"

"I can't ever be enough to make up for what you gave up." His voice a rush of agony that ripped at the hearts of his lovers.

Grace stared at him, her mouth open in shock. "Anders all that matters is you are here with us. You being alive, that is more than enough." Frustration burned in her when he shook his head.

"It's not that easy." Anders jumped in alarm as low growl burst from Grace.

"Damn it Anders it is that easy! After everything that's happened between us how can you think that you being here, warm and breathing next to me isn't enough!"

Anders watched helplessly as Grace burst into tears pressing her face to his knees, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she shook. He sank to the floor with her; pulling her into his arms.

"I love you so much Anders, I couldn't lose you. It's not like I made a deal with a demon!"

Anders sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm a lucky man to have your love."

"Damn right you are." Anders gave a soft chuckle. Grace glanced up smiling slightly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Anders we've lost so much; we are here together, we survived, can't we just hold onto that?" She sighed as he tilted her chin, caressing her lips in a long sweet kiss that made her melt against him. Grace closed her eyes, it was all too painful they had lost so much and she just wanted to be held in the arms of those who loved her.

xXx

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and following. _

_The Funeral Poem is 'Do not stand at my grave and weep' by Mary Frye. I hope adding this does not cause any issues re: copy rite. _


	58. Return To Highever

_**Author Note: **Quick apology for the delay, but this story is taking me in a direction I hadn't anticipated, which required a major shuffle and rewrite of the next few chapters. Hopefully I have it tamed now, but who knows. Thank you to those of you who are now following Revelations and for those who have stuck with me this far. I hope you enjoy! _

**xXx**

It was a subdued party that wound its way on the road to Highever. It was two days since the funeral and Fergus was making the trip that was to have been made with his brother. Nathaniel rode to his right side locked within a deep grief of Aedan's passing, but determined to be there for Fergus. Alistair rode on the King's left, the Royal Guards surrounding them. Grace; Anders, Zevran and Karl were also accompanying them.

Grace had taken a crash course in riding a horse, eager to go with them and not wanting to ride in the carriage. She had kissed her son; placing him in Duncan's arms, smiling as Gabriel gurgled happily; his fist covered in drool as he chewed his fingers, snuggling against his grandfather's chest. He stuck his arm up in the air and Grace kissed his sodden fingers, chuckling at his delighted noises. Aurora had been running around with Alice, Tarin and the Mabari, giving barely a moment to kiss her parents before running off to play again. Tarin had hugged both Zevran and Grace and waved a shy goodbye to Alistair and Anders.

The winter air was sharp the sky heavy, releasing its burden as flakes of snow descended on them. It felt as though the world was being made pure after so much death. Grace concentrated on her horse; a chestnut mare named Cinnamon, with an amiable temperament and a steady step. She leaned over, whispering into her ear. The horse snorted and Grace sighed urging her forward to Alistair. "So, my lessons didn't cover galloping."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Absolutely!" She needed to feel something other than grief.

He glanced to Fergus who smiled indulgently. Alistair turned to Cinnamon. "Okay girl, let's show Grace what a gallops like." Grace patted her mane and Cinnamon daintily followed Stormchaser out of the guard's ranks. Alistair checked over her posture and hold, giving her pointers and smiled. "Ready?"

Grace nodded, leaning over and whispering to Cinnamon. She gave an answering whinny and trotted forward, seconds later bursting into a gallop. Grace clung to the reins her whole body hammering as adrenalin surged through her. Her hair freed itself of its braid, streaming out behind her as they pounded over the snow covered ground. She tried to look back; but her vision was blinded by her hair, so she concentrated on looking where they were going, Cinnamon responding to the slightest movement of the reins. She heard the pounding of hooves and grinned as Alistair drew level with her, his cheeks pink with the icy wind, a grin on his face. Stormchaser made a snorting noise and pushed himself harder to pass them. Cinnamon not to be outdone thundered after him. They were nose to nose when the land changed around them, despite the layer of snow the destruction around them was clear. They slowed the horses to a canter, allowing them to calm down before stopping and waiting for the others.

As they drew closer to the Castle, the destruction increased. The outlying farm houses had been burnt to the ground; charred timbers in heaps were all that remained of homes once filled with families, now desolate. Fields once laden with crops had been burnt and farming equipment destroyed. Although Highever City itself was untouched, the Alienage which had stood separately between it and the Castle had been destroyed. It was well known that the Highever Alienage was as well-kept as the city itself, Bryce Cousland had tried to do well by those elves on the land he governed. Howe, however had detested elves. Grace glanced to Fergus whose distress at the ravage of his family home was palpable.

**"**Howe destroyed much before he left." Fergus growled. "I had the Castle cleaned up, this...this will take longer. The City itself continues to thrive by all accounts." His tone resonated with pride for those who had remained; though many had fled, fearing Howe would destroy the city next.

Grace shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her. "Well homes can be rebuilt; equipment replaced and crops sown, Howe will have no victory in this." She spurred her horse on leaving Fergus with the ghost of a smile on his face.

**xXx**

They wound their way through the streets of Highever; Fergus wishing to see the City, but knowing in his heart it was a way of delaying the inevitable, returning to the place he once called home. The people bowed respectfully, most murmuring their sympathies. Grace noticed many of the shops were empty, as was much of the housing. It seemed only the most loyal and brave, or perhaps most stubborn of the residents had remained.

Grace shuddered as they reached the Castle. Despite its impressive structure; it seemed barren, grief clinging to the walls. The atmosphere was oppressive, the stones holding the memories of the death that had occurred within its abundant rooms. Grace hesitated as they entered the main hall. The layout was familiar to her; she imagined Bryce by the fire, talking to Aedan, her father and Howe. She gave a deep sigh; the tortured thought that if her mother had brought her back sooner she could have prevented this, invaded her mind. Grace moved to the fireplace staring at the empty hearth, her fingertips running across the stone acknowledging it was not meant to be.

Fergus left the room in a semi-daze. Grace urged Alistair to go with him. She knew where he was going; to the last place he had been with Oriana and Oren, their bedroom. Fergus walked slowly, each step almost physically painful. He reached the corridor leading to the main bedrooms, his steps faltering. He felt warmth and turned to Alistair as his friend gripped his shoulder. Fergus bowed his head restraining his tears and found the strength to move on. The room was silent, appearing empty. He noticed something in the corner of the room and sank to his knees; grasping the wooden horse to his heart, no longer able to hold back the heart wrenching sobs that tore from his throat. Alistair held him as he fell apart. The horse had been a gift from Aedan to his nephew on his sixth birthday. Oren had been ecstatic; pulling promises from his uncle that he would teach him to ride, a promise that was never to be fulfilled. Fergus leaned weakly against Alistair, his grief overwhelming him.

**xXx**

The Castle had been cleared of debris and cleaned of the dead and the blood that had stained the walls and floors. Howe had stripped it of its furnishings; having it all burnt in the courtyard, along with the bodies of the slaughtered Couslands.

Grace wandered out of the hall, following the incline to the room at the end of the corridor. The room that had once boasted a magnificent library was bare shelved, as much of a shell as the Castle itself. She ran her fingers across the wood, wondering how many hours Fergus and Aedan had spent in this room.

Something shimmered in the corner of her eye and turning; Grace stifled the scream, her hand pressed firmly over her mouth. Eleanor Cousland pressed her finger to her lips and motioned Grace to follow her. Grace had witnessed many things since her time in Ferelden, but the deceased appearing before her still gave her chills. Grace realised she was shaking as they moved to a bookshelf in the centre of the room. Eleanor pressed a knot in the wood and the bookshelf moved revealing a small hatch; showing Grace how to release the puzzle of catches, Grace memorising her moves. Eleanor smiled and vanished.

**xXx**

Fergus moved into the library having traced a pathway through the castle, forcing himself to face his memories. His face was pale, eyes bloodshot and exhausted from his grief. "Grace are you unwell? You look pale."

Grace wondered at his ability to still notice others when his own pain was so deep. She shook her head feeling faint. "I...I thought I saw something."

He looked at her in concern moving towards her. **"**What?"

Instead of answering her fingertips traced the wood, finding the knot and pressing as she had seen Eleanor do. Fergus gasped as the hatch was revealed. Grace knelt down and released the complicated locking mechanism opening the hatch.

Fergus knelt down and took the Cousland sword from its hiding place. **"**How did you know how to do that?"

Grace didn't know how to explain. "I...I saw..." The sword clattered to the floor as Fergus caught sight of Eleanor who smiled at her son lovingly.

"Mother!"

"My darling Fergus; you have endured so much, but you carry on the Cousland name as will your children and their children." Eleanor smiled, her fingertips tracing over his jaw. "My precious boy. I wish I had lived to see you become King."

Fergus clutched at the air as she faded. "Mother! Come back, please!"

Grace ached as he collapsed to his knees and wept. "I'm so sorry Fergus." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Fergus buried his face against her shoulder, clinging to her as his grief poured out of him. "I miss them so much." He choked out, his words muffled. They had no idea how long they knelt on the floor, but as the chill started to seep passed their armour Fergus pulled back slightly and gave her a chaste kiss. "Thank you." He glanced to the floor and retrieved the sword. **"**I never thought to see it again. I assumed Howe had taken and destroyed it as he did everything else."

Grace caught his hand and pressed her lips to his palm. "Not everything was destroyed."

Fergus stood for several long moments lost in the gold of her eyes, before forcing himself to speak. "No, not everything."

**xXx**

They had lit a fire in the hearth in the main hall, which lent some warmth to the room. **"**What will you do with the Castle now?" Grace asked Fergus gently.

"Well I know someone who wants to open a school." Fergus met her eyes, almost smiling at her astonishment. "I think if there is anyone who could make this place live again it would be you."

"Fergus are you being serious?"

"I'll understand if you don't want this place. There has been so much death; but Aedan and I both agreed that if you wanted it, the Castle would be yours." He gave a startled laugh as Grace gave a squeal of delight and flung herself against him; wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, her eyes shining.

"You wont regret it Fergus I swear. It will be a school where mage and non-mage children can learn together. So people could learn to appreciate the gifts of each other, whatever they are!" Anders and Karl felt excitement rush through them. The King was actually gifting mages with a way to find freedom.

"You know there will be opposition." Nathaniel muttered imagining the new trouble his favourite mage was going to get herself into.

"Nathaniel mages deserve the same respect and freedom as everyone else until such time as they prove themselves unworthy of it!"

"You have no arguments with me on that, but I'm sure the Chantry will disagree. In their eyes mages have already proven themselves unworthy." He looked at her suspiciously. "I believe you enjoy controversy."

"Nathaniel what I enjoy is freedom and if I can help to bring that to my fellow mages then I'm damn well going to try."

"And what about the Circle we currently have?"

Grace shook her head. "Nathaniel the Circle is a prison. I'm talking about an establishment of learning where mages are free to come and study in a safe environment. Where they can learn how to be part of society, not stuck in a tower and barely seeing sunlight!"

**"**Grace I'm not sure the mages will be safe if left unattended, nor do I think the population would be open that that."

**"**I'm not suggesting unattended, but I am suggesting a way mages can have their freedom without being hunted as apostates. I'm also not suggesting we do away with the Templars, they perform a much needed service where blood magic is concerned." Grace realised everyone was a little startled at that comment. "I'm not a fool! I know Templars are necessary; but those of us who do not participate in such practices, should not be locked away because of those who do! If people would just give mages a chance they would realise how valuable their services are. Imagine the difference having a healer in each village would make! Not to mention we come in bloody handy in a fight." She smiled at the chuckles that caused. "I would imagine the nobles won't be too happy about this."

Fergus nodded. "The nobles are squabbling behind closed doors about who will take this land, but there is nothing to say I have to give it up because I am King and I don't intend to. I am gifting it to you, but it remains under my authority. They will no doubt complain, but I will deal with it. Besides my lovely wife is very keen on the idea of the school and she has a way of persuading even the staunchest dissident."

Grace smiled. "Then I am most grateful for your wife's support. Do I have your permission to make some modifications to the castle? It will be for protection only, no changes to the actual appearance. "

"You may."

"And the Alienage?"

"You saw it for yourself, what was there has been destroyed."

"So perhaps you won't mind if I make some adaptations to the land?"

Fergus sat down and gazed at the women who despite the odds really was going to change Ferelden. "Grace; you may do as you wish, but I can give no gold to this venture."

Grace nodded thoughtfully. "Let me worry about the cost."

Fergus smiled at how determined she was. "You won't be happy until you have changed this whole world will you?"

Grace grinned. "Why think small!"


	59. Dreaming

_Alistair was in the cave the Mother had been in, her ash coating the stony floor. He was seeing through the eyes of the Alpha and before him stood the most beautiful dragon, scales a kaleidoscope of colours fragmenting and swirling. The dragon brought her head so close her breath seemed to scald; but he was unable to move, immobilized by fear and a need to remain and hear the song. Though hearing was so inadequate a word; it was tactile, it caressed him, moved through his tainted flesh like a balm. The pain and horror of having the first music ripped from him faded in the light of this glorious sensation that drew him ever closer. That music had been beautiful; but this, __**she**__, was glorious. The dragon was power and peace and something he had never experienced before and so couldn't begin to understand, but he wanted to feel it always. _

_"__**For now you will sleep until I call you."**__ A voice that soothed and commanded in the same breath, filled his mind. __**"Sleep and come only when I call." **__She was overwhelming and he was at her command. _

_He moved away in a haze; wanting to stay close to her, but compelled to obey her. He retreated into the darkness; clutching the memory of the song to him, aching for the day she would call him to her side. _

**xXx**

_Grace wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but as the Fade wrapped around her she gave a small whimper as Leliana walked towards her. She knew it wasn't Leliana; merely a demon taking her form, but she didn't rush to destroy it, aching for her friend, longing to have one more talk, one more hug. _

_Grace didn't move as the demon settled down on the grass next to her, she didn't even flinch as the demon gently tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. No words passed between them; just a simple silence, with Grace allowing herself to imagine the demon was her friend. A dangerous indulgence, but one she couldn't quite bring herself to stop._

Grace woke to Alistair thrashing in bed, soft whimpers rising from his throat. She wrapped herself around him hoping to calm him. Alistair awoke with a start; his eyes wide, nostrils flaring, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Grace pressed herself to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist, murmuring softly in his ear until he calmed down. He fell asleep quickly, Grace left to wonder what he had been dreaming about.

**xXx**

Alistair woke up shivering with horror for the second time that night, glancing to Grace who was sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes in sorrow as Leliana's name left her lips, accompanied by a soft sigh.

He eased out of bed and moved to the bathroom; Hunter gazing at him and surprisingly following him, pressing against him as though to provide some level of comfort. Alistair patted him gently before bathing his face in cold water.

He stared at his reflection. He was exhausted with grief that was all. The dreams didn't mean anything.

**xXx**

Merek was nervous about being at the Keep. There was so much grief and not having known those who died he felt something of an intruder. He got on well enough with Nathaniel and surprisingly to him Loghain and spent lots of his time with the rogue and warrior, who took him through the training schedule, helping him to become orientated with the Keep.

Karl and Anders eyed him suspiciously, he supposed he couldn't blame them. They were Wardens yes, but they were also apostates.

He glanced often to Grace; she was so different to Airana who had been soft spoken, gentle and often seemed to fade into the background. Grace was fire and fury; she was a force of nature, but he felt himself pulled to her as he had been drawn to her sister. The more time he spent in her company, the more he wanted to shield her from the reason he had ensured they had spoken. He gave a deep sigh rubbing his neck; he was in too deep and even if he hadn't been, he had no choice.

He noticed Alistair watching him and flushed, turning away. Alistair was the last person he wanted to speak to.

**xXx**

Grace was concerned, for three nights now Alistair had woken in a state of distress that he would not discuss. Grace realised just how difficult it must have been for Alistair when she would not tell him the content of her own dreams. She felt helpless and it was one of the worst emotions she had ever experienced. Chewing her lip she resisted the urge to push, hoping he would tell her when he was ready.

Grace spent her days making plans for the school; speaking to Voldrick, Bohdan and Sandal about suitable defences. She listed the general building materials; furnishings, books, and other lesson materials that would be required. Aurora was sitting next to her, her face screwed up in concentration as she drew squiggles on a page. Merrin giggled as Alice joined in, both watching Grace every few seconds copying whatever she did. Grace chuckled and admired their handy work before chatting through her ideas with Merrin who came up with a few of her own. Grace stared at the cost, astronomical just about covered it and wondered how on earth she was going to make the school a reality.

**xXx**

Alistair, though exhausted had no desire to sleep. Patrol had been uncomfortable and he was annoyed with himself. He had been distant, agitated and had snapped at Loren for Maker knew what reason. Despite apologising he felt awful. Grace had gone for an early night and although he wished for the oblivion of sleep he was terrified of what he would see.

Sleepily he moved into the kitchen surprised to see Gavarth, Danforth and Rajack seated at the table staring glumly into mugs of ale. "Mind if I join you?"

"Take a load off Ali." Gavarth patted the seat next to him and as Alistair sat down shoved a mug of ale in his direction.

"Sorry for being an ass today." Alistair muttered as he drained the mug.

Gavarth shrugged. "We all get off days Ali, no big deal."

Alistair refilled his mug and those of the others and sat down again staring into the liquid as though that held the answers he sought.

Rajack wasn't one for stepping on eggshells and he cleared his throat. "So, anyone dreaming of dragons lately?"

Alistair dropped his mug, the ale spilling across the dark wooden surface fleetingly looking like blood to his agitated mind. "Makers sake!" He snarled, leaping up and grabbing a cloth trying to catch the liquid as it spilled off the table dripping onto the floor. He slammed the sodden cloth into the sink, his hands gripping the work surface in an effort to stop himself shaking.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Danforth's soft voice sounded like an accusation to Alistair's over sensitive perception. Alistair gave a low growl, not turning to his friends. He shuddered when Danforth's hand rested on his shoulder. "Easy Alistair."

Gavarth gulped the last of his drink. "That's me for tonight gents. Maybe we will have a dream free night."

Alistair watched them leave, feeling his stomach sink.

**xXx**

_Merek stared at the scene he had replayed every night since Airana had been taken from him. She had gazed at him with her huge blue eyes that in some lights seemed to shine gold. A single tear had slipped down her cheek before the flames had surrounded her. He screamed and ran to her; but the intensity of the fire kept him at bay, he had no way to reach her. Her screams as she writhed in agony pierced his mind. _

_He felt the hand on his shoulder; the flash of golden eyes, hair black as jet, a smile as cruel as it was beautiful. "Your death lays elsewhere Templar, I suggest you leave."_

_He had stumbled away, tears blinding him until he had fallen to the ground his grief shredding his heart. He had tried to find his way back, but magic had sent him from her and magic kept him away. _

_When he returned to the Chantry 'she' had been there. The dark eyes that haunted him, the woman who had taken his broken heart and soul, the empty vessel he had become and given him a reason to keep going. _

_Now he had started to feel again, the reason was hollow and he hated himself. He felt her lips against his ear, advising him it was in his best interests to obtain the information she required on the mage. At the time he had blindly agreed; so angered by his loves death, but when she had left he had realised what he had done and that he had not only betrayed the woman he loved, but he had betrayed himself. _

**xXx**

Grace had taken a rare moment to relax and instead found herself pacing the bedroom. She wished she had at least tried to send Justice back to the fade. He had been her friend and she missed him deeply. She missed his comforting presence, the protection she felt when he was near. She missed their chats and the beauty of his spirit. Not even planning for the school kept her thoughts from those who had died for long.

Grace ran her fingers over the small hand mirror Aedan had given her during the blight. She had been startled it had survived and now it was all she had left of him. She felt the tears well and held it to her heart, sitting on the edge of the bed simply remembering. Grace realised looking in the hand mirror that her nights with the demon needed to end. She could almost feel Leliana and Aedan asking her what on earth she thought she was doing. Grace had tried so hard to ensure the Keep would be protected and she had still lost those she loved. She blamed herself completely; her magic wasn't strong enough, her preparations inadequate.

_Grace was in a foul mood when she entered the Fade that night, the demon approaching her and freezing realising there was something different about her prey. Grace struggled to hold in the pain. "I don't want you in this form any more." It was the first time they had spoken. _

"_Tell me what form you do want." The demon purred._

_Grace drew to mind Mother Lucia, holding back her feelings about her and waited. The demon smiled and obliged. Grace swirling with violet light thrust her hand into the demon's chest, who gave a startled scream before it was over. Grace was not appeased, stalking the Fade for demons._

**xXx**

Alistair dreamt again that night of the dragon; but this time it did not feel as though it was happening, or have the feeling of a memory, this was a dream within a dream. The dragon was a shimmering form that swam in and out of focus; but the song, the song never wavered. It was akin to being held in the softest blanket, filled with a love that was beyond anything those who dreamt had any understanding of. The music flowed through his body, sweeping away pain and sorrow. It was soothing, a comforting caress.

He awoke in something of a haze; not sure whether to be horrified, or relieved. If the Darkspawn were dreaming that meant they were asleep and if they slept they were not digging for the Old Gods. He wondered how many of the Darkspawn dreamt and how they could turn that to their advantage.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Many thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Your views on the story are always appreciated. _


	60. The Templar & The Mage

Grace wandered to the training yard, almost choking when she saw Leliana's bow on the rack. Having vanquished the demon who had taken her form she felt as though she had lost Leliana a second time. She tenderly ran her fingers over the wood. Slowly she lifted it up, feeling the balance. Everything Leliana had taught her was imprinted on her brain. She fired an arrow, missing horrendously. She kept missing despite trying to remain calm. Her anger got the better of her, a swirling agony that filled her body with an ache that had no end. She felt it roll through her arms to her fingertips and let fly. The angrier she became the more accurate her shot, until multiple arrows had pierced the head of the straw dummy. Grace collapsed to her knees sobbing as she held the bow tight to her chest, her heart shattering.

"Grace."

She felt arms wrap around her and found herself sobbing against Merek's chest. "I don't know how to deal with this." She wept. "They were my family and I didn't protect them!"

Merek hugged her tighter realising Grace wasn't just talking about what had happened at the Keep. "Grace you did what you could. It's all we can ever do."

"It's not enough. No matter what I do it's never enough."

"Grace." He fell silent; there was nothing he could say that would change how she thought about herself. "Grace I know what it's like to lose the people you love. To feel that you should have somehow done more, but life isn't like that." He tilted her chin so their eyes met, he realised he could lose himself in those golden eyes. Slowly he ran his thumb over her cheeks catching her tears. "I do not think they would want you to blame yourself."

"I know."

They moved over to the Keep steps where he sat her down, sitting on the step next to her. "So how did you and Alistair meet?"

Grace was grateful for the change of conversation. "We met at Ostagar. He was ruthlessly teasing me." She smiled at the memory. "Before Wynne reminded everyone I was an apostate and I ended up storming out after electrocuting Loghain."

"You; in the middle of trouble, I find that hard to imagine!"

Grace found herself laughing at the impish look on his face and wrapped her arms around her legs, her eyes staring at nothing as she walked the corridors of the past. "He got over it. It seems like such a long time ago. Falling in love with Anders; being made tranquil, realising Anders was with Cullen and then falling for Alistair." She flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say any of that."

"So the rumours are true, you _were _made Tranquil!"

Grace nodded. "Not the best moment of my life."

"How did you...I mean no one has ever come back from being tranquil."

"They screwed it up thankfully. I think they were more out to hurt me than anything."

Merek closed his eyes. She had been through so much and she had no idea what lay ahead. His mind frantically searched for a way out for them, but he was as trapped as she would soon become. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. How about we do something constructive and you can show me these Templar skills of yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

**xXx**

Merek was flushed and sweating, his eyes dark with concentration. Grace's fists were clenched, her face pale. Merek's abilities far surpassed any Templars that she had ever met and were they not in training she would have worried for her life. The golden light began to pulse around her, a soft hum accompanying it. Merek gave a sharp hiss and clenching his fists, hit her with a Staggering Smite. Grace slammed onto the cobblestones, the air rushing past her lips. She glanced at him in momentary confusion before snaking her lightning across the cobblestones making him yelp with the electric shock. He was pale now, strained almost beyond his endurance as he threw out a Cleanse. Grace whimpered as the wave hit her leaving her feeling bereft of her arcane, but the Wild within her suddenly seemed to leap to life as the Arcane faded into the background. Grace slowly rose to her feet and gave Merek a look that made him feel as though he was her prey. She stalked towards him; Merek backing away, wrapping himself in Annulment protecting himself from her magic. Grace allowed her violet flame to curl around him, Merek trembling when he realised he had no resistance to this. Grace felt a freedom she had never felt before as her Wild took control.

Merek was pale and leaned heavily against the fence. Grace pulled herself out of fight mode and moved to him. "Merek are you okay?"

"I've been cutting down on my lyrium intake. I guess I just overdid it."

"Merek I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

He shook his head. "No it's good to use my skills. I feared I'd lose the power to do them with less lyrium."

"I'm glad you're going to be a Warden Merek, I'd hate to have you as an enemy."

Merek gave a sad smile. "I hope we will never be enemies Grace."

Grace frowned and nudged him. "Not a chance! Come on we better get cleaned up or there will be nothing left to eat, Wardens appetites are notorious!"

**xXx**

The fire was dying in the small common room and Merek shivered; Grace wandered over igniting it again, lost in thought. "When did you meet Airana?"

His eyes seemed to gaze into the distance as a memory uncurled itself, causing a sad smile to rest on his lips. "Three years ago in the Denerim Chantry."

Grace froze. "Were you part of the Denerim Chantry's Templars?"

Merek shook his head, unnerved by the fear in her eyes. "No; I was visiting only, as was she. I was eighteen, I had just passed my recruitment. She lit up the room and for a moment I could focus on no-one else. We met on and off, catching precious moments together until we actively found ways to meet up. It was a sin, but one we couldn't seem to hold back from." He gave a shuddering sigh; his gaze now resting on the dancing flames, turning from them as a spasm of agony tore at his soul. "I miss her so much. We may not have indulged the sins of the flesh, but what we meant to each other would have been frowned upon." His voice almost a whisper as he roamed the dark corridors of his memories.

Grace glanced at him startled. "You never..."

His cheeks burned. "No, but Maker forgive me I wanted to." His flush deepened. "Forgive me I didn't mean to bring this up."

To Merek's astonishment Grace began to pace, her anger rolling from her in waves. "Loving someone is not a sin! You loved each other and you should not carry guilt because of it."

"Grace it is forbidden."

"All religions end up being the same!" She hissed bitterly, lost for a moment in a pain he couldn't begin the fathom. "They are people made and therefore flawed. Oh they start for the right reasons maybe; to guide and protect, give a moral code and then people get in the way, thirsty for power they bend the rules to suit themselves. Hold people hostage; make them believe that the most beautiful thing in the world, loving and being loved in return is a sin. _That _Merek is the greatest sin!"

Merek smiled. "Airana was right about you, all fire and determination. She said given half a chance you would change the world."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "Just the little part of it I'm in." Grace sighed. "I understand why the Chantry is there, but its views are medieval. They imprison people in their minds as well as physically."

"Are we talking about the Circle now?"

Grace stopped and closed her eyes leaning against his chair. "Yes, but it's so much wider than that. Anyone who doesn't fit is segregated in whichever society. Mages; elves, the castless dwarves! It's all the same; kept down, imprisoned, enslaved because of someone's need for dominance, or power, or fear. My point is that religion is one of many starting points, but it is not the whole and I do not think the Maker would condemn you for love!"

"Perhaps he did and that is why she was killed."

"That was no decision of the Maker!" Grace spat, tears welling in her eyes in sheer frustration.

Merek suddenly reached out and gripped her hand pulling her to him, she gave no resistance. He knew he shouldn't; that getting close to her would be disastrous for them both, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. She sank onto his knee, burying her head at his throat and sobbed as his hands gently rubbed her back. He felt his own tears fall and for a moment they simply held each other, trying to find solace in their newly forming friendship.

**xXx**

Zevran were uncomfortable with how often Grace gravitated to the Templar. He eyed them uneasily, his entrance and exit from the room unnoticed by the two. He did not trust the Templar and worried that Grace trusted him to easily. He recognised she was looking for some kind of link to her sister, but it was too convenient and he suspected that the Templar had other motives for his presence.

He was agitated by the time he reached his room, stopping to check in on Tarin who was sleeping, a happy smile on his face as he dreamt. He was surprised to see Alistair lounging on the bed with Anders, less surprised to see Cullen and astonished to see Nathaniel. "Have we at last peeked your desire my friend." He purred.

Nathaniel would normally have growled at him; but Zevran's tone was off, he was distracted and agitated and Nathaniel cast him a look of concern. Zevran moved to the bed resting his head on Anders hip, sighing at the fingers winding through his hair.

Anders leaned over giving him a soft kiss. "With the Templar is she?"

"Sitting on his knee crying as it happens." He sat up and threw his gauntlets angrily into a corner of the room. "Why does she go to him of all people for comfort!"

"She is looking for a connection." Cullen's tone was gentle and earned him a scowl from the angry assassin.

"It is too convenient! How do we even know he knew her sister and even if he did how do we know this is not some Chantry trick?" He spat the words as though venomous poison coated his tongue.

"Do you really want to be the one to suggest that?" Nathaniel's voice was soothing.

Zevran would not be calmed. "You spend the most time with this Templar. What do you make of him?"

Nathaniel rubbed his chin. "He is a skilled warrior and his Templar skills are unmatched in Amaranthine at least. He came here only a few months ago, from where I do not know. He is a little evasive about his past."

Zevran gave a low growl. "He _is_ hiding something! I _will _find out what."

They turned at the soft knock on the door. "Enter!" Anders voice loud enough to carry through the thick door.

Grace peeked her head around the door and smiled almost nervously. "Is this a boy's night, or can anyone join?"

"You may enter Mi'lady." Anders cheeky grin relaxed her as she slipped into the room.

Mistress Purrs A Lot bounded towards her leaping into her arms; rubbing against her, a loud purr resounding from her throat.

"Hey Purrs." Grace murmured affectionately, moving so she could hold the cat easier and scratch her ears. "Been catching any mice lately?" Mistress Purrs A Lot gave her a disgusted look. "You're a hunter Purrs, you're getting too comfortable." The cat gave another loud purr before jumping onto the bed curling up on Anders giving Grace the smuggest look a cat could give.

"Why bother to come to us, it seems you prefer the company of a Templar these days." Zevran muttered. His voice was icy and earned him a shove from Anders and glares from Alistair and Cullen.

Grace was startled and flushed. "I just wanted to get to know him Zev. He loved my sister and I know I didn't really know her, but..." She lapsed into silence, she couldn't explain it to herself let alone anyone else and she didn't think telling them he reminded her somehow of Alistair would earn her any favours. "I had wanted your advice, but perhaps this is not the time." She had opened the door and was leaving before anyone was able to move. Zevran somehow got in front of her anyway and was barring her way.

"Now would be a good time." His voice soft, coaxing and the look in his eyes was apologetic.

Grace hesitated, she hated arguing with Zevran. "If you're sure."

"I am." He took her hand and led her to the bed where she curled up against Alistair. Moments of uneasy silence passed. "You wished some advice." Zevran gently prompted.

Grace chewed at her lip. "It's...it's about Merek." She fidgeted with her robe unsure what to say and waiting for the lash of Zevran's anger.

It was Nathaniel who eased the tension. "Grace why did you request his conscription?"

"The main reason was simple; you need Templars in your ranks." Grace glanced to Anders feeling his scowl. "Come on Anders you know it's true. We might not like it, but they are bloody effective against the Emissaries. Briant's men proved that. Without Cullen you are down to zero Templars and they are a tactical advantage the Wardens cannot afford to be without." Anders grudgingly agreed.

"You had other reasons besides replacing me?" Cullen teased gently.

"Cullen you could never be replaced, but yes I had more personal reasons. He was terrified of the Templars, there was no way he was faking that and I believe he loved my sister. It was a convenient and needed way to get him out of there." She hesitated again, returning to fussing with her robe in single minded agitation.

"I sense a 'but' despite your lack of using the word." Cullen pushed.

"It's confusing. When I'm with him he is generally forthcoming. His pain when he talks of my sister is genuine, but something is eating away at him. Something that keeps him here as much as makes him want to leave. I'm better at using brute force to get something out of someone, my skills in subtlety are sadly lacking and I don't exactly want to pin him down to force him to tell me what's going on. His secrets are his own, but something is eating away at him."

"I could give him a simple potion to get him to tell us." Zevran mused.

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Does such a thing really exist?"

"Of course; Crows are not simply about assassination, obtaining information is often key and when pleasurable and painful means simply do not work, there are always other ways."

Grace squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't think we need to resort to that Zev." She was startled to see the disappointment on his face.

"Why not just get him drunk." Anders grinned. "I could do with getting drunk."

"It is Merek's Joining tomorrow, excuse enough for celebration." Alistair spoke for the first time.

Grace smiled to herself. They had all been distracted lately though grief was only part of what seemed to ail those within the Keep, a celebration could be exactly what was needed.

**xXx**

Merek's Joining had been uncomplicated. The improved potion provided a greater chance of survival and Grace was on standby just in case. Merek was awake in minutes; a little dazed, but alive.

Duncan pulled him to his feet. "Welcome brother."

Merek flushed and smiled. "Thank you Commander."

Grace moved to him hugging him. Merek closed his eyes as he felt her energy move through him. When she pulled away he glanced at her cautiously. "What did you just do?"

Grace grinned. "You have admirable control, your Templar instincts were desperate to Smite me I bet." She laughed as his cheeks reddened. "I changed the taint a little, so the more unpleasant end results don't happen."

"Unpleasant end results?"

Duncan smiled. "Come; sit, there are many things we must discuss."

Merek had already been sworn to secrecy and listened in stunned silence as Duncan explained that the Joining usually meant thirty years to live before the taint took them over. He shivered when Duncan explained the Calling and thanked the Maker for Grace that he would not have to experience such an end.

"Grace is Ferelden's secret weapon." Loren teased gently.

"The other Warden's do not know of your ability to change the taint?"

"No and that's how I want it to remain." Her voice was uncharacteristically bitter.

"But they are Wardens."

Grace's eyes blazed. "Who stood back and allowed Ferelden to face a blight alone. We lost many Wardens, many friends." Her voice became choked. "I will not do this for them!"

Merek shifted uncomfortably. "I am sorry; I did not mean to be insensitive."

Grace rubbed her forehead. "No, I'm sorry. It's just a sore subject."

"Being a Warden is still not an easy choice despite our advantages." Gavarth warned, moving the conversation on. "We also dream of the Darkspawn. It's worse during a blight and in those dreams we see the Archdemon." Grace noticed the uncomfortable glances of several of the Wardens as Gavarth mentioned dreams. She glanced to Alistair who was ensuring their gaze did not meet.

"It's an early warning system of sorts." Lynais added softly. "You will also be able to sense them."

Duncan's tone was thoughtful. "For some the sensation of their approach is their skin crawling; for others a shiver like ice, or a cramping sensation in the stomach. You will learn to use it, harness it."

"What is it for you Commander?"

"I've been a Warden for a long time Merek. It used to be a crawling sensation on my skin, now I hear them."

Merek glanced to Grace who had moved to perch on the arm of the chair Alistair was sitting on. "You're not a Warden, but you sense them too."

"I do. I was born of the taint, my father was a Warden when I was conceived." She didn't bother to expand further and he turned his attention back to Duncan.

"Normally because of the taint we become infertile. Again because of Grace's changes that is not the case so bare that in mind." Merek flushed and lowered his eyes, focusing his gaze on the floor. Duncan raised an eyebrow at his obvious embarrassment, but didn't comment. "The major issue you need to be aware of is if there is a blight. Only a Warden can kill an Archdemon; but in doing so, the Archdemon and Warden are destroyed."

Merek glanced in confusion to Alistair. "Didn't you..."

"Yes, we are still trying to figure that out."

**xXx**

Alistair raised his drink. "Congratulations Merek, welcome to the Wardens."

"Thanks." His cheeks were flushed, it wasn't often he had indulged in alcohol and he was already feeling tipsy. Gavarth clapped Merek on the back, making the poor man lurch forward almost spilling his pint.

Grace grinned to herself, the men were happily sliding into being very merry and Merek was looking more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She slipped away from the table, glass of wine in hand smiling as she left the room. Grace wandered outside, sitting on the steps gazing up at the stars.

"Fancy some company?" Grace smiled and nodded; Sigrun sitting next to her, dark liquid swirling in the glass in her hand. "I miss her." Her voice was gruff, mixed with anger and sadness and the hint of tears.

Grace wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and pressed her cheek to Sigruns shoulder. "Me too. I feel like I'm missing an arm."

"To Leliana, I hope she's causing trouble wherever she is!"

Grace chuckled. "You can bet on it, with Aedan at her side they will be raising hell."

The friends continued to reminisce as the darkness deepened and the cold seemed to seep into their bones. Sigrun drained her glass. "Fancy drinking to a friend?"

Grace rose and saluted the stars draining her own glass, realising she was shivering. "I would be honoured to get legless with you my friend."

Sigrun chuckled. "Now that's a rarity, this Hawke must have been some influence!" Sigrun's eyes widened at the dreamy expression crossing Grace's face. "You do like him!"

"I didn't say I didn't!"

"You minx! You said you didn't do anything!"

"I didn't. Doesn't mean I didn't want to! Come, I'll show you the card game we were playing."

"Did it involve the removing of clothes?"

Grace chuckled. "Only in my imagination."

Laughing the two women walked back into the hall; relieving the men of a jug of their ale and retreating to a corner, Grace having sweet talked Danforth out of his pack of cards. She kept her ears open to the men's conversation wanting to learn more about the Warden's newest member.

"So friend Templar." Zevran oozed persuasion. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Denerim, but lived in Redcliffe." He shifted uncomfortably as though that was something he shouldn't have said and pushed his empty mug away from him. He found it refilled and pushed back at him, his fellow Wardens urging him to drink with them. Merek took another drink, trying to bring all his Templar discipline to bear to keep his mouth shut.

Alistair noticed the increased discomfort in their newest Warden and specifically the uneasy glances in his direction. Alistair frowned; somehow he seemed familiar though he struggled to recall the young man. A memory stirred from the deepest recesses of his memory of a stable boy in Redcliffe with brown hair and sea green eyes. He remembered his father speaking to Arl Eamon about the boy, but had been ushered away when he had tried to listen to their conversation. He had been told to stay away; but he had still sneaked out in the middle of the night, slipping down to the stable to speak to the boy who seemed as lonely as he did. "How did you become a Templar?" Alistair asked gently.

"There were rumours that I was Arl Eamons bastard. They weren't true, but that didn't stop his bitch of a wife handing me over to the Chantry when I was ten." He flushed at the bitterness of his words and this time clutched his pint closer, hoping to drown his pain in the liquid. Thankfully only Sigrun noticed Grace spit out her drink at his words and she was drunk enough to assume it was part of the game.

"Rough." Gavarth muttered.

Merek shrugged. "I guess it beat sleeping in the stable. I missed the horses, though not their shit." That caused a murmur of laughter around the table. "Being made a Templar was a choice made for me. I never wanted it." He stared helplessly into his ale.

"At least you weren't locked in a Circle." Karl muttered bitterly.

"No, but at least you weren't given a sword at the age of ten and told you had to kill mages with it." He glanced guiltily in Grace's direction, hesitating when he realised she was staring at him. Silence fell and he gave a deep sigh. "Sorry, way to kill the mood."

Danforth gripped his shoulder. "You're a Warden now boy, that life is behind you."

Merek gave a happy smile. "I'll drink to that." Though moments later he glanced to Alistair and his face held the shadow of a deep pain that he hurried to hide.

**xXx**

"Do you actually know how to play this?" Sigrun muttered, glaring at the cards.

Grace poured her another drink, they had finished the ale and Sigrun had produced a half bottle of whisky. Her mind was whirling with Merek's description of his past. _He's Alistair! Or who I expected Alistair to be! This is so weird._Grace forced herself to concentrate on Sigrun. "Isabela and Hawke assured me it makes more sense the more alcohol you have, they were right."

"I think they played you girl."

Grace gave a low sigh that spoke volumes. "It was nice being played."

Sigrun shoved her playfully. "One day you better introduce me to this Hawke of yours!"

Grace's eyes shone with delight. "I could fly us there now!"

"Grace you don't even know if they would be there, plus Gavarth would kill me if I went about flying on a dragon!"

"Maybe we could have Wade make a saddle." They both looked at each other and burst into a loud chorus of laughter, Sigrun falling off her chair clutching her stomach.

Gavarth gave a low chuckle and strode over helping Sigrun off the floor when it became obvious Grace too busy laughing to be of much help. "Grace your husband requests the pleasure of your company."

Grace pouted to Sigrun. "I think they are splitting us up."

Sigrun clutched Gavarth eyeing Grace. "How come I can barely stand and you look fresh as a daisy?"

Grace chuckled. "I haven't tried walking yet. That's why Alistair didn't come over; he wants to see me fall on my ass."

Sigrun waved her hand in Alistair's direction. "You're a bad man!" She hollered making them all laugh. "Do your sexy walk." She tried to whisper, it came out more of a shout.

"I have a sexy walk?"

"Oh yeh girl. For a human you've got moves."

Grace wasn't entirely sure about that and was too busy imagining herself falling on her ass in front of everyone. Sigrun gave her a fierce hug and giggled as Gavarth lifted her over his shoulder carrying her out of the room. Grace focused on Alistair and wandered across the room suddenly realising she was swaying her hips in a very Isabela like fashion. She draped herself across Alistair's knee. "You requested my company, my prince." Merek's wince going unnoticed.

Alistair grinned and shook his head, throwing a suspiciously large amount of money across the table to Zevran. Grace watched as with a groan everyone else paid up to the grinning assassin. "Damn elf." He muttered affectionately.

"I'm hurt you would bet against me!" Grace murmured, not looking hurt at all as her breath ghosted along his ear making goosebumps spring up across his skin and his trousers become uncomfortably tight.

"You_ have _had a lot." He murmured, his breath hitching as her tongue flicked against the sensitive lobe.

"When you're drunk on a ship, being drunk on land is a doddle."

"Drunk on the ship often were you?"

Grace grinned widely. "It's the only way Hawke and Isabela play!"

Alistair let out a startled moan, distracted from her words as her hand had suddenly found its way to the fastenings of his breeches. She was in the process of undoing them and he was never more thankful that Duncan was occupied elsewhere. "Makers breath." He hissed, before spinning them out of the seat and depositing her over his shoulder.

Grace cast her smouldering eyes to her lovers; sending a hint of her Wild in their direction, unfortunately she was drunk, so everyone got a huge hit of her rather intense desire.

Danforth gave a low growl. "Mage; assassin leave this instant, Grace is like a daughter to me and when she starts throwing her Wild around I feel like a lecherous old man. Move it." With a bow Anders and Zevran hurried after Alistair's retreating form. Merek was staring after them a dreamy expression on his face. "Breathe kid. It loses its grip after a few minutes."

**xXx**

Alistair pressed Grace onto the bed, his lips finally meeting hers as the desire he had only just kept in check seemed to explode around them. He was aware only vaguely of Anders and Zevran beside him, lost as he was in the sensation of Grace's Wild moving through him. He heard her delighted laughter and found himself on his back, Grace's hungry mouth seeming to devour every inch of his increasingly sensitised skin. He couldn't suppress the deep growl of pleasure as Anders lips pressed against his own, in a kiss of unashamed want. He wondered why he seemed to be the centre of attention of three very attentive sets of lips and then gave up wondering as wave after wave of pleasure claimed his body.

Grace moved carefully out of the tangle of limbs, her cheeks flushed with delight as her men explored each other. She sat on the chest of drawers and poured herself a glass of wine, her eyes drinking in the sight. She gave a long happy sigh. "Isabela was right, there is nothing as exhilarating and delicious as watching men love each other." Three sets of eyes turned to her; dark with desire, lips curled in amusement.

"I believe Isabela would advocate a more hands on approach my sweet." Zevran's purr made warmth bloom deep within her.

Grace sighed again. "She was specific; watch and learn she said, so I'm watching."

"And what are you learning?" Anders chuckled, running his hand across Alistair's thigh.

Grace's breath hitched, chewing her lip. "That I'm not very good at just watching."

All four laughed as she launched back onto the bed.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story, I hope you enjoyed. Also a big thank you to Melgonzo and Aldenon for being so supportive, its about time I said it publicly. Thanks guys!_


	61. Dabbling With Darkspawn (Part I)

Duncan had called a meeting for Wardens only. He was unsettled. His dreams of the Darkspawn had involved them seeming to retreat into the earth and then there was the song. The music was beautiful and deep within him he knew they dreamt of Grace, though he had been reluctant to admit it to himself. He had noticed the increasing glances his Wardens gave his daughter though she seemed oblivious and he needed to know the content of their dreams.

He watched as his Warden's filed into the room. Despite the benefits of the taint regarding alcohol consumption; the Wardens had clearly outdone themselves, all of them looking slightly peaky. Merek looked ghastly, slumping into a seat with a soft moan. The dwarfs as usual were rubbing in their stunning capacity for alcohol; Sigrun chuckling loudly, Anders hitting her with a weak paralysis spell, muttering that it served her right when Gavarth demanded he remove the spell. Alistair nudged Anders who finally relented; Sigrun giving him a mouthful, while he threatened to paralyse her again.

"Enough!" Duncan roared making them all wince. "Maker it's like running a nursery with you lot sometimes!" Everyone settled down, looking a little ashamed. "Now, if I can have your attention. Since Merek has just joined us I thought it only fair to give him an idea of what you all experience. Would anyone care to start, or were you all too obliterated last night to take note of Darkspawn activity?"

William glanced about nervously before clearing his throat, determined he would never put himself in a position to be matching pint for pint with a dwarf, especially not one called Oghren. "Commander, you said we were to tell you if we ever started to have any unusual dreams about the Darkspawn." Duncan nodded; perhaps he was not the only one after all. "Well...umm...they have been very strange lately. It's almost as though they are asleep and I'm watching their dreams."

"By the Paragons I was starting to think I was going mad." Oghren blustered. "Commander, the kid's right. It's confusing and disjointed but it ain't like the usual moving through tunnels and darkness and organised chaos, it's …..well..."

"It's peaceful." Loren muttered. "It's like they are existing in a blissful dream they do not wish to wake from." His eyes darkened. "Commander..." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore the insistent throbbing in his forehead.

"They are dreaming about Grace." Anders said softly. "Well her dragon form."

Merek looked up startled. "That was Grace! Why would they be dreaming about her?"

Duncan sighed. "I had hoped otherwise, but I have had the dreams too. As for why they are dreaming about her, perhaps the most pressing question is why they are asleep."

Merek frowned. "They don't sleep! Maker this just keeps getting worse."

"Wait until you go into the Deep Roads lad." Rajack gave him an unnerving grin. "Then you'll see how much worse it can get."

"Should we tell her?" Gawain interrupted, his voice trembling with nerves and his excruciating hangover.

"No!" Alistair growled. "I will not allow my wife to be further traumatised."

"Perhaps Grace herself could shed some light on it." Karl ventured; falling silent under his glare, wishing he had left the party long before he had been talked into drinking the ale that had surely been brewed in the Void itself.

Alistair rubbed his forehead. "We should check it out, to see if they are sleeping I mean."

Duncan nodded. "I want three teams; leading will be myself, Alistair and Aedan..." Duncan stopped; closing his eyes forcing back his grief, he coughed shifting in the seat. "Perhaps Nathaniel you would care to lead one of the groups?" The rogue was startled, but accepted.

"We need more mages." Karl muttered, feeling particularly sullen. "Unless you intend Grace to go in one of the groups."

Duncan sighed. "I am reluctant given the content of the dreams to have Grace go to the Deep Roads, but we have little choice. When we return perhaps a visit to the Circle is in order. I admit I have delayed it too long. I think for the moment we simply tell Grace we are scouting; once we have a better idea of what they are up to, we can discuss whether it is appropriate to tell her of the dreams."

"I think keeping this from her is a mistake." Anders flushed at Alistair's hurt gaze. "Grace had a tough enough time in the Deep Roads as it is. What if them dreaming affects her in some way. Shouldn't she know so she can best prepare herself?" Anders pleading look was to Alistair; who put his head in his hands, giving a soft groan. Anders edged closer to him, not wanting to alienate his lover. "Alistair if she's going into the Deep Roads she has a right to know."

"Makers breath can't we protect her from anything!" It was a muffled snarl.

"Maybe telling her is protecting her." Anders voice had dropped to a whisper.

Alistair glanced up and gave a resigned sigh. "Andraste's flaming knickers! Fine if we must!"

Anders gave a low chuckle. "See, I knew I'd rub off on you eventually."

**xXx**

Grace entered the study along with Karl who had been sent to find her, the uneasy atmosphere immediately made her feel on edge. "Makers breath you lot look dreadful!"

Sigrun pouted. "How come you don't have a hangover? You drank more than me!"

Grace chuckled allowing a golden swirl to move about her hand. "Best hangover cure I know." She softly pulsed out her Wild, grinning at the soft sighs as hangovers receded.

"Grace you're an angel." Karl murmured, placing a kiss on her cheek, slumping into a chair next to Merek who looked no better. "You okay Merek?"

Merek nodded looking as though he was going to pass out. "I'm fine."

Grace moved to him in concern, placing her hand on his forehead frowning at the fever. "Merek you're burning up."

He flushed and looked ashamed. "It's just the lyrium, or rather the lack of it." Grace gently trickled her magic into him, annoyed when it made no difference. "I'm fine, it's no problem."

Duncan cleared his throat. "The sooner we finish the meeting the sooner we can let Merek get some rest."

"Okay, so what's going on?"

The Wardens looked to Duncan who seemed unsure of what to say. "Grace, it is important that we find out what is happening with the Darkspawn."

Grace stood up and leaned against the bookshelf frowning slightly. "Going back into the Deep Roads are we? Maker I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime." She shuddered involuntarily. "I spend more time away from the children than with them." She added guiltily to herself.

Duncan sighed, that was something he had come to understand well since the birth of the twins. "You could chose not to go, but we have three groups and only two mages and your healing skills would be extremely beneficial."

Grace looked at him startled. "Of course I'll go. I don't have to like it though. Father this just proves the point I have been making for months now, you need to recruit more mages!"

"Indeed. It is my intention to visit the Circle on our return."

Grace gave him a radiant smile. "Excellent." She noticed the shadow cross her father's face and walked over to the desk, her palms pressing onto the wood. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have that look." Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You know when I'm not telling all of something, well right back at you. Now tell me."

Duncan hid his surprise well, he wondered what look betrayed him. "The Darkspawn appear to be asleep."

Grace's eyes widened with delight. "Wow, I never actually expected that to work!"

Duncan rose to his feet; his face darkening, ignoring the startled murmurings of his Wardens. "What worked?"

Grace took an involuntary step backwards; her eyes widening in fear, her fists unconsciously clenching as she misinterpreted her father's shock as anger. Duncan froze, his horrified look making her realise what she had done. Alistair and Anders had moved to either side of her whispering soothingly. Grace flushed, slowly unclenched her fists forcing herself to relax. "Sorry …. um …...reflex."

Duncan had no idea what to say at these times. Thankfully they didn't happen too often. He hated the man who had posed as her father. He had fantasised about wrapping his fingers around his throat and paying back all the pain that man had given to _his_ daughter. "I'm not angry." Duncan said slowly. _At least not with you_. Forcing back his panic to speak calmly. "Just startled."

Grace wanted to run from the awkward atmosphere she had created and had to force herself to stay. Her words were rushed, tripping over themselves in the effort to be expressed. "I...I told them to sleep and not come until I called." She began clenching and unclenching her hands in agitation. "I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't know if they did sleep, but they were surrounding us and we were all exhausted and I couldn't let anyone else get hurt." Grace fell silent chewing her lip viciously.

Duncan took a deep breath. "You didn't think this was worth mentioning?"

"Well you were freaked out enough as it was with what I did with the Mother and we needed to get back to the Keep and when we got back... it just didn't seem to matter." She closed her eyes trying to shut out the ever present memories, so ready to rush in and swamp her. Grace frowned slightly. "Wait, how do you know they are asleep?"

"They are dreaming." Grace turned to Alistair who was looking exasperated. "About you!"

"Urgh. What are they dreaming?" She paled as a thought occurred to her. "Is that why your sleep has been so disturbed lately?" She flushed at his nod.

"They dream about your dragon form and there is music, a song that flows through the dream." Loren looked slightly enchanted.

"Well if they are asleep that's good right? I mean they can't be killing, or digging when they are sleeping."

"We need to find out how many of them are sleeping and take advantage if their guard is down."

Grace looked at him startled. "You're going to kill them while they are sleeping!"

Duncan straightened and crossed his arms meeting her with a steady gaze. "They are a plague that must be destroyed by any means."

Grace dropped her eyes, wondering why on earth she found the idea so disturbing. "I know, it just seems a little inhuman."

Duncan couldn't help the low growl and there it was again, the fear she tried so hard to hide. "You linked with them in some way to tell them to sleep?" Grace nodded; wishing she was anywhere else, but in that study. "What did you feel when you linked with them?"

Grace studied the floor feeling slightly nauseous. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes if you are starting to sympathise with them." Grace turned on him glaring. Duncan almost smiled this he could cope with.

"I'm not sympathizing with them! But you have no idea what it feels like; to have hundreds of minds closing in on yours, all in pain, all lost and afraid and so angry." Grace closed her eyes and flinched when hands gripped her arms.

Duncan ignored her sharp movement and pulled her tight to his chest, murmuring soothingly. "No matter what happens I don't want you linking with them again. I didn't realise that was your experience. Grace I wish you would just tell us these things. No-one has ever been able to do some of the things you do and we only see the outward. We have no sense of what goes on for you other than what we see; or what you tell us, and you rarely tell us anything. I don't want to have another demon telling us about the risks you take!"

Grace flushed. "I was wondering when you were going to mention that."

Duncan shook his head as she cast her eyes to the ground. "You are a law unto yourself Grace, I sometimes feel you just pull us along for the ride."

Grace gave him a startled look. "Sorry." She muttered. "Can I just go back to bed and start this day over!"

Duncan smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead. "No, we have preparations to make."

**xXx**

Nathaniel geared up and headed towards the Wynding Wood with Danforth, Rajack, Lucus and Grace. Hunter had licked Grace's hand in approval when she asked if he would accompany her. Shadow moved to Hunter's side refusing to be left behind. She had howled for days when Aedan died, refusing to eat and it was only Hunters presence and her pups that pulled her back. Grace was grateful for their company and concentrated on the excitement of going somewhere she had never been before, rather than the knowledge that their eventual destination was the Deep Roads.

Duncan headed towards the Knotwood Hills with Loghain, Sigrun, Lynais, Anders and Gawain.

Alistair set out for the caves near Amaranthine with Gavarth, Loren, Oghren, Karl and William

Zevran was to remain behind at the Keep as he had been rolling out a training program to the Keeps Soldiers which Duncan did not wish to be interrupted.

Merek was also to stay at the Keep under the supervision of Cullen. He was starting to experience the more unpleasant side effects of his lyrium withdrawal and as Cullen had experienced something similar, he was felt to be in the best position to support their newest recruit.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Going back to the Deep Roads wasn't somewhere I expected to take this story, so the next few chapters were a surprise to me when I was writing them. I hope you enjoy the ride!_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	62. Dabbling With Darkspawn (Part II)

Duncan led the way cautiously down the stairway to the Deep Roads running beneath the Knotwood Hills. They had made excellent time with the use of a haste spell courtesy of Anders. Duncan was never more appreciative of magic than at times like this when things needed to be done quickly.

Sigrun was on edge before they reached the bottom and Duncan wondered if he should have sent her with one of the other groups. She however seemed to settle once they were underground. They moved towards the gap in the rock they had followed Sigrun through those many months ago. Loghain, and Anders had moved through the makeshift door way, everyone pausing as they felt a tremble move through the stone. The walls around them groaned and a noise like thunder roared above their heads.

"Get back here." Duncan yelled as rocks began to fall. Sigrun tackled him; driving him to the ground, avoiding being hit by mere inches. Dust obscured their view, causing them to cough and splutter. When they could see again Anders and Loghain were not among them.

They set to work pulling away the rubble, yelling for their fellows, but the only sounds were their own frantic breathing and calls.

"There's too much stone." Gawain gasped. "We need to find another way."

"Hold on Anders, Loghain. We will find a way to get to you." Sigrun yelled.

**xXx**

Alistair hesitated at the entrance to the caves, feeling a strange sense of relief that Anders was not with him, though not having him near was like missing a limb. He had similar thoughts about Nathaniel, but was glad he was with Grace. He knew the rogue would defend her with his life. Zevran's reassuring presence was also sorely missed. Alistair felt almost naked without them and realised how much he had come to trust on the skills of his lovers.

They stopped at a fork in the tunnels; Alistair leading them on after a moment's pause, reaching the first stairway with no opposition. They could feel the Darkspawn, but it felt distant.

Oghren gripped his axe tightly; his eyes searching the darkness, his face grim. This time whatever they faced would be without Grace and he was taking no chances.

They reached the cave of the Mother and still there was no sign of movement. They were all on edge; weapons unsheathed, no longer trusting their senses. Alistair took them down the tunnel the Alpha had retreated into. The tunnel never deviated; but continued to slope downwards, the heat becoming suffocating, the air stale. The Wardens were all uncomfortable by the time the tunnel widened into a cave the size of the Great Hall. Curled up on the stone floor lay a variety of Darkspawn, the Alpha that Alistair had sought lay on a raised stone in the centre of the room. There were at least a hundred of the creatures packed into the cave.

"I say we kill them all now." Oghren muttered.

"If they wake there are more than we can handle." Loren pointed out, glancing around the cave for other exits.

"Then we do it quietly." William whispered, unsheathing his dagger, hatred gleaming in his eyes. Since Lara's death William who had always been quiet had hardly spoken; his heart hardening, focusing on training and little else. Gawain had tried to draw him from his dark thoughts, but William was a different man and his eagerness to kill was evident.

Alistair was as eager to kill them as William, but he had no intention of putting them in more danger than was necessary. "Karl could you create a cave in, crush the bastards?"

"It's a small enough cave I guess; but we have no idea of the structure, if I started something we could easily find ourselves trapped with them."

"Take out the Alpha and if they do wake they will be unfocused. We take out as many as we can and if they do wake up we cause a cave in and run like we have an Archdemon on our tail." Gavarth muttered.

Alistair was already threading his way towards the Alpha nodding his agreement. Alistair could be astonishingly stealthy despite his heavy armour. He reached the Alpha with ease, his fellows ready to move on his signal. Alistair pulled out his dagger and drew it across the Alpha's throat. They hesitated, but none woke. Giving a nod they moved swiftly through the sleepers, blades cutting throats in hasty movements. Alistair had spied an ogre and moved closer, sheathing his dagger and gripping his sword. The Ogre made no movement as steel met flesh. Alistair was unnerved; it had been far too easy. He had Karl burn the bodies when they were finished. The flames took hold quickly and Alistair had them move into the tunnel. Karl used an elemental spell to block the doorway and they ran just in case.

They searched many caves, cutting open and burning the contents of the larval sacks. "I thought there would have been more Darkspawn." Loren murmured, as unnerved by the whole situation as Alistair.

"Perhaps they have gone elsewhere." William muttered. Unease slowly gripped them as they headed for daylight and fresh air.

**xXx**

Loghain slowly moved his aching body; grateful for the thick armour, the only thing to have saved him. As the dust began to clear he saw the extent of his predicament. Tonnes of rock had fallen blocking the way. He would need to find another way out. Glancing around he heard a soft moan. Giving a low curse he pulled back rocks catching the glimpse of material. He remembered Anders had stepped through the doorway with him. He growled in frustration; trust their healer to be the one to get hurt.

He managed to move enough rocks to free the barely conscious mage. "Anders! Anders open your eyes!"

Anders blinked trying to clear his blurred vision. "Wow, how much did I drink?"

Loghain gave a low growl. "This is no time to joke mage, half the bloody roof fell on us."

In dazed confusion Anders stared around. "Where are the others?"

"Unharmed on the other side I hope."

Unsteadily Anders got to his feet, grateful when Loghain gripped his arm as he began to sway. "Feel a bit woozy." He mumbled.

"Not surprising, you should follow Grace's example and get some armour made. Though astonishingly you don't look too badly hurt."

"Think I'd look fetching in dragonhide do you?"

Loghain looked him up and down. "It would be better than whatever it is you are currently wearing."

"I'll have you know feathers are very _in _at the moment."

"You look like a bloody bird Anders. Do they even have a purpose? Or was whatever bird they came from sacrificed for your misplaced vanity!"

Anders gazed at him huffily. "They add to the whole mage effect."

Loghain pushed him against the wall as Anders swayed again. "The whole mage effect would be more effective without them!"

"You have no sense of style Loghain."

Loghain moved closer to Anders forcing the mage to look at him. "Perhaps not, but you look like a fool and you are no fool."

"Wow that was almost a compliment."

Loghain gave a rare smile. "It does happen. Can you walk, or must I carry you like a maiden?"

"I think I can walk thanks."

Loghain moved away, giving a frustrated sigh as Anders slumped against him. "Mage!"

"I did just get hit by a mountain you know!" Anders pulled himself upright and strode ahead of Loghain weaving in an almost drunken fashion to a set of stairs leading down. "Have I mentioned how much I hate the Deep Roads?"

"Occupational hazard for a Warden." Loghain muttered.

Anders sighed. "Let's just find a way out.

**xXx**

Merek stared at the ceiling in utter misery. Everything in his life had been taken from him. He had been discarded; unwanted by his father, his mother not surviving the birth. He had wanted to hate Alistair; it would have made things so much easier, but Alistair's strength, charm and easy smile made it hard for Merek to do anything other than feel a liking for him and he remembered a night that seemed a lifetime ago, when the young prince had sneaked out of his room and sat with him in the stable until dawn gleamed like fire in the sky. He had seen a boy much like himself; lonely, wondering what he had done to be cast aside. _At least he acknowledged you._He thought bitterly; punching the pillow in the swift rise of anger that departed just as quickly, suppressed for so long it had become a habit.

He tried to push the thoughts away, but they twisted and coiled like snakes in his stomach. His skin gleamed with sweat and his mouth was parched. He shuddered, aching for the blue liquid fire that brought him strength. He knew the dangers of lyrium; understood why he was being weaned off it, horrified to have been told that he didn't actually need it to use Templar skills. His life seemed to be a succession of lies and betrayal, but now he was in the position of the betrayer. He had entered their ranks, been accepted as their brother. He ached with the misery of it, hated that the damned woman had such a hold over him.

He turned over, clutching his stomach groaning at the ferocity of the spasms and whimpered into his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut; but she was glaring, her dark eyes boring into him. He let out a strangled moan. His eyes focused on the door at the knock and he gave a low whimper as Cullen entered. He knew he looked pathetic and weak, but he didn't care.

Cullen regarded Merek aching to help the young man. Duncan and Danforth had helped him through his own withdrawal and Anders had eased much of his pain; but Merek had withdrawn from everyone, he saw himself as being alone. Cullen noticed the tremble of his hands; his face tight with pain, recognising the thirst for the lyrium building up to its agonising finale, when Merek would begin to beg for just one more taste. Cullen shut the door and sat on the bed.

Moments passed before Merek moved slowly towards him resting his head on Cullen's knee; his hands held tight to his chest as he shook, silent tears slipping into the cloth of Cullen's breeches.

**xXx**

Grace walked alongside Danforth in companionable silence. Hunter and Shadow were scouting ahead. It felt good to stretch her legs and get outside and do something other than focus on her grief. The day was crisp and fresh though bitterly cold, columns of breath spiralling into the air. They set a hard pace, Nathaniel was driven and he wanted his first command to be a success.

Grace hesitated on the outskirts of the Wood stretching out her senses. She felt the pulse of the trees; the life within the earth itself, the soft song of some birds and further down beneath the earth was the soft beat of the Darkspawn. She pulled back and moved after the others; Nathaniel leading, his eyes on the alert for danger. He led them to the mine entrance they had gone down last time they had been here. Grace was relieved the Architect was dead, or she would not have set foot in the mines.

The wooden stairway creaked and groaned beneath them, all surprised when they reached the bottom with the stairs still intact. Grace noticed Nathaniel was preoccupied with looking at the floor. She sent a wisp of golden energy through the room. He glanced up questioningly. "It should have triggered any magical traps if there were any." He nodded stepping cautiously forward.

It was Rajack who found the concealed doorway; covered in dust and cobwebs, easing it open. The air was stale and the dust stirred causing them to cough. Nathaniel moved into lead position his daggers ready.

The corridor led steadily downwards until they reached a small platform and another set of stairs, again leading down to a stone flag floor with rooms leading off. Grace could feel the hint of old magic. They methodically checked each room, finally reaching a room with cells. All of them shivered. Grace moved swiftly up the stairs and cautiously opened the double doors to the room she had first met the Architect.

"By the Paragons what happened in here?" Rajack muttered. The walls were scorched; bookshelves blackened and lying smashed on the floor, the remains of books scattered.

Grace winced. "I happened." She stepped nimbly through the broken wood to the unharmed tables at the far end. She thumbed through notes until she found what she was looking for; the Architects experimentation, as carefully noted as Avernus's had been. She tucked the book into her pack and continued rifling through the table's contents. A smaller book caught her eye, it contained the magic he had placed within Valenna and what he had intended to do with her and Gabriel. Grace hesitated for a moment, pushing away her instinct to burn it and put that too into her pack. She noticed a small chest and melted the lock flipping open the lid. There was a large pouch of gems, a dagger inscribed with runes of lyrium and a set of robes. She suggested splitting the gems, but Nathaniel pointed they might make good trade materials for her school and no-one disagreed. Grace had flushed and smiled, that simple act of support meant the world to her. Grace placed the dagger and gems into her pack and scanned the room one final time before they left.

They continued on; Rajack having found a large pouch of gold, which he generously shared between them. They entered another corridor, which led to a set of caves. Grace smiled to herself and moved to the wall, wondering if there would be a secret door. She gave a delighted noise as the wall slid back. It was a tiny room that held more gold, but on a shelf there was a silver amulet with a sapphire in the centre. It was inscribed with strange runes. She pocketed the amulet, intending to show it to Anders and Karl. She glanced at her share of the gold and pocketed it, her school fund was growing by the minute.

Each corridor was empty, but they could all feel the Darkspawn. They followed one tunnel that lead to a large cave with no other exit. There was a hiss and a roar as a young dragon moved towards them, a drake on either side and one in front of her. Hunter and Shadow stood on either side of Grace; hackles raised, deep growls vibrating in their throats. "Go, now!" Grace hissed, placing paralysis glyphs just in front of them. The men darted away, only realising when they reached the end of the tunnel that Grace and the mabari were not with them.

Grace was not afraid; it was something of a surprise to her, but instead of fear she felt excitement. Apart from the Archdemon and her mother these were the first dragons she had seen. The dragon herself had scales of a deep purple and ice blue eyes that regarded Grace realising she was something unusual. The drakes had scales of a deep blue, with the same ice blue eyes; they looked to the female awaiting her command. The dragon moved forward slightly. Grace felt a thrill as the dragon moved softly into her mind. She assumed it was possible because in effect she was part dragon, then she felt a pulsing sensation at her thigh and realised it was the amulet she had picked up. The dragon's mind was more complex than she had ever imagined and for a moment she wondered if the creatures would ever consent to work with the Wardens, imagining them going into battle together. The dragon regarded her with interest.

"Paragons damn that girl!" Rajack snarled. They moved cautiously back up the corridor and simply stared. The drakes were lying on the floor, Hunter and Shadow lying at either side of Grace while she softly stroked the scales of the dragons nose. The dragon turned sensing their return and hissed.

Grace soothed her and when the dragon returned to her nest, Grace slowly backed up and joined them in the corridor. Her eyes were wide with delight and awe. "That was awesome!"

"You talk to dragons now!" Lucus spluttered.

Grace showed them the talisman she had picked up. "They are very intelligent! She told me the Darkspawn have retreated to the lower chambers, that way."

"Directions from a dragon, that's a first." Nathaniel shook his head.

"I am merely offering a suggestion Commander."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and nudged her gently. "Why not. Let's move. Stay together this time!"

The caves were eerily silent and they were on edge long before the humming reached them. The taint covered the walls of the tunnels they moved through, Grace shrinking from it. They moved onto a ledge, freezing as they stared down.

Thousands of Darkspawn were moving along the cave floor; bodies pressed close together, snapping and clawing at each other. Nathaniel led them silently along the ledge and onto a slightly lower section that afforded them more cover.

"By the stone where are they going?" Rajack hissed.

"We need to find out." Nathaniel murmured looking for a safe way to follow them.

Grace glanced to Nathaniel. "Do you want me to find out?"

The rogue paled. "Just what are you suggesting?"

"I don't think they would notice a small bird."

"Are you insane?" Danforth gripped her hand glaring at her.

"Well how else do you suggest we find out where they are going? I'm not exactly eager to go into that tunnel; but what is the point in going back to the Keep and saying to my father, well the Darkspawn are on the move, but we have no idea where!"

"There is no way he would let you take that risk!"

Grace narrowed her eyes. "It is my risk to take Danforth."

"And what if you don't come back?"

Grace closed her eyes. "I can do this!"

Lucus glanced down at the marching Darkspawn. "Look there is no way we can get down there without being seen and there is no other way to watch what they are doing once they get into that tunnel. I say we give Grace a chance. Worst comes to worst you turn into a dragon and squash them."

Grace looked at him startled and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She glanced to Nathaniel who rubbed his forehead in agitation before nodding. Grace slipped off her pack. "Protect them Hunter." He gave a soft whine watching as she shimmered into a tiny blackbird and headed into the tunnel.

The Darkspawn were tightly packed and paid little attention to the bird fluttering above their heads. Grace felt as though she had been flying forever. They stopped in a larger cave and milled about. Grace had noticed several markers along the way and finally realised they were heading back in the direction of Orzammar. Grace shot back the way she had come; flying at breakneck speed until she shot out of the tunnel, collapsing on the ledge.

Nathaniel pulled her into his arms as she gasped, trying to catch her breath. He had never been so relieved in his life. "Take it easy." He murmured. "Take deep breaths." He tried unsuccessfully, to push Hunter back who was licking her face.

"I think they are heading back towards Orzammar! There were markers along the tunnels they were taking."

Nathaniel frowned and signalled they go back the way they came, but as Lucus turned he was confronted by a Genlock. He slit the creature's throat and grabbed at it to stop it falling over the ledge; but it fell from his grasp, landing in the midst of the mass below. As one, the Darkspawn looked up.

The Wardens and Grace stared at each other before Nathaniel mouthed_** 'run!'**_

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note: **I couldn't resist posting this second part as-well today since it was finished. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _


	63. Dabbling With Darkspawn (Part III)

Sigrun gave a gleeful squeak of triumph as the hidden door slid open revealing a tunnel beyond. "I knew there would be something like this here. Builders always put in extra exits!"

"Great. Let's hope it leads us where we need to go." Lynais grumbled stepping into the tunnel. He hated the dark, confining tunnels and the stench of Darkspawn. He had long ago come to terms with his life as a Warden, but there were times when he longed for the forests of his childhood. He disliked being on a mission without his brother and knew he would be on edge until they were back at the Keep together.

They moved through empty rooms, trying to get their bearings to get back to the cave in. Even Sigrun was disorientated; there had been several cave ins and walls had crumbled, leaving the place looking more of a ruin.

"I would have thought the dwarves would have wanted to reclaim this." Gawain murmured.

"Nothing moves swiftly in dwarven society." Sigrun muttered. "The whole place will have fallen to rubble by the time they get their feet moving."

"Hey fancy meeting you here!" Duncan glanced up to see Anders leaning over a balcony. "Fancy giving us a hand?" He darted out of sight, a sword smashing onto the stone.

"Makers breath!" Gawain muttered.

Finding their way up to the Wardens was more difficult that they had expected and in the end was unnecessary as Loghain swung out onto a lower ledge followed by Anders, who misjudged and sent them sprawling on top of Duncan and Gawain.

"Sorry about that." Anders gave an apologetic grin and dusted himself off.

"What in the Void is going on?" Duncan snarled, wincing at his twisted ankle.

"Oh I can fix that!" Anders darted forward, tripping over and landing on the injured limb, Duncan giving a stream of oaths Anders never wanted to hear directed at him again. "Sorry." He carefully fixed Duncan's ankle, Loghain helping Anders back to his feet and steadying him.

"He took a blow in the rock slide Commander, our healing potions were destroyed and Anders isn't fully in charge of his body yet. We met a few stray Genlocks, no major problem."

Sigrun chuckled and handed Anders a healing potion. "Drink that silly goose."

Anders gave a lopsided grin and wrapped his arm around the dwarf. "My dear lady you are the absolute epitomy of generosity."

"Can't have you without your full facilities, you still owe me from that last card game."

"My memory seems a little foggy on that account dear Sigrun."

"No problem Anders, I can remember well enough for both of us." Chuckling at Anders low sigh.

Duncan rolled his eyes; but smiled in amusement, too relieved to have the two Wardens back safe to be annoyed. "Well since we are all together and relatively unscathed let's get moving."

**xXx**

Grace could barely breathe; her lungs were bursting and they were running blindly. They felt the Darkspawn on all sides; the pounding of their feet, the scrape of steel on stone and the awful growling that echoed through the tunnels. It was becoming colder, the smell of death surrounding them. Grace created a tiny light to guide them, as they once more plunged into darkness.

They were running for what seemed like hours when they ran into a cave freezing in horror; Darkspawn stood at the far side blocking the exit, their eyes gleaming in the hint of light. There was no time to retrace their steps, the noise of Darkspawn pursuit becoming steadily louder. There was a moment of silence before those in the cave attacked.

Rajack propelled himself forward driving his axe into the Alpha that had charged him. Nathaniel managed to fire off three arrows before he had no choice, but to discard his bow in favour of his daggers. Danforth and Lucus tore into those Darkspawn that tried to get to Nathaniel and Grace. Hunter and Shadow stood at either side of Grace, their howls stunning those who got too close. Grace's hands shimmered with a blue glow as she froze as many of the Darkspawn as she could; firing off a rock barrage, shattering those trapped within the ice before turning her attention to her friends.

Rajack gave a scream of pain as a blade sliced into his arm; he felt the tingle of his skin knitting together and drove his axe into his startled attacker. Grace spied the Emissary too late, a wicked red light lancing from his fingers hitting her in the chest hurling her against the wall. Lucus gave a roar of fury and ran towards it; leaping through the air and cleaving it's skull in half, kicking the mangled mess from his blade, Shadow having sunk her teeth into the creatures leg. Hunter moved to Grace; nudging her until she patted him, blinking rapidly to clear the blurred vision. Forcing herself to stand; trying to ignore the sensation of a sticky wetness beneath her armour, Grace shakily drank a healing potion as Hunter tore out the throat of a Genlock that had been sneaking up behind her. The way relatively clear, Nathaniel yelled for them to follow as their pursuers closed in.

**xXx**

Duncan signalled for silence and they moved as stealthy as possible down the corridor towards a loud droning noise. Loghain remained in charge of Anders who still seemed to be having some trouble keeping his balance.

The room they peered into was large, set on two levels. Lava flowed in two pits set at either side. They crept towards the steps the droning becoming steadily louder. Duncan motioned them to stop and he eased his way up. In the middle of the stone floor was a huge cauldron filled with molten metal. The others joined him as they moved forward to investigate.

"Hey, get away from my metal!" A voice boomed; an ancient dwarf hobbling towards them, hands gripping a wicked looking mace.

"By the Paragons. Thormack!" Sigrun's eyes were wide with shock.

"Hey it's little Sig, about time you visited nuglet."

Sigrun inched forward. "Thormack what are you doing here?"

"Darkspawn moved to the lower levels, more leave each day. Kal'Hirol is mine now." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Do you know where they are going?" Duncan moved towards the dwarf who regarded him with interest.

"Ah, a Warden. They have been digging a new tunnel. I thought it was to Orzammar, but I think it is to somewhere beyond."

"Can you show me?"

"No, but I can draw you a map to the tunnel."

"Thormack you can't stay here alone!"

"Sig I've been wandering the Deep Roads since before your daddy was a gleam in his daddy's eye. They don't bother me; got their own agenda and it ain't about them being here anymore. You just watch yourself nuglet, chasing Darkspawn can get you killed." He shuffled away and moved into a room, returning moments later with a crude drawing. "May the Paragons guide and protect you." He patted Sigrun on the shoulder and shuffled back to the room closing the door.

**xXx**

They fought through the darkness; Grace sending light ahead of them, but it just drew the Darkspawn to them. Lucus gave a cry of pain as a dagger punctured his back. Grace caught him; flooding him with healing energy, ignoring her exhaustion. Rajack drove his axe through the Darkspawn; the head bouncing down the stony floor, alerting its fellows to where they were. Danforth pulled the young man to his feet as the pounding of boots on stone echoed into the tunnel they were in. There was no time to rest; Danforth wrapped his arm around Lucus's waist, pulling his arm around his neck, practically carrying him up the tunnel. They didn't speak; taking the next tunnel and moving on through the darkness, hoping that moving up meant they would find a way out.

Nathaniel let out a string of curses as they reached a small cave, what had once been an exit was blocked by stone and rubble.

"Nug humping bastards!" Rajack snarled glaring at the rock.

Grace looked it over carefully. "Maybe I could blast us a way out."

"More likely you'd bring the ceiling in on us." Danforth muttered, leaning Lucus against the wall and helping him drink a healing potion.

"I'd take being crushed to death over what they will do to me if they get hold of me." Grace murmured her fear more than obvious.

The Warden's glanced to each other and nodded. "Do it." Nathaniel held his bow at the ready. Grace stood back and drew her magic to her sending a rock barrage straight into the pile. It created dust, but little else. Nathaniel's heart almost burst in his chest when the Darkspawn started to pour into the cave.

"Damn it." Grace hissed using her magic to hurl the rocks at the Darkspawn. "I might dig us out of here after all." She gasped.

Lucus drove his sword through a Hurlock that was moving to intercept Grace, kicking a Genlock in the face sending him sprawling into his fellows. Nathaniel had managed to take down several with his arrows, before once more having to resort to using his daggers. Rajack, Danforth and the mabari surged on the entrance, trying to stop more getting into the cave. Grace yelled at them to step aside and threw more rocks blocking the entrance; crushing the nearest Darkspawn, before turning back to their potential exit. She worked frantically, but no matter how much she cleared there were more layers of stone behind those she disposed of. They all turned as a bloodcurdling roar sounded out and Grace's makeshift barrier blasted into the room followed by a very angry ogre.

Nathaniel felt the blood drain from his face, his throat so dry he struggled to swallow. The Ogre was followed by more of its vile brethren and he realised with a painful sense of certainty that there was no escape. "I'm so sorry." Nathaniel gasped, clutching his daggers.

Rajack squared his shoulders. "That's alright Nate I'm dead anyway. Can't think of a better way to go then killing these bastards."

"It's been an honour." Danforth clasped his shoulder. "You redeemed the name of Howe, a worthy feat." Nathaniel looked to him, almost laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Andraste's tits I finally pluck up the courage to ask Pooks to have a drink with me and this is the moment I die!" Lucus snarled furiously, wincing at the pain lancing through his back.

White hot rage moved through Grace; they weren't going to die, not here and not now. Fists clenched, she forced back her tears of panic._ Father please forgive me. _

Danforth shook himself and gripped his sword, his face twisting into a wicked grin. "Come on; we can't let the kid die before Pooks has her wicked way with him! Let's kill these bastards and get out of here."

Lucus moved to his side, using the image of Pooks to give him strength. "Sounds good to me."

Rajack rolled back his shoulders, eyeing the ogre. "By the stone my axe is hungry, I think its feeding time."

"What in the Void are they doing?" Nathaniel hissed; wiping his sweat slicked brow, wondering why they had halted. Hunter gave a low whine and the Wardens turned slowly and gazed at Grace. Her eyes were closed; a gauntlet in one hand, her unarmoured hand pressed against the taint. Her lips were moving soundlessly, but they could make out she was telling them to stop.

**xXx**

Alistair's group reached the Keep first, which was to be expected as they were the closest. He dismissed the Wardens to rest and bathe, while he drew up his report while the details were fresh in his mind. He did not regret the actions they had taken; but written down in cold, hard fact he found it distasteful. He returned to his room and sank into a warm bath, grateful when Zevran sought him out. He sighed deeply as his lover joined him in the steaming water, Zevran's experienced fingers seeking out the knots of muscles and soothing his tension.

"Maker Zev you really are a Master at this."

Zevran chuckled, pressing his lips to Alistair's sensitive ears. "I am a Master of many things as well you know Alistair." His arm snaking around Alistair's waist pulling the warrior closer to him. Alistair gave a soft moan of pleasure as Zevran placed kisses against his throat as he rested his head on the assassins shoulder. "Do you wish to speak of what you discovered, or must it remain a Warden secret?"

Alistair smiled. "No secret. We found the Darkspawn, though less than we expected. We killed them, all of them."

"That is good is it not?"

"We... I ..." Alistair stared at the water running over his hands as he clasped them in agitation.

"Come Alistair; I am here for you, tell me what troubles you."

"They were sleeping Zev and we slit their throats while they slept."

"So it is true, they do sleep and despite them being monsters you feel it was an action unworthy of you?"

Alistair hung his head. "We do what we must; but I understand battle Zev, crossing swords and having to fight for the kill. I'm not an assassin who sneaks in the shadows and slits the throats of the sleeping." He froze. "Maker; Zev I didn't mean any disrespect...I just... it's not my way."

"Nor should it be my friend, you have an altogether different skill set. I am not ashamed of my skills Alistair, they are useful and necessary. However, just because you were not in a deadly fight makes those kills no less valid. Now relax and allow me to ease the tension of your body, if not your conscience."

Alistair found himself lulled into sleepy satisfaction as Zevran continued to sooth the tension from his muscles. "I never imagined doing this in my wildest dreams you know." He murmured, running his hand across Zevran's leg.

"Bathing with and being massaged by another man?" Zevran teased. "I'm sure you had many to do your bidding at the palace, who would have been more than happy to massage such a fine princely body." He was startled when Alistair turned to stare at him, his eyes wide with hurt.

"I would never take advantage! I'm not my father, or my brother!"

"Alistair I was not suggesting you have; or would ever take advantage of anyone, let alone those in your service." He placed soft kisses against Alistair's shoulder, slowly running one hand down the muscles of his back. "Where is this coming from?"

Alistair sighed and slumped against him, the warm water and Zevran's caresses soothing him. "I have no idea." He muttered his agitation increasing. "Do you...do you feel I take advantage of you?"

Zevran shifted in the water so he was straddling Alistair's legs, staring into the expressive hazel eyes. "Alistair you are not a man to take advantage of anyone and I am not one to allow an advantage to be taken. Tell me what is troubling you."

Alistair cupped Zevran's cheek, his heart pounding. "I love you Zev; I never say that enough to you, but I do."

Zevran placed his hand over Alistair's, pressing it tighter to his cheek. "It is reciprocated Alistair, never doubt that." Smiling as Alistair flushed. "Come, let us take ourselves to that wonderful bed of yours and I shall show you the many ways I love you."

Alistair chuckled. "Maker I'm a lucky man."

**xXx**

Anders shuddered as they watched the Darkspawn from the high vantage point. They looked like beetles and he wished they were as easy to squash. He momentarily fantasised about being a giant and stamping on them with his huge boots. "How are we supposed to find out where they are going?"

"We cannot, not from here. We will have to return to the Keep and see what the others have found."

"That's a good plan." Anders murmured, wanting sunlight and warm bodies that he was allowed to curl up to.

"Creators what's happening?" Lynais spluttered. The Wardens simply stared in astonishment as a ripple seemed to move through the Darkspawn, all of them collapsing where they stood.

"Are they...are they sleeping?" Sigrun trembled knowing what that meant if they were.

"Stay here." Duncan commanded, moving his way stealthy down to the lower levels. He returned in a short time, his face thunderous.

"I take it they are sleeping." Loghain muttered.

"So it would seem. Maker that girl cannot follow orders to save her life!" He couldn't quite get used to the fact that his daughter could apparently control the Darkspawn, nor the apparent range with which she seemed to wield that power.

Anders face paled wondering what was happening that Grace had needed to take such action. It chilled him the thought of her exposing herself to their taint. He did not voice his fears, but Sigrun noticed and squeezed his hand. "She's a survivor." Anders nodded, looking once more at those sleeping before heading for daylight.

It seemed to take forever to negotiate their way back to the hidden door, but finally they were having to adjust their eyes to sunlight. Anders felt a sudden weakness and a sensation of constriction at his chest. He fell slightly behind the others as his breathing became a strain and he stumbled, sprawling on the ground. Gasping for breath Anders realised he was staring at a pair of dusty boots. He slowly raised his eyes finding himself staring up at a Templar, though the red glow from the eye slits told him whatever was in that uniform; was no longer human, if it ever had been. He scuttled back across the ground his heart pounding. He tried to cry out to the others, but the constriction increased and rose to his throat, panic making his eyes wide.

A soft moan emerged from the helmet and the Templar raised its hand. The Wardens glanced back as Anders screamed in pain, racing back down the worn pathway.

"Enough Templar, this mage is a Warden not an apostate!" Loghain roared, putting himself between the two.

Anders felt his mana not drained, but torn from him. He had never experienced anything like it, not in all the abuse he had suffered at the hands of Templars. He curled up as small as he could, knowing there was nothing that could protect him. The constriction increased at his chest and he couldn't help the sobs that ripped from his throat.

The Templar looked at Loghain, before closing his fist. Anders arched back letting out a high pitched scream; his body rigid, his eyes squeezed shut. Lynais and Gawain grabbed hold of him and pulled him backwards, trying to shield him.

Sigrun marched forward. "Hey tin can; back off, he's our mage!" Growling as Anders gave a choked sob.

"Enough Templar!" Duncan roared, unsheathing his sword. "By the Maker you will stop, or I will run you through."

Anders squeezed his eyes shut; no longer aware of where he was, trapped in his worst nightmare. He was unaware of Lynais trying to sooth him, shrinking from the arms attempting to comfort him. "Please stop, please I'll do anything. Just stop hurting me. I'll do whatever you want, I swear!"

Sigrun stared at Anders in horror, feeling a swell of anger within her. "I say we kill the damn Templar." She snarled, gripping her daggers.

The Templar gave a low hissing noise, followed by a scream of such pain from Anders that Duncan drove his sword through its chest. The Templar gave a gurgling noise before sinking to its knees, Duncan twisting his blade, before kicking it onto its back. He moved to Anders who was shivering, his arms clutching his stomach, whispering over and over for the Templar just to kill him. Duncan tenderly pulled Anders into his arms; holding the shaking man, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Anders the Templar is dead. You are safe." Anders gave a shudder, trying to calm his breaths as the pain receded.

"Creators!" Lynais had moved over to the Templar pulling off the helmet, staring in distaste.

Anders suddenly seemed to realise he was in his Commanders arms. He flushed in shame and tried to pull away, whimpering when Duncan refused to release him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Anders you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm...I'm okay now." Relieved when Duncan released him. He shakily rose to his feet, following the others over to the dead Templar. The face stared blindly upwards; ravaged by the taint. Anders backed away, shaking painfully. "They have _Darkspawn Templars _now!" He shrieked.

"Anders; it's okay, its dead!" Sigrun soothed.

"_Darkspawn Templars_!" He whimpered not hearing her.

Loghain gripped Anders arms. "Anders it was one tainted Templar. That doesn't mean the Darkspawn have Templars."

Anders swallowed hard and pulled away, forcing himself to give a faint smile that fooled no-one. "You're right. I... let's just go."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts so please review. _


	64. Dabbling With Darkspawn (Part IV)

_**Author Note:** Warning there is some sexual content. I hope you enjoy the chapter and would love to hear your thoughts. _

**xXx**

Grace had prayed that sending her song through the taint itself, rather than directly to the Darkspawn would enable her to keep some distance. Her prayers remained unanswered as she felt literally thousands of minds pressing in on her own. It was a blur of images, a roar of noise and a rage that clawed at her. She forced it back, flowed her song through the dark veins in the stone. _**"Stop! Return deep into the earth. Sleep and only come when I call." **_There was no room for defeat; if she failed, they died. She knew the Darkspawn had halted; so she kept going, soothing them, coaxing them to return to the deeper levels and sleep. There were too many and they overwhelmed her, dragging her down into the darkness. She felt her mind scream in agony, wanted to drive her dagger through her own chest to stop the pain. She couldn't remember why she was doing this, her thoughts were no longer her own.

Her eyes flared open; but it was not the cave she saw, nor the Wardens. Instead she was caught in the minds of the Alpha's. Through them she experienced the rage of what they were, the injustice of their lives. She felt their need to destroy and taint all that was not like them so that everything would be the same and they would not be the only ones to suffer. She saw the world as they wished it. The taint throbbed in the very core of the planet; it became the veins of the earth. Plant life became blackened twisted things that took life rather than gave it. The water was poisoned; Thadas became a barren landscape, the blackened trunks of trees reaching to the sky screaming for the Maker to save them. The last of the humans; dwarves, elves and qunari were rounded up, the women screaming as they were dragged away to become brood mothers, the men having their flesh torn from them and consumed as their agonised wails tailed into silence, as the world fell to the horde. Grace began to scream.

The Wardens watched in horror as Grace's face twisted in agony and terror. The taint was slowly moving across her hand and when she began to scream Nathaniel pulled her away, but her eyes were unseeing. "Forgive me Grace." He hit her hard, her body slumping against him. Hunter gave a harsh growl, torn between wanting to tear Nathaniel apart for hurting Grace and yet knowing he had probably just saved her. "Hunter we need to get out of here." Nathaniel's tone firm; as he put Grace's limp body over his shoulder. They crept out of the cave; watching as the Darkspawn moved towards the lower chambers, moving in an almost sleepy fashion.

They progressed through the tunnels having no concept of time. Nathaniel allowed only brief stops; snatches of restless sleep in dark crevices, terrified that they would never find a way out. Grace had remained unconscious; her link with the taint had proven too much for her. She whimpered and moaned her face tight with pain. Nathaniel cradled her tight to his body, refusing to acknowledge the terror that was tearing into his chest. Anders would be able to help her, he refused any other option.

Hearts pounding; they finally reached the surface, breaking through a small concealed cave in the hillside, night had fallen, though which night they had no idea. Nathaniel realised that without Hunter; Shadow and Rajack's stone sense, it was unlikely they would ever have found the way out. They had to fight their way through the thick foliage to head back towards the mines. They moved steadily forward until they had left the mines behind, resting on a small hill that afforded them a good vantage point. Nathaniel gently lay Grace on the ground, wincing at the large bruise on her jaw. Hunter lay at her side, gently nudging her and licking her face trying to rouse her, Shadow glaring into the night daring anyone else to attack them.

Grace felt the icy breeze first and caught the scent of grass. She felt the pounding of her own heart and the pain in her chest and jaw. Slowly she opened her eyes, the barren landscape replaced with softly swaying trees and the prickle of grass beneath her. Slowly she sat up; tears slipping down her cheeks when she realised they had all made it out and the world had not fallen. Wrapping her arms around her legs; pressing her face to her knees, Grace let her tears fall. She didn't realise she was slowly rocking and whimpering until she felt arms wrap around her and she glanced up to see Nathaniel's stunning grey eyes, clouded with concern.

Nathaniel tenderly cupped her cheek. "We will camp here tonight; rest and leave at first light tomorrow." Grace nodded curling against him shivering.

Danforth built a small fire, Lucus and Rajack collecting branches to camouflage them. Nathaniel had to coax Grace to eat something; none of them were hungry, but they needed their strength. They had only one tent; the others had been dropped during the fighting. The Wardens urged Grace to use it. She hadn't spoken since she had returned to consciousness, but her eyes told them she didn't want to be alone. Danforth spoke quietly to Nathaniel who gently picked her up and carried her firstly down to the small stream next to the camp. Nathaniel helped Grace out of her armour, horrified by the blood soaked tunic beneath. It had long since dried, but it was no less disturbing. He checked the wound; the broken flesh had healed, but the skin was badly bruised. He felt a stab of guilt that he had not checked her for injury in the Deep Roads. Flushing slightly he removed his own armour and supported her as she bathed; taking the opportunity to wash himself as well, covered in blood and dirt from their days beneath the surface. Grace never took her eyes from Nathaniel as he carried her into the tent; wrapping a blanket around them, holding her close, trying to bring her some warmth.

Grace watched her fingertips gently trace the stubble of his jaw, gazing into his eyes. He was warmth and softness and the taint within him was as gentle as the Darkspawn's was vicious. She could feel them crowding into her mind, their screams and rage. She let out a slow breath and leaned forward, her lips feather light on his. The screams faded into a background noise as her lips gently explored his. Her fingers wound in his hair as her tongue tentatively lingered against his lips. Grace sighed as she sank into the warmth of Nathaniel's mouth as he leaned into the kiss; feeling his hands moving through her hair as his tongue slowly explored, the pressure of his lips against hers gradually building. Grace felt heat begin to replace the ice that had seemed to have settled over her as a second skin. The taste of his lips, the heat of his breath as she drank him in was more potent than any aphrodisiac.

Nathaniel's heart was pounding in his chest. There was no denying he wanted Grace, but she was his friend and this was taking advantage of her vulnerable state. He forced himself to move; almost relieved when Grace clung to him, her eyes begging him to stay. "Grace..." Whatever he had been about to say was lost as her lips pressed against his. Nathaniel could barely contain the soft moan when she removed his tunic; her lips ghosting down his chest, his eyes squeezing shut at the sensation as her tongue moved lazily across his muscles, lingering at scars, placing soft kisses before moving on. Nathaniel shivered; his longing for her pulsing through him until he was pressing her onto the ground, his lips claiming hers in a need that matched her own. He sat up slightly; slowly moving her tunic up her body and over her head. His lips sought her throat, aching with each soft whimper. He lingered on the scar from the arrow, placing his own light kisses against the silvery mark. He gently kissed her bruised skin as his hands trailed across her ribs.

Grace wound her arms around his waist, her hands tracing the scars on his back, learning the ridges of muscle of his powerful upper body. Her body seemed to flare with heat as his lips danced across her breasts, savouring each sweet sensation. The pressure of his hips against her own made Grace tremble with anticipation; the friction between them increasing with each kiss, each touch.

Nathaniel raised himself on his arms; sinking into liquid gold, his breath harsh in his ears. He bit back the growl of desire as she unfastened his breeches, moving the constricting material passed his hips. He heard her soft gasp as she gazed at him. He flushed and smiled, his eyes closing as her fingertips stroked his length.

Nathaniel pulled back; impatiently kicking off his breeches, before slowly dragging the material of her own, down her legs. Then his body was flush against hers once more; he kissed her with hunger now, his tongue plundering her mouth before he bit her lower lip, tenderly sucking and soothing the plumped flesh with his tongue. Trembling; he felt her legs move up his and hook around his hips. Slowly their lips met, muffling their cries as Nathaniel slowly guided himself into her tight heat.

Grace closed her eyes, her neck arching back as her body seemed to be consumed by fire. Each thrust was like an electrical burst within her, her entire body tingling and trembling with sensation. His lips were once again pressing against hers, drowning the cries she had barely been aware she was making. Her nails drew down his back making him arch, his own moans greedily taken into her mouth.

He was startled to feel his own climax approaching; pressing his lips to her ear, begging her to reach her own orgasm with him. He was rewarded with the tightening and pulsing of her body around his and he buried his face to her throat as his body spasmed, his breaths gasps as he gave his last thrust before collapsing against her, kissing her lips, his fingers caressing her face.

Nathaniel wanted to say so many things; but it all fell away as she kissed him again, before he gently moved to her side, pulling her tight to his body, smiling as she sank into sleep in his arms.

**xXx**

Anders retreated to his room as soon as they reached the Keep. Duncan detained everyone else to inform them of what had happened. Alistair and Zevran had turned icy at the suspicion of Grace's action. When Zevran had been told that his love had sent the Darkspawn to sleep he had felt an astonishing array of emotions from shock; fear, anger, pride and admiration. He had not been alone, the Warden's having held onto their composure as best they could only because of Grace's reaction to her father. They had not wished to distress her further. Fear was now the overriding emotion. Fear of what cost would be exacted on the woman who had stretched the known boundaries of their world and made the impossible, possible.

It seemed hours before they were finally free to join Anders, their anxiety for his wellbeing excruciating when they were told of the tainted Templar. They found him sitting in a corner of the room on the floor; his arms wrapped around his legs, his face buried against his knees, muffled sobs shaking his body. He jumped as Alistair and Zevran moved to him, but relaxed in their arms.

"It hurt so much." He whispered.

"You are safe." Zevran soothed helping to remove his jacket.

"What if it wasn't just a random taint, what if they have Darkspawn Templars." He shuddered violently.

"Then we'll kill them all." Alistair growled; placing a soft kiss to Anders forehead, his eyes moving to Zevran. "Whatever it takes."

Anders glanced at him snuggling into the broad chest, sighing appreciatively as Alistair's arms wrapped around him protectively. "My hero." He murmured.

Zevran gently brushed the hair from his face. "How do you feel apart from that my love? Loghain expressed his concern that you still seem... off balance."

Anders pouted. "I did have a mountain fall on me you know." Alistair smiled, his chuckle vibrating his chest making Anders turn to him startled. "Well I did!"

Alistair gently tilted his face, checking him over for signs of damage. "Then we shall have to ensure we are in the same group next time so I can shield you from any trouble making mountains."

Anders eyes widened at the husky tone and nestled closer to the warrior. "Yes please." He murmured sinking into the warmth of a much longed for kiss.

**xXx**

Duncan sank into Sunshine's arms, pulling her as tight to his body as he could. "My love." His soft murmur igniting her desire and her concern.

"Tell me lover."

"It would seem the Darkspawn are on the move, or were at least until they all decided to stop for a_ nap!_" The last words spat out as his anger spiked.

"And you believe Grace had something to do with that?"

"You have a better suggestion?"

"No; not really, but I would listen to her explanation before you start yelling. You two have a habit of rubbing each other the wrong way when you are scared."

"I'm not scared, I'm angry." He muttered.

"Because you're scared lover. You can't fool me. Now, I think Rivka and Aryeh would like to spend some time with their father!"

Duncan smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving over to the cradles and picking up Rivka, whose eyes fixed on him gurgling happily as he kissed her. Sunshine picked up a sleepy Aryeh and they moved over to the sofa, Duncan leaning over to plant a kiss on his son's cheek. Rivka pressed her hands to his beard calling back his attention. Duncan spoke in a soft tone that captivated his daughter. "Now Rivka I want you to listen to me carefully." She squealed happily, rubbing her nose against his beard making Duncan laugh. "I know you will love you sister very much; but please don't keep running off into trouble like she does, or you will make your daddy a very sad man." He grumbled at the elbow in his ribs from Sunshine.

"Duncan!"

"Fine, well try not to get into too much trouble then." Rivka gave him a very serious look before falling forwards and rubbing her face against his, cooing happily to herself.

**xXx**

Nathaniel woke hearing Danforth cough politely outside of the tent. He felt Grace shift beside him, then settle once more into the warmth of his arms. Gently brushing aside the curls, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Even in sleep she turned her head seeking his lips. Nathaniel chuckled into the kiss making Grace's eyes open. She smiled and cupped his cheek, her fingers caressing his jaw.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured. Grace simply snuggled against him; pressing her lips to his throat, Nathaniel letting out a slight moan. He pulled back and cupped her cheek as her face clouded with pain. "Grace?" Her eyes were filled with such sadness and fear it made his heart pound. "You're safe Grace." The look she gave him left him in no doubt that she disagreed with him. Nathaniel was unnerved by her silence and wondered if she was still in shock. He helped her to dress; an exhaustion weighing down on her, despite her seemingly restful sleep. Nathaniel pulled her close once her armour was buckled. "Last night...was amazing. I don't know where we go from here, but I wanted you to know that." Grace softly kissed his lips, drawing him into a lingering kiss that neither wanted to break from. "Do you think you can walk?" Grace nodded; her hand clasping his, her fingers interlinking with his own. Nathaniel flushed and kissed her again before pulling on his clothes.

They ate a quick breakfast. Grace was expecting some kind of comment from Rajack at least about what had happened between her and Nathaniel, but none came. When they were packed Grace called haste into being around them, they needed to get back to the Keep and fast. The landscape seemed to fly passed them, but they weren't paying attention, the horror of what they had seen and experienced in the mines consumed them. The light of day did not seem to help and their shock fell on them anew as they thought of what the future held.

**xXx**

Entering the Keep Nathaniel was startled to realise their group was the last to return and wondered how long they had been underground. Duncan glanced up startled by their appearance. The speech he had prepared to give Grace slipped from his memory. Their armour was bloody, they had all obviously sustained injury and looked as though they were in shock.

"What in the Void!" Duncan looked to Nathaniel.

"We have a problem Commander." Nathaniel cleared his throat, his words sounding shaky even to him.

"Karl, Anders." Both mages were already moving forward their healing magic flaring before they had reached them. The other Wardens moved forward helping their brothers to remove their battered armour, leaving Grace to Alistair and Zevran.

Grace winced as Zevran unbuckled the armour covering her chest, his eyes widening at the state of her tunic. Alistair tilted her chin to face him and froze at the pain in her eyes.

Zevran gently turned her from the other; opening her tunic and checking the wound was healed, wincing at the dark bruising. "What did you walk into this time my sweet?" He felt her shudder before she buried her face against his shoulder.

Anders moved to Duncan. "They are all in shock, whatever happened has disturbed them deeply."

"Do any of you feel up to talking about what happened?"

Danforth wearily raised his head. "There was a horde, moving through the Deep Roads towards Orzammar we think. Thousands of the blighted bastards. I've been to most Darkspawn holes, but I've never seen anything like it."

Rajack cracked his neck. "Yeh that was a whole mess of crap down there."

Nathaniel slowly ran his fingers across his brow, the pressure helping to ease the tension a little. "We were in a tight spot Commander. We hit a dead end, there was no way out."

Duncan saw the pain and guilt on his face and glanced to Grace who was ashen and shivering; the echoes of the taint tugging at her, Zevran and Alistair gently rubbing her arms trying to transfer some warmth. "How did you escape?" No-one spoke. Grace fixed her gaze on the floor and kept it there. The Wardens did likewise, shifting uncomfortably. "Nathaniel." Duncan's tone was firm, commanding. He knew exactly what had happened, but he needed to hear it.

Nathaniel glanced to Grace who seemed to feel his look and raised her eyes. She gave an almost imperceptible nod and withdrew into herself. Nathaniel gave a deep sigh before turning to Duncan, forcing himself to speak the words he knew his Commander would not want to hear. "If Grace hadn't taken the action she did, none of us would have survived."

Grace leaned against Zevran; willing her body to faint, do anything other than face her father. She was rewarded with a fierce pain in her chest, a sudden inability to breathe and a weakness that took her legs from beneath her. She felt herself cradled by Alistair and Zevran, Nathaniel sinking to his knees beside her clasping her hand. She felt the flush of Anders magic and gave a shuddering sigh as her breathing eased. Grace closed her eyes; forced herself to calm, it had been a long time since she had experienced a panic attack.

Duncan stared at his daughter feeling his own panic. He could only imagine what it must have felt like to link with an entire horde. "The five of you should rest. We can talk more later." Duncan gently clasped Grace's arm, her eyes guarded as she glanced up. "Grace, you're home now. You're safe."


	65. Consequences

Grace sank into a delicious bath barely listening to the voices from the bedroom as Alistair, Zevran and Anders demanded a more detailed explanation of what had happened to them from Nathaniel. She concentrated on the sensation of the water against her skin, the warmth and soothing smell of vanilla and honey. She ran through a list of all the good things that had happened to her since coming to Ferelden, but they all twisted into painful memories. The Darkspawn buzz in her mind seemed to intensify, urging her to remember her darker experiences. Grace closed her eyes and held her breath sinking beneath the water. She rose to the surface only when her lungs were bursting; surprised to see Alistair kneeling beside the bath watching her as she wiped water from her face, taking gasping breaths.

"Feeling better?" Alistair felt his stomach churn as Grace avoided his gaze, remaining silent. "Grace please speak to me. Nate said not a word has passed your lips since you woke."

Grace wanted to speak, but she was afraid that all that would leave her mouth would be screams and if started she might never stop and if she did speak what would she say._ I've stood in the Void and it has claimed me; leaving some empty tainted vessel! _She swallowed hard forcing herself to look at him; to not give into the fear that was gripping her, to give him the lie he needed. "A little better." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Alistair gave a smile of relief. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Grace concentrated on the sensation of her teeth tugging at the sensitive flesh of her lip. "Can we talk about this later; I don't think I can cope with you yelling at me right now." Her voice was choked, barely suppressing the pain that felt as though it was suffocating her.

Alistair gently pressed his hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin. "No yelling Grace, I promise. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Grace felt the barrier within her; all that was holding her together begin to crumble. The horror of what she had experienced flooded her senses. She could feel their darkness, hatred and hunger surge through her body. She would never be alright. She wrapped her arms around her legs, heating the water again as it suddenly felt icy to her. "I can't get them out of my head; I feel them, hear their whispers." She looked up her eyes blinking rapidly to stop her tears. "I hear them scratching around in my mind, they never stop! Is this what it feels like for you?"

"Something like that." He murmured. "It's going to be okay Grace, I swear it." Alistair tilted her chin. "You were literally born to be a Warden. You just have to see what you can do as a gift, rather than a curse. We are all here for you if you let us be and we'll help you through it."

"Alistair, what I did in the Deep Roads..."

"It was necessary, it saved you." Alistair gently cupped her cheeks, drawing her face close to his. "You are my wife and I love you and I will help you through this; just don't give up on yourself, or us." He gently pressed his lips to hers, giving a soft sigh of relief when she responded. When he pulled back he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Grace stared into his eyes; losing herself in the hazel depths, exploring the soft amber flecks. "I can't imagine what I did to deserve you." Alistair stared at her startled; his heart aching, desperate to take her pain. "Alistair you need to know that when I woke up, I...I..."

"Nate told me what happened between the two of you."

Grace clasped his hand, her eyes pleading. "Don't be angry with him Alistair. He was going to leave, but I... I couldn't be alone. I needed to feel human, needed someone to feel human with." Tears were spilling down her cheeks as guilt tore into her for both men.

"I understand baby and I'm not angry with either of you. I'm grateful he was there for you." Alistair recognised her guilt on Nathaniel's behalf and allowed a soft smile to light his face that he hoped would reassure her. "Grace; Nate's had a thing for you since the moment he saw you, I think he was just glad you felt able to turn to him."

Grace flushed and lowered her eyes. "I don't want to lose you Alistair."

He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You don't have to be scared Grace. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

**xXx**

Nathaniel had often wondered what it would be like to spend his time with Alistair and Grace. Now here he was; in their room, drinking Zevran's brandy. The elf was sitting to his right side leaning against Anders, Grace laying across the floor with her head on Alistair's lap, her feet on Anders knees, while Nathaniel himself was lounging next to Alistair, occasionally flushing as his lover pressed a kiss to his throat, unused to the public display of affection. They had made a nest of a sort with blankets, pillows and cushions scattered on the floor. Tonight was about warmth and companionship and love. Sex was the last thing on any of their minds. Nathaniel relaxed into the loving atmosphere, surprisingly unfazed when Cullen joined them later that evening. Cullen had been horrified by Anders experience of the Templar and wrapped the mage in his arms, wanting to help him to feel safe.

Purrs had managed to get into the room and had settled on Grace's stomach; rubbing her head against her hand, her gaze smug as she glanced to Hunter who was lying outstretched with Shadow, not caring in the least. His Grace was near him and that was enough.

The children were sleeping soundly; Grace having spent an hour simply gazing at them, reminding herself of the things that made her human. She shifted slightly, cradling Purrs who nuzzled against her as she settled again. She began to drift, the warmth and safety lulling her into a state of deep comfort. She felt a moment of panic when the Darkspawn hum began to increase, but her exhaustion prevented her from shrugging off the hold of sleep. She felt Purrs moved; much to the cats annoyance by the meow that erupted from her and the firmness of bodies pressed against her, a blanket pulled over them. Grace tried to move; to speak, anything to stop her from falling into the realm of sleep, but the hum increased and dragged her down.

_Grace stared at herself; or rather her dragon form, her song wrapping around her. It was a disturbing sensation. She felt the minds of the Darkspawn, the pressing of their collective consciousness as it invaded her own. Grace span around; trying to get her bearings, panic making her tremble. She turned back to her dragon self, beautiful and terrible in equal measure. Grace backed away, her heart as heavy as stone as she realized she had taken the Archdemon's place in the minds of the Darkspawn. She vowed never to take that form again._

_Through her growing dismay and dread, Grace heard a low humming different to that of the horde. She drifted towards it, using her curiosity to stem the blood curdling scream that was taking form in her throat._

_The hum was coming from behind a huge wall, the taint a thick web over the stone. Grace frowned in confusion, it almost sounded like someone singing a lullaby. She looked for an entrance, but was left disappointed. Grace felt a tugging sensation and glanced behind her, a robed figure studying the wall just as she was. _

Grace gave a yelp as Mistress Purrs A Lot jumped on her chest; pushing her off, rubbing her bruised skin. "Makers sake Purrs, did you have to land there!"

Anders raised his head sleepily and caught her wrist pulling her closer to him before his hand emanated a soft blue glow. Grace closed her eyes, always loving the sensation of Anders magic sinking into her. She gave a soft sigh feeling her bruises recede. "Thank you." She breathed, giving him a soft kiss.

"I'm a helper." He murmured sleepily; as he nestled back into Zevran's arms, asleep before his head rested on the pillow.

Grace carefully untangled herself from the blankets and padded into the bathroom, softly closing the door. Her reflection stared back at her accusingly. She clutched the sink as the whispers pushed into her mind. Grace gritted her teeth; squeezing her eyes shut, humming Gabriel's favorite lullaby to try and distract herself. The whispers became a roar, a chaos of noise that Grace couldn't distinguish. She felt sometime against her leg and cried out in alarm, Mistress Purrs A lot gazing up at her startled. Grace sank to her knees pulling Purrs into her arms, her tears sinking into her fur. Purrs rubbed herself against Grace's face, a deep purr rumbling through her body. "It would have been better if I'd died Purrs." She whispered, Purrs jumping from her arms at the soft knock and the bathroom door slowly opening.

Alistair peered into the bathroom blinking sleepily. "Grace?"

Grace quickly stood with her back to him, brushing away her tears. "Sorry; you know me, bathroom hogger."

Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently back against his chest. "Was looking for you." He mumbled, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "Thought I heard you cry out."

"Purrs woke me up."

"Damned cat should have put her out."

"No, I was glad of the distraction to be honest."

"Nightmares?"

Grace nodded catching their reflection in the mirror. She turned in his arms and buried her face against his chest, her body shuddering as she forced back the sobs desperate to find release.

Alistair gently rubbed her back, placing soft kisses on the top of her head slowly rocking them. Grace glanced at him startled when he began to softly sing. She had never heard Alistair sing before and he had the most wonderful voice, deep, sensual and filled with warmth.

'The wind that stirs  
their shallow graves  
carries their song  
across the sands

heed our words  
hear our cry  
the grey are sworn  
in peace we lie

heed our words  
hear our cry  
our names recalled  
we cannot die

when darkness comes  
and swallows light  
heed our words  
and we shall rise.'

Alistair flushed and smiled. "It's from the Ballad of Ayesleigh. Whenever I think the darkness is just too much; it reminds me that Warden's will always be here, the barrier between the dark and the light."

Grace gave him probably the first genuine smile since her return from the Deep Roads. "I've never heard you sing before. It was beautiful."

"I only sing on special occasions." He murmured, grinning at her smile.

"We'll have to have more special occasions then!"

"I will sing every moment of every day, if that is all it takes to bring a smile to your lips."

**xXx**

Lucus gave a contented sigh and chuckled as Pooks curled against him grinning wickedly.

"I must admit Lucus I thought it would have taken more persuasion to get you into my bed. You always seemed a little... shy."

Lucus allowed his hand to drift down her back, loving the feeling of her smooth skin against his fingertips. "After what happened I realised life is too short. I thought I was going to die and all I could think about was never having the courage to at least kiss you."

Pooks stared at him startled. "You were thinking about me?"

Lucus pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a lingering kiss. "You were my strength to keep going, no matter the odds."

Pooks could never be with just one person; the Wild in her would never allow it, but that was the closest she had ever come to considering it. Instead she wrapped herself around his body and kissed him until he forgot about the Deep Roads and they were the only two people in the world.

**xXx**

Duncan sat in the study having been unable to sleep. The fact that a horde of Darkspawn were on the move beneath them; or rather were on the move before Grace's intervention, filled him with dread. Another Blight so soon was unthinkable. He had not expected to survive the last and certainly had never envisioned a second in his lifetime.

He penned two letters, one to Orzammar advising the Queen of what they had discovered and requesting any information she had. The second parchment was for Lomara. He did not mention they were sleeping, only that they seemed to be drawn towards Orzammar and possibly beyond. He sealed the parchments and sent them with a messenger, his heart heavy with worry.

**xXx**

Karl was in a state of agitation by the time Anders entered the Great Hall, pulling him to one side. "Is it true? Do the Darkspawn have Templars?"

Anders felt his fear curl in his gut. "I hope not, but I don't know."

"Are you... are you okay?" Anders nodded, but left his friend in no doubt that what he had experienced had been terrible. "Did you tell Grace?"

"Not yet, she wasn't exactly in a state to take on more last night."

Karl rubbed his forehead worried for them all. "We need to talk about this Anders, if they do have Templars we are in trouble."

Several scenarios had already taken residence in Anders mind after feeling the power of the creature. One had been to run and not stop until he reached Tevinter; another had involved slaughtering all Templars who weren't Wardens, both of which he had dismissed with reluctance. "We'll talk after breakfast." Karl nodded, his brows furrowed in concern.

Breakfast was a solemn affair. There was no laughter; or teasing; only a deep unease that was slowly encompassing them. Even the infamous Warden appetite seemed curbed. Duncan glanced in concern, taking the measure of each of his Wardens. Of everyone Merek and Grace looked the most distressed. Merek had experienced a tough enough time with the lyrium withdrawal, but as that had eased the Darkspawn whispers had increased and he was having a hard time dealing with it. Grace was clearly having similar problems and he knew with a growing sense of horror that she was connected to the Darkspawn on a deeper level than any Warden had ever been.

Grace pushed away the untouched plate of food, wishing her stomach would stop squirming.

"It's better if you eat something." Alistair's voice was soft, coaxing. "I promise it helps." Grace gave a low sigh and glanced to Merek who was equally reluctant to eat. He caught her look and shrugged gazing at the plate with distaste. Grace forced herself to eat, a little surprised when the squirming stopped. "Better?"

She nodded and suddenly realised she was ravenous. Alistair chuckled as she began to eat with great enthusiasm and Duncan was relieved that Merek followed her lead, both looking much better once their stomachs were full.

"Is this why Warden's eat so much?" Grace mumbled as she ate.

Alistair grinned. "Explains a lot doesn't it."

As they moved through to the larger meeting room Karl cleared his throat. "We need to talk about the Templar."

Merek looked up startled, wondering if the mage was referring to him.

"What Templar?" Grace mumbled, biting into another apple she had grabbed before the dishes were cleared.

"The Templar that attacked Anders."

Grace turned to Anders; her eyes wide, her shock and rage like a serpent uncoiling in her stomach. "A Templar did what!" Even Grace wasn't prepared for her reaction. Her entire body seemed to explode with violet flame, her rage tearing through her. Those near her shot backwards in alarm. The thought of Anders being hurt was unbearable. Grace clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut trying to exert some control over herself, forcing back the pulsing magic. Then it hit her, the rage of the Darkspawn pouring through her begging for release. She sank to her knees; clutching her head as she fought against the raging storm within her, trying every way she knew to find a centre of peace within herself. There was no peace; only the clammering of thousands of minds begging to drown the world in blood, calling on her to lead them. Grace couldn't breathe, feeling herself on the edge of the Void.

Duncan gripped her arms. "Grace. Grace listen to my voice. Open your eyes."

Grace shook her head, squeezing her eyes tighter as screams for vengeance tore through her mind. "Make them stop!" She sobbed; her hands clutching her father, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"Grace open your eyes, that's an order!" Duncan held her face, forcing her to look at him. "I need you to breathe deeply Grace, just as I do." He growled at the whimper that left her mouth as she tried to move from him. "That's an order Grace!" He hated his harsh tone; but she didn't need a father right now, that would come later. Now she needed a Commander, someone who could help her control the voices that were tormenting her. He forced himself to take deep breaths satisfied when she followed. "Now I want you to concentrate on the image of a griffon; it is the symbol of the Wardens, of strength and courage and sacrifice. Make it so big and bright that everything else fades before it. This is our talisman Grace, our shield in the darkest of places."

Grace lost herself in her father's dark eyes; followed his breathing and imagined the Griffon, imagining its wings wrapping around her, the voices slowly fading into a background noise. Grace slowly felt her body and mind come back to herself. She was shivering and grateful her father still held her. "How can you stand it?" She whispered.

"Time and discipline. Just as every Warden before me and every Warden who will come. It is the price we pay." He gently pushed the hair from her face. "You may not have had a Joining Grace, but you bear the taint and the blood of the old Gods flows through you. You are as much a Warden as any of us."

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. If there is one thing that is undeniable about you Grace you don't quit. You don't stop no matter how tough it gets. You can learn to control the noise of the horde and use it as we have learned to." Duncan gently squeezed her hand at her crestfallen look. "You aren't the first of us to struggle. When I had my Joining I spent the first three weeks picking fights with anyone I could. I felt angry every waking moment."

Grace glanced to Gavarth in surprise as he gave a low chuckle. "I gave your father more than a few black eyes in those three weeks."

Duncan grinned as he felt Grace relax a little. "I picked a fight with Danforth too." Grace's eyes widened in surprise.

"Squirt gave me a run for my money." Danforth sniggered. "Your dad was all skin and bones then, wiry little git."

"What happened?" Her voice soft; her throat aching, happy to be distracted.

"I had my ass handed to me." Duncan beamed. "But it was a close thing. After that I knew I needed to get my anger under control, to harness it so I could use it."

Grace was aware of the Warden's concerned glances and flushed in shame feeling awkward. "I guess you got more than you bargained for when you recruited me."

Duncan gave a low chuckle. "You certainly keep me on my toes." He tenderly caressed her cheek. "The griffon always worked for me."

Grace smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Can you stand?" Grace nodded, allowing her father to help her. She swayed a little unsteadily, relaxing as Alistair's arm wrapped around her waist. "Do you feel up to having this conversation?"

Nodding, Grace glanced apologetically to Karl and Anders. "Sorry. I won't interrupt again, promise."

Anders hugged her tightly his lips pressing to her ear. "I rather like you being so protective of me, gets me hot!" He chuckled as his words had the desired effect and Grace laughed.

Grace listened intently as Anders described with some difficulty his experience with the Templar. The pain in his eyes and words almost tipped her over the edge again; Alistair keeping a grip on her as she gripped her hands together beneath the table, her violet flame flickering wildly, but this was about Anders not her and she forced her anger back down, bidding it be calm for the moment at least. Lynais described the creature and all three mages shuddered. The idea of Templar Darkspawn was a terrifying one.

"I still think it more likely it was one tainted Templar rather than anything more sinister." Loghain interjected feeling their increasing panic.

"Either way, we will be on our guard." Duncan stated placatingly.

Grace chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I wonder if there's a way to harness my Wild to shield us."

"Forgive me, but I don't really understand your Wild." Loghain said gently, not wishing to trigger her anger. "But how would that help if you could do such a thing?"

"In my training with Merek, he can pretty much squash my arcane magic to zero, but that seems to just increase my access to my Wild magic and he couldn't influence my violet flame. If fire and electricity, not to mention things like evasion and endurance can be put into runes that can be added to armour, why not my Wild?"

Duncan realised the possibility, but his concern for his daughter made him hesitant. "Grace I'm not sure about this."

"Father; whether the Darkspawn have their own Templars, or the odd Templar is unfortunate enough to be tainted, I for one would rather know myself and my fellow mages stand a chance against them. I have no idea if this will work, but it's worth a try." She gave him a winning smile. "Besides, we both know I'm going to follow it up anyway."

Duncan sighed and rubbed his forehead, a smile of resignation crossing his face. "I have no control over you at all do I?"

Grace grinned. "As my father, not a chance. As my Commander, you know this has the potential to be an awesome idea."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Indeed. Keep us appraised of your progress."

Grace turned to Karl and Anders. "I'm probably going to need your help with this guys. You too Merek." All three nodded, Grace's enthusiasm was too infectious to be ignored.

Duncan handed out patrol schedules for the next week. "Any other issues?"

Grace glanced about a little surprised when no-one said anything. "Um... I have something."

Duncan glanced to his daughter curiously; it was rare for her to speak in these meetings. "What is it Grace?"

"You guys all tend to have the same Darkspawn dreams right?" Duncan nodded. "I ….. um...dreamt about my dragon form last night so I'm assuming I'm having the same dreams as you."

"It would appear so."

Grace shifted in agitation. "So who's the robed guy?" Silence fell at the table and Grace watched the growing confusion. "Oh come on! I must have had the same dream as someone! You know; walking through the Deep Roads, coming across this huge rock face with some kind of lullaby being sung behind it and the guy in the robes." Grace glanced to them all becoming more agitated. "Just me then." She muttered sulkily, crossing her arms and glaring at the table.

"Grace, have you seen that part of the Deep Roads before?"

Grace turned to her father and forced herself to stop sulking. "No, never. I don't even know how I got there. It's disturbing seeing me like...like that, so I wandered off. I heard a humming and followed that. It led me to the wall. I could have sworn I could hear a lullaby."

"You wandered off?" Karl's tone did little to disguise his amazement. "How can you wander off in someone else's dream?"

Grace opened her mouth to speak and then realised he had a good point, frowning. "I don't know. I just assumed it was a Darkspawn dream because well of the whole dragon thing."

"Did the robed man speak? What did he look like?" Sigrun interjected, a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I didn't see his face; I'm only assuming it was a man thought I don't know why and he, she, whatever said nothing, just looked at the wall. Then Purrs jumped on me and I woke up."

"I want a daily report of everyone's dreams." Duncan tone had become business like and a little sharp.

"I take it this isn't normal then." Grace murmured dismally.

Gavarth leaned over and patted her hand affectionately. "Kitten, nothing with you is ever normal."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you as always for reading. I'm always happy to receive your thoughts /criticisms / suggestions. _


	66. Shields

Rajack wandered into the common room surprised to see Grace sitting by herself; staring at the flames that were curling around her hand, watching as she opened her palm, the flames taking the form of a rose. "You okay Kitten?" Grace glanced up surprised at the affectionate name and tone and simply nodded. "Come on Grace, what's on your mind? I'm a pain in the ass I know, but I can listen." After seeing what she had done to save them and what it had cost her; he, like the others wanted to do anything that would lift the burden she carried.

"Do you know anything about gems?"

He saw her wince waiting for a smart comment. He rubbed his beard and sat next to her. "I know a thing or two. Used them in my craft before my death. You thinking about that gem pouch you picked up? I think it will more than pay for whatever plans you have for Highever."

"I was thinking; the repairs to the Keep seem to be happening very slowly and it's not because Voldrik and his men don't have the time, so I'm assuming its cost. Father doesn't say anything, but we aren't exactly rolling in money at the moment."

"Well how about you let me take a look and we'll see how much you have to play with."

Grace gave him a grateful smile and handed over the bulging pouch.

**xXx**

Wandering out onto the battlements; having left Rajack to look over the gems, Grace pulled her cloak tightly around herself to ward off the icy cold of the night. She stared at the stars, losing herself in the constellations that at one time had been so foreign to her. She clenched her fist and opened it, staring at the flame rose. It sizzled and flickered as a tear hit its centre. _Something so beautiful amidst all this darkness. _Grace closed her hand and extinguished the flame, wondering if there was any beauty left within her. She heard a deep sigh and glanced up seeing Anders leaning against the stone, his eyes locked on something in the distance. Grace hesitated not wanting to intrude; but when she heard a choked sob, she could no more hold herself back then stop the sun from rising.

Anders sank into her embrace, trying desperately to gain control of himself. "The others never said, but I was begging for that thing to kill me. After all you did to bring me back; I was so ready to give it all up. I've never felt anything like it. Not repeated Smites; or cleanses, or anything else those bastards at the Circle did to me. It ripped the mana from me. I... I felt like it tore out a piece of my soul; of my magic, of who I am. I... I can't go through that again."

Grace felt a wave panic as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Anders I will find a way to protect us, please just give me a little time. I'm begging you don't leave, I can't do this without you."

Anders glanced to her startled, a flush staining his cheeks. "What makes you think I would leave?"

Grace met his gaze, biting her lip in agitation. _Because I've never wished for death more than in the last few days!_" I'm just about managing to keep myself from running."

Anders swallowed hard, fearful and grateful for her admission. "I won't run if you don't." He whispered.

Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled close to him. "Deal."

Anders ran his hand through her hair. "Besides which; I'm a Warden, that's for life."

Grace forced away her panic and snuggled against him, feeling the steady beat of his heart. "I was thinking; I can sense the difference between the Darkspawn, maybe I could sense if they have any of these Templars."

Anders pulled back shaking his head. "Grace it's too dangerous, at least until you get more control. Promise me you won't try it, at least not yet." He smiled at her relieved nod. "Didn't really think that through before you suggested it did you?" He murmured, placing a soft kiss at her ear.

"Not really."

"So Lady Theirin, as you have now bedded our resident rogue I want to know all the details."

Grace flushed deeply and nudged him, shaking her head. "Anders!"

"Come on! Enquiring minds want to know and Alistair is no fun, he never gives details! So, is that bulge in his pants a rolled up sock?"

Grace couldn't help the giggle. "No Anders, that is all Nathaniel."

"Andraste's flaming knickers! Should I be jealous?"

Grace pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply. "I'm yours Anders; as is Alistair, there is _never _anything to be jealous about."

**xXx**

Sandal watched Grace intently as she outlined what she was proposing for a new rune of her Wild magic. Karl and Anders offering suggestions. He screwed up his nose and wandered around muttering 'enchantment' to himself. Bodhan smiled to Grace. "If it can be done, Sandal will find a way."

Moments later Sandel rummaged in a bag and pulled out a small ruby. He handed it to Grace and waited. Grace chewed her lip. "Sandal I'm not sure what to do with this."

He cocked his head and looked at her, giving a wide smile. "To store your Wild so I can craft it."

Grace grinned, that was probably the longest sentence she had ever heard Sandal utter. Grace allowed her violet flame to flow around her hand. Licking her lips in concentration she directed the flame into the gem. He held up his hand after a minute and Grace extinguished the flame and handed back the ruby. He gave her another smile before moving off to his work bench.

"Give him some time; the boy will know what to do."

**xXx**

Grace spent a wonderful day with the children. Aurora and Alice loved nothing more than to braid her hair, while she read to Gabriel. Tarin sat next to her absorbed in the book, Grace suggesting they take turns to read the paragraphs. Grace had smiled as Sunshine joined them with Rivka and Aryah. Grace was enchanted by her baby brother and sister and was thrilled with any time she managed to snatch with them. She felt the darkness lift a little more and the simple joy of love begin to return.

Grace sat at the dresser slowly brushing her hair, waiting for Alistair to return from patrol. Darkness had fallen and the torch flames cast an orange glow, warding off the night and welcoming the Wardens home. She glanced up as Alistair quietly entered the room smiling to see her still up. Grace began helping him to remove his armour after giving him a kiss of greeting. "How was patrol?"

"Quiet."

Grace carefully unbuckled his breastplate. "I never really understood you know. I thought I did; I thought I understood the sacrifice it takes to be a Warden, but I didn't, not truly. It wasn't just what you gave up to be with me, it's the burden you took on. I'm so sorry."

Alistair pulled Grace into his arms and gently kissed her. "I would _not _make a different choice if I had it to do again. I love you and being a Warden has given my life a purpose." He saw the shadow of pain crossing her face and tilted her chin until their eyes met. "Do you know what my shield is?" Grace shook her head, interlacing her fingers with his and pulling his hands over her heart. "You and the children. You are my shield. You are what keep me from losing myself."

Grace felt tears well in her eyes and her heart swell with love for her husband. "I fell in love with you before we'd even met." She murmured. She had a flashback to her first play through of the game, of Alistair taking the final blow without the benefit of Morrigan's ritual. She had sat staring at the screen in shock and horror, tears streaming down her face and her heart had broken.

Alistair smiled realising his wife would always be something of a mystery to him. "I'm afraid I cannot claim the same, as the first time we met was the first time I laid eyes upon you."

Grace grinned at the memory. "You were something of a surprise my prince."

Alistair gently nuzzled her neck. "A good one I hope, despite my appalling manners and behaviour."

Grace gazed into her husband's eyes and gave him a radiant smile. "One of the best."

**xXx**

Duncan groaned as Voldrik put his bill on the table for the next stage of work. "Look Commander, I'd like to be able to help but..."

"I know, you're a businessman. We simply don't have the money." He grumbled thinking there was still Soldiers Peak to deal with.

"Maybe we need to raise the taxes." Nathaniel hesitantly suggested, knowing it would win them no favours.

Grace hurried into the room, face flushed and exhausted from lack of sleep. "Sorry I'm late." She mumbled taking her seat. It had been a week since Nathaniel's group had returned from the Deep Roads and Grace was resisting sleeping as much as possible. Dreaming of her dragon form unnerved her, though there had been no repeat of the robed figure after the third night. To Grace's dismay no-one else saw the unknown person. The lack of sleep however did little to help her control the constant presence of the horde in her mind.

"Look Commander; whatever way you look at this, work on the Keep repairs stops until we can get paid."

"I understand Voldrik." The dwarf stood up to leave.

"You're kidding!" Grace spluttered. "The Keep can't be left vulnerable!"

"Grace I can't make my men work for nothing!" Voldrik explained; backing away slightly from her, knowing her temper well.

"How much do you need to finish the work?" Grace fixed a steely look on the dwarf who appraised her carefully knowing how inventive she had been in the past.

"At least fifty sovereigns."

Grace nodded and handed him a small pouch as well as a list. "That will cover the defences my father outlined and extra precautions for the tunnels beneath the Keep."

Voldrik gasped as he emptied the pouch into his hand, before quickly covering his shock. "This should just about cover it."

Grace raised an eyebrow throwing a second pouch at him. "That should cover whatever is required at Soldiers Peak. I'm sure my father will discuss the details with you."

Voldrik was licking his lips, his eyes alive with the sight of so many precious stones. "As you wish."

Grace held up a final pouch. "This is for Highever. You and I will discuss the arrangements for that, but the Keep comes first. I expect to start renovations to Highever in one month."

"You set a tough schedule."

"I've paid enough to ensure it's done and that time frame is more than reasonable for the amount of people you have working for you."

Voldrik looked over what she had given him. "Well there is the exchange rate to consider."

"Voldrik; I had them appraised I know exactly what they are worth and believe me, I am not someone you want to try and bullshit, especially at the moment."

"Fine, fine." He grinned. "It's always a pleasure Grace. I like a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it." He turned to Duncan and bowed. "Commander." Before taking his leave.

"Grace that was unnecessary." Duncan said softly, astonished by his daughters generosity.

"How so? We didn't have the revenue to pay for the repairs and they need to be done. It's not like the gems were actually mine, I just picked them up."

"And by picking up, you mean melting the lock on a chest and stealing it." Lucus teased gently.

Grace pulled a face and grinned. "Fine; I stole them, but since the Architect was already dead I figured he wasn't in a position to use them."

"Nevertheless they were yours for Highever and you certainly did not have to pay for Soldiers Peak as well." Duncan interrupted the playful banter.

"There is more than enough for all three, I got lucky. Besides I figure the sooner we start on that; the sooner you can make your report and the less likely Lomora is to visit. I can't handle more Wardens at the moment, I'm a little sensitive and likely to blow them up."

"I still think you were too generous." Rajack muttered.

Grace shrugged. "Whatever gets him working."

Duncan glanced at the next agenda item. "Wade has come to the end of the limited funds we had for the repair of armour. We will have to make do with what we have; but with the Keep repairs taken care of, we should be able to commission more repairs by next month." Duncan sighed. "Maker I'm sure Wade and Voldrik think we have a bottomless pit of funds."

Gavarth gave a soft chuckle. "Well if Voldrik didn't think so before, he will after the amount Grace just gave him!" They were startled when Wade entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Commander, I just wanted to inform you that I will have the armour repaired in the next two weeks." He turned to Grace beaming. "The prototype armour we discussed will be ready within the week."

Grace gave him a radiant smile. "Thank you Master Wade."

"No my lady, thank you. Such a honour to work with someone who recognises real talent."

"Talent you have in abundance Master Wade. I look forward to seeing the armour."

Wade nodded happily humming to himself as he left the room.

Duncan glanced to his daughter, wondering if there would ever come a day when she would inform him of what she was doing before she did it. "Prototype armour?"

"Sandal's been working on making my Wild into a rune, I don't even pretend to understand how he is doing that. I had a word with Wade about Templar abilities and it's effects on mages. The man loves a challenge so I gave him one. With whatever he comes up with and Sandal's rune, we might have a working set of mage armour. Of course it will need testing." She glanced to Karl. "Hope you're ready for this."

Karl grinned. "Whatever it takes."

"And where are the funds coming from for this armour and repairs to the damaged armour?" Duncan interjected.

Rajack gave a soft growl. "You gave him the bloody diamond didn't you?"

"Rajack our safety is more important than wealth."

"Too bloody generous for your own good. That could have set you up for life!"

Grace smiled. "It will."

**xXx**

Grace had set about creating the school with a focus she had rarely experienced. It was partly a distraction from the grief that continued to swamp her and how disturbed she felt after what she had done with the Darkspawn. She knew she was trying to prove to herself that she was unchanged; that the darkness had not swallowed her completely, but it was a daily struggle. Thankfully the venture kept her so busy she had little time to dwell on her fears.

The repairs to the Keep were going well and Voldrik took time out to discuss the plans for Highever with Grace. His nephew had just come topside and was struggling for work with a few friends. The dwarf admitted he had funds left over from what she had given him for the Keep, even with the work to the underground passages and so was able to pay them if she wanted work on Highever to start immediately. Grace realised with a swell of fear that this was actually going to happen. The fear of failure was like a punch to the gut. They went over the plans so many times Voldrik thought his head was going to burst.

"Grace, I have been a Master of this craft for many years. These plans are more than adequate to protect the school from within and without." He patted her hand clearing his throat gruffly. "I know how important this is to you; you will never find shoddy work from me, or those under me."

Grace gave him a grateful smile. "Yours is not the work I'm worried about." Leaving him staring after her in confusion.

Additional help came from the Denerim and Dalish elves. Grace had contacted them prior to going into the Deep Roads to gain their advice on the land surrounding the Castle and the homes she wanted to rebuild and was startled when a small group of Dalish elves accompanied by Shianni turned up at the Keep.

Shianni had been tempered by her training to be a voice in the Landsmeet, but that didn't stop her shrieking in delight and practically knocking Grace over as she raced to greet her. She was equally enthusiastic in greeting the children who became over excited within two minutes of her entering the Keep. Despite Shianni's boisterous arrival, she noticed the change in her friends demeanor and whisked Grace away to discuss the plans, but determined to find out what was wrong. Although she could not get out of Grace what troubled her; Shianni and the Dalish elves encouraged her to take them to Highever, so they could see the problems with the land first hand.

Grace had decided against rebuilding the Alienage. She did not want anyone segregated, the whole point of the school was to bring people together and she was determined that would also be true of the land on which it stood. The housing she wanted followed the same patterns as the new housing in the Denerim Alienage. She wanted to nurture the land and create peaceful coexistence with all of the people on it. Grace intended the housing to be used by all, to break down the racial tension and fear of so called apostates and she wanted those who would live there to know this was a safe place for them. A home, not a prison.

To Grace's utter astonishment and delight she realised that the elves were not there simply to give advice. Not only did they suggest and carry out ways to bless and help the land heal, they supported her with materials and craftsmanship. The Dalish elves were prospering in their new land and the Denerim elves were eager to spread their good fortune. They held a deep affection for Grace and saw the potential of what she was trying to do and wanted to be a part of it. Grace was overwhelmed by their support and felt the darkness pushed back a little further.

**xXx**

Nessria approached Grace as she was looking over plans for a curriculum, working out subjects and the number of teachers she would need. "I have an excellent knowledge of history, geography as well as skills in cartography."

Grace glanced up and smiled. "They are good skills and knowledge to have."

"I only mention it as I am not used to being idle, it does not sit well with me. Perhaps I can prove useful in some way to your school. It is an interesting venture."

"You do realise there will be mages in the classes don't you, and mage teachers?"

Nessria nodded. "Perhaps it is time I learn to set aside my distrust of mages for a worthy cause, just as you are setting aside your distrust of Templars."

Grace gave her a delighted smile. "Nessria it is a pleasure to have you on the teaching staff. "

Nessria flushed and smiled. "You did not have to say yes."

Grace looked at her seriously. "I want this school to work Nessria. It is important and I think you understand that."

Nessria nodded. "If I might make a suggestion?"

Grace handed her the papers and Zevran walked in hours later with Tarin to find the two women deep in conversation about class size, length and content. He smiled; the happier Nessria was, the more likely she was to stay and the less likely he would have a fight on his hands to keep his son.

**xXx**

Karl was used to wearing robes, so the prototype armour was strange feeling to him. It consisted of dragonhide trousers dyed black. They were surprisingly lightweight and had been threaded with runes of spirit protection, evasion and stamina. The tunic had been stiffened with a more coarse dragon hide, again dyed black, providing extra protection at the back and chest. The tunic also boasted runes of amplification and barrier. The tunic sleeves reached to the elbow; dragonhide gauntlets overlapped the material, with bands of silverite at the wrist and elbow, threaded with lyrium. A belt of dragon hide and silverite finished the outfit. Both belt and gauntlets had been infused with immunity and stout. The Wild rune had been infused into each piece.

Anders eyed it critically. "It's a little bland."

Master Wade shot him a vicious look. "It was my understanding you did not wish to announce the fact you were mages. However, I suggest you get the Templar to use some of his abilities and then see how bland it is during battle."

Anders shrugged and they moved over to the training ground. Karl shivered. "Go easy Merek."

Merek nodded and as Karl brought a fireball into being, Merek sent out Cleanse. The entire armour shimmered as though flames of a deep purple were embedded in it. Karl stared in amazement, he could feel the cleanse and it diminished his flame a little, but he still had access to his magic. "Holy Maker, Master Wade you're a genius!"

Wade gave Anders a smug look who was grinning with glee. "I wish I could take all the credit, but Sandal created the main rune."

Grace grinned in delight. "I would like a set of the black armour for Anders and myself and the same runes put into a set of Warden Emblem armour of the blue and silver for both Anders and Karl. Do we have enough money left to do that?"

Wade gave her a smile. "My Lady it would be my pleasure."

Karl and Anders turned to her in surprise. "Why two sets?"

"Well I figure one for those times you want people to know you're a Warden and other times when that might not be so appropriate. I guess for the non-Warden armour speak to Wade about any personal modifications you would like, there seems to be ample funds to allow for a few extras." She chuckled as both men hugged her, each giving her a kiss to the cheek.

"I also have a set of robes with the same runes, if you wish to try them."

Grace was a little surprised by the flush staining Wade's cheeks. "I think Anders should have a go."

"Ah; well they are female robes, something Sandal gave me. Specifically for you."

"Oh, okay."

Grace stared at herself and flushed though had to admit she loved it. It fit her like a second skin, soft material that seemed to shimmer like the surface of water. She felt the power within the material, almost as a vibration against her body. The robe had a bodice of a heather colour, with slate grey material clothing her shoulders and arms to the elbow. The skirt section was also slate grey; which was barely half way down her thighs, with the heather material hanging down from the waist in strips. She fastened the clasp of the silverite belt that was laced with lyrium, the front length reaching the hem of the skirt. A long coat the colour of heather reached her ankles. The boots were thigh high and slate grey. She twirled around and grabbed her staff. There was nothing to say mages couldn't look sexy, but she felt a little naked without her reassuring dragonhide. She fastened the coat and headed back to the training yard.

Sandal clapped his hands happily. "Enchantment."

"Sandal, I never took you for a pervert." Grace chuckled. He simply grinned.

"Why, what do you have on underneath that?" Anders asked curiously, darting forward to unbutton the coat. He gave a happy whistle.

"Shut up." Grace murmured with a grin, feeling the flush staining her cheeks.

"You ready?" Merek asked clearing his throat, trying not to stare.

Grace gripped her staff. "As ready as I'll ever be wearing this!"

Merek grinned, focusing and hitting her with Silence. Grace felt the wave hit her and it was as though the robes came to life. A shield of deep purple surrounded her in an aura of protection. It was as though she was encased in her Wild.

"Enchantment." Sandal clapped happily.

Grace's eyes widened with delight. "Anders come over here."

He moved over and as she took his arm the purple aura moved over him shielding him. "Holy Maker."

"Can we try it?" She whispered, giving Anders ample opportunity to say no without the others hearing.

Anders swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Merek, Smite us." Grace felt Anders tighten his grip on her hand, a tremble moving through him. Grace suddenly pulled him close, pressing her lips to his at the instant Merek called the Smite into being.

Anders sighed happily, thinking the longer they kissed the longer it would be until he felt the effects of another bloody smite. "Anders." Grace whispered pulling away slightly, her lips barely parted from his.

"Umm."

"Did you feel anything?"

"The earth move as usual when I kiss you." He chuckled.

Grace grinned. "But not the Smite?"

Anders stared in astonishment and glanced to Merek who was looking as impressed as everyone else. "Andraste's great flaming arse it works!"

"Oh yee of little faith." Grace murmured.

He grinned at her, his eyes gleaming with delight. "We really can be safe from Templars." His mind racing with the possibilities.

"I love it Master Wade, but I must admit I feel a little vulnerable to more usual weapon attacks, I've got too used to my dragonhide."

Wade turned to Zevran. "Master assassin, if you would stab Grace please."

Everyone looked at him startled. "What!" Zevran growled.

Wade turned to Grace. "Trust me."

Grace stared down at the material and winced. "Anders be ready to heal me. Come on Zev."

Zevran gave a weary sigh and unsheathed his dagger. "As you wish."

_I trust Wade. I trust Wade. I trust Wade! _

Zevran darted forward and drove his dagger towards her side, aiming for a spot that would do the least damage. He felt a pain radiate up through his wrist as the steel made contact with the material and hissed losing his grip on the dagger.

Grace stared in astonishment as the material clothing her seemed to shimmer and change becoming as hard as the steel that was driving towards her.

It was Zevran that Anders had to heal as his wrist was badly sprained.

"This is amazing Wade. How did you do this?"

"Again I wish I could take credit, but whoever created the robes is the true Master, I simply added the runes. The material is actually metal, though I have never seen the like of it in all my years." He coughed and smiled. "Unusual robes for an unusual mage if you will permit."

Grace smiled. "Then hopefully we will serve each other well."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I know I'm probably taking huge liberties with the rune craft by creating a Wild rune, but I think I created a good enough case for it and you know me enough by now to know I tend to stray a little far sometimes. That said I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would love to hear your views whatever they are. Thank you as always for taking time out to read this. _


	67. Longing

Duncan stuck to his word and gathered a party to travel with him to Kinloch Hold looking for mage recruits. Grace surprised everyone by requesting to go, she had her own agenda wanting to scout for teachers. She had suggested since they were on the road they could also visit the Korcari Wilds to see about her mother's Grimoire. Grace appeared enthusiastic; but she dreaded leaving the children, they were her hope, her stability and she was guilt ridden with the amount of time she spent away from them. She was trying to build a better future for them, but it was small consolation.

Anders was not eager to go to the Circle and Karl did not wish to be the only mage left at the Keep; so Anders was to stay and Karl was to accompany Duncan, Grace, Danforth, Oghren, Sigrun and Rajack. All three dwarfs wanted to see what the fuss was about at the Circle and Danforth had become even more protective of Grace since their experience in the Deep Roads. As neither Alistair nor Nathaniel were accompanying them having other duties at Soldiers Peak and Zevran was still training the Keeps soldiers, he was determined to remain at her side.

Grace thought turning up at the Circle in her dragonhide armour might be a little antagonistic and the robes from Sandal felt a little inappropriate. Her new armour would not be ready for at least another week, as she had asked Wade to concentrate on finishing both sets for Anders and Karl first. She didn't want to wear a robe as she did not wish to be in any way associated with the Circle. Sighing in agitation she pulled on her black rune enhanced breeches and tunic and pulled on the heather coloured coat, loving the feel of the Wild pulsing through it. She smiled, this would be suitable for when they reached the Circle, but she would have her dragonhide armour until then. She twisted her hair into a bun and glanced at her dagger, it was only then that she remembered the dagger and amulet from the deep roads. She knew her father wanted to leave by midday, so she quickly went in search of Anders.

She found him teasing Nathaniel about what he and Alistair would get up to at the Peak. Nathaniel was flushed and looked incredibly uncomfortable. Grace was surprised at his reaction to Anders, the mage seemed to effortlessly get under the rogues skin.

"Anders can I see you for a minute?" Nathaniel smiled gratefully and turned back to sorting out the supplies.

Anders grinned and sauntered over. "Spoilsport!"

"You're a cruel man Anders."

He caught her by the waist and tickled her ruthlessly making her squeal. "Am I now!"

"I submit." She giggled breathlessly. It was these times of laughter she cherished; she was almost starting to feel like herself again.

"Victorious again!" Anders crowed in triumph.

"And what will you take as your prize my lord mage?" Grace purred, making Anders thoughts go straight to his pants.

"Makers breath you drive me crazy." He muttered; guiding her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his lips and tongue almost attacking her mouth in his frenzied passion. His hands slipped beneath her coat, gliding over her body making them both tremble.

Grace clasped his hand, barely making it to her room before they were locked together in another passionate embrace. Her coat was flung on the bed, her tunic pulled over her head and thrown in the general direction of a chair. Grace chuckled as Anders gave a disgruntled mutter and sank to his knees, tugging off her boots and breeches in frustration and tossing them over his shoulder. "This is why robes and mages mix well." His words mumbled as he kissed his way back up her body; deftly loosening his own breeches, Grace shivering in anticipation. "Nothing to get in the way." He groaned into her throat pushing her back against the wall; kicking his own breeches behind him.

Grace gave a soft whimper of need as Anders pulled her legs around his waist. "I'll remember that for next time." She gasped; her eyes closing, a soft whimper leaving her lips as the heat of their bodies intensified, barely knowing where he began and she ended.

Anders captured her mouth; their tongues tangled in a sensual dance; before he parted their lips. Grace tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him back to her mouth. His lips moved instead to her ear, his heart pounding as Grace arched her neck, thrilled by the sharp gasp and her body tightening around him. He moaned loudly, no amount of Grey Warden stamina would help him to last long. It could be weeks before he would feel her skin against his again and although he wanted to take his time; his body refused him, pressing his lips to her throat he whispered his love for her until it was simply moans of pleasure dragging them both to the brink.

"Maker yes!" He gasped; shuddering, unable to hold back as Grace's hands clutching his tunic, her strangled moan taking him over the edge. He kept his body tight to hers; loath to part them. "I love you so much." He whispered, softly caressing her cheek with his fingertips as they both trembled.

Grace gave a contented sigh; resting her head on his shoulder, her lips softly pressing to his throat. "I love you too Anders, always."

Anders carefully untangled them; wrapping his arms around her waist holding her to him, her legs still weak. "You were looking for me." He murmured kissing her ear.

Grace grinned; her cheeks were still flushed, though her heartbeat had returned to normal. "I was, wasn't I." She kissed him deeply; loving the taste of his lips, smiling blissfully as his tongue flicked playfully against hers.

Eventually she regained the ability to move and pulled him over to the dresser where she had laid the dagger and the amulet; his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands gently caressing her stomach, his lips pressing sweet kisses to her bare shoulders. "I found those in the Deep Roads. I've never seen a dagger like that and the amulet enabled me to understand a dragon."

Anders turned her around in his arms startled. "No one mentioned you talking to a dragon!"

"I guess after everything else that happened it paled in comparison. Have you ever seen anything like them before?"

"No; never, but I can look into them while you're away if you'd like."

"Anders you're an angel." She gave him a cheeky grin; running her hands beneath his tunic, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. "I think there's still a little more time before I have to leave."

**xXx**

Anders stared at the amulet; tracing the strange runes carved into it with his fingertips, feeling the magic held within its depths. He curiously turned the piece over, wondering if the engravings on the back were elvish. Grace had been gone four days and he was still no closer to unravelling its mysteries. He smiled as arms wound around his waist and lips pressed to his neck. Anders gave a soft moan as Cullen trailed his lips up to the soft lobe of his ear running his tongue over the sensitive skin. "What are you up to my dearest?" Cullen whispered, his husky tone stirring the desire in them both.

"Just looking over this for Grace." Anders grinned, turning in Cullen's embrace to show him the amulet.

"What is she getting herself into this time?" Cullen murmured, feeling the weight of the amulet and gazing at the runes.

"She said it enabled her to communicate with a dragon!"

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if it would work with anyone."

Anders chuckled. "Just wait while I test it out on my pet dragon." Both men looked at each other. "You don't think that's what she's thinking do you?"

Cullen handed the amulet back to Anders his face grim. "Anders I believe that woman would try just about anything if she thought it would give us an edge."

Anders put the amulet on the dresser and smiled as Cullen took his hand pulling him over to the window, sitting on the ledge and pulling him close. "I think Zevran is enjoying himself." Cullen's eyes locked on the former Crow.

Anders watched Zevran putting the soldiers through some intense combat training, Tarin watching his father with adoring eyes. "He's a good father, even if he won't believe it." Anders soft voice was wistful.

Cullen gently caught Anders cheek turning the mage to face him. "That tone has longing in it." He murmured. Anders lowered his eyes refusing to look at his lover. "Anders, talk to me."

Anders leaned against Cullen snuggling into his arms. "All I want is a pretty girl; a harem of handsome men, a decent meal and the right to shoot lightning at fools."

Cullen chuckled. "I'd say you have most of that already."

Anders grinned. "Mmmm that's true." He glanced to Zevran who was showing Tarin how to block a punch. His deep sigh caused a knot of anxiety to begin to build in Cullen.

"Anders, there is something troubling you."

"It's nothing."

"It's _not _nothing when it makes you look so sad! Tell me!"

"Swear you won't say anything." Cullen frowned, but gave Anders the promise he requested. "Before Grace left we...we had the most amazing sex, all heat and intensity, but then...then we made love and Maker forgive me I spent most of the time wishing I could make her pregnant." Cullen stared in astonishment. "Before you say anything I know it would never happen, at least not with me." He lowered his head, a weight he hadn't realised was there making his heart ache. "It's just... when Alistair asked me if there was a way I could help Grace get pregnant... I …. Damn it Cullen I never wanted children. I couldn't bear the thought of my child going through everything I did if they had magic. Then when Grace had Gabe, I wished he was mine."

"And with Zevran discovering he has a son, you feel a part of you is missing?"

Anders nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "I love Alistair; but a part of me envies him because he married Grace, if she ever has another child it will be his. I won't ever have a child Cullen. Maker I'm just being stupid; I have so much to be thankful for and I love Aurora, Gabe and Tarin as though they were my own." He gave a deep sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Anders it's natural to want a child of your own. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since Grace brought me back in the Deep Roads. In the Fade it was as though we joined, I felt her in a way I never have before. I felt it then; the longing to create life with her, to be the father of her child, to have something that was uniquely us. How do you stop wanting something you will never have?"

"Anders if I have learned anything it is to never, say never. Perhaps when they return you should tell them how you have been feeling."

"Maker no! I would never put Grace in that position and Alistair would probably ban me from going near her! No, I'll figure it out myself."

Cullen stood; pressing his body against Anders, making the mage look into his eyes. "I am here for you Anders. Now, let me see if I can make you at least smile a little." Anders sighed and sank into his lovers embrace.

**xXx**

The Korcari Wilds were just as Grace remembered and she found Flemeth's hut easily, or what was left of it. The structure was ash on the ground. Hunter and Shadow sniffed around the area, whining and looking the most puzzled Grace had ever seen them.

Karl moved closer. "This damage was caused by an elemental spell and a badly done one at that."

Grace glanced to him. "How can you tell that?"

He shrugged. "When you've been around Jowan as long as I have you tend to notice when elemental spells go wrong, they aren't exactly his forte." Grace hushed the mabari who had started barking for no apparent reason. Karl had frozen and glanced at the ground clearing his throat. "I mean they weren't. Maker I just can't get used to him being gone." Hunter gave a low whine.

"I keep expecting them to be sitting in the strategy meetings." Sigrun murmured, wandering over to them. "I can't sit where they sat, it just feels unsettling."

Grace sighed turning back to the destruction to avoid her own painful memories. "So maybe whoever did this didn't mean to burn it down then?"

"I have no idea; but I doubt even a Grimoire as protected as your mothers must have been, would have survived this."

"Unless it was taken and the fire was to make people think it had been destroyed." Grace shivered at the thought of another mage possessing her mother's knowledge and prayed there were enough spells on it to keep out prying eyes. "Either way it's gone and there is no way to find out if it is destroyed, or not." Rubbing her neck Grace glanced at the ash. "I guess I just need to rely on my fighting skills if she ever comes back. I'm sorry for the wasted trip."

Duncan gently squeezed her shoulder, knowing this was more disappointing for her than she was letting on. "It was worth investigating."

**xXx**

They travelled on the Imperial Highway, their journey relatively untroubled until they were on the outskirts of what used to be Lothering. A group of bandits decided to chance their luck. Grace and Karl froze them while the others dealt with the messy side of things. Grace sighed, she never understood why people insisted on trying themselves out against Wardens. Everyone bar herself was wearing the Griffon Emblem so it wasn't as though they were hiding who they were. Rajack and Sigrun quickly looted the bodies, before they rolled them off the road. There wasn't much of worth; but there was some gold, which was a bonus.

Grace stared at the tainted land wondering if it would ever again support life. She knew from Hawke's description that the Darkspawn had still fallen on Lothering despite the victory at Ostagar. She shuddered, there were just too many Darkspawn, and despite sending them on the run they had still managed to destroy parts of the land.

Duncan had them make a brief stop at Redcliffe wishing to speak to Owen about a quick repair to his armour. Grace was surprised to see Teagan coming out of the Chantry. A Mother was walking at his side and Grace found herself shamelessly eavesdropping.

"My Lord it would be beneficial for the Arling if you married. You must think of your people."

Teagan struggled to restrain his frustration. "And who would you have me marry Mother Magalen? I am not knee deep in eligible women."

"My Lord the previous Arlessa..."

Teagan held up his hand. "We will not have this discussion again. I thank you for your advice, now I must take my leave."

"As you wish." The Mother returned to the Chantry, an unbecoming scowl darkening her features.

Grace couldn't help herself and wandered over to Teagan while the others were seeing the Blacksmith. "I think the Chantry thrive on pressuring people."

Teagan glanced up, his eyes widening in delight. "Grace." He pulled her into a hug. "I hope you are well. How is Alistair?"

"He is well, busy at Soldiers Peak as we speak as it happens. My father is seeing Owen."

"I was saddened to hear of Aedan's death. He will be greatly missed."

Grace nodded. "As will all of those who fell defending the Keep. How is the Arling faring?"

"There were some issues after my brother's death and Connors removal to the Circle, but Fergus backed my claim to Redcliffe and I think I have managed to stabilize things. Isolde has not fared so well. With the death of my brother and loss of Connor she has not been the same."

"Forgive me, but I heard rumours that you were considering marriage."

Teagan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "While I admit to a prior attraction to Isolde, she became increasingly difficult over the months after Connor was taken to the Circle. Made worse by the fact she has been refused visiting rights on several occasions. She is bitter and cold. I am being urged to marry her by the nobles; who want an Orlesian kept under control, the people of the Arling who would prefer Isolde to the unknown, not to mention the Chantry who wants me to marry because it is my duty." His sigh was one of loneliness and misery. "It would be loveless though civil at best and at worst I spend the rest of my life pandering to a woman who hates me because I am not my brother." Teagan paled. "Maker I apologise, you did not need to hear that."

"No need to apologise Teagan. We are heading to the Circle. I intended to check up on Connor while I was there, I'd be happy to let you know how he is doing."

Teagan gave a sad smile. "Thank you Grace, but I think that would cause more heartache. Isolde has finally accepted that she will have no contact with Connor. To give her the seed of hope could destroy her."

"I'm sorry Teagan."

"I would invite you to the Castle, but Isolde does not react well to unexpected visitors."

Grace clasped Teagan's arm. "Teagan duty is important, but so is happiness. The Arling will fare best if her Arl is happy." She gave him a warm smile. "I would hold out for love if I were you. Does Isolde wish to marry you?"

"If she does it is simply because I am the last link to Eamon. I believe it is tolerance, not love she experiences for me these days."

"Then make it clear you do not expect, or wish marriage. It may free you both."

Teagan stared at her startled. "I will think on your words my Lady."

Grace winced. "Sorry; I know I tend to stick my nose where I shouldn't, but I would just like you to be happy."

Teagan gave an affectionate smile. "I am not offended Grace, in fact I feel better than I have in a while. I'm pleased we bumped into each other."

Grace smiled. "Goodluck Teagan, may the Maker watch over you."

"And you my Lady."

**xXx**

_**Author** Note: Sorry for the delay, this chapter was giving me a bit of trouble. I hope you enjoyed. _


	68. Return To The Circle

They reached the small jetty at Lake Calenhad and Grace wandered to the water's edge. She took a shuddering breath as she remembered her conversation with Leliana on this very shore. Sigrun moved to her side and Grace glanced at her friend. "I miss Lel so much."

Sigrun glanced up. "I'm not Lel, but I'm here for you too Grace." The radiance of Grace's smile made Sigrun flush.

"I know me too. For you I mean."

Sigrun chuckled. "Come on then, let's upset the Templars with your presence."

Grace and Karl hesitated at the boat while Duncan spoke to Kester, the others climbing aboard. "You ready for this?" Karl murmured.

"No. What about you? You grew up here?"

"I hate this place; but we will hopefully be walking out with more mages, so I can do this for them." Karl shivered nervously. "Maker even with the Wild rune in this armour I'm still shaking like a baby! You don't think they will be able to sense the rune do you?"

"I doubt they would be able to distinguish it; besides they are hardly likely to Smite you, you are a Warden after all."

Karl gave a cheeky smile. "I bet Greagoir would have a fit if he knew we had a little more defense than he imagines."

"Yes well let's not broadcast it. I've had enough trouble with the Chantry."

"Grace; don't leave me in there, promise me."

Grace interlaced her fingers with Karls, making him flush with surprise. "I swear it. Even if I have to blow the place up we are both leaving."

**xXx**

Knight Commander Greagoir was not particularly happy to see the group of Wardens, but he was obligated to allow them entrance. He fixed Karl with a steely glare, the mage struggling to stand his ground.

"So, you're back Karl."

"Not for long."

"You can hide behind the Wardens, but you are still an apostate. Should you ever change your current status know I will be waiting to bring you back."

"I will not have my Wardens threatened Knight Commander." Duncan growled.

"You misunderstand me Warden Commander. I was not threatening, merely stating a fact." He glanced to Grace; his face turning a deep red, looking as though he was going to explode before turning on his heel. Grace glanced to Karl; who looked at her nervously, the entire party unsettled by the Knight Commanders reaction.

He took them personally to see First Enchanter Irving. Grace staying next to a shivering Karl who was doing his best not to show how terrified he was. Grace watched the Knight Commander intently; he was stern, rigid and more than a little bitter. He clearly found the idea of mages outside of the Circle distressing; she knew she would have to tread carefully. After some arguing back and forth it was agreed that Duncan could recruit up to two mages per year. Duncan was astute enough to get it in writing signed by Irving and Greagoir.

Greagoir stomped off with the Wardens to see the candidates they had agreed upon, while Grace remained behind to speak to Irving. Grace was relieved to see Sigrun move closer to Karl as they left the room.

Irving was well aware of the proposed school and was sitting with a delighted expression on his face. "The Knight Commander was outraged when we received correspondence from the King."

"I hadn't realised the King was going to write to you, but that explains why the Knight Commander looked as though he was going to have a fit when we arrived."

Irving smiled broadly. "It seems our King is very eager for a new way of life for us mages, you must have a silver tongue indeed to have inspired him in such a way."

Grace shook her head. "King Fergus saw first hand the abuse some mages experience. That is what inspired him."

Irving patted her hand gently, as a dark cloud seemed to cross over her. "I think you are more inspiring than you believe. So, I am assuming you are looking for teachers for this school of yours."

"Can you make any recommendations?"

Irving rubbed his beard. "Several that would be interested and have the talents you will likely be looking for."

"Will the Templars let them go?"

"The King is backing the school; I would say that gives you a little leverage. Greagoir will likely demand you take a Templar, or two with you to watch over them and your students when you have them."

Grace smiled; she had two Templars in mind after speaking to Karl. "First Enchanter, how is Connor doing?"

Irving's face fell slightly. "Perhaps you would like to see for yourself."

**xXx**

Grace made her way to the library, noticing the Wardens in the corner speaking to two mages. She thought of Anders and Jowan growing up within these walls, of their fear and all that they had done to escape. Grace was shaken from her dark thoughts as a young boy rushed over to her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Grace!"

"Hi Connor." She knelt down a little surprised by the enthusiasm of his greeting; concerned by how pale he looked, ignoring the glare the Templars in the room shot in her direction. "How are you doing?"

"It's okay. I miss home, but I've been learning a lot." He shivered. "The Templars are always watching me, even when I sleep."

"Do you have friends?"

He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "The Templars told everyone what I did. That I summoned a demon. No-one speaks to me."

Grace felt her heart break. "Has anyone... mistreated you?"

Connor shook his head. "The other mages stay away from me and the Templars just watch me. No-one visits." He looked on the verge of tears. "I...I'm sorry about what happened."

"Me too."

"Are you going to live here now?"

Grace was saddened to see the gleam of hope in his eyes. "No Connor, I'm just visiting with the other Wardens."

"I'm not old enough to be recruited yet, but one day I'll prove myself worthy."

Grace beamed. "I hope so." Grace felt herself bristle as a Templar approached.

"Get back to your studies mage."

Grace squeezed Connors hand. "It won't always be like this, I promise." He gave a weak smile before moving to a far corner, picking up a book to hide his tears. Grace watched him for a few moments before realising the Templar hadn't moved and was staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"I've heard of you, _Apostate_!" The word dripping with hatred.

Grace felt her stomach curl. _Don't lose your temper, remember why you are here!_ "I assume you have something you wish to say."

The Templar moved closer and Grace knew he was desperate to grab hold of her. "If it was up to me I would drive my sword through you. Any mage immune to Tranquillity is obviously an abomination."

"Then I am most relieved Ser Templar, that it is _not_ up to you. If you have an issue with my presence please take it up with my Commander." She indicated to Duncan who had looked up and was watching their interaction with anxiety and thinly veiled anger. The Templar moved off; Grace watching as he moved to stand over Connor, the poor boy shaking with nerves. Grace felt a swell of helplessness move through her and vowed things would change no matter what she had to do to ensure it.

**xXx**

Tobias and Kalian were astonished and thrilled when the Warden Commander requested to speak to them. They hadn't believed he would recruit elves, despite having dwarfs with him. Tobias was proficient in Entropy spells, though he also had a good command of healing spells. Kalian's main area was Spirit magic, though she had also dabbled with elemental magic.

Duncan glanced up when he realised Grace had entered the library and watched in growing anxiety as Grace spoke to a young boy he eventually recognised as Connor, realising she was attracting the attention of the Templars in the room. The Wardens tensed as a Templar approached Grace, sending Connor back to his studies. The Templar was saying something to Grace and they all recognised that she was struggling to hold onto her temper; her eyes following him as he stood over the boy who was clearly terrified.

"If she could get away with it, that Templar would be upside down begging for mercy right about now." Sigrun murmured.

"Isn't that... Isn't that Grace." Kalian whispered, her eyes widening in awe.

Tobias almost choked as he sucked in a breath, Karl patting him on the back. "Why would she come here? It can't be her."

Karl grinned. "It is, she's looking to recruit teachers for her school." The two mages turned to him startled.

"So the rumours are true!" Tobias murmured.

"Rumours?" Duncan interjected; in a hushed voice, never taking his eyes from the Templar.

"The Knight Commander raged for a week, saying the King had been bewitched by a Witch of the Wilds."

"Witch of the Wilds?" Grace's soft tone had Tobias jump in alarm.

"I...um..." He felt his cheeks burn at Grace's unnoticed approach, clearing his throat staring at the floor. "The Knight Commander said you are a witch and have the King under your spell."

Grace glanced to her father who shrugged. "A witch huh, I've been called worse."

Tobias glanced up startled to see the smile on her face. "You...you don't mind?"

"If that's the worst thing the Knight Commander has to say about me, I'd say I wasn't doing too badly. Well I'd better go and find Meris and Zethril and annoy the Commander some more."

Kalian giggled and pointed out the potential teachers. With a grin Grace marched across the library looking for all the world as though she was in charge. The three Templars in the room were not impressed, fingers twitching to Smite her just to see what would happen. Duncan suddenly realised that if he and the Wardens had not been present, Grace would have found herself on the receiving end of some very annoyed Templars.

**xXx**

Grace approached Meris and Zethril. Both elves already had experience of supporting the Senior Enchanters in their classes and both had a range of skills across the board.

Meris clutched her hands in agitation; her fingers raking through her blond hair, so pale it almost looked white, her grey eyes locking on Grace. "Will they let us go?"

"We may have to take a few Templars with us; but yes, I think so."

Zethril grinned. He reminded Grace of Zevran, though his hair was black and his eyes more emerald than jade, but he had a wicked grin and when he spoke it was a purr. "I'm sure we will be safe in the hands of such a talented and esteemed mage."

Grace felt herself flush. Far too much like Zevran!

**xXx**

Duncan found himself and his Wardens watching his daughter weave her way more skilfully than he thought possible though her discussion with the Knight Commander. He was stubborn, but Grace was persistent. He yelled. She remained calm; focused, polite. All of the Wardens were on tenterhooks waiting for her temper to flare. She remained in admirable control of herself and finally the Knight Commander agreed that the mages could go with her to teach. He even agreed that they could leave immediately rather than waiting for the school to open. He demanded that at least two Templars go with them and was surprised when Grace not only did not object, but encouraged this decision. He made suggestions of Templars and with a mixture of common sense and downright manipulation Grace got the Templars she wanted, with the Knight Commander firmly believing they were his suggestions.

_Silver tongue indeed_. Irving thought to himself.

Grace had a huge grin on her face when they left Kinloch Hold with the four mages and only two Templars. It had gone better than she had expected. Of course being coached by a Prince who had grown up in Court; an assassin who could talk his way into and out of most things, a mage who knew exactly what buttons to press with Templars and two ex-Templars certainly helped.

**xXx**

Duncan headed them north along the Imperial Highway and allowed them to rest only once before night fell and they set up camp. The mages new to the party were overwhelmed and exhausted from the days travelling. Sers Conrad and Tamara were eagerly speaking to Duncan about the Wardens.

Grace settled down at the fire inwardly smiling when Zethril sat next to her.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"It is a little sensitive."

"Then I may not answer, but you can still ask."

"Thank you. You were made tranquil, yes?"

"Yes."

"Was...was it painful?"

Grace was aware that the other mages were listening intently. She chewed her lip nervously. At the time she could imagine nothing more horrific, but the Deep Roads held more terrors for her than tranquillity. "It was for me; but Wynne said they didn't do it properly, which is how I came back. They did what they did more to hurt me."

Zethril shifted uncomfortably, stopped from saying anything further as Ser Conrad approached having heard the question. He eyed Grace uncertainly. She met his look unflinching. "The rite may have been performed more enthusiastically than usual; but the Templars swear it was completed, you are something of a mystery." The Templar gazed at the flames and then back to Grace; who was looking at him, ice in her gaze. "The rumours say you can withstand Templar abilities."

Grace gave a slight smile. "Templar magic you mean." Choosing to leave his statement without confirmation.

He looked startled, the mages staring at her trying to suppress their grins. "_We_ do not use magic!"

"Forgive me, but I disagree. I believe every human and elf has magic within them, others are just more obvious. I think the lyrium you take taps into that latent magic and you just use it in a different way."

"Nonsense!" He spluttered.

"You also use blood magic, isn't that a little hypocritical?"

His cheeks burned red. "Of course we don't!"

"A phylactery is blood and you use it to find the mage it came from. Isn't that blood magic?" Ser Conrad paled and stormed off towards Duncan. "I think I hit a little close to the bone." She murmured, smiling sweetly as her father shot her an exasperated glance as he attempted to calm the infuriated Templar.

Karl chuckled. "Templars can't bear the truth."

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **Grace just can't help herself, winding up Templars can be such fun! __ Thank you as always for reading._


	69. Templar's Can Be So Damn Annoying!

Alistair stood in the courtyard of Soldiers Peak and gave a deep sigh. He smiled as Nathaniel's hand rested on his shoulder. "Let's do this quickly Nate, I have no wish to linger in this place."

Voldrik gave the walls an appraising look. He noted down where their defences needed attention and Alistair and Nathaniel moved through the Peak room by room assessing the damage and what needed to be done.

Alistair was glad for Nathaniel's company. Whereas he could only see blood and his wife almost dying and his lover brutalised, Nathaniel saw the true potential of the Peak. He spoke with great enthusiasm of training rooms; barracks for the recruits, rooms for study and research. Alistair allowed himself to be pulled along with his lover's eagerness, but at the back of his mind he prayed he would not be stationed here.

Nathaniel was acutely aware of Alistair's discomfort and eventually pulled him into Sophia's old office and closed the door. "Alistair I know this place holds bad memories, but you were troubled our entire journey."

Alistair sighed and sat on the desk, removing his gauntlets and fingering the pages of a small dusty book next to him. "I want to know who the robed figure is who showed himself in Grace's dream and I want to know why night after night she is drawn to that bloody wall when none of the rest of us sees it. Nate I know something dreadful is coming. I...I keep dreaming about when I killed the Archdemon, the feeling of fire that burned through me and the sensation as though claws were ripping into me. I may have killed the body; but the essence of that thing lives, we have been warned on more than one occasion that it is so. I failed Nate. I should have died; I was supposed to die to ensure Ferelden was saved, but I simply ended up sending it to another body. I haven't mentioned it to Grace, but I wonder if her changing the taint somehow meant the Archdemon's soul was repelled from me."

Nathaniel paled, his heart aching at Alistair's words that he should have died. He forced himself to concentrate on Alistair's concern. "And if that's the case she has changed all of us bar Loghain."

"I can't think of any other explanation." Alistair closed his eyes resting his head against Nathaniel's chest as he felt him move closer. "Grace will never forgive herself Nate."

"Alistair we don't know that the changed taint is the reason for you being alive. It's just a theory."

Alistair's hazel eyes filled with pain, making Nathaniel wrap his arms around him. "You have a better suggestion?" His voice pleading. Nathaniel pressed his forehead to Alistair's, his silence breaking them both.

**xXx**

Ser Tamara was curious about Grace and not so easily antagonised as Ser Conrad, she fell into step with her as they neared midday on the second day of the journey. "Not all Templars are opposed to another way for mages."

Grace glanced at her curiously. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Do not think too harshly of Ser Conrad; he is not opposed to your school, despite his previous ill humor."

"I think I may have had something to do with that."

"You represent something that makes the Templars and indeed the Chantry nervous. The balance is maintained because mages know the consequences of blood magic. Then you apparently overcame the Rite of Tranquillity."

Grace turned to her, startling the Templar with her flare of rage. "I am no blood mage!" Grace snarled; her fists clenched, her body shaking. "The rite was done to me because people had never seen my kind of magic before. I was not a threat to anyone other than the Darkspawn. Do you think me a fool! The Rite of Tranquillity is performed on those mages who do not conform, do not fit into the prison you call a life. You can fool yourself if you wish, but do not spout those lies at me!"

Ser Tamara was relieved when Duncan hearing Grace's raised voice had doubled back. "I'm sorry Commander I did not wish to antagonise anyone."

Grace glared and moved to the front of the group walking beside Danforth; his solid, protective presence calming her.

"Kitten?"

"I'm either an abomination, or a blood mage to these people." She angrily wiped the tears that clung to her lashes. "Isn't it possible I'm a mage with unusual powers and not some bloody evil."

"There isn't an evil bone in your body." Danforth's tone was soothing, his arm draped loosely around her shoulders.

Grace sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

**xXx**

Camp that night was tense, with the mages staying as far from the Templars as possible. Grace and Karl sat next to each other with the other mages, Grace taking the opportunity once the meal was over to encourage them to get to know each other. Sers Conrad and Tamara found their training hard to break and had hovered perilously close to the group. Grace had been on the verge of yelling at them to get lost, but her father intervened and encouraged the Templars to join in their card game.

Kalian took a deep breath sighing happily and gazing up at the stars, her fingers caressing the grass. "I remember watching the stars before I was taken to the Circle, it was my favourite thing." She sighed wistfully. "I didn't much like the Alienage, but I loved my family."

"Where are you from?" Grace asked softly.

"Denerim. I don't know if any of my family is there anymore, especially after the Blight." She shrugged dismissively. "I was ten when the Templars came. Stupid human Bann told them after my mother refused to..." She trailed off wrapping her legs around her knees; her face falling in misery, the tears in her sapphire eyes hidden as her golden hair hung over her face.

Grace felt the spike of anger, the burn of injustice. "I'm sorry Kalian."

"It's okay. I'm glad my mother said no, even if it meant me being taken to the Circle."

Silence fell, eventually broken by Tobias. "My family were heading to find the Dalish when the Templars caught up to us. My older brother Eglerion was captured with me. I can still hear my mother screaming for them to leave us alone." Tobias shuddered, Grace's eyes welling with tears. Were all the mages tales so heart wrenching.

"I didn't know you had a brother at the Circle." Kalian spoke softly.

"I don't. He failed the Harrowing."

An uncomfortable silence fell and Kalian impulsively wrapped her arms around Tobias surprising him. "I refuse to be scared anymore. I'm going to be a Warden and I can have friends if I want!"

Tobias smiled and shyly wrapped his arm around her waist, Kalian giving a delighted smile. Grace glanced to Karl both realising that was something the two mages had wanted to do for some time.

"What about you Meris?" Kalian's soft voice hesitant, but curious. Grace realised that despite living over half of their lives with each other; the mages knew little if anything about each other, it chilled her to the bone.

"I was helping my father, he fell and hurt himself badly. I healed him and the Templars felt my magic. It was just bad luck."

"That sounds similar to Anders." Grace sighed, closing her eyes imagining his arms around her.

"Now there is a name to strike irritation into the heart of any Templar." Zethril purred.

Grace glanced at the wicked grin on his face and couldn't help grinning in response. "You and Anders were friends?"

"Ah I would not say that; it is unwise to have friends in the Circle as Kalian has suggested, but I joined him on some of his lesser escapades."

Karl snorted and fixed him with a cunning grin. "More like you masterminded most of the schemes and had Anders test them out!"

"Not so! Anders has a brilliant mind and had a true gift for escape. Staying escaped however eludes all those with a phylactery."

"So how did you end up at the Circle? You're accent is Antivan if I'm not mistaken."

"You are correct; despite their best efforts they could not erase my former life from me and I held onto my accent, that they could not take from me!" Zethril glanced to the fire and for the first time Grace saw sadness cloud his face. "My tale is much the same as any mage. I performed magic and was caught. Bandits had attacked us on the Imperial Highway. We were travelling to Denerim, father had some contacts he wished to meet. I was eleven and not yet old enough to be trusted with the specifics. The bandits killed my father. I had never experienced anger like it and I lashed out with flames. It was horrible, I lost control and I was still sitting next to my father when the Templars came. I did not resist, but I soon realised my mistake."

"Maker where I grew up adults who snatched children would be the ones imprisoned." Grace said passionately, glaring at the Templars.

"And just where is this magical land?" Zethril's curiosity mirroring his companions.

"Far away and it is anything but magical. In fact there is no magic there at all."

The mages stared at her startled. "No magic! But, but you have so much power, how can you come from somewhere like that?" Meris frowned in confusion.

Grace smiled. "I was born in Ferelden, I just grew up there. Imagine having lived nineteen years with no magic and then be hurled into a battle with Darkspawn." She chuckled. "I had to learn fast."

**xXx**

Grace was relieved to see the Keep come into view. Despite having the least judgemental Templars the Circle could give she had successfully antagonised them and for her part would happily send them back and never see another Templar again. She had no idea how she was going to reconcile their differences to have them work together at the school. She sighed knowing she would have to shelve her own prejudices if she had any hope of getting them to shelve theirs.

The mages were fascinated by the Keep and Zethril soon fell into a conspiratorial chat with Anders and Zevran much to the unease of the Templars. Grace went straight to the children; relieved to see them well, enjoying being lavished with hugs and wet kisses. She took them down to the Great Hall and watched as Gabriel crawled off; Aurora taking her hand and tugging her along behind him, Grace was very curious to see where her son was going. She chuckled as he was heading straight for Anders who grinned in delight and picked him up rubbing their noses together.

"Ah Gabe have you come to give us your sage advice?" Gabriel sat on Anders knee and clapped his hands, before gurgling nonsense syllables in excitement. Anders appeared most serious, nodding and encouraging him. Grace grinned, thinking not for the first time what a wonderful father figure he was.

**xXx**

Ser Conrad gave an exasperated sigh. "How could you imagine this school of yours would work if those studying there are not there all hours of the day and night? How are they to be watched over if they disperse at the end of what you term a school day!"

Grace unclenched her fists trying to remain calm. "The whole point of the school is no-one is locked up! The whole point is trust. Mages only fight you because of the strangle hold you have. How would you like to be locked up because of your Templar abilities, to know you are not trusted with the power you wield, despite the discipline it takes to hone that craft. It is no different to magic. There will be constant support available for any mage child, heavy handed knee jerk reactions are unhelpful at best and severely detrimental at worst!"

"Magic is dangerous!"

"Prejudice is dangerous!" Grace snarled. They had been arguing for what seemed like hours and always ending back in the same place. "Maker if you are the least judgmental of your comrades I'd hate to speak to those at the other extreme!"

"Grace, if I may." Merek approached them with a broad smile that never failed to put Grace into a better humour. "Perhaps you would allow me to have a word." Grace picked up on the subtle eye gestures and nodded, leaving him to it.

**xXx**

Grace stormed into the common room flopping down on a seat and rubbing her forehead to ease the tension. She smiled as Cullen's hands rested on her, gently manipulating the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders, easing the headache that had started to flare.

"Bloody Templars." She grumbled. Glancing up apologetically Grace winced. "Sorry."

Cullen chuckled. "Are they slow to come around to your point of view?"

"They won't even consider my point of view!" Grace huffed in frustration.

"Grace you must understand that just as mages are taken to the Circle at a young age, often so too are Templar recruits. Merek for example was taken in by the Chantry at the age of ten. I myself began my training at the age of eight. So many years of training cannot be moved within the space of a few days."

"I know Cullen. It all comes down to trust. They don't trust me, or any mage and I don't trust them." Grace felt a swell of helplessness. "How did I ever think I was going to make this a reality?"

Cullen moved to kneel before her and took her hands. "Not giving up are you?"

Grace sniffed and shook her head. "No, I just... I have no idea how to take this forward. I'm trying so hard to not let my own experiences colour my judgement, but I'm as antagonistic of them as they are of me. I told Ser Conrad on the way here that he uses blood magic."

Cullen struggled to suppress his smile, looking at her sternly. "Did you now."

Grace glanced up. "Well its true Cullen, you can't deny it. Mages have blood forcibly taken from them to form a phylactery so they can be found. If that's not blood magic, I don't know what is!"

"The Chantry does not view that particular practice as blood magic." Cullen said quietly.

"Convenient." Grace muttered, a frown darkening her features.

"Grace; telling those people who have spent a lifetime fighting against blood magic, that they in fact are using it was never going to go down well."

"I figured they needed a reality check. You do see that it's blood magic don't you?"

Cullen sighed, feeling his own tension increasing. "My training is to say no; but after everything I have seen and experienced, I am no longer so rigid in my beliefs."

"That's not exactly answering my question Cullen."

"Give the guy a break Grace." Anders chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cullen's waist and playfully nipping his ear. "He was always more tolerant than any Templar I've ever known."

Grace smiled and kissed Cullen on the cheek, softly whispering her apology in his ear. She stood up as Merek entered the room. "Well you're still in one piece."

Merek flushed and smiled. "I think they will be a little more reasonable now. Sers Conrad and Tamara would like to continue your discussion."

Grace raised an eyebrow and gave a soft moan. She yelped as Cullen elbowed her in the ribs. "Play nice!" He commanded. With an exaggerated sigh Grace left the room, forcing herself to lock her own prejudices up tight.

**xXx**

An hour later Grace raced to the common room and flung her arms around Merek; making the Wardens chuckle, though Zevran's scowl was only just hidden before she glanced to him, her eyes shining. "Merek you are the most wonderful man, what on earth did you say to them? Not only were they the least antagonistic I have ever seen them, but they actually made some pretty good suggestions!"

Merek chuckled as Grace finally pulled back and sat on a seat gazing adoringly up at him. "I have my ways." He grinned. "I just pointed out a few home truths."

"Such as?" Zevran growled, silenced under Grace's glare.

Merek shifted uneasily, unsettled by the elfs continuing distrust. "I told them of the misinformation given to us about lyrium for a start and that while I have been here I have seen no misuse of magic." He shrugged. "Sometimes the word of a former Templar means something." Zevran nodded, though was not fully appeased.

"Well whatever you said to them I am very, very grateful." Grace expressed her delight with another hug. "Maybe I can steal you from the Wardens and you can come to the school instead."

Merek flushed. "I doubt the Commander would be very happy with that."

"Well I may have some influence in that area."

"Not enough!" Duncan chuckled entering the room after listening to the conversation. "Merek is a Warden and is staying that way."

Grace gave Merek a cheeky wink. "I'll work on him." Making Merek flush to the tips of his ears.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thanks as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Looking forward to reading your comments / criticisms / suggestions. _


	70. Questions & Some Shocking Answers

Alistair was struggling to focus as Nathaniel explained his take on the Peak. Duncan was impressed and listened intently as Nathaniel laid out some suggestions. Alistair waited until the meeting broke up and requested to speak privately with the Commander.

Duncan had been concerned about Alistair since his return the previous day. He had seemed preoccupied and distant, his eyes dark with worry. "What is it Alistair?"

Alistair gave a deep sigh sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk to Duncan who had sensed the need for some formality. Alistair rested his elbows on the wood, rubbing his forehead in long strokes to his temples to try and ease the pressure build up. "For some time now I've been trying to work out how I survived the Archdemon." He glanced up, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I was meant to die. Those Wardens before me who slew the Archdemon made the ultimate sacrifice and yet I survived. There is only one difference between those that perished and myself."

Duncan watched Alistair carefully. "And that is?"

"My changed taint. Duncan what if the Archdemon was repelled from me rather than being drawn to me. That would explain why I live and why we keep being told Urthemiel will rise again. It was as though I was not a Warden, as though any warrior took the blow and it moved on to another body."

Duncan rubbed his beard letting out a deep sigh. "And your concern is the majority of Ferelden's Wardens have had their taint changed."

"Duncan how else would you explain the movement of Darkspawn? Urthemiel has another body and he is amassing an army. If I'm right then only Loghain within our own ranks would be successful in killing him."

"And there is no way of testing the theory." Duncan pulled at his beard in agitation. "Yet nothing else has changed, our ability to sense the Darkspawn has not been altered and the taint is still within us. I cannot help thinking there is some other reason for your survival."

"I hope that is the case Duncan, I truly do."

**xXx**

Grace finally found a spare minute to look through the books she had taken from the chambers of the Architect. It made little sense to her, the pages taken up with magical equations and potion ingredients she had never heard of. The spidery writing forming symbols she had no knowledge of. She glanced up as Anders settled next to her.

"You look absorbed."

"Lost is a more adequate description. Do you understand any of this?"

Anders took the smaller book and began to flick through the pages. "It's like a Joining potion for the Darkspawn. Looks like The Architect was trying to replicate Warden resistance to the taint, but it's a time limited resistance and it just seemed to make the Darkspawn go nuts and well we know what happened with the Archdemon. He seemed to think your god blood would be the catalyst to them not going crazy." Anders eyes widened. "Wow, Gabriel has a song! I guess that makes sense, I just never thought about it." His eyes widened as Grace clamped her hand over his mouth her heart pounding.

Grace glared Anders into silence before getting up and shutting the door of the common room. She turned back to him her face pale, her hands shaking. "What else does it say about Gabriel?"

Anders was unnerved by her reaction and glanced back at the book as she settled next to him. "Not much other than he has the blood of the old gods within him and a song." Grace closed her eyes, sinking against the seat in relief. "Grace, what were you expecting it to say?"

As she opened her eyes; Anders had moved in front of her, his hands clasping hers. "Nothing... I didn't..."

"You knew Gabriel had a song before I read this didn't you?"

Grace nodded. "It's beautiful. That's how I found out I was pregnant. The Architect was listening to us both." A look of pain crossed her face. "I just... I worry what it will mean for him. My own song has caused nothing but trouble for me."

Anders sat back on the seat and wrapped his arms around her. "With you for a mum Gabe couldn't be safer. Besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to the little guy."

Grace smiled and her face fell again as grief rippled through her. "Justice could hear both songs too." She sniffed back tears and gave a watery smile. "He said it was a distraction, even if it was a pleasant one."

Anders pulled her close running his fingers through her hair. "You miss him don't you?"

"He was my friend, of course I miss him."

"I kind of like the thought he managed to get back to the Fade."

"Me too." She glanced to Anders and allowed herself the small comfort that no matter what happened at least Anders and Justice would never be bound and destroy each other in the process. "Did you get a chance to look over the amulet and dagger?"

I think the amulet is elven made. Lynais said the writing is ancient, but he thinks it says _'He who seeks knowledge without vanity, or lust for power shall have the world revealed to him._' It doesn't explain how you talked to a dragon, but maybe that's the revealing part."

"What about the dagger?"

"No idea, the lyrium within the steel seems to be to enhance the dagger itself. There is magic within it; I can feel it, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Thanks for trying Anders."

"I'm not finished yet, there are some other things I can try and now Karl's back he can help."

Grace kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

**xXx**

Grace visited Highever taking the children with her. Nessria; Meris, Zethril, Sers Conrad and Tamara accompanied her. Grace excitedly showed them through the Castle; explaining her vision, noting her specific requirements on numerous sheets of parchment. To Graces delight they all offered suggestions. Since Merek's talk with Conrad and Tamara the two had gone out of their way to be helpful. Grace was a little unnerved by it; but since their suggestions had actually made sense, she went with it.

Only part of the Castle was to be kept to its original use. The Great Hall was to be an assembly hall / classroom of sorts, somewhere to bring them together. The library was to remain and the Chapel was to be converted to a common room. The armoury would double as an ingredients store. The dining room was more than adequate and little needed to be done to refit the kitchen and store rooms. Off the Great Hall there were several rooms that had presumably once been used as sleeping quarters for the guards. These would become classrooms, some specifically for the training of magic and would have particular runes built into the walls to prevent accidental elemental damage.

Grace was a little unsure about using the floor with the main bedrooms, but it was silly to waste the space. They would become study rooms. Grace intended the main bedroom to be converted for use by her and the teachers.

Grace needed beautiful colours and warmth after so much darkness and she wanted the same for the school. She had spoken to Sandal about ways to create light without having to have burning torches throughout the Castle. He of course had come up with a simple solution of orbs with fire and ice runes embedded into them, interspaced along the corridors and within the rooms. Grace was stunned by their simplicity and beauty. He had also added a rather startling secondary use, in the colder months the fire runes could be activated to emanate heat and in the warmer months the ice runes could be used to cool the corridors. "I love magic." Grace murmured happily.

Voldrik had completed the renovations to the exterior of the Castle. There appeared to be little difference, but the walls had been reinforced and magical enhancements threaded throughout the Castle's defensive walls. The Dalish elves were in the process of crafting the most beautiful homes and Grace felt that true beauty had returned to Highever. The Castle's garden had been destroyed and the Dalish elves had carried out some of the ground work to repair the damage, but it was something Grace wanted the students to help with.

Grace took a moment to look at the housing; Aurora and Gabriel's eyes widening in delight, while the others were still looking through the Castle. An older woman approached Grace, dark brown eyes filled with compassion and white hair plaited and coiled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her skin was dark from working outside and laughter lines curved from her mouth. Grace liked her instantly.

"My Lady."

"Please, call me Grace."

"Grace, thank you. I am Margrette. My family and I lived on the farm closest to the Castle before that bastard Howe destroyed everything." She shook her head. "The Couslands were wonderful people; at least young Fergus survived Maker bless him, that I should live to see the day that he would become King."

Grace smiled warmly. "Yes, he is pretty special."

Maragrette explained that her daughters first born was suspected to have magical talent, they had magic in their line from her own mother and her mother before her. Lance was seven years old. Margarette loved her grandson and had no wish for him to enter the circle. The two women talked long into the afternoon; Grace ensuring they remained out of earshot of the Templars, outlining her hopes for the school and those who would come to learn there. Grace smiled when they parted, she had her first pupils as Lance also had a twin sister Remi and a younger brother Sorin. Maragrette also expressed her families desire to return to work on the land and said she would happily provide written proof that they had resided on and worked the farmland. Her daughter was apparently an excellent cook and Margrette suggested if Grace had no one in mind for the school she could do worse than consider her daughter for the position. Grace arranged to meet them the following week to see if Abigail met her requirements to work at the school.

**xXx**

Grace, her family and the Wardens returned to Highever a week later. Lining the pathway leading up to the Castle they planted a different tree for each of the fallen Wardens. A symbol of new life and hope. It made Grace feel as though they were watching over her and the school and that thought gave her great comfort.

An oak was planted for Aedan; representing his courage, strength and his unrelenting resolve. The Rowan tree was chosen for Leliana; embodying her charm, love of life, her passionate and artistic nature.

The birch tree represented Michael's modesty and calm nature and encompassed his love of life. Next to the birch tree they planted a hazelnut tree. The tree embodied Garrett's nature of tolerance and understanding, his honesty and his instinct as a fighter.

Anders had suggested the Ash tree for Jowan. He felt it represented the impulsive and demanding nature of the mage. "He wasn't all bad." Anders had murmured. Although Anders and Karl rarely spoke of Jowan; Grace had learnt enough to know that despite their differences, the three had shared a bond.

Grace selected the Elm tree to represent Justice, thinking of his noble mind and intentions, but also his strive for justice in the short time he had been among them.

It was William who suggested the Maple tree for Lara. It personified her qualities of imagination and originality, of pride and self-confidence and the hunger for new experiences.

Gawain had suggested the Willow Tree for Tarel against their initial thoughts of Ironbark. He wanted people to remember her love of beauty and the dreamer in her.

Each tree received a blessing from the Dalish elves present and Grace placed some Wild magic to protect each sapling. Grace glanced to the school and smiled, hoping that both the trees and the school would prove fruitful.

**xXx**

Grace met with Margrette and Abigail who had brought the children for Grace to meet. Abigail was much like her mother; grounded, practical, delightful sense of humour and someone Grace felt instantly comfortable with. She hired her without hesitation.

The children were also a delight, though Lance was a little withdrawn. He approached Grace cautiously. "If I come to the school I won't have to go to the Circle will I?"

Grace smiled and knelt down taking Lance's hand. "No and we will help you to learn how to control your powers. Would you like that?"

Lance nodded shyly. "I keep making fire when I'm angry." He whispered, Grace realising he had managed to hide much of what had happened even from his family.

Grace created a flame in her hand and wove it into the shape of a rose, Lance's eyes widening. "Anger can be a useful tool; it can make us strong, but we have to know when and how to use our anger." She smiled at Lance's nod.

"Will you be teaching us?" His voice eager, his eyes almost pleading.

Grace glanced at him a little surprised, despite her drive to set up the school she hadn't actually imagined herself teaching. Her magic worked in a different way and she had no idea what use she would be to them, other than helping them to find a way to integrate into society and keep the Chantry off their backs. She was startled when Anders pressed his hand to her shoulder, Lance put at ease by his boyish grin. "Of course she will." Anders winked making Grace flush. "Just make sure you listen to what she says." Lance grinned and nodded before running back to his mother.

Grace rose to her feet, Anders vaguely amused by the panic in her eyes. "Teach! Me! I'd be dreadful, what could I teach them?"

"Oh I don't know; how about how to be a mage in the big, wide world. How about learning to put aside your differences to make change. Maybe even how to make a decent healing potion." Grace stuck her tongue out making Anders laugh. "You really haven't considered teaching have you?"

"I just figured I'd be too busy with the administration side and you know holding back the Chantry and all."

Anders grinned and hugged her. "Grace; you're going to be a teacher, get used to it!"

**xXx**

Alistair shifted uncomfortably; he was in the study with Duncan, Sunshine, Cullen, Nathaniel, Anders and Zevran. They were discussing Alistair's concerns regarding the taint, which was why Grace had not been informed of the meeting.

Sunshine cleared her throat. "Grace's ability to change the taint has been a gift to the Wardens, as it is now under question perhaps it is time for certain truths to be told." Cullen glanced to her startled. "Alistair you already know Flemeth carried out the ritual that enabled Gabriel to be conceived." Alistair nodded. "The conception was on the eve of the battle. Flemeth's intent was to ensure the cleansed soul of Urthemiel would seek out the child and be born again." Silence filled the room. Sunshine took stock of the astonished, pale faces and prayed she had done the right thing. Her eyes locked with Cullen; who was looking unnerved, but nodded in support of her.

Zevran and Anders glanced to each other; neither able to fully grasp what this would mean, but no less committed to protecting the boy, their love for him undiminished.

Duncan felt as though he had lost all ability to move; his mind a swirl of scattered thoughts, ripped from him before forming any cohesive sense. He thought of his grandson, his beautiful nature and infectious giggle. He clung to the cleansed part of Sunshine's words. They all knew Gabriel's lineage was of the Old Gods, just as Grace's was. He gave a low shuddering breath; Alistair had been right about one thing, Urthemiel did have a new body, but one he would never have suspected.

Alistair felt as though he had been punched by an Ogre, a wave of nausea moving through him. He swallowed hard struggling to speak. "Are... are you telling me my son is the Archdemon!"

Sunshine clicked her tongue impatiently. "Alistair do not be foolish, there is no Archdemon! Gabriel is your son, but his soul is the _cleansed_ soul of Urthemiel. Gabriel is no Archdemon, but he will be very powerful."

"That's why you survived and Grace was in such pain when you struck the blow. The soul was moving into her instead of you, being cleansed as it entered the baby!" Anders murmured, as pieces started to fit into place.

"How do you know this?" Duncan spluttered, too shocked to be angry with his wife.

"I can't adequately explain how I know, but I speak the truth. Gabriel is an innocent child; he deserves our love and protection. I was afraid that as Wardens you would not see reason."

"He's my grandson." Duncan said sharply. "I would protect him with my life."

"I'm glad to hear you say that my love, because Gabriel has not changed from the sweet child he is. He will need our love and guidance."

Nathaniel rubbed his forehead overwhelmed and slightly nauseated. "I can't imagine how Grace is going to react to this."

"We can't tell her." Sunshine making the statement sound more of a command.

"Why in the Void not!" Alistair gasped.

"I'm not convinced she could cope with this on top of everything else she has been through."

"I cannot; _will not,_ keep this from her!" Alistair snapped angrily.

"So you would potentially rob Gabriel of his mother!"

"What makes you think Grace would react badly?"

Sunshine narrowed her eyes. "Your first reaction was to believe your son was the Archdemon! Given Grace's experiences how do you think she might react?" Sunshine settled back into the silence, her point made.

**xXx**

Alistair moved into the nursery and gently picked up Gabriel who opened his eyes sleepily, smiling broadly to see his father and snuggled against him. Alistair gently cradled him, walking into the main bedroom and sitting on a chair gazing at his son.

"No wonder you were able to save your mother." He murmured, kissing his son's forehead. Gabriel gurgled happily; grabbing Alistair's hand and playing with his fingers, murmuring to himself.

Anders smiled lovingly at the boy. "Gabe is half of you and half of Grace; he will be a force for good Alistair, you know that don't you?"

"No wonder that bitch wanted him so bad." He snarled, making Gabriel frown and reach up to his face, gently patting his jaw. Alistair kissed his fingers. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever!" He whispered.

"We will all protect him Alistair." Zevran confirmed.

"At least this rules out Urthemiel being the reason the Darkspawn are on the move." Nathaniel murmured. All four men felt a momentary rush of relief, before fear of the unknown washed over them.

Grace slipped into the room stopping to see their concerned faces. She felt a rush of panic. "Is Gabriel alright?" She almost whimpered darting across the room kneeling beside Alistair looking over her son.

Alistair swallowed down his fears and smiled. "He's fine love; I just really wanted to cuddle him."

Grace smiled feeling the panic ebb away. "Well he's very cuddly." Grace cooed, gently tickling Gabriel making him laugh and squeal. She kissed his forehead and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. All four men were struggling to meet her gaze and Grace felt the panic swell within her. "Are you sure he's okay, you'd tell me if there was anything wrong."

Alistair forced himself to meet her eyes and smiled. "He's perfect sweetheart."

"Then what's wrong?"

Nathaniel shifted his weight to the other foot and gave a low sigh. "We are simply unsettled by the Darkspawns current behaviour."

Grace nodded. "The whole things a nightmare." She glanced to Gabriel. "I wish I could make them all sleep, then we wouldn't have to worry."

Zevran wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "As powerful as you may be, I do not suggest you try it."

**xXx**

Tobias and Kalian were a little nervous when they were told they had to participate in a Joining. For the first time Grace seriously considered not attending. She had decided that she would not do anything that actively linked her to the taint and either saving the recruits, or changing their taint was something she had decided she was no longer prepared to do. However in the short time she had been with the mages she realised she had come to like them both. Tobias although shy had a wonderful sense of humour when he relaxed and Kalian was so enthusiastic about everything it was infectious. Grace sat on the edge of the bed knowing she would need to decide because the Joining would take place that evening. She glanced up at the knock on the door, surprised to see her father.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Grace watched as he softly closed the door and sat on the edge of the sofa, clearly uneasy.

"You seem to be recovering well after the Deep Roads." He said at last.

"I'm taking it a day at a time, but yes I think I have more control over myself."

Duncan shifted uneasily. "It occurs to me that we have taken you for granted Grace, in terms of the Joining and in changing the taint."

"I've always offered, I have never _felt _taken for granted if that helps."

Duncan smiled warmly. "I wanted you to know that the choice to do that, or not always remains with you."

Grace smiled. "I was just thinking about that actually. I had decided that I wouldn't do anything that linked me directly with the taint, but I think if they were to die and I didn't do anything to at least try and stop it the guilt would be worse than the effects of the taint. On this occasion I will, but I reserve the right to say no if I feel I can't handle it."

Duncan nodded and gave her a fleeting smile. "I'm sorry this had been so hard Grace. I sometimes wonder if you ever wish you were back in that untainted other world."

Grace moved over to her father and squeezed his hand. "While there are lots of things I wish had never happened in this world, I would never wish the other world over this one. Now, we have a Joining to attend."

The improved Joining potion yet again proved its worth. Grace felt the darkness of the taint moving through their bodies and shivered in revulsion. Changing their taint was effortless; but the heaviness of the taint lingered and Grace quickly excused herself, returning to her room and soaking herself in a richly scented bath, her thoughts focusing on the children and the school to drown out the taint. She heard the door and glanced up as Alistair moved into the room, silently shedding his clothes and joining her in the bath, wrapping his arms around her. Grace relaxed into his broad chest, his legs moving to either side of hers. She smiled as he began to sing; his deep, delicious voice seemed to curl through her body banishing the Darkspawn. She had no idea what he was singing and she didn't care, he made her feel safe and loved and that was all she needed.

Alistair held his wife; barely aware of the words he sang, simply singing to stop himself from spilling out to her the truth of Gabriel. His heart hammered painfully in his chest; he hated keeping anything from Grace, but understood Sunshine's reservations. Being told her child had the soul of an Old God was likely to be the last straw for his sorely tested love and he did not wish to be the one to burden her further. He clung to the fact that he was not alone in his knowledge; knowing if that had been the case, he could not have borne it. Alistair closed his eyes and imagined his son grown, having been blessed with the love and support of their rather unusual family. He allowed himself a smile, how could he be anything other than good with so much love surrounding him.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. _

_I have mentioned a variety of trees in this chapter; please allow me a little artistic licence. I am aware they would not all grow in the same place; or for that matter probably grow in Ferelden, but I loved the idea of a different tree for each fallen Warden._


	71. Visitors

Duncan looked up from a pile of paperwork he had done his best to avoid up until that point when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He smiled at Varel. "Good, have you come to distract me?"

Varel gave a deep chuckle. He had grown to have a deep respect and affection for the Commander. "Not quite. There is a Warden to see you. He said you know him. Name is Riordan."

Duncan's eyes lit with delight. "Show him in Varel." He crossed the room and gripped his friends hand as Riordan gave him a grin.

"You look well Duncan. It has been some time."

"It has my friend. What brings you to Amaranthine?"

They moved to seats, Duncan providing Riordan with a drink. "Your letter in part. Lomora was deeply disturbed to hear of the Darkspawn movement. It is cause for great concern brother. Particularly since the Darkspawn in other areas also seem to be on the move. The Wardens are being put on alert. I am on my way to Orzammar to deliver a message to Queen Dumora from the First Warden." He gave a deep sigh. "Two Blights in our lifetime and both in Ferelden would be catastrophic." He lowered his eyes before glancing to Duncan. "I was chosen for another reason to go to Orzammar." Silence hung between them for a moment. "I am to take my walk into the Deep Roads." Duncan paled. Riordan eyed the liquid in the glass. "It would seem if there is to be another Blight I will not be allowed to aid you for the second time." He gave a deep sigh of regret. "However, I am grateful for the opportunity to see you before my end."

Duncan looked miserable. He had sworn to Grace that he would tell no one outside of the Ferelden Wardens of her ability to change the taint, but Riordan had been with him since the beginning. They had Joined together and he was a damn good Warden. "Stay with us a night, or two brother."

Riordan grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."

**xXx**

"Hey look who it is." Gavarth chuckled. "The other Wardens kick you out for bad behaviour?"

Riordan chuckled. "Always!"

Duncan quickly introduced Riordan to those who did not know him; his eyes lingering on Grace, whose eyes had never left him. "Your daughter!"

"I know!" Duncan grinned.

"Well met Riordan."

Riordan bowed and gently took her hand pressing his lips to the soft skin. "It is most certainly my pleasure."

Grace grinned, she never got tired of that. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Riordan sat next to Duncan; gripping Gavarth's shoulder on his way past, deep affection in his smile. "I carry a message to Orzammar and then I travel the Deep Roads."

Grace frowned. "Alone?" She noticed the glances between her father, Gavarth and Danforth and their momentary sadness. "Your Calling?"

Riordan nodded. "I must admit selfishly I wondered if your fathers time was also here; we always did make a good team, but he seems set to keep going."

Grace studied him carefully. Dark brown hair grazed his shoulders, held in place on both sides by thin braids tied together at the back. He had a close cut beard and moustache and there was sincerity to his pale blue eyes. Although loath to link with the taint again so quickly, Grace couldn't bear the thought of Riordan having to enter the Deep Roads to die. The thought was physically repulsive to her. "You'd probably make a really good training instructor for Soldiers Peak." She dropped casually into the conversation.

Riordan smiled assuming she did not truly know what the Calling was. "Why thank you Grace, however I will not be coming back from the Deep Roads."

Grace chewed her lip, a war of indecision raging within her. Riordan's Calling was upon him so the taint would be as resistant as her fathers had been, but she acknowledged she was more experienced now. "What if I told you, you didn't have to have your Calling?" Every Warden froze, Duncan staring at her in astonishment.

"You would have to clarify that Grace."

Grace continued the vicious assault of her lip; but despite what it meant, she couldn't let Riordan die because of the Calling. "What if I told you the taint could be changed to stop the Calling?"

He turned to Duncan. "If that is true I would ask why only Ferelden's Wardens have use of it."

Grace almost smiled at the sharp edge to his tone. "Because it is through me that it is changed and since we were left to our own devices during the blight; and certain Wardens were going to hand me over to the Darkspawn, I'm not that eager to be at the beck and call of other Wardens."

Riordan stared at her, his discomfort obvious. "Why then do you suggest this for me?"

"Because you're a good man Riordan, a good Warden and we need men like you. Experienced; talented, ready to do what is necessary." Everyone stared at her for several moments; Grace remaining focused on Riordan, trying not to imagine him falling from the Archdemon. That was the real reason she was doing this, because part of her felt as though she knew him already.

"How can you know that about me?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No!" Duncan, Gavarth and Danforth answered for him.

Grace smiled. "Talk it over with my father at your leisure, but the offer is there." Grace nodded to the stunned Warden and left the room, heading out to the garden where the children were playing.

Riordan turned to Duncan astonished. "Fiona said Grace was a talented mage, I'm not sure she realised how talented."

Duncan smiled. "You are welcome as always within our ranks brother and Grace is right, you would be a valuable member for our plans for Soldiers Peak. However; whether you choose this or not, I ask you to not speak of it to any outside this Keep." Riordan nodded thoughtfully. Duncan's eyes also told Riordan his help if there was another Blight would be invaluable.

**xXx**

Riordan approached Grace in the training yard, watching in awe as she fought multiple opponents with both magic and blade, spinning through the air as easily as if she was part of it.

Karl nodded in Riordan's direction and Grace sheathed her daggers striding over to him. "Fancy sparring?"

"Perhaps another time. I wish to speak to you."

"Of course." Grace nimbly vaulted the fence and walked with him through the grounds of the Keep.

"I am intrigued by the potential of changing the taint, however you father mentioned it is more difficult to change the taint of those closer to the Calling."

"That has been my experience, but my father's was the first taint I changed. I was inexperienced and truth be told had no idea what I was doing."

"What is involved?"

Grace chewed her lip wondering how to adequately explain the process. "I feel the taint within you. Imagine it as energy of a sort, like magic." She brought a flame into being in her hand. "I extend my own energy to the taint and manipulate it." As she spoke she moved her other hand over the flame transforming it into a ball of lightning. "It is the same energy, simply in another form. It becomes stronger, it does not debilitate." She allowed the lightning to fizzle out. "It should not be painful. My father was in pain at the time, but I do not think my changing the taint caused him more pain."

Riordan smiled. "You are an unusual woman Grace to offer this to me when you do not know me."

"My father knows you, as do Gavarth and Danforth. I trust them."

Riordan nodded. "Then I would like to take you up on your offer."

**xXx**

Riordan thought it like a second Joining without the pain. All of the Wardens were present; he wasn't sure if it was support for him, or Grace. They sat on the floor cross legged, Grace knowing this would take some time and took his hands in her own. She found herself gazing at his hands; rough and scared, she smiled to herself feeling deeply that this was the right thing to do. She closed her eyes allowing herself a moment to simply experience his taint; map it, understand it. A blue energy flared out from her body bathing him. Riordan was aware long enough to see the startled looks of the Wardens; realising this was unusual, before he felt as though he was floating. He was surrounded by blissful music, felt it move through his body as a soft caress and wanted to spend the rest of his life simply listening.

Grace sank into the taint and shuddered feeling the Darkspawn as deeply as she had when touching the taint on the cave wall. She felt her song move out from her, surrounding and protecting her. She moved her energy through his body; he resisted every step of the way, Grace wanting to sob in frustration. She gritted her teeth and pushed on.

Duncan stared in fear as Grace face constricted in pain; her knuckles white she was gripping Riordan's hands so tightly, but the blissful look on his face never changed.

Grace was getting angry. She was infuriated that the taint was so resistant. She was resentful that the Wardens had to suffer so much and that people respected so little. She was enraged that the Darkspawn had hurt her and those she loved. Her fury intensified as the taint continued to resist her efforts. Riordan's heart was surrounded in the taint; she pressed her right hand to his chest, pulsing the energy through him, still it refused to be changed. Incensed she surrounded her hand in the blue pulsing energy and pushed her fist into his chest. Riordan gave a soft sigh as the energy filled him. Grace calmed as the taint relinquished its hold and became subservient; bending to her will as she took the dark strands, strengthening them into silver fibers that flowed through his body. Grace slowly removed her hand and pulled away from him. Riordan slowly opened his eyes and stared at her in awe.

Grace stood up. "My apologies, but I must excuse myself." She moved passed the stunned Wardens slipping down the Keep steps and heading for the gates. She was a way down the path before she veered off and entered the trees. Sinking to her knees; Grace pressed her hand to the bark of a huge oak, her mind swarming with the Darkspawn minds, bile burning in her throat. Usually her anger just inflamed the Darkspawn voices, but today she pushed them back, forced them into a dull murmur. She dry heaved for several moments before her stomach cramped violently and relinquished its contents. Her head pounded and she retched again; only vaguely aware of footsteps, her mind daring someone to attack her. She glanced up as a warm hand gently rubbed her back, Alistair kneeling at her side. Anders soothed her with his healing magic while Zevran moved to her other side.

Nathaniel leaned against a tree watching her with concern. "That was new."

"The taint was resistant." She mumbled. "It annoyed me!"

"Well you've put Loghain off if you ever had the mind to change his." Anders murmured with a chuckle. "Seeing you put your fist through someone's chest is just a little unsettling."

Grace smiled to herself. Fenris was her source of inspiration and she couldn't wait to meet him, even if he did hate her. "I hate the taint." She muttered, clutching her stomach dry heaving again. Grace was startled when a heat moved through her and she started to fall forwards. _Please don't let me land in my own vomit!_

Alistair grabbed Grace as she passed out, pulling her into his arms. "Maker she drives me crazy." Alistair muttered; striding back to the Keep, the others having to hurry to keep up with him.

**xXx**

Grace was recovered by evening meal, at least apart from her skin feeling as though it was crawling and the persistent drone of Darkspawn thoughts invading her mind. She glanced at the food and knew she wasn't going to be able to eat; opting for a glass of wine, or three.

It was Pooks who grabbed her hand and led her out taking her to her own room. Grace realised she had never been in Pooks room and gazed in awe. The room was a fusion of scarlet's; crimsons and gold's in rich silks and velvets that adorned the walls and bed, enhancing the dark wood furniture.

"Wow! Pooks this room is awesome!"

"Glad you approve. Am I right in thinking you're experiencing taint overload?"

Grace sighed. "Changing Riordan's taint was more difficult than I imagined. I'm struggling to keep the Darkspawn noise to a murmur."

Pooks pressed a parcel into her hands and smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Go to your room, have a bath and open this parcel. I'll give you an hour before I send Alistair in your direction."

Grace frowned but obeyed. Soaking in the bath did improve her mood, or perhaps that was the fourth glass of wine. Wrapping a towel around herself she sat on the bed and unwrapped the parcel; her eyes widening in astonishment, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. _There is no way I am drunk enough for this! _Grace downed a fifth glass of wine realising she really should have had something to eat and put on what could only be described as scraps of silk somehow sewn together in a very revealing outfit. Grace glanced in the mirror and giggled as she posed for herself. Sighing she lay on the bed hoping Alistair would appreciate it.

Grace was fast asleep when Alistair finally wandered into the room having been caught up with Riordan. He stared open mouthed, realising with a growing sense of disappointment that Grace wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

**xXx**

Grace awoke alone in a groggy alcohol fuelled haze to the sounds of shouting and the clash of steel in the Keep. Kicking off the blankets that were tangled around her she leapt out of bed. Fear raced through her and grabbing her staff she leapt down the stairs sliding to a halt at the doors to the Great Hall. Oghren and an unknown dwarf were locked in combat.

"What's going on?" She murmured to Rajack who was nearest to her. He turned to explain and just gazed, his mouth slightly open. "What?"

"Um...ah...wow."

Grace frowned. "What?"

"By all the Paragons, no wonder you stay on the surface."

Grace turned to the dwarf Oghren had been fighting who was now unashamedly ogling her. Grace realised she hadn't changed and was still in the black silk, strappy nightwear. Grace forced herself to stay calm, ignoring the burn of her cheeks. "Gentlemen, some of us were trying to sleep."

"I don't think sleep was what you had in mind wearing that." Oghren's opponent chuckled

"You have a name I assume." Her voice had an unmistakable edge to it.

"Gimlack Durel Kondrat at your service."

"Well Gimlack, perhaps I would be more properly attired if I hadn't been concerned the Keep was under attack." She swung her staff casually in his direction. "Want to tell me what you have against Oghren."

Oghren cleared his throat. "The nug humpers my brother."

"Oh!"

"So who gets to take that off you?" Gimlack leered, ignoring the growl from his brother.

"Not you!" Grace muttered. "You greet each other by fighting!"

"Always!" Gimlack grinned.

Grace jumped as hands wrapped around her waist and Pooks rested her chin on her shoulder. "Mmmm I knew you'd look stunning in that." She gave a deep sigh. "Though I didn't think you would be giving a public showing."

Grace was severely regretting getting out of bed. "Going to get changed and maybe move out." Grace muttered, groaning as Pooks winked to the dwarf.

**xXx**

Grace stared at herself and groaned; half of the Keep had seen her in the stupid thing, though she did think she looked quite sexy in it. She wondered what Alistair had thought of it and sighed in disappointment; throwing it on the bed, bathing and dressing in tunic and trousers, far too much of her had already been on display.

Gabriel and Aurora clung to her as they went down to breakfast, both chattering animatedly. She had hoped to slip in unnoticed; but Sirius and Phoenix decided at that moment to start leaping around, barking loudly. Grace groaned and sat next to Alistair who had been training with Anders, Zevran, Nathaniel and her father and so thankfully had missed her prior entrance.

"You got yourself some beautiful women in the Keep." Gimlack was addressing Duncan, who raised an eyebrow. "Some interesting outfits."

"So help me Gimlack." Grace hissed making him laugh loudly.

"When the Queen described you I didn't imagine seeing quite so much of you." The breath whooshed out of him as Oghren punched him in the gut sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Enough brother!"

"Oh, has my little brother got a thing for magic these days?"

Grace suddenly realised they were going to fight again. "Oghren there's really no need and Gimlack, keep whatever thought is about to pop out of your mouth to yourself."

"What in the Void is going on?" Alistair directed his question to his wife.

"I found out what mages keep under their robes!" Gimlack laughed loudly, Grace glaring at him.

"I heard fighting and well it didn't occur to me to get changed." She gave Alistair a penetrating look, ignoring the curious glances of their lovers.

His eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink. "Oh."

"Do I want to know?" Duncan's innocent tone belied his embarrassment.

"No!" A chorus of voices yelled back at him.

"So Gimlack, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Dumora asked me to deliver a message to the Wardens, couldn't resist seeing my baby brother." He focused on Duncan and threw him a sealed parchment.

Duncan's face deepened into a frown, he turned to Riordan. "It would seem we will be accompanying you to Orzammar after all. I will ready a team, we leave tomorrow." Duncan inwardly groaned, he had no idea what he was going to do to convince Grace to accompany him.

**xXx**

Grace stared at her father in astonishment. "You can't be serious."

"Grace, I would not ask if it was not important."

"I don't understand. Why do you need _me _to go?"

"Dumora has requested magical assistance regarding the Darkspawn."

"There are other mages. Take Karl; Kalian, or Tobias!"

"Grace, Dumora has asked for you."

"I'm not going to Orzammar!"

"Grace please be reasonable."

"I'm not going there! Ever!"

Duncan sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Grace, sometimes we have to do things we don't like."

Grace glared at him. "Don't you dare patronise me. I am not going back to that place. It's not a case of not liking it! It nearly destroyed me! After what happened in the Deep Roads then and now, how can you ask this of me?"

Duncan forced himself to meet her gaze. "I ask it because I must."

"I'm _not_ going!" Grace stormed out of the study, ignoring her father as he hurried after her. Duncan reached out for her, but Grace span around hearing him catch up to her. "Touch me and I swear I'll put you on the floor." She snarled.

Duncan froze along with Zevran and Anders who were heading in their direction. Zevran darted off to get Sunshine, Anders hurrying to get Alistair. "Grace this is important!"

"So is my bloody sanity!" She hissed. "I will not leave the children again, not so soon and not for the Deep Roads!"

"Grace we need to know what is happening; we could have another Blight on our hands for Makers Sake!"

Grace's eyes flashed with rage. "Don't you dare land that on me! You don't need me to find that out!"

"Grace for Maker's sake, this is what we do!"

"No! This is what _you_ do! You only want me there so if there is a problem I'll send the bastards to sleep. I'm not your own personal Darkspawn sleeping potion!"

"Grace!" Sunshine gasped, coming to a halt seeing Grace on the brink of losing it completely. Alistair arrived just behind, panicked by Grace's obvious anger towards her father.

Grace turned to Sunshine struggling to gain any composure. "What? I'm not an idiot, all he's ever wanted me for is my magic!"

"Grace you know that's not true. Just calm down darling, please." Sunshine begged, distressed by Grace's anger and her husbands devastated expression.

Grace span back to her father, shaking in her anger. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to wake up each morning after coming back from the Deep Roads and not plunge my dagger into my own chest? You think you know what it's like, but you don't! I'm not just aware of them; I feel them as though I am part of them! I don't just hear their whispers, their whispers are_ too_ me! Every moment of every day I fight to stay me, because all I hear is them urging me on to bathe this whole goddamn world in blood. If I go back to the Deep Roads I'm likely to lose what little humanity I managed to claw back." Grace stared at her father, her chest heaving. "You make your choice right here and now; I'm either your daughter, or someone you consider one of your Warden's because I won't be both!"

"Grace!" His voice pleading with her.

Alistair gripped hold of her arms, putting himself between Grace and her father. "Grace just stop and think. Your father would never ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary. You know he loves you and would never willfully put you in harm's way. I'll be right by your side, I promise. I'll be right there with you. I won't let anything hurt you, I swear!" He only loosened his grip when he felt the tension drain and pulled her into his arms. "I know this has been hard for you my love." He whispered. "But the Darkspawn are up to something and we need to know what it is."

Duncan finally felt able to move and cautiously closed the distance between himself and his daughter. "Grace, from the moment I knew you were my daughter it was never about the magic."

Her clenched fists fell limply to her sides, the burden of duty more than she could bear. She looked directly to her father, her jaw clenching. "If you make me go, I will _never_ forgive you."

Duncan felt his heart break. "I'm sorry Grace, but I need you with me."

**xXx**

Gimlack made no attempts to joke as they left the Keep, Grace's rage keeping even his runaway mouth in check. Gimlack wasn't happy about being on a horse either, but he was damned sure he wasn't riding in a human carriage. He felt only marginally better when he realised Oghren was just as uncomfortable, though he noticed glumly that Gavarth, Rajack and Sigrun appeared to be handling being on horses rather admirably.

Riordan was riding ahead with Duncan. Alistair, Anders, Zevran and Nathaniel who would not be left, rode just behind them. Tobias and Merek were also accompanying them, curious about Orzammar. Shadow and Hunter were trotting along beside them; glancing to Grace who was riding apart from them, her gazed fixed ahead. Sunshine had been left in charge of the Keep along with Danforth who were not at all happy to be left behind.

They were set upon by bandits near midday. Gimlack moved towards Grace assuming she would need protection and hoping to get into her good graces by defending her. He learnt very quickly Grace could take care of herself. The bandits broke out of the undergrowth, making for Grace who appeared an easy target. She glared at them; lightning debilitating the first two, before she leapt off Cinnamon and punched the third bandit hard in the face as he grabbed her wrist. She used his body to swing herself, her foot connecting with the face of the fourth. The third bandit had managed to regain his footing, losing it again as Grace thrust her elbow into his face smashing his nose. He sank to the ground with a howl of pain that Grace swiftly cut off as she slit his throat. The two who had been hit by lightning were trying to drag themselves away, she moved over to them hunkering down, placing a hand on each back. "You picked the wrong person to attack." She hissed, driving lightening through them. She turned back to the remaining bandit; hearing others running off, Shadow and Hunter chasing after them.

"Please, mercy."

Grace rolled her eyes. "All out of that today." She threw her dagger, seconds later pulling it out of his chest. "Idiots." She muttered. She wondered when killing had become so natural to her, so easy. She wiped the blood off her blade and sheathed it, trying to block out how horrified she was with herself. Shadow and Hunter returned looking very pleased with themselves. Grace knelt down stroking them both. "Thanks." She murmured. Not even glancing at her other companions; she climbed back onto Cinnamon, breaking her into a canter.

Riordan stared at Duncan. "Fiona was right about her temper I see."

"You have no idea." Duncan murmured back. "She needed to work off some of that anger."

Grace looked back glaring at her father, who fell silent. She leaned over and whispered in Cinnamon's ear, urging them into a gallop. Grace loved the feeling of the wind on her face as they surged down the road. She only slowed when she felt Cinnamon starting to tire, sending the grateful horse some regeneration. Grace was aware that her father had moved alongside her, but she continued to ignore him.

"Grace, you have to speak to me sometime."

Grace turned to him; wanting to hate him, but the hurt look on his face drained some of the anger from her. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Her tone didn't sound quite as harsh as it had been which gave him hope. "I know Orzammar is the last place you want to go, but we need you."

Grace bit back the sniping comment she wanted to make and instead looked at her father determination in her eyes. "I will do this; but when we come back my life will be Aurora, Gabriel and the school. I'm finished with the Deep Roads, finished with the Wardens. I am _not _one of you!" She urged Cinnamon on, ignoring the distressed look on her father's face.

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Your thoughts / comments are always appreciated. _


	72. Reunion of Stone

They rode hard throughout the day after the bandit attack; stopping for the occasional break for the horses, Duncan wishing to reach Orzammar as quickly as possible. He maintained his distance from Grace, but his eyes constantly sought her out. Her words echoed in his mind, that he had just wanted her for the magic and she was not one of them. Duncan realised how lucky they had been to have her skills; but he realised if it came down to it, he would rather have his daughter, no matter how much duty dictated he should think of her as a Warden.

The road was cast in shadow when they moved off into the trees to find a suitable place to camp. They were lucky, Zevran remembering a small glade with stream nearby. The area was sheltered with an easily defensible perimeter. The tents were set up as Nathaniel and Zevran hunted for the evening meal.

Grace; Alistair and Anders saw to the horses, both men unsure how to approach Grace. She sat on the bank striping off her boots and dipping her feet into the cold water; Shadow and Hunter moving to either side, lapping the water before sitting next to her. Grace glanced up as the mabari were shoved aside, their soft growls ignored as Alistair and Anders sat on either side of her.

"How you doing?" Anders murmured, leaning his head on her shoulder.

A deep breath left Grace's lips before she spoke. "Each time the Deep Roads seems to claim more of me. I'm not sure anything of me will survive another encounter."

Anders wrapped his arms around her waist; joined by Alistair, holding her gently between them. "You are stronger than anyone I've ever known Grace." Anders soft voice pulled her eyes to gaze at his lips. "We go in there, find out what's going on and get out."

Grace smiled sadly. "You forgot the part where we have to deal with whatever is going on."

"I won't leave you, not ever." The mage murmured, his eyes holding hers reminding her of his love through those simple words.

"Trust us to protect you." Alistair murmured.

Grace knew both meant their words, but what they faced was unknown and the Deep Roads had their own rules. However Grace smiled and kissed them both, allowing herself to feel the comfort they extended to her. The smell of food reached them and Grace chuckled as their stomachs rumbled. "Let's go, or there will be nothing left."

Riordan was keeping Duncan occupied by questioning him about the plans for Soldiers Peak. Nathaniel joined in with the others dropping in suggestions, the conversation becoming more animated. Riordan was startled by how comfortable he felt; Wardens usually had a tight bond, but those around him seemed different, though he couldn't quite distinguish the difference. Their laughter filled the night and Riordan glanced to Grace, stunned by how beautiful she was when she smiled. He glanced to Duncan who was watching her. "She'll come around."

"I hope so."

**xXx**

The gates of Orzammar loomed ahead of them. This time no assassins or mercenaries impeded their progress. Grace almost wished they had anything to take the edge of what was to come. They stabled the horses, Grace placing protection shields around them and terrifying the stable hand into taking personal responsibility on pain of death, if all of the horses were not alive and well on their return.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Sigrun murmured.

"Yes. I'm becoming a total bitch."

Sigrun shoved her gently. "Never!"

They had no problems gaining entry; but Grace hesitated at the doors, her feet refusing to cooperate. Oghren and Gavarth slapped her back at the same time propelling her forward. "Come on Kitten, nothing to it." Gavarth blustered, trying to ignore the glare she directed at him.

Grace turned sharply as the door boomed shut. She gripped her staff as though it was a talisman and forced her feet to move. "How you doing?" She whispered, falling into step with Oghren.

"Better than you." He whispered darkly.

**xXx**

Queen Dumora received them in the throne room. The place was crawling with guards and they were searched and commanded to leave their weapons in a room set aside for them. Although not happy they complied.

"Warden's it is a pleasure." Dumora was very different; being Queen had hardened her and given her an extra helping of paranoia. It was not without cause; but her gaze never rested in one place, constantly seeking out the next attack. "Warden's I will get straight to the point. We have been clearing the Deep Roads in an attempt to retake Kal'Hirol. In a disturbing turn of events the Darkspawn have sealed a particular cavern. We have been unable to access it. I would like you to investigate. I have maps and supplies prepared. I would hope you understand the potential gravity of this situation and consent to leave for the Deep Roads immediately."

Duncan realised they were about to be dismissed. "Your Majesty if I may. What makes you think we can access this cavern when you cannot?"

Dumora turned to Grace. "You have magic at your disposal."

Grace was stunned by the icy glare. "Your majesty?"

"Yes mage." The words were practically spat at her.

Grace forced down her anger and humiliation. She was desperate to know why the Queen was so hostile towards her; but she held her tongue, though it took every ounce of her willpower to do it. "What were they doing before they sealed it?"

"Listening!" The Queen hissed. Her face paled as a thudding noise entered the room.

"Ah, more mages!" A voice boomed out.

Everyone turned to the golem who thundered into the room, Grace realising that the Queen was very afraid. She thought she knew why, the golem was encrusted with crystals of a deep red looking like blood and runes were carved into the stone of its body with lyrium that seemed to have a reddish hue.

"This...this is Shale." The Queen spoke. "My personal body guard."

Grace glanced to the Queen startled and this time Dumora's look to her was one of desperation.

Shale moved towards Tobias and Anders. "They look squishy. Prove yourselves." Tobias gave a yelp as Shale gripped his robes lifting him into the air. "Punny."

"Put him down." Duncan roared.

"I do not follow _its_ orders."

Grace turned to Dumora. "Do something!"

"Shale please put the mage down."

"I am merely following orders."

Grace could feel the hum of blood magic around Shale. "Whose orders are you following?"

Shale turned to her and Grace felt goosebumps move across her skin. "Another mage. _It_ looks spiky; perhaps_ it _is not so squishy." Shale dropped Tobias and moved towards Grace; who simply glared, her anger beginning to boil and held her ground. "_It_ does not back away like _its _companions."

_Yes, that's because I apparently have a death wish! _"Answer me Shale!"

"I serve as protector that is all _it_ needs to know."

Grace herself closed the small gap between them; looking up at the glowing red eyes, refusing to give into the terror cramping her stomach. "Protector of what? I do not think it is the Queen you seek to protect."

The golem blazed red, the crystals thrumming with power. Instead of answering Shale turned to the Queen. "_It_ may prove worthy."

Grace watched as Shale stomped out before turning to Tobias. "Are you okay?" He merely nodded still looking terrified.

"What in the Void is going on?" Duncan hissed, turning to Dumora.

"There were many attempts on my life. A Warden arrived from the surface who said he was interested in the route to Kal'Hirol. He joined one of the scouting groups in return for the golem who would act as my bodyguard. Only a fool would turn down the use of a golem. He was the only survivor of the group. He told me that the Darkspawn had sealed a cavern, but that only powerful magic could open it again. He suggested your mage by name, said she would have the power to get through."

Grace reached her limit. "I have a name you know." She snarled. "Or did you forget the small favour we did you last time we were here."

"I do not forget!" Dumora yelled; the two women facing off on each other, the guards shifting uneasily.

"Who was the Warden and how did he survive when trained Dwarven warriors perished?"

"He never gave his name and he survived because he had Shale and magic! The golem was not left with me until he returned to the surface! But Shale does not follow my orders, it follows whatever agenda that Warden had and I am a prisoner in my own palace. That thing killed my husband because he resisted! You will fight Shale, prove your magic powerful enough and it will take you to the cavern. We will then have a little breathing space to figure out how to deal with it on your return."

Grace was momentarily stunned to hear the Queen's husband had been killed. "I'm sorry about your husband, but I'm not going into single combat with a golem!" Grace's eyes widened as the guards pointed their weapons at the Wardens.

"Dumora by all the Paragons what are you doing woman?" Oghren snarled.

The Queen glared at the man who had once held her heart. "Be quiet Oghren and remember who I am, do not speak to me in such a way."

Oghren's face turned dark with anger and embarrassment. "This is not necessary." He hissed.

"Queen Dumora this is unacceptable." Duncan growled, his face dark with his fury.

"I will tell you what is unacceptable Commander; the Wardens clearly having yet another agenda that they are using the dwarven people to attain!"

"No Warden has been sent to Orzammar." Riordan interjected. "I myself have been sent with a message for you from the First Warden. Whoever your Warden mage was, he was not working under authority."

"You think me a fool!" The Queen roared.

Grace felt the swell of her violet flame in her clenched fists as a guard moved closer to her father. "Don't do this Dumora, it never ends well for those who threaten my family."

"If I had another choice I would take it, but I do not. It is not my wish to harm Wardens, but we must know what is happening and Shale is the only one who knows the whereabouts of the cavern apart from the Warden who is no longer here. I must do what is necessary to protect my people. Prove your magic and Shale will lead you." Dumora turned to her guards. "Take her to the Proving Grounds. Have the Wardens escorted to their room and ensure they stay there." Dumora turned back to Grace. "I advise against resisting, the Wardens are weaponless and it would be a great shame if one of them was to get hurt."

Grace's whole body screamed with tension. "If any of them so much as has a hair out of place this palace will run with blood." She snarled; the flame coursing up her arms, seeming to gleam within the strands of her hair.

Dumora met her eyes and knew the truth of her words, forcing herself to put aside her fear. "You helped me once." Dumora said softly, moving from her throne to stand before the mage. "Please, help me again."

**xXx**

Grace was given her staff and blades and headed out to the Proving Grounds. It was crowded, but deathly silent. "This is so not the way to get my help!" She snarled to herself.

Shale entered the arena, the ground trembling beneath her. "_It_ looks incredibly squishy."

Grace gripped her staff. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." _I hope! Oh Maker this is going to hurt._

Grace dodged the first blow, freezing Shale long enough to get behind and hit her with a rock barrage that simply bounced off her. Shale turned and Grace's eyes widened as she seemed to pull up a chunk of the ground and proceeded to throw it at her. Grace ducked, shielding herself in rock.

Shale actually chuckled. "_It_ is much more fun than the others."

Grace glared; slamming her staff on the ground at the same time as Shale drove her fists against the stone, both mage and golem causing the ground to tremble. Shale stood firm while Grace fell backwards hissing in frustration. Shale lumbered towards her as Grace backed her way across shifting debris finally finding her feet. She lit the ground with paralysis glyphs that held Shale for barely seconds, along with repulsion glyphs that she strode through.

Grace dodged another blow, though barely and ran to the other side of the Proving Grounds, her breath sharp gasps. _What the hell takes down stone!_ Grace pulled her magic to her and caused ice to form that froze Shale momentarily; Grace pulled the stone from the ground moulding it around the golems legs, bringing vines into being to further bind her. Grace took a moment to catch her breath. She watched in horrified fascination as Shale broke through the vines and rock as though it was paper.

"_It_ is a tricky little mage." Shale moved with a speed that astonished Grace, her body whirling just out of reach.

Grace hit Shale with stone as fast and as hard as she could, but it did little to the seeming mountain that loomed over her. "What would prove my magic powerful enough so we can end this!" Grace hissed.

Shale seemed to gleam. "Free me."

Grace stared at her in confusion before her eyes widened; dodging Shale's fists, realising she was being backed into a corner. She drew on the power of her staff, on the anger that boiled beneath the surface and hit Shale with a stream of violet energy, feeling a sense of satisfaction as the golem was forced backwards, stone meeting stone as she was forced against the wall. Grace formed an ice storm hoping to freeze Shale and although it slowed her, nothing seemed to stop the golem. Taking the few seconds she had she sent out her energy, feeling the pulse of blood magic centred at the golem's chest. _Oh you have got to be kidding! _Grace threw everything she had at the golem to hold her still; she would only need a minute and closed the gap between them. Surrounding her right fist in violet flame Grace drove it through the rock; her hands clasping around a metal object that had no place being there, yanking it out in the same moment Shale's fist impacted her left shoulder and arm. A blood curdling scream left her lips as Grace collapsed to her knees; staring in horror at her shattered arm and the blood seeping through the armour. She couldn't breathe; her whole body felt on fire, lights dancing before her eyes.

Shale froze watching her. Grace gritted her teeth against the searing pain and the nausea that heaved in her stomach and clawed at her throat. She smashed the amulet against a rock surrounding the pieces in flames, the metal forming a pool on the ground.

Shale slowly lowered her arm; the red of the crystals fading to an ice blue, the reddish hue leaving the lyrium. "_It_ has my thanks."

"What the hell is going on Shale?" Grace gasped, tears of pain coursing down her cheeks.

"That was my control rod. _It_ has freed me."

"So we are done here?"

"_It_ is correct."

Grace shuddered, refusing to give into the pain that made her want to scream. Shock was quickly taking over bringing with it a numbness that she knew was dangerous, but was nevertheless grateful for.

**xXx**

The Wardens paced the room; Duncan was enraged and had almost broken the door down in his fury. "She was right, I should never have brought her here!"

"It's my fault." Tobias murmured dismally; wishing he had done something, anything to not appear so weak.

"Not likely." Alistair growled. "This is Dumora and that bloody Shale." Tobias stared at him startled realising that no-one apart from himself had concerns about his lack of action.

The door suddenly opened and a flustered female dwarf, one of Dumora's many servants entered. "Please could the mage Anders follow me."

"Why?" Alistair snarled, standing in front of him protectively.

"The lady mage, she requires healing."

Alistair paled. "We will _all_ come with you." His tone brooked no argument; sometimes having been born a Prince really did come in handy, as she bowed at his authoritative tone and hurried away, the Wardens following her.

They were taken to a small antechamber. Initially they saw Shale, though the golem looked very different. It turned and moved back slightly. Grace gave a weak smile, her face ghastly pale. "Well, I survived. Yey me."

Anders frowned, feeling dread stir in the pit of his stomach. "What needs healing?" Grace turned her body. "Andraste's great flaming ass!"

"Mother of Mercy." Zevran gasped.

"By the tits of my Ancestors!" Oghren shuddered.

"Maker save me." Alistair was the first to move though he didn't dare touch her. The others were staring in silent horror.

Grace grimaced. "Anders, a little help!"

**xXx**

Anders pulled Tobias to one side after assessing the damage Grace had sustained and using his magic to stem the blood loss and help with the effects of shock. Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel followed him, while Duncan guided Grace to a bench. "I'm going to need your help. This isn't like at the Circle. It's real and she's going to scream a lot! Hopefully she will pass out quickly because this is going to hurt!"

Tobias nodded his face pale. He glanced to Grace feeling queasy. Her shattered arm hung limply by her side, pieces of bone pushing through the flesh at various points from her shoulder to her hand, her armour covered in blood. "I've...I've never done anything like this before."

Zevran squeezed his shoulder. "You will do fine my friend. Follow Anders, he is a most excellent healer and have faith in your abilities."

Grace glanced up as Duncan sat on the bench next to her, a space between them. "Dad."

Duncan glanced at her startled, a lump forming in his throat. It wasn't his grown up hell raiser of a daughter sitting next to him; he saw his baby girl who was in pain and was scared, reaching out to him. He closed the gap between them. "You've never called me that before."

Grace fixed her gaze on her feet, looking as vulnerable as she felt. "You don't want me to?"

Duncan clasped her uninjured hand and squeezed gently. "I want you to very much."

Grace raised her eyes, tears gleaming. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. I was so scared to get close to you, so scared that this was just a dream and I'd wake up back where I grew up and you'd just be a fragment of some...of my imagination." She hurried on not giving Duncan a chance to speak. "I was so angry that you were making me come here; but only because I'm so scared of what's been happening to me and I know I'm an awful daughter, but I only get so angry at you because I'm scared and it's easier to yell at you then tell you that. I'm so sorry."

It was all Duncan could do to stop his own tears. "Listen to me Grace. I love you. You are everything I could ever have hoped for in a daughter. We are learning together. I thought Flemeth had destroyed a part of me when you were gone, but you gave it back to me. I am a better man for having you in my life and I try every day to make myself worthy of you."

Grace gazed at her father wishing she could take back every word uttered in anger to him. She gave a low moan as pain lanced through her arm.

"Sorry to interrupt." Anders look was apologetic. "Grace there's no point in sugar coating this, it's going to hurt."

"Isn't magic supposed to ease that?" Grace muttered.

"I'm not you." Anders said miserably.

Grace flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Grace every bone is shattered, to repair it is going to take a while and I'll need Tobias to help me."

"He looks about ready to faint."

Anders sighed. "Not that far from it myself to be honest."

Grace shook her head, whimpering at the pain it caused. "Couldn't you just send me to sleep?"

"I've been trying, your body is resisting."

Grace stared at him startled. "Well that's not good. Okay well the sooner you start the sooner I can pass out."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Anders murmured.

Grace smiled. "Anders I'm the queen of fainting. I faint so often it's getting embarrassing. I'll pass out seconds after you start."

Anders nodded praying that would be true. "Once we start we can't stop, or it will be more painful for you."

Grace nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's get it over with."

It started with a sensation of heat moving through her arm. It was tingly and quite pleasant. She shifted slightly as the heat increased until it was like liquid fire moving through her muscles. She gritted her teeth refusing to scream. Grace closed her eyes as she began to feel the scrape of bone against bone as it was pulled back together, feeling the muscle tugged as it shifted. There was no holding back once that started and she buried her head against her father's chest; her face contorted with pain, gasping breaths punctuated by screams and tears that blinded her. It was excruciating, worse than when Shale's fists had impacted with her arm. She begged them to stop; pleaded for a moment to catch her breath, but Anders closed his ears to her pleas though it broke his heart to do it. No matter how much she prayed to pass out she remained awake; in the slow torture as bones were repositioned and mended, the muscle, ligaments and skin healing around them.

Duncan, Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel had to hold her down during the worst of it as Anders and Tobias's magic concentrated on her shoulder and the subsequent damage to her neck and spine that had resulted from the trauma. Grace stopped screaming as she fell into a state of deep shock; her body shaking violently, so cold her teeth started to chatter, burning and freezing at the same time, nausea washing over her in waves.

Alistair was cradling her as Anders sent the last of this magic through her; the pain finally fading, replaced with gentle warmth that soothed. She focused on Anders and gave a weak smile. "Thanks." He nodded; too exhausted to speak and kissed her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment before he moved to sit on a bench near them. Grace glanced to Tobias. "Thank you." He too nodded, sitting next to Anders shivering.

Shale moved over to stand next to Grace. "How is_ it_?"

Grace glanced up a wry smile on her face. "I feel like I've been hit by a golem. Oh wait, I did."

"_It_ is trying to be funny."

"Yeh, that was the best fun I've had all year!"

Shale made a harrumphing noise. "_It_ is better?"

Grace flexed her stiff fingers and winced. "Almost."

"_It_ is not as squishy as some of the others."

"Shale I am very squishy, so no more hitting me okay?"

"I had no intention of hitting_ it _again."

"Good to know."

**xXx**

Queen Dumora glared at Grace. "You destroyed its control rod!"

Grace rolled back her shoulder uncomfortably. "Yes."

"How dare you! The golem is mine to control!"

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Not to point out the obvious, but Shale would have killed me if I hadn't destroyed it."

Dumora scowled. "Once it was removed from the chest you could have controlled it."

The Warden's had no idea why Grace was so determined to get Shale her freedom, but they had no intention of questioning her after what she had been through. "Shale has as much right to her free will as any other sentient being. Besides, I was the one getting hammered out there. If you don't like what I did, tough!"

"It killed my husband! I should have you imprisoned for treason!" Dumora snarled.

Grace rose from her seat; her whole body pulsing with rage, ignoring the unsheathing of swords as the guards moved to defend their Queen. "You might want to rethink that statement!" Grace hissed. "Considering I just had my arm smashed up because of you!"

"Perhaps you should learn to be quicker." Dumora's sharp tone became a gasp as suddenly Grace was at her side, dagger to her throat.

"Quick enough for you?" Grace paying little attention to the horrified gasps of the Wardens.

"Guards!"

"I think you'll find they are immobile at the moment."

"Grace!" Duncan hissed, this was going bad very quickly.

Grace pulled back staring at the Queen. The pain that was still present in her arm doing nothing to help stem the tide of her rage. Dumora realised just how close she had come to death and felt a rekindling of admiration for the mage. Grace licked her lips and sheathed her dagger. "My apologies your Majesty, I do not take kindly to being threatened and you have done little else since we arrived."

Dumora nodded and to Grace's astonishment smiled. "Time has changed us Grace. I think we have both had to do things we would have wished not to." Dumora waved her guards back who could now move. "Perhaps it is you I should have as a bodyguard."

Grace allowed herself to relax realising she wasn't going to be executed. _I really have to stop messing with Royalty!_ "I wouldn't recommend it your Majesty; I'm a bit of a trouble magnet." Both women smiled, the tension easing from the room.

"Indeed, I should have remembered that from your last visit." Chuckling at the flush that rose on Grace's cheeks. Dumora held out her hand. "New beginnings."

Grace firmly clasped her arm. "Renewing friendships."

Dumora nodded, casting her eyes to Oghren. "If only life was that simple."

Grace leaned close to Dumora's ear, her words a whisper. "Speak to him your Majesty. I think you owe both of you that."

Riordan cleared his throat. "If this business is concluded for the moment I have a message from the First Warden for your Majesty."

Dumora took the scroll and eyed its contents; her eyes closing in a moment of deep fear and regret, before tucking it into a pocket. "We must know what the Darkspawn are up to; please leave as soon as you are able."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading and a special thank you to those who have been leaving reviews, your comments are always appreciated. _

_So eventually Shale joins the group, about time! Now off to the Deep Roads yet again!_


	73. What Lurks In The Dark (Part I)

Grace stared at the entrance to the Deep Roads and shivered. She had endured hours of her father and the others lecturing her on not attacking Royalty, but she would take days of that rather than take one step further.

"_It _does not wish to enter?"

"No Shale, I most definitely do not."

"Interesting."

Grace glanced to the golem. "What's interesting?"

"_It _was unafraid of me and attacked a Queen, yet does not wish to travel abandoned roads."

Grace tried to ignore the snickering of Sigrun and Anders who thought the conversation was hilarious. "Shale, I was terrified of you and I didn't attack the Queen. I just... threatened her a bit, which was no more than she did to us. The Deep Roads aren't something I can fight, they just are." She smiled a little as the snickering stopped. She winced as Shale gently rested a hand briefly on her uninjured shoulder.

"I will remain at _its_ side."

Grace patted the great stone hand. "Thanks Shale."

Alistair grasped Grace's hand pulling her out of earshot of the golem. "Grace are you sure we can trust that thing?"

Grace chuckled. "Trust me Alistair, Shale is only dangerous to Darkspawn and probably pigeons."

"Pigeons?"

Grace bit her lip stifling her laugh at the confusion on his face. "Don't worry about it."

"Grace that golem shattered your arm! What is it that makes you trust those who try to kill you?"

"I don't trust everyone who tries to kill me." She gave him a sultry smile. "And you must admit I was onto a winner with Zev."

Alistair sighed. "That I cannot deny. But I draw the line at a golem in our bed."

Grace burst out laughing, clamping her hand over her mouth at the images that floated into her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Keep making me laugh Alistair, that way something of me is bound to survive this."

Alistair pulled her tight to him, fixing on the golden depths of her eyes. "I will _not_ lose you."

**xXx**

The Deep Roads were empty, which although went in their favour was unnerving all the same. No spiders giant or otherwise, no nugs or deep stalkers. Grace sent out her energy a little at a time; but she sensed nothing, apart from a very distant pulse of the taint.

Shale moved them on through long abandoned tunnels that none of them remembered seeing the last time they were here. It was a route that not even Duncan in his many journeys of the Deep Roads had taken.

They had been walking for hours when Duncan called a halt and they set up camp. Anders checked on Grace's arm which constantly ached and was stiff, but eased as he gave her a healing potion and soothed her with his magic. Grace hadn't healed anything since last coming out of the Deep Roads and her confidence in her ability had taken a hit, too afraid of the darkness she felt so connected to. She sighed in relief and wiggled her fingers able to move them a little more freely.

They ate their rations and fell into small talk as Duncan sorted out the watch rotation. Shale stood impassively near to Grace watching her. Grace flexed her hand and created the flame rose that had somehow become the symbol that she had not fallen completely to darkness.

"What is _its_ purpose in creating that?" Shale boomed.

Grace glanced up and smiled. "Creation is the purpose. It helps me remember who I am."

"_It_ is apt to forget?"

Grace gave Shale a sad smile. "On occasion." Shale noted the concerned glances of her companions as Grace returned her focus to the rose.

**xXx**

Grace fell into step with Shale who confidently strode the Deep Roads, never hesitating about the route she led them on. "Shale I was wondering how you ended up with that Warden."

"_It_ found me in a pitiful village, _it_ had my control rod and reactivated me."

"How were you deactivated?"

"Another mage had my control rod. I grew tired of its constant demands. One day I discovered just how squishy_ it_ was."

Grace was aware of a soft whimper from Alistair who was keeping close to them. She glanced back giving him a reassuring smile. "So our unknown Warden came along and reactivated you. How did he get the rod, or rather amulet into your chest in the first place?"

"I was not activated at the time. You would have to ask_ it._"

Grace glanced at Shale quizzically. "Forgive me, but I thought despite being deactivated golems remained aware."

"_It_ asks many questions!"

Grace gave an apologetic smile. "Understood."

**xXx**

Gimlack strode over to Shale as they crossed a bridge, over a thankfully thin lava stream. "So golem, you must have been around for a while."

"_It_ is speaking to me!"

"Don't see any other golems around here. So you must have seen some action, spent time ripping the limbs from Darkspawn."

"If I did, I do not remember and it is not _its_ concern."

"Aww come on I'm just trying to be friendly. It occurs to me that we could help each other out."

Shale would have rolled her eyes if she could. "_It_ is annoying."

"Just hear me out. I've done some business lately that hasn't exactly gone my way. We team up, with your brawn and my brains we could make a fortune."

"_It_ is _very_ annoying!"

"Fine, I'll pay you in whatever you want. What does a golem want?"

"Silence!"

"Look there wouldn't be any hassle, who would be stupid enough to go up against a golem." He gave a very undignified squeal as Shale gripped his leg and dangled him over the bridge.

"Shale what are you doing?" Grace gasped running over.

"It's incessant chatter would hurt my ears if I had any."

"Shale please, put him back on the bridge."

Shale grumbled; but obliged, dumping the distraught dwarf back onto solid ground.

Gimlack got shakily back to his feet. "I was offering you a perfectly good deal."

Grace found herself between the irritating dwarf and a very annoyed golem. "Shale; I know how much you want to pound him, believe me, but he's Oghren's brother and I don't want my friend upset."

Oghren chuckled. "Blighted fool probably deserves it."

"Not helping Oghren!" Grace groaned.

"Very well, I shall leave_ it_ for now. Should _it_ continue _its_ prattle _it_ will be squashed."

Gimlack glared. "Bloody golem." Scowling at his laughing brother.

**xXx**

The fourth day of travel if that was what it was; occurred much the same as the days before, nothing stirred. No-one relaxed, something was very wrong and it didn't take a Warden to sense it.

Grace moved closer to Shale. "When you travelled here with the Warden and the scouting party was it like this?"

"It was."

Grace shivered and moved back to walk beside Alistair; she hated being too far from him, especially as her agitation was increasing. Each moment within the earth seemed to add another link in the chain weighing down her soul. As they camped that night Grace sank into a restless sleep, hearing the hum of the lullaby and seeing the wall as she did each night. She awoke with a start and frowned, the humming still as loud as in her dream. She stood and wandered across the Thaig listening intently. She was startled when Shale moved up to her.

"_It _hears the song?"

Grace turned startled. "You hear it too?"

"No; but the other mage heard it from here, followed it."

Grace woke Anders, his eyes eventually focusing on her. "Anders, can you hear it?"

He blinked rapidly and struggled to focus. "What am I supposed to hear?"

"You don't hear that sound, a bit like a lullaby being hummed?"

Anders frowned and listened intently, shaking his head. "I don't hear anything."

Grace slipped over to Tobias with the same result. Frowning she moved back to Shale. "Was there anything unusual about your mage?"

"Mages are unusual."

Grace sighed. "Anything unusual above and beyond the usual unusual?"

Shale stared at her for a moment. "_It_ can be very confusing."

"I'll take that as a no." Grace walked purposefully towards her fathers sleeping form. She gently shook his shoulder, Duncan's hand immediately moving to his sword. "Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you."

Duncan sat up yawning loudly. "What is it Grace?"

Kneeling on the ground Grace chewed at her lip. "I'm hearing something. Apparently Shale's Warden heard it, but Anders and Tobias don't. It's making me nervous." Grace was startled by the huge smile on her fathers face. "Um... why are you smiling?"

"You actually told me something."

Grace flushed. "Dad!" She sighed as he just grinned. "Dad, this is freaking me out!"

Duncan forced himself to become serious. "What is it you're hearing?"

"It's the humming I've been hearing in my dreams. Shale said the Warden called it a song and followed it. You don't think... you don't think we are going to find an Old God do you?"

Duncan frowned. "That would explain why they were on the move, though not why they sealed this cavern unless they are protecting it."

"I don't understand why this Warden could hear this song when none of you can." Duncan gave a low sigh, he had no answers. "How long does it take to taint an Old God?"

"I have no idea."

"We should have brought more Wardens and the entire dwarven army." Grace muttered, trying to ignore the pull of the humming.

**xXx**

They had been in the Deep Roads a little over a week and the entire party apart from Shale was agitated. They had once more made camp exhausted and unsettled. Grace heard the humming constantly now; it was like an itch under her skin, unrelenting. Grace glanced across the Thaig to the doorway they would be leaving through after resting, a yawning black hole that made her shiver. She had no idea whether it was day or night and ached for sunlight and the fresh breeze against her skin.

Sigrun turned sharply her hand reaching for her blade; Gavarth, Rajack and Oghren listening intently. All four dwarves rose to their feet motioning for the others to be on their guard. Grace was suddenly aware that the darkness seemed to be moving. Hunter gave a low growl, both mabari moving closer to Grace.

Duncan glanced to his daughter. "Can you light this place up, better see what we are facing."

Grace nodded, her tongue nervously flicking against her lips. Her hands began to glow a soft golden shimmer that intensified before she directed it to the roof of the Thaig the darkness fleeing from the sparking light. Grace gave a sharp intake of breath; there were spiders, lots of spiders. The creatures skittered away from the light as the Warden's drew their blades; Tobias and Anders gripping their staffs, their hands glowing.

There was a moment of stillness; a pause as both sides observed each other, before the creatures let out a loud shrieking noise and legs skittered across stone as they surged forward. The warriors met the creatures head on; Gavarth ploughing through them, grim faced roaring out battle a cry. Alistair and Merek worked together to drive the creatures away from the mages; Anders alternating elemental spells, while Tobias cast hex's of misdirection and torment, giving the rogues a chance to get behind the creatures and deliver their deadly blows. Sigrun and Zevran whirled between the hideous creatures, slicing limbs and delivering their own poison to the scattering spiders. Shale grabbed the spiders; slamming them into the stone, smashing their limbs with crushing blows. Tobias gave a cry as Anders was hit square in the back, propelled to the floor. Grace yelled at Hunter and Shadow to protect him as she surrounded him in light, keeping the spiders at bay. Oghren and Gimlack were in the centre of the fight, spider body parts flying at the brutal hacking of their huge axes. Nathaniel firing arrow after arrow to give them support.

Grace froze the spiders closing in on her father and Riordan, spinning around as she heard Anders give a panicked yell. Grace felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at the huge spider that was inches from her. Grace took a slow step back and then a second, hearing the scratch of nails on stone as the mabari pounded towards her. She was wide eyed as her staff was wrenched from her with webbing, her weapon lost to the darkest corner. Grace slowly unsheathed her blades continuing to back away from the creature, it followed her, its eyes fixed. _I've faced an Archdemon, fought and killed an Old God you're just an overgrown arachnid._ _Yeh except I really don't like spiders, all legs and well legs!_ The spider made a strange chittering noise; looming over her, fangs dripping with something she assumed knowing her luck would be poison. She ducked the wild stab of two of its legs and rolled beneath it, driving her daggers up into the soft underbelly. She hissed in pain from her protesting hand. The spider flailed madly, Grace darting out of its reach as Hunter and Shadow dragged it to the floor tearing it apart. Grace was transfixed by the brutality and efficiency of their dual attack.

Grace turned as Oghren gave a pain filled roar, a monstrous spider had him suspended in the air. Grace broke into a sprint, leaping over rocks, swerving around legs and blades as she made for her target. Grace had a flash of inspiration and surrounded her entire body in violet flame. Grace tried not to think about what she was doing as she pulled Haste into being around her; as she ineffect became a human bullet, driving herself through the creature. It gave a hideous screeching noise, dropping Oghren to the floor before it keeled over. Grace was disgusted to find herself covered in spider gore, retching violently before scrambling over to her friend.

"What in the Void did you do?" He gasped seeing the state of her.

"Something I never want to think about. Ever!" She shook her head, chunks of spider flying in all directions. Grace sank to her knees gently moving her hands to the wound, golden energy flowing into him. She forgot her hesitancy to heal, her friend needed her and she would do whatever was necessary. Oghren roared in pain, Grace straddling him to keep him pinned to the floor. He struggled against her, the poison moving swiftly through him. "Oghren be still!" She gasped. He was convulsing violently. Grace yelled for Anders and Tobias; but they had problems of their own, pinned down by the vile creatures. Grace continued to pour her energy into him. _Please Oghren, you have to be okay. _He was choking, his body shuddering, his eyes rolling back. She was aware of Gimlack reaching them helping to hold his brother down.

"By the Ancestors Oghren stop being an arse you nug." Gimlack was furious with the catch in his voice, the trembling of his hands. Oghren gave a strangled moan; his body arching, the tension in his muscles making him rigid. "Do something mage!"

Grace glared. "What do you think I'm doing you idiot, just sitting here twiddling my hair!"

Oghren gripped Grace's hand; his eyes wild, his words painful gasps. "Sorry I won't be around to watch your back."

Grace lowered her lips to his ear. "Oghren; I swear to whatever Paragon or Ancestor you would care to name, if you give up on me, I will find wherever Dwarves go and haunt your afterlife!"

Oghren gave a wheezing chuckle. "Shouldn't that be the other way around!" His body convulsed again, Gimlack cupping his head to protect him as the convulsion drove him backwards. They managed to get an anti-venom potion passed his lips; holding him as he thrashed wildly, before he finally became limp, his breathing easing.

"Grace!" Merek and Alistair screamed in unison running towards her. She felt something against her back before she was savagely pulled backwards. Grace's scream was lost along with the breath from her lungs as she was hauled upwards. She twisted her body knowing this would just entangle her more with the webbing, but it put her in the position of being able to hack at the strands holding her. She was dragged into a huge section of webbing before she could free herself, several spiders moving along the strands towards her. Grace was distracted by a scream from Sigrun as she too was hauled up into the webbing, both women fighting their way to each other.

"I prefer the stone beneath my feet." Sigrun panted, clutching Grace as another spider moved towards them making the webbing shift beneath them.

Grace grabbed Sigrun. "Do you trust me?"

Sigrun moaned softly. "Yes, even if you are the craziest person I've ever met."

Grace grinned and gripping her friend tightly, she launched them into mid-air. Sigrun gave a terrified scream as they plummeted towards the stone; Grace shimmering around her, Sigrun finding herself held in the talons of a huge bird. They landed swiftly; Sigrun glaring at her friend as Grace changed back, looking exhilarated. "See, back on stone."

"Grace so help me!"

"Oh come on that was fun!" Grace winked and darted off slamming into a spider that was about to reach Anders. She sank into the fight, being able to kill things was relieving the pressure that had been building up since they entered the Deep Roads.

"We need to kill the Queen." Duncan roared.

"Where in the Void is it?" Riordan hissed, driving his sword deep into a spider that was trying to sink its venom into him.

"There!" Tobias yelled out as the huge spider came into sight. It looked to the spider Grace had put a hole through and looked straight at Grace.

_Oh shit!_ The Queen moved at startling speed, Grace surprising them all including herself by running straight at the enraged spider. She twisted her body at the last second leaping onto her back and driving her daggers into the head. She held on for dear life as the Queen thrashed violently, driving the steel deeper through the somewhat armoured exterior. The Wardens rushing forward driving their blade into any vulnerable area they could find. Grace twisted the daggers and sent a pulse of fire deep into the wounds she had caused. The Queen gave a hideous squeal before the head exploded. Grace wiped her face, grimacing and sliding off the body. The remaining spiders seemed to hesitate; it was all they needed to finish them.

Grace scrambled back to Oghren who was sitting up with the help of his brother. She gave a sigh of relief realizing he was on the mend. Grace ran her hand through her hair, flicking the gore from her fingers. "Well that was messy."

They moved from the Thaig; making camp in a smaller, more easily defensible section of the tunnels. By luck they had found a small pool that was untainted. Grace sent a blast of heat into the water assuming if anything was within the depths, it would make itself known. When nothing happened they quickly bathed in the water remaining on their guard. Just because nothing had shown itself, did not mean something was not there. Grace settled down next to the fire glad to be clean again.

"_It_ is an unusual mage." Shale commented.

"I am?"

"_It_ is."

Tobias settled next to her, his curiosity demanding answers. "How by Andraste's holy knickers did you send yourself through that spider?"

Grace grimaced. "It seemed like a good idea at the time and I did something similar to get the control rod out of Shale. Sometimes I just think of things and don't exactly take the time to think them through."

"That's an understatement." Gavarth muttered his arm around a still traumatised Sigrun.

Grace gave her a guilty glance. "Sorry Sig."

Sigrun glanced up, a swell of warmth filling her at the shortened version of her name. She grinned. "I guess flying isn't so bad, but a bit of warning would be good first."

**xXx**

When they broke camp, Shale led them on for another three hours before they halted, finally reaching their destination. Before them was a huge wall thick with the taint, however beneath the black veins they could make out various markings in the stone. The hummed lullaby abruptly stopped as Grace moved closer to the wall, her hands tracing the unusual symbols. _Well at least it's real._ Grace swallowed hard and pressed her hands to the wall reaching out her senses; she felt a swell of magic, pushing her back preventing her from sensing what was on the other side.

Duncan moved closer. "Can you sense anything?"

"I'm being blocked."

Riordan moved to the wall. "The only thing I can sense is the taint on the wall itself. This is, unusual."

Grace shivered. "The humming has stopped. I'm betting whatever is beyond this wall knows we are here."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to reading your comments, they are always appreciated. _


	74. What Lurks In The Dark (Part II)

Grace stared at the wall so thick with the taint she could almost taste it, her skin crawling with such close contact. She was never more grateful that Hunter had managed to find her staff, the wood and lyrium pulsing comfortingly against her hand. "Um, just so you know." She said softly turning to her father. "This is the wall in my dream, so I'm going to put two and two together and suggest my mystery robed person is Shale's mage."

Duncan tried to repress the shudder that moved through his body. They had gained precious little information on the apparent renegade Warden. "Shale, I'm going to need more details of this Warden of yours."

"_It _was squishy."

"Apart from squishy." He growled.

"Human; male, always in a hurry."

"Where was he going when he left here?"

"_It_ did not say."

"Was he coming back for you?"

"No, I was to await the mage. To test _it_ and bring_ it_ here."

"Why?"

"There is something behind this wall that it is important for _it _and the Wardens to see."

Grace swallowed hard staring at the stone, not in the least bit enthusiastic about finding out what was beyond the barrier. "Why did the Warden come here in the first place and why did I need to be tested?"

"_It _was led here by something in the book_ it _was always clutching. I do not know why _it_ needed to be tested."

Grace turned sharply. "What book?"

"A magical tomb."

Grace's mind whirled frantically. _It's too much of a coincidence! Grace stop it! It wasn't mothers Grimoire, just calm down!_ "Any idea at all about what is beyond this?"

"No. _It_ could not get beyond, though _it _said something spoke to_ it_."

Grace glanced to her father, both thinking the same thing. "Maybe we should go back and get reinforcements." She suggested hopefully, her voice trembling.

"The Queen ain't going to give you anyone without a reason." Gimlack stated rubbing his beard. "Only way you're going to get her help is if you open that door and give her a damn good reason." Grace scowled. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

Grace gazed at Shale unsettled, wondering what there was behind the wall and more to the point who this Warden was. Grace glanced to her father waiting for his orders.

"We've come this far." He unsheathed his sword. "Be prepared."

Grace removed her gauntlets and pressed her hands to two raised symbols looking almost like trees. She was drawn to them and felt the magic pulse within them. She sent out her Wild, the taint on the stone seemed to glow gold as her magic flowed through it. Grace felt a sharp stabbing pain in her palms and cried out in shock; trying to pull back, but unable to move. She felt panic cramp her stomach as the stone leached the blood from her hands. Grace gave a snarl of rage yanking her hands back staring in confusion as there were no wounds. The Wardens staring at her startled. There was a grating noise and slowly the rock pulled back revealing a huge cavern beyond. Grace felt as though her body had turned to ice as her brain tried to register what her eyes were seeing.

Duncan stared in horror, Tobias noisily vomiting in the background. Riordan moved to Duncan's side. "By the Maker have we walked into the Black City!"

The cavern was vast, a chamber more like a city with stone stairs and walkways to rooms carved out into the stone. The taint was wrapped around every available surface, bulging sacks of darkspawn waiting to burst forth. On a central raised pillar, approximately half of the length of the Great Hall in distance from them sat three brood mothers, seemingly slumbering. The ground near the door was thick with dwarven corpses.

"Legion of the dead, Castless and probably the scouting group Dumora mentioned." Sigrun whispered. Beyond the corpses lay the sleeping Darkspawn; thousands making a living breathing carpet on the stone, their bodies packed so tightly in their sleep, they simply looked like a mass of limbs.

"By all the Paragons!" Oghren breathed.

Gimlack stared in astonishment. "Since when do Darkspawn sleep?"

Grace flushed and kept her eyes averted from him. _There is no way I did this._

"What...what do we do?" Gimlack was wishing he hadn't pushed for the door to be opened.

"Well we opened it, now we have to deal with it." Grace muttered, moving forward to prevent giving into the mind numbing fear that was tugging at her. Stepping into the room she moved gingerly between the dwarven corpses; stopping when she reached the Darkspawn, glancing back. "Coming?"

"Not a chance!" Gimlack muttered.

When no one else moved Grace shrugged. "Back in a minute." Transforming into a hawk and heading towards the upper floors.

"Grace, get your ass back here!" Alistair hissed, glaring after her. "Andraste's flaming sword I'm going to kill her myself!"

Riordan raised an eyebrow. "Is she usually this reckless?"

"Yes." Duncan snarled. "Though she will think it makes good sense."

They watched the Hawk sweep across the cavern, flying back and forth in a frantic pattern. "Um; is it me, or does she look like she's panicking?" Sigrun whispered afraid that any noise would wake the sleeping Darkspawn.

"Yup, that is one panicked bird." Gimlack muttered.

Grace hurried back to them; hurtling into Alistair in her haste to change, her face white with shock.

"What in the Void did you think you were doing?" Alistair hissed grabbing her wrists.

"Alistair listen to me, this place is a breeding ground. Those rooms on the far side house them. There must be hundreds of Brood Mothers!"

Alistair's eyes widened as he stared towards the far end of the cavern. "Maker what do we do?"

"What about fire." Tobias murmured, shakily moving through the doorway. "We could torch the place and lock it again."

"Will the three of you be able to create enough fire for that?" Duncan's tone was sceptical.

"I have no idea." Anders muttered. "This place is huge."

"Not to mention I have no idea how to close that door!" Grace pointed out.

"What about that magic you did at Ostagar?" Gavarth turned to Grace. "Where it killed the Darkspawn just by touching them."

"I did that because I was high on lyrium, I can't bear the stuff now. I have no idea if I could do it and we only have one shot because if they wake up we won't be leaving."

"Oh shit." Gimlack muttered. The Wardens turned to him and then looked to where he was staring. The three Brood Mothers were watching them. They opened their mouths and looked as though they were screaming though no sound left their lips, their tentacles flailing madly. "Creepy!"

Grace clutched her head, gasping in pain as their screams clawed at her mind. "Stop it!" She gasped, sinking to her knees whimpering.

Alistair gripped her arms. "Grace. Grace look at me."

"Make them stop. Alistair please!" Grace squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her forehead to his chest.

There was no way to get to them without potentially waking the Darkspawn and Nathaniel's arrows bounced off them with little effect, Anders and Tobias's magic did little other than agitate them.

"Stop it!" Grace gasped, their screams tearing into her mind. "STOP IT!" She screamed, feeling her Wild snake out from her in a fierce spike, slumping forward as the screaming abruptly stopped. Grace turned towards them; the brood mothers were still, gore covering their misshapen bodies, their heads a mangled mess. Grace stared in horror; Alistair wrapping his arm around her waist, soothing her gently.

Rajack shifted uncomfortably. "I think something up there is waking up."

They glanced up, as a large shape moved within one of the rooms. The creature crawled down the wall, scuttling across the floor towards them. It looked similar to the Mother. Whatever this creature was it had once been a woman; her body swollen and distorted, spider like legs sprouting from the tainted flesh. It stopped and regarded the now dead Brood Mothers, prodding the skin and cocking her head, before sinking her fangs into the blubbery flesh and tearing off a piece, eating loudly.

Alistair pulled Grace to her feet as they slowly backed away; the creature turning towards them, her eyes flickering over them. "The Grey; _here_, how fortuitous!" She scuttled forward a little, then moved back taking another bite. She glanced to Sigrun. "Pretty dwarf; won't be pretty for long, take you and make you one of them they will." She chuckled and returned to her meal, the Wardens moving closer around Sigrun, Alistair gently moving Grace behind him. "No use hiding her; so bright and shiny, hard not to see her." She cocked her head and looked at Alistair. "Not of the grey is she, but tainted just the same." She chuckled, grabbing a hand full of flesh and tearing it from the body. "Come pretties, just a taste." Sigrun grimaced, glancing to Grace who was staring horror struck. "You will eat. They all eat." She nibbled the flesh, grinning and handing out the lump again. "Come pretties, or eat those protecting you. It's all the same to me."

Sigrun gripped her daggers, glancing around uneasily. "What are you?" She hissed.

"Me? I am a guardian. I had a name once. Remember no more. Walked the darkness until I found them; or they found me, hard to say which was which." She cocked her head again. "I was pretty once." She turned back, slashing one of the tentacles and drank the blood dripping from it.

Grace felt the bile burn her throat. "You were a Warden weren't you?"

"Warden; yes, yes of the Grey was I."

Grace felt her heart swell with pity. "You said you are a guardian. A guardian of what?"

"_She_ has such a liking for those of the Grey." The creature chuckled. "It is almost time and her children will be hungry."

Grace swallowed hard. "Who is _She_?"

The creature cocked her head again and regarded Grace thoughtfully. "Pretty has many questions. Come, eat and I will answer." When Grace didn't move she sighed. "Must eat pretty." She turned back to Sigrun. "You too pretty, come eat." She tore into another chunk of flesh, before cackling. "Such a fool." She grabbed a sleeping Genlock and thrust him forward still holding onto him. "You prefer living flesh, yes?" Grace turned, dry heaving as the creature slit open the Genlock and began to suck on its insides. "So much nicer warm." She soothed, watching Grace. She cast aside the Genlock and moved forward. "Maybe those with you then; they taste good, yes?"

Grace yanked Alistair behind her in alarm. "No! They... they don't taste good at all. Very... um... very sweet."

The creature leaned her head to one side, tapping a finger against her cheek. "Sweet, no I don't like sweet." Grace let out a shuddering breath as the creature moved back towards the brood mothers. Shrugging her shoulders at the looks cast at her by the Wardens. "I have it." The creature moved over more of the sleeping bodies before picking out an Emissary. "These are a tasty treat. Not supposed to eat them; taste tingly, we could share."

"I've... I've just eaten, you go ahead."

The creature tore into the emissary, her face covered in its blood. "Always room for more." Grace shrank back from the calculating look in her eyes. "This, or that!"

Grace turned as Merek gave a cry of pain, held in the arms of an Ogre that had appeared from nowhere. Her breath caught in her throat. _Maker save us there's something in here waking them up to taunt us._ She clenched her fists. _Well two can play at that game!_ Sending out her song she moved into the Ogre's mind, one Ogre wouldn't send her too far into the darkness she told herself._** Put him down, gently! **_ The Ogre hesitated only a moment before slowly putting Merek back on the ground, never taking its eyes from Grace. The creature watching intently. Grace had a terrible thought and shuddered. _**Stand beside me and protect us. **_The Ogre moved forward; standing slightly in front of Grace, facing the creature, it's muscles rippling.

"Oh, pretty is more tainted than we thought." She gave a squeal of delight and clapped her hands. They stared in horror as more spider like women moved down from the upper floors.

"Were they Wardens too?" Grace's voice was trembling in horror.

The creature glanced to them. "Sisters of the taint we are, from before and now. Of the Grey we were. Sisters all." She turned to Sigrun. "Come sister, join us."

Grace turned to her father panic in her eyes. "What do we do?"

Riordan moved forward visibly shaken. "You really can influence the Darkspawn! Fiona suggested as much. How? No, never mind that. Wake the bastards up and make them fight each other."

"I can't! It...it's too overwhelming, too painful."

"Then we die here!" Riordan hissed.

Grace glanced to the creatures coming towards them and back to Riordan. "You don't know what you're asking!"

"I'm asking for the chance for us to get rid of this nest and get out of here. You said it yourself there are hundreds of Brood Mothers. If we don't stop this they will take over the surface, Archdemon or not!"

Alistair turned her to face him. "We are here with you love, you can do this. We won't let you lose yourself."

Grace stared at Alistair in horror. "Please Alistair, don't ask this of me."

He moved closer to her; his eyes filled with compassion, unsheathing his sword. "Then we fight side by side, to whatever end."

Grace glanced to her father, her lovers and friends who all gripped their weapons, accepting her choice whatever it was. The sickening fear of what would happen to her; of what she would become weighed on her and she held onto the thought that if she made it out of this, she was going to hunt down the mage and give him a very painful death. Choking back a resigned sob, Grace sent out her song to those who had once been Wardens trying to get them to sleep.

"You can't make us sleep pretty, that's just for them! We were once of the Grey, your song is not for us."

"Well maybe it's about time_ they_ woke up." Grace flooded the Darkspawn minds with her song; it was there already, swirling within their dreams, the lullaby tugging at them with little effect other than to wake one or two. Grace shuddered, terrified that her reach had been so far and that at any moment an Old God would show itself. **'**_**Here me; I am under attack, protect me!'**_

Riordan watched in stunned awe as the Darkspawn began to waken, snarling at the female creatures. Their fight was violent. Dragged down beneath the overwhelming numbers, those who had once been Wardens were ripped apart. Grace felt their pain and desperately tried to close herself off from them; their screams assaulting her ears, piercing her with their pleading. She called the Ogres to her creating a defence between them and the rest of the Darkspawn. The Darkspawn stilled for only a moment victorious in their task; before Grace sent them swarming up the levels, tearing into the Brood Mothers, the creatures screams making Grace retreat into herself. Alistair and Anders stood on either side of her gripping her hands; Zevran and Nathaniel standing just behind them, hoping their presence helped her, but Grace was unaware of them, her mind overwhelmed as she flowed through the Darkspawn, watched through their eyes as they hacked into the Brood Mothers, their confusion overridden by the necessity to obey her commands. Tears slipped down her cheeks, her body trembling as those who had once been women were slaughtered. She clung to the fact that at least they were now free of their terrible burden.

When it was over silence fell, the Darkspawn turning to Grace and those with her who were protected behind the wall of Ogres. The Wardens gripped their weapons, the odds were so far against them they knew they would die at the first wave if it reached them.

Grace felt the taint fill her, flow through her with its own demands. There were thousands of Darkspawn watching them, a force larger than that at Ostagar. Their misshapen bodies and fierce hatred filling them with terror. Grace slipped from her lovers grasp and walked beyond the Ogres, the Darkspawn never taking their eyes from her. Grace was unable distinguish herself from their collective hatred, bitterness and thirst for blood. For a moment Grace's eyes became liquid black as the taint overpowered her. _**"Prove yourselves worthy of me." **_She hissed into their minds. Confusion again rushed against her; but the call of her song was too strong and with the devotion of any zealot burning with the certainty of their communion with their God, they broke on each other in a tide of hatred and death.

Grace struggled against the taint seeking to claim her; forcing herself to watch what she had put into motion, her body and mind screaming in torment. As the numbers of Darkspawn began to thin, she sent the Ogres into the fight. The Warden's readied themselves for whatever was left. Grace sank to the floor; her face shielded by her hands, clinging to the image of Gabriel and Aurora to push back the darkness and retain something of her humanity.

She was aware of the clash of steel near her; battle roars and the rush of bodies as the Wardens moved passed her, the Darkspawn numbers so few the battle lasted barely an hour, Grace trying to keep the Darkspawn concentrating on each other, rather than the Wardens. There was a shift of air beside her and Grace felt Alistair pull her tight to him. She had no idea how long she had knelt there for now all was silence. Corpses were piled before around them, nothing moved.

Grace couldn't look at Alistair, terrified of what she would see in his eyes and of what he would see in hers. She was shivering violently, flinching as she felt Anders hands pressing to her back. He whispered soothing words she couldn't distinguish as he flowed his magic through her, trying to ease the tension in her body. Grace leaned weakly against Alistair her eyes closed; a numbness and emptiness her only sensations, she felt as though her soul had died along with the Darkspawn.

"By the stone that was Awesome!" Gimlack laughed.

Grace felt heat replace the numbness of her body and rage drive back the emptiness. She embraced it; needing to feel something, anything. Grace turned to glare at the dwarf; pulling herself from Alistair's embrace as she rose to her feet, fists clenched, jaw aching with tension. "That was anything but awesome you nug humping son of a bitch." She growled.

"What's the problem?"

Grace strode towards him, hatred darkening her features. "The problem you stupid bastard is I just felt all of that! I used to be normal once." She snarled, pulling away from Alistair as he tried to hold her. Glaring her father and lovers into stillness as they had started to move towards her. "Before I was dragged back to this goddamn tainted mess of a world! Finding out I was born tainted was bad enough; but not only that, oh no that's not enough, I have to be the daughter of a goddamn dragon bitch! Oh and hey let's just drop into the mix that I can apparently make Darkspawn do what I want, like some goddam fucking ARCHDEMON!"

Gimlack retreated from her as violet flames curled around her hands. "I meant no disrespect." He gasped as she seemed to tower above him.

"Open your mouth again dwarf and I will shut it permanently!"

Gimlack stared at her in astonishment, not resisting as Oghren pulled him back from the enraged mage. "This will take some time for her to work through. Keep your mouth shut brother." Oghren whispered.

"So angry." A woman's voice echoed around the cavern. Grace span around, her chest heaving in the struggle to calm her breathing.

"What in the Void could have survived that?" Riordan whispered; dread moving like ice water through his body.

"I don't know." Grace snarled. "But whatever it is, I'm going to kill it." Stamping through the corpses towards the voice; her magic flowing up her arms and down her body, until she was surrounded by an aura of flame. The Warden's hurriedly moved after her, Shale and Gimlack following close behind.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and following. I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter so please review. _


	75. What Lurks In The Dark (Part III)

Grace followed the soft humming; climbing so many stairs she lost count, twisting their way around the cavern until she stopped outside of a huge chamber carved into the rock. It was lit with a soft glow from veins of a red substance embedded in the stone. Grace had an awful suspicion it was primeval lyrium. "Stay away from the walls." She hissed to the others, stepping through the arched doorway.

They froze at the soft cackle, their eyes focusing on the monstrosity that had once been a woman. Her skin was grey, veins of the taint prominent across her flesh. Long black hair had somehow solidified into twisting coils with the appearance of horns; that curled out from the back of her head, twisting around each other like snakes. Grace was reminded momentarily of Medusa, but these were no snakes and thankfully nothing on her head moved. What had once been armour had been stripped to a breast plate, revealing more of her than anyone wanted to see. Her arms tapered into claws and from her back; black wings of a leather like substance, almost like dragon wings moved as she moved. It was difficult to see if she had legs as coils of reptilian scales surrounded her from the waist down and curved up the wall behind her. Grace stared at her face; black lips bearing to reveal pointed teeth, razor sharp. Her eyes were grey with the taint. The creature gazed at Grace and gave a hideous smile. "Welcome sister."

"I'm not your sister." Grace snarled, calling her rage to her to prevent her from going into shock.

"Oh but I am, _Grace_." The creature hissed, cackling in delight as Grace took a step back in alarm.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know your name, just as you know mine. Come baby sister, tell me you know me."

Grace shook her head backing away. "This is some kind of trick."

"Mother cast me aside because I had no magic; but I heard _His_ song, found my way here to _Him_. I proved myself worthy. I was a great warrior and my strength served me well. _He _was so beautiful; the taint made _Him _more powerful, more magnificent. I would have fulfilled any request asked of me. _He_ made me his Queen, gave me a gift!"

Grace stared at the twisted form and shuddered. "You call this a gift!"

The creature hissed. "I thought you a foolish child to have refused what _He _offered. You know of whom I speak, say _His_ name."

Grace glanced about nervously; being so close to so much lyrium was clouding her mind. "You speak of Urthemiel."

The creature smiled her face almost dreamy at the name. "Yes. I did not understand what you represented when Mother created you. I was mired in my hate, but Urthemiel helped me to understand your true purpose and that of the child you would carry." Grace felt the world spin, trying hard to stay on her feet. She was unaware of the looks cast between Duncan; Alistair, Anders, Zevran and Nathaniel. "Say it baby sister, tell me you know who I am."

Grace felt tears slip down her cheeks, her flames ebbing. Her anger twisting into a sickening grief that tore into her heart. "You're not. You can't be." Her mind refusing to accept the only answer that made any sense.

"Say it!" The creature screamed.

Grace gave a shuddering sob. "Karrel."

The creature laughed in delight. "I am Karrel, but I am so much more."

"I'm so sorry."

"I am not. I have been blessed." She gave a strange smile. Grace froze as a young man walked from behind Karrel, the reptilian coils revealing themselves to be tentacles protecting sacks that she could only presume were her sisters monstrous brood. "It was fate that the mage found us. Clever little thing had mothers Grimoire. So compliant! So easy to lure you here. Only blood of our line can open the door sister."

Grace's eyes locked on the young man her mind whirling; the tears streaking her cheeks forgotten as fear slowly uncurled in her stomach, reaching up to constrict her throat. "Why did you want me?"

Karrel cackled. "Isn't it obvious, my son is in need of a more appropriate mate." The colour drained from Grace's face, her eyes widening.

Duncan gave a strangled choking noise, struggling against whatever was keeping their bodies immobile. His eyes locked with the young man and if willpower alone was sufficient he would no longer have been a threat. Duncan's mind shattered guilt and fear clawing at his insides.

Karrel's son fixed his eyes on Grace. He looked similar to her in age. His black hair was waist length, his body muscled and seemingly untainted. He gave off an aura of confidence and strength, gazing at her from golden eyes. Grace wondered how someone so beautiful could have been born and live in this darkness. "I am Rion." He whispered, moving slowly forward. He stopped inches from her, his eyes flickering over her. "So beautiful."

Grace stared into the golden eyes, as cold as her mother's had been. "How are you here? There hasn't been time."

Rion smiled. "Not all children of the Gods require years to mature." He reached out and tentatively held a lock of her hair, leaning forward and inhaling. He smiled blissfully. "I have lived my life in darkness." He murmured, his eyes locking on hers once more. "I never imagined there could be such light."

Grace swallowed hard. "Rion you don't have to stay here. Come with me back to the surface. You needn't be twisted by the taint."

Rion regarded her curiously. "I will come to the surface, when my army is ready." He smiled was unnerving. "Although you have rather depleted my forces."

Grace gave a shuddering breath. "Rion please, there is no need for war. Come to the surface; live in the light, in peace."

"There can be no peace. Wardens will always seek us out." The smile that curved his lips twisted his beautiful face. "The Architect took the women Wardens, although you seem to have rid us of those too." He let go of the strand of hair. "Women are so very useful." His eyes flickered to Sigrun who flinched at the burn of his stare. "However, I learnt quickly that no mortal can carry my children, no matter the taint that flows through them. When the Architect was killed I had to take other measures. I could no longer wait for you my Grace."

Grace stared at Karrel as comprehension of the awful truth dawned on her. "She's your mother, how could you!" She whimpered.

He gave another twisted smile. "I did what I had to do. My children will emerge soon." Grace wanted to back away, but found she couldn't move. "But now you are here Grace, now my true children will be born." He purred and Grace made a low moaning sound, what he had done sickening her. She realised with horror that he had reached out to her, his fingertips gently caressing her cheek. "So soft." He whispered.

"Get away from my wife." Alistair snarled.

"Or what human? You are all trapped; I have nothing to fear from you." He moved passed Grace towards Alistair who continued to strain against the partial paralysis glyph that had come into being as Rion revealed himself. "You killed my father." He hissed. "I should thank you, for now I am free to rule. I think I will keep you as a slave." He leaned closer to Alistair's ear. "I will give you the privilege of watching as I sire my children with your beautiful wife." Alistair's face contorted with hatred, all of the Wardens straining against the invisible bonds that held them.

Rion slowly moved his hand against Grace's neck, his lips moving to her ear. "Do not fear me Grace, I will make you my Queen. I will allow you to keep the female dwarf, she is worthy to bear the children of my sons." Grace gave a sharp gasp, his lips pressing softly to her ear. "It is almost time Grace, my son's will be hungry. I will allow you to choose."

She felt a ripple of warmth and a sound that was compelling and terrifying at the same time. He wrapped her in his song; coaxing, commanding her to do his bidding just as she had with the Darkspawn. "Choose what?" She murmured in a haze of sensation she had no idea how to fight against.

"I will allow you to keep three of the men. They will serve us. The rest are nothing more than food." He moved to stand before her. "You are strong Grace. Not even my father controlled the horde as you have. They would kill for him, but they killed each other for you." He gently pressed his thumb to her cheek catching a tear and bringing it to his lips. "So afraid of what you are." He murmured; carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, one hand slowly moving up her back. "So powerful. Accept your Godhood. Rule at my side Grace. Be my Queen."

His song filled her body and she closed her eyes, shuddering as his lips pressed against hers. Grace felt his warped nature; his desire to twist her, to have control of her power, to harness the Wild within her that none of the Dragon line had before her. Grace slowly pulsed her song around him; hoping to make him back off, trembling instead when she heard his moan of appreciation. "You are my Queen Grace,_ this_ is your destiny."

She harnessed her anger, her muscles tensing. "Over my dead body." She hissed. Rion stared at her startled. "I will _not_ choose you over my family."

Rion gripped her arms tightly, his eyes becoming black in his anger. "I _am _your family Grace. You are mine, whether you wish it or not." He slammed her back against the wall; his kiss brutal, drawing blood from her lips.

Grace drove her knee up between his legs, driving her fist into his face as he reeled backwards with a scream of pain. "Not in this lifetime, or any other!" She snarled, moving away from the wall fearful of the lyrium pulsing within the stone.

Rion seemed to shimmer, his body covered with golden scales as he ran at her. Grace dodged him, wincing as his hands that had become claws tore through her armour as though it was simple linen, sinking into her flesh. She shuddered in revulsion as he licked her blood from the sharp talons. "You were meant for my father and now you will be mine. You will bear my children Grace, one way or another!"

Grace felt panic surge through her; a wave of terror so strong it almost debilitated her, no-one could help. She gripped her staff and pulsed out her Wild; the violet stream of energy surrounding him, constricting around his body. Rion struggled violently, Karrel screaming in rage. Rion was a powerful mage in his own right; Grace realised that the moment he tore himself from her magic, his own blast of green energy sending her slamming into the ground. Grace regained her footing as he gripped her staff; Grace refusing to let go, feeling the scrape of his claws against her skin.

"Stop fighting me Grace, embrace your destiny." Grace drove her boot down onto his knee making him buckle, trying to wrench her staff from his grasp. Rion refused to give up his grip, driving her back against the wall as he scrambled to his feet. "So be it, what you will not give freely I shall take." He moved so fast Grace didn't have a chance to block him, his claws entangling in her hair as he gripped her head, driving it back into the stone. Rion's lips curved into a smug smile as Grace slid down the wall; her body limp, her eyes struggling to focus. He brought his lips hard against hers; drinking in her taste, her scent. He had lived in this darkness all of his short life and she was light and colour, power and beauty. He had done what he had to to ensure his line continued; but even he had been sickened by the only choice available to him, now Grace was here he would finally have his own child and not the brood his mother would give him. His claws tore into her flesh as he began stripping the armour from her.

Grace could barely breathe her struggles pitiful against his superior strength as the room seemed to spin. She was once more in the Chantry, no less helpless now than she had been with the Templars. The hot rush of blood from her head wound coursed down Grace's cheek mingling with her tears. She knew she was begging; pleading for him not to do this, but Rion was more beast than man, his passion and rage leaving no room for mercy.

Rion ignored her pleas, only hesitating when she managed to gasp out she could not give him a child. He hesitated; his hand resting against her stomach, his own magic flowing through her, seeking to determine if she spoke the truth.

Alistair would never know how he broke free of the prison that held him; but with a roar of fury he leapt the distance between them, throwing his weight against Rion and sending them hurtling into Karrel's tentacles. Alistair drove his fist into Rion's face; driving him back into the twisting coils as they fought, fist and claw seeking to overwhelm the other. Rion glared up at him with hatred; a green glow beginning to pulse from his body, even as Alistair continued to hit him. He gave a scream of rage as he felt his magic stripped from him, his eyes fixing on Merek, who had managed to move enough to Smite him. It was all Alistair needed; he raised his sword and drove it through Rion's chest, twisting the blade, hatred giving him the strength to drive the sword in up to the hilt.

"This isn't right. I was meant to rule." Rion gasped; shuddering, his head rolling to one side, his eyes closing.

Karrel have a hideous scream. "Rion!"

Alistair crawled towards Grace; feeling the swell of panic at the blood that seemed to cover every inch of her exposed skin, the deep gouges that only Anders, or Tobias would be able to heal and they were still immobile. He reached out for her hand; hissing as he felt pain lance up his spine, before he was dragged backwards, his legs being crushed by tentacles as he was thrashed violently.

"You will die Grace, along with all those you love!" Karrel's scream of madness echoing out into the cavern. Grace had little reserves and realised if she tried to heal herself she would have nothing left. She forced herself to sit up creating a ball of her violet flame in her hand. "Kill me and you kill yourself." Karrel hissed.

"I'll take that chance." Grace gasped, using the last of her strength to send the energy deep into Karrel's body. As she collapsed to the ground, Grace saw Alistair slammed against the stone as Karrel screamed in agony.

"Rise! Rise my children, take your vengeance!" She hissed as the bulging sacks began to writhe.

Grace stared as the creatures gushed onto the ground between them, covered in a webbing of the taint. The first began to uncoil; reminding Grace of a snake, beautiful golden scales shimmering, golden eyes drinking them in. The creatures appeared to be half human; half dragon, tiny wings like spikes sprouting from the shoulder blades, scales instead of skin, long black hair, muscles bulging beneath the scales.

"Feed my darlings." Karrel cackled.

The first rose on shaky legs sniffing the air. He moved towards Alistair's unconscious form, sniffing the air around him. It flexed its claws, drawing them slowly down Alistair's breastplate, causing huge gouges in the thick metal. It made a strange mewling noise; digging its claws deeper, Alistair regaining consciousness and crying out in pain as claws slit open skin and muscle. The creature pulled back startled; staring at the blood, sniffing and tasting with a flick of its tongue.

Grace shuddered, her tears blurring her vision. She closed her eyes and flowed into Karrel's ravaged mind; she couldn't let Alistair die, no matter the cost. She was suffocated by resentment; loneliness, isolation, abandonment and rage. The hatred hit her like a brick wall. She felt as though she was drowning and retreated, Karrel's cackling laugh haunting her. Grace forced herself to crawl across the stone; each movement reminding her of the claws that had torn her flesh, a bloody trail left in her wake. She reached Alistair; dragging herself until she was between him and the creature, each breath a struggle.

Karrel stared at her. "Even now, when there is no hope you are still ready to fight."

Grace regarded her sister with pity. "There's always hope."

"Not for you." Karrel's voice was almost soft. She turned back to her children. "Eat the men at your leisure, starting with him." She gave a vicious cackle as she pointed at Alistair. "Leave the female dwarf, she will give you many children." Sigrun whimpered, tears of fear and anger streaking the dirt on her face. "Leave Grace, I wish her to witness it all."

The creature that had sunk its claws into Alistair watched Grace carefully as she continued to barr the way to its prey. Slowly it crept forward, the clawed hand reaching out to her, ignoring Karrel's demands. Grace swallowed the revulsion as its hand moved across her leg. It inched closer, its scales seeming to ripple. Grace forced her body to move; gripping her dagger, she knew she would have to be quick as the creature would have the superior strength. She felt the breath gush from her lungs as the creature hurtled against her, dragging her away from Alistair. Grace ignored the pain in her chest and back and drove her dagger through its throat, turning her head as it's blood poured onto her. It shuddered before she managed to kick it off. Grace felt a rush of heat, the room began to spin again and her limbs refused to cooperate. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she glanced to Alistair, the remaining creatures surrounding him. Grace had nothing left, weakened further as her blood pooled onto the stone.

Alistair gave a scream of pain as one of the creatures reached him, its claws dragging down his arm. Alistair felt himself pulled back and Anders stood in front of him, magical energy gleaming in his hands. He formed a barrier of fire; the new-borns shrinking back, screaming and hissing. Alistair felt a rush of relief as the Wardens moved forward, the spell having finally reached its end.

Sigrun gave a cry of alarm as further sacks hidden by Karrel's coils burst open; the reptilian Darkspawn staring up at them with hatred, blocking them from getting to Grace.

Duncan span and drove his daggers into the creature nearest to him. It gave a gurgling noise as he twisted the blades in its chest; its claws frantically grasping at Duncan, his own blood spilling from the gouges to his arms. Riordan moved to his side, the two cleaving their way through the terrifying new Darkspawn. The battle raged around them, Anders and Tobias frantically healing those fighting as the creatures fought to survive. Shale pounded the floor; unsettling the creatures, unfortunately making the warriors and mages lose their balance along with them. Gimlack was not to be outdone by any Warden and threw himself into the fight with a fierce roar. Shadow and Hunter howled, the creatures screeching and trying to keep away from them.

Duncan and Riordan ran at Karrel at the same time, Riordan's sword sliding into her chest, Duncan's dagger driven into her throat. Black blood gushed from the wounds, pooling on the floor as she shuddered in her death throes before collapsing to the floor. Oghren finally managed to reach Grace and hauled her body away from the blood as it swept across the stone towards her.

The creatures backed away in confusion at Karrel's death, before giving out a hideous cry in unison. As one they surged forward, teeth and claws tearing into the Wardens. Blade and claws met again and again; the air thick with magical discharge, until the last of the creatures was spilling its blood onto the stone.

Silence finally fell and Duncan took a quick check of his Wardens. None had escaped injury; his eyes searched for Grace, his face paling. Anders was already on the floor beside her his hands glowing blue, muttering frantically as his magic sank into her. Riordan gripped Duncan's shoulder to steady him; staring at Grace's limp, unresponsive body.

Tobias was frantically healing Alistair enough to allow him to move. The chest wound was bleeding profusely and Nathaniel and Zevran were holding him down as he screamed in pain, as Tobias's spell knitted the flesh together. Alistair gripped Zevran's arm, his body shivering. "Grace?"

Zevran swallowed his fear and clasped his arm. "All will be well my friend, Anders is with her."

Alistair clenched his fists against the pain driving through him, relieved when Tobias pronounced him fit enough to move. Ignoring the pain Alistair half crawled; half scrambled over to Grace, pulling her into his arms, gently stroking her face, ignoring the chill of her skin. Anders downed another lyrium potion and flowed his magic through her, Tobias joining him. "Grace listen to me. When we get home I'm going to take you to that forest glade you love so much where we picnicked with Aurora when you were pregnant. We will sit in the sun, just the two of us. I'll get Magge to cook us up something really nice to take with us." He gave a choked sob as she remained still. "Grace I need you, please! Gabriel and Aurora need you. Please Grace, I love you so much." Alistair realised his tears were falling onto her cheeks and he gently brushed them away. "Maker forgive me I should never have let you come down here. Grace I will do whatever you ask of me for the rest of our lives, but please don't leave me."

Anders created a huge pulse of energy and drove it into Grace's chest; her body arching, a rasping breath leaving her lips. Grace slowly opened her eyes; her body shaking as she realised she was still in the Deep Roads, her breaths sharp gasps in her panic. Alistair clutched her tight to him, burying his face in her hair as he wept. Anders bowed his head shaking; tears falling as Zevran wrapped his arms around him, murmuring in Antivan as he soothed his love. Duncan gave a shuddering breath feeling as though he had aged twenty years, Riordan gripping his friends shoulder in relief. Nathaniel moved close to Alistair and Grace; his hand resting on Alistair's shoulder. Sigrun clung to Gavarth, hiding her own tears as she pressed her face to his throat. Merek and Rajack letting out shuddering sighs of relief. Hunter and Shadow barking happily.

Oghren grinned widely. "By the Paragons Grace you have more lives than Anders damned cat!"

Grace was barely aware of anyone but Alistair as he covered her face with soft kisses. Grace stared at Karrel, Rion and their monstrous brood. Closing her eyes she pressed close to Alistair and wept. "I'm so sorry Grace." He whispered.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think, so let me know. _


	76. The Road Back

Alistair held Grace and attempted to stand, but his own injuries prevented him. Zevran gently took Grace into his arms remaining fearful for her; her injuries were so severe, wincing at her whimper. Anders pressed his hand to her fevered forehead and encouraged her to drink another healing potion, before moving over to Alistair. Nathaniel was helping him to his feet, his arm winding around his waist to hold him steady. Anders gently checked the worst wounds before giving him another healing potion. They moved out to the staircase; Tobias moving after them to do what he could with their injuries, while Duncan held Anders back.

Duncan in an uncharacteristic show of affection pulled Anders into his arms and hugged the young man tightly to him. "Thank you Anders, for the life of my daughter."

Anders flushed and smiled at the unexpected contact and glanced at the bodies. "I think we will have to find a way to burn them all, just in case."

Duncan nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"I have a couple of firebombs and I think Zev has." Sigrun spoke up; her body still shaking at what could have been her fate. I don't know if Grace will be up to any magic; but if Anders and Tobias are, maybe we can set off fire in strategic places that will burn everything."

Duncan turned to the Wardens in the chamber, as well as Shale and Gimlack. "We will find anything that will burn. I want nothing left that could possibly crawl out of here. Though first things first, we head down to the entrance and rest and get healed." No-one disagreed.

**xXx**

Grace was helped out of what little armour and clothing remained, Anders carefully cleaning and bandaging those wounds that were stubborn and refusing to heal easily. Grace made no sound; her eyes closed, obeying whatever he told her to do as he helped her to move to gain access to the various gashes. He had tried speaking to her; but whether she was unable to speak, or simply refusing to, no sound left her lips. He searched in his pack for a spare tunic. It had been worn, but it was clean enough and Grace didn't complain. He smiled a little when he realised she was smelling the material, an almost peaceful look crossing her face. He helped her pull the tunic over her head and arms and went in search of spare breeches that would fit her. Hunter and Shadow taking up guard positions on either side of her.

Grace glanced back into the cavern, her eyes closing of their own accord as she sank into her exhaustion. Anders scent on the tunic was comforting and she felt almost lulled into sleep. She shuddered as Rion's claws gripped her and woke; her eyes wide, her breathing harsh. Easing her back against the wall; wincing as the contact reminded her painfully of those wounds at her shoulders and pelvis, Grace rested her hands on the mabari, sinking her fingers into the coarse fur, feeling the powerful muscles ripple beneath her touch. Hunter inched closer to her gently licking her cheek. Grace smiled slightly and pushed him back; wincing in pain. Hunter gave a soft whine and lay down resting his head on her knee, his tail wagging slightly when her hand rested on his head.

**xXx**

Alistair's eyes never left Grace as Tobias and Nathaniel helped to remove his armour so his own wounds could be dealt with. He hissed in pain, grateful for Nathaniel whose arm he gripped.

"These will likely scar." Tobias murmured looking critically at the claw marks on his chest and arm.

Alistair nodded; he was no stranger to scars. "What about Grace?"

Tobias winced. "At least some of them will scar; but I'd be more worried about her state of mind, thats not something we can heal with magic. After what happened in there..." He lapsed into silence; he couldn't begin to imagine how she was going to cope with what had happened.

**xXx**

Sigrun closed herself off and went through the bodies of the dwarfs able to piece together some armour that would at least provide Grace some protection. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Rion and what had he intended to do. She stared out over the slaughtered horde and shivered. It seemed her friend was constantly paying a price for who she was and Sigrun wondered if this would be the final straw and her friend would break irreparably.

Hesitantly she approached Grace and placed the mismatch of armour next to her, hunkering down so they were eye level. "Some of it might be useful." Grace nodded; having neither the strength, or inclination to speak. "Grace I ... I'm so sorry about what happened."

Grace closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to flow and heard the soft shuffle as Sigrun began to move. She opened her eyes, catching Sigrun's hand as she rose to leave and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sigrun smiled squeezing back before she headed over to Gavarth and Rajack who were handing out healing potions to everyone until Anders, or Tobias could get to them.

**xXx**

Duncan did not rest like the others. When Anders had healed him he set off through the Darkspawn corpses with Riordan. Both men wanted to check out the entire area before they set fire to what they could. Besides which, Duncan couldn't bring himself to be near Grace. He was terrified to see the accusation in her eyes. She had been right, he should never have brought her down here.

Riordan as always seemed to read his thoughts. "Without Grace we would not have made it into this chamber. What we have done here has prevented another Blight. This Rion may not have been an Archdemon, but the potential was there."

"We do our duty Riordan, but at what cost? I sacrificed my daughter to the greater good, I would imagine it will be poor consolation to her that the threat has been averted."

"From all I have heard of Grace and indeed seen, she understands duty and sacrifice and its necessity."

"Before we reached Orzammar she told me she wanted nothing more to do with the Wardens. I would imagine this will have reinforced that view."

Riordan lowered his eyes, scanning the bodies at their feet. "Perhaps focusing on her school will be enough to help her heal and bring her around."

It was some time before they headed back to the group, satisfied that nothing had been left alive.

**xXx**

Piles of burnable material had been placed at different sections of the chamber, waiting for Duncan to give the word. Anders had covered as much of the area in grease spells, while trying to preserve his mana for creating fire itself. Zevran and Sigrun tossed half of the firebombs they had, into the chamber with Karrel and Rion and their brood, watching the flames catch hold and burn brightly. The rest were used to ignite the lower chambers with the other Brood Mothers, hoping as the flames took hold they would reach the upper chambers. Anders cast a multitude of fire spells which raged fiercely. Tobias had never had a flare for fire spells and struggled to create the flames, mortified by his lack of skill in that area.

Grace stood watching as the chamber filled with smoke and flames, she hugged her body as ice seemed to trickle down her spine. For one dreadful moment she wished she had perished, that it was her body that was being consumed by the flames. Karrel's screams filled her mind and she turned away, tears slipping down her cheeks.

The Wardens backed away as the heat intensified. They froze as a hideous screeching noise reached them from the upper chambers, several of the reptilian Darkspawn hurling themselves away from the flames to land on the stone below.

"Maker preserve us how did we miss those?" Riordan gasped. They stared in horror as the broken Darkspawn rose to their feet, lurching towards them through the flames. Horrified they realised that fire seemed as limited in killing them as the blades, their bodies bearing the ravages of their battle with the Wardens.

"Makers breath we killed them!" Merek gasped.

The weight of the true horror of the Darkspawn that had been created almost made Grace's legs buckle. _Maker save us!_

"By all the Paragons how do we stop them?" Gimlack gasped as they drew their weapons.

Pulling her hands together; Grace began to create a ball of pulsing golden light, the dragon flames she had called into being at the funeral._ It ends here! I won't let you destroy what we have worked so hard to preserve_. Hissing in pain Grace hurled the orb of flame into the centre of the cavern, streams of golden energy swirling around the orb as it flew through the air. The heat was as intense as lava; the entire chamber engulfed in flames in the same moment, the Wardens having to shield their eyes. The creatures screamed in pain as the flames wrapped around them; tearing through their defences, their body's ash in seconds. The flames died as quickly as they had burst to life. Grace turned away from the cave sickened and empty inside.

**xXx**

Grace was lulled by a rocking motion and wondered if she was back on the ship with Isabela, Hawke and Varric. It was wishful thinking she knew that, but she clung to it regardless. She tried to open her eyes, but her lids were too heavy and stubbornly refused to obey her. Her arms; legs, even her fingers and toes were being equally stubborn. Grace attempted to make a sound, but her throat felt parched and burned.

Images of the Darkspawn and Karrel faded in and out of her mind. Grace felt agony as guilt filled her. Airana had taken her place in the flame and Karrel had taken her place as a brood mother. She felt the darkness suffocate her and she longed for oblivion just as she had when Caridin had jumped to his death. Her mind focused on Rion before moving from him swiftly, unable to process all that it meant. Grace felt empty, as though all the joy and warmth had been torn from her. She doubted she would ever feel human again. After what she had done and seen she wondered how much of her had been human to begin with. The Wardens would no doubt celebrate the death of so many Darkspawn; but Grace could not rejoice, she feared the price had been her soul.

When her eyes finally opened and adjusted to the light she realised she was cradled in Shale's arms and they were still in the Deep Roads. The rocking stopped and Shale's booming voice made her wince. "_She_ is awake."

Grace found herself transferred to Alistair's arms. She looked to him in confusion, wondering why she was being carried by the golem. "Hey sleepy." He murmured, nuzzling her nose. She swallowed; wincing at the sharp pain and gratefully took the water flask, drinking greedily, almost choking on the delicious liquid. "Better?"

She almost wept. How could she ever be better? She merely nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyelids closing. Exhaustion washed over her and it was with surprise that she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in a blanket, held in Alistair's arms on his knees before a small fire, the others sitting around them eating a meagre meal.

She blinked and realised she was curled on a blanket in Alistair's arms; Zevran and Anders on her other side, Nathaniel pressed to Alistair's back. Alistair pulled her closer to him as he slept, murmuring words she couldn't make out. She gave in and slept again.

The next two days of their passage through the Deep Roads occurred in a similar fashion, snapshots only as her body slept to recover from the ordeal.

**xXx**

Alistair winced as Anders concentrated on healing the gashes in his arm and chest that he had only allowed minimal healing, reasoning Grace required the most attention. His eyes wandered to her, she was curled up sleeping in Zevran's arms. He shuddered, his mind filled with images of Rion attacking his wife. He leaned into Anders as the mages arms wrapped around him.

"You're amazing." Anders softly spoken words surprising him. "I don't know how you managed to break through that magic, but you did and you saved her. If you hadn't been there..." Anders stopped, forcing back his own tears of helplessness.

Alistair buried his face into the mages chest, surprising them both as sobs shook his body. "I should never have let her come down here. I should have supported her and told Duncan no." He whispered.

"You couldn't have known what would happen. None of us expected that!"

"She's my wife Anders! I'm supposed to protect her! I swore to her I would protect her!"

Anders wrapped his arms firmly around his lover and kissed his head, tricking soothing magic through him. "You did." He whispered.

**xXx**

Grace moved uncomfortably in the mismatch of armour. It rubbed ruthlessly against her wounds; but she remained silent, trudging wearily after the others, Hunter and Shadow remaining almost pinned to her legs. Glancing to her father she felt a wave of despair; he had not spoken to her or been near her since they had defeated the Darkspawn. She was a monster, she knew it in the depths of herself and his silence and distance told her he knew it too. Part of her wanted to sit down and never move; but she longed for fresh air, it was the only thing that kept her moving. She didn't dare linger too long on her thoughts of the children, it was too painful.

Duncan halted the party hearing a scuffling noise from ahead. He and Riordan crept forward to investigate. Grace glanced around uneasily, gripping her staff as the very rocks seemed to shift.

"Deep Stalkers!" Oghren and Gimlack yelled in unison.

Merek found himself hitting the floor as two of the creatures launched at him, snapping and trying to bite through his armour. Zevran drove his blades through one, Alistair taking out the other. Hunter and Shadow were keeping them away from Grace who was freezing those she could. Tobias was casting misdirection and torment hex's leaving the creatures debilitated and easy prey. Grace heard her father scream in pain seeing the venom hit his face. She raced past the fighters, tearing into the Deep Stalkers surrounding her father. She grabbed his arm and hauled him to the side; setting up a repulsion glyph around them, Hunter and Shadow had followed her and continued to keep the creatures at bay.

Grace grabbed her water flask and washed the venom from Duncan's face, wincing at the raw skin around his eyes and at his cheeks. He was breathing heavily, his body going into shock. Grace gently moved her hands over his eyes. She trembled at the damage; left untreated he would be blind. _I can do something right! _She called to the Wild within her and pulsed her golden light to his eyes.

Duncan whimpered and moaned, but did his best to stay still. The burn eased, replaced with a cool sensation. He knew Grace was tending to him, her soothing magic easing the pain. He longed to reach out to her, but her continued silence prevented him. He had no idea how to approach his daughter and repeatedly told himself it would be better when they reached the surface. He felt a wave of heaviness ripple through his limbs and fell helplessly into a deep sleep.

Taking a deep breath Grace made her father comfortable and sat next to him; realising the fighting was over, moments later sinking into sleep herself. When Grace woke her father was gone. Alistair told her he was scouting. Grace nodded, ice filling her heart. They were attacked three more times in the days that followed, leaving them injured and exhausted.

**xXx**

Grace had never been so happy to see Orzammar and fully intended to head straight to the surface, but guards met them as they emerged from the Deep Roads and they were taken directly to the palace.

Dumora had been astonished when they returned. Grey Wardens or not their survival was not assured. She was only partially appeased when they told her the threat had been averted. Duncan kept his answers relatively vague; mentioning nothing of Grace's actions with the Darkspawn, though he had informed Dumora of the new Darkspawn they had encountered, advising that they remain in close contact to avoid any future issues. She gave them rooms for the evening as they intended to depart the following day.

Grace went with the others to Tapsters Tavern. Sigrun falling into step with her. "Grace the drink in here is; well, potent."

"Good; because I want to forget, even if it's just for a few hours."

Sigrun couldn't help the intake of breath, it was the first time Grace had spoken since the Deep Roads. She nodded, hoping this meant Grace was coming back to herself. "Let's drink then."

They commandeered a large table, Sigrun and Grace placed at the back in the middle in a protective gesture which was not lost on them. Gavarth sat next to Sigrun and Alistair sat next to Grace. Tentatively he rested his hand on hers and was relieved when she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm more boldly wrapping around her waist.

Grace stared into the mug searching for the oblivion she badly needed. Rion had said she had reduced the numbers of his army. She shuddered imagining other such chambers within the earth. She wondered if there were any more like Rion, hidden in the depths waiting to emerge. She drained the mug, the emptiness expanding within her. She had felt on the edge of the Void before; but now it felt as though it was a part of her, draining the last of whatever was human within her. She thought of the blood magic that had created her and wondered at the terrifying lengths those of the dragon line went to, simply to procreate. The noise in the tavern was suddenly too much and she excused herself retreating to the Palace, refusing offers from the others to come with her.

**xXx**

Her body was healing well Grace acknowledged as she looked at herself in the mirror, with Anders healing talent and some potent potions her physical wounds had closed and areas of inflamed skin were all there was to show along with some vicious looking scars. Yet she shrank from her own gaze, she felt as though she was shattered and there was no healing potion in the world that could help.

She felt a deep despair fill her; curling in her stomach, making her limbs feel like lead. The weight of the Deep Roads was an oppression she could not shift. The truth of what she was capable of, of what had been beyond that wall was too much. She looked the same; her voice sounded the same, but she was no longer herself. When she closed her eyes it was Karrel she saw, when she sank into dreams Rion was waiting for her. Their family was a curse in Thadas. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran her fingers across her dagger. She let out a deep breath and placed the tip of the blade to her chest. Just one swift movement and it would be over. Her hands were trembling and she thought of the children, her mind raging at her that she would corrupt them. The only way to keep them safe was to end the threat. Grace wept as the blade clattered to the floor. She couldn't do it, but she also knew she couldn't go back with them. She couldn't run the risk that after everything she would be the very thing that would corrupt Gabriel. She felt tears streak down her cheeks at the thought of continuing to live, but being parted from her son, from Aurora and everyone she loved.

Grace pretended to be asleep when Alistair entered the bedchamber they had been given. He eased into the bed, his arms carefully wrapping around her. Grace remained awake for most of the night; memorising the warmth and feeling of Alistair's arms around her, wondering if this would be the last time she would experience his embrace.

**xXx**

The Queen had demanded Shale be brought before her the following morning as the Wardens were readying to leave. The emptiness Grace was experiencing was filled with fury when she discovered a control rod had been crafted in their absence. The Queen held the rod with a smug smile on her face. "Now we shall see whose agenda you obey golem."

Grace stood in front of Shale and glared at the Queen. "Shale is coming to the surface with us."

"While I am grateful that you helped to avert a problem with the Darkspawn, you have no say in this."

"Shale comes with us." Grace snarled.

"I think not." Dumora activated the control rod; Shale grunting as she was forced to obey, moving towards the Queen.

Grace snapped. Slavery was abhorrent to her and she had no intention of letting it happen. She clenched her fists concentrating on the rod. Dumora gave a shriek of pain and dropped the rod, watching as it melted into a pool on the floor. Shale stopped, glanced to Grace and then moved to stand next to the mage. "Shale leaves with us." Grace's voice held the dangerous undertone that the Warden's knew all too well.

Dumora rose to her feet her own anger flaring. "You have no right!"

"You would make a slave of Shale. I cannot and will not allow that."

"My husband deserves vengeance."

"Then I suggest you find this so called Warden."

Dumora glared at the mage, hesitating as one of her advisors whispered something in her ear. Dumora seated herself back on her throne looking straight at Grace. "I will allow Shale to leave with you."

"Very _gracious_ of you your Majesty." Grace could barely restrain the sarcasm as she bowed and turned to leave.

"Grace." She hesitated, turning back to the Queen. "Straying too close to the fire will get you burned."

"I'll bear that in mind your Majesty."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** As always thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	77. There's A Story In This

The great Orzammar doors closed on them and Grace took a deep breath of fresh air. Sweet, delicious fresh air.

"What will _it _do with me now?" Shale boomed, moving to stand next to Grace.

Grace looked slightly horrified. "The question Shale is what would you like to do?"

"I do not know."

"You are free to do as you will, but you could do worse than travel in the company of Wardens."

Grace moved over to Alistair, leaving Shale to consider her words. She gripped Alistair's hand and led him away from the others as they went to collect the horses. "Alistair I have to leave, I need some time on my own." She felt a pang of guilt at his distressed look and pushed it away; the children had to be her priority, even if that meant staying away from them.

"Grace please, you don't need to go anywhere." His eyes wide with panic.

"I just...I need to make sure I'm me before I can come back to the Keep, before I can hold Aurora and Gabriel... before... before I can be with you."

"Where are you going?" His voice wavered as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"I don't know. Somewhere that is about life not death. Somewhere the taint doesn't scream at me in every minute. If there is such a place." She forced herself to smile. "I might get back to the Keep before you." Knowing it was a lie as much as he did.

Alistair pressed his forehead against hers, his hands gripping her arms. "I love you, you do know that don't you?"

"Even after all that we saw? All that was done?"

"Grace; baby please listen to me, everything that you did with the taint has been to help us, to save us. You aren't anything like an Archdemon and I know that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore Alistair." Tears welled in her eyes at the thought that she was potentially the greatest threat to Ferelden right now.

Alistair released his grip on her arms, no longer able to hold back his tears. "Am I going to see you again?" His voice was soft and aching.

Grace swallowed hard; wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing herself to say the words she prayed were true. "Alistair I'm not leaving you! I just need a little time. I'm coming back." Their kiss was one of longing and need and hope. Grace glanced to the others who were busy with the horses and negotiating supplies. She picked up her own meagre pack and gently ran her fingers down Alistair's jawline. "Goodbye my love."

Alistair gripped her arm in a moment of panic, his mind scrambling to find any way to stall her. "You aren't going to say anything to the others?"

Grace hung her head thinking of the distance her father had kept from her. "This is for the best Alistair." She met his eyes, tears pooling. "Tell the children I love them."

Alistair watched as Grace moved over to the gully edge. She turned back tears slipping down her cheeks before diving off. He watched the hawk until she was gone from sight, before sinking to his knees and sobbing painfully.

**xXx**

Duncan paled when he discovered that Grace had left, his heart pounding so fiercely he thought it would burst. He had fallen into a guilt ridden silence, his grief dragging at his heart. When they camped that night; he had walked a distance away with Riordan, breaking down and shuddering in the arms of his friend.

Anders felt as though his heart would rupture; he wanted to be angry, but he felt as though they had failed her. At a time when Grace needed their support she felt unable to even be in their presence. He held Alistair close, knowing his embrace was as much to comfort himself as his lover.

Zevran had sat for a long time staring at the stars wondering where Grace had gone. He wanted desperately to take the burden of the taint from her. He held his dagger; the moonlight shimmering on the steel as he flicked the blade into the air, deftly catching it. She had faced so much and he wondered at a Maker that would have someone so beautiful be destined for so much pain. He wondered if perhaps when she returned it was time to distance herself from the duty of the Wardens. She had sacrificed enough and he for one would do whatever it took to ensure she did not have to endure more. Neither of them were Wardens and perhaps it was time they were reminded of that. His heart ached at the distance between them and he prayed for her swift return.

Nathaniel understood Grace's need for solitude, but it didn't mean the loss of her presence hurt any less. He loved her, somehow had been allowed to love her and been loved in return and he like Alistair was afraid that in all of this madness, they had lost the woman they loved.

Alistair had curled up with Zevran; Anders and Nathaniel that night and wept, terrified that despite Grace's words, he had lost her. Hunter and Shadow had howled dismally when they realised Grace had left, trying to search out a trail. In the end they curled up near the lovers, whining softly in their distress.

Sigrun lay in Gavarth's arms sniffing back her tears. "She's alone out there. Why does she always have to go it alone?" Gavarth remained silent; pulling Sigrun closer to his body, finding comfort in the warmth of her skin and the soft sweetness of her lips. He had no words, only a fear that Grace was truly lost to them this time.

Merek sat close to the fire Tobias next to him. Both had been deeply traumatised by the events in the Deep Roads and were still trying to come to terms with what had happened. Merek clenched his fists glaring at the flames. Whatever the cost to himself; he would not betray Grace more than he had and if '_she'_ didn't like it, _she_ could take her threats to the Void.

Oghren sat beside his brother who for once was quiet. Gimlack had not expected to leave Orzammar; yet after what he had experienced in the Deep Roads, he felt a deep urge to remain at his brother's side. Oghren slowly began to sharpen the blade of his axe thinking of the mage who had defended him when she didn't know him; who had made him laugh, who drove him to the brink of madness with her stunts. She was his friend and whenever she returned he would be waiting for her; to fight as her second, to the Void if necessary.

Shale had followed the Wardens simply because it was the last suggestion Grace had made, she felt bound to the mage who had freed her. Shale stood at the edge of the camp considering the mage and decided she was worth sticking around for.

**xXx**

Grace had travelled to Ostagar, the place it had all started. She sat in the ruins staring out over the battlefield; still dark with the taint, wondering how much would be different now if she had made other choices. If she had picked up a sword instead of embracing her magic. She wandered to the old Temple, memories of the rite of Tranquillity as always just below the surface. She ached for Morrigan, Airana and Karrel, shrinking from the darkness that was part of their inheritance.

Grace sat in the shelter of the ruins as her mind ran through everything that had happened at Orzammar. She was startled to realise the sky was dark with clouds bursting with icy rain; thunder rumbling loudly overhead, lightning flickering amongst the clouds and realised she was causing it. Grace gave herself to the elements, plunging into the primal side of herself allowing her anger and grief to burn itself out through the storm. When she came back to herself she ached for the children and she cherished the pain, knowing it meant that something within her was still human. For three nights violent storms thundered above the Korcori Wilds, vanishing as quickly as they had arrived.

**xXx**

Sunshine was in the courtyard with the children when the Wardens returned. Aurora saw Alistair and gave a squeal of delight. "Papa!" Running to him as fast as she could; giggling as he swung her into his arms, her fingers pressing against his stubble, covering him in soft kisses.

"Papa's home sweetheart."

Aurora peered around him and happily received hugs and kisses from Duncan; Anders, Zevran and Nathaniel. Her face formed a frown as she continued to search the Wardens. Her eyes returned to her father. "Mama?"

Alistair wanted to weep. "Mama had to go somewhere else my darling, but she loves you very much. She...she'll be home soon." Aurora continued to frown and gazed at the gates as though will alone would make Grace appear.

**xXx**

Grace had no idea how to heal her battered mind and soul, if that was even possible and she realised that Ostagar was not the place to do it. She thought of Keeper Marethari; she had some link to Flemeth and Grace needed something, anything to understand what was happening to her. She headed North, stopping only when her exhaustion necessitated it. She barely ate, unable to stomach food, grief and horror tearing her apart. She flew a straight route and reached the Waking Sea via West Hill. She slept in a sandy cove throughout the day, waking that evening from a deeply disturbed sleep. She shuddered wondering if she was doing the right thing, but Marethari seemed her best hope. Grace wrapped her arms around her body, shivering. The robe they had obtained at Orzammar for her was thin and afforded little protection from the elements. She had no idea where the Dalish would be camping, but reasoned that Hawke would know. She told herself she would just ask directions; she had no intention of remaining in his company, feeling certain he would sense the darkness within her and whatever friendship they had built would be lost. Grace gave into her despair and sat and wept until her eyes and throat were raw. Finally she rose, sitting idle was getting her nowhere. She transformed into the giant hawk and swept into the sky hoping to make better time in the larger form.

Grace had no idea how long she had flown, the days had blurred into simply light and dark. She had managed to get some rest on ships that she encountered, but half the time she spent wondering if she was going in the right direction. It would have been so much easier to have taken her dragon form, she could have been there within one night, but she had sworn to herself she would never take that form again and after what had happened in the Deep Roads she meant to keep that promise.

The ship she had perched on after finally acknowledging she was simply too exhausted to keep going docked into Kirkwall. It was bad enough being dropped off here, she wondered what it would have been like for Hawke's family disembarking at the Gallows. She flew over to a deserted section of the docks and transformed. She moved up the stairs and glanced to her right, the Qunari compound was closed with guards positioned. She paused, the Qunari were an impressive people. She thought dismally of Sten; dead before she had even met him, wondering if he really had been seen as special for his lack of horns. She suddenly realised she had locked eyes with one of the guards. Neither moved for several moments, before Grace inclined her head and moved off into the crowd. She noticed several Templars and made sure she stayed out of their way.

Grace had never known so many stairs in one place and was close to bursting into tears she was so exhausted; wishing she had just flown up to the Hanged Man, but there was no way she could transform again. She reached Low Town and sighed in relief when she saw her intended destination. She hovered at the door feeling slightly sick and realised she was shaking. Forcing herself to move she entered and glanced about. It was astonishingly familiar, which helped to make her feel slightly better. Grace crossed the room to the bar asking if it was possible to speak to Varric. She was told he wasn't in his rooms at the moment. Grace realised she wasn't going to be able to stand for much longer, so she bought a whisky and dragged herself to sit at an empty table near the fire. She stared at the amber liquid for what seemed like hours, her head pounding. Glancing up when she heard her name, Grace tried to focus on whoever was standing at the table.

"How many have you had Kitten?"

"Haven't drunk it yet." Grace mumbled, recognising Isabela's voice and relaxing slightly. She realised a little startled that she was being pulled to her feet and guided up stairs, Isabela's arm around her waist. She recognised Varric's rooms and was shocked when Isabela sat her on the edge of the bed, glancing in confusion as she realised her boots were being pulled off. "Isabela what are you doing?" Her voice groggy.

"You need sleep Kitten."

Grace shook her head, refusing to lie down despite Isabela's attempts. "Just need directions from Hawke to get to Keeper Marethari and then I'll get going. Unless you know." She looked up hopefully.

Isabela hunkered down looking Grace in the eyes, having no intention of letting the mage go wandering off in the state she was in. "I'll make a deal with you Kitten, I'll go get Hawke if you'll have a sleep until we get back."

Grace tried to fight against sleep; that only brought horrors, but after sleeping rough for what seemed like weeks, the comfort of the bed was welcome. "Thanks Isabela." Grace was asleep before her head had touched the pillow.

Isabela glanced to Varric whose look of concern she felt sure mirrored her own. "Watch her Varric; I'll get Hawke and Marian too, she looks like she needs healing."

Varric nodded, there was a story in this and by the look of her it wasn't a good one.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading, I look forward to any comments / criticisms. _


	78. Help Is At Hand

Isabela had never seen Hawke move so fast. One mention that Grace was in town was enough to get him moving; but the suspicion that she was ill had him running, with Isabela and Marian struggling to keep up. He knelt down by the bed, gently pressing his hand to her forehead. She was ghastly pale, thinner than their last encounter with silver strands flowing through her hair. Dark circles gave her eyes the appearance of being bruised and she whimpered in her sleep; her eyes flickering wildly, her face tight with pain.

Marian all but shoved him out of the room and with Isabela's help gently undressed her to make sure there was no wound that required treatment. Both women shivered at the vicious, clearly recent scars marking Grace's body.

Hawke paced the room impatiently, glancing up as his sister and Isabela sat down at the table. Marian shook her head. "I think she's been fighting with a dragon, I've never seen scars like them. She's exhausted, probably hasn't eaten in days and she clearly hasn't been sleeping well. Whatever is going on has her deeply troubled."

"She said she just needed directions to Marethari and then she'd be on her way." Isabela rubbed her forehead in agitation. "She's scared of something, but I'm damned if I know what would scare her and I sure wouldn't want to meet it!"

"She needs rest and nourishment and then we might get some answers. I'll go back to the manor and get some more suitable clothing." Marian stood to leave.

Hawke clasped her arm. " Marian I think we should take her home, we have plenty of room and this way Varric gets his bed back."

"It would make looking after her easier." Marian agreed. Hawke carefully wrapped a blanket around the sleeping mage and cradling her; he headed home, Marian at his side, Isabela and Varric following.

**xXx**

Malcolm glanced up from the desk; he had been penning a letter, but the bundle in his son's arms took precedence. The mansion became a bustle of activity, with a room being cleaned and aired and a bed made up, a meal being put together. Grace slept through it all, locked in her nightmares that had no relief.

Hawke pulled up a chair and watched over Grace as she slept, Malcolm and Marian checking on her every so often. He heard the clink of armour and glared at his brother as Carver entered the room curious about their guest. "Maker could you be any louder!"

"Probably." Carver murmured, ignoring his brother's glare and glancing at Grace. "She's not looking too good." He eased forward trying not to make any noise. "I bet she's pretty when she's not looking ill."

That earned him another glare from his brother. "She's beautiful." Hawke muttered.

Carver glanced at his brother and stored the comment away for future reference, easing out of the room to get changed.

When Hawke turned back to Grace she was watching him. He smiled, leaning closer. "Hey you."

Grace sat up wincing in pain. The scars Rion had given her throbbed painfully. "Hey you."

"I hear you were looking for me."

Grace nodded; leaning back against the headboard as a wave of nausea rushed through her, wondering momentarily where she was and then deciding it didn't matter. "I need to find Keeper Marethari. I remembered you said you had taken the locket to her. I was hoping you could give me directions."

"Sure. Rest for a few days and I'll take you there myself."

Shaking her head Grace swung her legs out of the bed; wincing at each movement, trying to ignore that her whole body was shaking. "I just need directions, I don't want to impose."

"Grace." He caught her hand and was startled when she flinched, her eyes cast downwards. "Maker Grace what's happened to you?"

Grace swallowed, unable to stop the tears spilling their well-worn path down her cheeks. "Please Garrett, I just need directions."

"Grace you're exhausted, you need rest and food and I would be failing as a friend if I let you leave in this state!" He sat on the bed next to her, his hand still holding hers.

She glanced up, her eyes burning as her tears continued to fall. "I did something terrible."

Hawke felt his blood turn to ice. "Tell me."

"I made a choice to save the people I love and it cost me more than I had to give."

"Another blood mage!" Grace and Hawke glanced up startled to see Fenris standing in the doorway.

Grace was horrified by the hatred in his eyes shaking her head frantically. "No, I would never..." She gave a choked sob as he turned and left ignoring her.

Hawke gently kissed her forehead. "Give me a minute." He slipped out and she heard raised voices, the slamming of a door and more muffled arguing.

Grace forced herself out of the bed. She had made a mistake by coming here. She pulled on her robe and cloak and inched her way to the bedroom door, her body making any movement tortuous.

"You shouldn't be up." A gentle male voice seemed to be comfort itself. Grace glanced up staring into chestnut coloured eyes. He had to be Malcolm Hawke. His dark brown hair was flecked with grey and was pulled back from his face. He had a warriors build and she imagined he would have looked the same as Garrett when a younger man.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I didn't come here to cause trouble. I just need directions to the Dalish." She pleaded. Grace leaned against the doorframe as the room span. She felt her knees give way, strong arms catching her as the world faded.

**xXx**

Duncan stared out of the window; dark circles beneath his eyes, his body tense. Sunshine pressed herself to his back and wound her arms around his waist. "Duncan please talk to me, you can't keep bottling up what you are feeling."

"I've lost her." He gasped, the pain overwhelming him. "She told me not to take her there; I should have listened, should have respected her. She said she would never forgive me and she never will." He shuddered violently. "I will never forgive myself."

Sunshine closed her eyes; knowing that wherever Grace was, her pain must be immense and she had chosen to face it alone.

"She's been through so much and I forced her back into the very place that seems to be seeking to destroy her. What kind of a father am I!"

"My love this is not your fault. "

Duncan glanced up amazement in his eyes. "How can you say that?"

"Duncan, you had no idea what you would face. We make the best decisions we can with what we know."

Duncan pulled away from her, his anger boiling. "Don't you understand? I've lost her! I've lost my daughter! Even if she does come back she will always blame me. She will likely hate me for as long as she lives!"

"Duncan..."

"No! Flemeth took her from me once and now I've driven her away." Duncan felt a weakness fill his legs and he collapsed onto the bed, his face ashen. "Maker save me Sunshine; after everything I felt that I was making headway, she was starting to trust me." His words halting as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "Now... now I've ruined it all."

**xXx**

Hawke rubbed his forehead in frustration. "For Makers Sake Fenris, Grace is no blood mage! She's my friend and she needs help and I'm damned well going to help her whether you like it or not."

Fenris glared. "You're a fool. She's a mage and mages bring trouble."

"You bring trouble; I find myself in trouble all of the time. What's the difference?"

"Your mother was killed the last time you went gallivanting with this mage!" Fenris found himself slammed against the wall, Hawke's face twisted into a mask of fury.

"Don't you dare Fenris! I wanted in on that job; Grace didn't even know I was going to be there! I carry enough guilt over my mother's death without you rubbing it in! What happened was not Grace's fault and so help me if you even hint to her about this our friendship is over!"

Fenris stared wide eyed, almost choking at the pain his carelessly chosen words had caused his friend. "I am truly sorry Hawke; it was not my wish to make you feel guilty." His voice was softer than Hawke had ever heard it, apart from their night together.

Pulling away Hawke leaned against the chair, his grief and guilt so carefully boxed began to spill out. He wished above all things that Fenris would simply hold him and to his surprise he felt hands resting on his arms. He turned losing himself in Fenris's gaze. "She's my friend Fenris and she's hurting. You've been there for me; please don't try to stop me from being there for her."

Fenris nodded, his words spoken with difficulty as he held back on the tidal wave of emotion threatening to drown him. "You are my friend and I am here for you. If you feel it necessary to help this mage then I will be at your side."

Hawke felt a moment of boldness and hugged Fenris, desperate to kiss him but fearing it would drive him away. "Thank you." He whispered.

Fenris felt the burn of deep regret, wanted to take the man in his arms to his room and apologise in every way he knew how for leaving him after their night together. He swallowed his shame and squeezed slightly before pulling back. He had hurt Hawke enough and wishing he could remain in the man's arms was not helping, he doubted Hawke would ever forgive him.

**xXx**

Malcolm gently pressed a tepid cloth to Grace's fevered brow. Her exhaustion and malnourishment had finally defeated her and she had lapsed into fever. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin alternated between inferno and ice. He slowly began to piece together some idea of what had happened through her disjointed ramblings. Her pleading for someone called Rion to stop. Her sobbed apology to Karrel. The anger that Alistair had promised to protect her, alternating with her sobs that she was no longer worthy of him. She spilled out her anger for a Duncan, but that too was alternated by a painful longing. Other names floated in an out of her ravings; Anders, Zevran, Nathaniel, Gabriel and Aurora.

"She's had it rough by the sounds of it." Varric murmured inching into the room.

"Do any of these names make sense to you?"

"Some. Most are her family. Rion and Karrel I've never heard. Is she... is she going to be okay?"

"If we can get her through this fever and then allow her rest and food her body will recover. As for whatever is causing her such distress, perhaps Marethari holds the key to that."

**xXx**

Fenris watched Hawke as he took up vigil at Grace's side. Jealousy was a dark knot in his stomach and he wanted the mage gone. He reasoned the sooner she recovered the sooner that would happen, so he resolved to help Hawke in any way he asked.

Hawke alternated his vigil with Marian and Malcolm; there were still jobs he needed to do within the City and despite hating to be away from her, he knew Grace would be the first to kick his ass if he didn't see to his responsibilities. He felt Marian's absence from his side keenly when she was with Grace, his sister was a force to be reckoned with and he felt sure the two women would find a kindred spirit in each other when Grace was recovered.

They had taken out another gang of raiders and distributed the loot to those unfortunates in Darktown. Hawke knew it would barely make a dent in their suffering, but it was something.

**xXx**

Eyes slowly opening Grace glanced at the woman sitting perched on the bed, pressing a cloth to her burning cheeks. Short black hair; cropped in a wild fashion, a ready smile and eyes the colour of azure, reminding her painfully of Leliana.

"I'm Marian, Garrett's sister."

"Grace." She managed to rasp, her throat having the consistency of sandpaper.

Marian smiled. "Yes I know. You've been here a little over a week."

Grace's eyes flared wide in panic and she struggled to sit up. "I'm sorry." She gasped; dreading to think of what had happened between Hawke and Fenris because of her, not to mention her imposition on the family. "I never meant... I just wanted directions." Grace fell apart; burying her face in her hands, her broken heart physically painful in her chest.

Marian wrapped her arms around her and was relieved when Grace leaned against her rather than pulling away. She gently ran her fingers through the younger woman's hair, soothing her. "All is well Grace, you are welcome here." Grace shook her head mumbling incoherently. Marian simply held her until she cried herself into stillness, her eyes raw and her throat burning. Marian gave her a simple healing potion, supporting her as she drank it. "I'm going to get you something to eat, you need nourishment and we have been able to get precious little passed your lips."

Grace nodded, too exhausted to move or speak. She watched Marian leave the room and tried to order her thoughts. Everything seemed to be blurred as though looking through her mind in water. She wanted to have Aurora and Gabriel in her arms, but feared she would corrupt them. A spasm of pain made her double over. If she didn't leave soon she would likely bring only trouble to the Hawkes, she had already caused a problem with Fenris. Grace leaned back when the spasm eased, wishing more than ever she had the courage to plunge the dagger into her chest. She knew should have done it the first time she linked with the Darkspawn, furious that she lacked the courage to do what should have been done.

Marian helped her to eat the broth. Grace didn't have the strength to lift her arms and felt foolish and weak. "We'll have you on your feet in no time."

"Thank you."

"If you want to talk about what happened..." Marian hesitated at the pain that crossed Grace's face and the tensing of her body. "Hawkes are a family of good listeners."

"I appreciate everything you've done, but really I just need directions."

Marian raised an eyebrow. "Grace; let me make this clear, no-one is going to give you directions so you can go off on your own in this state. When you are rested and recovered we will take you to the Dalish."

Grace wanted to cry again; this time in frustration, but her eyes simply burned. She knew there was no fighting this; the Hawke's may be good listeners but they were also stubborn and though she herself had a stubborn streak a mile wide, it was nothing compared to the woman who was looking at her. "You win." Grace murmured.

Marian grinned. "I usually do, but I bet when you're back to full strength you'll give me a run for my money."

Grace allowed herself to smile. "Somehow I doubt that."

Grace and Marian spoke about many things during her convalescence and Grace had learned that Leandra had been killed. Putting two and two together she realised it was at the time she and Hawke were in Antiva. Grace tied herself into knots with guilt over Leandra's passing and wondered at the family who seemed to have taken her in so easily.

**xXx**

Malcolm gave Grace a wide smile when she woke up, the colour had returned to her cheeks and the dark circles were receding from beneath her eyes. He gently brushed her hair back from her face and helped her to drink some water. "Marian and Hawke are busy dealing with the city's dark underbelly." He chuckled. "Those two could find trouble in an empty warehouse."

Grace gave a slight smile. "They are good people."

"Indeed they are." Grace shrank beneath his intense gaze. "Grace you are safe here. No-one within this house will harm you."

Grace took a shaky breath and met his gaze. "I'm truly sorry about Leandra."

Malcolm sat back and regarded the young woman; restraining his impatience, realising that on top of whatever burden she carried, she had added his wife's death to it. "It was a terrible time." He stated softly. "Made worse by the fact I knew the mage who killed her." Grace's eyes widened in horror. "We were apprenticed together. He was unusual even then. I had my reservations about returning to Kirkwall and I find myself wishing every day I had taken us elsewhere. Still, there are things in life that happen and no matter what we would do we cannot prevent. We can only make the best choices at the time and live with whatever consequences come of those choices."

Grace shivered and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Some actions have too high a price."

Malcolm rested a hand on her knee making her look up. "What price are you paying Grace?"

"I... I can't speak of it."

Malcolm nodded thoughtfully. "Some burdens do not have to be carried alone."

Grace gave him a sad smile. "And some do."

**xXx**

Hawke and Marian glanced in on Grace before following their father to the study. Grace was sleeping and Malcolm informed them he had given a sleeping potion to give her a restful sleep from whatever dreams tormented her.

"She will not speak of what has happened to any of us." Hawke grumbled, slumping into a chair. "How are we supposed to help her if she won't tell us what is going on?"

"I would imagine it is far worse for her family wondering what is happening to her."

"Varric is going to send a messenger. He didn't want to send anything until we knew she was going to make it out of that fever."

Malcolm nodded. "Probably wise."

"I wonder why she needs to go to Marethari." Marian mused. "If she had known where the Dalish were camped I do not believe she would even have come to us."

"Grace tends to do things on her own when they are at their worst, the very time she should seek help."

Malcolm smiled at his children. "In Grace's defence she is seeking help, I believe you are just put out because she wasn't seeking that help from you."

Garrett flushed. "She's my friend." He mumbled. "Friends help each other."

"Perhaps this is something only a Keeper can help with."

"When do you think she will be ready to travel?"

"Perhaps a day or two. However she will still be weak, so travelling may be difficult for her."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Marian smiled, knowing how fond her father had become of their guest.

**xXx**

It was three days since Grace had regained consciousness and she was finally allowed to leave the bed. Marian helped her to bathe, expressing her admiration of the dragon tattoo. Grace merely gave a sad smile and did not comment. Now she was sitting at the table having a meal with the family, Varric and Isabela also in attendance. The clank of armour made Grace look up as Carver entered the room.

He grinned to his father. "Sorry I'm late, I'll just get changed."

Grace watched him hurry upstairs to shed his Templar armour. Marian had explained he was their eyes and ears in the Circle, along with Bethany who had been taken by the Templars. Carver had joined the order in part to ensure his sister was protected, but he and his father had been toying with the idea for some time. He took a great risk, but shouldered the responsibility admirably.

Carver returned moments later and settled next to his father, giving Grace a wide smile. "Nice to see you up and about."

Grace smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Don't let the whole Templar thing worry you." Carver mumbled his mouth full with bread. "I'm a nice guy."

"I'm sure you are." Allowing her smile to widen.

"So what do the Dalish have that we can't offer you?" Carver asked between attacking his vegetables with great gusto, earning him glares from his family.

Grace glanced at him startled. "In truth possibly nothing, it's more a tentative hope."

Carver glanced up, his piercing blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Well that wasn't vague in the least."

Grace flushed and played with her knife restlessly. "Let's just say the Deep Roads took more from me that I had to give and I'm hoping the Keeper can help me."

Carver's eyes widened. "What in the Void were you doing in the Deep Roads?" Hawke wanted to punch his brother, but resisted because for whatever reason his brother was getting more information out of her then they had been able to get.

Grace sighed feeling she did owe the family something by way of an explanation. "Queen Dumora wrote to my father requesting our presence for an issue with the Darkspawn. He's the Commander of the Ferelden Wardens." She added at Carver's confused expression. Grace gave an involuntary shudder. "To say it was horrific would be putting it mildly."

"You're a Warden?"

Grace shook her head. "Not exactly."

Carver paled. "Are you tainted? Is that why you've been so sick?"

"For Makers sake Carver!" Marian hissed. "If Grace was tainted we would know by now!"

Carver flushed. "Sorry, got a bit carried away."

"It's complicated. Too complicated." Grace put down the knife and stared dismally at the delicious meal, her appetite eluding her. "I just, I need to speak to someone who knew my mother. Marethari is the only person I know who has had any link to her."

"Okay now I'm confused, what does any of this have to do with your mother?"

Grace rubbed her forehead as it began to throb painfully. "It's more about what being her daughter means." She glanced up, her eyes pleading with Carver to stop asking questions.

Carver bit his lip feeling a flush of shame. "Well I have some time off, so we can get you up there in the next few days if you're up for it."

Grace gave a relieved sigh. "That sounds good."

"But you have to eat all of your greens first."

Grace stared at him startled and then laughed at his impish smile. "Deal."

Carver grinned, thinking she had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard and he was determined that he would be the reason they heard it again.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated _

_I wanted all four Hawke siblings and Malcolm rather than Leandra for my plans for the mage resistance; sorry to any Leandra fans, but the woman really got on my nerves at times. I wish there had been a possibility of choosing a play through with Malcolm instead of Leandra, still I get to do that here. _


	79. Cleansing

Marian took Grace to the High Town market the following morning as she was a little steadier on her feet. Grace purchased tunic and breeches with some magical enhancements and some boots as well as a heavy cloak.

"What's it really like to live here?" Grace asked softly.

Marian sighed deeply. "It's not somewhere I would ever have wished to come to, it was mothers need to reclaim her family roots that brought us back here during the Blight. I miss Ferelden." She gave a bitter chuckle. "Less Templars for a start. If Bethany wasn't in the Circle I'm not sure we would still be here."

"Is there no way to get her out?"

Marian shook her head. "The Hawke's are stubborn, but Bethany is in a class of her own. She feels she can help father more where she is. We've managed to get a lot of mages out; it's where they go afterwards that proves to be the problem. Some are caught again before they are a few miles from the city."

The flicker of an idea ignited within Grace and some of the darkness started to subside.

**xXx**

Grace sat next to the fire in the study, her eyes fixed on the flames shivering as Rion loomed in her mind swiftly followed by the Darkspawn rushing at them and the chamber being engulfed in flames. She shuddered and looked away, flushing when she realised Malcolm was watching her. He sat on the chair opposite giving a contented sigh as he relaxed into the comfortable cushions.

"So how is Ferelden fairing with its new King?"

Grace smiled at the thought of Fergus. "He is a good King, a good friend."

"Friends with a King and married to a prince, my my Lady Theirin you do move in high circles." His teasing tone made a soft chuckle leave her lips. "I have heard rumours he is endorsing a school for mage and non-mage children."

Grace glanced up, chewing her lip nervously. "He is."

"It is a stunning concept. It apparently had Knight Commander Meredith in a rage when she first heard the news."

Grace grinned. "Well that's just about made my day."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "She is not to be trifled with Grace."

"Believe me Malcolm, she's small fry compared to what I've been up against."

"And that would be?" He saw her hesitate. "Garrett told me you are the daughter of Asha'Bellanar."

Grace shifted uncomfortably. "That's true."

"I hear her most recent visit did not go well for her."

"How do you know about that?"

"Varric told Garrett and Garrett likes to talk about you." He grinned at her blush.

"And how does Varric know?"

"How does Varric know anything? The man has a nose for information."

Grace grinned affectionately. "Nosey git."

Malcolm laughed loudly. "That he is; but he's a good man and a good friend to my children, to myself as well in truth."

Grace felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, almost lulled into speaking to Malcolm about what had happened. He exuded an aura of comfort and protection and she could see where Garrett got it from. She stood suddenly excusing herself.

Malcolm sighed and watched as she retreated to her room. He knew she had been on the cusp of telling him what was going on. Tomorrow they left for the Dalish and he hoped whatever burdened her, Marethari would have a way to help.

**xXx**

The journey to the Dalish camp seemed to take forever. Grace was frustrated with how tired she was, though she never mentioned it. Hawke however was keeping a close eye on her and if he noticed her starting to slow he would make a reason for stopping. Marian didn't stray far from her, chatting to her about Ferelden and reminiscing about Lothering. Carver also remained close at hand; catching her several times as she stumbled, exchanging worried glances with his siblings.

Varric walked alongside Hawke casting her worried glances every so often. "Is it wise to bring her here now?" Varric murmured. "She's not exactly on top form."

"Nor will she be until she deals with whatever happened. Have you been able to find out anything?"

"The news from my contacts in Orzammar mentioned a certain redhead getting her arm smashed up by a golem and some stories of new Darkspawn." Varric shuddered. "I thought the ones we had were bad enough."

"What are these new Darkspawn like?"

"My contact was sketchy on the details, but they are vicious buggers with a higher level of resistance, though to what I can't imagine."

"To death." Grace said softly, Varric and Hawke paled when they realised she had overheard them. "They are stronger; faster, they have no need for weapons, they are weapons." She wrapped her arms around her waist; wincing at the throb of her scars, the flesh beneath still burning from Rion's touch. "Pray you never meet one." Grace quickened her step ignoring the pain and moved ahead of them. She glanced back considering Shale. "The golem was controlled by blood magic, she would never have hurt me otherwise. Well maybe not, I'm not a pigeon so I think I'm relatively safe." She smiled to herself before returning her attention to where she was placing her feet.

Carver moved alongside his brother leaning close to his ear. "You do know she's completely crazy don't you?"

Hawke grinned. "But my kind of crazy!"

**xXx**

Fenris kept his distance, but Grace was aware his eyes rarely strayed from her. His distrust was obvious. They had sat down for a break and Grace looked up meeting his fierce gaze. "I'm not going to suddenly burst into an abomination Fenris." The exhaustion clear in her voice.

"That remains to be seen." He hissed; turning from her, flushing slightly under Hawke's glare.

"I'm sure Carver will see to it if the worst happens." She murmured, leaning back against a rock and closing her eyes.

"What!"

Grace slowly opened her eyes at Carvers astonished exclamation realising everyone was looking at her. "Well I'm assuming if I became an abomination I would get a close up of that rather fine sword of yours."

"I...I..."

Grace gave a warm smile. "I'm not intending to become an abomination Carver, relax."

"I would imagine no mage ever _intends_ it!" Fenris snapped. "Magic is a curse and those that are _weak_ are a danger."

Grace fixed her eyes on the angry elf and gave a deep sigh, she didn't have the strength to argue and despair once more took hold. "Well why don't you just kill me like you're dying to and do us all a favour."

Fenris felt ice trickle down his spine realising the mage was serious. He ignored Hawke's furious glower and approached the mage, hunkering down next to her. "You wish to die mage?"

"It's crossed my mind lately."

Fenris considered the mage; he had heard much about her from Hawke, but she bore little resemblance to the fiery woman he had described. She was beaten down and he knew that well. He did not trust her, but something about her drew him in. His voice was soft when he spoke again, his voice low enough that only Grace heard him. "I know what it is like to wish for death."

Grace gazed into his beautiful eyes, an ache for Zevran welling within her. "I'm not a threat to you Fenris; as a mage, or as a woman."

Fenris understood her implication and sighed. "I squandered my opportunity." He stopped himself, having no idea why he was still talking to her.

Grace leaned closer, her lips close to his ear. "With the way you two look at each other I would say that door was never closed." She leaned back and closed her eyes; drifting as Fenris moved away, Hawke softly demanding to know what had passed between them, Fenris maintaining his silence.

**xXx**

Marethari herself greeted them as they entered the camp. Her eyes moved to Grace, her smile warm and comforting. "I wondered when you would arrive child."

"You were expecting me?"

"In a manner of speaking. The stars, the trees and the winds confirmed your arrival in Kirkwall. I hoped you would come to us. Come child." She held out her hand, smiling when Grace grasped it. "It has been a long, hard journey to this place and it is far from over." She turned to Hawke. "You should return to Kirkwall."

Hawke glanced in surprise. "I'd rather wait."

"This will not be resolved in a matter of hours Hawke."

Grace slipped from Marethari's grasp and returned to Hawke giving him a hug. "Thank you for bring me here Garrett."

He gently cupped her cheek, his eyes locking with hers. "When you're finished send word and we'll come get you. Promise me Grace."

"I promise." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. She hugged Marian, Carver and Varric and nodded to Fenris.

They watched as Marethari led Grace deep into the camp.

**xXx**

Grace stared out into the forest aware that the elven warriors were moving soundlessly around them. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"That you are troubled is no secret, I can do little to help if you will not speak of what disturbs you?"

Grace glanced to Marethari and shuddered unable to stop her tears. "I did something awful. Something necessary, but something that cost more than I had to give. I am no longer myself."

"If not yourself, then who are you?"

"The very thing I've been fighting."

Marethari frowned and placed a comforting hand on Grace's shoulder. "You may not believe it yet Grace, but the darkness cannot claim you unless you allow it to. You fled to protect those you love because you feel you are somehow tainted?"

Grace almost laughed. "Oh Marethari you have no idea how tainted I am."

"Tell me."

Grace shuddered. Words refused to come and instead she wept in the Keepers arms until she sank into sleep. Marethari watched over her as she slept; crying out for Alistair, the children, her lovers and her father until her voice was hoarse and her tears dried out.

**xXx**

Marethari gently pressed her fingertips to Grace's temples as she sat in a meditative pose, working on deep breathing as instructed. Grace felt a deep calmness sink into her and relaxed into the Keepers care. When she opened her eyes Marethari was sitting on the other side of the fire watching her.

"Tell me of what brings you here child?"

Grace took a deep breath, not sure where to start. "Do you know the truth of Asha'Bellanar?"

"Which truth do you speak of?"

"That she is an Old God."

Marethari's face looked troubled for a moment and she nodded. "Asha'Bellanar has been long known to the Keepers of my people. We have suspected her origins and she confirmed as much with me when I was younger."

"I am her daughter."

Marethari smiled. "I know child. You are known to me."

Grace glanced at her startled. "Excuse me."

"You're first weeks of life were entrusted into my care. It was I; not she who sent you from Thadas, although it was under her instruction. "

Grace felt her jaw drop._ Okay I have officially lost my mind_. "_You _sent me away!"

"I carried out her wishes as part payment of a prior debt."

"What debt?"

"It is unimportant?"

"Marethari; please, what debt do you have to my mother?"

"When I was much younger I found an Eluvian. Asha'Bellanar herself imparted ancient elven knowledge long forgotten to enable me to use it. It would later become tainted and draw its price from my clan rather than from me." The Keeper sighed in regret. "No matter what was done to cleanse it."

Grace narrowed her eyes; feeling the prickle of suspicion that once more, not all was as she would have expected. "My mother showed you how to use the Eluvian so that one day you would use it to send me away."

"Yes child."

"You said that act only partially paid your debt."

"Asha'Bellanar will exact a further price when she is ready to do so. I do not linger on the thought, to do so would be to invite madness. Do you know much of your origin child?"

"Some."

"Your mother created you from Blood Magic and the taint. Yet you were something of a surprise. Asha'Bellanar did not realise the true power of the invocation she used, that she had called forth creation itself. You do not simply wield the power of the elements Grace, you are the elements. You are nature itself; a force neither good or evil, simply one of power. Nature is beauty and life, but it is also destructive and death is a natural part of the cycle. No force can stand against nature itself if provoked."

"Keeper you say I am not good or evil, but what I did..."

"It is safe to speak of it here child, I give you my word I will repeat it to none." Grace told her everything, from the Architect to the chamber in the Deep Roads. Marethari sat in silence, careful to not allow the horror of what lurked in the earth to show on her face. "And because of your actions you somehow equate this to being evil?"

"Keeper I am no different to an Archdemon." Grace shuddered.

"My dear child, how can you be so blind to your nature. If you were the evil you believe yourself to be you would have joined Rion; you would have left your family to perish, you would never have gone into the Fade to reach Anders. If you were evil you would not be sitting here with me terrified that you are evil, you would have embraced it." Marethari moved to Grace's side. "I made a promise to you before I sent you through the Eluvian. I swore to you if you returned and the darkness became too much, that we would find each other and I would remind you how to shine." Grace stared at the Keeper feeling a faint flicker of hope push the darkness back a little farther.

Marathari gently held her hand holding the faint hope that if she was able to help Grace, she would somehow cleanse herself and atone in part for past actions.

**xXx**

Zevran drove himself hard in his sparring with Merek. He gave no quarter and expected none. He still did not trust the ex-Templar and that made it easier to fight. He flowed his frustration into his blades, striking precisely, landing the larger warrior on his back more than once. Finally Merek called a halt to their sparring and Zevran continued to practice using the straw dummies. Each one became Rion or Karrel.

His anger burned brightly towards the Commander. He had once held a deep respect for Duncan, but he believed part of Grace leaving was because her father had not even attempted to go near her after what had happened and he hated the man for his callousness. Whatever reasons he had for shunning his daughter he had been wrong to do so.

Zevran sheathed his blades in disgust and returned to the Keep, taking the time to soak in a soothing bath. His agitation however continued to increase with nothing to keep him busy. He closed his eyes and shuddered; seeing Rion tear into Grace, hearing again her pleading seeing her struggling and feeling his own body straining against the magic that held him. It was only when he felt Anders slip into the water and pull him into his arms that he realised he had been silently weeping for some time. He wiped at the tears angrily before he shuddered and buried his face into Anders shoulder, grateful for the warm embrace and soothing voice that calmed him. He felt the soft ripple of Anders magic and felt himself relax. He closed his eyes and allowed himself the luxury to let down all of his barriers and find protection and love in Anders arms.

"Grace will come home to us Zev, I know she will."

"If she does not I will spend my life searching the entirety of Thadas if I must, but I will hold her in my arms again."

Anders closed his eyes and his sigh was one of longing. "I will be by your side my love."

Zevran pulled away and glared at him almost accusingly. "I would imagine being a Warden would be the higher priority."

Anders didn't flinch from his gaze, knowing well Zevran's anger with the Wardens. He gently cupped Zevran's cheek. "Being a Warden should be my priority, but it is no longer. I... I think this is why Warden's don't have families, because when you love someone they became your priority. I would imagine it is the same for The Crows." He stared into the jade eyes and trembled. "You; Grace, Alistair, Cullen and the children are my priorities."

Zevran took his hand placing a soft kiss to his palm. "Forgive me my love, I am angry and I have no wish to quarrel with you."

The two men shared a lingering kiss more about comfort and confirming to each other that they were loved than meant to stir desire. Anders led Zevran to the bed and held his lover until Zevran sank into sleep. Anders ran his hair through the blond locks and smiled lovingly as his Zevran nestled closer to him. If Zevran left; Anders knew he would leave with him, Wardens be damned.

**xXx**

Grace allowed herself to drift. The purification ritual was ancient; passed down by the Keepers, a tentative claim to a time long passed. She had fasted and bathed in the flow of a beautiful waterfall, the Keeper with her at all times. She had looked over her shoulder gazing at Marethari as her fingers had traced across the dragon on her back.

"You are without balance; harmony eludes you, but we shall help you regain yourself. You are not the first to walk the path between the darkness and the light and you shall not be the last."

Strange scents teased Grace's nostrils, lulling her into deeper states of relaxation. She heard those who had joined the circle chanting. Some of the words she thought she understood, but she stopped concentrating on that and allowed herself to simply feel. She felt Marethari place a deliciously scented oil to her forehead, over her heart and to her palms and the souls of her feet. She wondered if she heard drumming, or if that was simply her imagination. Grace realised she was sinking into her taint and she felt a momentary panic before Marethari's palms were pressing against hers and she felt a calmness sweep through her.

_Grace gave a sharp intake of breath as Gabriel walked towards her; he always seemed to look around the age of seven. He gave a breath taking smile and took her hands. _

_"I need you mum and so does Aurora and papa. I know you're staying away to protect us, but there's no need." He smiled again and tugged her hand, pulling her to her feet and walking with her to a cliff edge. He pointed to a beautiful swirling mass of colour hovering just beyond the cliff edge. "That's you." He smiled triumphantly. He glanced up and gave a smile that was so like Alistair's. "Do you trust me?"_

_"Always."_

_He grinned. "I love you mum. Come home soon!" _

_Grace realised he was jumping and she was swift to follow, finding herself wrapped in the stream of light. _

Grace stared at her taint in wonder; it glowed silver, sparkling with glints of the whole colour spectrum. She tentatively reached out and touched the glimmering cord. She wept in relief, she was not changed or irreparably damaged by her actions in the Deep Roads. Instead she felt a wealth of strength she was not aware she had, a renewed ability to withstand the call of the Darkspawn and retain her humanity. She felt Marethari pulling her back and it was tears of joy that bathed her cheeks as she was held in the arms of the elves in the circle.

**xXx**

Alistair held his children tight to him; Aurora's blue eyes wide; her soft hands gently stroking his face, frowning as she patted the tears. "Papa." She gazed at him seriously before chattering to him in the babbles that always brought a smile to his lips. He sniffed and smiled; kissing her nose, her face lighting up at his apparent change of mood.

"Sorry my darling, your papa is just a little sad."

"Mama."

Alistair smiled and kissed his daughter again. "Mama will be home soon my darling." He glanced up at the knock on the door and was startled when Anders practically bounced into the room.

"Grace is with the Dalish near Kirkwall. Varric sent word."

"Mama!" Aurora clapped happily, Gabriel caught in her enthusiasm squealed happily.

"Thank the Maker." Alistair whispered; leaning into Anders as the mage settled next to him, wrapping his arms around all three. His thoughts darkened moments later. "Why would she go to Kirkwall? Why not go to Lanaya if she needed the Dalish?"

Anders shrugged. "Does it matter as long as she's safe and alive?" He was startled when Alistair took the children to the nursery, leaving them in Merrin's capable care. His face darkened by the tumult of emotions raging through him when he returned.

"Is she with Hawke?"

Anders was shocked by the anger and jealousy in his lover's eyes. "I think Hawke was taking her to the Dalish."

Alistair clenched his fists and glared out of the window. "She can turn to _him_, but not us!"

Anders rested his hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Alistair don't do this. Hawke didn't make her go to the Deep Roads, or encourage her to do so and he didn't expect her to link with the Darkspawn." Anders watched as Alistair's shoulders slumped, his anger draining. "Be thankful she felt there was someone she could turn to, at least she isn't alone."

Alistair raised his eyes before nodding. "I just wish she could turn to me."

Anders pulled Alistair into his arms feeling his lover's body shake as he tried to suppress his grief. "When she comes home we have to be there for her Alistair. No sniping; no jealousy, just support and love and whatever she needs."

"I'm sorry." Alistair whispered. "I just need her home."

"We all do, but she asked for time and we have to respect that." He smiled. "We don't have to like it, but we do have to respect it." He took his hand. "Come play cards with us. Zev is about fit to explode and we may need your charm to calm him."

Alistair allowed a slight smile. "Okay, but no cheating this time."

Anders chuckled. "Oh Alistair, the whole point of Wicked Grace is to cheat!"

**xXx**

Grace glanced to Corvin as he prepared his strong hands steady as he carefully moved the sheet down her back to rest over her hips. Grace was determined to remain silent no matter how much it hurt. She barely remembered having the dragon tattooed. It had taken four sessions and each time she had been very drunk. This time she was sober. It was part of her purification, of her acceptance of herself. He gently swept her hair from her neck and gave her a reassuring smile. Although it was not quite the Vallaslin as she did not worship their gods and was not one of them, Marethari had pointed out her dragon tattoo was the symbol of her arcane, but there was no representation of her Wild and that to be balanced she must respect and treat both equally. Corvin was a talented artist and he and Grace had spent many hours together; Grace talking about her Wild and trying to explain the magic. She gritted her teeth as the first needle pierced her skin. Time seemed to stretch endlessly, until Grace wondered if this was all she had ever experienced. She never uttered a whimper, not a sound passed her lips.

Hours later Corvin had finally finished and smiled at his work. Around the dragon were swirls of purples; pinks, oranges, reds, yellows and greens like living flame. The colours seemed to move together in a representation of power and harmony. They flowed around the dragon from its head that rested at her shoulder, to its tail that wound around her leg. He had incorporated her scars into the design, almost camouflaging their true nature.

Marethari had smiled in approval and hugged Grace to her. "You are ready to return to your family and to begin your new venture. Concentrate on creation, it will serve you well."

Grace was given a soft robe of forest green with gold trim. It was enhanced by magical runes and tingled against her skin. It was accompanied by a cloak of the same material. Grace hugged each of the elves, whispering her thanks. No-one had come for her despite a message having been sent and she did not wish to linger. Grace took her leave of the Dalish and headed back towards the City.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter, reviews are always appreciated. _


	80. A City Under Attack

Grace realised as Kirkwall came into view that something was dreadfully wrong, smoke was rising in thick black columns throughout the City and screams could be heard despite the distance. She took her hawk form and did a sweep of the city; her worst fears were confirmed, the Qunari were attacking. Grace searched for her friends heading towards Gamlen's house for want of anywhere better to start. Hawke; Fenris, Varric and Marian were in fierce combat against the Qunari with four others in Warden uniforms. The fight was over relatively quickly and Grace recognised Briant. He apologised for being unable to help, explaining there were more important things they had to attend to.

Hawke shook his head in frustration as they departed, seconds later finding themselves assaulted again. This time Grace swept to the ground transforming and sending lightning into the three Qunari heading towards Marian who was engaged with a Saarebas. The Qunari slammed back against the wall, Varric impaling them with arrows. "Nice timing Kitten." Varric grinned. "Sorry we couldn't come get you; we've been a bit busy."

Grace smiled and ducked the fist of the Qunari she had managed to disarm. "So I see." Fenris actually froze mid stride as Grace laid out a Qunari with one hit. She glanced up giving him a hesitant smile. "Rock fist." She murmured by way of explanation. He turned away refusing to be lulled into a false sense of security with the mage. Grace sighed and took out her frustration on the Qunari that charged at her, wondering how to put Fenris at ease in her presence.

Hawke leapt forward, the sweeping arch of his blade taking down two of the Qunari. Grace dodging the blades of one warrior, freezing and shattering him with a well-aimed back kick. Marian had used a combination of elemental spells to deal with the Saarebas and was shakily draining a vial of lyrium. She offered one to Grace who shook her head.

"Can't stand the stuff."

Fenris turned to her a scowl darkening his face. "What mage does not take lyrium?"

Grace realised his immediate thoughts had turned to her using blood magic. "My Wild magic sustains me."

"That is not a comforting thought."

"Grace we should get you somewhere safe." Hawke interrupted, glaring at Fenris.

"You think there's somewhere safe in this City?" She allowed her violet flame to curl around her fists. "I am recovered Garrett, I am myself again. Let me help."

Hawke grinned. "Glad to have you with us."

**xXx**

They had fought their way up to High Town only to find the Qunari in greater numbers, dragging nobles towards the Viscount's Keep. Grace turned looking out for the Saarebas she assumed would appear at any second. As Hawke and Fenris lunged at the warriors surging down the steps towards them, Grace yelled out at Marian as the Saarebas appeared behind her. Grace hit the Saarebas with a wave of violet energy that lifted him off his feet sending him into two of his fellows. She turned hearing Fenris yelling something, when a wave of blue energy surged into her. Grace felt the breath leave her body as she was driven backwards at speed into Fenris, mage and warrior ending in a tangled heap on the ground.

Grace gave a low groan, shaking her head to clear the fuzzy sensation. She realised she was laying on top of Fenris, his body rigid. Grace felt her Wild uncurl reaching out to him; her stomach tightened, he was beautiful. She lurched back from him; heart pounding, her breathing harsh to her ears.

Fenris struggled to his feet unable to take his eyes from the mage. His markings though usually a dull throb tended to become painful in the presence of magic, which was part of why he hated Marian or Malcolm using their magic to heal him. His markings however had not flared in pain under Grace's touch; they had soothed, as though she was balm itself for the lyrium burned into his flesh. He was drawn harshly to the present as he felt steel nick his arm, his hiss of pain followed by his blade slicing through his attacker.

They found themselves backed into a tight circle, Qunari surrounding them. Grace placed a repulsion glyph around them as Marian cast elemental spells, Varric sending his arrows and Hawke and Fenris driving their blades home while remaining within the safety of the glyph. There seemed to be no end to the Qunari. Marian and Grace had similar ideas as both women sent out force magic; the ripples of energy surging out and hurling the Qunari away from them, leaving them stunned long enough for Hawke and Fenris to deliver final blows.

Marian gave a soft hiss and Grace saw Knight Commander Meredith approaching, driving her sword into the Saarebas that had rounded the corner. Grace clasped Marian's hand and pulled her behind her, wrapping her Wild around them to shield them.

Marian looked to Grace in confusion as she felt the soft ripple move like liquid across her skin. Rather than being alarmed she was comforted and found herself pressing herself against Grace's back, rather enjoying feeling protected by the mage.

Grace listened intently to the conversation between Hawke and the Knight Commander. To Marian's astonishment the Commander did not even look in the direction of the mages, nor did she comment of the clear tang of magical discharge in the air. Meredith left swiftly, agreeing to meet them outside of the Viscount's Keep. Grace let out a sigh of relief and released her grip on Marian's arm.

Marian just stared at her. "How in the Void did you do that?"

"Wild magic; it can shield me from Templars, for a time at least." She flushed. "I didn't think you'd want the Knight Commander taking notice of you and I sure as hell didn't want her taking notice of me."

Marian flung her arms around Graces neck and hugged her tightly, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "You my friend are truly astonishing."

"Come on you two." Hawke urged, leading them on through High Town.

There were so many Qunari Grace had to wonder at the size of the compound that must have housed them. Her body was aching but she pushed on, there was no let-up in the fighting so there was no time to rest. They raced into the square outside of Hawke's house and saw the Qunari engaging several mages.

"Bethany!" Marian whimpered racing forward as a mage slumped to the cobbles.

Grace ran after her keeping the Qunari at bay while Marian tended to her sister. She was hit with an energy burst that sent her hurtling backwards, her head slamming on stone. Grace let out a low groan and forced herself back to her feet. Her eyes locked on the Saarebas, her face dark with pain and rage. Lightning streamed from her hands; hitting the Saarebas, as well as the four Qunari flanking it. Grace wrapped them in energy lifting them up and slamming them against the stone flags. _See how you like it! _She heard Marian cry out and span around dodging the blade of a Qunari warrior; Marian's fireball glancing off him. He snarled at her and Grace snarled back hitting him in the face with her staff. He turned changing his prey to Marian and Bethany. Grace ran towards him wrapping herself in Haste and sending both herself and the Qunari flying to the ground, slitting his throat before turning back to the fight.

Fenris couldn't stop himself from glancing towards the mage; not only was she skilled in several forms of fighting, but she was brutally efficient and despite being hurt she didn't stop, defending the Hawke's with seeming little thought to her own safety. He saw the Qunari warrior heading towards her, Grace being engaged by another warrior to distract her. The ground barely seemed to touch his feet as he flew towards them, his blade sparking against the Qunari's inches from Grace. She turned startled, flashing him a stunning smile before freezing their opponents giving them a moment's breath.

The fighting for the moment appeared to be over. Hawke was helping Orsino to his feet, Marian was still with Bethany.

Grace turned to Fenris wincing at the blood flowing down his arm. "I could heal that if you'd like."

Fenris's initial thought was to say no, but he wondered if direct magic would have the same calming effect on his lyrium markings as her simple touch did. He nodded. Grace didn't dare touch him, her hands flaring with a golden light before it tricked into his wound soothing and healing. Fenris held his breath waiting for the inevitable pain that never came. Instead his entire body felt strengthened, and a feeling of protection and warmth surrounded him. All too soon she was pulling away; he glanced at his arm, there wouldn't even be a scar.

"Thank you." His voice was harsh; hardening him against her, she would not infiltrate his defences as she had Hawke's. If his friend would not be on guard for the danger this mage represented, Fenris would remain alert.

"I hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable."

He saw the genuine concern in her eyes making him reel in confusion. "I... no... I am well."

Grace smiled before moving to Marian's side. Bethany gave her a shy smile as Grace hunkered down beside the sisters. "Everything okay here?" She murmured, glancing about wondering when Meredith would show up again.

Marian nodded. "Grace this is my sister Bethany. Bethany this is Grace."

Bethany gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." Grace wanted to tell her how brave and selfless she thought Bethany was for sacrificing her own freedom; so that others might gain theirs, but the words froze on her lips as the Knight Commander came into view, Carver at her side.

**xXx**

Grace disliked the Knight Commander intensely. She was as much of a bitch in reality as she had been in the game. Hawke had also clearly had enough of her sniping with Orsino and declared he would lead them. That led to the inevitable spitting back at Hawke that he was not even from Kirkwall. Orsino was quick to point out she was happy enough to have them shed blood for the City. Meredith finally relented; though it seemed to take forever, then declared they needed to hurry. Grace rolled her eyes. The woman was a major pain in the ass.

Bethany clung to her sister; the bond between them was clearly strong, both grasping each second they could have together. Grace was in awe of Bethany, her sacrifice was more than she could ever do.

Hawke was worried about the hostages and wanted to find a way to sneak in. Meredith scowled as Orsino strode forward to create a diversion. Grace couldn't believe it actually worked. None of the Qunari remained behind to guard the door. She didn't think the Qunari were foolish, it didn't make sense.

With a hiss as a memory surfaced Grace grabbed hold of Hawke pulling him back from the steps. "They wouldn't have left it unguarded."

"Sneaky bastards!" Varric hissed; noticing some extremely well concealed devices that though unlikely to kill them, would have done a serious amount of damage.

"Nice catch." Hawke murmured squeezing her shoulder, Fenris glaring in a fit of confused jealousy.

They moved swiftly up the steps and entered the Viscount's Keep. Hawke signalled for them to remain still. Carver and Bethany had joined them and Grace was relieved by their numbers. Hawke edged forward and set off a trap that had what appeared to be crossbow bolts firing at them. They dived to the floor, Varric crawling forward trying to get close enough to disarm it. He gave a snarl of frustration but finally managed to disarm the mechanism; only to find himself staring up at a huge Qunari warrior, his sword moving fast towards him. Carver and Hawke barreled into the warrior sending him flying to the floor as Varric got to his feet and sent a volley of arrows into the oncoming Qunari. Fenris tore through them, his lyrium markings flaring. Grace; Marian and Bethany froze as many as they could, giving the others time to deal with them.

Despite the danger of the situation Grace realised she was actually enjoying herself. She was with amazing people; fighting to save a city from invasion, it made her feel useful. She altered her opinion slightly seconds later as a Qunari got passed the men heading straight for the women his spear glancing off Graces side as she span out of the way, hissing in pain. She sent him sprawling backwards with a rock barrage, Marian ending him quickly with a fireball.

Grace bit her lip hard to stop from whimpering as Marian healed her. "Just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Marian murmured.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Grace gave a hissed whisper, hating the sensation of skin knitting back together.

"I can think of better ways to have fun." Azure eyes flicking away quickly as Marian cursed her runaway tongue.

Grace chuckled. "Me too."

**xXx**

Hawke pushed open the double doors his body tense. There had been screaming moments ago and all had fallen silent. Hawke's breath caught, the head of the Viscount stared at him from the floor and he had no idea where the rest of the body was. Nobles were clustered together terrified and trembling, their worlds crashing around them. He turned at Marian's cry and saw his father held between two Qunari warriors. He stormed into the room, his rage flaring.

"This has gone far enough Arishok!" He roared.

"I expected you! But for all your might you are no different from these bas, you do not see!"

"And just what is it that I am supposed to see?" Hawke snarled. "All I see is a man ready to go to war for some Maker forsaken reason. You are no better than any who would invade. You talk of Qunari principles, they are just an excuse to enable you to subjugate people!"

"And what would the Qunari be without principle. You I suspect! Prove yourself Basra, or kneel with your brethren!"

Hawke hissed in frustration as the group was surrounded once more by Qunari. Grace bit her lip and decided to try something Tobias was showing her. She sent out threads of her magic that curled around the Qunari making them more susceptible to attack. Not quite the hex's Tobias could perform, but she was quite pleased with the result. She span on her heels hearing pounding behind her and found herself slammed into one of the columns a cracking noise ringing out as her back made contact with the stone, accompanied by blinding pain and nausea. "Witch." The Qunari hissed. Grace managed to focus; wanting to scream with the pain shooting through her back. She channeled the element of air and creating a fierce wind sent the Qunari hurtling into one of his fellows, blood pooling on the floor as he was impaled on a sword. Grace spat blood from her mouth looking to see how the others were faring.

Hawke had been the main target, but Carver and Fenris had flanked him and they had created an effective barrier driving back those Qunari who had come down the steps. Bethany froze any Qunari that moved towards them, Marian shattering them with a rock barrage. Both women moved to Grace's side as Hawke drove his sword through the chest of their last attacker. Grace leaned against Marian as the sisters flowed their magic through her.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit." Marian murmured softly. "You'll make me think you're getting hurt on purpose just so you have my attention."

Grace winced. "I would imagine there are easier and more pleasant ways to get your attention." Grace shuddered before the pain finally eased. Bethany caught Marian's eyes and raised an eyebrow, smiling to herself at her sisters flush. Their attention diverted as the Arishok spoke.

"Parshaara, you are basalit-an after all. Few in this city command such respect."

"Release these people and then tell me why in the Void you're here in the first place."

"This city is corrupt, it's people mired in their own destructive ways. It cannot be allowed to continue."

"And who are you to determine that!"

The Ariskok stood firm, staring in disgust at the men and women in the hall. "Your nobles will be put to work. You're mages properly leashed. There will be order."

Grace couldn't help herself. "You know it doesn't matter where you go, someone always wants to enslave someone else."

The Arishok turned to her, rage etched on his face. "The Qunari do not enslave."

"Forgive me; when someone says they are going to leash someone else that rather suggests slavery to me."

"It would seem you continue to keep poor company Hawke."

Hawke's fists clenched. "Why do you hold that man?"

"He resisted."

"I wonder why." Grace hissed under her breath.

"He will be made an example of to the Saarebas of this City." One of the warriors moved to the Arishok, whispering hurriedly. The Arishok turned his gaze to Grace. "You dare to stand so boldly in my presence witch!" He roared.

Grace paled; twice now they had referred to her as witch. Never having had contact with the Qunari she glanced to the Arishok in confusion._ One day I'll learn to keep my mouth shut; probably, hopefully!_

"Your appearance may have changed but your eyes betray you! You have been scheming once more with the Dalish witch! You have been seen! Now I will take what is owed. Your treacherous eyes will adorn my throat Asha'Bellanar."

Grace knew her mouth was open in shock, her eyes wide as the Arishok strode forward other Qunari gripping her friends as he grabbed her robe and hauled her off her feet. She was aware Hawke was cursing and Marian was yelling; though what, she had no idea. "I'm not who you think I am." Grace gasped; her hands gripping his wrists, planting her feet against his thighs to stop herself from being choked.

"We have been denied Par Vollen because of your treachery." He hissed, tightening his grip.

Grace shifted her legs, bracing herself against his chest as she channelled her Wild into her legs and managed to tear herself from his grip, flipping herself away from him and landing on her feet, gripping her staff and breathing heavily. "I am _not_ Asha'Bellanar! Whatever quarrel you had with her is over she is dead! I killed her myself."

"I will take what is due witch."

Grace was shaking, but it was more rage than fear. "How can you be this stupid? Asha'Bellanar was my mother that is why I have golden eyes for Makers sake!"

The Arishok regarded her coldly. "More lies to save yourself witch. This time I will not be fooled."

Grace wondered if she was dreaming and pinched herself. _Damn it_. _Not a dream then!_ She glared at the Arishok. "Whatever happened between you and my mother has nothing to do with me or for that matter what you are doing right now. You think killing the Viscount will not go unpunished."

"This city is mired in its corruption, I am cleansing it."

"That's a fancy way of terming murder." She spat.

"I will also take your tongue; you will learn the value of silence."

Grace's eyes widened as he brought to his hand a wicked looking axe. She heard grunts and cries of pain behind her and suddenly found herself pulled back as Hawke stood between them; their Qunari captor's unconscious or dead on the floor. "You will not harm her!"

"Then you leave me no choice, you and I will battle to the death with her as the prize!"

Grace stared at him stunned. "What!" She glared at the Arishok. "I can fight my own damn battles."

"You are not basalite-an you are unworthy. You are as treacherous now as you ever were!"

Grace felt her fists clench, her rage burn in her chest. "I am _not_ my mother!" She roared.

"Your death will please me."

"Hawke don't do this." Grace pleaded; gripping his arm, struggling to hold back tears of panic.

"I won't let him hurt you." He turned to Fenris. "If this goes bad get her out of here." Fenris's eyes darkened but he nodded.

"Hawke!"

"Grace trust me."

Malcolm and Marian were pulling her back; she never took her eyes of Hawke, wishing she had never set foot in Kirkwall.

Everyone was moved back as Hawke and the Arishok faced each other. Grace winced with each clash of steel; each grunt and groan of pain as steel met skin, blood dark on each blade. They were well matched; strong, agile and very powerful. Grace was terrified; if Hawke was killed she would never forgive herself.

Hawke snarled in frustration finding himself on the defensive yet again, struggling to press any advantage against the Arisok who far outweighed him in body mass. Each time his blade sank into flesh the Qunari seemed to simply shrug it off. He realised in fury the Arishok had healing potions. He was driven backwards hissing as the blade tore into his arm. He managed to get some distance between them, startled with the sensation of his arm healing. He knew it was Grace; his sister's magic was always slightly painful until the end. He smiled to himself that would even the odds.

The Arishok was impressed as Hawke rushed him again and again driving him backwards towards the steps. Instead of losing his strength throughout the fight he seemed to be gaining it. Hawke had been an impressive opponent, but it was time to end this. The Arishok altered his stance and drove hard against Hawke, his eyes widening to find it was not Hawke speared on his blade, staring at the steel piercing his chest. He collapsed onto the stairs staring up in disbelief. Hawke stood over the Arishok, breathing heavily. The Arishok locked eyes with Hawke, blood spilling from the fatal wound. "One day...we shall...return."

"Don't make it in a hurry." Hawke hissed; glaring at the other Qunari who moved passed their fallen leader without giving him a glance, beginning to file out of the room. The room was filled with cheering and clapping, but Hawke only had eyes for Grace giving her his boyish grin.

Grace ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I was so scared for you." She whispered.

Hawke gently cupped her chin coaxing her to look at him. "You've suffered enough because of your mother. Besides I'm not exactly defenceless and don't think I don't appreciate the rejuvenation and healing you kept sending my way."

Grace flushed. "I'm so sorry Hawke, I had no idea my mother had anything to do with the Qunari."

"Not your fault." He whispered gently pressing his lips to her forehead. Grace closed her eyes nestling against him, bathing in his warmth and protection.

Fenris felt as though his heart was being squeezed. For one awful moment he had thought they were going to kiss and he wasn't sure he could have stopped himself from ripping out the mages heart if that had happened. He realised he was trembling; his fists clenched his whole body reacting to the conflict Grace created within him. He turned at the sound of clanking armour, Knight Commander Meredith entering the room.

Grace pulled away from Hawke wrapping herself and Marian in her Wild. Marian glanced at her startled; feeling the ripple of Grace's magic move over her, the Knight Commander walking past her without a glance.

Meredith scowled as she approached Hawke, taking in the scene of the dead Arishok and the cheering nobles. She sheathed her sword, her piercing eyes regarding him coldly. "It seems that Kirkwall has a new Champion."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and thank you to everyone following and adding the story as a favorite._

_I may have my own spin on a lot of things, but at least Fenris remains broody and Hawke has his place as Champion of Kirkwall! __I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	81. Mopping Up The Mess

Grace was silently watching as Aveline, and the City guards dealt with the aftermath of the Qunari's actions. The nobles had been questioned and released to return to their homes. The Knight Commander was strutting around as though she had killed the Arishok herself and kept throwing venomous glances in Hawke's direction. He merely smiled and continued to explain to Aveline what had happened.

Meredith's skin was crawling; the room was filled with magical discharge, but there was a particular undercurrent she had never experienced before. Her sharp eyes moved to Bethany and to Marian who she had long suspected to be a mage. Malcolm Hawke was standing next to his daughters, his face pale after the ordeal. Meredith could never understand her Templars inability to catch the two Hawkes using their magic. Tricking the younger mage into helping the child had been almost too easy. Meredith scowled fiercely she should have the power to detain anyone she suspected of having magic, but Grand Cleric Elthina had told her to walk with caution and to ignore the Chantry was to invite trouble. Her eyes alighted on the red head she had seen for the first time today, her whole body screaming danger. She strode towards her determined to find out who she was, she found herself sinking into golden eyes. She blinked and frowned wondering what she had been about to do, gathering her Templars and commanding Carver to bring his mage charge.

Grace's mind was torn in so many different directions her head was starting to pound. _What did my mother do to the Qunari? Conspiring with the Keeper to do what and where the hell is Isabela? _She was pulled out of her thoughts as she realised the Knight Commander was heading in her direction. She was in no state to deal with her and as their eyes met she wrapped herself in her Wild, relieved when the Knight Commander changed direction.

Bethany gave a tearful farewell, leaving with Carver before the Knight Commander could become too agitated.

Grace sat down on the steps and rubbed her forehead; guilt was coiled in her stomach, burning acid in her throat. She had expressed her intention to get a room at The Hanged Man until she left Kirkwall feeling uncomfortable about imposing further on Hawke and his family. Marian, Hawke and eventually Malcolm left her in no doubt she would be spending the remainder of her stay in their home.

Marian gave a soft moan as Sebastian entered the room, his panic stricken look turning to relief when he saw her. "Marian you are unharmed I trust."

"I'm fine Sebastian thank you."

"I was helping to defend the Chantry, I came as soon as I was able."

"You have always been a devout man Sebastian." Marian's tone made it clear that was not a compliment.

Varric had moved to Grace's side nudging her gently. "This wasn't your fault Kitten."

"If I'd kept my bloody mouth shut they would never have noticed me."

"It was always going to come to a fight between them."

Grace knew that, but it didn't make her feel any better. "Where's Isabela?"

"With her men; stopping the Qunari from burning her ship when we left her."

"Maybe we should check on her."

Varric realised Grace needed to occupy herself with something else. "Come on then let's go check on everyone's favourite pirate." Varric had a quick word with Hawke who glanced to Grace and nodded, frowning slightly. Marian fell into step with them; her eyes glancing to Grace who kept her eyes anywhere, but on her fellow mage.

Hawke placed a friendly hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sebastian."

"Andraste teaches us patience Hawke."

Hawke winced knowing Sebastian didn't stand a chance with his sister and despite him gently trying to dissuade his friend from pursuing her, his warnings fell on deaf ears. Sebastian intended to reclaim his lands and mage or not he wanted Marian Hawke as his Queen.

**xXx**

Grace took a gulp of fresh air and followed Varric and Marian down to the docks, their journey made mostly in silence taking stock of the devastation around them. It would take a while for the City to recover. They heard the clash of steel and furious yelling. Breaking into a run, they raced down the stairs to see some of the departing Qunari trying to board Isabela's ship. Isabela gave a scream of rage quickly followed by a cry of pain as two Qunari jammed her against the mast.

Grace was terrified that Isabela would be killed and heedless of Varric trying to grab hold of her; she ran onto the ship, lightning hitting the Qunari attacking her friend.

"Maker give me strength." Varric muttered glancing at Marian. "She's worse than you!"

Marian chuckled. "Come on Varric admit it, you wouldn't have us any other way." She ran up the gangplank freezing the first two Qunari she encountered using a rock barrage to shatter them.

Grace called on the element of air as she had in the Viscounts Keep and several Qunari found themselves hitting the water as they were cast from the ship.

Isabela drove her blades into the nearest warrior, yelling at what men she had left to get their asses moving. "Don't you dare use those exploding arrows Varric, or you can pay for the damage! No fire either mages!"

Varric grumbled something she couldn't hear and changed his arrow, firing just in time to stop Isabela from being run through. "Nothing like a thank you Ravini!"

"I'll get you a whisky in the Hanged Man later." She gasped, dodging a sword and driving her daggers deep between ribs sending the injured Qunari overboard.

Grace dodged the blow of a vicious looking mace; but her attacker caught her on the arm Shale had shattered that was still weak, his fist pounding into her shoulder sending a shockwave through the whole arm, Grace losing her balance crying out in pain. She gave a scream as the Qunari was sent backwards with one of Varric's arrows in his chest, gripping her injured arm as he tripped and fell over the side of the ship taking her with him. The water was icy, almost driving what breath she had from her. Grace kicked violently against the Qunari whose grip remained vice like. The surface was getting further away and Grace felt a moment of surprise that the dock's waters were so deep.

Isabela yelled to Marian and Varric and dived off the ship. She surfaced gasping for breath before diving again.

Marian and Varric dealt with the remaining two Qunari, before glancing over the side of the ship assuming Isabela would have Grace. They caught her frantic look as she surfaced again and felt panic swell within them. Marian cursed herself for never having learnt to swim, scanning the water frantically for any sign of Grace.

Flashing white lights surrounded her and Grace realised she was no longer struggling. The water seemed so beautiful as it shimmered around her. She realised it wasn't the water gleaming, but thousands of crystals embedded in the walls of a cave. Her eyes barely noticed them however, transfixed on the huge dragon curled up in front of her. The creature raised its head and regarded her; blinking slowly, eyes like black liquid. It almost seemed to lick its lips._** "Soon."**_ The voice was power and torment and Grace cried out in panic, taking a mouthful of water.

Isabela kicked hard just making out darker shadows beneath her and grabbed Grace's hand, kicking at the Qunari before managing to pry his fingers off Grace. She kicked frantically for the surface running out of air herself, gasping violently as she broke through the water, her men jumping overboard helping her to get Grace to the dock. Grace was pale, her eyes closed and to Isabela's horror she wasn't breathing. Marian was at her side, tilting Grace's head back and pinching her nose, pressing her lips to Grace's. Three breaths and Grace arched choking on the seawater as her lungs struggled to clear themselves. Marian rolled her onto her side rubbing her back.

Grace felt a weight on her chest, her lungs burning like fire and the assault on her throat as the salt water tore at her as she retched. Grace tried to cling to the images; but everything was hazy and the panic she had felt from what she had seen, now seemed to revolve around the physical sensation that she was choking. There was something she needed to remember; some danger, but like water slipping through her fingers it was lost to her as the more immediate need to breathe took over. She was shivering uncontrollably, her whole body feeling like ice. Grace laid her head on the wood of the dock and gave a low moan. "That was not fun!" Her voice a harsh rasp; her vocal cords protesting violently.

"Makers breath I thought I'd lost you." Marian whispered; shuddering at the thought, gently healing her damaged arm.

Isabela shivered with cold. "Come on Kitten; let's get you to your feet, we need to get dried off."

Grace coughed out more water before managing to stand, Isabela and Marian supporting her.

"What in the Void happened?" Hawke gasped, having decided to check on them and wishing he had arrived sooner.

Fenris wanted to scratch out the mages eyes as Hawke moved swiftly over to her, tilting her chin in a way that always made Fenris think he was going to kiss her. He was startled to realise Marian was scowling at her brother. "Do you just look for trouble mage?" Fenris snarled, taking in her sodden and bedraggled appearance.

Grace coughed up more seawater; grateful she was being held up, Marian having gripped her again as Hawke had moved over to Isabela. "Everything was fine before that Qunari dragged me over the side of the ship." Grace gasped, giving a sigh as Marian's magic curled through her easing her lungs.

Grace grimaced as she found herself being guided back onto the ship. "Can't I just stay on land." She grumbled.

"You can't go all the way to Hightown like that." Isabela chuckled, leading them down to her cabin. Hawke; Fenris and Varric remaining on the dock. Grace stared startled; Merril was curled up on the bed fast asleep. "That girl could sleep through an explosion." Isabela chuckled. She saw Marian's face darken, the mage intending to wake Merrill and demand why she hadn't been helping. Isabela caught her arm before she reached the bed. "Easy Marian, the kid helped me with the first lot of Qunari. She was hurt so I gave her a healing potion and then a sleeping potion to help her rest. I wasn't expecting the bastards to see my ship as a way home."

Marian backed off still not looking entirely appeased. Isabela dug out some clothes and Marian whisked Grace to another cabin while Isabela changed.

Marian felt slightly sick, twice they had nearly lost Grace and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was falling for her. The thought of losing her had been terrifying and the reality of her returning to Ferelden in the next few days brought an ache that seemed bone deep. She gazed at the shivering mage as Grace shrugged out of her wet robes and towelled herself off. Marian bit her lip and moved forward a soft green glow flowing around her hands, placing them against Grace's shoulders making her turn her head in surprise at the warmth trickling through her body.

Grace smiled almost shyly. "You and Isabela saved my life, thank you."

Marian swallowed all the things she wanted to say and gave her a warm smile. "What are friends for." Her heart almost stopped at the slight look of disappointment in Grace's eyes. Marian blinked and it was gone, she was not even convinced she had truly seen it.

"Still, I'm very grateful." Grace tied the towel around herself and gave Marian what she intended to be a brief hug, but as Marian's arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her head against her shoulder she felt a deep comfort that she was loath to move from. "You've been so generous and kind to me and you didn't even know me." Grace's soft tone made Marian's stomach tighten.

"I felt like I did. My brother, Varric and Isabela talk about you quite a bit."

Grace glanced up startled. "Really?"

Marian had to use every ounce of willpower to stop herself from lowering her lips to Grace's. "They talked about your escapade in Antiva for weeks."

Grace shook her head smiling slightly and finally forced herself to move away, pulling on the dry clothes. Grace flushed violently. "There is no way I am walking up to Hightown just in this! Isabela might be able to pull this off, but I can't!"

Marian could do little but stare, her heart thudding so fiercely she felt sure it would betray her. _Maker how can you not know how sexy you look in that_. "It isn't that far to walk and at least it's dry."

Grace gave a low groan. "I'm being punished, though I'm damned if I know what for."

_You aren't the only one!_ Marian cleared her throat and smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."

Grace emerged on deck Isabela giving a wolf whistle. Grace gave up and gave a theatrical bow. "I was going to say I owe you a drink, but I think you're taking your payment by making me wear this!"

Isabela chuckled. "I'll call it even."

Grace groaned slightly, as she coughed harshly. "Urgh and I'm going to be sailing home."

"The sea's not so bad." Marian soothed gently.

"Yeh, you're not coughing it up!"

**xXx**

Marian hadn't left Grace's side since they had returned to the mansion, Malcolm giving her a drink of some concoction once he had been told what had happened. She felt like a naughty child under his stern gaze.

"What happened with the Arishok was not your fault Grace and nearly getting yourself killed solves nothing."

"I was just trying to help Isabela." Grace protested.

"I see."

Grace glanced to Marian when he left the room, hearing Fenris muttering how irresponsible she was. "I was just trying to help Isabela." She repeated miserably.

Marian smiled and wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulders. "Hawke men are very protective don't worry about it."

"What's Fenris's excuse?"

"I think he's jealous."

Grace sighed resting her head on Marian's shoulder. A tingle moved through both women. "He has nothing to be jealous of."

Marian smiled, resting her head on Grace's. "Glad to hear it." She murmured.

**xXx**

Grace couldn't sleep and in frustration she pulled on a robe and slipped into the study moving up the stairs glancing at the bookshelves. She wasn't in the least bit tired and still felt shaky from her dip in the sea and needed a distraction. Her thoughts took her full circle to Marethari, the Eluvian and her mother. She was starting to suspect that blood magic had been used on the Eluvian to send her to another world and that had opened the way for the taint to take hold. Perhaps it had been Marethari and not Merril who had tried to cleanse it with blood magic. The thought was disturbing. It also made her curious as to her return, assuming that she had returned via an Eluvian in the same way she was sent away. She shivered slightly hoping it had not been the tainted Eluvian used to bring her back. She thought about the cave she had first met her mother and wondered if there was any way to find it. She didn't remember seeing an Eluvian, though her mind had been in a whirl at the time. Her thoughts bounced around for a while with no answers and she shook her head paying attention instead to the books.

Grace traced her fingers across the delicate lettering on the spines, so many genres to choose from. One book was sticking out at an odd angle; it seemed to be about swordplay. Pulling it out curiously she glanced back to the shelf and noticed a book hidden behind a section of wood, its spine just visible.

She glanced towards the door biting her lip. Clearly someone didn't want this book found. She walked away from the shelf and back three times before she reached in and grasped it. 'The Touch of a Mage'. Grace settled herself down on a chair and began to read.

_Harris moved through the streets of Lowtown; his mind a whirl wanting only one thing, his lips pressed against those of the creature who had just fled. He had saved the woman from a squad of Templars. Her thanks expressed in the briefest kiss, her smile leaving him dazed as he had sank into the warmth of her golden eyes._

Grace froze and quickly checked for the author. _Oh Isabela you didn't!_ Grace recollected a certain pirate suggesting a story to Varric to take Hawke's mind from Aveline. The story was well thumbed which brought a flush to her cheeks. Trembling she knew she should put the book back, but she was compelled to continue.

_Harris sat nursing his drink when Isis straddled his lap nuzzling into his neck. He moaned softly, gripping her hips as she rolled them, his arousal obvious to them both. "I have a birthday gift for you my sweet." She murmured breathlessly, taking his hand and leading him to another room._

_Harris moaned into Isis's kiss as she pulled him into the room; before she sank to her knees, deftly loosening his breeches. Harris groaned loudly as her tongue began to lavish his arousal with attention. His eyes widened at the smiling woman sitting on the bed. He sank into those golden eyes, his heart pounding. Hair the colour of flames cascaded around a skin so pale it seemed translucent. Harris shivered as the young woman rose to her feet; moving behind him, her lips leaving a trail across his back, moving to replace Isis who fixed Harris with a grin, this was going to be a long and very pleasurable evening._

Grace knew her cheeks were burning and still she kept reading, so aroused by the end of it that when she heard a door shut she leapt out of the chair in mortification, stuffing the book back into its hiding place. She buried her face into a book on Kirkwall history willing her cheeks to cool and her heart to calm. Only when she was sure she would not be seen did she slip back to her bedroom, her dreams tormenting her in a whole new fashion.

Marian grinned wickedly having left the book on swordplay at such an angle herself, hoping that Grace's natural curiosity would lead her to it. She did have a right to know afterall. She sighed imagining herself in Harris's position and wondering if Grace could do all that the golden eyed mage in the story could.

**xXx**

Grace decided an early morning walk was called for; she wasn't quite ready to see Hawke yet, she knew she was likely to explode she would blush so hard. She wound her way through the streets of Hightown. Kirkwall had been just as she had expected it and she suddenly realised how hard it would be to leave. She adored the Hawkes, Varric and Isabela and despite Fenris's reaction being less than positive she would miss him too.

"You're up early."

Grace turned startled and smiled at Marian. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Would you like some company?"

"Always."

Marian beamed and fell into step with her. "Read anything interesting last night?"

Grace almost choked her face scarlet in seconds. "Um...I..."

Marian smiled smugly. "That's the usual response after reading it. Don't worry I won't tell."

"Have you read it?"

Marian was startled to feel the flush burn her own cheeks. "I...um..."

Grace chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Marian's cheeks intensified in colour as she glanced to Grace. "That magic your character performed halfway through it; when she let the other two feel what she was feeling, do you think that's possible?"

Grace gave her own smug smile. "I don't know how you would do it with arcane magic, but I can use my Wild to let my lovers feel what I feel and I can experience what they do. It's intoxicating."

Marian's eyes widened and she clamping her mouth shut, her mind slipping into a delightful daydream full of possibility. She realised they had been walking in silence for some time and hurriedly pulled herself from her lustful thoughts. "You must be looking forward to returning to Ferelden."

"I am, but nervous too. I have no idea how my return will be received, I left so abruptly and only told Alistair. I'll be lucky if they ever speak to me again."

Marian frowned; Grace had still never explicitly told them what had happened, but whatever it was still held some grip on her, despite whatever she had done with the Dalish. "They would be fools if that was the case. The children will be glad to have you back."

Grace's whole face lit up at the thought of Aurora and Gabriel. "I hope so. I miss them so much."

Marian smiled as Grace began to talk about the children and found herself laughing at their quirks. "They sound very sweet."

Grace beamed. "I never really imagined myself with children." Her face fell slightly. "It's going to be awful when Aurora gets to the age when she realises I'm not her birth mother."

Marian wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulder and smiled. "She is loved and cared for and in the end that is all that matters."

"Beauty; wisdom and kick ass fighting skills, you're quite the package Marian Hawke."

Marian smiled having similar thoughts about Grace.

**xXx**

The Hanged Man was one of the few buildings in Lowtown that had survived unscathed in the Qunari attack and Grace found herself seated at Varric's table next to Marian; with a glass of wine being, dealt cards from Isabela who flirted outrageously with everyone, hoping to distract them from noticing her sleight of hand. Grace glanced at her cards and decided at the very least both Varric and Isabela were cheating. Carver was deep in concentration; he looked so serious it made Grace want to giggle. Hawke and Marian were chatting softly as they exchanged cards in their turn. Merril was sitting next to Carver peeking at his cards and looking at her own; her innocent expression turning to confusion, nudging the Templar, her wide eyes drinking him in. Carver pointed to a card and Merril beamed. It had been agreed there would be no talk of Qunari; politics or religion, it was to be a night of relaxation and fun.

"My Lady I think it's your turn."

Grace glanced up startled realising Sebastian was talking to her. Maker he really did have the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Sebastian please call me Grace."

He gave her a boyish grin. "My apologies Grace; Varric's influence I'm afraid."

Grace quickly put down a card and selected another, her arm brushing against Marian's making her whole body tingle. She took a sip of the wine Isabela had given her, hoping Marian hadn't noticed anything. She liked Marian too much to lose her friendship because she was having a hard time controlling her Wild around her. Grace was relieved for the distraction as Aveline and Donnic joined them, there was so much laughter and warmth, but the ache in her grew for her own family and as hard as it would be to leave her Kirkwall friends it was time, she had agreed to stay for the small celebration of Hawke's rise to Champion then she would be sailing home.

Isabela moved Marian over slightly sitting herself next to Grace, ignoring her friend's scowl. "So, Hawke has an impressive amount of books."

Grace glanced at Isabela and chuckled. "I'm sure he does."

"Certain books are worth reading more than once."

Carver almost choked on his drink and Hawke's face was burning bright red. Marian was rolling her eyes and Varric started looking for a quick exit.

Grace wondered just how many people had read the damn book and decided to have a little fun of her own. Taking a sip of her drink she turned to Isabela, her face the picture of innocence. "Any you would recommend?"

"Hmmm; let me think, how about Touch of..." She gave a yelp as Hawke kicked her underneath the table, Fenris snickering.

Grace maintained her innocent face. "Unusual title, is it about dogs?"

Carver almost choked again, spluttering out half of his drink. Marian looked to Grace who gave her a wicked grin, she stifled her laughter knowing that Grace knew exactly what Isabela was talking about.

"It's about..." Isabela yelped again as Hawke stamped on her foot, glaring at her.

"You know I came across a very interesting book last night. All about a rather intriguing character called _Harris_." Her eyes fixed on Varric who actually paled. "Harris seemed to have a rather interesting birthday present."

Hawke groaned his forehead hitting off the table, wrapping his arms around his head. Mumbling something no one could make out.

Isabela gave a delighted shriek. "Did you like it?"

Grace turned to her. "Isabela! You and Varric have made me a character in a porn story! I remember specifically telling you_ not _to do that!"

"Oh come on Kitten that was just your pregnancy talking! Who wouldn't want to be depicted for all time in classic literature and you have to admit Varric wrote you well."

"Hey Ravani stop trying to get me killed."

Grace shook her head. "That's what you call classic literature! Isabela I should kick your ass!"

Isabela leaned to her ear and whispered a particular sentence from the book that left Grace as red as the sash that adorned Fenris's wrist. Her wicked streak rose up and she turned to the pirate. "If you want to kiss me Isabela, you just have to say." Her voice low and seductive.

Isabela's eyes widened with delight, leaning towards Grace before shrieking in pain as Marian gave her a small electric shock. Grace burst out laughing while Isabela pouted and went to get them more drinks.

"You shouldn't tease her so!" Marian scolded.

"Me tease! She's the one that orchestrated a whole bloody pornographic adventure with me in the middle. Literally on some pages!"

"Please stop for Makers sake!" Hawke mumbled not daring to look at her.

"Whatever you say _Harris_." Grace purred.

Hawke glanced up his flush deepening at the wicked gleam in her eyes. "I never realised you had an evil streak." He muttered.

Grace pretended to give him a stern look. "Hey I'm the injured party here!" She turned back to Varric. "The least you could have done was send me a copy!"

Varric stared at her dumbstruck realising in astonishment he was actually going to be let off the hook. "My apologies that was most remiss of me." He grinned. "So, no incinerating astonishingly handsome and talented storytellers tonight?"

"What and deprive Kirkwall of your chest hair, I don't think I could do it Varric and of course there's Bianca to consider."

Varric chuckled; he really did like the mage and wondered what she would think of the next instalment they were currently writing, which introduced a certain broody elf. He paid for drinks for the rest of the evening and by the time they parted ways Hawke was able to look Grace in the eyes, well for a few seconds at least.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to any comments, reviews always make my day._

_The chapter started off quite heavy again so I wanted to lighten it up towards the end. Hope it wasn't too ridiculous. _


	82. Celebrations (Kirkwall Style)

Marian had dug out a pale blue dress she demanded Grace wear for Hawke's celebration, making a few quick alterations.

"Why am I having to wear a dress?"

"Because I am and I refuse to be alone."

Grace chuckled and submitted. Her jaw dropped at the beautiful silver dress Marian put on. It accentuated her curves and seemed to glimmer when she walked; looking as though she was bathed in moonlight. Grace had no idea how she managed to subdue her Wild. _Makers sake Grace have some self-control, think of Gimlack! _ "You'll have the men flocking to you." She managed to murmur hearing the desire in her own voice.

Marian flushed and twirled. "Do _you_ like it?"

"It's beautiful." _You're beautiful!_ Grace was acutely aware of her pounding heart. "Of course now I'm going back to wearing tunic and breeches."

"What! Why?"

Grace gave her a beaming smile. "Because Marian; no one will notice what I'm wearing, all eyes will be on you."

Marian darted forward when Grace started to take off the dress. "No; wait, you have to wear it, please!"

"Marian relax, I think there's a pin in the material."

"Oh, I'll get it!" Marian's fingers drifted over the material; ghosting over the skin of Grace's lower back as she found the pin, suddenly feeling clumsy, her throat dry. Marian chewed her lip and removed the offending item, her fingers shaking. She pulled back sharply. "Found it."

Grace grinned. "How are you with hair?"

"Excuse me?"

Grace pointed to the tangled curls. "Any ideas?"

Marian ran her fingers through Graces hair; loving the soft, silky texture and smell of wildflowers. "Do you trust me?"

Grace glanced to Marian and smiled. "Do with me as you will." Turning before she could see the flush that stained Marian's cheeks.

Making a final few cuts Marion could put off finishing no longer. She glanced at her handiwork critically. The blazing red strands now barely reached Grace's shoulders in a choppy style, a fringe sweeping across her forehead. "Much better!" Marian declared, turning her friend to the mirror.

Grace grinned, it was perfect.

**xXx**

Marian barely left Grace's side for the first part of the evening, guiding her through the small crowd of people. They bumped into Sebastian much to Marian's barely concealed annoyance and Grace was sure Sebastian had ensured he was the first person they spoke to.

Sebastian bowed low before taking Marian's hand and pressing a soft lingering kiss to her fingers. Marian tugged her hand away as though his touch burned, Grace noticing a flicker of something she couldn't quite identify in Sebastian's eyes before he turned to her. "It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Theirin." His eyes lingering on Marian who appeared not to notice.

Grace was startled by his formality and wondered if there was something she was missing. "The pleasure is mine your Highness." Deciding if he was going to be so formal she had better do the same.

Sebastian gave a sad smile. "That title rings a little hollow at the moment My Lady."

"Forgive me I did not wish to make you feel uncomfortable and please call me Grace."

He nodded slightly. "Sometimes protocol outweighs common sense. My campaign to retake Starkhaven is not going as well as I had hoped. The nobles were slow to respond to my call for help and with the Viscount's death any support will be withdrawn to defend their own interests. The only positive to my campaign was the death of Renden Howe several months ago. He was a snake of a man, but at least the Crown no longer has his influence."

"I was glad of Howe's death myself." Grace muttered.

Marian gripped her arm. "Politics has a way of dampening the mood, if you will excuse us Sebastian."

"Of course Marian, perhaps we can talk later." There was the hint of a pleading tone to his voice.

Marian nodded and practically propelled Grace to the other side of the room. "Maker save me." She murmured under her breath.

Grace glanced at her friend. "He's an attractive man."

"He is." Marian sounded slightly dejected.

"I think he likes you." Grace murmured.

Marian's piercing eyes focused on her making Grace feel like an insect beneath a magnifying glass. "_He_ is not my type."

"Okay, I wasn't suggesting you marry him!"

Marian flushed and looked slightly miserable. "Sorry."

Grace was a little surprised as the silence between them continued. "Marian are you well?"

"Yes." She gripped Grace's arm. "There's Merrill, let's go tease Carver."

**xXx**

Sebastian was not the only one to notice how Marian never left Grace's side, that as Grace moved Marian seemed to flow with her.

"It seems the mage has all of the Hawke's under her spell." Fenris muttered.

Sebastian cleared his throat, a slight flush staining his cheeks at having been caught staring at the two young women. "Marian is simply being friendly."

Fenris glanced to Sebastian forcing back his contempt. "If you believe that Sebastian I would return to your Chantry and forget your campaign. Politics requires the ability to read people."

Sebastian gave a low growl startling Fenris. "I unlike some do not charge in then bolt and live to regret it. Patience will win me Marian's hand Fenris do not doubt it. Grace is simply a momentary diversion and she will be gone soon enough."

"And if she is not?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened slightly. "She will be."

Fenris shook his head. "Even if you were to pursue her and win her affections; Marian is a mage, if you marry her as I assume is your intent you will never sit on the throne."

"Time changes all things Fenris."

Fenris scowled. "I hope to never live in a world with a mage on the throne."

Sebastian openly glared. "Hold your tongue Fenris; your bitterness would have you deny the truth, that in love there are no boundaries."

"You become more pitiful the more you lap at her heels. You cannot be this much of a fool."

The two men glared at each other before Sebastian moved to the other side of the room; leaving Fenris to sink into old fears, that slavery under mages was just a bad political judgement away and realised he was praying that Sebastian would never retake Starkhaven.

**xXx**

Grace had been a little nervous about actually meeting Merrill, seeing her asleep in Isabela's cabin didn't count. The Keeper had never mentioned her, but Grace had overheard scattered conversations about the elf that had left them for the City. There was no mention of blood magic that she heard and she had to wonder if Merrill had the Eluvian. She couldn't help the shiver of curiosity; the Eluvian had sent her to another world afterall.

Merrill nodded to Marian as she approached and smiled shyly at Grace. "We didn't get a chance to speak much last night, but Carver has talked about you."

Grace smiled at Carver's grin. "I hope he's said good things."

"Why? Are there bad things?"

Grace hesitated not knowing how to respond to that. "I... um..."

"Did I say something wrong?" Her wide, innocent eyes turned to Carver.

"No, not at all Merrill." Grace said gently, rescuing him. "It was just a bit of a bad thing that brought me to Kirkwall."

Merrill flushed. "Oh; yes, I'm sorry. The Clan helped I hope."

"Keeper Marethari was very generous with her time and support, as were the clan."

Merril's eyes darkened slightly, the innocence fleetingly gone from her face. "I'm sure she was."

They chatted for a few more moments, but it was clear that mention of the Keeper had dampened Merrill's usual carefree mood. Carver nodded as she whispered in his ear and with a smile he escorted her out to the garden. Grace turned back to Marian. "Why did Merrill leave the clan?"

"It's all to do with some bloody mirror she has at her place. Apparently blood magic was used to try and restore it. Whatever happened she left her clan over it."

Grace felt a trickle of ice move down her spine. "Has Merrill used blood magic?" Keeping her voice low so only Marian could hear her.

Marian's face darkened slightly. "I suspect so; but Carver won't hear of it. She has never used it in our company which I'm grateful for. I'm sure Carver knows what he's doing; I've tried to speak to him about not getting too close to her, but we can rub each other up the wrong way and I'd rather not argue with him over it. I'm not that close to Merrill. She tends to flutter around Carver and Varric; sometimes Isabela and Hawke, but we've never really connected." She gave an uneasy sigh. "She plays the innocent too well, I just don't buy it."

**xXx**

"Come on Broody, why so glum?"

Fenris glanced to Varric, he enjoyed the dwarfs company and so held back his scowl as much as possible. "I find the mages presence disturbing."

"Broody she has a name, calling her mage isn't going to make her any less real." He chuckled as Fenris gave in and scowled fiercely. "She's a good kid Fenris, don't judge her too harshly."

"She is weak; something a mage cannot afford to be."

Varric raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Are we looking at the same woman? I know you were impressed with how she took on the Arishok, you didn't scowl for a full five seconds! Grace had a bad reaction to a traumatic event; that makes her human, not weak." Fenris continued to glare in her direction hissing in pain as Varric kicked his ankle. "Enough Broody, you're making Bianca jumpy."

"I don't trust her. Her powers are unusual."

"Yeh, I'm sure it was such a tragedy to not find it painful when being healed. I have eyes Broody!" He added at Fenris's astonished look,

"Must you see everything dwarf!" Fenris snarled.

Varric chuckled and patted Fenris's arm almost affectionately. "She's trying to find her way just like the rest of us Fenris, against odds even you would baulk at! Give her a little credit."

"She has yet to earn it." Fenris hissed, unnerved by Varric's use of his name and surprised at the uncommon scowl now drifting over the dwarfs face.

"Let me put it another way Broody, back off!"

"You trust her?"

"As much as I trust anyone."

Fenris leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I will think on your words."

"Atta boy Broody."

**xXx**

Grace licked her lips nervously as Marian drifted them over to talk to Aveline and Donnic. Aveline looked her over making Grace want the ground to swallow her up. The Qunari had been off the table last night at the Hanged Man, but it was clearly right back on the table again. "By all accounts you were ready to take on the Arishok yourself." Aveline spoke first.

Grace felt like this was some kind of test and she doubted she was going to pass. "He wouldn't listen to reason and I'm used to fighting my own battles."

"So I've heard. I remember seeing you at Ostagar. I thought the Templars had you for sure."

"So did they, I was conscripted into the Wardens."

"Carver mentioned you aren't actually a Warden."

Grace shifted uneasily. "Technically no. It's a long, boring story."

Aveline moved slightly closer, whether it was menacing or not Grace took it as such feeling her body tense in response. "I rather doubt that." Aveline's voice was low and surprisingly soft. "Will you be sticking around for a while?"

Grace shook her head. "I sail in two days."

"Try to stay out of trouble."

Grace sighed. "That's always the aim; however it seems to have an uncanny knack of finding me."

**xXx**

Grace was slightly alarmed when she realised Marian was heading in the direction of Varric and Fenris. She caught her arm, halting her for a second. "Marian what are you doing?"

"Going to speak to Varric, why?"

"Because he's with Fenris and Fenris hates me. I really don't want to make him more uncomfortable than I already do."

"Trust me."

Grace sighed, but found herself tugged along and although reluctant soon found herself in a corner with a chuckling dwarf and a scowling elf. Marian and Varric were absorbed in watching Merril and Carver who had returned to the room, Carver flushing at something Merril had said. Grace felt her stomach sink; it was like being at a school dance stuck with the one person who hated you. She tried to think of something sensible to say to break the ice; but anything she said was likely to annoy the elf and so she remained silent, wondering how she could get away without causing offense.

Fenris glared at Varric who shot him a look that told him clearly he was expected to at least talk to the mage. "You were foolish to speak to the Arishok as you did." Varric flashed Fenris a glare that told him that wasn't what he had meant; but Fenris ignored him, curious to see how the mage would react, almost wanting to cause an argument so he would have an excuse to remove her heart from her chest.

Grace regarded Fenris calmly wondering if he had any idea how truly magnificent he was. "I suppose it was. I had no idea my mother had caused trouble for the Qunari, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Part of me was hoping he would respect a show of strength and calm down, I never anticipated Hawke being expected to fight for me."

Fenris was startled by the genuine regret in her eyes. "Anger is not a show of strength."

"Was there something different I could have done to defuse the situation?"

Fenris shifted slightly. "I think perhaps it had gone to far for his honour to allow him to relent."

Grace nodded and didn't bother to hide the concern in her eyes. "The Qunari will come for me one day won't they?"

Golden eyes drank him in and Fenris; for a moment understood why Hawke would do anything to protect her and why Marian found herself so attracted to the mage. He closed his eyes turning his head slightly. "I would imagine so."

Grace smiled slightly. "Honesty is a truly inspiring quality."

Fenris raised his eyes, his scowl fading as he realised she was complimenting rather than mocking him. "I can be blunt." He muttered; not an apology, but a statement of fact.

Grace realised she was glancing to the lyrium markings at his throat, her fingers twitching to touch them. "If you will excuse me." She whispered hurriedly, backing away and heading towards the garden her heart pounding. Grace leaned against the wall, breathing deeply until she regained control of herself. She slipped out of her shoes smiling at the feeling of grass tickling her feet. She gazed up at the stars and lost herself in their brilliance.

Marian was startled when she realised Grace was no longer with them and turned to Fenris demanding to know where she had gone. She hurried out to the garden leaving Varric to scold the scowling elf. She hesitated at the doorway realising Grace was humming to herself as she bathed in starlight, a silvery aura surrounding her. Marian trembled and stepped out onto the grass compelled to be at the mages side. Grace glanced to her and smiled offering her hand. Marian took it and gave a startled gasp as she felt the grass beneath her feet as though she was part of it, heard the song of the breeze as though it was her own and felt the starlight surround her flowing through her. "How are you doing this?" She whispered, terrified that the connection would be broken.

Grace smiled. "This is how the world is for me."

Marian stared at her in awe. "It's beautiful." _You're beautiful!_

"The more my magic develops the more connected I feel to the world around me. Sometimes I like to remind myself I'm not alone."

Marian moved to stand in front of Grace her fingertips resting lightly beneath her chin, tilting her head so their eyes met. "You are not alone Grace." Her voice low and soft as her fingertips moved to her cheek, brushing back a strand of hair.

Grace cursed herself silently realising her magic was causing probably unwanted feelings in Marian and hurriedly withdrew her magic, trembling when Marian didn't step back. She licked her lips nervously.

"There you are Marian." Both women jumped back from each other; hearts pounding wildly, cheeks flushed, Sebastian hiding his clenched fists behind his back. "It is certainly a beautiful night, but too cold to linger out here I think."

The women replaced their shoes and followed Sebastian back into the warmth casting each other a shy smile before Sebastian cornered Marian and Grace drifted towards Hawke. Hawke refilled her glass of wine a slight flush staining his cheeks. "About the other night." He mumbled.

Grace chuckled, forcing back the urge to tease him. "Garrett don't worry about it. There are worse ways to be immortalised then as a sex goddess. Though don't ever tell Isabela I said that."

Hawke grinned. "Promise."

"So how many times have you read that thing?"

"Grace!"

Grace choked back the laughter at the agonised expression on his face. "Sorry I won't mention it again. Mages honour." She grinned at his deep chuckle. "So, how does it feel to be the Champion of Kirkwall?"

Hawke placed the bottle on the table and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a bit embarrassing actually."

"On the upside it will give you more leverage to keep your family safe."

"There is that. I just know it means I will end up being mired in this cities politics. I'm a man of action. I hit things."

Grace chuckled, forcing herself to be serious at his mock hurt expression. "Garrett you're an intelligent man and maybe politics is right where you need to be. Maybe next time I visit you'll be Viscount."

Hawke looked horrified. "Maker I hope not!"

"Regardless of the politics, I think there is something more pressing you should attend to."

"Oh, such as?"

"Oh I don't know, a certain broody elf who is in the corner glowering."

Hawke felt the flush move from his toes, his cheeks throbbing with heat. "Grace I... we... he doesn't want me."

Grace bit her lip at the forlorn expression and gently rested her hand on his arm to gain his attention. "Garrett I've seen the way he looks at you. You love him and he loves you, trust me. Go over there and make up for both your sakes!"

Hawke stared at her in astonishment. "I can't; what if he says no, it would be worse than ever."

"If he says no I will walk into the Gallows naked and announce myself a mage to the Knight Commander."

Hawke stared in stunned astonishment for several seconds before bursting into laughter. "Makers sake; fine, fine."

Grace grinned as he wandered his way over to Fenris. She turned away not wanting to spy on them. It was with great relief that she noticed Hawke and Fenris moving up the stairs a while later, Hawke tentatively reaching for Fenris's hand and smiling when their fingers entwined.

**xXx**

Isabela slunk over to Grace, mischief written all over her. "How did you do that?"

Grace glanced to her all innocence. "Do what?"

"Get those two to go into a bedroom together."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

Isabela chuckled. "Fine if you want to claim innocence so be it. Shall we sneak up and listen in?"

Grace gripped her arm her face becoming serious. "Isabela; I know you want Hawke and Fenris to be happy, so give them tonight without spying on them, spy on them tomorrow."

Isabela reluctantly hesitated. "You're no fun."

"Now Isabela I know you know that's not true." She wiggled her eyebrows and headed off to rescue Marian, Isabela at her heels.

**xXx**

Hawke's stomach was churning and despite the comfort of Fenris's hand clasped in his own, he was waiting for the elf to change his mind and bolt. As Hawke stepped into his bedroom his breath hitched at the click as Fenris closed the door softly behind them. Hawke turned to Fenris; his legs suddenly feeling weak, leaning back into the wall rather than have them give way on him. He sank into stunning green eyes and swallowed hard as Fenris's hand gently cupped his cheek.

"I was foolish for leaving you that night." Fenris whispered, his husky voice stirring feelings Hawke had desperately tried to bury. "The rush of memories was too intense. I was a coward. Afraid of what being with you meant. If I could go back I would stay with you, tell you how I really felt."

"You could tell me now." Hawke whispered; his hand shaking slightly as he pressed it to the hand caressing his cheek, his eyes closing for a brief moment as Fenris's thumb gently rubbed against his jawline.

Fenris glanced to his feet, taking a calming breath before meeting Hawke's eyes. "Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."

Hawke's eyes widened, his mouth falling slightly open. "Fenris."

"I should not have waited for you to come to me; I should have come to you, begged your forgiveness before now." Fenris swallowed hard; despite being in Hawke's room with him, he was afraid the warrior would change his mind and reject him, he felt he deserved no less. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Makers breath Fenris don't you know how much I love you." Hawke pulled Fenris tight to him; lips crashing together, a soft moan escaping both men.

Fenris pushed him firmly against the wall; sinking into the warmth of his lover's mouth, reveling in the kiss he never thought to experience again. His lips tingled as Hawke's tongue flicked against them, before his own tongue joined their passionate dance. It seemed an eternity before Fenris pulled back; smiling at the whine of protest from Hawke, adoring the flush of his cheeks and the need in his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want Hawke? That_ I _am who you want?"

"Of course you are." Hawke moved to kiss him again, but Fenris kept the slight distance between them without breaking contact.

"You wouldn't prefer a certain mage?" Fenris held his breath realising he could have just ruined everything, again.

Hawke took Fenris's hand and led him to the bed sitting them both on the edge. "Fenris I adore Grace; she is beautiful and powerful, but.." He held Fenris's hand tightly, preventing him from moving away. "I'm in love with _you_. Grace is my friend and if you must know she was the one who gave me the boot up the backside to talk to you about this."

Fenris stared at him startled. Grace was a source of great discomfort for him; for as much as he wanted to rip the beating heart from her chest, he felt the stirrings of admiration and it did not sit well with him.

"Fenris if this isn't what you want tell me now because if you stay with me tonight I'm never letting you go."

Fenris felt his whole body tremble. He had no words; only his body to show Hawke how much he regretted his actions, how much he had yearned for him every day since he left, how much he loved him and that should Hawke accept him back, nothing short of death would take him from his side.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much to those reading, following and for your reviews they are always appreciated. _

_I may seem all about the angst, but I'm a sucker for some happiness for my Hawke and Fenris. _


	83. The Future Starts Here

Malcolm raised his glass of wine. "To new friends." Grace grinned and joined the Hawke siblings in raising her glass. They were having an intimate farewell meal. "May you have a safe journey home."

"I can't believe you're going home tomorrow." Marian muttered.

Grace glanced at her. "You'll be glad to have me out of your hair."

"Not for a minute. I like having you around."

Grace flushed. "I've liked being around." She sighed somewhat dismally. "But I have to face my family sometime and deal with those consequences."

They tucked into the meal; chatting generally before they retired to the study, a mismatch of chairs pulled around the fire. Grace chewed her lip thoughtfully watching the flames. She had a plan for the escaping mages of Kirkwall, but wasn't quite sure how to put it to the Hawkes.

"What are you thinking about?" Hawke murmured, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Grace glanced up. "I was just thinking about the mage underground."

Malcolm looked up regarding her curiously. "I'd be interested to hear your thoughts."

"Well you mentioned you are aware of the school for mage and non-mage children."

"Indeed, I'm astonished the Chantry is not forbidding it."

"Oh I imagine they would have my head on a pike if they could." Grace muttered. "However having the backing of a King helps."

Malcolm simply stared at her. "The school is yours?"

Grace looked at him startled. "I... I thought I mentioned that." Malcolm simply raised an eyebrow so she rushed on. "Fergus gifted me Highever Castle and I've basically had it turned into a school with housing being built on the land around it."

"Wow so the rumours are true." Carver flushed as Grace's eyes rested on him.

"What rumours?"

"That you... um... are the Kings Mistress."

Grace almost choked on her drink. "You're kidding me that's still in circulation! I am not his mistress. Makers Breath. We are friends and he wants a different future for mages as much as I do."

Carver's cheeks were burning and his ribs hurt from the blow Marian had given him. "I'm sorry, I just thought... well it's a big gift."

"It's a huge responsibility!" Grace countered. Carver lowered his eyes looking thoroughly chastised. "I was thinking about what Marian said about you having an efficient way of getting the mages out of the Circle itself, but they tend to get caught just beyond the city. What if they left by sea and came to Ferelden. The children could come to the school and those who are older could help to teach, with the aim of eventually taking up other posts within Ferelden. There will be housing for them and Fergus really is supportive of mages. I am attempting to re-educate some Templars with the help of a former Templar who is now a Warden, so there will be guidance and protection for all involved. What do you think?" There were several moments of silence. Grace started to feel foolish. "It was just a thought."

Malcolm couldn't help feeling proud of the young woman sitting opposite him. "As generous as your offer is Grace; if you start bringing in apostates from over the border, I would imagine that would create problems for your school and your King."

"Well the whole point of the school is for people to learn without fear of imprisonment and persecution. I will accept anyone; mage or not, my only restriction is I will not take in anyone known to have used blood magic. That said the Wardens might consider them."

"What about Templars?" Carver inched closer to Grace.

"What about them?"

"Would you accept them?"

"Absolutely; as long as they realise they are there in a guardian capacity, not as prison guards and any abuses towards mages will be dealt with as severely as I am able."

Carver glanced to his father. "This could be what we have been looking for."

Malcolm shook his head. "Perhaps once the school is established; accepted, but so soon in its infancy is to invite trouble. It would be foolish to destroy this opportunity before it has the chance to flourish."

Grace worried at her lip, her mind racing. "I could perhaps persuade my father to house any fleeing mages temporarily at Soldiers Peak, in exchange for their talents with potion making and such like. It is well guarded and if we are careful the Chantry are unlikely to get wind of it."

"The transport would be an issue, we cannot expect Isabela to risk her neck." Malcolm pointed out.

"I have links with some former Raiders. Feniar knows better than anyone how to evade people, but also how to fight when necessary. I'm sure I can come to some kind of deal with him." Grace smiled at the possibilities. "Maybe we could outfit the ships with particular runes that will provide greater protection at sea."

Carver raised an eyebrow. "You're in league with Raiders?"

Grace shook her head. "_Former_ raiders. I offered them a deal that we both benefited from which meant they could return to their more productive law abiding professions."

Marian grinned. "You're a dark horse Grace Theirin."

Grace grinned back. "Look I'm not a fool; I know there will be problems, but I'm lucky enough to have my freedom so I'm damn well going to do what it takes to give other mages a fighting chance. If you have need of me, or somewhere to send mages you just need to let me know. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Marian smiled wistfully. "I bet Bethany would love the idea of this school."

"When she's ready to bust out of the Circle send her my way."

"Are you being serious?" Carver asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me, I'd take you all with me if I thought you'd come."

Malcolm smiled. "For now our place is here; but perhaps one day, Maker willing we will find a home once more in Ferelden."

**xXx**

Grace stood on the dock grimacing at the thought of having to get on the ship. She smiled as Hawke gave her a hug, kissing her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I almost got you killed so a little push was the least I could do."

"Varric also told me you kept Isabela at bay."

Grace chuckled. "He doesn't miss anything does he?" She pulled back realising Fenris was scowling. "I'm not that bad when you get to know me Fenris." His scowl deepened. Grace sighed and glanced back to the ship.

"Mage." Grace turned to Fenris watching him cautiously. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Grace couldn't help the smile that lit her face, making his scowl deepen even further. "I'll try."

"Try hard." Malcolm insisted hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Malcolm. For everything."

"My pleasure Grace, don't be a stranger."

Marian chewed her lip and almost laughed as Grace was doing the same. They hugged briefly, promising to stay in touch. Marian watched glumly as she hugged Varric and Isabela before reluctantly getting on board.

Grace leaned over the railing her gaze drifting to Marian, the woman who had stirred up locked desires and left her wanting. She was fierce, headstrong but compassionate and to Grace she was beautiful and utterly desirable. A deep ache settled through her body as the ship slowly left the dock. Grace waved to her friends, laughing as Isabela blew her a kiss. Leaving Kirkwall was harder than she had ever imagined it would be.

**xXx**

Isabela draped her arm over Marian and smiled affectionately. "You're too subtle for your own good Marian."

"What?"

"Even_ I_ didn't realise you liked her until you electrocuted me!"

Marian glared and shrugged Isabela's arm away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Isabela smiled and put her arm back on her friend's shoulders. "She's smart; sexy and crazy in the best way, why wouldn't you like her."

Marian cast her eyes to the floor. "Doesn't matter she's married."

"She also has several lovers."

Marian flushed. "Apparently I don't make the grade."

"Marian did you bother to tell her?"

"I wasn't just going to come out with it!"

"Oh sweet thing, kisses say more than words ever could."

Marian opened her mouth and closed it again. _Damn it! _She watched the ship disappear on the horizon and gave a deep sigh.

Isabela smiled. "She'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike you, I saw her face when you put on that dress!"

Marian flushed. "Isabela! You really need to stop sneaking about the mansion."

"It's fun." Isabela pouted, knowing her friend was secretly pleased if the grin starting to show on her face was anything to go by.

Marian headed home, smiling to herself as she noticed Fenris's hand ghosting over Hawke's and the flush on her brothers cheeks. She glanced back to the dock and sighed, her thoughts filled with the woman who stirred her desire as no man ever had.

**xXx**

The sea voyage had been enough to cure Grace of her temporary fear of the sea. There was nothing quite like the sea breeze and the wild force of nature through which they skimmed. Grace had a lot of time to think about what she would say to her family and as Amaranthine came into sight she still didn't have the slightest clue of what she was going to say.

Grace walked into the courtyard of the Keep, smiling as she heard a squeal of delight as Aurora let go of Alistair's hand and hurtled her small body across the courtyard screaming "mama" at the top of her lungs. Grace bent down and swept Aurora into her arms swinging her around, bathing in the pure delight of Aurora's love. Aurora covered her face in wet kisses, patting her hair and sniffing it before covering her in kisses again.

"I've missed you so much my darling Aurora." Grace murmured, nuzzling her cheek making her giggle. Grace glanced up and her eyes met Alistair's. He was looking at her as though afraid she wasn't really there. He moved slowly towards her as though she would vanish before he reached her.

"Grace." His voice was choked.

"Alistair." She whispered, words failing her now she was next to him.

He pulled her into his arms, both smiling as Aurora repeatedly kissed them both. Alistair gently ran his fingers through her hair; moving forward slightly until their lips met, lingering together until Aurora patted their cheeks impatiently. Pulling apart Alistair took Aurora as Merrin gave her friend a hug before handing over a squirming Gabriel who was eager to be in his mother's arms.

**xXx**

Merrin entered the Great Hall smiling. "It would seem our wayward mage has returned."

"Everyone return to your seats!" Duncan roared over the scraping of chairs. Everyone turned to him stunned. "I think Grace and Alistair deserve a few moments alone."

"We could just peek out of the window." Sigrun suggested hopefully.

Duncan's frown had everyone return to their seats; picking at the meal, shifting restlessly. Everyone looked up as giggling reached their ears and Aurora entered the hall pulling Grace behind her.

Grace took a deep breath when no-one moved or spoke. _You knew they'd be pissed, just breathe. _Alistair's hand gently rested on her lower back as Aurora raced off in Duncan and Sunshine's direction squealing happily. Grace was glad for Gabriel in her arms, she felt his love bathe and shield her. She opened her mouth to speak, but once more words failed her. Zevran and Anders were suddenly next to her; she hadn't even seen them move and as they kissed her, gently wrapping their arms around her she felt her tears fall.

"I am glad you are back my heart." Zevran murmured, cupping her cheek and coaxing her to look at him. "Did you find what you were seeking?"

"I feel myself again." She whispered, sniffing back her tears.

Zevran beamed. "Then all is well my dazzling mage."

Grace gave a laughing sob. "There's no way you're letting me off the hook that easily Zevran Arainai."

"You have been through enough." She sank into his tentative kiss. "I am yours now and always, there is no blame for the choice you made."

Grace chewed at her lip. "You really mean that don't you?"

"I am simply grateful that you have returned to us."

"As am I." Anders soft voice captured her attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving I..."

"Hush love; you don't have to explain, we were there too."

"We are simply happy to have you home." Grace glanced up and sank into grey eyes, Nathaniel leaning over and kissing her cheek tenderly.

"What did you expect us to do, yell at you?" Oghren muttered gruffly, Nathaniel giving way to the dwarf.

"Kind of." She was startled when Oghren wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a brief squeeze before pulling away.

"Yeh I guess we did prove ourselves a bunch of nug humpers."

Grace simply stared in confusion. "Oghren you do remember I was the one who just left."

"Yeh and I also remember you were the one who said it would likely destroy you if you went down there."

Grace suddenly realised more than one Warden was shooting her father angry glances and for his part Duncan remained silent, his face the picture of misery. "Oghren I know that Wardens do what they must. I understand that my father made the choice he did in the best interests of Ferelden. If he had made his choice based as a father in a few months we would probably find ourselves in the middle of another Blight." She shuddered. "What happened down there was horrific there's no denying that, but I understood why I had to go. That said..." She glanced to her father, seeing gratitude in his eyes. "I can't go back to the Deep Roads and I can't link with the taint again. I know technically I'm a recruit and you consider me a Warden, but I'm not." She saw her father wince and bit her lip. "We can talk about that later."

Oghren glanced up at her. "Sounds sensible to me."

Grace smiled gratefully. "It's a necessity." Grace suddenly found herself the centre of hugs, kisses and delighted barking as Hunter and Shadow tore into the room almost sending her to the floor, covering her with wet licks.

"It is good that _it_ has arrived."

Grace turned to Shale a delighted smile on her face. "You're here!"

"_It _expected otherwise?"

"You're free to do as you wish Shale, but its good to see you."

"Aunt Grace?" Grace hunkered down giving Tarin a hug. "Did you really fight Shale in single combat?"

"I did."

"Don't feel too bad about losing, Shale _is_ a golem."

Grace chuckled. "She is."

Tarin stared at her wide eyed. "Shale is a _girl_!"

"_It_ is surprised?" Shale boomed.

"Wow!"

Sunshine clasped Duncan's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Stop stalling." She whispered almost dragging him towards Grace, Aurora hugging onto his neck. Alistair took Gabriel as Sunshine pulled Grace into a fierce hug. "I wish I'd been there with you."

Grace shook her head. "Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to be there."

Sunshine kissed her forehead and hugged her again before pulling back and taking Aurora into her arms.

Duncan cautiously approached his daughter. "I'm glad you're home." He said softly. He was startled by the relief that flooded her face and found himself held tightly; her arms around his neck, her face buried against his chest. Duncan closed his eyes relaxing into her embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Grace pulled back slightly, ignoring the tears as they welled in her eyes before slipping down her cheeks. "I know it's going to take time to make up for just leaving like that. I did it because I felt I had to, I couldn't take the chance of returning to the children if I... if I wasn't me anymore."

Duncan felt as though his heart was in a vice. "You feel you are yourself again?"

Grace smiled and wiped her cheeks. "Yes, whatever that means. For what it's worth I'm sorry."

"Grace you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have listened to you. I should never have taken you down there. I... I apologise for my behaviour afterwards. It was my guilt that kept me from you, not anything that you did." He saw his daughters eyes widen in surprise and hated himself. "Perhaps one day you will forgive an old fool."

Grace took his hand and squeezed gently. "We've both made mistakes. I thought myself a monster and thought you did too. I was so scared that after what I had done I would become like Karrel, twisted and..." Grace glanced at the floor taking a deep breath before meeting her father's eyes once more. "I can't spend my life in fear of what if's and maybe's. All there is, is right now and right now I want to be with my family if they will have me back."

Duncan pulled her tight to him; his own tears slipping down his cheeks, uncaring that his usual firm exterior had slipped in public. "Grace this is where you belong, this is your home. No matter what, we will always love you and always be here for you."

Grace relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes and just enjoying the simple comfort of her father holding her. "Love you dad." She murmured.

Duncan beamed, tears still falling. "Love you too Grace."

Alistair finally stole her away from the others, having no intention of sharing her on her first night back.

**xXx**

Grace let her robe pool at her feet, biting her lip at Alistair's sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes as his fingertips gently traced the additions to her tattoo, his lips pressing against her shoulder, leaving a burning trail across her skin. She moaned softly as his hands moved across her stomach, her head arching back as his lips sought her throat. "It's beautiful." He whispered huskily; his hands slowly exploring her body as though it was their first night together. Grace trembled at his almost hesitant touch; her breath hitching as she felt him move back from her, knowing he was removing his clothes. Grace didn't turn, astonished by the swell of desire that swept through her at the rustle of his tunic against skin, then his lips were pressing against her back tracing the path of the swirls around the dragon. Grace gave a startled gasp, astonished by the sensitivity of her skin. Strong hands held her hips steady as his lips continued to explore her.

Alistair gently lifted Grace into his arms. He had been terrified that he would never see her again, never be allowed to touch her, make love with her. He cradled her, lost in those golden eyes that had always fascinated him. He laid her down on the bed; running his fingers through her chopped hair, the silky strands of blazing reds with hints of gold slipping through his fingers. "No silver." He murmured content to gaze at her for a moment.

Grace smiled. "Don't worry, they'll grow back in."

Alistair chuckled, gently tracing her jawline with his fingers, capturing her lips in a deep kiss filled with their longing for each other. He moaned into their kiss, his body aching for her. Grace felt the tension in his body, felt his need as her own and tilted her hips against him. Alistair trembled; the heat as their bodies joined was overwhelming. He lost himself in the myriad of sensations rushing through him, his desire stirred by her whispers of his name punctuated by soft moans that were becoming steadily louder. With each touch; each kiss he tried to show Grace what she meant to him, how much he loved her. Grace clung to him; her eyes widening as her body seemed to surge with a sensation not unlike electricity.

Alistair gazed at his wife; crying out in sheer joy, his body merging with her so completely he felt they were one soul reunited in their love. He was breathing hard; placing soft kisses against her lips, pressing kisses to her closed eyelids, their hearts slowly calming. Alistair was loath to part them, had felt so deeply connected to her he couldn't bear to move from her. Grace gave him a contented smile, happy to remain within his embrace. Alistair finally moved; his heart pounding as Grace dozed, a smile lighting her face. His fingers gently moved across her stomach. He had felt their connection as he had the night Gabriel was conceived. Alistair locked his hope within his heart along with his fear, laying his head momentarily on her stomach a dreamy expression on his face.

**xXx**

Grace smiled at the sensation of Alistair's lips pressing against her shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her firmly against his chest. "I missed this." She murmured.

"I thought I'd lost you Grace."

Grace turned in his embrace meeting his gaze. "Alistair I..."

Alistair pressed his finger to her lips. "Grace I swore to protect you and I failed. I pushed you into going there when I should have stood by your wishes."

"Alistair stop! You're a Warden and as much as sometimes I may not like it, defending the world against the Darkspawn comes first. Besides, we probably averted a Blight." She clasped his hand, placing soft kisses against his fingers. "If you hadn't been there Rion would have... it would have been much worse than it was."

Alistair pulled her tight to his body, wanting her to feel safe with him. "I'm so sorry baby."

"The purification rite helped me to put things in perspective. Realise I'm not a monster."

"Grace, how could you think that?"

"Alistair you were in the Deep Roads with me."

"Yes and I saw my amazing wife saving us, saving Ferelden. There is nothing monstrous about you."

Grace smiled lovingly. "I'm pleased you feel that way." She caressed his lips with hers, sighing happily into the lingering kiss.

"Did you mean it when you said you are finished with the Wardens?"

"Alistair I wanted to die; I was so close to taking my own life, I have to draw the line for my own sanity."

Alistair was shaking, his eyes wide. He pulled her close, pressing his lips to her throat. "This is such a mess."

"It doesn't have to be. I get to spend my time with the children and concentrating on the school which I should be doing. I was thinking I should probably be on hand in Highever when the school first opens, for a couple of months at least."

"You want to move to Highever?"

"Well you've always wanted us to have our own place."

Alistair chuckled at her cheeky grin. "I guess it could work. I'm not sure how Duncan will take it."

"We'll figure it out."

"Grace I need to ask you something." Grace snuggled closer waiting. "Did you... did you and Hawke …. were you intimate?"

"So quick to think I having been sharing a bed with someone else. " She murmured, a soft flush burning his cheeks. "No Alistair I was not intimate with him or anyone else. Hawke is my friend. His family nursed me back to health, I was in a bad way when I got there and then they helped me to get to the Dalish. There is nothing like that between us."

"Why did you need to go to the Dalish at Kirkwall? Why not the Dalish in Ferelden?"

Grace sighed realising he must have believed her to have had some ulterior motive. She remained calm, refusing to let his jealousy anger her. "I remembered Hawke talking about Keeper Marethari knowing my mother. I was hoping she could help me understand myself, my powers a little better. There's no need to be jealous of Hawke, in fact I bet you'd really like him."

Alistair visibly relaxed; eager to change their topic of conversation, happy that she had not joined Hawke in his bed. "Grace there's something you should know. Briant and the First Warden are here."

"I saw Wardens when I was in Kirkwall I didn't realise she was among them."

"Tell me you weren't in the middle of the whole Qunari invasion."

"Umm... "

"Oh for Makers sake Grace!"

"What was I supposed to do, I couldn't just fly away and leave them to fight it themselves, besides Marian was going to get hit by a Qunari and there was no way I was going to let that happen."

"Marian?"

"Hawke's twin sister. You think I have a temper and am stubborn, wait until you meet her!" Alistair missed her wistful expression.

"Maker save us."

"So what does the First Warden want?"

"She wanted a full report on what happened in Orzammar, the Darkspawn seem to have stopped their movements and appear in chaos. She knows about Riordan and you changing the taint."

Grace sat up pulling the sheet around her. "Let me guess, she wants me to change her taint."

"Not just hers."

"I'm not doing it Alistair."

He gently cupped her cheek and kissed her nose. "I'll stand by you whatever you decide, Warden or not."

Grace snuggled back into his arms wondering just how bad this day was going to get.

**xXx**

"It is good that you have finally returned Grace." Grace regarded the First Warden with caution. Lomora smiled. "Now I realise you have just got back, but there are things that must be discussed."

"First Warden perhaps this can wait." Duncan all but pleaded, dreading the outcome.

Grace decided she wanted this sorted sooner rather than later. "It's okay what do you need to discuss First Warden?"

"It seems you have been keeping some of your fascinating talents rather quiet." Her eyes flickered to Riordan, who shifted uncomfortably. "We will start with myself and the three Wardens who accompanied me and you will perform this taint change, then you will return with me to Weisshaupt and .."

"I'll just stop you there First Warden." Grace's voice was surprisingly calm. "Let me make this very clear to you. I am not a Warden. I will have nothing further to do with the Wardens on a professional basis. My talent as you called it is off the table."

"If that is the case, how long do you think it will be before the Chantry takes a renewed interest in you without Warden protection?"

Grace felt shock move like ice through her body; aware that the Wardens had risen to their feet, faces twisted in anger. She felt her anger surge through her and forced it back. "I never respond well to threats, veiled or otherwise." She took a step forward, locking her gaze with the First Warden. "Should the Chantry come knocking I will deal with it then. Believe me when I say after what I have just been through no-one and I mean no-one is going to force me to do anything I have no inclination to do."

Lomora glared and moved forward. "You would deny us the means to fight the Darkspawn."

Grace let out a small bitter laugh. "And just how am I denying you that? You know it really is true, power does corrupt. You've been a few months in the position of First Warden and you are already doing a fine job of following in your predecessors footsteps. I should just remind you that he ended up dead! Now I will say this one more time so there are no misunderstandings. I have given all I have to give. I am not a Warden, I am not under your Command and I will not be dictated to by anyone."

"Coward!"

"Lomara enough!" Duncan demanded.

Grace clenched her fists shaking with rage. She desperately wanted to hit the First Warden and had no idea how she managed to restrain herself. "If you wish an enemy of me Lomora you are going about it the right way."

Lomora had never expected this, assuming Grace would have acquiesced to her wishes. "How can you turn your back on the Wardens?"

Grace's body was so tense she feared she would snap. "I do not make this decision lightly! Understand me now for I will not repeat myself. Any attempt to force me to do anything I do not wish will be met with force in return." Grace was startled when Zevran moved to her side.

"I believe our time with the Wardens has come to an end."

"Zev you don't have to..."

He held up his hand. "I am with you."

"I am with_ it_ also." Shale pounded across the floor to stand next to her.

Grace saw Alistair and Anders move to join them and shook her head making them hesitate; she had no idea what the consequences for them would be. Taking a deep breath Grace fixed Lomora with a piercing glare. "I will be moving to Highever. If I get so much as a sniff of an uninvited Warden believe me they will wish they had stayed away."

Lomora watched helplessly; as the best weapon the Wardens had ever had, walked out of the door.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to your thoughts. _

_Back in Amaranthine a day and already knee deep in conflict, poor Grace I really put her through it. _


	84. The Ripple Effect

Grace was shivering by the time they were in the courtyard; chewing viciously at the soft skin of her lower lip as Zevran's arms wrapped around her. "Zev you didn't have to do that."

"I believe it was time." He lowered his arms to her waist; gently caressing her lips, smiling as she deepened their kiss. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as their lips parted. "In your absence it became very clear to me that my place here is maintained by the bonds to those I love, not what I do with the Wardens. Anders is well aware of my growing discontent."

"Why does everything have to become such a mess?" She whimpered softly. "Alistair and Anders would have stood with us if I hadn't stopped them. The Warden's cannot afford to be split; I saw the looks my father was receiving last night. I have to find a way to make this right."

Zevran made a sharp tsking noise. "That is not your responsibility my heart."

"If I hadn't left the way I did..."

"If he had not forced you..."

"Wardens do what they must." Grace lowered her head. "I thought us being a family made us stronger. I fear now it is going to lead to nothing but conflict."

"And you will take the blame for this too I assume." Zevran's tone had become harsh; wanting his love to realise she could not take responsibility for everything.

"Zevran when I came here I had no idea what I was doing. It was such a different world to the one I grew up in; but I wanted to help, make things better. Time after time my actions have had terrible consequences. Saving the King led to Alistair being poisoned. Changing the taint has had so many unforeseen repercussions and now it's going to lead to a schism in the Wardens." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I should have stayed away."

Zevran pulled her into his arms, forcing back his growing anger towards the order that expected so much of her. "My love listen to me. The words spoken to Lomora were true; you have given all you have to give; now it is time to work towards other goals. Even Fiona knew your destiny lay out with the Wardens." Grace raised her head leaning into Zevran's touch as he wiped away her tears. "What you are striving to do with the school is just as big as the aim of the Wardens. Consider this your retirement and you are going on your own Calling."

Grace glanced at him a smile starting to spread on her face. "Do you have any idea how much I love you." She murmured.

Zevran gave his cheekiest grin. "I am sure I will enjoy whatever you do to remind me."

Grace hugged him tightly nuzzling his throat. "Urgh! Long distance relationships."

Zevran gave a low chuckle. "We will find a way to make this work, for all of us. Highever is not so far that this will be impossible. Would it be so bad to have me all to yourself at times?"

Grace bit her lip at the wicked thoughts streaming through her mind. "That my love is a definite bonus."

Zevran gave her a very smug look. "Now I shall have to find myself something to keep me busy."

"How about teaching at the school? We could have our own budding assassin guild."

Zevran chuckled. "That could be interesting." He glanced at her realising her eyes were searching his. "You are serious?"

"Unless you tell me it's completely ridiculous."

"_It_ would do well to consider Grace's proposal."

Both Grace and Zevran turned to Shale in astonishment. "Did you just use my name?"

"Do not get used to it." Shale turned and walked off towards the gate, Zevran and Grace still staring after the golem moments later when Nessria and Merrin joined them.

"About time you two told the Wardens to shove it!"

Grace glanced at her in surprise. "Nessria!"

"I'm not the only one that's thinking it. I have respect for the Wardens and their role, but they have taken you both for granted and it's about time they realised that." She winked at Zevran who chuckled. Despite her misgivings Nessria had come to appreciate Zevran and a friendship had grown between them. "There are several people who want to approach you about going to Highever, to serve at the school instead of the Keep."

"I'm one of them." Merrin said enthusiastically. "I know you were thinking of having a nursery for the younger children and you've never asked; because I know you didn't want to pressure me, but I've loved looking after Aurora and Gabriel and I think I would prove myself capable. My sister and husband are also interested in the empty plot of land near the school. There are so many people working here now it wouldn't cause a problem if they left. That way we are all together. I really don't want to be parted from Aurora and Gabriel if you are moving and Alice will miss them."

"Merrin I... I didn't want to assume, or take you from your family..."

Merrin shrieked and hugged her neck. "So can we? I promise you won't regret it!"

"Tarin and I will also move if any of the houses you've had built are available to us. If you agree that is. The thought of traveling every day to the school makes me nauseous. Besides it makes sense you being in Highever and it makes sense for us to go with you."

Grace glanced to Zevran who was grinning. "This is going to be such a big change." Her voice barely above a whisper as the true consequences of her decision loomed over her.

Zevran cupped her cheek and smiled lovingly. "My heart; as big a change as this will be, you are not alone and we will make it work, together."

**xXx**

Lomora turned to Duncan as they retired to the study. "You will speak to your daughter. Persuade her that she must remain with the Wardens."

Duncan shook his head. "I believe my daughter made her wishes quite clear and this time I do not intend to go against them."

"Duncan this is foolish, we cannot just lose someone with this much power."

"And you think attempting to force her to stay will make her amenable to you? I suggest you let her go her way and perhaps when we have need of her help she will be more likely to give it."

Lomora sank onto a seat. "I have handled this badly."

"Yes, you have. Grace is independent; strong willed, but fiercely loyal. The Wardens as a whole have not treated her with respect and have taken her for granted, myself included. To my shame I believe we have also made the same mistake with Zevran and would have made a similar mistake with Shale. I would make your peace with her Lomora so that there is no resentment between you and perhaps one day she may return to us."

"Your words have wisdom Duncan." She sighed in frustration. "It seems Grace spoke truly and I am set to follow in the footsteps of my predecessor."

"Then I suggest you take a different path. He went too far and I would hate his fate to become yours."

**xXx**

The following morning after her confrontation with Lomora; Grace was on the road with Aurora and Gabriel on their way to Highever with Zevran, Nessria and Merrin to sort out housing for them all. Tarin also accompanied them longing to see the school and the Dalish built houses. Alistair; Anders and Nathaniel intended to meet them there, having to attend a meeting with the First Warden before they left. Grace saw no point in delaying and hoped by the time they returned the Weishaupt Wardens would have left. She had received an apology from Lomora in front of all of the Wardens, which she had gracefully accepted. Lomora remained in no doubt however, that Grace meant never to return to the Wardens.

The farmstead was more than big enough for Merrin's family. Grace suggested a small cottage could be built apart from the larger farmhouse for Merrin and Alice so they had their own space. To Grace's astonishment Merrin had burst into tears; she had hurriedly attempted to console her friend and apologise for whatever she had said that had upset her, only to realise she was simply overjoyed and had almost driven the breath from Grace her hug was so tight.

There was a small house not far from the school that Nessria immediately loved. Grace chuckled when she told Nessria it was hers the delight on her face infectious. Tarin had run around the house in great excitement, almost knocking his father over to be the first to step into each room. Zevran stared at his son lovingly, unable to bring himself to request he curb his enthusiasm.

Grace left them too it; moving in the direction of the school smiling as Aurora chattered non-stop, Gabriel taking everything in, a happy smile on his face.

"Lethallan."

Grace turned and smiled to see Elvorin who had taken the lead in creating the housing. "Elvorin, it's good to see you."

"And you. Come I have something to show you." He took her to a house a little further from the school than Nessria's. Grace stared in awe, it was stunning. Tarin raced passed her leaping about excitedly, Zevran, Nessria and Merrin catching up to them.

"Why is it so big?"

Elvorin chuckled. "Voldrick said you were likely to have need of several rooms."

Grace turned to him startled. "It's for me?"

"Indeed." Grace was utterly enchanted. The living area was large and she could see exactly how she wanted it. Bookshelves that would curve with the walls, comfortable furnishings in varying shades of green, a dining table large enough for her extended family. She ran her fingers over the stones that surrounded and sat in the centre of the fireplace. She felt the tingle of magic at her touch; knowing when triggered they would flare into life, building up a steady heat, negating the need for fire unless specifically required. The shape and crafting of the wood made her feel as though she was standing in a tree. She sighed in contentment. There were five smaller rooms though they were still large each with their own fireplace, a kitchen and two bathrooms which to her delight were fully plumbed with the most wonderful baths she had ever seen. "A gift, from Master Voldrick." Elvorin explained, smiling at her excitement. "This house is the unique culmination of the best of dwarven and elven craftsmanship. I hope it meets with your approval. There is also a cellar." He pointed to the access hatch in the kitchen. "I will leave you to look around."

Catching Elvorin's arm before he left Grace gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

Elvorin smiled. "My pleasure."

Grace turned to Zevran, who had entered after her, Nessria holding onto Tarin to give them a moment. Her eyes were wide with delight. Aurora was dancing around the room chanting that she was going to live in a tree. Gabriel was gurgling happily, his golden eyes as wide as his mother's as he drooled on his fist. She clasped Zevran's hand. "Zev could you see yourself living here?"

"I think I could settle here most happily. I have never seen the like of it. The craftsmanship is stunning."

"We could have a room for Tarin." She rushed on excitedly. "You know for when Nessria is otherwise engaged."

They heard a chuckle at the door, Grace flushing as Nessria entered. "I think that would be very generous of you."

"I didn't mean to presume, I just..."

"Grace, I did not take offence. I am grateful that you would include Tarin."

Grace gave a shy smile that surprised Nessria. "Well you're both family."

Nessria considered that for a moment, shocked that she rather liked it. "As odd as it seems, I believe we make an interesting family." She raised an eyebrow at Zevran's chaste kiss to her cheek and squeeze to her hand.

"Thank you."

Nessria smiled. "You know I thought coming to Ferelden was one of the worst things to have happened to us, but now I'm starting to realise it was one of the best." She found herself hugged by Grace and Zevran and chuckled as Gabriel patted her cheek before giving her a wet kiss. She had been alone for so long it had taken some time to get used to being around people again, but this was truly a new start and she intended to make the most of it.

They were sitting having lunch on the bare floor of the house gifted to Grace when Alistair peeked his head through the doorway. "Wow, these houses are beautiful."

Grace beamed. "What do you think of this one?"

"I love it."

"Some lucky sod is going to be very happy here." Anders said happily; pushing Alistair inside so he could get in, followed closely by Nathaniel.

Grace grinned. "That would be lucky sods and they are us."

Anders gaped at her. "Seriously?"

"Yep; this is our new home and well I guess your Highever home since you'll still be based at the Keep, which we still have to figure out because I don't want to have to wait months to see you."

"Ah well Sunshine has that in hand." Anders grinned. "She is setting up a carriage system to get children to and from the school and is setting up a carriage for our use if we need it. You know how fast those things can be, more enchantments than I can figure out."

"The Commander is also suggesting the introduction of formal days off." Nathaniel added.

Grace looked at him in surprise. "What brought that about?"

"Lomora is deeply apologetic about the way she approached you." Alistair informed her. "She is trying to make amends I believe. Riordan is being allowed to stay and is to take up the post of Senior Warden at Soldiers Peak. She also suggested a similar post to Fiona's within Ferelden. Since we are going to have a steady increase of mages from the Circle, she suggested a Senior Warden to ensure the mages receive appropriate training."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Did she suggest anyone in particular?" Her stomach curling.

Anders gave a shy smile. "I got promoted."

Grace bit back the scathing comment that Lomora was effectively binding him tighter to the Wardens. She knew Zevran was thinking the same, but she smiled and hugged him. "I'm happy for you if it is what you want."

Anders shrugged giving a cheeky smile. "I think she just wanted to make sure I didn't leave, she realised we were going to. It's not so bad really."

"What would have happened if you had stood with me?"

Anders shook his head. "Nothing good I would imagine." He chuckled. "Oghren told her where to put her high and mighty First Warden title. You should have seen her face."

Nathaniel smirked seeing the horror on Grace's face. "Something similar to your own."

"Why did he do that?"

Anders gave a delighted grin. "Lomora was trying to figure out an incentive that would bring you back into the fold so to speak. Oghren told her if she kept talking he would quit. That led to the inevitable the Warden's is for life conversation and Oghren told her Warden or not he was your second and if you ever needed him she would find him at your side."

Grace was stunned into silence. She swallowed hard and realised she was on the verge of tears. "Did he get into trouble?" She asked quietly after finding the ability to speak again.

"I think Lomora was more stunned than angry and of course desperate to get back into your good graces, so she let it slide."

Grace let out a breath of relief. "Maker I cause trouble when I'm not even there!"

Zevran gave her a sharp nudge. "Oghren is master of his own tongue and can take care of himself."

Grace smiled. "I'll have to give him a hug when we get back."

Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not going to be the same coming home from patrol to an empty room." His voice was soft and Grace felt his slight shudder. Anders was murmuring something similar to Zevran, trying to remain upbeat but feeling the loss deeply.

"Our reunions will be all the sweeter for the time apart." Zevran purred; making Anders shiver in anticipation, the smile returning to his face.

**xXx**

It was two weeks since her return and Grace was getting packed for the move to Highever. The houses had been outfitted with furniture and were ready to move into. It would be a huge change for the children and she prayed they would react well.

Her mind wandered to her return and realised she was still waiting for the backlash to her actions, waiting for the anger to surface from those she felt she had treated so poorly by leaving the way she did. It hadn't come and it was making her nervous.

Anders found her sitting cross legged on the bed her head in her hands. "Hey beautiful, why are you all by your lonesome?"

Grace glanced up looking pale and tired. "Please Anders just yell at me; tell me you hate me, that I shouldn't have left the way I did, whatever you need to, it's driving me crazy waiting for one of you to snap."

Anders look was one of horror. He carefully sat next to her, taking her hand into his. "Grace; sweetheart, I don't hate you and I'm not angry." He sighed when he realised she didn't believe him. "Listen to me love in truth when you left without saying anything to me; yes I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. I was devastated that we couldn't be there for you, but I know you had to do what you did. I'm just glad you came back to us and I think that's the same for us all. We love you Grace, don't you know that?"

"Even after what you saw me do? Even though you saw the twisted family I come from?"

Anders smiled. "No family is perfect love. Besides, you're my beautiful Grace and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you." He pulled her into his arms and lay back on the bed, smiling as she relaxed. "Of course now that I have you where I want you..." Grace shrieked and struggled to get away from as he tickled her, gasping for breaths between laughing.

"Anders...please...stop."

Chuckling Anders pulled her so she was flush with his body and kissed her gently. "You know I thought we had a deal." Grace raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "No running." Grace bit her lip, wondering whether to tell him or not. "Grace, what is it?"

"Nothing... it's nothing."

"Please love."

Grace suddenly became very interested in his tunic, her voice a whisper. "I was going to kill myself." She felt Anders tense and glanced up, his eyes locked on her. "Not when I left. Before that, when we got back to Orzammar. I had the dagger to my chest." She shuddered. "I was terrified that my destiny will always lead me back to the Deep Roads, to... to end up as one of those things."

Anders held her tightly; clasping her hand and kissing her fingers, his warm hazel eyes filled with compassion and love. "I swear to you on my life Grace; no matter what, I won't ever let that happen." Grace allowed herself the luxury of believing him.

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading and I look forward to your comments / criticisms._

_I wanted Grace to have somewhere beautiful in Highever so the transition would be less difficult and with dwarven and elven craftsmanship I figured it would create a pretty amazing home. I hope that came across. _

_My holiday finishes today (sigh) so the time in between chapters is likely to increase. I was hoping to get this story finished before the end of my holiday, but as usual it ran away from me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!_


	85. What Happened To Low Key?

The move to Highever was completed as smoothly as possible. Aurora was excited by her new room and Gabriel was basking in having so much uninterrupted time with his mother. It made it much easier that Zevran was living with them and Nessria, Tarin and Merrin and her family were living close by.

However the first time Alistair and Anders left after spending the night, Aurora was agitated and refused to sleep until papa came home to tuck her in. Grace was patient knowing how strange it must be. Aurora had cried a little, but settled afterwards. She seemed to take it in her little stride and lavished her father with affection when he returned four days later.

It wasn't the easiest arrangement, but they were doing their best to make it work.

**xXx**

It was several weeks after the move that Grace finally made the journey back to Vigils Keep, as she had business with Master Wade regarding the Templar uniforms. She had been nervous to return and wondered at how much had changed in such a short space of time. Sunshine had grabbed the children the moment they arrived taking them to play to leave Grace free. Instead; she spent the first hour with Rivka and Aryeh not wishing to lose her bond with her brother and sister, chuckling as Aurora, Gabriel and the twins exchanged hugs and kisses.

She had been feeling nauseous for days, putting it down to nerves regarding the school. In less than a week they would actually be teaching students. The thought was terrifying. Grace felt her stomach heave and she ran to the bathroom in Alistair's room. It felt slightly strange that she no longer considered the room she had loved so much to be theirs anymore. She had realised quickly that Alistair must be sharing Nate's room when she wasn't there as it felt empty. After dry heaving for several minutes Grace lay on the bathroom floor, grateful for the cool tiles. _Grace calm down, the school will work. You will keep the students safe. Making yourself ill is helping no one._

Annoyed with herself Grace forced herself to get up and went to Wade. She had finally persuaded Sers Conrad and Tamara that they were going nowhere near the school in their Templar uniforms. She had Wade create clothing from dragon hide dyed black, similar to the mage armour. It was still armour, but comfortable to wear and threaded with all of the resistance their Templar uniforms were. She picked up the clothing thanking Wade for the attention to detail. The Sword of Mercy in a smaller version on the arm of the reinforced tunic. Entering the great hall she spied the two Templars and deposited the clothing on the table. Although Grace had commissioned housing for the Templars they had both requested they remain based within the school. Grace realised this was more about what they were used to than what was necessary. She agreed only on the condition that if it became inappropriate they would move to alternative housing. They were to move to the Castle in the next few days as their rooms had been prepared.

Ser Conrad stared in distaste. "You have to be joking."

Grace put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Wade worked very hard on these; they bear the same enhancements as your other armour, but these are a hell of a lot more discreet and don't scream I hate mages!"

Ser Conrad flushed, forcing himself to keep a hold on his own temper. He had promised Merek he would not antagonise the mage. "They are hardly appropriate."

Grace felt a surge of temper flare, a low growl leaving her lips. "At least try it on before you dismiss it completely!"

Ser Tamara picked up the clothing nudging Ser Conrad. "Thank you Grace."

The two Templars left the room giving Grace a chance to calm down. Karl glanced at her in concern. "Grace, are you okay?"

"No, not really." She sank into the chair and was horrified when she burst into tears; Karl almost tripping over his chair to get to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Grace what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to make it as easy as possible for them and for the students. I don't want people in armour stalking the halls. Karl I can't bear it; being near them is hard enough, but seeing their uniform reminds me of …..." She fell silent.

Karl held her gently, wiping away her tears. "It's going to work Grace. I hate Templars, but those two have potential." Grace glanced up and smiled. They turned as the Templars returned.

Ser Conrad was looking a little ashamed. "I...um...these are suitable."

Ser Tamara rolled her eyes. "They are more than suitable. I shall have to thank Master Wade."

Grace nodded. "You do that."

**xXx**

Grace caught the scent of cooking food and wandered to the kitchen.

Magge glanced up from skinning chickens as Grace entered, giving her a warm smile. "It's nice to see you around the place again. The Keeps not the same without you and the children. Hungry?"

Grace was surprised to find herself say she was starving. Lorelle and Velma nodded in greeting, returning to chopping vegetables. Grace settled down at the end of the table, inhaling the delicious scent of whatever was in the pot. Magge chuckled and gave her a bowl of the stew that Grace thought was the most divine food she had ever tasted. Since Gabriel's conception Grace had never really regained her appetite for meat; but the rabbit stew was delicious and she had consumed a second bowl just as enthusiastically, flushing at the womens chuckles.

"Magge this is divine." She murmured finishing the last spoonful, gazing rather forlornly into the empty bowl.

Magge grinned. "Glad you like it, that was handed down from my mother and from hers before her."

"Then your grandmother was a genius and you are an angel for being able to make something this exquisite."

"Maker its only rabbit stew!" Magge gave a bellowing laugh. "You'd think I'd given you one of them Orlesian fancy dishes." Grace eyed the stew pot hopefully, grumbling when Magge shooed her from the kitchen. "It's only an hour to lunch, scoot!"

**xXx**

Grace was just as enthusiastic when the stew was set down to them an hour later. Her soft moans of appreciation making Alistair chuckle.

"I take it my Lady that you approve."

"Maker yes, it's even better now than when I had some earlier."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Getting your appetite back for meat I see." Grace grinned at her husband and felt a hot wave of desire move through her along with appallingly wanton thoughts that made her flush. She swallowed hard and returned to her meal. Alistair pressed his lips to her ear. "I want you!" His low, husky tone making her tremble.

"Right now?" She murmured, both of them remembering a conversation much like this.

Alistair's eyes were gleaming with mischief. "Right now!" He found himself hauled to his feet and pulled from the room, chuckling as Grace took the bowl of stew with them.

**xXx**

Grace held Gabriel in her arms, humming softly. "We'll have to start planning for your first birthday." She cooed. It was a little over a month away, but she wanted to make it special. Gabriel chattered away in his attempt to form words, gazing at her with such love and trust it always took her breath away. He was the image of his father. She nuzzled him affectionately.

He was picking up on her excitement, squirming and giggling as she dressed him. She tickled him making him giggle. Today was the first day of school, of her school. Today it would open its doors to mage and non-mage alike.

"I'm going to make a world where you don't have to be afraid of being locked away because you have magic." She whispered to Gabriel. Smiling as he waved his fists in the air as though in triumph.

She heard a commotion outside and Aurora ran into the room chattering loudly, pulling her arm excitedly to get her to follow. Grace clasped Gabriel to her chest and taking Aurora's hand allowed herself to be guided. She stared in astonishment; traveling along the road to the school were Fergus and Ophelia in a beautiful carriage, followed by their guards and those nobles who supported the school including Arl Teagan. She hurried back into the house to finish getting ready, yelling to Zevran. "What happened to the quiet opening and no fuss."

"It seems the King had other ideas."

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered. Zevran smirked knowing that the official opening would not be the quiet affair Grace was expecting.

Grace, Zevran and the children hurried the short distance to the school finding Fergus and Ophelia chatting to her teaching staff, who had also been in on the rather grander affair. "Fergus what are you doing?" She hissed quietly.

He turned beaming at her. "Well it is the official opening is it not?"

"Yes, but I thought we were going to keep it quiet."

Ophelia chuckled and gave her a hug in greeting. "I'm afraid I may have influenced my husband. I believe a grander opening will stop any whispers that this is simply a foolish whim." Grace stared in astonishment as Ophelia pointed out Lanaya and her clan who had just arrived; followed by a small group of Dwarves sent by Dumora, all of the Wardens in full dress uniform stood next to them, along with what seemed to be the entire population of Highever, and a significant number from Amaranthine, West Hill and Denerim. "Oh Maker." She gasped feeling faint.

Ophelia smiled. "I believe Alistair felt it only fair; since you had something to do with him being given the title of Hero of Ferelden, in front of rather a large crowd."

Grace sought out her husband and gave him a piercing glare. "I'm going to kill him too." She hissed, seeing Nathaniel and Anders on either side of him chuckling at his slightly sick expression when he caught her look.

When everyone was assembled Fergus raised his hands for silence. "People of Ferelden; we are here to celebrate the opening of this school, a new venture for Ferelden and one I hope you will continue to support. Long have mages been segregated from the general population; however if the Blight showed us nothing else, our brother and sisters mages deserve the opportunity to live as free men and women, that same freedom that we take for granted. I would like to introduce you to Grace who had the vision and skill to make this a reality."

Grace paled as he turned to her. She turned to Zevran in panic. "He's not expecting me to speak is he?"

Zevran gave her a gentle push. "Speak from the heart."

Grace gulped and joined Fergus. "You have our support my Lady." Fergus said formally, his affection clear in his eyes.

Grace turned to those assembled and wanted to run. Instead she smiled. "I had not expected such a grand opening and I certainly didn't expect to speak." She inclined her head to a smiling Fergus. "However as I have been given the opportunity I would like to thank you all for your support. This school has been created with the crafting skills of Ferelden's best. It is testament to Ferelden itself that after the ravages of a Blight her people have worked together, to create a new beginning for _all_ of her people. This school is the work of dwarves, elves and humans and is the perfect illustration of what this school stands for. Equality for all. Ferelden has the opportunity to stand at the forefront of a changing world. To embrace the people of its land, whatever race or ability and make Ferelden truly a nation to be proud of. That you are all here today tells me that you support that future and I will do my utmost to prove this school worthy of your support."

Grace was stunned by the clapping and cheering that overtook the crowd. She turned to Fergus and whispered. "If you ever put me on the spot like that again your Majesty I may just have to kick your royal arse!"

Fergus stared at Grace and the still cheering crowd. "Makers breath Grace I sometimes forget just how amazing you are."

She flushed and squirmed. "Can I go now?"

Fergus couldn't help laughing and nodded. "I hope you have a pleasant first day."

Grace curtsied and practically sprinted for the safety of the Keep, feeling the nausea rise and knowing she would be lucky if she made it to a bathroom.

**xXx**

Alistair finally found his wife sitting on a wall in the garden looking pale and shivering slightly. He wrapped his arms around her looking at her in concern. "That was quite the speech love."

She gave him a half-hearted glare. "One I was not expecting to make! Does no-one here understand the meaning of low key?"

Alistair chuckled. "The school is something to be celebrated, not something to be hidden."

"I know I just hate being the centre of attention."

Alistair gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "You were made to be the centre of attention." He whispered huskily. "We are heading over to Soldiers Peak to get Riordan settled and then we'll be back."

"Are you staying more than one night?"

Alistair smiled at the hopeful tone. "Two nights if you're not too angry with me."

Grace snuggled into his embrace. "No more putting me in front of crowds okay?"

"You did it to me." Alistair reminded her gently.

"Yes, but you're a Prince and used to such things. I'm just me."

Alistair tilted her chin, his gaze seeming to strip her to the core. "You my darling need to recognise your own worth."

Grace nodded dismally sinking into her husband's embrace.

**xXx**

Grace glanced at the children who had arrived that morning. Tarin, Lance, Remi and Sorin were sitting eagerly awaiting the first lesson. They were soon joined by Merrin's nephew Rubin and nieces Delia and Marie. Varel's grandson Brent was also present; eagerly introducing himself to those children he didn't know. Meris was going to be teaching about healing, making it a practical lesson given the children were excited from the commotion of having so many people at the opening and took the children out into the garden where they went through various herbs with healing properties, all enjoying the morning by planting their own for which they would be responsible.

Grace sat down beside Nessria glancing at her cup of herbal tea. "Well eight is a start." She murmured.

Nessria and Zethril smiled at each other. "Plus Gabriel, Aurora and Alice in the nursery, that gives a grand total of eleven." Nessria said proudly.

"Grace, that this school is even open is testament to you." Zethril purred.

Grace smiled and sipped at the tea feeling nausea rise again. Nessria had squeezed Zethril's hand and left the room. "Getting close are we?" Grace teased gently.

Zethril chuckled. "Perhaps."

Grace flushed as a wave of heat moved through her and paled at yet another rush of nausea. She let out a shaky breath; realising Zethril was watching her in concern. "It's just nerves."

Zethril moved over to her extending his hands, a soft blue glow emanating from them. "Grace, I don't think this is nerves. How long have you been feeling sick?"

"A little over a week I think. Zethril this is very stressful that's all."

Zethril knelt in front of her. "Grace it isn't nerves, you're pregnant."

Grace felt the blood drain from her face. "No. You're wrong. I can't be." Zethril glanced to her in confusion. Grace couldn't explain and buried her face into her hands as she wept.

Zethril sat on the arm of the chair and tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "I do not understand Grace. A child is a joyous creation." He winced nervously. "Is it the identity of the father you worry about?"

That was enough to stop Grace's tears and stare up at him in shock. "Can you tell how pregnant I am?"

Zethril pressed his hand to her stomach and concentrated. "I would say two months."

Grace gave a low sigh; the child had to be Alistair's, she had not spent the night with any other for a month after her return as Alistair had been fiercely possessive. Kisses he allowed, but anything beyond that had been off limits to all but him until he had convinced himself that she wasn't going to leave him. Grace had been startled and a little unnerved by his behaviour, but considering her leaving in the way she did had caused the issue she did her best to show him she loved him and finally he seemed to relax, much to the relief of their lovers. "The child is my husbands."

Zethril smiled. "I think Alistair will be most happy."

Grace stood gripping her shaking hands. "I need some air." As she reached the door she turned back. "Please don't tell anyone."

Zethril nodded. "It will not leave my lips."

**xXx**

Grace wandered out to the garden deciding she needed to occupy herself. The thought of being pregnant filled her with terror. She pressed her hands to her stomach, couldn't life give her a break for five minutes. Her mind reeled as she tried to figure out how she was pregnant at all, she still had no cycle. Her mind drifted to the purification ritual and wondered if it had somehow removed the magic her mother had placed on her. Grace sighed, however it had happened there was a life within her and she would have to deal with it.

She slowly allowed her magic to trickle out from her, swaying to a rhythm playing through her as she sought to learn of the life within her. She began to swirl, tiny buds forming on branches, shoots bursting out through the soil. Grace picked up her dance; swirling from tree to tree, her magic curling around the branches, leaves uncurling, petals unfurling. She began to spin faster as she twisted strands of magic through the stone, the Castle seeming to pulse with life.

Grace was startled when she suddenly found herself surrounded by children, racing around her playing through the magic she had created, Aurora and Alice catapulting into her so she fell to the ground laughing. Zevran; Meris, Zethril, Nessria and Merrin laughing at the sudden chaos.

**xXx**

Grace busied herself making the evening meal. The children were settled and sleeping and now her thoughts returned once more to the child within her. It had consumed her thoughts and not even the school could distract her.

Zevran had been watching her carefully for some time. The day had been very successful; yet Grace was pale, anxious and clearly distracted. Zevran moved across and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "Tell me what is wrong my heart." He purred. He was taken aback when she turned in his arms, buried her face against his shoulder and wept. "The school day was a success was it not my dearest." He soothed; guiding her to sit on the plush sofa Sunshine had given them as a gift, it was forest green and fit with the room beautifully.

"It's not that." She mumbled into his chest.

"Then what my love?" He glanced up as Hunter barked happily, Shadow stretching and sitting up as they heard the sound of hooves.

Grace pulled back. "I'll go wash my face."Already on her feet and moving to the bathroom. Zevran watched her, a knot of anxiety building.

Alistair, Anders and Nathaniel were exhausted and eagerly pulled off their boots tucking into the meal. They were almost finished by the time they realised Grace had barely touched her meal and Zevran was watching her anxiously.

"Grace what's wrong?" Alistair asked gently clasping her hand.

"There's something I need to tell you."

His face clouded with concern. "Are you unwell, you looked so pale this morning?"

Grace almost choked on the sob she forced back. "Well apparently there's a reason for that and it isn't nerves."

"What is it love?"

Grace took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm pregnant."

Alistair stared, his heart hammering in his chest. "You're...we're...we're having another baby?"

"Zethril said I'm two months. I think I conceived the night I returned home. I can only assume it had something to do with the purification right, because my cycle has never returned."

Anders stared at her startled, feeling as though he had taken a blow to the chest. He pushed back his own pain realising it was fear not joy in her eyes. Zevran and Nathaniel hesitated realising that congratulations were not necessarily what Grace wanted to hear.

Alistair gently took her hands, reigning in his own joy and fear. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm terrified. I didn't exactly cope well with being pregnant the last time and I don't even want to think about giving birth. When this baby is born we are damn well going to use some form of birth control."

Alistair swallowed hard. "Do...do you want this baby?"

Grace glanced at him startled, it hadn't even occurred to her to not have the child. Instinctively her hands moved to her stomach in a protective gesture not lost on the men who watched her. "I never intended to have another child, but despite that I do want this baby. Please tell me you're okay with this because I can't do this without you."

Alistair finally allowed the huge smile he was holding back to light his face. "I want this child more than you know." He pulled Grace into his arms; sitting her on his knee and kissed her gently, his mind already running through what he was going to put into place to keep his wife and child safe and healthy.

Grace happily accepted the loving hugs and kisses and finally allowed herself to relax. She lay awake for a long time after they had gone to bed, they had all been exhausted and cuddles seemed to be the only thing on anyone mind. Grace snuggled up to Anders who she realised was also awake. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed sweet kisses to her lips.

"Everything will be well Grace." He whispered soothingly.

"I was awful the last time." She whispered softly. "I'm surprised Zev didn't run screaming into the night."

Anders chuckled. "He'll cope."

"I'm scared Anders."

He gently tilted her chin, his gaze locking with hers. "I will help you every step of the way." He whispered. His hand gently rested on her stomach, Grace was stunned by the look of longing in his eyes he couldn't have hoped to mask.

Grace understood in that one moment and realised how difficult this would be for him. She pressed her face to his chest and Anders felt her tears slip down his chest to his stomach. "Anders I didn't think this could happen." She whispered. He gently coaxed her to look at him.

"No tears for me." He whispered. "Being allowed to be part of your children's lives is enough."

They lay holding each other until the dawn spilled fire across the sky. Guilt and regret stealing sleep from them both.

**xXx**

Grace wanted to wait until she was at least three months pregnant before they told anyone, but they could tell by the look on Alistair's face he couldn't keep it to himself so Grace relented. Aurora had squealed happily when told she was going to have another baby brother or sister and would often chatter away to Grace's stomach and press her ear as though expecting an answer. Gabriel had simply giggled and clapped his hands hugging her stomach. Only Grace believed he knew exactly what they were talking about.

Duncan and Sunshine were surprised and recognised that Grace was very afraid. Sunshine had sat talking to her for several hours about ways to help her remain calm and Grace was given a variety of herbs to help if she became particularly anxious.

The Wardens as always were supportive and overjoyed for the couple. Oghren had clapped Alistair on the back making a comment about his fertility that had him red in the face for well over ten minutes. Grace had simply chuckled agreeing with the dwarf to Oghren's delight and Alistair's acute embarrassment.

**xXx**

Grace glanced at the students. She had taken them outside to sit in the sun, it was far too nice to be cooped up. The school had been open for a month and already they had three more magical children apart from Lance. Hazel; Ellie and Gerad had been nervous and fearful, but as the weeks progressed and they realised they weren't going to be hauled off to the Circle they had relaxed. The children were mixing well, though a merchant's son from Highever called Michael who was the eldest there at age ten had said several derogatory things about mages and Sers Conrad and Tamara had to intervene as Lance, protecting Hazel, had threatened to set him on fire. Grace had spoken to both boys separately to find out where the antagonism came from. Michael had eventually admitted he was jealous of Lance's abilities. Grace had pointed out he had skills of his own and how well they could work together if he chose to be friendly rather than alienate himself from the other children. She was astonished when it worked and in time Lance and Michael would become the best of friends.

The children were reading. They were all at different literacy levels and Grace had suggested they pick a book that was of interest to them. She spent time with each child just as absorbed in what they were reading as they were. She often used her magic to help illustrate a passage in a book; especially if their interest was waning, creating images of knights, animals or whatever the subject was. Grace was unaware; but each child longed for those lessons, thoroughly fascinated and had begun to choose books together simply to see what she could create with her magic.

Grace smiled as Zevran came to collect the children for their sparring session. Grace followed them; watching as the children ran through the warm up exercises before Zevran had them separated into groups to work with sword, bow and staff. Grace wanted each child to be able to use whatever weapon was available to them. Sorin had asked why Lance was using weapons when he had magic. Zevran had patiently explained that mana could be expended quickly and he needed to be able to defend himself in that event. As well as learning to fight with the weapons they were also learning to work as a team, using their skills magical and otherwise to protect each other and achieve whatever goal was set.

Grace wandered back into the Keep and settled onto a sofa in the room set aside for teaching staff. She gently stroked her stomach wondering what her child would be like. She allowed herself a moment to relax. The Chantry hadn't been near the school and she believed they were holding off until the outcome of the Landsmeet Fergus had arranged which would take place in a month. The abuse of mages would be given a forum and Grace believed if the Landsmeet went against the mages, the school would find itself in a world of trouble. Grace had considered the potential implications at length and as Shale had taken to spending her time at the school, Grace had spoken to her about the Chantry and her fears for the school. Shale had expressed her distaste and Grace didn't fancy the Grand Cleric's chances against a golem.

**xXx**

Nessria proved herself adept at teaching and could bring history and geography to life; the children planning voyages throughout Thadas, learning the main roads and cities. As the lessons moved on and the children expressed a natural curiosity; Nessria introduced cultural diversity, the children fascinated at how different some countries could be.

Abigail had the post as head cook and as such she found herself roped in to giving the children cooking lessons. Having children of her own, she knew how to make it fun and what was appropriate to teach them. Grace had burst out laughing after their second lesson as they emerged from the kitchen covered in flour and proudly presenting the cookies they had made.

Zethril and Meris flourished in their roles. Despite having the presence of Sers Conrad and Tamara, they found themselves able to relax and enjoy the lessons. Grace had insisted that those of non-magic also attend magic lessons. She wanted them to learn the discipline and dedication it took to mastering their talents, just as it took in all of the other lessons.

**xXx**

Life had been relatively quiet and for that they were all grateful. However times of calm were usually the heralds of a storm. Grace walked the grounds of the school. The Castle had been affectionately remained Safeguard and she hoped it would live up to its name. Grace allowed herself to move through her memories since coming to Ferelden. The seemingly impossible things they had done, the friendships and love she had been lucky enough to be part of.

Her mood dipped as she stared again at the parchment from Fergus, tomorrow they would leave for Denerim for the Landsmeet. She turned as arms wrapped around her and she sank into Anders embrace; his soft voice soothing her as she allowed herself a moment to drop her barriers, fear of the future resting heavily on her shoulders.

Anders gently tilted her chin. She allowed him a small smile. "There it is." He murmured, caressing her lips. "Do you have any idea how amazing this is Grace? Mages and non-mages all in the same place, learning from each other?" He glanced at the parchment in her hand. "Are you worried?"

"A little. The Chantry is so huge, I'm just not sure what Fergus can achieve and...and I don't envy Kara."

"Kara wants the opportunity to tell what happened to her." Anders murmured, pulling her closer; allowing his hand to rest for a moment on her slightly swollen belly, her pregnancy just beginning to show.

"I know. I just worry for her. Maker I still remember having to stand in front of the Assembly at Orzammar." She shivered. "I couldn't imagine facing the Chantry."

**xXx**

_**Author Note:** Thank you so much and for those of you now following, I hope you enjoyed. _

_I re-wrote Fergus's and Grace's little speeches it feels like a million times, I hope they came across okay. _


	86. Trial Of The Chantry

Grace was concerned for Kara. She had readily agreed to give her testimony; hatred and the need for vengeance burning in her heart, but the closer it came to the Landsmeet, the more her resolve had faltered. Grace made her way along empty corridors to Kara's room and knocked. Moments later there was still no answer. She knocked again and finally opened the door. A note lay on the bed with her name and she knew Kara had fled. She sat on the bed; reading the tear stained note, filled with guilt and regret. She quickly went to Sunshine and her father's quarters and was relieved that Sunshine was alone.

"Kara's gone." Sunshine held her tongue, feeling only pity for the young mage who had run. "Sunshine I need your help. I need to get in the Chantry and see if that bitch left any proof of what she and the Templars were doing. It's probably a long shot after this amount of time but I have to try."

Sunshine gave a deep sigh; she had never intended Grace to see Mother Lucia's journal, the one she found when she had made sure she couldn't hurt anyone else again. Sunshine crossed the room and drew the journal from her bag and passed it to Grace. Puzzled Grace took the leather bound book and flicked through the pages her face turning pale; her hands beginning to shake. Her flicking became almost frantic until she found the entry, the proof of her own torture. She closed her eyes, her heart seeming to spasm in her chest. "She really liked to keep details didn't she." Her voice trembled. Sunshine wrapped her arms around Grace and held her tightly. She thought she had ensured that Mother Lucia could never hurt her again, but she realised she had been wrong. Grace pulled away clutching the book. "Thank you. I need to see Fergus." Sunshine nodded, her heart heavy with sorrow for the women she loved.

**xXx**

Grace had never felt so sick in her life as she requested a private audience with the King. It was granted immediately and Fergus greeted her with a tender hug, alarmed by Grace's agitation. **"**Kara has gone." She murmured softly.

Fergus groaned and sat down. "We need proof Grace, or the Landsmeet will never vote for the measures I intend to put into place."

**"**I know." He looked up as her voice broke. She handed him the journal and watched as his face paled, the horror of what he was reading seeping into his bones. **"**Is it enough?"

Fergus shuddered. "I pray it will be."

**xXx**

Grace watched the Templar's lineup in attendance next to Mother Genevieve. Her eyes were scornful and Grace sensed a darkness in her equal to Mother Lucia. She sat next to her father and Sunshine, Alistair clasping her hand in his. Anders; Zevran, Nathaniel and Cullen sitting just behind them. Extracts of the journal were read aloud and gasps of horror filled the hall.

Mother Genevieve rose to her feet facing the King. "I assume your Majesty that you have proof of these activities other than a journal. Indeed can you prove that this journal even belonged to Mother Lucia who tragically died in the blight?"

**"**Unfortunately our witness is too traumatised by the torture she underwent to appear at the Landsmeet." Murmurs began to build up in the hall and Fergus realised with a sense of disbelief that without an actual victim the Landsmeet would not even consider his proposal for monitoring of the Templars. Grace realised it too and shivered. "We will break for one hour." Fergus commanded, trying to buy them some time.

Grace paced the room in agitation as Fergus spoke with his advisers about how to proceed. Sunshine attempted to calm Grace, but to no avail, "I'm going to have to be witness." She hissed in frustration.

Sunshine gripped her arms making her face her. "You don't need to do that, especially in your condition."

Grace pressed her hands to her stomach and shuddered. "If not me who? Change requires sacrifice. I was so ready to let Kara do what I knew I should be doing. The Chantry has to be held accountable. Those Templars who do indulge in torture need to be stopped." Grace sank on a seat feeling sick to her stomach.

Fergus knelt down taking Grace's hand. "I'm so sorry Grace. I've spoken to my advisors and without Kara there is no way the Landsmeet will consider my proposal."

Grace kept her gaze locked on the floor, her voice trembling. "She isn't the only witness."

Fergus turned cold. "No Grace, we'll find another way I swear it."

She shook her head. "There isn't another way and we both know it." Fergus impulsively pulled her into his arms; holding her tightly, the scene surprising the rest of their party who entered the room.

Alistair frowned and approached them. "What's going on?"

Fergus pulled back. "Are you sure?"

Grace nodded. "Give me time to tell..." She couldn't finish and he nodded.

He stood and gripped Alistair's shoulder. "Your wife is the bravest woman I know. I hope you always treasure her." Alistair stared at him startled as the King hurried off to stall the Landsmeet.

**xXx**

Alistair knelt down before Grace and gently took her hands in his. "What's going on love?" Her voice was shaky and he squeezed her hands gently to reassure her.

**"**Without a witness the Landsmeet will never vote for Fergus's proposals." She looked at Alistair, taking in his loving glance. "I'm going to stand as witness."

Alistair visibly paled. "Grace...is there no other way?"

She shook her head. "Without Kara there is no-one else. The Chantry has to be made accountable. Alistair I should never have put the burden on her." She shuddered. "She just seemed so much braver than I was able to be."

**"**What's going on?" Duncan demanded; his eyes moving to Sunshine.

Grace gazed at her father, her body trembling. "Kara has left, I...I'm going to take her place as witness in the Landsmeet."

**"**But I thought Kara was...I mean they forced her..." He faltered under her look, a spasm of agony crossing his face. A low moan left his lips, before his face turned dark with rage. "I'm going to kill the bastards." He stood pacing back and forth.

**"**It's already done." Sunshine stated.

He looked to her in surprise. **"**You knew?" Sunshine nodded. **"**Am I the last to know?" His agonised voice breaking Grace's heart. Sunshine pulled him into her arms, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Why couldn't you tell me?" He glared at Grace accusingly.

**"**What was I supposed to say? Sunshine only knew because I was too drunk on the night before my wedding to keep my mouth shut."

**"**I'm your father for Maker's sake. I had a right to know."

Grace clung to Alistair tears of anger and pain streaming down her face. **"**No you didn't! No one has a right to know! I'd be happy if I didn't have to tell a living soul what those bastards did to me."

**"**Then why now, why like this?"

**"**Because there's no one else and if I don't they get away with it and more mages will be subjected to the same treatment simply because of who they are!" She yelled sobs tearing from her throat.

Duncan faltered, the truth of what had happened to his daughter choking him. She took a deep breath and stood, her hand clasped firmly in Alistair's. "I have to do what's right; with, or without your support." She moved to leave, but Duncan caught her arm.

**"**You always have our support." He stated gently, pulling her into a fierce hug. "My brave; beautiful, amazing girl." Grace wept in her father's arms, gaining strength from his deep voice whispering his love and support of her.

**xXx**

Grace's experience at the assembly in Orzammar was child's play compared to what she faced at the Landsmeet. Her particular entry in the journal was read from start to finish and they were spared no details. Grace had asked if it was truly necessary to read it all, barely able to keep the building hysteria from her voice. The Mother gave her a vicious smile and stated that she wished to know exactly what her Templars were accused of.

Grace tried not to listen to the words, the images they evoked all too real. She had risked a brief look back; seeing the horror, rage and pain on the faces of those she loved. She had never given them details; had never intended them to know all that she experienced and as cold reality began to set in that now everyone would know, she wished she had run as Kara had and burned the damn journal. She took a deep breath struggling as she was to stay on her feet. Fergus invited her to speak, before the Mother could dismiss her as inconsequential.

Grace forced herself to find her voice and spoke to the assembled Banns. "I do not stand before you seeking justice simply for myself. I am here seeking justice for every mage who has suffered abuse at the hands of those in a position of power over them. Templars are meant to protect mages as well as protect others from blood magic. Not every mage is a blood mage, just as not every Templar is involved in torture. Mages have a right to live freely, without the constant threat of brutality simply because they were born with magic. Magic is not a sin, despite what some of you may think. Magic heals, magic saves and magic creates. Yes there are those who will misuse it, but the misuse of power also lies at the hands of Templars. It is not just mages who can fall. All I'm asking is for mages to be able to live without the threat of such abuse." Her look to Fergus was pleading and his heart shattered.

Mother Genevieve glared at Grace, demanding to know where the journal had come from. Grace didn't miss a beat. "Mother Airana saved me from the flame and gave the journal into my safekeeping in the hopes that those involved could one day be brought to justice. To my knowledge she was with the Denerim Chantry." Sunshine smiled inwardly, Grace really could think on her feet. Grace met Fergus's eye and she saw he was praying as she was that this would be enough.

Mother Genevieve gave a short barking laugh that left Grace cold. "Quite the act my dear, but I for one do not believe a word of it."

Grace didn't have a chance to reply as an armoured woman moved towards her. "I on the other hand believe this merits further investigation." The Mother visibly shrank from the approaching woman. Grace stared at her in surprise as the woman approached her. "Cassandra Pentaghast Seeker of the Chantry. I would speak with you." Grace took an involuntary step back; her face ashen, her eyes wide. She swallowed hard; unable to speak, sure everyone could hear the pounding of her heart. Her eyes darted to Fergus who was on his feet moving towards them. Alistair glanced to Duncan in panic, almost relieved that the same expression was on his face.

Cassandra saw Grace's alarm and smiled. "It is important that I speak with you."

**"**May I ask why?" Fergus's strong, steady voice lending Grace the strength to stay on her feet.

**"**Your majesty, there are some things I would like to clarify with Grace that I suspect she would not like to be discussed in public."

Grace almost burst into tears; there was nothing left that had not been read out from that damn journal.

**"**Know this, Grace is under my protection."

Cassandra bowed. "Understood your Majesty. Grace if you follow me."

Grace wasn't at all sure she could move. _Fergus won't let anything happen to you, relax!_

Cassandra led Grace from the hall leaving a stunned silence behind them. The Seekers guards escorted the Mother and Templars back to the Chantry, leaving everyone very aware they were under some kind of arrest.

**xXx**

Cassandra looked Grace over. She was not as the Seeker had expected; looking almost fragile, though perhaps that was more to do with the day's events. Grace sat down, warily watching the Seeker.

"Mother Lucia and the two Templars involved in your torture were found murdered during the Blight. You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?"

Grace narrowed her eyes. "How do you know who they were?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "The Chantry is aware that certain abuses have taken place."

Grace had the Seeker slammed against the wall before she could think about what she was doing. "You know about it and yet you do nothing!" She snarled, her rage giving her the strength to keep the Seeker pinned.

Cassandra kept her face neutral, but was surprised to find she couldn't release herself. "It is a case of gathering evidence."

Grace pulled back. "I have nothing to say to you." She hissed heading for the day.

"Grace I would advise you to listen if you wish this school of yours to remain open."

Grace clenched her fists and turned to face the Seeker. "Speak quickly."

"Your powers have become something of a sensation. Shape changing magic is quite rare. Especially since the Chantry has outlawed its use."

Grace glared at her. "What do you want from me?"

Cassandra continued undeterred. "The dragon form for instance, unusual." Grace's head throbbed. "A dragon who helped bring down the Archdemon; who destroyed Flemeth, a notorious apostate in her own right, a dragon who sent Master Ventris to his death."

"Dragons can be tricky sometimes." Grace muttered, horrified by her extensive knowledge of her activities.

"Not to set aside of course your rather curious ability to have resisted the Rite of Tranquillity."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Nothing remains hidden Grace. Nothing!"

Grace looked up bristling at the threat. "Just what are you implying?"

"The Crows; Flemeth and others all wanted your son, different reasons perhaps, but curious nonetheless."

"Where do you get your information from?" Grace was unable to keep the anger from her eyes.

Cassandra shook her head. "That is unimportant. What is important is that we understand each other."

Grace rose to her feet. "Perhaps you'd like to clarify."

"You and by extension your son are of great interest to my superiors. We have no wish to imprison either of you, but we may have need of your particular abilities. You are a powerful mage Grace. Your reputation is not limited to Ferelden. Antiva for example extends the greatest respect to you."

Grace flushed and felt slightly nauseous. "They do?"

**"**Indeed. The King is quite taken with your...talents. A mage of your reputation would be likely to be accepted by a mage underground for instance."

Grace glared. "If you are expecting me to betray mages..."

"You lead by example. Your school is a novel and admirable venture. Perhaps a venture that could be taken up elsewhere if there was enough support for it. Grace let me make it simple. I would like to extend my support to your school, but I could just as easily tear it down."

Grace gave a harsh laugh. "Let me get this straight, the Chantry tried to make me tranquil and have me killed and since that has failed you want me to work for you for myself and my son to remain free!"

"Something like that."

Grace clenched her fists, today had been too much. "No Seeker, let _me_ make it simple. I am no-one's puppet. You need my help; you ask and I will say yes, or no. But you threaten me or mine again and I will send you back to your precious Chantry in pieces."

Cassandra almost smiled. "I will not trouble you unnecessarily Grace; but when I do ask for your help, believe me you will want to cooperate." Silence expanded between the women. "Very well Grace, then let me simply say this. Prove that mages can be trusted."

Grace shook her head, her limbs aching with a weariness that pulled at her. "No pressure then."

**"**Now, as Seeker I will be carrying out a full investigation into the allegations brought forth today. I will do this in conjunction with King Fergus's measures. I would imagine your family is quite concerned; a Seeker and a Mage together, alone."

"I've been alone with worse, trust me."

Grace almost collapsed into Alistair's arms, burying her face in his tunic and holding onto him so tightly he actually winced. "Take me home." She whispered.

**xXx**

The original plan had been to stay at the palace that night, but Grace couldn't bear to remain in Denerim. She had pointed out she could get herself home, but no-one wanted her to be on her own apart from Grace herself. She had wanted to go home to Highever; but was persuaded otherwise, too exhausted to push.

Grace was silent the entire journey back to Vigil's Keep. She ignored the soft conversation around her, glaring out of the window of the carriage thinking up ways to get Cassandra out of her life. She knew the Seeker would be trouble. She jumped as arms wrapped around her, smiling apologetically at Alistair's concerned look. She made up for it by snuggling into his arms, resting her head on his chest. It seemed forever before they pulled into the courtyard.

Grace followed them wearily to the study, she didn't want to talk about what had happened, but the Seeker knowing what she did she could not keep to herself. She sat on Alistair's lap and snuggled against his chest. "We have a problem."

Duncan glanced at her warily. "I assume this is regarding the Seeker."

Grace sighed. "She knew things about me, about what I've done. She knew that I killed my mother, though I'm not sure that she knows Flemeth was my mother. She knew about Antiva." She gave a deep sigh. "The bitch knew the Mother and Templars involved, she said the Chantry are aware of abuses. Goddamn bastards just let it happen!"

Sunshine clenched her fists in fury. "And her point in telling you these things?"

"So I would know that they know. She said nothing is hidden. No doubt they want enough over me to use for their own ends."

"Perhaps we should find our own information on this Seeker." Zevran murmured.

"I agree." Grace whispered. " I can't think of anyone who would give a Seeker of all people information."

Zevran gave a low snarl. "What about our resident ex-Templar?"

"Zev! You have had it in for Merek since he arrived here and he has never shown any behaviour that would suggest he has been in contact with a Seeker!"

Zevran scowled. "Nevertheless I think it would be prudent to at least talk to him."

"As do I." Duncan muttered.

Grace sighed. "Can we do this quickly then, I need a bath."

Merek entered the study glancing uneasily. Grace smiled, which for some reason made him feel dreadful.

"Merek, have you had contact with the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast?" Zevran's tone laced with anger.

Grace's face fell as Merek paled and seemed to sway unsteadily. "I have."

Grace rose to her feet; her heart pounding painfully, slowly walking towards him. "You told her all those things about me?"

His eyes shimmered with tears of pain and panic. "I did."

"Why?" The word almost a wail before her throat constricted and she could say nothing more.

"I had no choice."

Zevran took no pleasure in being proved right, his loves pain was like a dagger to his heart. "Perhaps you should explain why you felt you had no choice." Zevran's tone was almost calm; he knew Grace would want to know, but murder gleamed in his eyes.

Merek never took his eyes from Grace. "The Seeker had somehow found out who my father was. She implied if I did not do what she wanted that she would inform the King."

Duncan looked at him in complete confusion. "Merek, I advise you to explain yourself quickly!"

Merek fleetingly looked at Alistair, his cheeks flushing. "My father... my father was King Maric." He mumbled. The room fell into a shocked silence and Merek hurried on before anyone could speak. The words tumbling from his mouth in relief of the much desired confession. "The Seeker made it very clear what the King would do if he found out about me. I would be a potential rival to the throne and I would be hung." He looked up his eyes pleading. "My father never even acknowledged me; I would never have tried to take the throne, never! Airana had just been killed. I was grief stricken and although that does not excuse my actions I barely knew what was happening until I had agreed to get the information on you she requested. She said you were a danger, just as Airana's killer had been." He gave a shuddering sigh. "I was a coward, the thought of being hung simply because of who my father was sickened me. I wanted to live long enough to kill the mage who killed Airana. I hated myself when I finally regained rational thought, I tried to back out. The Seeker showed me a parchment detailing a small rebellion I was apparently instigating to take over the throne. I should have just gone to the King myself and let him hang me. Then I got to know you and I realised the danger you were in. That the Seeker would no doubt have another to take my place. I couldn't let you be hurt." Merek leaned weakly against the wall, grief and guilt making him tremble. "I only told the Seeker those things which are common knowledge. There were hundreds of people who saw you turn into a dragon during the blight and others who have seen you take the hawk form, so your shape changing abilities are no secret. It is also widely known that the Crows were after you and your son; given the actions of the King in aiding your rescue and Grace you weren't exactly discreet in Antiva. Grace; you may not think it at the moment, but I did what I did to protect us both. If the Chantry knew the true extent of your magical abilities, how you can change the taint and how you can influence the Darkspawn not even the King could keep them from you." He hung his head. "Do what you will to me, after what I have done I deserve no mercy."

The entire room was silent. Alistair staring in shock at the young man who was his half-brother. Zevran wishing he had not judged him so harshly.

Grace stomach however was coiled with fury. "Scheming; calculating, conniving, duplicitous, underhanded Chantry whore!"

Merek stared at her in misery and shock at her language. "I...I guess I deserved that."

Grace looked at him startled and flushed. "Not you! The Seeker! That bitch catches you in probably the most vulnerable moment of your life and uses your heritage against you in a most despicable way. Fergus would no more kill you than he would Alistair."

"Wait, what would make you think you would still be seen as a threat to the throne once you became a Warden?" Anders frowned. "Wardens can't take the throne."

Merek paled. "I...the Seeker, she said that Alistair was no longer a threat as he had publically given up his right to the throne. She said I was an unknown and the King could not take the risk that I would not turn on him."

Alistair gave a deep sigh. "Merek I wish you had just told us."

Merek couldn't meet Alistair's gaze, shrinking from the warmth of his eyes. "I couldn't. I couldn't bear any more rejection."

Alistair moved to his side gripping his arm. "I am not our father Merek."

Sea green eyes met hazel. "I know. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. The more I got to know you the more I wanted to tell you." He closed his eyes and suddenly realised he was leaning against Alistair and tried to pull back, stopped by Alistair himself. He glanced up at his brother astonished by the compassion in his gaze. "How can you bear to be near me?" Merek sank into the wretchedness that had been clawing at him since the Seeker first approached him.

"Because you are my brother. You were put in an impossible situation and if you let us, we will help you out of it."

Grace sank onto the chair looking thoroughly washed out. "I hate the Chantry." She slowly rubbed her temples and then sat up looking to Merek who was watching her cautiously. "I take it this is why Tamara and Conrad became less confrontational."

Merek hung his head looking thoroughly miserable. "I thought it might help."

"What do you know about the Seeker?"

Alistair guided Merek to a sofa where he tugged nervously at his hands. "She is of the Navarran royal line."

A memory stirred for Grace. "Dragon Hunters?"

"I'm not sure." Merek murmured. "I tried to find out what I could about her hoping to get something on her." He flushed clearly uncomfortable with the amount of deception he was involved in. "She swiftly rose through the ranks to become Seeker. There are rumours of her being involved in a Chantry conspiracy, but I've never been able to get to the truth of it. She is well respected within the Chantry and is said to be the Divine's right hand."

Grace gave a low groan. "That rules out killing her then." She flashed Merek a small grin. "Don't worry I have no intention of killing her, she is far too valuable alive." Grace stood and stretched trying to ease the ache in her body. "We can figure this all out tomorrow. I don't think I can take any more revelations today." She moved over to Merek and placed a soft kiss on his cheek murmuring goodnight. Merek just stared at her in astonishment. "What? I'm not allowed to give my brother in law a kiss goodnight?"

"No...I just...it's... after what I've done..." He glanced at Duncan. "I assumed I would be imprisoned if not executed."

Duncan sighed. "If you were a willing agent of the Seeker then yes I would imagine we would have imprisoned you. However that is not the case."

Sunshine gave him a winning smile. "Merek there are few of us who go through life able to claim we have never deceived another. I believe you did what you did to protect Grace. Believe me if I did not, you would not be sitting here."

Grace nudged her frowning, before smiling. "Merek you were put in an awful situation and you made the best of it. Besides, you're family." Those two simple words tore down every barrier he had managed to construct and Merek buried his face in his hands weeping painfully. Grace wrapped her arms around him soothing him gently.

"Merek, trust us to help you." Alistair urged, clasping his brothers arm.

"I don't deserve your compassion." Merek continued to weep, his thinly concealed grief crashing into him.

Zevran knelt before him, Merek shivering knowing of them all, the elf had never trusted him. "I may have been correct about your deception, but I was gravely mistaken about your motives. I too made an error of judgement and they gave me a second chance." He held out his hand. "Let us begin afresh Merek and perhaps we will become friends after all."

Merek sniffed and blinked away his tears before tentatively clasping Zevran's arm. "I'd like that."

**xXx**

Duncan took a drink of whisky. He didn't usually indulge in that particular drink, but tonight he needed something stronger than ale. Sunshine was gently massaging his shoulders. Merek had retreated to his room, Alistair going with him as he was a little dazed. Grace had gone for her bath. Cullen, Anders, Zevran and Nathaniel were slumped on various seats looking as exhausted and as stunned as he felt.

Duncan thought back to the day's events. His stomach twisted as he recalled the passages from the journal. They seemed imprinted on his brain and he knew they would haunt him until the day he died. He fingered the glass; the amber liquid sloshing, before drinking it in one slug and slamming the glass back onto the desk in agitation, hissing as the glass shattered, his blood spotting the desk. Sunshine gently cleaned the wound, Anders healing it. "If only all wounds could be healed so easily." He muttered angrily.

**xXx**

Grace moved on leadened legs to Alistair's room. She shook her head, it still seemed strange that the Keep no longer felt home to her. She thought about Aurora and Gabriel snuggled up at their home in Highever, Merrin watching over them. Shale had offered to guard them and she wondered how Merrin was coping with the golem. The children loved Shale so they would not have been disturbed by her presence. Dumping her clothes and tying up her hair she ran a bath; sinking into the warm water, pulling her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her knee, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Alistair hesitated at the bedroom door, resting his head against the cool wood. His mind was a scattered mess, trying to process what had happened with Grace and discovering that Merek was his brother. He slipped into the room; walking the length to the bathroom in a few strides, leaning against the door frame.

Grace glanced up and gave him a half smile. "Would you care to join me my prince?" Alistair smiled warmly; shedding his clothing, slipping into the water, Grace leaning back against his chest. "Finding out about Merek makes sense of so many things." She murmured sleepily. "The Seeker told me to either be at the beck and call of the Chantry, or lose my freedom." She felt Alistair tense. "I told her if she threatened me, or mine again I'd send her back to her precious Chantry in pieces." She glanced back at him. "That of course includes Merek."

Alistair smiled and hugged her tight to him. "My darling Grace, I've never been more proud of you."

"Even if it brings the Chantry down on us?"

"Let them come."

_**xXx**_

_**Author Note:** Thank you as always for reading._

_The subject of this chapter was quite intense and I hope I did it justice and it came across appropriately. I always value your thoughts. _


	87. Epilogue

In the following months after the Landsmeet; Grace concentrated on normal everyday activities, running the school and focusing on Aurora, Gabriel and the child growing within her. No-one spoke of what had happened in Denerim to Grace unless she wanted to speak of it and that was rare; though she remained determined to find information on the Seeker, so that she would have ammunition of her own should she require it. Grace had been startled to find she was enjoying being pregnant. Her desire was just as potent as it had been throughout her previous pregnancy, but her delighted husband and lovers were eager to support her through her urges. Although there were some mood swings they lacked the intensity of her first pregnancy, much to Zevran's relief.

Delilah married Darrian in the summer following her departure from the Keep, much to Nathaniel's thinly veiled disappointment. After meeting with the young man he felt his sister could do much better, however he was not his father and he was as supportive of her choice as he could be. Delilah was not blind to her brother's lack of enthusiasm for her husband, but she was happy and remained hopeful that they would find some common ground.

Isolde; after trying to see Connor and being turned away yet again, returned to her family in Orlais, leaving Teagan more relieved than saddened at her departure. Isolde was embraced by her family and they kept a sharp eye on the situation with the mages in Ferelden. Having a long history of mages within the family made them motivated to support freedom for mages in any way they could. They hoped that if Safeguard was successful Connor would have his freedom. They made anonymous donations to the school to ensure its financial stability; it would not be through lack of money that it would fail. Anonymity was essential as they did not wish Ferelden support to be withdrawn, simply because it had Orlesian financing. Isolde remained determined that one day she would be reunited with Connor and she would do whatever it took to make that happen. Teagan was astonished at just how many eligible young women and their families started to approach him once Isolde had left. However much to the frustration of those vying for his hand; he would not be rushed, ensuring his match if there was to be one, was the best for the Arling and himself.

Merek had been astonished to find himself drawn more firmly into the Warden family, despite his prior actions. Alistair accepted him as a brother and for the first time in his life, Merek understood the true bonds family shared. He was blessed and thanked the Maker every day for allowing him to have the life he had always sought and never thought to have. Merek continued to pass information to the Seeker, but it was put together by Grace and the Wardens. Merek was taken to the King in secret; Duncan, Alistair and Grace with him. Fergus was surprised to be introduced to an unknown son of Maric and was horrified to hear of how he had been manipulated. Merek willingly swore an oath of loyalty, the King swearing to keep their meeting and his identity a secret.

King Fergus and Queen Ophelia's son Kayden was born in the autumn. The Kingdom rejoiced and Fergus's heart almost burst with joy holding his son in his arms. The following winter they were blessed with twin daughters Ellyn and Breena.

In the depths of winter Grace gave birth to a daughter naming her Freya. She had been in no hurry to arrive and Grace was exhausted by the time she went into labour. Thankfully this time the birth was relatively quick, counted in terms of hours rather than days. Mother and baby were perfectly healthy much to everyone's relief. Grace had gazed at her daughter, tears of joy streaming down her face. She had been so scared, but now the fear was replaced with awe at the baby in her arms. Grace kissed her gently, whispering her love as Freya nestled against her. As Alistair had once dreamed; Freya was born with wisps of flame red hair, her eyes darkening to hazel in the weeks after her birth. Aurora adored her sister immediately, and lavished her with kisses. Gabriel had squirmed excitedly in his father's arms until he was sat near to her. He glanced up at his mother a huge grin on his face before gently reaching out and taking Freya's tiny hand into his. Only Grace noticed the faint golden glow, recognising the Wild magic and chuckling as she felt Freya's Wild flicker in response. She knew that both Gabriel and Freya were going to cause so much mischief.

Grace still feared the day her mother would take another body; particularly since her Grimoire was in the hands of an unknown mage. Once Freya was born Grace continued to train, pushing herself ruthlessly to remain ready for the day they would meet again.

**xXx**

The fate of mages in Ferelden hung in the balance, Ferelden almost holding its collective breath. For the most part over that first year after the Landsmeet, those mages who were allowed to leave the Circle proved their worth. It tended to be those mages proficient in healing skills and they were assigned to villages and Arlings under the Kings instruction.

Those incidents of blood magic were dealt with swiftly and severely. Grace earned a grudging acceptance from Knight Commander Greagoir and his Templars with her fierce opposition to blood magic, making it known that she would not harbour them.

Connor continued to be watched over by the Templars and despite their attempts to agitate the young mage and incite him to turn to demons, Connor did not give in to temptation. He became an exemplary student. At night Connor imagined himself within the ranks of the Grey Wardens and during the day when the Templars tried to bait him, he held the image of the griffon close. He was determined to prove himself worthy.

**xXx**

Grace's mind had been in turmoil fearing that at worst; word of her experiences at the hands of the Templars would have a negative impact on Safeguard. It however had the opposite effect; encouraging Apostates to come out of hiding, willing to take a chance on a mage who so openly confronted the Chantry. Grace greeted each individual and increasingly each family and saw to their needs personally. If the homes they had available were not sufficient they were housed within the school until suitable housing was prepared

Due to the superiority of the teaching staff more and more non-mage children also began to attend classes at Safeguard. Within six months of the school opening, every child in Highever was attending the school and Sunshine had set up a carriage system to enable children from Amaranthine to attend, solidifying the links between the two Arlings once more. Within a further six months carriage systems had also been set up at West Hill.

There had been one or two disgruntled private tutors, but as they approached Safeguard many realised they wanted to be a part of it and Grace hired them for sessional work, knowing that positive word of Safeguard would spread more efficiently throughout the country if she had them on her side.

Sers Conrad and Tamara proved to be excellent additions to the school. Grace had been a little nervous when they had requested to teach some classes on the dangers of blood magic and Grace had made them submit a very thorough lesson plan and had sat in on the lessons, pleasantly surprised when they handled the topic with both sensitivity and enlightenment. Ser Conrad had never forgotten Grace telling him that the phylacteries were a form of blood magic and although he had denied it for some time; he finally acknowledged that perhaps she had a point. He dedicated himself to the school and for what it stood for; equality for all, determined that he would give the school and its mages a fair chance. The Templars continued to send reports to Knight Commander Greagoir.

Grace had also set up a rota system with the Templars, the mage teachers and herself so that a mage and Templar would always be available to support the students out of school hours. It was rarely required, but everyone felt better knowing the support was there.

On the first anniversary of Safeguard opening Grace invited The Knight Commander and First Enchanter to the school; with the aim of showing them the school was not a danger, while hopefully being able to keep them from interfering. Grace was quite surprised when they accepted the invitation. The Knight Commander and First Enchanter were astonished at how quickly the school had grown. The children were typical and as such there were fights and bickering, but it was handled swiftly and on the whole the children respected each other and their talents. Greagoir was also surprised to hear some children talking about becoming Templars. He had listened closely and had smiled when the discussion turned to defending mages and the general population from those mages who use blood magic. He remembered a time when he had been so idealistic. He wanted to point out to them that was not the reality; but the lesson was beginning and he was stunned to see Grace herself take the class, explaining the important role Templars play in dealing with blood magic. Grace went on to explain that fear could make people do terrible things, blood magic being only one example and that had created the extreme reaction of locking up all mages for the crimes of the few. Nothing in Graces words was directly blaming to the Templars themselves and it humbled him to see a woman who had experienced the worst of the Chantry, not defending its Templars, but suggesting a different way. A way that mages and Templars could support and protect each other.

When Greagoir and Irving returned to the Circle they spent many hours in conference together and wrote a proposal to Grace requesting that she accept Templars on a rotational basis, to look at forging ahead into a new way of working together. Grace had almost fainted when she received the letter and had sat staring at it for well over an hour in silence, until Zevran had become so unnerved he took the parchment from her. Grace couldn't pass over such an opportunity, but neither would she allow Templars to come into the school expecting to behave as they normally would. She took time to visit the Circle herself, preparing the Templars for what was expected from them at the school. There were some Templars that were simply stuck in their ways with no intention of ever changing; Grace suggested that she would be willing to extend the hand of courtesy to them as well if that ever changed. The Templars found themselves under scrutiny from a very protective mage who had no intention of any Templar ruining the reputation of her school. There were a few incidents of the Templars overstepping their boundaries and they were quickly pulled back into line by Conrad and Tamara. The only big incident occurred with Ser Maron. He had been a Templar in Lothering who had escaped the Darkspawn and made his way to the Circle. He had hid his deep reservations of the school well and had been horrified to see the children leaving at the end of the school day. Within three days he had lost it and started yelling at the mage students. When Grace intervened he called her abomination. Tarin had slipped out of the class to get his father, Conrad and Tamara who entered the room just in time to see Ser Maron Smite Grace. Grace had simply watched him; hands on hips, her face clearly telling him if he didn't have anything better he better back down. Ser Maron had been led out by Conrad and Tamara and was returned to the Circle with Grace's suggestion he receive further training and that he was not to set foot near her school again. From that point on Ser Conrad accompanied her to vet the Templars. The children were in awe of Grace after that and it took some time for the drama to settle. Grace made it very clear to the children once again that she would not tolerate anyone harming them in any way, it won her the adoration of the children and the admiration of guardians and parents.

Within months Grace had expanded the lessons and teaching staff to include input from Dalish elves who instructed the children on working with nature in harmony. Grace had also asked if they would share their history so that the children could learn about the Dalish and hopefully never repeat the atrocities of the past. Keeper Lanaya herself made several trips to Safeguard throughout the year to pass on their lore and history much to the delight of the children who were fascinated. She had been impressed that the ratio of human and elven children was almost equal. Grace asked the same of the Dwarves and was more than a little astonished when Queen Dumora sent a representative of the Shaperate who took up residence at Safeguard for two months out of the year. He in turn took back information about the growing school and gained valuable insight into what was happening on the surface. Safeguard became more than Grace could ever have imagined.

The school was not without its difficulties. There were those who mistrusted it and petitioned the King to have his support withdrawn. Fergus wove his way through the political maelstrom surviving and somehow gaining the school more support in the process.

Shale decided to remain and became a fixture at the school. She became known as a Guardian of Safeguard and took her duties of protecting the students seriously. In return, the students ensured that the majority of the pigeon population ended up in pies and stews.

Sagitta and Amitola had never imprinted on anyone and so they went with Grace to Safeguard, keeping the family of Mabari together. They were adored by the children. With a golem and two mabari guarding them, those children who had been branded apostates had never felt so safe.

**xXx**

The Wardens found no trace of the mage who had enslaved Shale and Grace had forced herself to put it at the back of her mind, though they continued to follow up leads. Lomora was determined that the renegade Warden would answer for his actions.

Lomora took Duncan's advice and although she hoped to somehow persuade Grace to return to the Wardens, she maintained her distance. Fiona became her link to the Ferelden Wardens. She had genuine reasons for visiting to maintain her relationship with her son and grandchildren. Fiona had been surprised to discover her son was having another child and that alone gave her an excuse to visit. Grace had been wary knowing she was partly there on behalf of Lomora and met her at Vigils Keep, not quite ready to have her to the safehaven of her home. Fiona for her part had been understanding and unlike her previous time at the Keep was gentle in all her interactions with Grace.

Duncan maintained a vigorous recruiting program and was grateful for Soldiers Peak, or they would have been hard pressed to house everyone. Gimlack; after much discussion with Oghren stayed on at Soldiers Peak to help train the recruits, though did not take the Joining himself. The improved Joining potion was an overwhelming success and since the beginning of its use they had only lost two recruits to the Joining. Grace had felt a wave of guilt when she had heard the news; but she had steeled herself, that was not her life anymore and she honoured the recruits sacrifice by planting a tree for each of them at Safeguard. It became something of a tradition that for any Warden who fell, a tree was planted.

The Joining potion's details had been disseminated throughout the Warden Outposts and the numbers of failed Joinings dramatically reduced.

The Darkspawn were closely monitored. After the chaos that had ensued in the Deep Roads after Rion and Karrel's death, those outside of Ferelden seemed to collect together and resume their digging. Those within Ferelden remained slumbering and the Wardens took the opportunity to strike at them while they were vulnerable, collapsing tunnels and chambers on the creatures. Yet it did not seem to matter how many were killed, the lower chambers always held more. It was rare for any of them to wake during the Warden's raiding parties, but it did happen and not every Warden was left unscathed by the ensuing battles. Nor was every Warden lucky to escape with their lives.

**xXx**

Soldiers Peak under Riordan's guidance became their recruit training stronghold as well as their research facility.

Dworkin had set up a workshop there as the Qunari had caught wind of his bombs. He was an asset the Wardens were happy to protect.

They also received a gift of five mabari from the King; two dogs and three bitches along with the services of a breeder, Colis Seberis. He was also a mabari trainer and the intention was that every Warden would have his or her own mabari partner.

The Wardens also received a startling surprise when Levi Dryden turned up at Soldiers Peak with one of his cousins. He explained he had been overseas trading for many months and had returned when he had received no reply to his correspondence. He was grieved to discover what had happened to those he had left behind at the Peak and although it still remained a tragedy, Duncan was relieved to find his friend alive and well. Levi also set himself up at the Peak, the horrors of the acts carried out there fading as new life and purpose took hold.

**xXx**

Marian Hawke was true to her word and wrote to Grace often, detailing what was happening in Kirkwall. As the months progressed she expressed her increasing concerns that the Knight Commander was becoming more paranoid and as such was becoming heavier handed in her approach with mages. Marian was extremely worried for both for Bethany and Carver. It seemed that mages were being made Tranquil for the slightest reason and Carver seemed to have lost his boyish charm, becoming quiet and withdrawn. Marian confided that his eyes looked haunted and despite trying to find out what was happening with him, he remained tight lipped. He came home less and less and despite their best attempts, neither Hawke nor Malcolm could get to the bottom of his changing behaviour. She angrily wrote of Sebastian's continued unwanted attention and grumbled that the man simply could not take the hint. Grace could almost hear her laughter when she described Hawke's face when the nobles cornered him and entreated him to become Viscount. Grace smiled when months later Marian informed her that Hawke was starting to seriously consider the position, though Meredith was in fierce opposition.

Grace was startled to receive correspondence from Malcolm; it was coded, but Marian had sent her the code key throughout her numerous writings. With the increase in mages being made Tranquil Malcolm was requesting safehaven for a group of four mages they intended to help escape. Grace had already spoken to her father and Feniar and had plans in place should they be required. Riordan had ensured lodgings had been set aside for any 'guests' and Feniar had two ships outfitted with runes of haste and various forms of protection. The mages were safely smuggled out of Kirkwall and made it to the shores of Amaranthine unscathed. They were taken directly to Soldiers Peak under cover of night. All four mages; from their own choice, took and survived the Joining.

Marian looked forward to her letters from Grace and longed to meet Aurora and Gabriel. She was delighted and relieved to receive Grace's letter informing her of Freya. Marian had thought many times about at the very least visiting Grace; but time seemed to slip away from her and with the increase in issues for mages, she felt she barely had time to breath. Her heart and stomach fluttered with each letter she received.

Sebastian was becoming increasingly frustrated with his lack of progress with Marian and wondered if it was time for more unusual measures to be taken. He became aware of her continued friendship with Grace and was convinced the mage was the reason for his failure. His thoughts became as dark as his heart.

Meredith had been in a vicious mood since news of the opening of Safeguard and the Landsmeet in Ferelden. She had expressed her concerns repeatedly to Grand Cleric Elthina, who simply said the Divine knew what was happening and had everything under control. Meredith remained unconvinced and swore if the Ferelden Kings apostate whore ever set foot in Kirkwall she would regret it.

**xXx**

Cassandra Pentaghast watched over the mage situation in Ferelden with cautious enthusiasm. Grace was proving to be a strong leader, though she doubted the mage would recognise herself as such. It was not hard to see that should there be issues with the Chantry, the mages would turn to Grace. The Seeker knew Grace would either become their greatest ally, or their most dangerous enemy. She intended to keep the mage as the former.

Her eyes were also cast more frequently to Kirkwall and the trouble brewing with the mages and Templars within the City. The increase in incidents of blood magic had fuelled a fierce reaction from Knight Commander Meredith and her brutal response lead to greater levels of resistance from the already strained mages.

Cassandra had also received disturbing reports that ancient magic was being unleashed, though for what purpose was yet to be discovered. The mage responsible was maddeningly elusive and with few leads Cassandra's frustration was mounting.

**xXx**

King Arvis also watched the situation in Ferelden with interest, having eyes and ears throughout the country. He had every intention of keeping his word to Grace that no harm would come to them from the Crows under his command, but that didn't mean he did not want to know what they were doing.

He had become aware of rogue factions within the Crows that still spoke Zevran's name with anger. Whispers of betrayal and revenge becoming louder. He silenced where he could, but there were undercurrents that even he could not reach.

**xXx**

Life within and without Safeguard was busy and certain with purpose. Grace gazed lovingly at the children; she couldn't believe how fast they were growing, Freya had just had her first birthday. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at the happy scene of the children chasing each other.

Grace snuggled into Alistair's arms that night, feeling happy and peaceful. Zevran and Anders joined them a short time later snuggling into their lovers before falling into a deep sleep. Mages and elves were being treated as equals by the majority of the populous in Denerim, Highever and Amaranthine and this new level of equality was fast spreading throughout Ferelden. An aura of peace and prosperity had settled on the land. The school was a success and Grace had not been bothered by the Seeker. She allowed herself a rare moment to relax and see a future without persecution and pain. She turned to Alistair who was watching her curiously. Grace tenderly ran her thumb across his cheek. "I love you so much. I will always be grateful for the day Flemeth brought me home."

**xXx**

The mage glanced at the map and smiled, almost everything was in place. He laughed at how simple in the end it had been. Play to people's desires and they were yours for the taking. Starkhaven's exiled Prince was ready to do whatever it took to have the mage he coveted; all it had taken was a few words that stirred his jealousy into a savage beast. Tevinter was ready to give him whatever resources he needed and had already given him invaluable aid. The foolish Seeker had followed a trail he laid down for her and now at breaking point with frustration all she needed was a little encouragement to send her to Grace.

The First Warden had been astonishingly easy to manipulate, though few could withstand that level of blood magic. He needed the Warden Commander, former Prince and Howe out of the way if his plan was to succeed. The crowning glory had been the Crows, such a colourful piece to his tapestry. It had taken almost a year; but a hint here, an exaggerated tale there and several downright lies and several Crows had broken from the main, their soul intent in ridding the world of Zevran Arainai.

The mage smiled at the map, tapping Kirkwall. Knight Commander Meredith had been so easy to manipulate, her desire to have Grace under her control blinded her to the obvious. He sat back into the seat, steepling his fingers and placing them beneath his chin. "Ah Knight Commander when you have her, you will have given the world to mages. Such a shame you won't be around to see it." His smile curled his lips at the imagery of Tevinter might spilling over Kirkwall, of course Grace would never be theirs either.

He ran his fingers across the leather of the Grimoire, feeling its power pulse at his fingertips. He had finally released the last of the protective spells with the help of his Tevinter allies and all that remained now was to work through the complicated series of spells that would wake the Old Gods, then and only then would mages finally return to their rightful place as rulers.

He closed his eyes, a delicious shiver running through his body. Finally that which had been snatched from him time and time again would be his. "Time to come find me Grace." He whispered, calling the Fade to his command.

**xXx**

_As Grace sank into sleep she found herself wandering the Deep Road; though it was not a part of them that she recognised, a beautiful music calling out to her._

_She entered a huge cavern and gasped, lying within a crystal encrusted chamber lay a sleeping dragon. She moved slowly; cautiously, the song beckoning her on._

_She heard a faint chanting and turned to see a cloaked figure leaning over a book; fingers tracing over delicate symbols, lips pronouncing words she had never heard before. Flemeth's Grimoire seemed to shimmer, magic curling in its pages demanding to be released. _

_When she turned back Grace found herself sinking into black orbs as the dragon opened its eyes regarding her curiously. "Blood of my blood." The dragon hissed._

Grace sat bolt upright, her body trembling. She glanced to Alistair, Anders and Zevran who were sleeping peacefully, blissful smiles on their faces. "Maker save us all." She whispered, as dread filled her heart.

**xXx**

_**Author Note: **__Well we have finally come to the end of the second installment of Grace's journey. I hope you enjoyed. I would just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been reading; following, favouriting and reviewing this story. Without your support it would never have been written._

_You will hopefully be pleased to know that Grace's adventures will continue, as her journey draws her back to Kirkwall._


End file.
